God of Fertility
by Kurogane7
Summary: Warning: Extreme Smut. Long ago, before the Juubi's rampage, there were gods. Then those gods vanished, and with them, so did men. Now, Uzumaki Naruto must do his duty, as the god of Fertility...and Lust.
1. Incarnation

**_WARNING: This fanfiction will eventually contain all of the following:_**

 ** _Shotacon  
Incest  
Unrealistic Proportions  
Futanari  
Dirty Talk  
Lolicon  
Pregnancy  
Mindless Sex  
Mild Mind Rape  
Sex Addiction  
Age Difference  
Size Difference_**

 ** _And probably others that I can't really remember. If you are squicked out by any of the above, I suggest you stop reading and forget that this fic exists._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by any one of us. If it were, we probably wouldn't want to desecrate the setting and characters the way we are going to._**

 ** _NS: That being said, don't think we're doing this out of hate. On the contrary, we are all fans of the Naruto series. We just...wanted to write a fic with as much carefree depravity as possible using the setting._**

 ** _Kuro: And to learn how to write better H-material. But in any case the rules are simple: don't like, don't review._**

 ** _Osprey: I am just here for some comments. Just because I am a bit more mature does not mean I don't have crazy perverted ideas. That aside, be ready to be surprised at what comes from my head._**

* * *

Prologue: Time Primordial

Long ago, before the advent of chakra and the rampage of the Shinjū, the lands were roamed by gods and men alike. For the humans, it was a time of war and conflict, but the gods were largely unconcerned by the deaths around them.

Then, one day, one woman overturned the status quo of reality and stole the Chakra fruit. By eating it that woman, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, granted mankind the ability to manipulate their life-force.

Once again, the gods did not particularly care. Or at least, they wouldn't have, if not for the consequences of eating the fruit.

With one of its fruits stolen, the great Tree came to life with a vengeance, mutating into a vast, terrible monster of pure destructive force. As it tore the continent apart, creating new ones, it was given many names: Daidarabotchi, Datara, Ame no Hitotsu no Kami and more famously, the Jūbi.

At last, there came a day when Kaguya's sons, the sages Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo and Hamura, rose up with their almighty power to lay low the Jūbi. This led to the creation of the nine Bijuu. However, that is neither here nor there.

As the land was reshaped by the Jūbi, the gods fled for their eternal lives. Eventually, after running out of places to hide, they came up with an elegant solution; they would cast away their physical forms and hide themselves away within the Wheel of Samsara. With luck, their all-powerful souls would be reborn into new vessels, long after the danger had passed.

However…even their actions had consequences, and mankind once more paid for the recklessness of others. The male half of the population began to dwindle. By the time Senju Hashirama passed away, preceded by his brother, the world found itself bereft of men. Fortunately, the remaining women (mostly the Uzumaki), designed a seal that, when applied, could grant another woman a temporary penis, with which children could be conceived.

Unfortunately, only kunoichi could write and power the seals, so the population continued to drop to near extinction.

But then...on October 10th, a boy was born between two kunoichi.

It was the turning point of the century, not only because of his gender, but also because of his soul and heritage.

The advent of the god of Fertility and Lust had arrived.

Chapter 1: Incarnation

There in the middle of a stone altar, a miracle of miracles happening. No one could hope to replicate such an event; due to its rarity among the world's population, it was considered something of an honor to witness, especially because of the two important individuals at the center.

While it wasn't exactly uncommon for such a thing to happen, it was still respected like a rarity and a miracle because of how rare it is in comparison hundreds of years ago. This of course, was the miracle of birth. To cover all the bases, doctors and nurses were scrubbed up and wearing face masks while attending to the pregnancy.

Now normally this event was rather loud. Contrary to what one would expect from a self-proclaimed 'miracle', it was a bloody, painful, angry and loud affair, but in the end it was all worth it…right now though, it was anything but.

"... Are you sure she's coming?" asked Mako, kneeling beside her tired wife. The Yondaime Hokage was covered in voluminously thick robes and a vest, hiding her breasts and making her chest almost completely flat. Her hair was cropped and spiky. If it wasn't for the clearly feminine features and smaller hands, one would swear she was a mythical man.

"M-Mako… we've been _over_ this. I know when the baby is coming; I can feel her moving towards my opening right now, I'm the mother here!" She sighed, the exhale of air quickly becoming a small yawn, "I know what is leaving and _entering_ my body."

Deep crimson hair cascaded over the altar, all the way to the ground below as a testament to its length. The light of the torches shone off her sweat-slicked skin, large, full breasts jiggling slightly with her ragged breathing, nipples standing at attention in the cool air. She was, of course, completely naked and totally exhausted, legs splayed carelessly open. This was Uzumaki Kushina, wife to Mako and the bearer of their child. A large, red-inked tattoo spread across her hugely swollen belly in a swirling design.

"I'm sorry...it's just- look, I haven't been there for all the birthings in the world, but I've seen a few, and these ladies will surely agree with me," she gestured to attending nurses, three of them, who nodded in turn with their leader, "Birthing is usually pretty painful. When you ask a mother how they know a baby is coming, they said _you'd know when it is,_ painful, uncomfortable and all that."

"Why didn't you tell me that nine months ago?! Not exactly a ringing endorsement," The redhead muttered angrily.

"I'm just saying…it might just be a false alarm?" The female Hokage shrugged helplessly, at a loss at what may be wrong with the process; she'd been woken up in the middle of the night by her wife and had been told the baby was coming in one of the most calm and patient voices ever. The complete OPPOSITE of a woman in labor and how she would normally act if it was true.

It took three tries but eventually Mako relented and called upon what nurses and doctors that were available at the time. Now kneeling in a special altar, with designs and seals placed by Mako herself, they awaited the child to come.

Yet an hour later, there wasn't anything except the tired expression on Kushina's face.

"I said I know when something is going south in my stomach, especially when she is the size of a loaf of bread and is crawling out of my damn cunt!" One thing that was apparent was that while not screaming in pain and aggression, she still retained an annoyed persona during the supposed 'birthing,' a rather vulgar choice of words and rather blunt, and it was like she silenced the room after each sentence.

"I know dear…I know." To be honest, Mako was out of her depth. She'd prepared herself for everything when it was expected they would have a child. She expected shouting, anger, yelling, maybe the bones in her hand breaking from Kushina gripping too hard. She didn't expect this completely…disinterested and nonchalant behavior.

"I'd stop with the same question over and over again if I were you. She's on the way, and it's- hmm…" The expectant lover looked down at the sudden interruption, Mako as well sat up straight and looked at her wife's stomach.

"... Just a kick, still taking her sweet- HNN!" She bit her lip, cutting herself off. This time Mako quickly gestured at the medical staff, who quickly rushed to look over the body of the redhead.

"It's alright Kushina, looks like you're right, she's coming!" Excitedly, Mako stared at her lover's bulging belly, enthusiasm rekindled as Kushina twitched, shivered and shook all at once.

But something was…off. Mako couldn't be called a true shinobi without recognising the smaller things; her wife wasn't in pain, but she certainly wasn't tired. If anything, she had… a rather familiar look to her face. It was subtle, but Mako's blush took on a new shade of red. Her first thought was, _Is Kushina...getting turned on by this?!_

No, she must have read her face wrong. Facial reading wasn't Mako's best subject in school, but she had a decent memory and the memory _that_ face, tongue hanging out Kushina's mouth, the glazed eyes rolling back in her, all pointed towards her wife getting off on her own pregnancy! There were a number of kinks; some for little girls, others for old ladies, but she was sure that this was kind of a strange thing to suddenly get into. _Priorities, woman! Baby first…Kushina's_ ahegao _second._

Over the course of the next hour, Kushina was in labour. However, with every second that went by, her pussy glistened more and more with a wet sheen until it was practically streaming down the rock as she moaned, the lusty sound echoing off the rock walls. Mako blushed a healthy red, thankful that the doctors were professional enough not to comment. Yet, the eager looks they gave were enough to make her cringe in jealousy…with a hint of arousal and curiosity. Of course it was nothing compared to her concern, embarrassment and worry for the future, so it was quickly forgotten.

Then, one of the nurses cried out that she saw the head; the next ten minutes were spent in plain tension and anticipation as they eased the child out.

Finally, Kushina gave out a satisfied moan of pleasure, before slumping back, almost like she was enjoying the afterglow. Mako decided to put the experience behind her for now… and simply looked at her child, smiling happily.

She was struck dumb however, her smile freezing as she caught sight between her daughter's legs.

"…What the hell is the futa seal doing on my daughter?" Mako questioned. Was this a prank of some sort? She couldn't explain why there was a tiny penis sprouting from her child's crotch. That couldn't, shouldn't be right…could it?

"I don't believe it…" The doctor holding the child muttered, her eyes betraying the utter shock and disbelief at what she was seeing, "T-this, this child… it's, it's a BOY!"

With that statement, the very cavern became silent, Mako simply stared at her child… her lovely child, her daugh- no… her-her SON! A large smile broke onto her face as she stared at the miniscule pink body of her _boy_!

A feeling of pride coursed through her, and immediately she turned towards Kushina who was still slumped against the rock. Fixing the seals and weaving them back to normal, she turned towards her _son,_ and then back towards her wife.

Kushina looked up with out of focus eyes, her arms outstretched to hold her child, she had heard 'son' vaguely, but right now she didn't care. She stared into the cute face of her little child and smiled.

"You… you're going to do great things when you grow up…" She said weakly, hugging her son to her chest, "...Naruto…"

GoF

[5 Years later]

"Mako…" The blond Hokage looked up to see her wife hefting a toddler Naruto in her arms, rocking him gently to try to calm down the excitable child. Said child had a slight habit of pulling on her long hair, or at the cloth around her chest. Which was strange, considering that he'd been weaned from her breast milk for three years already.

Kushina secretly let him indulge every now and then, but she hoped he would get used to the bottle soon. It's just he looked so cute and impatient when it happened, she couldn't deny him.

"Mama!" She cringed slightly with the volume in her ear, and adjusted her excitable son so he was lying down in her arms.

"I think it would be good if I go back to being active soon…" She looked up at her wife and smiled sheepishly, "Naruto has already gotten old enough for a babysitter, don't you think?"

Mako sighed heavily, "Kushina, you DO know that we have a son right? A _son._ " She held up a hand at her wife's swelling with indignation, "Let me finish. If it were our daughter, then there wouldn't be any problem leaving him with a normal sitter. The reason we kept his real identity a secret because he is the _only_ male. We can't just expect someone to swear to secrecy from a normal caretaker agency."

She sighed. "I would do it myself, but a lot of things have been brewing lately; I can hardly move from my desk without another issue coming through the door, and I hardly think Naruto is going to enjoy sitting in the corner. We've been able to disguise his gender for now, but when he needs changing or a bath, it's going to be impossible to cover up."

Kushina slumped at her wife's words. It had been hard being a nobody, but she didn't regret a single moment raising Naruto; he was beautiful, positive and excitable, but she couldn't help but envy the mothers that could take some time off from parenthood. She no longer had a clan to help take care of Naruto, and Mako couldn't simply drop her duties as Hokage on a moment's notice.

 _Wait, clan?_ "How about we only let the clan heads know about Naruto?" at Mako's curious expression, she continued, "I mean, we have been having some discipline issues and other problems, maybe letting them into this important secret will help them rekindle any wavering trust."

Mako considered this. There were honestly no downsides to the plan. They would only have to worry about foreign powers that might try to kidnap the only male in the world. Iwa was the biggest concern since it was a fifty-fifty chance they would either use him for breeding or kill him outright for vengeance over Mako's kill count in the last war. With Kumo, it was more like seventy-thirty, if what happened with Kushina and the Hyuuga clan were any indication. Letting the clan heads know would help with the underlying tension, and beef up security against any possible kidnappings. No clan would want to lose the first male since the Shodaime, after all. In short, a win-win solution.

Mako nodded at this and frowned, "Still… it's a bit awkward to just ask the clan heads for an informal 'play date,' don't you think?"

Kushina merely chucked, "I've known a few other mothers before I had Naruto; it won't be awkward at all."

Mako merely shrugged. "Very well, but that just takes care of the mothers; most of the other clan heads are 'fathers,' so you don't know them that well."

"Well then just let the mothers invite them, then you won't have to worry about every detail dear." And with that Kushina walked out of the room and worked out the details in her mind. While she was certain that most of her old friends had had a child or two, it would be nice to finally take a break while their children played with one another.

GoF

The meeting itself was rather eventful, the first son born since the last century played with the most prominent of clan heiresses while their mothers discussed business over a tea ceremony. The usual things to be expected of a Hokage's child being born were carried out, among the items of discussion was who would be the lucky heiress to marry into the Hokage's bloodline.

Normally this topic would be brushed over, but several of the present clan heads, upon learning that Naruto was actually a boy, were pressing the issue particularly hard. The purpose of the meeting was after all to decide the boy's future, but all the ladies could talk about was marriage, with security and information control being put on the backburner. The Hyūga were the only ones to not bring their children, for understandable reasons considering the recent kidnap attempt on both of their heiresses. If it weren't for Mako's reputation as an efficient S-Class shinobi and her silver tongue, Kumo may have even tried to work the attempt in their favour.

Mako gritted her teeth and simply tried her best to move the subject on.

Naruto had met several girls that day, all of them varied and different in appearance, one swathed in layers of cloth and only had the top her her head peeking out of her jacket, a soft droning emanating from within. She was nice, but she kind of freaked him out. Another actually didn't want to play that much and took up a place at the wall, taking a nap, much to his disappointment.

The one that played with Naruto the most however was one Sasami Uchiha of the Uchiha clan. Due to her status as heiress, she was rather isolated from her peers in the clan, so any opportunity to play was very much appreciated. Sadly, her older sister's time as a prominent kunoichi ate up whatever time she would've liked to spend with her. She was pleasantly happy to have a new playmate.

She was joined by a girl in a fur-lined hoodie, as well as a chubby girl that insisted she wasn't fat (which, to be fair, she wasn't really). The girl that was 'it' was a blonde with teal eyes and a crown of flowers on her head.

Nearing the end of the get together, Mikoto Uchiha, mother of Sasami, hoisted her daughter up on her shoulder and greeted Kushina with a smile. "So this is why I couldn't see your bundle of sunshine when he was born! I wondered if you had forgotten me or something Kushina."

The red haired kunoichi likewise picked up her son, the two young children looked at each other fondly.

"Well now, they certainly took a shine to one another." Mikoto commented in amusement, and looked back over to Kushina, "Remember when we were like that? We became friends the moment we joined academy together."

"Hmm, let's hope that Sasami-chan is more well-behaved than you were when she reached that age," Kushina commented mischievously, "I can't even count how many times that happened with us!"

"Well, seem to recall you managed to get into your own fair share as well…"

"Well of course!"

The two old friends chuckled together, briefly lost in nostalgia.

"Well come on Sasami, it's time to go."

"Mama, can't we stay longer, I'm still it!" The little black haired girl whined.

"Please mama? I want to play with Sasa-tan more!" The blond haired boy likewise agreed.

"Well…" A look was shared between the two mothers as the Hokage's wife continued, "I suppose we can set up a future playdate."

The two mothers predicted the outcome of this statement and held their children at arm's length as they shouted out a cheer. They smiled despite it and began making arrangements for the Uchiha pair to visit.

Eventually Naruto was even able to go outside and visit the pair at the clan house, posing as a girl because of the combined lack of knowledge on what a male looks like, and that he was too young to really distinguish anyway. Just to be safe, Kushina dressed him in a flower-patterned kimono with pink trim.

He would unfortunately gain an attachment to the color due to wearing it so much. It would be the impetus of a highly effeminate wardrobe with it being in the future.

GoF

[One Month Later]

Kushina breathed a sigh of relief as she looked around the personal bath, taking in the empty tile floors lazily.

Things had been progressively less lonely the last month. She had been able to carry Naruto in public without anyone being suspicious and was able to meet with her friends and have a good social life once again.

However, what she really missed was the bathhouse. Sure, compared to the personal facilities in front of her, the public bathhouse was hardly a luxury, but it was also smaller…nobody but her inside.

She was once part of a special little gathering with the older ladies of Konoha years ago, before Naruto was even conceived. It had been a nice time to let off some steam and talk about what was happening around the village. After the new freedom she had gained from the meeting, returning to the norm appealed even more to Kushina than it would have normally. She considered going to Mako to ask her opinion, but then stopped herself. She was already pushing the boundaries with how her son could be out in public; but in a bathhouse? Naked? With other possible observers?

Of course, Monday was the only time the bathhouse was empty, as the kunoichi would regularly reserve it for _that_ particular gathering…at around 8 PM, which was about an hour from now, coincidentally enough.

And there were the ones who were already in the know about Naruto's gender, so there was no real harm in the end anyway.

On that one impulse, she pulled the plug and made her way out of the door, slipping on her slippers and picked up Naruto along the way… of course dressing him up first. It was certainly strange how he couldn't keep his clothes on most of the time. _Besides, why not have some company while I'm at it?_

GoF

[Bathhouse Changing Room]

"Kushina! It's great to see you back!" greeted Mikoto. She had yet to enter the bathing area, still clad in dark gray bra and panties, her own kimono folded and placed on a bench before storing it in the locker.

"Yeah, I've missed the experience myself…" She then took notice of the pointed glance towards Naruto, "Sorry, I couldn't just leave him at home. I was hoping the other girls wouldn't mind?"

"No, it's fine; there are a few others that actually joined in while you were gone, however…" Kushina sighed at the unexpected flaw to her plan, "But don't worry, they're kunoichi and loyal. they wouldn't gossip or anything like that about the Hokage's son."

After a moment's conflict between her son's secrecy and her trust in Mikoto's words, Kushina finally relented and held out Naruto to her friend, "Hold him for me, would you?"

With a quick nod, she transferred her hold on her son and began stripping off her clothes. Soon she was naked and pulling the complimentary towel out of the locker. She slung it over her shoulder, taking a moment to glance in the mirror. She'd recovered her form well in the five years since she'd given birth to Naruto. Her breasts were still full and ripe; just slightly larger as a leftover sign of childbirth, surprisingly lacking even an inch of sag after Naruto had suckled her milk dry. Yet the pudge that was present before had become the taut, toned stomach she'd been familiar with before conception. Beneath that, she frowned slightly, running a finger absently along the crimson hair that crowned her sex. _I should probably shave that soon,_ she thought.

Turning to Mikoto and smiling, she was about to ask for Naruto back before her mouth dropped in near horror.

"N-No! Naruto! No!" She hastily pulled the excitable boy away from Mikoto's boy had pulled down the bra enough to expose the pink nipple of the black haired beauty.

"Aww, I want Miko-obachan's milk…" mumbled Naruto in discontent. Kushina flushed even at the slight chuckle coming from her friend.

"You do know that they stop breastfeeding at two years old correct?" she asked teasingly, shaking her head at her friend, "Kushina you poor thing, didn't you heed my advice when you were still pregnant?"

Kushina giggled nervously, with a touch of embarrassed hysteria. "I-I can't help it! H-he makes this face, and it's hard for me to resist, b-but I'm getting better; it's only once every two weeks now!"

The Uchiha Matriarch eyes widened briefly in shock, but she hid it behind an amused smile. "Oh my… so little Naruto-kun is quite a hungry boy, aren't you?" she teased, rubbing her hand against the boy's cheek and making him sigh happily, "Well, so long as you're okay with it, I won't complain, Kushi-chan. Be careful, though; Mako-san might not be so happy if your child gets more than her~"

"You-" Kushina bristled, but her reddening face betrayed the action as being from embarrassment, rather than anger. "Hah~ seems like having two kids hasn't made your jokes any more decent-ttebane!"

"So can I have your milk Miko-obachan? Pleeeeeassse?" Naruto pleaded like a man dying of thirst. Mikoto was struck by how those familiar puppy-dog eyes, which she had endured from her own children. For some reason, it was suddenly so much more effective on the face of the cute young boy. Was this some kind of lost charm that males had possessed?

Unbidden, she felt a tiny pit of worry in her stomach and a urge to give into the little boy's demands, "S-sorry Naru-chan, t-this milk is for Sasami-chan, and you can't take her milk away from her, she'll be sad."

Naruto frowned at that, but nodded reluctantly, "Okay…"

Mikoto sighed internally with relief.

…Before looking up to see Kushina smirking at her, albeit still pink in the face.

"Not as easy as it looks, dattebane?"

Mikoto gave her a dull look, which nonetheless carried a spark of sympathy. "Alright, fair enough. Your little boy is a handful."

"Aa. Shoulda believed me when I said so-ttebane. Oh, and..." she looked up to see Kushina give her another smirk, this one of foxlike proportions, "Sasami-chan's giving you the same trouble, huh?"

The ravenette woman gave a long-suffering sigh, which told her friend everything she needed to know. _Oh well. Something to talk about for a few months..._

"... Alright, I'll ask Sasa-tan to share next time!" Both mothers eyes widened in alarm, and spent the next five minutes telling Naruto to NOT do exactly that. It didn't help that they felt awkward and kept using vague reasons why.

Eventually they managed to strip down completely along with Naruto to get into the bath, where several figures were already getting relaxed in the water.

The bath was open to the sky, which on this day was a beautiful, cloudless sapphire. Within the high wooden fence, the entire bathing area was made of a dark, uneven but smooth stone. The stone was warmed pleasantly by the large, steaming bath.

"Ara! Kushina-san, is that you?" greeted an elegant, well-endowed woman with dark purple hair and pale eyes, "It's been quite a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yo, Hara," said Kushina, grinning at the Hyūga Matriarch, "Yeah, I decided I was feeling lonely and decided to come around for old time's sake."

A brunette woman with spiky hair and red, triangular tattoos on her cheeks spoke up. "Aa, but not alone I see. You're pretty brave, bringing the pup with you after all the trouble you an' Hokage-sama went to hiding him."

Kushina shrugged, not breaking eye contact with Inuzuka Tsume. "Well? Mako-chan is busy at work, so it's not like I could leave him behind, y'know?"

"...Him?" A slender, silver-haired woman who'd been lying down with a towel over her face suddenly sat up to stare at Naruto with a single dark eye, causing him to jump. "That's...Mako-sensei's child, then? Except, you did say 'he,' right? Does that mean…"

"Oh!" Kushina's eyes widened in recognition, "Hatake Hisago-chan, is that you? Now there's someone I haven't seen in a long time! Mako's told me all about you since you left the ANBU. How've you been?" She very deliberately avoided the questions, however.

"Maa, maa, I've been alright," Hisago demured, the look in her one visible eye fading away into laziness, "Kept to myself mostly…so, how's Mako-sensei been?"

"Oh, well...same as ever. Worries a lot about this guy…"

"Heh~... so your kid really is a boy, Uzumaki-san?" Naruto yelped and hid behind his mother's leg as a head of purple hair, shorter and slightly longer than Hara's rose from the water just at the edge nearest to them. The woman grinned at the blond boy. "Heh...so it really is like the futa seal. Pretty small, though, isn't it?" Kushina really didn't like the woman and how she craned her neck to peek at her son's privates…

"Anko!" protested a woman with black, wavy hair, grabbing her friend by the shoulder and pulling her back, spluttering, "Just because you're in the bath is no reason to gawk at people, _especially_ the Hokage's son!"

"Heh… " groaned the woman in dismay, "C'mon Nai-chan, it's not like I was gonna do anything else..."

"Kushina." The redhead looked over to see that Mikoto had already slipped into the water, folding her towel to use as a pillow against the rocks. "Just get in already. You came here to relax, right? Don't worry, Naru-chan is perfectly fine with us; Mitarashi-san is a bit crude, but she won't harm him."

Kushina paused, taking a moment to reorient her thoughts. She looked down at Naruto, who peered owlishly back up at her and she smiled ruefully. "Ah, right. I'll hold you to that, Mikoto!"

And, taking Naruto's small hand in her own, she gently guided him into the water alongside her. After they settled into the bath, Naruto's eyes drifted and took in all the large breasts casually on display.

Before Kushina could hope to stop him, he asked aloud: "Can I ask these obachans for milk, mama?"

She groaned and hid her face in her hands, which did nothing to drown out the laughter that arose from her friends. Surprisingly enough, Anko was not one of them.

"Well if you really insist…" *SMACK!* "Ow, c'mon Nai-Chan! It was just a joke!"

Well, not _that_ surprisingly.

[Outside the baths]

A woman peeked through a hole in one of the planks. She had long, feathery white hair that went down to her waist and slight wrinkles on her tanned body that suggested she was in her fifties. Her clothes were simple, with an iron-gray suit being worn under a red vest, a pair of red geta, and a special forehead protector with the kanji "油" brushed on it.

In her hands, she was scribbling down everything she saw in a notepad. "C'mon, I need some action, ladies," she whispered to herself, a shit-eating grin on her face as she watched the women conversing with each other.

As her eye wandered, the peeping woman's eye fell upon a blond child with an interesting little addition affixed to the junction between his legs. _Ah, so that's what the mess was about_ , she thought, perverted scenarios running through her mind, _Maybe I can use him as material for a new book series…assuming Mako-chan and Kushi-chan won't kill me for it. Or at least don't find out. Ah, who am I kidding? Of course they'll slaughter me, but it'd be totally worth it!_

' _The first male in a century~ Born from the Hoka- nah, that hits too close to home. Even the first male is too close now that I think about it…eh, never mind, the first male, born from the Hokage, in a land of women. He was their promised savior, so he had to- heheheh, seriously, this stuff is writing itself!'_

The white haired, slightly aged beauty smirked pervertedly as she heard Naruto's question.

' _That's at least a chapter in the making! Best. Godson. Ever.'_

Keeping a lid on her chuckles, she briefly stopped and took a closer look at Naruto, smiling fondly. Godson… that had a nice ring to it.

Standing up from her peeking hole, she walked away while looking over the notes of her newest smut. _A little bare-bones for now, but it could work…hmm, but it needs more of a kick…Incest? Well, if you're going to dig your own grave, better dig it in some good soil._

 _Mm...speaking of which, I bet he'll be quite the stud when he's older~!_

GoF

[4 Years Later]

Naruto gazed proudly at the clothes he'd laid out. Tomorrow, he'd wear them to his first day at the Ninja Academy. The kimono was a bright shade of pink with white sakura petals, tied up with a blood-red obi.

"Heh. All the girls will be so jealous of how awesome I look-ttebayo," he muttered smugly. In a land without men, such ideas as pink being unmanly were rightly foreign to the young boy. In terms of maturity, sure, pink could be seen as 'kiddish,' but not girly.

Naruto himself only barely understood his gender and how it differed from other girls his age. He knew he didn't have breasts and had a natural penis, but other than that he wasn't truly aware of the differences between himself and the women around him.

It wasn't until that day he that was given a kickstart into the wonderful world of what would define his life. It all started with a weird feeling…

Naruto suddenly gasped and staggered, feeling a little lightheaded. "H-huh? Whoa, w-what's goin' on-ttebayo?" Then, as the light above seemed to dim slightly, he felt an intense, but pleasant tingling between his legs. "Oh...th-that feels kinda good…" he mumbled, eyes swimming behind his eyelids as he tried to understand the foreign sensation in his body. After several moments, it died down, leaving him with his heart pounding and his face flushed. "M-mama," he said to himself in a daze, "Mama will know what's happening…"

With that, the young boy pulled himself upright and made his way to his mother's room. He didn't know exactly _why_ she would be able to help him with his problem, but something in his gut told him that she was what he needed… or something else. Either way, he could tell it was the gut region somewhere.

However, what Naruto failed to notice was that his mother's door was shut, usually meaning she wanted privacy. However, Naruto wasn't particularly known for his foresight.

"O-oi! C'mon Socchi, knock next time!" complained Kushina, crossing her arms over her chest. She had been in the process of changing into more comfortable clothes after a long day doing errands in town. Naruto was treated to the sight of her large, pale mammaries, which were hugged gently by the sky-blue bra she'd just unclipped. Her long, sleek legs pressed together in vain to hide her matching panties, which were stretched tightly across her wide hips, just enough to indent the skin slightly to show the suppleness of the flesh there.

Now normally, Naruto didn't really understand the need for privacy when changing, especially in one's own home, he had a pretty good idea about modesty. But other than that, seeing another woman naked didn't really affect him; this not the case today, however...

"Ma-Mama," gasped Naruto, his face going red as he found himself unable to look away. Then he squealed as his mothers hands moved away from covering herself, getting off the bed to see what was wrong with her son, thus exposing her breasts carelessly. The pale peaks where even bigger up close, with pink nipples that hardened a little in the open air.

There details, while only lasting a couple of seconds, seemed to stick in Naruto's mind like it took days. A pressure grew in the front of his boxers and he groaned at the uncomfortable feeling.

"Eh? N-Naruto, what's wrong? What is it, baby?" asked Kushina, realizing that her son was obviously in some distress. Of course, as expected from motherhood, her concern immediately overrode any lingering embarrassment at the sudden intrusion. It also prevented her from realizing it as such, adding fuel to an already fierce fire.

"M-mama… I feel weird…" Naruto moaned out, the rubbing of his shorts over his appendage and causing his eyes to become unfocused briefly. Even when they refocused, they were greeted by his mother's bared, jutting boobs.

What a conundrum for our protagonist. When his mother couldn't discern the problem, the next logical step was to examine his body closely; the first step was to check for a fever.

Naruto then fell from the frying pan into the fire, as his mother placed her face _dangerously_ close to his own as she put a soft hand to his forehead. Her lips were nearly erotic in their own right, absentmindedly chewing on her bottom lip as she compared their temperatures.

Of course, she once again wasn't helping the problem, as his temperature spiked at her close proximity.

"Natuto! You're burning up!" She pulled away and led him to the nearby bed by the hand, giving Naruto a close look at her plump, full backside. Her panties were starting to ride up a bit into the crack, giving a bigger view of the porcelain cheeks.

Naruto moaned, eyes rolling up briefly and let his legs fall open a little, unwittingly thrusting the small tent in his boxers into greater prominence.

If Kushina was a little more observant she would have seen this right away. However, being part of a culture that hadn't had such a member below the belt outside of breeding, and her eyes only seeing the sweating face of her child, she simply laid him on the bed and made the situation even more difficult.

For a short moment, relief seemed likely as Kushina drew away and gave her child space, which was both an ease, and mysterious disappointment for Naruto. However, his head slumped to the side to look at his mother once again, as she _bent over_ to get something out of the drawers, thrusting her ass out into further view. And if that wasn't enough, not finding what she was looked for, she _stretched up_ look on top of one of the shelves, her bare back on display as every muscle showed off her body as she moved.

"Oh…~" Naruto moaned out, his hips instinctively thrusting as he watched the figure of his mother do so many enticing things that he couldn't even describe _why_ they made him feel so good.

Eventually, Kushina returned with a herbal medicine, and _leaned_ her child to get the blanket on the other side of him. Her fat nipples passed one or two inches away over his mouth, and Naruto was suddenly reminded of a few years prior where he had been privy to them before he stopped craving her milk. Now, that craving suddenly returned with a vengeance and his heated breath seemed to make them go harder as he watched… preparing for him to suck on them.

His mouth opened unbidden, tongue outstretched to _taste_ that _delicious, creamy_ treat, but not only for that, he had vague visions of him simply suckling from his mother. The thought of the act alone _excited_ him, not just the taste. Too soon, however, those juicy nubs were pulled out of reach of his needy lips, before his tongue could touch them. Kushina was already kneeling beside his head.

She pulled his limp head into her lap, resting it on her firmly muscled thighs. "Alright Socchi. Now open up so I can stick this in. Come on, under your tongue. Yes, that's it," she murmured soothingly, her normally tough facade completely absent.

For some reason that seemed to excite Naruto even more than his head being inches away from her concealed womanhood… but that certainly helped at least. Obediently he opened his mouth wider and let her insert the thermometer, staring dreamily up at her oval face. Her red hair formed a curtain about their heads, darkening the ambient light.

After a few minutes, Kushina leaned back and tossed her hair back over her shoulder, sending her breasts jiggling greatly, and removed the thermometer to take a look at the temperature.

"You don't seem to have a fever…" she muttered, frowning thoughtfully. Meanwhile Naruto slowly, dazedly rubbed his head against her thighs, relishing the feel of her velvety skin against his cheek. His eyes were half closed and glazed, locking onto the shape of his mother's figure, fitting into the seemingly small pair of panties.

"Well I don't see what else exactly could be-" She stopped on her glancing look over her son's body, more of a customary action, to lock onto a certain piece of anatomy. For a long, frozen moment, she simply stared at it, not comprehending what it was. Then, all the blood in her body seemed to flow into her face and she let out a mortified squeak.

She then leaned forward, and without much thought put into what she was doing, pulled the waist of the boxers away from her son's hips. She blushed even further at the confirmation that yes, her son was rocking a boner. A small, two or three inch boner, but a hard-on nonetheless.

"Mama… what's wrong?" asked Naruto, his mind still foggy due to the stimulation.

His mother didn't answer for a moment however, because honestly she had no idea at all WHAT was happening. "N...Naruto. Is _this_ what was was bothering you?" she finally asked, a slight trembling in her voice as she stared at her son's member.

"W… what is bothering…?" Naruto was not in the realms of clear thinking as of the moment. "What are you talking- ha~n?!" he trailed off into a cross between a moan and a squeal as several warm fingers curled around his small, unbearably sensitive shaft.

Kushina froze, looked at her son's pleasure stricken face and back at his twitching penis held in her grasp.

She let go immediately, berating herself for not remembering that this wasn't the regular futa seal, which couldn't feel anything; this was her son's penis… which for some reason became harder LIKE a futa seal penis, and she had no idea what that meant.

She then latched onto comparisons, as was natural for a women who only lived with women could; a penis…when used by a woman, was to make babies, that was common knowledge. So did that mean…that her son, was ready to…he needed to…She flushed terribly. First the attachment to breastfeeding and now this! Were all boys so hard to raise?!

Kushina looked back and forth between her son's blissful expression and her… son's little Naru-chan, thinking. While he definitely seemed to be enjoying it, she couldn't just leave him the way he was, could she? How could he do well at the Academy if he was always in a state of arousal? And not only that, they were trying to keep his gender a secret! How were they going to do that with it jutting out?!

 _With Mako-chan, the seal deactivated after I made her cum. Maybe…_ But that offered yet another conundrum. If that happened, would her son's penis disappear? No, of course not; he'd been born and had lived with it all his life. Men wouldn't have been so important if they lost it after only one time, it might go soft again… _In...In that case-!_

She gulped. Whether it was from nervousness or because her mouth seemed to be watering, she didn't want to think too hard. _I-it's not like it means anything. I mean, it's not like I'm going to be putting it inside me… s-so that means I won't get pregnant! A-and since this must be a normal thing f-for a boy's penis, like when girls have their periods, maybe other mothers helped their sons when this happened!_

"M-mama…" panted Naruto, thrusting his hips lightly as he gazed imploring up into her eyes. It was the dreaded 'puppy-dog eyes of submission!' "That...that felt good...do it more~!"

Any hesitation or second thoughts went out the window; this was her son! He needed support and help while going through this har-...difficult state of growth! Once more her calloused but soft hand dipped down to the blonde's crotch, gently taking the delicate shaft between her index, middle finger and thumb, and slowly started to rub at the skin. The penis throbbed happily at her touch, and as her fingers wandered against her will, they caught lightly against the flap of skin that covered the head, pulling it down a bit more. Judging by Naruto's gasp, which she could feel against the underside of her breasts.

This made Kushina even more aware of her position and she decided she couldn't look at her son and watch what she was doing in case she did something wrong. So she shifted her position so that she now kneeled in between her son's legs, letting them hang off her hips while his little penis jutted up further, his waist raised up on her lap. Something about this new position struck her as being something that lovers might do, but she quickly squashed that thought. Naruto needed her help, there was no need for hesitation!

She resumed her tentative stroking, occasionally squeezing experimentally. Despite its size, her fingers came up against almost rock-hard tissue beneath the soft skin. _Did it grow a bit bigger?_ she wondered distantly. The skin about the head had been pulled all the way down, exposing the pink, squishy helmet at the tip. Beads of a clear, sticky fluid oozed from the slit at the end, getting onto her fingers and slickening her grip.

She had a vague idea what it was: cum. _But this is too soon! Maybe a misfire? Some kind of…_ she had no idea. _What were the details in those old anatomy books!?_

The penis was still hard, that meant her job wasn't over, that was the thought process she has as she continued jerking the cock in her hands. The other hand busied itself by massaging his balls tentatively.

All of this was well-received by Naruto, who panted as the ministrations of his mother's hands sent tiny shocks along his system. For such a simple thing to have such a grand effect on his body, the heat, the pounding blood, was _screaming_ at him to do _something;_ he had no idea what was even happening, but he wanted _more._ He would have likely wanted experimented to find what 'more' was in this strange situation, but for now he was at the mercy of his mother's clumsy, yet satisfying fingers.

Hearing her ten year-old son's erotic moans, it was hard to judge whether it was right to do this. Was it wrong that this reminded her so much of Mako? Minus the penis between them of course, but the fact was that she was looking down on her son in nearly the exact same way as when she was conceiving him with Mako, even if the penis couldn't stimulate her there were other ways… and right now she couldn't help but compare the two.

It didn't help that Naruto had inherited his father-figure's signature blond spiky hair. It made Kushina mad that she couldn't get Naruto to grow it out more so that she didn't have to be confused over these weird similarities.

She then nearly _pulled_ the rod in her hands skywards, causing a particularly vocal moan to echo through the room. She even felt his small balls tense up in tandem with it. In some respect, what she was doing was _intriguing_ in a way. After all, she was witnessing all of these features that were unique to a male, and had been privy to other such things that made no sense to normal women today.

This however was more unique because of the _intimacy_ involved with it all; Kushina of course didn't register this feeling quite so deeply like that, still trying to keep a straight face. She blushing redder than a tomato to compliment her hair.

Naruto at that point was made aware of something building up in his body. A hot, tense sensation in his lower belly and his mind had been distracted so that it didn't become noticeable until it was too late. He gasped, eyes crossing as suddenly the buildup became apparent when it simply _let loose._ The pressure of his penis's hardness seemed seemed to multiply, and the organ itself swelled a little, then twitched wildly. Simultaneously, his balls pulled up tightly against his body and clenched repeatedly. Kushina flinched back as a hot, sticky white substance squirted forth from her son's member, gasping as some of it hit the sensitive undersides of her breasts. In the relatively cool air of the room, it felt almost scalding.

She took a small moment to examine the sperm (for that was of course what it was) stuck to her fingers. Absently she dabbed at the stuff on her breasts, grimacing as all she seemed to do was smear it around. It was strange to see it from the real deal; the seed generated from the futa seal wasn't white in color, more gel-like and transparent, here it was thick and… musky.

She could smell it even from half a foot from her face.

Turning her attention back to her hand, still gripping at the appendage, she sighed in relief that it had went down and was comfortably the same small and soft penis she remembered before.

"Mama… what was that?" Naruto asked, surprisingly having recovered from the pleasure fueled state he had been in before. It was like releasing a valve that had built up too much pressure, and now he was only left with curiosity.

"That… was…" Kushina failed to put it exactly into words, as she had no right idea either… "Th-that was a natural thing that happens t-to boys where they get older."

She wasn't so ignorant and prideful as to not admit when she simply didn't know something. There had been several times in her life when she had displayed unshakable honesty, admitting her faults and working past them. But she couldn't do that here, she had no way of improving, anything about raising a male teenager would have been a helpful piece of advice instead of ancient medical records!

She had to be the parent, the one who knew what to tell their children when they asked an awkward question.

For now… it's simply a white lie, nobody needed to know.

"So… my thing gets hard and you rub it better?" Naruto was not the most learned individual. When asked to recite something learned beforehand, he would say it in the simplest term to bluntly get the point across. Even then, he managed to accurately describe the events that took place in that room rather well.

"Y-yes… and that's simply a normal thing in a boy's life, yes." His mother nodded repeatedly, trying to reassure both her son and herself.

"Oh… so it will happen again?"

Kushina froze at that question. _Again?_

Comparing information again. Futas were no good here, since they were short term things; repeated appearances weren't really an issue for them, but Naruto's was still there. Would that mean it would get hard again?

Comparing it to the common problem in female anatomy… possibly once a month, for a few days. Could she really do that up until Naruto grew up and had a girlfriend to help? That would be at least four years if she was lucky. Naruto was sweet, but he was also rather oblivious; she could tell he wouldn't notice a girl as easily as others could.

But again, Kushina took a deep breath and calmed her thoughts, the 'Will of Fire' itself making her ignore her horror at the fact. She was a mother. This was her son. He needed her where it really and hesitation had no place between parent and child! Kushina opened her eyes and gave a wide smile. "You don't have to worry Naruto. I'll make sure that it doesn't affect your life whatsoever. You can count on it, dattebane!"

Naruto himself was still a little confused on what she was talking about, but it didn't seem to be too bad. After all, if it meant being able to do that really good thing with his mama again, the details didn't matter all that much. He decided to treat it like a new game, a _secret_ game even. Naruto, even with his childlike mindset knew that whatever this was, it was meant to be only his and mama's, just like only Sasami could have Mikoto-obachan's milk! Mama could only have his...stuff. He assumed it was like milk; it didn't smell all good to him, but maybe mama liked it? He decided to hold off asking questions for another day, as he felt tired after experiencing such an ordeal foreign to his body.

Sure enough, Kushina told him _not_ to say anything about this to other people, and that whenever he had a 'stiff' moment, he should hide it as best as he could and make sure that he went home for mama to 'take care of it.'

As the day wound down, Naruto put the intimate details that had happened in Kushina's bedroom to the back of his mind, for tomorrow he was going to the Ninja Academy! He would be the best ninja there ever was, and maybe even better than his father Mako!

However, when he relaxed enough to go to sleep, his dreams were filled with confusing and amazing sights. Some were memories of what had happened in his mother's room; closeups and focus on whenever she would casually show off her butt or breasts, and then quickly went to fantasies where she had stripped naked completely and simply stood smiling down at him reassuringly, all the while massaging his penis lovingly.

In between those, however, things got very strange indeed. He would find himself walking through barren, grassy landscapes, with no sign of the village anywhere. Or at least, he didn't think so; it was hard to see. He did, however, encounter other, much smaller villages. When he approached them, the plants would sprout quickly from the fields and the people, both older boys and women, would join together. He wasn't sure what they were doing, but it made him feel content. He would then find a similar thing happen that had with dream Kushina, jutting breasts, close ups of round butts and faces that were filled with expressions of utter joy and carefree pleasure. Towards the end, the two perspectives were almost indistinguishable

Was it any surprise, then, that the next morning he found himself having a 'stiff' moment? The real surprise, however, was how high the blankets covering him were lifted by the action. Overnight, young Naruto's penis...no, cock, had abruptly doubled in length and thickened in girth. Where before he'd had a tiny, cute, three inch pecker, a six inch pole of flesh now jutted from his crotch at . As he sat up in shock, he also noticed that his balls had undergone a similarly dramatic change, the small sack having become seemingly stretched out to accommodate the testicles within, which had swollen the size of golf balls.

And so, Naruto did what was logical… and screamed.

* * *

 _AN_

 _NS: Well, that's chapter 1 done. In three days no less! So yes, in case you...somehow haven't realized it, this fic is going to be crossing many, many lines of sexual mores. If you have read up to this point, presumably that means you are at least willing to accept that. The original concept of this little pile of sin and debauchery came from me, but with the gratuitous aid of my friends, I've decided to officially make this a collab. Hence why Kurogane7 has agreed to publish this on his own profile, while I will be uploading it on Ficwad. KG? Do you have any words?_

 _Things to note: Some of you may wonder why we were so...sparing of detail for the women early on, barring the birth scene with Kushina. This is to do with the fact that Naruto was a child, and thus would not really take much note of it. When he starts to undergo his...changes, then he notices. A lot. ...The Kushina scene was definitely our favorite part of the chapter._

 _UO: This is probably the first chapter that will be purely smut we work on and I hope that it turns out well. Thanks you Kuro for taking this on his profile._

 _Kuro: That's rather quick…neatness. In any case, do read and review, would you kindly? And please, no useless reviews._

 _NS: Any questions you have will be addressed by me. Also, a thanks for our friend Doom, who has retired for the night (for him)._


	2. Awakening

_**NS: Well, no reason to hold back. Full steam ahead! Chapter 2, commence!**_

 _ **Kuro: [revving motorcycle] It's a long way to the top if you guys wanna rock and roll.**_

 _ **Doom: … This is smut, read it, if you're here on chapter 2, then don't leave any flames, because you fine well know you had to have read the first chapter… enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: None of us own anything about Naruto. If we did, we'd probably be a lot less willing to desecrate its setting and characters the way we're going to.**_

Chapter 2: Awakening

Kushina was many things in her life.

She still remembered that in her youth she wished to become the Hokage. She still had memories of her very _enthusiastic_ proclamations of wanting to be the leader of the village. At this time in her life, she had become everything BUT Hokage. A soldier, a wife, a mother…suffice it to say, she had a lot of experience when it came to many situations. As a result, her then-usual temper tantrums mellowed out to the point that she was able to take _most_ situations in stride. Recon on an enemy village? No problem. Keep to practiced, formal mannerisms around foreign diplomats for possible assassinations? Difficult, but not impossible. Trying to find out why her son's penis doubled in size overnight? Not so much.

An hour before he had to go to school, Naruto was kneeling in front of his mother in the middle of the living room, Kushina across from him. Both were dressed more appropriately than the last time they had been together of course.

The literally hard part about keeping a cool, calm and collected approach was the noticeably shaped visible bulge along the front of Naruto's pants. After screaming in shock, the first thing Naruto did was go to the bathroom, trying to stop the engorged member from being so… difficult once again. Through several methods he had eventually managed to discover that cold water was able to fix the issue, which was something to be thankful for.

However, just as he managed to get it down, Kushina had burst through the door to see what was wrong…with his pants down and his noticeable growth on display.

If it weren't for the fact that his balls were dripping in cold water and he was still in shock, the sight of his mother in a sheer nightgown may have affected him.

And now here we are…

"So…Naruto," She pointed at him, "You're saying, that when you went to relieve yourself… you just found it like this?"

Naruto wasn't sure why he'd lied about the exact circumstances; being caught on the spot in such a open fashion had made him say the first thing that came to mind when pressed for an explanation. Like getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar, he simply said he found it that way.

He nodded meekly, and his mother exhaled an exasperated sigh.

"...Bright side, Kushina, bright side," She muttered. While a shock and kind of dangerous, his expanded penis turning bigger was hardly that…big of an issue. _Do this every few months and it goes away easier. Plus, now it's easier to grab onto…_

She sighed again, a bit more raggedly than before to suppress her blush. "Just… tell me when it does that again. I'll try to look into records about this and find out what it is, otherwise I need you to remember…" She looked into his eyes sternly, "PLEASE keep this a secret for now; I'll talk to Mako about it later when she comes home. Otherwise, just act normal and try to enjoy your first day in school, alright?"

At this, Naruto nodded in determination, "Alright mama! You can count on me, dattebayo!"

Kushina smiled unbidden, it was kind of cute how her verbal tic managed to get picked up by her son from the few times he had heard her say it; in a way, it brought them _much_ closer together.

"Alright socchi, now let's get our breakfast, hm?"

The two of them sat in awkward silence, a bowl of milk and cereal in front of them. Normally, Kushina would've cooked for her family, but given how short on time they were, they would have to make do. After about five minutes at the table, Naruto ran off for the Academy while Kushina took her time walking to the Hokage Tower.

GoF

Naruto had a major problem when he got to school. More precisely, he became aware of a problem since he'd begun walking to school. His dick was slowly getting hard once again. He gave an annoyed look down between his legs. It was enough to be noticeable, but it was enough that he needed to calm down before it got bigger. He was thankful that the kimono he was wearing managed to hide the outline that his swelling prick was making in his shorts.

Speaking the shorts, they had been the problem; he didn't notice before when he had a smaller member, but now it was large enough that the rubbing from the tighter fabric was enough that blood had started to flow to his groin. Before he knew it, he was already half-hard. Not enough to be completely stiff, but still noticeable. The resulting warmth was definitely not unpleasant against the ballsack below it

 _Maybe it will calm down when I'm in class…_

With that, he made his way to the designated classroom, shown to him before when his father had free time in her busy schedule. He passed several other students as well, some he recognised; Sasami gave him a quick smile that he returned as they passed each other before moving on. When he went through the nearby door and sat down in a desk close to the front, he looked to see his teacher, a woman apparently called Iruka, organizing papers. From her face and hands, her skin was a warm tan color, quite different from his mother's own pale skin. While her Chuunin vest covered her up nicely, it still showed off the round curves of her breasts, possibly a tad smaller than Kushina's own but still a good size...

Breasts… when did they get so noticeable? His mother was the prime example, but now that he thought on it, while he was walking to the academy, his focus on the chests of the more well endowed women was strange… yet pleasant.

In fact, his mother in particular had been a _very_ distracting presence several times in the last few days; last night for example. He had felt his very body succumb to the bared images of her body as they flashed through several angles and poses. Naruto right now was digging himself a deeper grave within his mind as images trickled through…

While he was lost in his daydreaming, more students arrived, filing into the room and taking their seats along the benches. When the trickle finally slowed to a stop, the teacher stood up to address them. "Alright class, today is the first day so it will primarily be an overview of what you are to expect. My name is Umino Iruka, and I'll be your instructor for the next few years." She turned to the board to write up a few details. Naruto's eyes were naturally attracted to the details of her firm ass. It wasn't jutting out or anything, but the subtle curve of the tight fabric was enough for him to take notice of the contours. With notice came memories of the previous night, and the tingling sensation he could not forget.

Kushina, clad only in a bra and panties, the former slipping off and fully exposing her boobs, the tight panties that wouldn't be acceptable outside the bedroom. He could see it now, overlaid on Iruka's as she stretched up as well; the hips however were not right, they were swaying too much, showing off as they bent up and down, up and down…

Naruto bit back a groan as he tried to forget the imagery, but soon enough, Iruka turned around and leaned forward with one arm on her desk, cleavage on full display through the top of her vest, he could see each of her breasts and the space and differentiated them from each other.

"...Here we'll have theory and academic lessons on Jutsu that are generally taught to you after graduating, including elements like wind, water, _fire…"_

It was a comfortable temperature in the classroom, but Naruto felt boiling hot. He could see his mother, leaning over him as she checked his temperature, a bead of sweat strangely the focus now, but it had an eventful journey. It slid down her graceful neck to the slope of her chest; down and down the droplet went drawing attention to the heaving and flushed skin it clung to. It finally reached its peak, collecting at the tip of his mother's nipple and hung from her mammary. The pink nub _ever so slowly_ hardened, poking out of its dormant state in arousal… The recollection was abruptly cut off when Iruka adjusted her position, now sitting on the desk facing the students, legs slightly open.

"... And here on thursday's you'll have taijutsu practice, from special immobilizing holds, fighting styles, blocks and so on will be _covered…"_

 _WHY WAS IT COVERED?!_ The paradise no doubt behind that strip of cloth was there, _right there_ and it was denied from sight; even so, it was something to see, her hips seemed to be _spilling_ out of those panties, legs long and powerful like a gazelle, the stomach a curving flat expanse. The skin had felt _wonderful,_ firm underneath but felt like pillows as his head rested on those thighs. His eyes locked onto that thin cloth, knowing what was behind it; it was so _damn unfair_ and _torturous._

In an attempt to ward off all of this, he tried to focus on the teachers face, the face, not the body, however, his eyes had locked onto the mouth as she spoke, mesmerized by how it moved…

"... And when _you have a grasp on it, we will pump what we can from your inner potential. I guarantee your complete and utter satisfaction at the end of your time here with the best of my abilities…"_

This time… it was Kushina's plump and _succulent_ lips as she bit down on the bottom one, a moan went uninhibited as she gazed down at him with _adoring_ eyes, licking her lips she smiled that motherly smile. It was enchanting, endearing, but above all, it was _hypnotizing._ His _cock_ was in her hands, bigger than he remembered, the same size as now; she slowly and leisurely pumped it up and down, letting that pressure in his lower belly build up again…

And then the unbearable tightness of his shorts forcibly snapped him back into reality. He looked up to find Iruka gazing directly at him in concern. "Is there something wrong?" she asked. The worried look on her face only served to worsen his discomfort. Though for a different reason.

"Uh… I-I need to go to the bathroom, please?" he asked weakly.

"Very well…" She sighed, "Take your time, as I said, it's only introductions…"

He gave her a strained but grateful smile and slid along the bench to get up. The two girls sitting next to him shuffled to let him pass; fortunately, the overhang of the desk made it easy to hide his now rock-solid boner. He adjusted his clothes as he finally stood up fully and made his way to the door.

"Uh…Sensei, can I go too?" asked another voice. Naruto glanced back to see a wild-looking girl who had a pair of red markings on her face and in a very familiar hoodie. She caught his eyes slightly and gave an audible sniff. A small puppy with white fur and black ears peeked out from the collar of her jacket.

"Mm… remember next time class, go before you come here, I can't stop the lesson for your sake all the time." She waved the two of them off as they exited the classroom.

The two walked in silence as the neared the toilets. Truth be told, Naruto was going to back home to his mother and get her to take care of his problem. But now with this student with him, he couldn't slip away without someone knowing.

"So, you're the Hokage's kid?" Naruto blinked and looked over in surprise as the girl initiated conversation. "Mom told me about you back when we first met. We all came together for that big playdate deal… Namikaze Naruto right?"

"Uzumaki," he answered jerkily, before recollecting himself, "It's Uzumaki Naruto. My dad gave me my mom's family name."

"Ah…so…" The girl glanced at him, then away, "I…do you remember me at all?"

"Uh…" To be honest, if it weren't for the fact his mother was the prime reason he was so out of it, he would forget HER name, but thankfully the hoodie was similar enough to kickstart his memory. " _Oh!_ You're, uh...Inuzuka...Kizu, right-ttebayo?"

The girl broke out in a grin, "Yeah, that's me." She seemed rather happy that he remembered her. She gave another sniff and shook her head a little.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked her as she gave another sniff moments later.

She shook her head, seeming to come out of a daze. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm good. Do you smell anything weird?"

He tilted his head. "No…?"

"Hm. I keep smelling this...this _musk_ or something. Smells…kinda good, actually…"

"Is that why you left?"

"Uh… kinda? Figured I needed a break or something." She sniffed again into the air before frowning, "It seems to be following me or something though. I took a shower so that can't be it…" She looked down at the puppy in her jacket, "... it's not you is it?" The pup moved slightly and gave a sleepy whine. "Well whatever it is, it's making me dizzy… a good dizzy- it's really hard to explain…" She then slid the zip of her jacket down and opened it, flapping the coat to relieve her body with the cold air. "It's also making me a little warm…" She fished the dog out of her collar and gave him a kiss on the head before moving him to the top of her own.

It wasn't another ten steps before they reached the bathroom, by which time Naruto's penis stiffened a little more at the Inuzuka heiress's bared shoulders. He quickly went inside and took a stall, locking the door behind him. He sat down and took a deep exerting breath to calm down.

Giving a gut wrenching sigh, he looked down at his traitorous piece of anatomy. Before it had been simply something hanging off him and he didn't mind it; yesterday it had managed to become useful as a catalyst for an additional bonding activity between his mother and himself. Now? It was quickly becoming more trouble than it was worth. He pulled it out, throbbing and large as it was and simply stared. …His mother had gotten it to calm down by…rubbing it, right? So he tried that, carefully tugging at the loose skin with both hands. It had been so long that he desperately needed to do it. A tight grip seemed to be a step in the right direction, as the pressure definitely felt good on his cock. He pumped at it slowly, then sped up a little when that did not prove painful. Soon enough, his hands were flying up and down the pole and that familiar blank buzz was returning to his head. A smile vacantly spread across his face, and a large dollop of clear, sticky fluid oozed out. It stopped briefly at his foreskin, but the stuff got caught up in his fingers and he inadvertently smeared it all along his long shaft, lubricating his grip as more and more started to leak out.

… Yet he could also tell it wasn't really that good. He wasn't _quite_ at the same level of pleasure as when his mama had done it for him. Nowhere near it actually. He groaned in disappointment and simply let go of his shaft, making it pulse out more of his gunk onto the ground. He simply stared at it a little longer… _How do I deal with you dammit!?_

GoF

Kizu groaned under her breath, rubbing at her face some more. She'd already washed her face, but now with the water drying, she was trying to psych herself up. "Get a grip already, no mysterious smell is going to muck with your head!"

Akamaru woofed quietly, wagging his tail in agreement from on top of her head.

"That's right little guy, nothing messes with Inuzuka Kizu, next Alpha bitch of the Inuzuka Clan!" Her nose twitched… and but then she growled and _didn't_ sniff. "HAH, take that you damn stench! I'm not gonna let you bother me any…" the mysterious smell suddenly intensified, ".. Urg, you can't beat- ***sniff*** GOD DA-"

She stopped… and sniffed again… and again, and looked around. The origin of the smell was close. Slowly she inclined her head, giving short sniffs that made her feel _good dizzy happy_ again, but she kept it together looking for where it was leading her.

It was rather close by, the stall that that Naruto girl had gone into.

She held in her growl internally. So that Hokage kid thought it was funny making her nose go crazy hmm? _I'll see what she thinks when I give that bitch a bloody nose._ She took a moment to gently set down her ninken partner. Didn't want to hurt him by accident, after all.

Looking around, she ran in the opposite direction of the stall, put one leg on the sink and putting all her power into it, she _jumped_ backwards, flipping until she went through the space between the ceiling and stall door, neatly sliding down until she was face-to-face with her adversary.

For both Kizu and Naruto, the world stopped dead in its tracks.

Kizu would have begun with glaring at her and shouting soon after, but right now she was rather distracted by the _large meaty smelly_ penis sprouting out of the girl's crotch and _pressing against her leg_. She also noted that it was dripping _lovely smelly slime,_ which was having an even more profound attack to her senses, making her stumble both mentally and physically.

As this was going on, Naruto was simply backed up against the pipes, eyes wide in complete shock at the sudden breach in privacy. All the while however, his cock could not stop _twitching and throbbing_ happily against the Inuzuka girl's leg, drooling copiously all down her pants.

"Uh…ah…I can explain!" Naruto said hurriedly, his hands frantically trying to hide his still-dripping member from Kizu's sight. This was impossible however, not only because its length was impossible to conceal with his hands alone, but also due to her eyes locking onto it as she stared in an almost innocent incomprehension. Either way, the sight had burned itself into her eyes.

"...It…looks different from the dog ones…" she mumbled, "But...that's a cock, isn't it?"

"Uh…it's a penis," Naruto returned blankly, still completely off guard at this sudden Q&A from a girl he barely knew.

Kizu shook her head slowly, eyes still locked onto his throbbing shaft. "...No. Something that big, that…" She breathed in that scent and _moaned_ , "...that's a _cock._ Why do you have one?!"

He shrugged helplessly. _No point lying to her now._ "Born with it," he said simply.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Kizu finally reached for her hair, tugging at her spiky locks in confusion. "That's impossible! Mom told me only animals can be born with cocks!"

"Well, I dunno what to tell you," said Naruto, shrugging again, "I was born as a boy, and ever since last night, my thing always gets like this really easily." His hand drifted back to his dick and he squeezed it absently, attempting to relieve a little of the lonely pressure that had built up while he'd left it alone.

More of that _sticky smelly sap_ welled up from the tip and started to fall under its own weight. Kiba stiffened at the sight, gulping as her mouth flooded with drool in response and she sank slowly to her knees, until her face was level with the trembling, _oozing_ shaft.

"... C-can I touch it?"

Naruto looked down at Kizu in surprise. He never thought that anyone besides his mama would ever be even _willing_ to touch his…cock. But perhaps this would give him a lot more satisfaction than simply stroking himself. After all, his mother managed to do just fine. "Um. S-sure," he answered nervously, "Go ahead."

With slight hesitation, Kizu's slender hands wrapped around Naruto's meaty tool. Lightly she began moving them up and down, milking it as she tried to entice more of that _sweet yummy lovely liquid_ out of it. Naruto moaned lightly as she worked into his aroused cock, finally enjoying the relief he'd needed since he woke up.

 _Drip drip drip_ the droplets went, and Kizu couldn't help but feel sad once they fell from the cock onto the floor. The flow showed no sign of slowing down as it kept on leaking. Kiza needed a solution to this; it seemed like such a waste for it to just spill to the floor.

… _it does smell good, so maybe it's tasty as well?_ Kizu then proceeded to stick out her tongue and test exactly that, catching a large, thick drop on the muscle. Instantly her body locked up and her eyelids fluttered as the _salty sweet yum yum yum_ soaked across her tongue and seemingly the rest of her body. The taste went away almost immediately however, disappearing down her throat and shooting _all the way_ to her groin.

 _She needed mooooooreee~._

Naruto gave a surprised gasp as Kizu, his new best friend, suddenly pressed her lips up against the fat head of his cock, foreskin piling heavily against them as she engulfed the moist helmet with her mouth. The swirling of her _slick, wet_ tongue against it sent more than just shocks up his spine. It was _much_ different; come to think of it, it was even better than mama! Then again, she'd only used her fingers…But that train of thought was pulled from his mind as a wet sucking sound originated from the knob-end of his prick, accompanied by a most wonderfully wet sensation.

Kizu herself was in ecstasy. From that one tiny taste of sap, she knew that she had to devour and savor it directly from the source, and she was not disappointed. It was better than any other food she had ever tasted: the cock itself was like a chocolate-filled lollipop, its gooey contents spurting out without end to slather itself across her tongue. Part of it of course slid effortlessly down her throat, spreading a fire to the rest of her body; but a tiny portion would remain and be lovingly, ravenously swirled around her mouth to entice her taste-buds.

And the dick itself…! Under the hood of foreskin, it was as if that _delicious gooey sweet gunk_ had become _enhanced_ in flavor, _marinated_ under heat and _clumped together_ to make a _chewy, delectable_ treat! And combined with the _meaty_ taste of that _spongy, mouthwatering prick head~!_ The gentle burn spread to every inch of her body across her skin, invigorating her as she kept suckling on his heaven-sent cock! With each increasingly loving lick and slurp, Kizu's eyes glazed over as her mind was covered in a warm haze of pleasure.

Of course, these sensations weren't exclusive to the Inuzuka girl. Naruto's head had long since hit the back wall of the stall, blue eyes rolling up as the end of his dick was seemingly bathed in a warm, wet pocket, one that moved with a single minded purpose to make him _love living._ He could feel every taste bud of Kizu's tongue as it aggressively swabbed at every bit of flesh under his foreskin, which seemed to be at least twice as sensitive as the rest. He didn't even need to use his hands anymore; just the girl's mouth was enough to feel the greatest pleasure he'd ever experienced. It was as if his cockhead were melting from pure bliss~.

The pressure had built up once again, and once more Naruto couldn't recognise it before he was tipping over the edge!

He managed to give out a warning this time at least; not verbal, but physical as his hands reflexively pulled at the back of the Inuzuka's head, holding her in place as his dick _swelled_ and his balls _clenched._

Kizu was brought out of her lazy haze as _her_ new friend's fingers tangled themselves in her hair, firmly preventing her from moving; not that she wanted to. She wasn't even given time to debate the issue before she felt a torrent of cum pass her lips and hit the back of her throat and spill _all over_ her tongue. Several spurts and her cheeks bulged, a couple of streams spilling out of her mouth past the foreskin, while the rest shot down her throat.

Where the previous stuff was fine, it couldn't _compare_ to the sheer _volume and thickness_ of this lovely, _creamy smelly so smelly yum yum~!_ Her thoughts grinded to a halt and she simply remained kneeling, even as she tried her best to swallow the _sludge batter_ that _flooded_ her mouth; she couldn't save the streams that exited her mouth on account of her mind briefly whiting out with pure bliss.

After around thirty seconds, Naruto let go and slumped backwards, exhausted and satisfied as his knees seemed to turn into jelly. Kizu likewise was satisfied; she tried to do her best to not only enjoy the taste but also swallow, in order to accommodate the drops she managed to scrape off her face and put back inside. It was slow going, as with each swallow a little of it clung to the sides of her throat, forcing her to swallow again. She knew her tongue would never forget this taste as she licked every finger.

For a while, no words were said as the Inuzuka took the time to lap up the _batter_ she had been given, even taking moments to swirl the wads of _slime_ around with her tongue, riding the high that the taste and smell brought her. The fire in her had grown to a blaze and now her nipples could be felt rubbing harshly against the cloth of her shirt.

As her body temperature rose, so too did its sensitivity, and the cocktail of different feelings and tastes were foreign, yet _so_ welcome. Whatever was happening, she was simply enjoying it. Just like she had enjoyed this whole moment shared between them.

It was Naruto that broke the silence.

"THANK you… that… I needed that." He shuddered and leaned forward, most of his mind having recovered; his limp dick flopped over his leg. He started putting it away, tucking it back into his boxers before Kizu gave a small whine.

"I… can I have more?" Kizu asked, "N-Not now but, maybe…next time that happens to you? You said it happens a lot, so maybe I…I could help you with it?" She blushed, but didn't look away, keeping eye contact.

Naruto was conflicted. While it was true that he would get hard again, he was looking forward to it getting handled by his mother again. On the other...hand, considering how quickly he'd gotten hard in class, it was unlikely that he'd get the opportunity to get to her in time. So why not split the burden? It wasn't like he couldn't do it with two people, right? "Well…only when we're at school okay?"

He was caught off guard as Kizu, in a burst of affection, jumped up hugged Naruto happily around his neck, smiling happily. "Thank you thank you THANKYOU!" She giggled and stood back up again, giving an awkward cough, "Uh… thanks."

She then turned around, opening the door and stepping out, leaving Naruto alone with himself. She made sure to pick up a sleeping Akamaru on her way out.

Naruto sighed as he was left alone, feeling better now that he had been relieved. This was certainly something to tell mama at least. At least now she didn't have to work so hard anymore!

With that, Naruto sat up, pulled up his pants and walked out the door after her. Iruka-sensei was probably worried by now; if not angry.

GoF

 ** _NS: And thus the sexiness ramps up, with Inuzuka Kizu taking the brunt of it. ...Also, with all those italics, I think I'm definitely moving this to AFF._**

 ** _Kuro: I wonder who the next victim will be...and which cherry Naruto will pop first. I'll bet a shot of vodka says it's Sasami that's next._**

 ** _Doom: I thought Naruto was taking more of her brunt actually, she just took his cum._**

 ** _NS: *rimshot* Anyway, Doom and I have decided that Naruto's new...traits should be categorized into concrete 'abilities.' The reason for this? Check the title/summary for a hint. :P_**

 ** _Doom: Yeah, basically think of it as an RPG, their abilities get stronger the more they use them, and when they get enough experience they get a new ability, we've added a bunch of starter skills to help Naruto on his way, but he's still kind of weak… So without further ado, let's see where he is in terms of strength. He gained a number of abilities for his first sexual act with Kushina, when he gets another three will give him another set of them. After that, virginity._**

 **Shota Body:** _Your body is child sized. You're cute and adorable, but weaker as well._

With this skill, Naruto gains a bonus in infiltration, nobody really suspects a kid, however, his small body means a vast decrease in strength and he would also would have have a penalty with seduction with older women.

 **Big Start:** _You've managed to keep some of your original size to begin with._

In a world of females, a big dick gains attention, so it's a penalty to concealing the truth of his gender. However, with it is an increase in cum and precum generated, pleasure given, pheromones given off and so on. Slight bonus to seduction… but how they view you is another thing.

 **Pheromones:** _Any women of the Inuzuka clan, or any other detection specialist, will love your smell and enjoy your company._

It's very subtle, so it wouldn't work on other characters usually, but pretty much any other beastial and instinct driven women would love this, it's only effective against the younger generation.

 **Tasty Dick:** _You make sure the experience of blowjobs are pleasurable to the female as well._

The sperm, dick, and smegma are delicious to whoever tastes it. However, it only works on younger females, child sized because of it appealing to them better. Sperm is also more likely to be swallowed.

 **Heat-Inducing Sperm:** _The blowjob is simply foreplay._

With this, when sperm is swallowed, it allows for the victim to be hornier, likely allowing for further activities. However, it only works on older females. Thankfully, it also speeds up the time it takes for younger ones to hit puberty.

 **Pre-cum is Still Cum:** _It's in the name isn't it?_

With this, any skill that affects the sperm is half as effective on the precum when applied.

Doom: With that, it's the end of the chapter, hope you come and see the next chapter once it's up… now get your hands out your pants and comment, follow and all that. Bye.


	3. Exploration

NS: So we got two chapters out within two days. Shall we see if we can make it 3/3? Also, Ficwad's upload formatting still sucks ass.

Doom: Unlikely, I'm already collapsing in exhaustion from the last all nighters… and I wouldn't know, all the way.

NS: I hear that.

Disclaimer: None of us own Naruto.

Doom: If we did, Haku wouldn't be a fucking trap.

Chapter 3: Exploration

"...Huh?" asked Naruto in confusion, staring at his mother from his end of the table. She had on a normal expression herself; it would've been more serious were it not for the fact that she was blushing lightly.

"Hmm? Well I'm simply saying that I will be able to take care of your… stiff moments once a month socchi." She went back to her rice, trying to look like all of her attention was focused on mixing it with the curry lamb side dish.

"... Only once a month, mama?" Naruto asked, still confused at what she was saying. Was he being punished? Why so little? This didn't make any sense. He'd had enough trouble trying avoid 'incidents' more than once a _day,_ let alone a month!

"Well, yes, I mean, it'd be impossible otherwise Naruto…" She coughed delicately, taking the devastated look on her son's face as something else. "I'm sorry Naruto, I know it may have…felt nice for you, but in the end it's really too much of a bother if I had to deal with it _more_ than that once. It's just the way things have to be."

Naruto was hearing, but not really believing it. Dinner went by in silence as Naruto stared at his own rice and wondered what he'd done to deserve this punishment. Because of that arrangement, the boy didn't really feel guilty when he didn't tell his mother about Kizu and their little arrangement in school.

But, he did take to heart what Kushina's last bit of advice. ' _This is a secret only between the two of us, DON'T tell anyone else.'_ Well, if she was so strict about weird rules, then he wouldn't tell _her_ about the secret between him and Kizu-chan! Fair was fair, after all.

Kushina finished her meal in silence, unaware of her son's subtle resentment. She was in full belief that her initiative in laying down ground rules should enforce she knew what she was doing.

GoF

Naruto's day didn't get any better when he woke up. The previous night, he'd had another slew of weird dreams again, this time with Kizu; memories of her sucking on his thing were the highlight, and because of the frustration of Kushina, she had taken the place of sucking a few times, looking up at him with submissive apology in her eyes. Naruto forgot about most of those dreams by the time breakfast went by.

In the end he woke up with a huge boner, and had to cool it down once again. In a way, he realized that he could possibly do that with other ones he got… but something told him that wouldn't work, kind of like how touching it himself didn't work all that well either; only when he woke up and had a stiff cock could he deal with it easily.

Right now he lapsed in and out of attention to his teacher; he never let his eyes linger too long on her breasts and so on, and found that straining his vision left of her head kept him safe from any arousing imagery. He already had difficulty with actually listening to the lesson, but it was a simple class and he managed to take down enough notes for later.

Eventually, lunch break came and all other potential kunoichi went out in groups to play and eat together. The clan heiresses and Naruto were left alone due to their prestigious status, along with intimidating parents that advised their children against talking to them, lest they make fools of themselves. Of course this is usually from the civilian families, so it wasn't like they were isolated entirely.

From her seat near the front of the room, Uchiha Sasami craned her neck to look back at her childhood friend Naruto, frowning at her fidgety, distracted countenance. Just like the day before, the Hokage's son seemed to be suffering from some sort of plaguing thoughts, which was strange because a week ago she was fine…

She also didn't like the way that the dog bitch Inuzuka kept glancing at Naruto. She was friends with him the longest, so it was only natural that she'd feel protective. If only Kizu going to the bathroom with her had been the only worry, that way she could blame it solely on her.

When the bell rang for lunch, she was looked forward to spending more time with Naruto on the playground. She didn't greet her first, simply walked outside and waited for her to usually take the initiative. So she was understandably shocked when Naruto didn't come see her first, and instead walked back inside with the Inuzuka, a strange expression on their faces.

Betrayal was an understandable feeling to have; although, it wasn't like the dog girl and Naruto were doing anything to deliberately hurt her feelings. It was just that this was the first time in the academy, the first real day and Naruto wasn't all there to enjoy it with her. As an Uchiha, she should be above feeling such petty things as jealousy, but…her young face swelled in an angry pout. _I was friends with Naruto-chan way longer than she was! What makes_ her _so damn special?!_

And so, Sasami ignored the attempts made by other children to talk to her, and instead marched back into the building… strangely, that seemed to only motivate the girls there to wish for her company even more.

Sasami navigated the halls, trying to track them down…meanwhile, behind a door she passed by, the two of them were 'playing' together in their own way...

GoF

"K-Kizu-chan, w-why so s-suddenly?" Naruto said nervously, as he was backed against the wall. The Inuzuka heiress wasted no time kneeling, yanking down his shorts and letting his long dick flop out.

"Naruto-chan~ I've been thinking of your tasty sperm all day~ I can't hold back any more!" she whined. Kizu frowned briefly at the limp member, before smirking and putting her tongue to the base of it. Slowly, she licked up its length, the cock growing harder and harder as blood raced down its length after her tongue, almost as if it were eager to greet her. Eventually when she reached the tip, it was at its maximum length and, of course, stiff as bone.

"W-wow, how did you d-do that-GHHG!" He clenched his teeth as Kizu gave a long suckle to the end.

"Ahh, because I've been practising~" She chuckled at his tormented and pleased expression, "I've been using some of the ice pops from my fridge. I think you'll like it better when I lick a lot." She smiled a little, "I mean, I got pretty _messy_ when it was with the ice pops… I got all _sticky_ and it was all over my face- AH, you really like that don't you?"

Sure enough, like his cock had ears and a mind of it's own, it was _throbbing_ and bouncing from the effect of Kizu's words. Already more precum welled up from the tip, but was almost immediately smeared by the Inuzuka girl giving it a kiss, before she started to attack the rest of the shaft with her lips and tongue, dragging the muscle up and down the hot flesh eagerly

Naruto loved Kizu for these brief moments. Of course, she was alright before, but they had just met so it was kind of awkward that for those brief moments, he wouldn't have anyone _but_ Kizu in this position. She was good at this despite not having much experience, but she was obviously getting better. The warm, wet feel of her tongue lapping at the side of his shaft, slathering so much drool over it that it dripped all the way to his balls, the sensitive sack contracting slightly in the colder air…

"Don't worry Naruto-chan, none of those ice pops tasted as good as your big meat pop~" cooed Kizu in a _decidedly_ un-Inuzuka-like way as she swapped to the other side, continuing to lavish his cock to complete the tongue bath.

Groaning, Naruto relished in the attention he was receiving; she was giving every crevice and space attention with her lapping tongue. Her lips bumped clumsily up against his shaft, but she was still the only one doing it for him, so that made her the best by default.

After about ten minutes of Kizu giving hungry attention to his thick rod, by which time she'd switched to swabbing the rounded underside, Naruto felt that familiar pressure behind his balls. "K-Kizu-chan, I'm gonna-!"

Immediately Kizu latched her mouth onto his poor neglected cockhead, which had been just about drooling a steady stream of precum onto the floor, and gave a great suck. It nearly pushed him right over the edge.

"Come on, Naruto-chan~ Give me all of your tasty sperm~ Just _pour it all in my mouth_ so it doesn't get everywhere~!"

That cooing, begging voice was what did it. In the next, twitchy seconds, Kizu's begging was drowned beneath a flood of off-white batter. She moaned, but this time she was ready and swallowed as fast as she could on the first spurt. With her preparation, she managed to swallow the entire few spurts, her cheeks filled to bursting… and then it finally stopped.

With one more almighty swallow, she grinned back up at Naruto's exhausted face, "Thank you for the meal Naruto-chan~ Gochisousama!"

GoF

Again, that ugly feeling of jealousy filled her heart. She had no idea what was going on in there, but she'd heard every sound from outside. _One way or another Naruto, I will find you and make you talk._

For now, the Uchiha girl ducked out of sight as her friend and the dog girl stumbled out of the closet. She just needed to wait for the right moment…

And then, when Naruto was waving goodbye to the dog girl, he was turning the other way, his face showing that he didn't suspect anything… _NOW!_

She darted out of her hiding spot, and before Naruto could register her appearance, grabbed him by the wrist and kept running down the hallway, around a corner and opened the door to an empty classroom. Once Naruto was thrown into the room, she locked the door behind her. _No escape now._ "We need to talk."

Naruto blinked, totally bewildered by the scenery change. "Eh? Ah! Sasa-chan, how are you-ttebayo?" he asked, grinning brightly at his childhood friend.

Sasami glared…before her shoulders slumped and her glare went from intimidating to merely grumpy. "Naru-chan, I'm trying to be serious here."

"Hah? Alright, what were you saying?"

"I can't just start over! You ruined the mood!"

"Well, why do you need a mood to talk to me? You can just talk, right?"

Sasami grumbled at the dense attitude and Naruto was infamous for; she didn't see clan, age, rank or atmosphere. When it came down to it, everyone was on the same level as her; everything else just didn't matter. Even if it sounded arrogant, which it wasn't; it was just that she simply _was_ that stupid. "What were you doing in the closet with that dog girl?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he glanced away, unable to look Sasami in the eye. "I-I don't know what you're talking about-ttebayo."

She felt her impatience reaching its peak. _Stupid,_ and _a terrible liar. Honestly, can't she even_ try _to be dishonest?!_ Sasami grabbed Naruto by the kimono, shaking him. "What kind of idiot do you take me for?! I already saw you and her in that closet. N…not to mention…what I heard…"

Naruto began to sweat hard as Sasami blushed slightly, "It… it sounded weird but, you sounded like… you liked it?" She shook head, "I don't know what a cock is, b-but you've had it for that dog girl…but that's not the point! You talked to her about it, so who didn't come to me first, huh?!" She glared at him angrily.

"I… well I wasn't sure Sasa-chan would've wanted to…a-and besides, Kizu-chan just surprised me so-"

"KI-ZU-CHAN?!" Sasami shouted as her ire suddenly spiked, "WHY ARE YOU SO FAMILIAR WITH THAT MUTT!?"

"W-why wouldn't I be? I met her at that playdate when we were kids, just like with you!" he said defensively. Then he frowned, and Sasami felt a tiny thrill of apprehension run down her spine. Naruto might be kinda dumb and a bad liar, but woe betide anyone who rubbed him the wrong way. "And why do you care how familiar I am with her? That's my business-ttebayo!"

Sasami felt put out, but she couldn't back down from that, she wouldn't! "Of course it's my business as well! I-I mean…" She gulped, her skin taking on a pinkish tinge as she fidgeted. Whether from nervousness or embarrassment, she didn't know. "W-we've been friends for so long…but you never thought to ask me for help… I mean, did you not trust me enough?"

And like that, Naruto's dark mood deflated.

"... I'm sorry Sasa-chan, it only happened very recently, uh, my problems, so… it's been a little difficult. I would have told you but mom made it a secret and Kizu was a accident…"

Sasami frowned a little, her eyes focusing on his chest. Naruto sighed. "... Want me to tell you all about it? I haven't told Kizu all the details…"

Sasami looked him in the eyes, and nodded.

And so, the two ten year olds discussed incestuous and sexual problems that had been happening, including how Naruto had had a cock for all of his life. Sasami's expression lightened gradually as Naruto explained all.

Eventually it led to the inevitable question: "C-can I see it?" she asked, looking hesitantly at his pants. Sighing, Naruto went ahead and pulled down his pants, showing off his hanging member.

"... It doesn't look that big," Sasami falsely observed. She crouched down to look at it closely, recoiling as it twitched. "It moved!"

"It…does that sometimes…" Naruto said sheepishly, scratching his cheek, "I don't really know why…Kizu-chan did something with her tongue and made it all big and hard. And it also gets like every morning. Mama said she'd only help me with it once a month, so I needed someone to help me make it go down. If I do it myself it doesn't really work that well."

Sasami hummed thoughtfully, looking at member… "Maybe it gets like that because it's warm? Beds are warm, and tongues are hot…"

"Maybe, but the first time it happened I was just sitting in my room…" He tilted his head, "Actually, it was when I went to mama about it, she was in her underwear…and for some reason that made me feel very hot, and made it go hard."

"So…underwear makes it harder?" Sasami questioned confusedly.

"Well, it actually got hard yesterday in class too, when Iruka-sensei was teaching…I was looking at her chest and other parts a lot…maybe it's boobs and butts that do it as well." Sasami suddenly had an urge to frown once again, thinking about her big sister…if she had a chest that size, she could get it hard as well… "It also felt good when I put my lap on mama's."

Sasami smirked a bit, "Mama's boy."

"I-I'm not… it just felt different, okay? I mean, that time my...my cock wasn't as big, but it did get really hard and hot..." He trailed off, blushing as he once again remembered his mother's ministrations.

"Oh…d-do you think I could try?" Sasami asked rather timidly, "Just t-to try and see if it works!"

"Alright." Naruto trailed on with uncertainty, before giving a cursory glance around, "but I don't think we have a comfy place to do the lap thing though, dattebayo…"

"W-well…maybe the breast thing?" She looked down at her chest… "Would mine even work? I don't even have big boobies like sensei or your mama."

"Well maybe it doesn't matter?" Sasami cocked her head, nodded slightly and got to work undressing. Pulling her shirt off over her head, she bared her flat young chest to the air, shivering slightly. Naruto's cock then twitched even more, rising up a little, he frowned down on it, "I think you need to do more, mama had a lot of skin showing when it got really hard." So Sasami pulled off her sandals and shorts. As she stood before him now only clad in white panties, Naruto reached half-mast, which was decent, but not all the way there. And so the inevitable final result was to strip off the cloth which, hesitantly, she did.

Stark naked, standing in front of him, Sasami's face flushed a deep red that would put her favorite tomatoes to shame. Her soft white thighs pressed together in her embarrassment, trying to hide her small, hairless womanhood. Her torso, while completely flat, was still smooth and soft-looking. Her face was delicate, with a small nose and dark eyes, framed by black hair. "I-I can't do any m-more. Is it supposed to be this h-hard?"

"Uh, it is hard, but not really, _really_ hard."

"W-what does that mean?" Sasami asked in confusion, "Hard is just hard right?"

"Well sometimes it does this thing where it gets _really_ hard, like, it tries to get harder but instead just kinda…pulses a bit, I don't know-ttebayo."

"How would I do that?"

"W-well… mama was touching it and was really close and stuff, and Kizu-chan does that thing with her mouth really good."

"S-she licks it?" She frowned down at the penis, "It doesn't look tasty."

Shrugging, Naruto just pointed down at it, "She says it is."

Since Sasami was naked, she had a need to be defensive nature within her, "I-if I have to do that, t-then you take off your clothes too!"

"Alright, that's fair I guess…" Naruto didn't really have a problem with being naked, but since his mum had pounded it into his head, he'd been wearing clothes more out of habit than obligation. So with ease he stripped off the rest of his clothes, showing a decently healthy but slim body for a ten year old.

"A-alright… so, I just touch the two ball parts, or the long one?" Sasami was usually confident over a number of topics, but this particular one was awkward to her; not so much as trying a new thing as it was very weird to be doing it outside of her clothes.

"Well, Kizu and mama touch the long one. It's called a penis…or a cock."

Her hesitant hands brushed over the skin of his shaft. He shivered a little at her cool touch, but she was motivated further as she took a proper hold of it, lightly grasping around the base. That caused it to jolt upwards in appreciation for her soft fingers."I-I think it got really hard for a second!"

"Y-Yeah, I felt it." She stroked at it some. "You can go faster and squeeze harder. It doesn't hurt if you do that."

"Really?" _squeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZ-_

"N- _Not that hard!"_ he yelped, grabbing her wrists.

"S-sorry." She then moved her finger up and down, in a familiar movement…

"Ah, my mama was doing that the first time it got hard. It was really small then, so she could only use her fingers, but you-ah!" She'd found a comfortable grip to go with the rhythm and gently stroked it. As she did so, she shivered. "Are you still cold?" he asked.

"Of-of course I am, idiot! You made me get naked!" complained Sasami. Naruto, despite being dense, was also observant where it counted. Without a moment's hesitation, he pulled Sasami into a one-handed embrace. If she had become more red, she would have actually mistaken _herself_ for a tomato in the mirror. _But...it_ is _a lot warmer, now._ "B-Baka! Tell me when you're about to do something like that…"

"Well you're helping me, so I thought I'd warm you up."

Sasami didn't say anything and simply stared down his back, stroking his cock still. The warmth between their bodies was making her sweat a little; too cold on the outside, to too hot on the inside, it was making her dizzy. Unconsciously, her other hand dropped to the two large spheres dangling from the base of Naruto's dick.

Naruto stifled a squeak as her hand gently lifted one, then the other testicle in its skin, weighing it in her soft palm. "It's heavy," she murmured, eyes half-lidded as she started kneading the firm balls with her fingers, "And hard. But I can feel it kinda...I dunno...humming, I guess? That's weird."

The blond grunted as his childhood friend lazily massaged his nuts. "I d…dunno what they're for!" he gasped, "But whenever I f-finish up, I always feel them doing s-something, and then my cock shoots out all this white stuff. Kizu c-called it cum."

"How does it feel when it happens?"

"Really, _really_ good-ttebayo," Naruto moaned. As he spoke, Sasami felt a different kind of pleasure when looking at her friend's pleasured face, a kind of fulfillment that needed to be met. She wanted to help him feel good; she was his friend after all.

With renewed purpose, she ran her fingers up and down his cock again. This time, her fingertips dipped into the foreskin over the head and with a tug, she pulled it back. Judging from the gasp this drew, it was the right move. She broke out of his embrace and circled around behind him. Pressing her bare, slender body against his back, she placed both hands on his cock. One pumped along the shaft vigorously, the other rubbing and grinding against the fat helmet at the tip, which quickly smeared her palm in slippery, oily precum.

While it wasn't the same heavenly, melty feeling that Kizu's mouth had given him, Naruto found absolutely nothing to complain about Sasami's stroking. The firm grip made him sigh in relief, and the slippery softness of her other hand sent powerful vibrations down to his balls and back up his spine. Eagerly he bucked his hips, making her hand jerk even harder against his shaft and giving it more of a precum-slick coating. At the resulting spike in pleasure, he started thrusting his hips repeatedly, a stifled grunting escaping his clenched teeth. As he did so, he instinctively put his hands behind him to balance himself and grabbed hold of the first thing they encountered. In this case, it was Sasami's young butt.

The Uchiha girl squeaked in surprise, causing Naruto's cock to twitch in her hands. He squeezed her small posterior as she continued stroking him, admiring the slight give of what soft flesh was there in his hands. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her cheeks redden, possibly from embarrassment. "...What? I know it's n-not all that big, b-but we're ten! It'll grow bigger in a few years, alright?!"

Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but was momentarily distracted by her hands switching positions; now both were clasped tightly around his bared cockhead, fingers locked tightly together as she twisted her palms along the end of his dick. Within seconds more slippery clear fluid was added to the mix, intensifying the blinding pleasure and causing the blond's eyes to roll up again. This, combined with the mental image of _Sasami with mama's butt,_ meant that soon enough his meaty pole was swelling up again in orgasm. "O-oh god, S-Sasa-chan, I'm-!"

Without warning, Sasami found that she'd lost her grip on Naruto's cock as he whirled around and threw his arms around her, sandwiching his pulsating dick between their stomachs. "H-hey, what're you- _mph?!"_ Her protests were cut off as Naruto's lips suddenly pressed hard against hers. For a frozen moment, she felt a shiver of happiness at the sensation of her childhood friend's body pulled flush up against hers, warm and smooth. _And with her first kiss~!_ And then something boiling hot and sticky splattered _all over_ her soft belly and flat chest.

They stayed like this, their lips pressed together, eyes staring, all glazed and out of it. Finally, Naruto released her and staggered back, leaning against a nearby desk, while Sasumi slumped to the ground, not even minding the wooden floor against her backside. For a second, a few long, sticky white strings of cum connected her to his rapidly softening cock.

Slowly, Sasumi looked down at the thick stuff spattered on her belly. It was a completely opaque yellowish-white, plus it was giving off _such_ a smell! _If dog girl makes him squirt out this stuff with her mouth,_ she thought, blushing a bit more at the thought that _this_ had come out of that...that _dick,_ _Maybe it tastes good?_

She did recall him saying something along those lines…so with a small amount of hesitation, she scooped up some of the sperm and placed it within her mouth. It took all of her Uchiha composure to reduce her show of enjoyment of the tasty treat to a tasteful moan. It didn't stop her from wiping it off and consuming the rest. Her body was still kinda slimy, but she could bear with it for-

Then, there came a loud ringing, signaling the end of break.

Naruto and Sasami's eyes widened…and Sasami squeaked once she realised that they were in the room where class was actually taking place! And here they were, in the middle of it! Naked! And it took too long to put on clothes in a hurry!

Sasami scanned the room, before falling on the small closet that took up the corner, she rushed forward, grabbing their clothes and Naruto on the way, crying out slightly in surprise, before she nearly ripped the door off by it's hinges and jumped inside, pulling him in and slamming the door behind them.

Not three seconds later, Iruka opened the door and was setting up for class, followed by a trickle of other students. All of them were seated for an hour to learn about ninjutsu theory, and applied practice…meanwhile they were hidden, reeking of sex in a metal container barely hiding it. And also stark naked.

Once more, Sasami found herself in a very awkward predicament; pressed up against Naruto in that confined space, his still burning-hot cock pressing between her thighs. They had very little room to move around in to top it off, and after their...session a few minutes ago they were both starting to get quite sweaty

Normally, Sasami would have been mortified to be found in such a position, but since she knew Naruto's penis was meant to be a secret, she couldn't afford for him to be seen either!

But still…a full hour, missing class wasn't too bad, but it was going to get hot in here…

"What do we do?" Whispered Naruto frantically, his breath tickling her ear in their confined space.

"Just keep quiet." She irritability snapped quietly back, trying not to shift her legs against the floppy tube of meat pressed against them. _Why couldn't we keep track of the time?! Damn it, now Sensei's gonna think we're skipping or something!_

There was no way to just escape, it would have been better to jump out the window now that she had time to think, but it was too late to think about what she could have done; right now she was focusing on keeping her breathing level.

At the ten minute mark an unwelcome problem made itself known, as they had gotten rather comfortable in her positions, Sasami's eyes widened as she felt something hard.

"Naruto…" She hissed.

"It's not my fault, it's because of you being naked and rubbing against me, I can't tell it what to do!"

She frowned and tried to shift away a little, unfortunately she found herself spinning around slightly and ending up with her back to Naruto, she had thought this might have affected him less since more of her parts were hidden, but his cock had wedged itself between her thighs, making it start pulsing and hardening again.

She growled as loudly as she dared, the head of his member making itself known when she looked down. Naruto whimpered slightly, hips shifting as he instinctively rubbed against her soft skin.

Twenty minutes and the locker was getting hot…and smelly.

"...could you please get some more chalk from the closet over there please?" came Iruka-sensei's voice from outside.

They froze, suddenly not so hot anymore. They were gonna be found! As footsteps approached their hiding spot, their heartbeats ramped up and they both broke out in a sweat. as they awaited being given away-

And then, they were surprised for the door to open and reveal Kizu, who looked rather bored until her eyes alighted on the scene before her. They simply stared at one another for a few, awkward moments. Then she grinned and, glancing obviously down at Naruto's half-hard cock, ran her tongue across her lips with a devious wink, grabbed a box of chalk and quickly closed the door again. "Here you go sensei~!" they heard her call.

Sasumi was bewildered…but then slowly grew angry at the mutt girl's behavior… and the fact that Naruto had gotten even harder than before because of her appearance. _I'm not going to lose to that mutt!_ As slowly as she dared, but as quick as she could, she lifted herself off of Naruto and lowered herself onto her haunches. In the confined space, the head of his dick wavered directly before her face. As such, she was treated to the view of that slimy liquid welling up out of the slit, clouded now with some white, and suddenly felt intimidated.

But she wasn't going to be outdone! If that mutt could do this, then an Uchiha could do the same!

Her mouth opened wide and she slipped it over the cock head a second later.

Naruto placed his hands against his mouth quickly, to avoid moaning aloud as her tongue swirled crazily around his tip. Sasami wasn't going with lengthy tongue baths like Kizu loved to; she was moving in for the kill, as she tried to wrap as much of her mouth around him as she could, sucking _hard_ on his cock to try and pull him in further.

 _An Uchiha always goes right for the goal,_ she reminded herself stubbornly, bobbing her head up and down on the end of her friends meat stick.

While the violent assault on his member was proceeding, Naruto was doing everything in his power not to groan as her tongue-tip traced circles around the edge of his foreskin, biting down on his lip. It was with a fierce amount of raw will that he didn't make any noise except heavy breathing.

Sasami meanwhile had realised the taste of Naruto's member; it was similar in taste, yet completely different from the gunk she'd drunk before. It was a welcome thought to help the process along. She nearly lost sight her goal, simply wanting to keep sucking on him.

It would have passed tomatoes, if it didn't taste more like a dessert than any proper meal. That leaking goo tasted so sweet~ Maybe she could have some with tomatoes later. _That would be a nice combination._

Absently, her hand came up once again to weigh and massage Naruto's balls. Had they shrunk a little? Well, either way, they still felt firm to her touch, even as the sack sagged around it. _Maybe all that tasty white stuff comes from here?_ A thought made her reluctantly drag her mouth off his pole with a small pop, bubbly saliva still connecting them. _Hm...maybe if I make them feel good directly…_

Her lips then found Naruto's sack and he in turn near bit his tongue off to suppress the yelp of surprise, not entirely.

"Hmm? What was that?"

Natuto's eyes bulged, not only because his best friend had started taking his balls into her mouth, but because he had apparently not been quiet enough.

"Ah, sorry sensei! Akamaru got a little excited," came Kizu's voice. She was covering for them! That had to be it!

 _Kizu-chan,_ thought Naruto, putting a hand to Sasami's head as she continued suckling on each of his testicles, _I will owe you a week of mouth-time for this, dattebayo!_ Then that thought was chased away as Sasami silently debated which ball to devote most of her time to. She deliberated seriously, taking first one, then the other in her mouth, using her probing tongue to test each one, as she also had her hand give a slow stroke to the cock that lay against her face.

Now Naruto sighed, a goofy grin spreading across his face as he basked in his friend's ministrations. He wasn't really sure, but this image of his dick looming over her face was really relaxing. _Maybe if I get Sasa-chan to stop being mad at Kizu-chan, they might both help me at the same time!_

It was that image, of Sasami stroking him and fondling his balls while Kizu gave his foreskin a deep kiss, more than anything that finally made his cock swell. "Sasa-chan!" he whispered, "I'm gonna... _finish_ again!" And just like Kizu had before, Sasami immediately abandoned her ball-sucking to take his prick-head into her mouth.

As Naruto held his breath, his cock trembled more as it began to dump its third load today; within a minute, it went off once again. This time, it wasn't him that moaned, but Sasami. Thankfully her mouth was blocked off and only could be heard muffled around his meat, but it was still managing to spike Naruto's heart rate for fear being discovered. As her voice vibrated along the whole length of Naruto's spasming cock, it also sent him to Cloud Nine.

His spurts came out fast and large; further loud moaning came from Sasami's lips as she tasted the white shower of cum as it started filling her mouth. Even on it's third time, it took only a few shots to make her cheeks bulge out. Too late she realized she should have swallowed, and her lips popped over as the load spilled out, down her chin and falling onto her naked chest. She shivered as the hot sludge made her small nipples harden in the contrasting temperatures. And on and on went the cock, still going until she had to close her eyes. Her face was painted with a satisfying amount to call a face mask of white.

She scooped at it with her palms, scraping it up to pour into her mouth, giving off tiny whimpers for each drop that doused her tongue. When she finally finished up, she panted, feeling wonderfully filthy and sticky, her nipples still rock-hard

Naruto simply slumped against the door, exhaustion clearly marring his face.

They were startled once the door opened again, relaxing when it was simply Kizu, staring at them both with a large wolfish grin. "Have fun?" she asked teasingly. The classroom had long since been deserted; lessons had ended for the day.

Sasami just gave a long, delighted moan of exhaustion, while Naruto patted her on the head, stroking her soft black hair.

"So?" asked Kizu eagerly, "Got one more for me?"

Naruto boggled at her, the looked nervously at Sasami.

The Uchiha girl only nuzzled his once-more soft dick and childishly complained, "I'm full now…"

"Hmm…" Kizu uttered. Crouching down until she was level with Sasumi she leaned close…and licked a stray strand of cum which hadn't been wiped away. "Mn…tastes a little different straight from the tap," She hummed thoughtfully, "I like it; gives more of a cool taste."

Sasami gave her a small, annoyed look, with not much heart in it. "...Fine. You can have him half the time, then," she muttered, "But when he does it with his mother, you only do it once!"

"Hah?!" Kizu shouted, an outraged expression entering her face, "I had him first you damn dizzy-eyed crow!"

"We've been friends longer! I get more, mutt!"

"Oh? You want me to show you what a mutt can do bitch!"

"TRY IT!"

Naruto simply sighed, letting the girls work off their energy at one another and simply enjoyed the afterglow.

 **AN**

NS: So here we have the third chapter, in which Sasami becomes jealous of Kizu's privileges and tries to get ahead. So, this clears Naruto's next three sex acts quite handily, meaning he gets some more skills. What are they? Well...you'll have to wait until the beginning of the next chapter, because we were too tired wrapping this up.

Doom: Yeh we got nah rezzo th do thtttttttnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnfnrrfr…

zzz...zzz...

Next time: Amendment of an agreement.


	4. Promise

_**AN:**_

 _ **NS: Well, as promised, we'll start off Chapter 4 by listing the new skills/abilities that Naruto gained previously. Along with showing their effects in this chapter, of course. ;D Doom, if you would?**_

 _ **Doom: Zzz… zzz… zzz**_

 _ **NS: For fuck's sake...OI! The Slaughterhouse Nine is in town, get the fuck up!**_

 _ **UO: I got it. (Breaks out the Bugle and plays Reville)**_

 _ **Doom: Szzz! I'll save you Riley! …**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **We never speak of this.**_

 _ **UO: Don't even want to know**_

 _ **NS: I can live with that, I think. Now, Naruto's new abilities?**_

 _ **Doom: Alright… okay, so three new abilities due to Sasami's escapades, starting off with-**_

 _ **NS: Actually, let me just move these to the bottom…**_

 _ **Doom: Hmm, now we know that you all are looking for them to go into play, so slap that goofy look off your face and enjoy the chapter.**_

Chapter 4: Promise

It had been a hastily cobbled-together arrangement between the two parties, but eventually Kizu and Sasami were able to get one helping of Naruto's cock once a day, with the third helping as an 'up for grabs' extra.

With Sasami and Naruto's particularly public session together, as well as the rivalry between the two heiresses, they'd come a number of competitions to 'do it' in several different places: Kizu dominated the bathroom and closed off areas such as the closets, preferring to be in confined spaces in order to sample all of that musky scent that came with Naruto, she also managed to wrangle Naruto into the same classroom cupboard as before, stark naked to enhance the experience, not during their class however, since Naruto was in enough trouble missing the last one.

Sasami, on the other hand, had taken a number of actually public places, stripping off clothing to the minimum to blow his cock, in a hallway, empty classroom, and once even behind a tree while Kizu grudgingly kept an eye out during break. Whenever Sasami asked because she knew that the Inuzuka could smell this was a mystery, but she seemed extremely pleased and smug afterwards, saying that taking a risk showed she had more determination to help Naruto with his problem.

Naruto himself was rather exhausted after each day; he managed to actually last much better than those first two days, however. At this point, it was more a mental fatigue and the buzz of the activities that had kind of worked him into a different kind of tired state, more good than bad but still made him sleepy.

Because of the regular sessions, Naruto didn't have any awkward boners afterward, saving him the unpleasant cold dunk in the morning. The good news was that his mother managed to work his way back into his heart again; in spite of mentally making up with her, he really couldn't say anything about Kizu and Sasami. If it was meant to be a secret between them, then that meant it should stay that way.

He found out quickly that something had changed after Tuesday, after Kizu jumped him at the start of recess: when he came, it felt A LOT more powerful and also lasted a lot longer. Kizu, despite her efforts couldn't save all of the cum and ended up with a sizable patch of semen on her clothes and splattering the rest all over the floor. It took a little heavy cleaning to quickly get it off. That is kind of why on Thursday she decided to wear no clothes…not even panties.

After the experience, he didn't even really feel that tired; it was just kinda hard to walk straight a little afterwards, and he usually was in a happy daze because of it, but not tired.

Naruto would have dismissed it as simply getting used to it, but he'd also noticed that a number of other girls in class were talking to him. It wasn't like he'd gotten super popular or anything, but he certainly had a little more popularity. Sasami even commented on him looking a little better; a check in the mirror confirmed his face had gone through a few small changes that made him noticeably…more appealing? It wasn't something he could put his finger on.

Tracking down the start of these recent changes were when he went to school after the day him and Sasami were together. Maybe it was the fact that sex was the only noticeable variable, but he was sure there was more to it than that. So how could he find out what was going on? As their first week drew to a close, he tried to figure out any more differences about his body, but so far no luck.

He was snapped out of his musings as he passed the staircase, and was suddenly pulled to the side underneath it. Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized Sasami, stark naked, grinning mischievously as they crouched inside the small space. The only thing capable of hiding them was the creaky wooden steps he'd been planning to go up.

"S-Sasami! We can't, it's nearly time for class-"

"I told sensei you weren't feeling well and I was taking you home." She pulled him closer, already pulling down his pants as she spoke, "It was the last class anyway, which is a free-study period. I can't believe how easily she bought that too!" So saying, she took his flaccid dick in hand and started pumping.

Another change was that Naruto also found it a lot easier for his cock to get harder when it was time for their fun. Within seconds it had assumed its hardened glory, and Sasami gave her customary kiss on the end of his knob, dipping down it a little once before kissing her way down the underside of the shaft, stroking it all the while. He moaned when she then finished off by burying her face in his still-full ballsack, nuzzling it affectionately and leaving his penis to rub against her hair and face.

Naruto froze up a little as a patter of footsteps went down the staircase above their heads. Sasami paid it no mind, having lost any fear of being discovered in public places since the first day; if anything it gave her an edge over Kizu, who preferred to stay locked up in one place.

As she continued her assault on his privates, Naruto simply leaned back and contemplated how hard (ha!) it must have been for other people who had penises; it certainly felt good, but to have this many experiences in one day must have exhausted them.

He was suddenly hit with a rather amusing image of him sitting on a couch with a faceless figure with a penis, talking about how their days went and sharing experiences. It made him feel strangely mature.

He was brought out of that old man's fantasy by Sasami, who had now popped one of his balls into her mouth, swirling it around inside her mouth. Naruto, feeling tired of standing, slowly crouched down until he was kneeling on the ground; Sasami didn't stop sucking as he did so, lowering herself onto all fours to keep up and arching her back. In the process, Naruto was treated to the sight of Sasami's bare (though meager) ass being thrust into the air, swaying back and forth as she switched to his other ball.

Suddenly Naruto felt a weird sensation, to go along the sensation of Sasami's ball-bathing; like he could have adjusted her position a little instead of simply letting her service him. However, he wasn't really in the mood of arguing with Sasami in this state, so he kept quiet…well, quiet as he could without moans slipping out through his lips. He idly noticed how his pre-cum was dripping into her hair as she worked on him. "Sasa...chan, your hair is getting all-hnn, sticky!"

"Mm," She popped his ball out of her mouth and looked up at him unconcernedly, "I'll clean it out later, I'm sucking your thing right now." She then went back down and licked at the midpoint of his shaft, then back to his sack once again.

He let out another moan as she slurped on the baggy skin in the middle, massaging it with her lips. She had became quite good at this, along with Kizu, as they paid attention to his sounds to figure out what he liked the most, both had their preferred style; while Kizu explored the head, Sasami practically worshipped his nutsack.

After that, it wasn't long until his prick exploded with more cum. Some of it squirted out onto his crotch from what Sasami couldn't save, having had to rush to take him into her mouth.

Naruto sighed before trying to get up…but was stopped by a quick maneuver from Sasami, who flipped her whole body around so she was kneeling on his chest, her slit hanging above Naruto's head.

"I'm not done yet~" Sasami giggled and kissed the tip of his cock, "We're not going to be doing this for a few days right? I'm going to drain~you~dry~" She punctuated each word with a quick hard stroke. Naruto sighed, both in exasperation and contentment as they continued with round two…

GoF

"... Holy fucking shit that was hot."

"Oh… oh my…"

"Heh, covering those eyes don't mean anything sis, I still see the veins~ you pervert~"

"W-well… I hoped we'd find someone who likes that stuff like we do, but I didn't think they'd have something like-"

"Like what mom and dad were using that one night, fucking each other to exhaustion?"

"…O-Onee-chan, sometimes I wonder how on earth we are related."

"Easy. You stole my tits, I stole your backbone, and our dear old mother and father worked out their sexual frustrations like bunnies until the day we were born, and now only indulge in annual get-togethers."

"U-un…s-speaking of which, that's next month…r-right?"

"...Sis, you NEED to get laid, and not just from me. Good thing we just found the perfect candidate~ New fuckbuddy here we come!"

GoF

And so, Naruto enjoyed a nice, long Saturday of NO pleasureable remedies… for a grand total of ten minutes in the morning.

Kushina, being in a mono-gendered female race, had no clue about modesty in one's own home, especially one where her family walked into the kitchen, sleepy eyed and wearing only a pair of panties…particularly racy ones for that matter, having put them on without thinking.

They were reserved for 'I'm sleeping at Sasa-chan's house' nights alone with Mako.

At the sight of his mother in a thong accenting her perfectly round ass, as well as her bared tits when she turned around, there came a soft *thump* from under the table

"Whuzzat?" Asked Kushina sleepily, looking for the unidentifiable noise. Naruto cursed under his breath and volunteered to make breakfast quickly, to which Kushina only tiredly waved him off as he started with basic poached eggs, all the while adjusting his shorts quickly and constantly to hide his boner.

If she was only going to handle it once a month, then he should at least be considerate for her strange rules by not showing it off until then. Unfortunately, this time no amount of time under the cold shower seemed to work its magic on his hardened member. He growled in frustration at the confirmation that yes, only morning problems could be solved with water.

He managed to keep it hidden throughout the day, and it got easier since it didn't throb after Kushina put clothes on… but unfortunately for Naruto, wearing a pair of short-shorts and a sleeveless shirt was hardly helping in his opinion. Why was his mom tempting him so much all the while saying she won't help him afterwards until another two weeks!?

It didn't help they had a weekly established mother-son bonding time, unofficially, playing a few games together; sometimes his father even joined in when she had free time.

Kushina's tantalizing cleavage REALLY didn't help Naruto at all. But in the end, it all turned out well and he went unnoticed. That night he slumped into bed, and hoped that when he woke up the next morning, his cock would have calmed down from full-on hard to semi-hard, so he could take a shower and breathe more easily.

Then again, the best laid plans of mice and men...

GoF

When Naruto woke up, he felt extra uncomfortable. He'd expecting this; even in the carefree dreams he'd been having of the times shared Sasami and Kizu the last week, along with additions of his mother, he could tell that he would be having a unique wakeup call.

So when he woke up to find his sheets tented six inches higher than the rest of him, he didn't even bother to scream like he had the first time. He did groan in annoyance at the cold, slimy wetness that registered from that region sat up and groaned in disappointment of himself. _Wetting the bed? What am I, six?!_

He sniffed once and frowned at the recognisable scent.

…So he came in his sleep?

He simply stood up and made his way to the bathroom, stripping off his clothing as he went, until he was naked in the middle of the shower. He would have turned on the cold shower right away, if it hadn't been for the slight dripping sound he picked up.

He looked down to see his hanging cock, and a small amount of dripping precum from the end of it.

"...You are kind of reaching the point I wonder why I need you," Naruto grumbled, "First you get hard when I don't need it, then you make girls more distracting, and even if the sucking thing Kizu and Sasami do is fun, they get kind of exhausting…"

He simply turned the cold tap and the water went full blast on his crotch…and it didn't even go down. If anything it was aching painfully now, like straining a muscle that refused to relax, stubbornly jutting out from his body at a near 90-degree angle.

"OH COME ON, DATTEBAYO! WHAT ELSE CAN GO WRONG!?" As if Murphy were listening, the door suddenly opened and in stepped Kushina, clad in a black, spandex-tight pair of shorts and a sports-bra that showed off her flat, toned stomach.

"Hey, socchi, mind sharing the-

She stopped suddenly as her eyes locked onto the very hard and enormous member dangling between her son's legs. She simply stared, her mind drawing a complete blank.

"Na… Na… WHY IS YOUR- Urg…" Kushina sputtered. It took a good minute before she collected herself enough to control her voice. She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing, before looking at her son directly, her face suddenly the picture of serenity. "When you're done, we need to talk, apparently."

Naruto gulped at the fragile calm on his mother's face. This was not good…one wrong move -or word, even- could have her freaking out again. Okay, Naruto. You can do this…just remember, no sudden moves.

GoF

"So… you're saying this happened the morning you woke up?" Kushina asked, sipping her tea and trying to reign in her chaotic emotions.

"Y-yeah, I woke up today and it was all hard and leaking and stuff…" Naruto was kneeling in a painful position as punishment for not coming to his mother about it sooner. Whether or not it was intentional was the matter of discussion at the moment.

"Hmm, and you didn't think of telling me this sooner…why?" His mother put the cup down and stared into his eyes.

"Uh…" Naruto was in a bind; for one, he was going to fix it eventually by visiting Sasumi and Kizu, but that plan was delayed for now. It was actually his backup plan to visit them during the holidays because of how unmanageable his cock would be without them. Maybe it was also because he felt bitter that mama cut their bonding time so short, but all these reasons couldn't be said…she was sipping tea right in front of him after all.

So his face took on the infamous 'puppy-dog eyes of submission' in hopes that it would work this time. "Ah…because I thought mama would be mad…" he said contritely, "You said it would only be once a month…a-and it only started l-leaking today." This part was, of course, perfectly true… technically, it only 'leaked' when Sasumi and Kizu got it really hard.

Kushina bit her lip as she considered this. One week…that was more than three times a month, far more than she expected; this was not…NOT what she was expecting. It was hard to be the unshakable mother when something like this was delegated to herself personally every week.

Briefly, she considered dipping into her position as the Hokage's wife, and simply hiring a servant to be discreet and take care of it…but then again, there was the biggest problem of all: while she would have little trouble finding a woman in the village to help this problem that would keep their mouths shut for the right amount of ryō…the problem was that it would still be a BIG step, and the thought of hiring someone to attend to her son felt wrong.

She herself had pledged her position as a mother to helping Naruto and his problem. Was she really going to hire some stranger to do her duties for her? Kushina, once again used her troublesome adaptive loyalty to her family and home to rationalize her problem. Her mind closed off as she locked onto the facts presented to her. Once a week… it isn't too bad, it's something that has to be dealt with. Besides, it's not like it's that painful or anything… once I deal with it, I can clean myself off and Naruto will still have a normal, happy life… It's fine like this. He just didn't tell me because he thought I limited my help to him… he thought he would be a burden… I can't let him think that!

Kushina was unaware of the noose that she placed around her own neck as her thoughts made a full cycle to agreement. "Naru-chan… please lay down on your back."

Naruto looked up in confusion, but then slowly found himself being pushed back until he was lying down…Kushina was already pulling down his boxers. This time, Kushina despite her resolve, couldn't look at Naruto's face subconsciously, so Naruto looked down to see and feel the noticeable weight of her body, as her juicy buttcheeks squished against his chest, the spandex doing nothing to hide the curves of her ass.

Kushina was aware of her son's aroused state by seeing his cock throb, but not understanding this, she simply thought the 'problem' had gotten bad by leaving it for too long.

Carefully, she put her hands to the thick shaft, only to hesitate as that small pressure caused more precum to start dribbling out. Then, very aware of the thick fluid running over her fingertips, she started to stroke him, hand over hand; each time a hand reached the bottom, she would return it to the top, repeating with the other hand in return. As a result, Naruto was treated to a new sensation. Instead of the rhythmic, up and down pumping that Sasami always gave him, it was an odd, undulating pressure that continually travelled in the same direction, from tip to base.

It was… unrefined, compared to the efforts and experience that the two kunoichi in training learned with their time. In a way it made sense, Kushina hadn't had any experience with a cock and didn't think an amount of skill was really needed to make it work. Futa seals were automatic and simply inserted and let loose once it felt the right amount of speed.

So that's why Kushina's movements were rather robotic and running through a practiced set of movements; Naruto honestly felt a little cheated right now.

"Mama… this doesn't really feel good…" Naruto said lightly.

Kushina stiffened and half turned her head towards her son. "Uh… it-it's not meant to feel good, it's meant to help you with your… problem, socchi."

Naruto begged to differ, whenever it was meant to be 'dealt' with, it had felt measurably better. "You're just yanking at it… it doesn't really feel right."

Kushina frowned in frustration; she HAD sort of practiced a few days beforehand… but it was on a metal peg, not a sensitive penis. Now that she thought about it, that WAS a bit of an oversight.

"A-alright… um, is this good?" She tried a lighter approach, her finger ghosting up certain sections of it, causing Naruto to felt a small thrill excitement… but then he felt a little greedy.

"Ye-yeah… can you touch the top please?"

Even if she faced away from him, Kushina couldn't mistake that gentle tone of pleading, she resigned herself to her son's wishes as she tentatively poked her fingers at the top. "T-the skin, peel it back?" And she did so, pulling back the hood of foreskin to reveal a dark pink, plump, mushroom-shaped tip that surprised her slightly. There also appeared to be some clumps of slime underneath; she shuddered to imagine what it was made of, considering the stuff still oozing out of the tip itself. "Uwah…socchi, even if you don't get...hard, you should consider washing this part out, alright?"

Hidden by her big butt, she was unable to see Naruto's expression, but it was suddenly uncomfortable. After all, Kizu-chan was always happy enough to clean all of that stuff out herself, and that was just the best feeling. Even more so than Sasa-chan sucking on his was a rather curious question, that despite Kizu cleaning it beforehand, it still managed to gain so much in so little time.

"But only mama sees me like this, so why would that matter?" Naruto asked honestly. Well, from Kushina's perspective, Naruto had believable acting skills…much to his credit.

"Uh… well, it's the principle of the matter… a-and you might get a girlfriend, I-I'm sure she could take care of it."

"Girl…friend? But I already have a girlfriend, Sasami."

Kushina tilted her head at that statement, before realizing he didn't mean what she thought. "Oh…no socchi, I mean more like… like me and your father, eventually, I'm sure you'll find a girl like that…Sasami is more a friend that happens to be a girl." Or who knows, maybe something will bloom from there.

"Like…you and dad?" Naruto scrunched up his face in thought. He never really did think about what his mother and father's relationship was like; due to being the Hokage, Mako wasn't always very close to her son as his mother, and seeing them together… he didn't really see anything between them.

Was it special…well, twice a week Naruto would usually be over at Sasami's house, s maybe?

"Can Mama be my girlfriend?" It was more of a curious note, but was then shaken when he heard giggles suddenly erupt from his mother.

"C-can I-? Hehe… socchi, Mama appreciates it, but I'm already with your dad and you can only have one girlfriend."

Naruto frowned again. Something about that felt really wrong to him. One girlfriend? Why only one to help me? Everything seemed to be going against the deal that him and Kuzi and Sasami do together.

So he chose to keep quiet… well, until Kushina managed to grind her thumb into a very good spot on his head, cause him to moan out loud and making her start in surprise. "... I-is this really that good for you, Naru-chan? C-could you control what you're saying... this is…a little weird."

"I-I can't help it mama, it feels really good."

Kushina breathed a little through her nose, choosing to ignore the thick musk, trying to ignore the fact she was pleasuring her son in the living room of her own home, right now, she was trying to ignore everything. So she gripped his cock and simply put her new sense of cock taming to good use. She had found that a number of parts were sensitive on her son, from the fat pink helmet to the bottom with the balls, and some of the least expected things seemed to please him; softly tracing up and down his member with her fingertips seemed to make him kick a little from how good it was. All the while, that clear, oily fluid gushed out over the whole thing endlessly.

It was when her hands felt his balls contracting did she stop in confusion, leaning down to get a better look.

"Uh… what's tha-" She was cut off as a yellow-white geyser of white cum erupted from the tip of Naruto's long rod. Naruto grunted as he let loose the load he had saved for the entire weekend. Over and over he felt his sack clench, pumping that thick, almost porridge-like sludge through the fleshy pipe at his crotch with each laborious, mind-blowing jerk. By the second spurt, his eyes had rolled up and he went limp, still bucking his hips into the air.

Kushina was unfortunate to be on the receiving end, as each gout of it slammed into her chin, she pulled back after the second hit her in shock, but that didn't stop the rest from drenching the front of her top as it fired upwards like an artillery cannon.

Kushina simply blinked stupidly, chin stained in white as she looked across the room, glancing down to see the monster falling into softness, white cum still seeping from its slit. She simply felt relief that it was over for now, she slumped backwards, her body shifting until she was back-to-stomach to her son. As she did so, she was fully aware of the heavy discharge from the cock now soaking through her sport's bra and warming her plump tits.

A slap, and she realized that the cock had managed to shift and lay against the small of her crotch, still soft thankfully, yet most definitely warm and meaty. She couldn't bring herself to care how close it was to her own privates and simply lay there in a daze.

It took a while before they could get up and take a bath, Kushina simply made sure to scrub very hard on the washing the next day, as well as wash her face vigorously. Try as she might, that smell didn't leave her mind for the rest of the night.

GoF

"... And that's how mama is now promising to take care of me during the weekends… do you think it's wrong to not tell her I get hard a lot otherwise?" Naruto asked Kizu. Once again the Inuzuka girl was currently running her lips down the side of his shaft, kissing up it.

"Naw, you kidding?" She said derisively as she pulled away, "And make sure you don't get my service again? I know overbearing mothers; when I wanted something a lot, mom would ban me from it. I'm pretty sure there was some reason behind it, but sometimes she never bothered to explained it at all! Believe me, it's a little white lie: you get to feel good, your mother's mind is at ease, and I can suck up all your tasty cum." She made her point by kissing the tip. "Don't worry about it."

"Yeah… but she seems to think I only do this once a week and get no help aside from her, she'll be mad once she finds out…"

"Man, you are SUCH a mama's girl."

"I'm not!"

"Then prove it." Kizu shot back, "Think about it, as much as that Uchiha is annoying, she's really good at pleasing you, I can work my own technique just as well, and you get your mother's 'talented fingers' on the weekends. Just accept the paradise that's been given to you." So saying, she took his tip into her mouth, making him moan as her tongue slid easily under his foreskin to caress the super-sensitive head.

"O-oh god… by the way, m-mama didn't like how my cock was messy under there… s-so, maybe you could… clean it every day you can?"

Kizu gave him an odd look and pulled away once more, "Is that really a question? Sometimes I wonder if you forget just how good this tastes for me." Her point was punctuated by a long, drawn out moan as her tongue scooped up the lumpy smelly gunky grime that rested under his prickhead. As Naruto lay his back against the wall of the school building, he carefully picked apart the conversation with Kizu. _It's not like I'm hurting anyone,_ he supposed, _and I'm not even making mama do anything…_

He nodded at the logic. If mama really didn't want to do it, she would have said and not touched it. _Everybody wins, just like Kizu said._

The day wore on, as the two young children explored the realm of sex with one another, another pair was exploring more forbidden pleasures with each other in another part of the school…

GoF

 _ **NS: Well, that's this chapter down. No new girls this time, but we do get some action with Sasami, Kizu AND Kushina. Not all at once, of course, but still. Anyway, updates to the Traits will be shown in the next chapter. The writing of which will not start until late Sunday, because I'm going on a trip to Worcester. Getting real sick of hours-long car trips this summer…**_

 _ **KG: I have a sneaking suspicion that we will be getting new girls…and I'm willing to bet a glass of Sauvignon Blanc that the Hyūga sisters will be in the harem soon enough.**_

 _ **Young Buck: When you're just getting out into the wild, most other girls can't help but size you up.**_

 _ **Basically it's a general boost to stats, from a decent stamina boost, to an increase in sexual fortitude and also general attractiveness, when you're in the room, ladies eyes will be drawn, but don't expect them to hump just yet.**_

 _ **Geyser: Inside you is a large amount of pressure, ready and willing with volumes of your essence, when you blow, you REALLY blow.**_

 _ **It's pretty obvious where we are going with this, you have harder, bigger and longer ejacuations. When you cum, expect a decrease in how much you CAN cum in a single day, four is now down to three BIG ones.**_

 _ **Youthful Energy: YOOOOOOOOUUUUTTTTHHH!**_

 _ **Basically a stamina not for exhaustion, but how fast your pecker can rise after it's knocked wood; it can get back up again afterwards, quicker and harder. Also you produce more cum everyday, and if you go too long without release, expect precum to overflow for until your next session.**_

 _ **NS: And there you have it!**_


	5. Interlewd: Twincest

NS: Well, I'm back and ready to get a move on! Time for my favorite girls to make an appearance...

UO: Ino and Sakura?

NS: ...No, smartass.

UO: Tenten and Temari?

NS: Temari does not appear until the Chuunin Exams.

UO: Tsunade and Shizune.

NS: Nope. Read the damn chapter.

UO: Oh...Kiba and Sasume

NS: That's Kizu and Sasami.

Doom: For fucks sake, it's-

NS: No, Doom. We will show it in the chapter.

UO: Wait. [REDACTED] (Sounds of a struggle occur)

Doom: … I'm done, I'm just done, call me back when he gets brain surgery.

Disclaimer: None of us own Naruto.

Doom: If we did, Anko of the future wouldn't have let herself go…

Interlewd: Twincest

As Naruto and Kizu got reacquainted after the short weekend, there was another couple of students who knew each other well, and had a certain ability to peek through walls that gave them an advantage.

Of course, as Hyuuga, the twins Hinata and Hanabi's kekkei genkai only let them see the basic profile and tenketsu points of a person's body, thus not making them entirely accurate. But these two sisters were particularly gifted in the art of imagination; having known both Naruto and Kizu by appearance, they could get an accurate representation in their heads as to the situation. So much so that they were breathing heavily as they crouched down to look through the walls of the supply closet they were inside, their clothes in disarray.

"FuuuuUUUUUUCK~ Why can't we get in on this action right now? Those two are only sucking each other off, but it's still so HOT!" wailed Hanabi, squeezing her sister in an embrace fuelled by jealousy and want. "I mean look at that slab of fuckmeat. He's our age but has has to be at least the same size as Tou-chan when it pops out! What will he be like later on, hmm?" The girl herself was currently naked from the waist up and quickly losing more as they watched, her slender fingers thrusting down panties that were far too skimpy and lacy for a girl her age.

Hinata gave an uneasy squeak as the hug caused her blossoming breasts to press hard into her sister's chest, "I-I don't k-know Imoutou-chan. B-but I'm sure no matter how b-b-big it gets, it'll still feel g-good when he...he…auuuu~…" Her head rolled back limply, cheeks going red as her sister's other hand dug into her bared, smooth pussy, which was drenching said extremity in juices.

"What was that, dear sister of mine~? Getting so wet just from imagining that slab of meat between your legs? You really are a pathetic pervert aren't you~" Hanabi giggled huskily, leaning in to lick up her sister's soft cheek, "But that's why I love you so much, Nee-chan~! Only you could get so hot watching people do it. Who knows, maybe you'll get that lovey-dovey wedding night you want so bad. Imagine it for a bit Nee-chan…" The sibling grinned, "Imagine your naked husband, imagine him mercilessly fucking all the bridesmaids and guests there and- ah! You're getting wetter Nee-chan~ such a shameless pervert to get off on your own lover's infidelity, hmm~?"

As if a switch had been thrown, Hinata suddenly bucked into Hanabi's hand, her ass squishing back down against the floor. "I-It's not infidelity if we all love him~!"

"Oh of course, I could I forget my Onee-chan's secret fetish~ You want to fuck your lover like a rabbit, and have him fuck others so that you can watch while you masturbate with lustful eyes…you want a lot of things Nee-chan, like the greedy little pervert you are. I wonder what father would say if she saw you now, pinned beneath your younger sister in such a shameful display… judging you, watching you, hmm? Did you just get more aroused?"

Hanabi then leaned in and nibbled her older twin's ear gently, growling a little as she whispered slightly, "You don't care if others watch hmm~? You want them to watch you wear your most shameful face as a cock is banging you hard from behind, that's the Nee-chan I love after all~"

"B...but Nabi-shan…" moaned her sister, voice slurred from delirious pleasure, "You're the bigger pervert. Don't you also want thoshe things~?"

"Hmm? Well not so much as being the one that gave it to you. You're the one who wants it done; you could pull away, say 'no', but you don't…" Hanabi traveled down her neck, laying sensual kisses on the way down and continued, "I could stop at any time, but you can't help but be helpless! You're the pervert now because you-aren't-in-control~ not that you ever want to be."

Hanabi then lifted herself off and swung around, so that her own bare pussy was hanging over her sister's lusty gaze. They were now disregarding voyeurism on the bucking of Naruto's hips from outside in favor of getting themselves off inside their own hiding place.

Immediately, Hinata's face was pushed into her sister's crotch unceremoniously; the masochistic sister wasted no time in licking at the satin-clad cunt without prompt. Her toned ass pressed down and ground more into the prodding tongue.

"Ah~ Onee-chan~ No hesitation? And you call me a pervert? Kissing your sister's lower lips without protest? Your own pussy looks so lonely, so I'll return the favor~"

And so the two siblings were locked together in their heated sexual embrace, licking each other's lips and enjoying the feeling of each other. Hinata was in awe of the slender, deceptively powerful muscles in her younger twin's thighs, which were clamped around her head. Meanwhile, Hanabi reveled in the feeling of almost sinking into her Nee-chan's soft flesh, which surrounded her as she buried her face in plump pussy lips.

Hinata was attempting to lick at her own end like a cat, lapping up the dripping juices before they fell on her face. She covered the surface of it rather well; her sister Hanabi however was thrusting her own tongue as deep as she could into her snatch, sometimes even nibbling a little at the sensitive pink flesh, almost making out with her lower mouth and sending shivers down both of their spines as her tongue played with her clit.

"Mm...tongues feel good, don't they Nee-chan? Doesn't it feel great to just let out all those juices when you wanna get plowed? Ne, ne, just imagine~ how fucking good do you think that boymeat's gonna feel when it's going in and out of your little fuckbox~?"

"W-what about yooooou Imoutou-shan…" Hinata's pale lavender eyes were starting to glaze over and roll back, drool running out of the corner of her mouth.

"Aw, me? I think it's gonna fucking rock! I'm going to cum my brains out while he fucks me senseless; of course, that's just fantasy, he's too cute to take charge like that...well, for now. Maybe I just need to give him some practice...on you, of course, Cream-Puff. No way the first man in the world for a while is going to be a pushover; he's got a big-ass pussy-breaker, so he should eventually get a little more aggressive with it~! I hope you weren't planning on being a virgin for your wedding night, though."

"A~ahn...'sh fine, Nee-shan. If he'sh the only man…he'll be the only one to take my purity~ So I can marry him whenever~"

"That's why I like you Nee-chan, you are always so flexible, even with these huge udders." She pressed her hands into her sister's soft breasts, pinching her nipples to illustrate her point, drawing a cute squeal from Hinata. "Hmm…" A suddenly cruel look overtook the face of the sadistic Hyuuga, and she turned around to look into her sister's eyes, and the roughly groped at her bare round breasts, stretching them out and massaging them lewdly as she pulled.

"Such big ass tits, and before puberty too! You have hills, while I only have a plain; how is that fair, hmm? Give me my damn cup sizes back you titty-thief!"

"N-Nabi-c-chan, d-don't p-please, I-I-I'm going to-"

But she didn't heed the warning, too wrapped up in torturing the lumps of fat that hung off her sister's chest. She only pulled away when her sister gave a large moan as her body shuddered a few times. "Hah? Are you cumming, you sweet little slut? Lemme help you out!" She quickly threaded her slender legs in between her sister's thighs, smushing their bare pussies up against each other. Hanabi also slung her sister's leg over her shoulder, caressing the supple skin. "A~hn, that's better! Now we're kissing with both lower lips. Let's see if anyone can hear us hmm?"

"B-but Nabi-shaaaan, y-you said y-you s-sound proofed the d-door!" wailed the older twin, panting heavily as she felt the first grind come from her sister's hips.

"Hmm? Did I? I wonder… well, I guess we'll find out; Nee-chan shouldn't moan so loud, they might-catch-us~"

Hinata's breathing quickened, but her eyes moistened at the thought of being caught in this shameful act. "...Nnnoo…" she whimpered, her hands clasped around her mouth to try and block any sound… but then she found them pulled back as Hanabi gripped them, so she had a better hold to thrust with. Their grinding pussies were sopping wet now, spilling juices all over their thighs and puddling on the floor.

"Now now, that would be cheating Nee-chan~ Don't cry though, I still love you! And, mm, I'll make damn sure that that little stud downstairs will love you as much as, nph, I do! You know what that means~?"

"I...I can marry him?"

"Mmhm...you can- hah -and he'll want to plow that field until they're seeded with his babies~ And if he takes me too, then we can both be mamas~"

Hinata's eyes shone with a strange light. "C-children? I can be...a motHER?!~" her voice rose to a rapturous cry as her cunt suddenly gushed.

"...Onee-chan, I'd usually be worried about you gaining this type of fetish all of a sudden, but strangely it seems to turn me on too… alright, let's be pregnant together then Onee-chan! We'll be so swollen with little girls that we can barely walk and with our titties getting even bigger~ From the same cock, they'll all be sisters to one another~"

Finally, Hinata couldn't take it anymore. Her imagination, inflamed by her sister's filthy, filthy words, set off a chain reaction of fireworks in her body and her back arched, thrusting her plump breasts into the air as her eyes rolled all the way back. Her pink pussy sprayed juices all over, drenching her twin's entire lower torso, and sprinkling a bit on their discarded clothes.

Hanabi herself breathed in deeply as her sister curled up in the afterglow. In her mind, showing the same amount of satisfaction was tempting, yet it went against her nature to seem relaxed in front of her partner, so she restrained herself in order to focus on her partner's fucked silly face…

For as long as they'd been doing this (which was for at least a year), Hinata didn't have the nerve to do the same to Hanabi herself; she was always on the receiving end, never on the giving. Hanabi naturally didn't complain- it was another kind of satisfaction, taking the time to look at one's handiwork -but soon that would hopefully change, and she could get a proper ahegao herself.

As she crouched over her slumped sister, Hanabi daydreamed about the many ways she could make Naruto squirm…all the while imagining the many ways he could make her squeal with that meat-cannon between his legs.

GoF

Kuro: Called it.

NS: And thus we get our first look at my favorite Hyuuga girls in fanfic history...and UO, if you start that shit again…

Doom: Sure, they are twins instead of just sisters, and are fucking each other in a borderline S&M relationship… but sure, exactly the girls we love.

NS: And next chapter...heheheh…

UO: I got a stun gun and I ain't afraid to use it NS

Doom: We're all writing smut, I don't think any of us is more guilty than the other.

UO: Stun Gun isn't for that, it's nearly choking me to death earlier.

NS: Here are some Traits for the twins

Hinata-

Bountiful Harvest: Blessed beyond your years.

Increase size and potential growth of breasts, hips and ass, as well as a major fertility bonus. Just touching you is a treat. Downside is a rather pudgy belly to maintain the figure, but the good kind of fat. Don't worry about sagging~

Lovelorn: You're a hopeless romantic, but also an unconventional one.

Jealousy and other ugly emotions have no place in your heart. You have little to no instinct for inflicting physical or emotional harm on others and find yourself intoxicated over different types of 'love' that you have for others. Beware that someone unscrupulous doesn't take advantage of you.

Milk Cow: You don't need to be pregnant, producing is enough.

When it comes down to it, you can still produce milk from your body despite not having a child. If given to others, it encourages growth and conveys a fraction of certain other Traits. It also has a temporary 'Desire for Love' effect on those that drink it, giving a sense of safety and attraction to the drinker.

Overbearing Kindness: You project outwards, and others can't help but see your way.

Your idea of peace and love isn't scoffed at, rather, you have an aura of kindness and safety around you that lull people into being less tense or angry. It also makes them more easily persuadable and enticed for certain purposels that fit their personality.

Hanabi-

Dirty Eye: You can tell who wants it and what can be done about it.

Whenever it be a masochist or a curious submissive one, you instantly know they are that, and what buttons you can push to have them under your command, this is of course not so useful against more aggressive personalities.

Enticement: You are very good at making people like what you like.

You are persuasive in the ways of teaching others the attractive side of your kinks and fetishes, a teacher nearly. You can also use this skill for a bonus in seduction and corruption.

Screwed in the Head: You've got more kinks than a tangled rope.

It is kind of to be expected that when it comes to sex, you know it all, and love it all, you don't really have much restrictions over what you like doing, maybe you prefer one style over the other, but in the end you love whatever is presented. This makes a bonus to sexual skills, but is a big problem in seduction of more prudish individuals.

Dirty Talk: If one could bring a climax with words alone, you would be ten.

You have expansive knowledge of cursing, swearing and all, but you have a certain art form associated and make conversations more expressive and interesting because of it. Others may balk at your language, but when you have them in bed in a private setting, the right words can tip them off the edge.


	6. Trinity

NS: Ah, now things are REALLY gonna get good.

Doom: Spoilers, don't you know that you are spoiling the chapter by saying that it's 'just getting good', soon they'll have big expectations that will likely lead nowhere.

NS: Are you underestimating our writing skills?

Doom: Is he going to lose his virginity in this one?

NS: Spoilers, motherfucker.

Doom: …Should I be happy you're getting it, or shocked you're telling me off?

UO: What's with the double standards. He gets told off and I get strangled

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, either in setting or characters.

NS: If we did, it might have ended up looking like this fic.

Chapter 5: Trinity

[Wednesday]

The rest of the previous day had passed without incident. Naruto had gotten his customary afternoon 'cleanup' from Sasami after Kizu. Today's lunchtime relief came from the former, who had dragged Naruto to the (thankfully deserted) rooftop of the Academy building before stripping down and stroking him off. As had been typical in the last few days, her whole chest had ended up splattered with thick white batter.

They managed to finish up before the bell rang for the end of it, thankfully enough, and went back to the mess hall, where it was already full of students who had come here before them.

Naruto found it a little embarrassing how some of the other students looked questionably up at them and their tardiness, but simply ignored it and found an empty table where he, Kizu and Sasami could sit.

It was a few minutes afterward, when they were eating from their bento that the door to the room opened once again to reveal another pair of late comers. Naruto looked up and saw two looking girls walking together. Both had similar faces, but mostly the biggest similarity was in their eyes. They lacked pupils entirely, and save for a slight tinge of lavender, the irises were as pale as the sclera.

One of them had dark, glossy blue hair cropped short in a hime cut, which contrasted starkly with her porcelain skin but served to enhance the charm of her round-cheeked face. Her clothes were relatively simple; a pale blue, fleecy shirt and a knee-length skirt. It was hard to get a bead on her actual body, because she was nervously curled up on herself, glancing around timidly and trying to avoid drawing attention. She held on loosely to the girl next to her, clearly her sister.

The other girl was quite different. Her face was more angular, her expression far more confident. Her brown hair was much longer, gathered in a hair-tie at the end to keep it out of her face. She wore a white tank top that clung to her slender frame and showed the barest trace of the bottom of her stomach, along with a pair of equally snug shorts and a pair of rough looking boots that seemed too large for her thin legs. There was a distinct smirk on her lips, as if she were hiding a big secret.

Naruto watched them for a few seconds, curious about the two, Sasami took notice. "Those two are the Hyūga clan heiresses, Hinata and Hanabi" she explained, answering his unasked question, "Twins, which is pretty rare nowadays. I heard both are prodigies in their clan's fighting style…My clan also has a rather strong rivalry with their own."

"Why's that?"

"It's usually because we share Bloodlines that are centered around our eyes; we have a similarity in that regard so we judge which is the better of the two most of the time…And to be honest, the Uchiha…have smaller boobs, and the Hyuuga are just _too fucking big_."

Sure enough, even with her hunched position, Naruto could tell that Hinata had slight lumps under her loose sweater; it wasn't enough to tell if they were especially big, but it was still visibly noticeable.

Later on in the afternoon was Kizu's shift for 'Naruto cleanup-duty' and she took her time to savor the flavor of his cum. So lost was she in her enjoyment that time flew by rather quickly, and before she knew it, recess was over. They were so late that it forced the both of them to run to class.

Suddenly, Kizu paused, sniffing at the air before they went for their seats.

"What?" asked Naruto quietly, "Do I stink to you or something?"

The Inuzuka paused, then shook her head. "No, not that. I mean, you still smell great, but there's...something in here. It smells like those days when Mom comes back from a long mission and shuts herself in her room for a while."

He blinked. "That's…uh…really specific-ttebayo."

"Hey, I've got a good sense of smell and that one is _pretty_ distinctive. Though for some reason, I'm picking up traces of herbs too. And some…candy?" She craned her neck as they sat down. "Ugh…dammit, where's it coming from?"

Now that she mentioned it, Naruto could smell something as well. It was faint, but definitely present. It was an odd, almost sweet musk that carried a certain density to it. The little that he could smell was heady and made him feel oddly relaxed…it also caused his recently deflated cock to stir once again. He had a feeling that if he kept sniffing it, his pants would be far more uncomfortable; especially if he were near the source.

As they both ascended the steps, the scent got even stronger. Whatever it was that smelled so good was in this classroom. As Naruto looked inside and scanned the faces of his classmates, he realized that in all the craziness with his penis, he never really tried to make any friends outside of Sasami and Kizu. Feeling bad about it, he made a mental note to do so once he had some free time. And so classes resumed.

The room was clogged full with the musk unfortunately, which DID make it more than a bit difficult to concentrate in class, as well as determine where exactly it originated from. It was as if he were deep in the heart of the smell and was being constantly bombarded by its heated aura. He groaned as the musk burned itself into his brain; already he could feel his pants tightening at his crotch.

"Like it?" murmured a voice next to his ear. He started from the unexpected whisper and turned to see Hanabi, the brunette Hyuuga girl. Without being noticed, she'd parked herself in the seat next to him and was now leaning into him, her breath tickling his ear. She still wore that catty smirk from earlier.

He tried to lean away. "W-what d'you mean?" he asked nervously. Her widening grin was setting off warning bells in his head.

"Aww…it's not fun if you play dumb…" she looked ahead and smirked a little, "I mean, my Nee-chan is putting on a show! I'd think she'd be so disappointed if you didn't watch."

"Eh?" Unbidden, his eyes faced forward again and registered the other sister, who had taken a seat in the row directly in front of him. While he couldn't see her face, the back of her neck was turning a faint pink and she was noticeably fidgeting. Turning his ear towards her, he caught a string of faint whimpering; not out of pain or sadness either. "What're you…?"

"Come on Onee-chan… don't you want to _show off?"_ muttered Hanabi deviously, Hinata stiffened slightly before shaking her head a little, " _Come on Onee-chan, show~off~"_

"And so the basic approaches for one to shape their chakra are, Hyuuga Hinata? Can you answer this?"

A small chuckle rose from Hanabi as Hinata jumped terribly in her seat. "U-um-!" she squeaked, looking highly flushed, "Th-that's...the t-tree walking ex-exer _cise?!"_

Iruka shook her head in disappointment. "Hinata, please stand up so the rest of the class can hear you, and I meant the very basics for control."

Naruto stiffened all of a sudden as he felt a hand on his thigh. Hanabi had gotten grabby. He hurriedly tried pushing it away, but she latched on tighter, her face never betraying anything other than her cat-ate-the-canary grin. All the while, her other hand fiddled with something small.

"S-sorry, sensei," said Hinata as she shakily stood up. Hanabi clicked something and the barest amount of pressure eased from her sibling's shoulders. "Ch-chakra is shaped by performing one of the t-twelve hand seals."

"Very good, you can sit down now."

Hinata did so with a little hesitation…but another click on Hanabi's device and she gave a yelp which she quickly smothered with her hands, slumping into a hunch in her seat. "Yes…you're good girl, aren't you?" whispered Hanabi in a mockingly sweet voice. Iruka didn't notice, having already continued with her lecture.

Naruto wasn't really the quickest of mind, but it was apparent something was weird about this entire situation, especially when that sweet musk suddenly intensified. He was about to harshly demand from Hanabi what she was doing…but was cut off with a gasp as her hand found his crotch…and his very stiff dick.

"Aw…happy to see me are you? Because this would be awkward if it was a kunai hmm? Bet you could go camping in that tent~."

"W-what are you doing…" Naruto grit his teeth as she fondled him though his trousers; his secret had already been found out by her. But he Couldn't make a scene with his member so obviously on display.

Sure enough, Hanabi held that knowledge over his head. "If you stand up, everybody is going to see little Naruto calling for attention~" she teased, running a slender hand over the clothed flesh rod.

So he simply bore with it, trying to ignore it. Thankfully it couldn't have been as overpowering since it was through the fabric, but it still felt pretty nice to have her her fingers caress his hard-on.

*click*

"Hah… ah!" The muffled moans from her sister however was all too distracting, causing no decrease in his throbbing boner whatsoever.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei! I don't think my sister's feeling too well. Could she please be excused?"

Iruka stopped mid sentence and looked over at Hanabi, and the red blushing Hinata and, mistaking it for a fever, nodded in agreement. "Very well. Would you mind taking her Naruto? You look under the weather yourself."

Naruto was about to say no, but clenched his teeth as Hanabi adjusted his boner so that it lay flat against his stomach, hiding it under his shirt as the head and two inches were now forced to stick out of his waistband. He was tempted to still say 'no,' if only to spite her, but since Hinata had also been drawn into her weird scheme, he decided to help anyway.

"Alright, sensei," he answered shortly and made his way to the front row where Hinata sat. Carefully he took her by the elbow and helped her stand up. Up close she looked even worse; her face was sweating furiously and her pale eyes looked more glazed than usual. In addition, her knees buckled dangerously and she had to lean against him for support. As a result, Naruto felt something _very_ soft press gently into his chest from the side as she panted. In the meantime, he became aware of just how warm the Hyuuga girl was.

Aware of her position, Hinata managed to squeak out a weak, "I-I'm sorry…"

"It's alright." He answered back shortly, and quickly exited the room, leaving behind Iruka who continued with her teaching, and also leaving behind the likely smile on Hanabi's face.

As he walked down the hall with Hinata, he tried to talk to her.

"So…uh, you're Hinata, right?"

"U-un…and y-you're N-Naruto-san," she confirmed shakily, "Y-you're the Hokage's c-child. My f-father told me about you…"

Naruto chuckled in some embarrassment. "Jeez, it's like everyone knows who I am around here-ttebayo!"

"Y-yeah…I-I'm sorry."

"What for? It was your sister who was causing all that trouble, it's not like you had anything to do with it."

"Ah…w-well, um, she k-kind of gets c-carried away…" she knotted her hands together nervously, "I-it's more my fault that I d-don't say much to s-stop her…"

"That's no way to think!" Naruto chastised her sternly, making her duck her head, "If your sister is bothering you, you should tell her that!"

Hinata fidgeted, avoiding his eyes. "Yes, I know that…but, um…t-that is…" she trailed off, mumbling incoherently and growing a bit redder.

"Ah, we're here now," Naruto interrupted. They'd reached the nurse's office. "Hello?" he called out as he opened the door, "There's someone sick here!" When no reply came, Naruto huffed, "She must be away…alright Hina-chan, let's get you to bed."

The Hyuuga girl blushed an even brighter shade of red. ""B-BED?!" she squeaked, sounding both mortified and…anticipatory?

"Eh?" He blinked at her confusedly. "Well, yeah. You're having trouble standing up, aren't you?" Indeed, she was already swaying slightly, favoring to lean on Naruto more than was physically acceptable.

"A-ah, y-yes…" she murmured, shuffling to a nearby bed, "I guess I'm…a little tired."

"Hm, you should also take off that sweater as well."

"W-WHAT?!"

"Aren't you really warm with it on?"

Hinata gave a half disbelieving look, before nodding slowly. "I-I guess?"

"Okay, I guess I'll just go back the-"

Hinata suddenly froze and an audible buzz briefly filled the room, causing her to fall back on the mattress and give a loud and unrestrained _moan_ as she twitched there on the bed. Her eyelids fluttered and her head lolled back, legs falling open slightly.

Naruto immediately rushed forward and tried to find out what was wrong. Looking over her body he couldn't see anything immediately wrong, not that he thought he could have, considering how little he knew to help medically. Eventually he copied his mother and tried to check her temperature; sure enough, she was way past being warm to the touch.

"Hold on Hinata, I'll go find the nurse, just wait for-"

He was interrupted again, however, when a pair of arms looped around his neck and pulled him even closer, mashing his lips directly into Hinata's with a fierce abandon. For a moment Naruto froze in complete bewilderment. Then he registered a new discovery: Hyūga Hinata lips were really soft. Not only that but she was licking at his own lips with a hot tongue that rivaled Kizu-chan's. When he opened his mouth it slid in and started trying its best to twine around his. Panicking, he tried pushing back with his own tongue, entirely aware of just how warm and slippery it was in his mouth. His cock throbbed under his shirt.

He was then pulled onto the bed on top of Hinata, their bodies pressing together as they sucked each others faces. The hard erection pressed against her heavily clothed belly, straining against his own shirt. All the while their lips remain connected, but now Naruto had turned the tides and was plundering the Hyuuga heiress's mouth with all of his might. In the haze of enjoyment that had snuck up on him, he was aware only of the taste of her saliva as he licked at every soft bit he could reach, groaning with pleasure himself

Before he knew it, he and Hinata were humping at each other, hips grinding against each other's to quench a unsatisfiable need in their bellies. Still fully clothed, this was less than completely satisfactory for them, but Naruto still felt a pleasurable jolt each time his nutsack, still trapped in his boxers, bumped harshly against her blazing hot groin.

"Hmm… well, looks like you two are having the time of your lives! I'm feeling a little left out~"

Naruto shot up, disregarding the thick strings of drool connecting their mouths and looked around wildly. Hanabi was standing by the doorway, absently running her hand over the front of her shorts.

"Seriously, I'm getting wet just looking at you; it's all really _frustrating_ that Hinata-nee has a new toy to play with and I'm left in the cold. Don't you even love me anymore Onee-chan? Not even going to share?"

He hurriedly stood up to confront the deviously evil younger twin. "L-look, what are you trying to do here?!"

"Hmm?" drawled Hanabi, "I don't know what you're talking about; who's the shameless boy _dry-humping_ my poor, poor sister while stealing her first kiss? I daresay if I hadn't intervened, you two would have been fucking each others brains out."

"What are you talking abo-" he stopped as her choice of words registered. "Wait…boy? What is that?"

The brunette stared at him incredulously. Then a wide, toothy grin spread across her face. "Heh~? Do you really not know? You've been swinging that fat, _juicy_ fuckmeat between your legs for your whole life and your mummy and daddy never told you what you _really_ were? Hah...now I have to play the wise old bitch, giving you ancient wisdom or some shit like that? Seriously, not cool…well, I'll at least spice it up for you. Don't want you going soft on us now~! Listen carefully, then afterwards you can sample Nee-chan's titties if you like."

"You…" Naruto was completely thrown by the vulgarity wafting from the slight girl's mouth. Weren't the Hyuuga supposed be extremely prim, proper and dignified? Because there was absolutely _nothing_ dignified or ladylike about Hanabi's language.

"Alright, keep in mind that a long time ago, there were a lot more of you guys hanging around." Hanabi moved forward, her hips giving a rather over exaggerated swagger as she made her way towards him, "It was a place where little boys and big men existed, and more importantly…" Hanabi then reached forward and squeezed on his bulge, "There were _big boys_ like these dangling from their crotch."

Naruto swatted her hand away, only causing the girl to smile and turn around. Unwittingly he found his eyes drawn to her tight ass as she walked towards one of the chairs of the infirmary and sat down.

"Now, there was a particular problem however, since you are only getting into the world of 'who's bits are different' I'll explain: women are the hole to the men's plug. We were _made_ for each other, so naturally there is a lot about them that just sync up." She leaned forward with a solemn expression, "Now normally babies could be made from men and women, if they put plug A into hole B then repeat, you eventually get a baby. Unfortunately, women got too used to making girls…so eventually men died out and the last recorded one was the Shodaime Hokage, about a century ago."

She leaned back and carelessly put her feet up on the bed Hinata was seated on. "Now of course we managed to devise a solution besides simply tying men down and fucking them until they made us give birth. One of those was a special seal called the 'futa' seal, otherwise known as a 'fuck for a buck', to help with population problems. Each nation developed their own version, and managed to keep the population running." She shrugged. "Course, only ninja can make and use them, so whenever a normal family needed a child they would appeal to the local ones to help; futa seals are basically mass produced at this point.

"But do you know the sad thing? The _really_ sad one, and not just losing our better halves, or losing casual fuckbuddies who can properly give you a hardass screw when you want it? It's the fact that the futa seals are made…wrong." She gave a pout that could be seen as adorable, yet on her own face it seemed more mocking than anything.

"One good pump and they blow, can't use them for as long as you want, most sexual experiences of a hot ass is just one meeting, hip-to-hip, and futa dongs don't _feel_ anything. On the plus side, if your boobs are small, that usually means that the seal's gonna give you a big one hell of a tool…I learned from experience~" Hinata blushed horribly and turned away from the lascivious smile that appeared on her sister's face.

Naruto was looking terribly confused at this point, he did get it… yet, he never put much thought in him being different so it was all rather hard to process, Hanabi looked at his expression for a second.

"Yeah, I fucking stuck it in her backdoor, what about it?"

"NABI-CHAN!" Hinata shouted. It was the most aggressive and loud Naruto had ever heard her. He managed to work out what 'backdoor' meant rather quickly. With how sexually charged the conversation had been, it was like he was learning new and strange terms instantly without needing an explanation. It also managed to make his 'fuckmeat' ever so harder, to the point he could feel some fibers breaking a little from the pressure they were put under as it pulsated from his heartbeat.

"What's the matter?" Evidently the brunette had noticed, her teasing grin returning. "Am I _stimulating_ you? You can take it off if it's too tight. We're all big kids here. Go on~ whip out that schlong, let it hang free! You know you want to~."

"Not so loud-ttebayo!" Naruto shouted back hypocritically, quickly moving to the door and looking up and down hall, "I may not know much about penises and everything, but my mama told me to keep it a secret for a long time, I don't need even _more_ people finding out!"

Hanabi giggled. "Why not? If everyone knew about your cream-filled eclair, they'd be lining up to have a taste. I mean…isn't that already what you're doing with Uchiha and Inuzuka-chan~?" When Naruto paled, she laughed outright. "What, haven't you heard about the Byakugan? We can see long distances and through walls! Don't worry, I don't think anyone else watched your little _sessions_ together…though we might've missed a few. Nee-san keeps getting horny partway through, and then I have to eat her out or her poor mind is gonna get trapped in the gutter. But then…you've already seen that for yourself, right~?"

Naruto was very aware of it actually; 'eating out' was what they'd done before, right? But wait, Hanabi had mentioned something about Hinata's 'first kiss,' so what… _Wait, is she saying that Hinata-chan_ also _likes watching me?_ The warning bells in his head were becoming clearer; in fact, they were telling him that he needed to _leave,_ before he got wrapped up in something bad.

"Aww…did we frighten you?" Naruto's head snapped up to see Hanabi, having moved behind Hinata. Quick as a whip, she pulled up her sister's skirt and revealed what was underneath. "Look here~ it won't hurt you! She only wants to be watched~"

Hinata was not wearing any panties. That was to start with, but her plump plump thighs were also stained with a visible sheen to them and there some device was strapped around her leg, a wire leading deep inside her slit. Hanabi took out a little device and clicked a button; Hinata instantly moaned as that humming started again, causing her pussy to start leaking more of that sweet-smelling liquid.

"See that? This is a vibrator. I made Nee-chan put it in before we came to school today. It's great for making her horny at the best times; I wanted to get her in the right mood before we lured you in~ You can smell it, can't you? Nee-chan's pussy juices spilling out while this little thing makes her feel good~" Hanabi then reached around and, using her fingers, pried open her sister's lower lips, showing off the pink flesh with. "Also! Did you know that Nee-chan's never had anything bigger than this vibe in her twat? I bet if you stuck that stiff prick of yours in there it'd be _super tight~_ You'd be pumping her so fast that you'd bust a nut in no time~!

Naruto blinked, realizing all of a sudden that he had walked forward, now in front of the display. Hinata's lusty and nervous eyes gazed into his as he watched Hanabi's fingers work into the folds of her sister's pussy.

"Man…what would you give to be able to stick your fuckstick inside her, hmm? Me, holding her steady as you ram inside and dump your load in her snatch? Wouldn't that be hot~ Unfortunately, my sister wants more romantic setting before we kill off her V-card, so I suppose we'll have to just start at the top and work our way down!" Her hands moved away, and found a grip on one of the buttons that help together Hinata's upper clothing. One by one the blue fabric parted, revealing more and more of an expanse of white skin. "Oh, Hina-chan you big pervert~! You didn't wear a shirt today either? Or a bra? How bold~" With a final jerk, Hanabi tugged the fleece open and had it down her sister's shoulders before Hinata could do more than squeal.

"Auuu! Nabi-chan, w-what are you doing~?" wailed the older sister, trying to squirm away in vain. Her arms remained trapped in her sleeves, which Hanabi still held in her hands. As such, her struggling only made Naruto's view all the more exciting. With her baggy sweater removed, it was revealed _just_ how big the Hyuuga girl's breasts were. They sat high on her chest without even a hint of sag, _bulging_ out into the air at a size far bigger than one hand could feasibly grasp. _In fact,_ said a voice in Naruto's head, _they might even be as big as mama's!_ The skin that covered them was as pale as the rest of her, a creamy white that stretched tight over the perfect mounds. Each tit was capped by a pale pink nipple, already rock hard and straining in the air, surrounded by slightly darker circles. "So, Naru-kun?" said Hanabi invitingly, "Do you like 'em? Why don't you try 'em out~? Go on! Give it a _squeeze~!"_

Swallowing with a dry mouth, Naruto's eyes were riveted even harder to the sight of those plump boobs. On such a small girl, they looked even bigger and more _inviting._ He wasn't even aware of moving his hand until it made contact. When he realized what he was feeling, his pants started to become almost agonizingly tight. Despite the paleness, Hinata's skin was incredibly warm, possibly from wearing that heavy sweater all the time, and flawlessly smooth. There was a tight firmness to that skin, and yet with a light pressure his palm and fingers _sank_ into the fatty tissue underneath. It was like a living, womanly pillow, one that caused the girl attached to give a delighted moan. Distantly he realized that he could feel her heartbeat through the tit-flesh in his hand. He weighed it in his hand, marveling at just how _heavy_ it felt, despite its initial perkiness.

"...Do you like them?" Hinata's question was so quiet it took Naruto a second to realize she'd spoken. He looked up to see her face a bright red, but with a small, tentative smile on her face. "D-do you like my…boobies, Naruto-kun?" When he nodded, she gave a happy whimper, eyes glazing over slightly. "Th-then…c-can I see yours? Your…thing?"

Before he could answer, Hanabi piped up with an "Of course! It's no fair if you're the only naked one, Nee-chan~!"

Naruto, caught up with this scene that the two sisters had forced upon and seduced him over, could only mindlessly agree with the infallible logic they gave. Pulling down his shorts in a familiar gesture, his six inch cock sprang out to be presented to Hinata and Hanabi, who gave dreamy and lustful smiles respectively.

"Ha~hn…so big~" Hinata half moaned, half sighed.

"Heh, to think it looks even bigger than it felt~ I'm really tempted to sample it myself~" Hanabi commented, licking her lips, "But I think for this, only Hinata-nee has the necessary tools for the job, hehe~ that doesn't mean I can't give you a nice pillow~" With that, their positions shifted, Naruto found himself lying down on the bed, his head resting on Hanabi's thighs and his dick standing straight up in the air. "That's better, right? I don't have the clan funbags, but my legs still feel nice and smooth, don't they~?"

He would have answered back, but gave a squeak of his own when something warm squished against his ballsack. Hinata had taken the opportunity to lie coiled between his spread legs, worshipfully staring point blank at the cock before her nose, tits spilling carelessly onto the bed and pressing against his nuts. In the process, Naruto was also treated to the sight of her pale, round asscheeks; her skirt had long since become bunched up around her waist, throwing those huge, jiggly hills into relief as they flexed subtly with the movements of her legs.

"Haha! Put a big ol' sausage in front of her and she's like a dog. C'mon Hina-nee, use those milkers for something _new~!"_

"Yeah…like those books we found…"

Naruto then clutched at the bedsheets as he felt the greatest sensation in his brief life: his cock being wedged between two soft, silky, _marshmallowy_ breasts. They rolled up and down, massaging the length of his dick in a way that no hand could ever copy. It was as if his crotch were being lovingly _smothered_ in warm, fleshy pillows. Within the first few clumsy pumps, Hinata using her hands to press her tits more tightly together around his meatstick, the tip was already weeping copious dollops of precum. The oily fluid flowed down over his tip, past the foreskin and vanished into that undulating cleavage, creating a special lubricant that helped her heave her boobs more smoothly as she continued with her hands off ministrations of his cock.

Hanabi smiled indulgently, running a slender hand over Naruto's bare chest as she looked down into his lustful face. "Like it, hmm? There are a lot of girls in the clan that look at those mammaries with jealous eyes, you know. Hyuuga women almost always turn out with huge racks, did you hear that? But my sister's such a slutty _freak_ that she started growing those _cow-tits_ , and she hasn't even hit puberty yet! And all those cinnamon buns she eats probably went to those lower buns as well! But I'm glad that she can use them to do something like this. You feel like you're in heaven, don't you? You wanna lie here on my lap forever while big sis rubs _all~ over_ that monster-dong with her fat titties~?"

Naruto didn't consciously register her words, more latched onto the several mentions of 'titties' and so on that synchronized with the intense feeling and pressure that came from Hinata's endowed chest. He moaned as that hot, wet tongue from before flicked across his tip, wiping up a fraction of the pre pouring out. "Mn~ N-Naruto-kun, your th-thing is so hot and _hard~_ and that little head poking out the top is so cute…Oh…you gave me such a _wonderful_ first kiss, so how about I give you one back~?" And then Naruto's eyes rolled back as the Hyuuga girl's plump, _moist_ lips _pushed back_ his foreskin and _slid_ over the mushroom-like head of his prick. Now his precum _squirted_ freely into the _warm, wet_ cavern of Hinata's mouth as she continued to service his shaft with her 'funbags.'

"Oh? Is that an ahegao, Naru-kun? It looks cute on such a little boy like you~ Although, Nee-chan's is even more alluring, yours still makes me want you even more. Oh, oh! Are you about to _cum~?!_ Is my big sister about to _milk_ all that _thick, smelly jizz_ out of your big balls? Is she~? Hey, Nee-chan! What are you gonna do~? Will you take it in your mouth or let him _blow his wad_ all over that rack?"

All of those words didn't matter, because Naruto was already cumming.

With a grunt, his cock shot forth a thick stream of semen once again. Sadly, as this was Hinata's first time, she didn't catch it in her mouth. Instead it splattered all over her body like a chaotic firehose as it spurted endlessly, coating her perky mammaries and giving her face a thick glaze within seconds. Hinata broke into a satisfied smile as she looked upon the results of her hard work. In a pleasant daze, her tongue went to work around her lips.

Naruto gave a moan of relief and disbelief at what he'd just experienced.

Hanabi giggled, patting his cheek. "Now now, use your words. The proper response to that is 'holy fuck!'"

"... What do you want?" Naruto finally asked, "It seems a bit weird that you just decide to do all of this for free…so what's in it for you?"

Hanabi merely shrugged, "Mainly just to fuck, get my sister a husband who'll satisfy her- not that _that's_ hard -and have one hell of a life; you're pretty much killing three birds with one stone, so I hope you'll take care of us both, Naru-chan~"

"What about Kizu-chan and Sasa-chan?"

She glanced at her sister, who was dreamily scooping up handfuls of sperm and ladeling it into her mouth and snorted. "Long as you have a load saved up to dump on or in Cream-Puff over here, I don't care who else you get off with. Hell, you could invite them both if you want; just make sure you can perform for nee-chan…and maybe me, when you've got the energy for it."

So once again, Naruto found himself at the mercy of another pair of girls. It was a matter of time before Kizu and Sasami found out, and another rivalry would break out…for about five minutes, because of how one sided it was with Hinata being about as territorial as a kitten, before they gave up and grudgingly accepted.

Fortunately for all, Naruto discovered that he could now orgasm four times a day before running out, rather than three. It was rather a bother however, since the extra cumshot was up for grabs between the three.

It was just another day in the life of Naruto Uzumaki, the only male in the world. _Well, at least I won't have to worry about finding a girlfriend, I guess…_

GoF

NS: And so Naruto has had his first threesome. Still has his virginity, though. Give it a little bit, though, I promise. ;D  
So yeah, in case the Interlewd didn't clue you in, Hinata and Hanabi are twins. Hanabi is the lean sexual predator who can jack you off verbally and Hinata is the cuddly, curvy, sweet little puppy.

Doom: Bestiality? Just when you think we can't cross anymore lines…

NS: Oi. Just be glad I want nothing to do with Akamaru, smartass.

Doom: Could have fooled me.

NS: 9_9 Naruto will be the only male that we will be writing getting all the pussy.

Doom: Well, what would happen to all male animals in the world then? Your kind of killing them off with that statement.

NS: _That we will be focusing on._

Doom: We? So that means you in private like to-

NS: **Shut your goddamn cakehole.**

UO: How about both of you shut up so I can get some sleep!

NS: Bite me you fish-eater. (Osprey is a Sea Bird)

UO: At least I have a girlfriend.

NS: True.

UO: Let's wrap this up.

Kuro: Indeed we shall. And the winner of this title bout is...UO!


	7. Hounded

Kuro: Well, for once I am among the first to get here. I wonder how soon until the party gets started…

NS: When Doom arrives. And please, don't make another 'bringing the Doom' joke.

Doom: Because I'M the one who brought it.

UO: To quote Duke Nukem. "Hail to the King, Baby!" And it's not Doom.

Kuro: Also from Evil Dead, man.

Disclaimer: None of us own Naruto or any characters or settings therein.

Doom: If we did, Bee would rap worth a damn

Chapter 6: Hounded

[Friday]

Being serviced by three girls (four if you counted Hanabi) a day was an exhausting, but definitely pleasurable experience. After their arrangement before, the girls had been like a bunch of dogs over a single bone; Hinata was even aggressive enough to pull Naruto away while Kizu and Sasami argued, and all three kept getting bolder with their sexual activities. Hanabi herself hadn't actually gotten into the fight, seemingly satisfied with 'coaching' Hinata whenever they were together. While Naruto didn't care so much for her foul mouth, or her bullying behavior, he found himself at a complete loss for how Hinata took her sister's insults in stride.

"If you like my dick so much, why don't _you_ try it?" he'd asked her irritably the previous day, when she had made Hinata near collapse in embarrassment from detailing everything about his member from top to bottom, as well as the many ways he could use it on her. She only clacked her teeth loudly at him, grinning. He did not repeat the question.

And so the weekend approached uneventfully, with the students learning more about basic jutsu theory and the history of the village. But still, as they very much simple and introductory in nature, Naruto was thankful about still being able to keep up with the class in spite of the time he lost.

And so on the final day of the school week, Hinata had latched onto him for his 'final' blowjob for the day. He'd said 'final' as a lie about it being the fourth time he'd ejaculated that day, wanting to hurry and rest at home already. He only felt slightly guilty at the developed Hyuuga's downtrodden face, but generally felt better once Hanabi had turned up and said she had to leave the two alone due to a 'family emergency' before dashing off.

Naruto gave a groan of relief and then pleasure as Hinata fished his meat out of his shorts. "At least we won't have her hovering over us now," he commented. The two of them had snuck up to the rooftop of the Academy building. Hinata had seemed gratified with the location, saying that having the wide-open sky above them felt 'romantic.'

The endowed girl pouted up at him, even as she nuzzled his flaccid dick with a silky soft cheek. "Naruto-kun…Hanabi-chan is only t-trying to help."

"How the hell is- hn! -that helping?" he asked skeptically, grunting as his member tingled and started to swell.

"S-she really likes saying all those things. It-it's her w-way of showing that she w-wants to please s-someone. She doesn't mean to s-sound so mean…" she explained defensively, still rubbing the tip of her nose into the bottom of his rod, pausing to give it a tiny kiss.

Naruto frowned, even as he enjoyed the sight of his veiny cock draped over her sweet face. "If you love someone, you shouldn't insult them, though," he said stubbornly.

"Ah, w-well, Hanabi-chan is j-just like that; she's more like a 'in t-the moment' kind of p-person." She gave an unsure look, finding it difficult to explain it, "I-it's not that she doesn't think her words through, i-it's more like s-she says what she knows someone w-will find exciting, and she d-doesn't really care if it seems insulting or n-not."

The blond still wasn't convinced, but he decided to let it go when she took his fattened shaft in her soft hands and peeled back his foreskin. His heartbeat quickened in anticipation; he _loved_ it when the girls went there. Sure enough, the Hyuuga smiled as she recognised the subtle twitch in his rod, showing the inner delight derived from her actions. She approached the fat mushroom head and licked just underneath it, her pink tongue dragging through the loosened hood of skin, checking for any curdled smegma that Kizu might have missed earlier in the day. Naruto moaned happily; no matter how often it was done, the area hidden under his foreskin was always far more sensitive than anything else. He could feel every loving caress of Hinata's tongue as she gently swabbed his prick, occasionally pulling back to suckle the precum out of his slit.

"Fuah…Naruto-kun, your thing always tastes so nice~ I can see why Kizu-san enjoys licking it~" she moaned, swirling her tongue over his spongy glans.

Naruto only bit his lip and leaned back against the railing, silently reveling in the washing he was receiving. _I wonder what it would feel like if mama did it?_ he wondered, squeaking as the blue-haired girl's soft lips nibbled at his tip.

"Naruto-kun…do you want to s-see my b-boobies again?" The shy question drew his gaze back down to his new friend, who was blushing from what she herself had asked. Remembering with a flush the sight of her generous bust in all of its glory, Naruto nodded. Hinata then proceeded to pull off her sweater, showing a buttoned shirt that hugged her engorged bosom. She started with the first three on top, slowly and deliberately showing more and more of that sweet, milky white cleavage as it spilled out, but she didn't go any lower. Then she went to the bottom and unbuttoned upwards, revealing her soft, smooth belly all the way up to the rounded underside of her tits. However, she left that one button in the middle closed, making it strain to conceal the rest of her round breasts. "S-so? What do you think? D-do you want to t-touch them again?" She straightened her back, making the oh-so soft melons jiggle enticingly.

All Naruto could do was nod, eyes wide with awe. He remembered vividly how her boobs had felt, wrapped around his dick back in the nurse's office. "H-hey, Hinata-chan…could you put them around my cock again?" he asked tentatively.

Hinata nodded quickly, smiling tentatively as she suddenly jumped up and captured the rod in her bound breasts. Naruto gasped as the warm, velvety flesh enveloped his rock-hard shaft, his hands automatically coming up to press against their sides. Even through her shirt, he could feel the creamy titflesh squishing against his palms. He started to buck his hips, penis sliding through her cleavage deliciously. Each time his balls slapped against the underside of her mammaries, the mushroom-head would peak out through the top, to which Hinata would respond with an affectionate lap of the tongue.

The warmth that encompassed his being was all-consuming; it wasn't much of a surprise that he couldn't hold on much longer after that. His balls clenched and he couldn't even give a warning moan before his cum spurted out and creamed Hinata's face. She stopped her movements and let it keep on shooting out, landing on her breasts, cheeks and mouth. Shakily, Naruto tried to extract his twitching pole, only for the brief friction through her cleavage to milk out several more shots, which splattered in between her tits, the underside and then on her belly.

The well-endowed Hyuuga gave a happy mewl of pleasure, wiping off her face to lick up the mixture, but curiously enough didn't touch the rest, only cleaning up what was immediately obvious. The rest was rubbed and massaged into her white skin, leaving it with a faint sheen, before she started to button up her shirt again.

Naruto had to hide his twitching cock, before it decided it wanted to go another round.

GoF

If Naruto had to be honest, he needed a break from home, where his mother had a problem with wearing clothes (or more accurately, he had a problem with noticing) and also the school suck-fests. He needed to be on his own for a bit.

Upon graduation, it was generally accepted that one had become an adult, so when you were still learning from it, you were basically a teenager as well. So that's why Kushina, being a ninja for most of her childhood, saw no reason her ten year old son couldn't go out into town by himself; provided of course, that no one discovered his gender. Thankfully, she made sure to give him some money in case he got hungry.

In light of all the new things he'd experienced in the past two weeks, Naruto made sure to keep an eye out as he wandered the village streets. There weren't all that many people around at this time of day, but nevertheless, he was still very much aware of his member warming the front of his tight boxers. He hoped that nobody would notice the treacherous appendage, so that he could go through the day without incident.

A smell reached his nose, making him pause. It was a warm, salty smell that quickly made his mouth water. Looking around, he spotted a stand with stools out in front, from which steam wafted gently. A sign was affixed to the top that read simply, "Ichiraku Ramen."

His mama had made him ramen more than once in the past. When asked why she loved it so much, she'd told him that it was because she'd eaten at this place. "They've got the best ramen in the world, dattebane!" she'd told him. And now he was hungry.

He ducked under the curtain at the front, peering into the stand eagerly. "Hello?" he asked.

A tall young woman with brown hair, tied back with a kerchief, looked around and smiled happily. "Oh, hello! Are you looking for something?"

Naruto smiled nervously. "Ah…I smelled something good and got hungry, so I figured I'd have some ramen."

"Well, I hope so. It's what we do, after all!" she laughed. She glanced into the back and called, "Oi, Nee-san, we've got a customer!"

"Hmm? Really?" A dark haired woman, a little older than the first yet retaining a petite physique and mature look, looked at Naruto, "A new customer, and so young, are you perhaps new to the village?"

"Uh, no, not at all, it's just the first time I've been here." Naruto looked around the modest stand, before sitting down at the counter, "I'll have a… uh, ramen then?"

"What kind? Miso? Beef? Shrimp? Vegetable?" she asked, wiping her hands as she walked forward.

"Uh… Miso?"

The blue haired girl smiled humorously as she nodded. "One Miso, coming up."

"But yeah, my mama used to tell me about this place. She always ate here when she was in the Academy," Naruto said, trying to start up a conversation.

The brunette woman looked surprised. "Oh? That must've been a while ago, I'm guessing. Our...our father probably knew her." For a moment her expression became downcast, but she continued, "What's your mama's name?"

"Uzumaki Kushina."

Both girls eyes widened in disbelief. "K-Kushina? As in, the Endless-stomach Tomato?!" The brown haired girl exclaimed, their heads turned towards a wall, which hung a picture of a round-faced, red-haired girl, grinning happily out of it. Underneath there was a plaque, with the words 'Ichiraku Ramen Eater Grand Champion.'

Naruto stared at it blankly. _Kaa-chan…just how much did you like this place?_ he wondered. A few minutes later, a steaming bowl was set down in front of him. He took a pair of chopsticks, broke them, took a moment to mutter a quick "Itadakimasu," and raised some noodles to his lips.

GoF

Chuckling nervously, Naruto put his ryō on the counter. After that first taste, he'd somehow managed to burn through about four more bowls before the meager amount of money his mama had given him ran out. "Man...that was so good! I'm definitely coming back here!" he exclaimed, "That ramen's even better than when mama makes it!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it so much," said the dark-haired woman, smiling happily at the indirect praise.

Naruto slid off the stool and made to exit, pausing before ducking under the curtain. "Oh yeah, what're your names?" he asked.

"I'm Ichiraku Ayame," the brown-haired girl introduced herself, "And this is my older sister Megumi."

"I'm Naruto! Nice to have met you both, Ane-tachi!" And with that he was back out onto the street.

With his belly full, Naruto's gait was slower now, but he grinned happily, remembering the taste of his new favorite food. He stopped, shaking his head when the lovely faces of the ladies at the ramen stand also drifted into his mind.

Getting new suck-buddies was NOT the purpose of the trip!

With that, Naruto continued on his path…but stopped suddenly when someone lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to look at… Kizu? No, she looked a little like Kizu, only older and less wild. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a pair of purple shorts, along with a partially unzipped Chuunin vest. Trailing at her feet were a trio of identical, rather bored-looking gray dogs. The Uzumaki looked up at her face, which had a more dignified bearing to it than Kizu-chan's, but blushed slightly at the gentle swell of her chest on the way up.

"Hey...do you know my younger sister, Kizu?" she asked him.

"Uh… yeah?" Naruto answered back, slightly confused.

"Hmm, how's she doing? I'm Inuzuka Hana, by the way." The girl shifted weight to her left leg, cocking a hip to the side casually.

"S-she's fine. We're pretty close at the Academy and hang out between classes," he said nervously.

The girl in response nodded, "Good, I wondered how she was doing…she spends a lot of time with you right?"

Naruto sweated a little bit, wondering how to exactly explain 'spends a lot of time with.' "Uh, y-yeah, we're kind of friends and all…"

"Mm. Yeah, I can tell, from how much of her I can smell on you and the other way around."

The blonde froze, sweat intensifying along with his fear.

"...You're starting to smell a lot stronger right now." The girl shook her head, "Look, sorry to make you nervous, just wondering what kind of person my sister's friends are." She glanced to the right for a second, "How about I make it up to you? I know this training ground, I'm sure a academy student like you would make good use of it."

Naruto felt rather edgy…but he couldn't really find a reason to deny her as such. It wasn't like he had an actual reason to refuse…and besides, a training ground _would_ come in handy…

…In more ways than one.

GoF

"Here it is," Hana declared, gesturing at the forest clearing around them, "Training ground 37."

Naruto looked around. The area was far more…normal than he'd expected. Most of the trees that grew at the edge of the large clearing had tough cloth and bundles of straw wrapped around their trunks, while other had targets nailed to them.

It was less impressive than Naruto would have thought. "Uh…okay," he said tentatively.

Hana made a face. "Yeah, not all that much to look at, right? Still, it's perfect for sparring if you want privacy." She turned to face him fully. "Look, you can sit here and look around, I'm going to brush up on my Taijutsu and see if my dogs' teamwork needs a few changes."

Nodding, Naruto walked over to a sturdy tree and sat down at its roots. He watched as Hana went through some stretches, taking the time to strain and flex all of her limbs properly to loosen them up. With her back to him, the Uzumaki was unwittingly treated to the sight of her round ass as it flexed powerfully with her toned thighs, womanly curves showing under her clothes with each pose she stretched in. The hints of what was under each scrap of cloth only served to fuel his imagination, while also hardening his cock.

Under her knee-length shorts were smooth, powerful calves that bulged slightly as she stretched her hamstrings against one of the training posts. As she did tricep reaches, he could see firm muscles in her sleeves that rivaled his mama's. All of that was bound up in taught, faintly tanned skin, the sight of which made him gulp and shrink against the tree trunk to make his condition less noticeable. The blond squeaked and crossed his legs as she suddenly unzipped her vest all the way, revealing a flat abdomen and a sizable pair of breasts. Unlike Hinata, though, hers were slightly smaller and she wore a white, sleeveless shirt over them.

She lashed out with curved fingers, immediately going into her clan's kata. She shifted into a low stance for her routine. It began with an underhanded palm to an imaginary opponent's chin, followed by grabbing the opponent's arm and throwing him over her shoulder. As though her opponent was getting back up, she changed her footing to get behind, throwing a low kick that would've tripped the target as one hand aided in pushing them down by the chest.

After that Naruto's eyes couldn't follow, despite her slow movements; he was lost in the grace of her motions as they gradually got faster. According to Iruka-sensei, these were advanced taijutsu kata; the routine itself was mainly for show (and many of the movements were exaggerated), but the point of it was to train in advanced taijutsu attacks. He couldn't recognise any of the attacks however, obviously since it was her clan/s personal style of taijutsu.

Partway through her dogs got involved, snarling, diving and biting at the same imaginary opponent to make up for the holes in Hana's offense. She gave commands to them, some in words and others with hand-signals, but they all understood. With multiple dogs on hand, it was a good opportunity to train in command and tactics. Twirling a hand near her head and giving out a loud whistle, the three dogs regrouped near her.

"Delta Formation!" The three hounds stood in a triangular formation around her, facing forward. "Gatsūga!" The three of them pounced, spinning in midair at high speeds, turning each dog into a large drill. The earth exploded in a flurry of action as dirt flew in all directions from their passing.. After drilling furrows into the ground for a good minute, the three ninken stopped their attack and kicked off, leaping back into formation around Hana.

After that, she had her partners chase her around the clearing as she leaped from tree to tree, the four figures becoming a blur of motion before the three of them leaped into the air, performing the clan signature attack. "Gatsūga!" As Hana cried out the attack's name, she too became a large drill, now surrounded by her three ninken. The four of them streaked through the training ground, gouging cylindrical holes in the trees they passed through.

Hana panted, her shirt quickly becoming a little matted with sweat, revealing tantalizing hints of the bare flesh underneath as it clung to her. Her muscles burned satisfyingly from her activities, but her satisfaction was replaced with curiosity as she noticed her dogs sniffing the air for some reason. Deciding to see what the commotion was about with the triplets, she sniffed the air for herself. The scent, musky and strong, abruptly filled her head and made her stumble. _What the…? Where's that coming from?_ she wondered.

That was when Hana realized something very strange, that she had already broken a sweat, despite having not went through even a quarter of her work out. Her heart rate had jumped much higher than it should have…

It wasn't poison; it didn't smell like it, too obvious and unwieldy. Her dogs were more adept at tracking, and pointed in Naruto's direction with their snouts.

Hana, still with a haze, screwed up her resolution and shambled towards him. He inevitably noticed, tensing slightly, yet not enough that he exactly knew what was going on. Hana would have caught onto these small signs if it hadn't been for the fact she was out of it at the moment. Suddenly, she had a fair idea of how it felt after too many cups of sake.

Naruto watched nervously as Kizu-chan's older sister stalked slowly towards him, swaying slightly. Her eyes, while still alert, had dulled slightly and she was sniffing at the air as she approached. Meanwhile, her dogs prowled in the background, watching with slight interest. Her heart pounded in her ears and the burning in her body rose.

Naruto meanwhile was not having much luck on his side of the exchange; the sudden exposure of flesh was arousing enough, but he slowly began noticing several attractive things from Hana as she came closer into focus. The slight sweaty sheen of her skin gave off a certain unexplainable appeal, and the slackened face and blushing cheeks were all too comparable to Hinata, Sasami and Kizu, especially Kizu. She looked like she was _prowling_ towards him.

Finally, she reached him and sank to her knees so as to gaze into his blue eyes. She leaned in and he was able to feel her _panting_ as she loomed oppressively _._ She near slammed her hands on the trunk on either side of his head, caging him in. He squeaked, but it was not only fear he felt as the heat of her proximity suffused his personal space.

She took a few steady breaths to calm herself, and attempted to follow through with her original… intention? _What was that again?_ The walk over had managed to make her lose her train of thought and now she found herself stumbling over what to say.

"Y-you… smell something?" She started with the obvious one; that musk was thick and heavy now, really _really_ heavy.

"U-uh, I-I-"

"You…smell weird…it's _intoxicating."_ The added husk to her voice made Naruto's pants perk up even more. Hana at this point managed to put two and two together that Naruto was source of that _delicious_ smell. She leaned in, sniffing at the aroma that penetrated her mind so easily; Naruto simply tried to stay as far away as he could, shuffling up against the bark of the tree, but was blocked by her toned forearms.

Hana kept following it down, her free hand moving down from his face. His chest was next…closer. His stomach was next, _closer._ His _crotch…_ she took in that deep scent. It was _there…_

Naruto yelped as Hana immediately pulled down his pants, exposing his rock hard erection to the Kunoichi. It actually swung up and slapped her in the nose. Hana would have reacted, yet it was obvious how entranced she was by the thick musk wafting off the dick that she didn't really care.

"Aha…so that's where it was coming from…" Hana commented. A degree of satisfaction was present, yet it was obvious she still wasn't thinking straight. For a second she was confused on what to do next; she had completed her original intention, right? Find out where the smell was?

She simply slumped there, her nostrils working unconsciously, taking in the scent as she tried to work out what to do. Her mind failed her, not being able to work properly; all that was left was her _instincts._ Her Inuzuka-trained mind slotting into the familiar bestial nature…she listed herself off of Naruto's cock and stared at him again.

"Uh…H-Hana-ch- _MRRRGP?!"_ Naruto found a pair of lips pressed against his own, cutting off his question with a muffled squawk that melted into a groan; with Hinata, it had been heated with passion, this kiss was _burning_ with _need._ Hana herself was completely surrendering to what her body and instinct wanted, her logical mind taking a backseat, _drugged up_ on that scent that stopped all protest and restraint.

She had managed to change position so that her round ass was seated just above the large meat-pole she had uncovered. Unconsciously she started _grinding_ the material of her pants against the hard member; her pussy was also feeling these ministrations, moistening from the friction upon it, not to mention the heat in her body. Her breasts ached in her top, nipples rubbing harshly against the cloth in their rock-hard state.

Hana pulled away from the kiss for a second, forgetting to breathe through her nose as long strings of saliva dribbled from their mouths and broke, drawing lines down her jaw and top. Her tongue hung out of her gaping mouth as her heavy breaths filled the silence. She rotated her hips needily upon his trapped girth. Her center was hot, feeling almost _unhealthy._

Hana suddenly managed to grasp what she wanted. _Sex._ She had seen bitches in the dog kennels with similar a demeanor, who'd needed to be separated from the males. She'd asked her mother about it around when she was going into puberty, and so had the knowledge of what exactly it meant when she started dripping from her pussy. She also knew what connection was to be made between males and females.

"Off…TAKE IT OFF!" She surrendered to her instincts once again when the boiling heat trumped her reason and hesitance. She painfully lifted her ass off the pre-cum dripping cock, and thrust it in the air behind her. Two of her three dogs got the message, and sprinted forward. Their jaws opened and grasped on the fabric of her pants with pinpoint precision. In a single motion, a loud tearing sound was heard accompanied with the snap of string and cloth, and Hana's gasp of relief as her panties and her pants were ripped off.

And so, Inuzuka Hana's sodden love-hole was on full display. Naruto only had a moment to gaze upon it, however, before Hana slammed her hips down on his now upright cock. His mouth dropped open, uncomprehending. He should have been feeling pain at such an impact, shouldn't he? Yet where was his cock? It disappeared, why wasn't he feeling it?!

No…he felt it, he _really_ was feeling it now. As it finally began to register to his mind, it actually felt warm, so warm and compressed and _tight._ It was then that he realised that his member had gone up Hana's now slightly-bleeding pussy. Hana herself _howled_ into the open air, pain and pleasure and relief all mixed into one as her back arched towards him; he was inside her, and it was _so good,_ she was _so full!_ She started to move, first grinding her hips into Naruto's pelvis and leaking juice all over it, then tentatively raising her hips. She only managed an inch or so before the pleasure of his cock on her walls made her fall back down, moaning aloud.

They were stuck together; if they tried to pull apart, the feeling of their respective parts caused them to collapse again. This inch-by-inch back and forth motion made their 'failing' sexual experience a success. Neither of them could speak, the pleasures they were inflicting on each other scouring any rational thought from their heads as primal instinct took over for them. All they could do was buck their hips, grope at each other and kiss sloppily, drool running all down their fronts in their ecstasy.

For Naruto, it was as if the whole world had shrunk down to the six inch length, two inch width of his dick, with the constant, _squeezing_ contact of Hana's muscular walls against it. It was a wet, _sloppy_ massage that put even Kizu-chan, Sasa-chan _and_ Hinata-chan's tender ministrations to shame. It was as if her womanhood was a ready-made _sleeve_ for his fat sausage. He wrapped his scrawny arms around Hana's middle and _hugged_ her to him, _squashing_ her perky titties against his chest, his legs twitching as her firm booty bounced and clapped rhythmically against his hips, giving the top of his balls just a _little_ stimulation that drew a gurgling moan from his mouth. He couldn't vocalize his appreciation, so he settled for tangling his tongue with hers.

His hands fell to her shapely ass, gripping greedily at the athletic flesh. He used all his strength to push her down every time she went up on the bounce and she groaned into his mouth in approval; she loved every second that passed as he continued screwing her tight cunt. That long, _hard_ slab of meat _pistoned_ back and forth in her inner passage, brutally and forcibly parting her walls and knocking against something _deep_ inside her with its fat head.

Contrary to the blowjobs he had gotten before, Naruto couldn't just blow his load; it lacked the precision and accuracy that each of the girls possessed. It made up for it however with _overwhelming pleasure;_ he wondered if he could go back to simple blowjobs and handjobs again after today, knowing how _heavenly_ this…pussyjob was.

…Ah, who was he kidding, of course he could. Just because this was better didn't mean the other stuff didn't also feel good!

His hands left Hana's butt, sliding up her toned waist and slipping under her skewed top. She gave a him an affectionate wiggle of her hips as his fingers dug into the firm flesh of her breasts, covering her hardened nipples with his palms as he squeezed. They were definitely smaller than his mama and Hinata-chan's boobs, but they still felt nice to touch. Warm, firm and taut, like the rest of her.

Panting heavily, Hana leaned into the groping; still they humped as the foreplay above continued alongside their fucking. She leaned back from the squeezing on her firm tits, the sounds coming from her throat caused Naruto to throb painfully inside her passage.

He pulled at the cloth until it exposed her full breasts and continued to grope them. Hana gave a small whimper and moan every time his fingers rubbed against her erect nubs. _Everything_ in this situation felt good; if she had any protest, it would have ignored its own words, simply wishing to continue getting _rutted_ by a little boy's oversized _baby-maker._

Due to her leaning backwards however, she finally lost her balance and fell with her back to the ground; Naruto was pulled up with their connection, and now _he_ was the one pumping his hips into her cunt. Hana was now _properly_ immersed within her role. She had initially taken the aggressive side and that was out of desperation. Now things were _right._ _He_ was taking charge, _he_ was fucking her, _his dick_ was spreading her pussy lips wide open, _carving_ her Beta twat into the proper shape to take it.

 _She was his bitch; he was mounting her and she loved every second of being submissive to this big-dicked Alpha~!_

The young blond thrust his hips wantonly, his own tongue now lolling out in pleasure as he _slammed_ his fuck-meat home repeatedly, his nuts _slapping_ against her ass with gradually increasing speed. He'd put out his hands to support himself, but because of their short length, he found himself almost face-first in the Inuzuka's perky teats. For a moment he tried to hold himself up, but then gave up and flopped into her bust, _rubbing_ his soaked face against her titflesh and instead devoting all of his energy to bucking into her _gushing_ heat.

Hana for her part took her new position in stride. She spread her legs wider, reveling in the _thrill_ of submission as her new Alpha's meat _pounded_ her relentlessly. Her hands went to her tits, pushing them together as Naruto motorboated against them, better presenting them to her Alpha so that he could gain more satisfaction from them. She gave a soft whine as his lips occasionally slid over her aching nipples, which sent a tiny electric shock to her brain each time, accompanied by the constant _impact_ of her _bitch-pussy_ being rightfully claimed.

Naruto then, on a sudden impulse, latched his lips onto Hana's nipple and sucked, producing another erotic sound from her lips. However, he was disappointed at the lack of milk that came from the action; maybe only mamas made milk? Still, he didn't stop since Hana seemed to like it so much.

After an undeterminable amount of time, the young Uzumaki _finally_ felt the familiar sensation of his balls clenching to cum. He knew that it was time for the big release and thankfully it was taking it's time instead of firing off instantly. With this opportunity, it only felt right to warn Hana he was going to blow.

"H-Hana…chan-!" he gasped, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he approached his end, "I'm gonna…gonna cum!"

The Inuzuka Beta heard him, but couldn't answer, as she felt a hot, _roiling_ orgasm of her own building in her loins. In her fuck-addled brain, she knew that she must take her Alpha's seed and be bred by him. As such, her long legs 'obediently' wrapped around his butt, locking him into place. When Naruto _rammed_ his shaft all the way in, his testicles _churning_ against her ass, she let loose an uninhibited _howl_ of pleasure as she came, her muscles locking up and squeezing him tighter, her back arching.

And then, Naruto couldn't take it anymore; he EXPLODED.

Deep inside Hana's pussy, she howled again as his cum _launched_ inside her body, each spurt causing her body to shiver in complete pleasure. She was fulfilling her life's goal; her duty to the Alpha was getting _impregnated_ with his pups _;_ he was making her a _bitch in heat,_ and she was loving _every single second of it._

For Naruto, the pleasure had more than doubled as Hana's cunt suddenly _rippled_ along his length, tightening up even more and _massaging_ more jizz out of his prick. Each flexing spurt seemed to last an eternity with her snug, muscular passage tending to his cock. He half-moaned, half-sighed into her nipple, humping the older girl minutely as his member twitched powerfully.

And finally, Naruto finished his orgasm. Both the young ninja collapsed in exhaustion, their breathing in sync as they simply basked in each other's natural scent, along with the gentle, tired, but pleased haze that covered their minds. Hana caressed Naruto's hair gently, sighing in satisfaction as the two of them remained connected to each other.

 _That was awesome,_ thought Naruto dazedly, grinning into Hana's tits. _I wonder if Hina-chan would like that as well..._ The young male soon drifted off to sleep, well and truly spent.

GoF

AN

NS: And so Naruto's first pussy experience is with Inuzuka Hana. Bet none of you saw _that_ coming, did you? XD

However, I regret to inform you all that classes have started up for me, so production of these chapters will be greatly slowed. I will most likely be able to work on chapters on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, when I have few to no classes. Although, with MGS V coming up tomorrow…

Oh, also, the AFF version of this fic has been deleted for some fucking reason. And I'm not going to risk getting in trouble by reuploading it.

Doom: Basically, go find porn if you want anything in the next few days.

NS: Porn that isn't ours, to clarify.

Doom: This is smut, anybody can put a few naked pictures together and call it porn; it requires a TALENT to write smut.

NS: True enough. Anyway, now on to the most important part: Traits. You see, Naruto actually leveled up some Traits back in Chapter 4, but we did not list them at the time.

Updated Traits:

 **Pheromones Level 2**

Now you have a stronger effect on others; your very scent is intoxicating to the lower levels of bestially-minded women. Omegas submit and now they want you to breed with them. However, this makes Betas and Alphas see you as a challenge if ever they smell you being aroused.

NS: Mind you, Hana basically submitted without much of a fight. Hm…

Doom: I have the explanation, Hana usually is very passive when it comes to other people. She doesn't really do the aggressive thing much, as well as only recently been informed of sex, and all that combined with a natural submissive fetish, has caused her to be the equivalent of an Omega.

NS: So basically, she's only a Beta in rank because she's Tsume's daughter, but is naturally an Omega. For simplicity's sake.

 **Tasty Dick Level 2**

Graduating from the kiddy tastes of sugar and appealing to a favourite food, you now have a more general taste and eliminate the bitter tang that others would normally taste; not necessarily appealing to teenagers, but not that bad either.

 **Geyser Level 2**

Longer and lots more, you can call yourself the equivalent of a water-tap with how much you give out once you get turned on. It's almost always possible to paint your girls' faces like a Geisha, as well as a good part of their body.

 **Youthful Energy Level 2**

You can bring your member back up ever quicker from the dead and have the added bonus being able to fuck a little after your cum is drained dry. Your cum capacity has been increased to the point that you have +1 try a day.

NS: Oh, also, another minor thing. Doom, the Status?

Doom: Oh yeah, on the idea that Academy is basically 'tutorial stage' for Naruto, he's going to have a limitation in order to stop a complication.

NS: If you think about it, Shota Body would probably fall under a Status as well, seeing as it's not really going to be leveling up all that much, right?

Doom: THAT one isn't going to leave anytime soon, or at all, either or.

 **Firing Blanks**

 _Click*click*click… nothing out of this gun._

Until you are accepted as an adult, you aren't going to be able to impregnate any girls at all, try as hard as you like, your sperm might be fertile, but for now it's barren. Plus side, you may fuck a girl as much as you please without worrying about nine months of problems to follow.

NS: And with that, I believe we have everything. The next chapter will begin on Wednesday (RL). Hopefully. Big Boss permitting.

UO: I am surprised that we've kept it tame to this point, but the leash is getting loose. Look forward to the next chapter.

NS: Oh and yes, we gave Ayame a sister. Two, actually.

Next chapter: return of an old tradition.


	8. Tradition

NS: Once again, I'm not sure how frequently I'll be able to work on this

Kuro: School life for most, but job-hunting for others. I guess it's a luck of the draw situation.

UO: Work and GF issues for me.

Doom: I myself am about to start college.

Disclaimer: None of the four of us own Naruto.

NS: If we did, then Hinata would have had a bigger role.

Chapter 7: Tradition

[Two days later, Sunday]

It was a strange time for Naruto…it had just sunk in that he had lost his virginity. Not that he knew the exact phrase however, because Hana had left him alone at the training ground before he could ask what was going on. All he knew was that it was one of the strangest, greatest and most unforgettable experiences of his life. And he had no one he could talk to about it… well, not yet at least.

He knew only one person that would know of such things: Hanabi. She always boasted being knowledgeable about 'fucking' since Naruto first met her. Most of the concepts and other things she said went over his head. He _was_ sure that whatever happened, she'd know what it was.

For now, it was Sunday, and for the first time since this craziness started, he was going to the bathhouse with his mama again.

…And for once, he was not looking forward to it.

He knew that when it came to naked bodies, he always got hard; when he got hard in front of mama, then it was considered time for her to 'deal' with the problem. It was for this very reason that he focused on EVERYTHING but how good his mother looked in a pair of hotpants and NOT on how that tank top showed off her breasts. It really wasn't easy, especially over Saturday and today, leading up to the time the bathhouse was usually scheduled.

He could explain it as bad timing in the bath, not the dates suddenly becoming even shorter.

At this point Naruto was simply hiding the truth so his mama wouldn't be mad at him for hiding it, and never helping him again. Even if what she did wasn't as great as with his other girl friends, he hung onto the hope that maybe in the future she'd go a little further; it was always a pleasure to share this event with so, Kushina was rather nervous when it didn't happen, asking Naruto repeatedly if his 'thing' had gotten hard yet. She obviously thought the same thing that Naruto had: a boner in front of their friends? REALLY difficult to explain, much less cover up.

Yet Naruto wasn't really sure which was harder. His mama had said it was a natural thing, even if she was wrong about how often it happened. That and all the women that regularly came to the gatherings already knew that Naruto was male. So why was she worried about showing it?

In fact, he asked her why she was so reluctant to talk to her friends about it.

"Th-that's...i-it's like talking to your friends about potty-training a new pet. It simply doesn't come up in conversation! A-anyway, if it doesn't happen, we don't speak of it, understood?" Kushina could give a fairly intimidating glare; not really specifically for her son, just a byproduct of wanting to keep her questionable activities behind closed doors.

Naruto wondered if it would be possible to stay soft for the next hour they were in the bath. With stark naked ladies…he doubted it. He already had problems with half-dressed girls, but that glare was enough to make him think he should at least try.

[Later]

"Hello Kushina!" greeted Mikoto cheerily as they walked into the changing room. "Been a while, hasn't it? Where were you? Did you have get knocked up again?"

Kushina twitched, remembering the long hiatus she'd had because of Naruto. Because of that, whenever she missed even a single bath gathering, this old joke would crop up among the more fun-loving members of the bath.

And Mikoto was the one that started it all! _Damn her to hell!_

"Oh, hello, Naru-kun! All of us were looking forward to talking to you about the Academy before you left for a few weeks. I'm sure you have enough to tell the girls when we're all together, hmm?"

Naruto nodded nervously, trying to suppress the memory of the woman's daughter Sasami, sucking his dick until it burst thick white cum all over her face and bare chest…a small twinge from his crotch snapped him back to reality. He gave her a strained smile. "Y-yeah. It's been pretty okay so far-ttebayo."

If she noticed the tremor in his voice, she didn't comment and simply led the way into the bathhouse, holding the door open for them.

Naruto damn near swallowed his tongue as he saw his mother's friends for the first time since his 'growth spurt.'

"Ah! Hello, Kushina-san, Naruto-kun!" Hyuuga Hara called from the opposite side of the bath. She modestly held a thin towel over her chest, but that didn't even _begin_ to cover the woman's gargantuan bust. Naruto was suddenly reminded of Hinata as he dimly registered the edges of Hara's areolas peeking from around the soaked cloth. The creamy melons bobbed teasingly in the surface of the water, almost _beckoning_ him to suck on them…

"Hmm? Gaki, I thought you were over the 'give me your milk' stage, why are you looking so closely at Hara-sama's tits?" Naruto jumped as the Anko's sneaky face popped out from the near lip of the bath, eyeing him with a mischievous look. Her own breasts, smaller than the Hyuuga Matriarch's by a good margin but still pretty large, were _pressed_ enticingly together between her arms as she hoisted herself up onto the rock. She'd forgone the towel however, and everything from her legs to hips to lips were naked. The blond gulped, clutching his towel over his crotch protectively.

"Anko…please don't bring up that time again, it was awkward for all of us." Kurenai, Anko's friend for some reason, sat beside her, shaking her head at the antics of her fellow kunoichi. Like Hara, she held a thin, but soaked towel over her bust. The little scrap of cloth did nothing to hide how her wide hips _spilled_ onto the rock she sat on, the pale skin pressing together _alluringly_.

Naruto could hear his heart pounding in his ears. The steamy air was becoming almost unbearable for him as he took in all of the suddenly erotic imagery, the cloying vapors playing with his imagination. He jerked his head away, tightening his towel, only to pause as he saw a familiar, silver-haired figure lazing about.

It seemed that Hatake Hisago had decided to take a nap outside the water. She lay on her towel, which she'd spread on the warm rocks, her long, toned legs _stretched_ out behind her. Her ass swelled along her profile, a firm, _bubble_ -like curve that had Naruto gulping as he remembered the feel of Hana's warm skin on his own…

"Uh…Socchi, you should probably get into the bath now…" Naruto blinked and noticed he was standing out the bath for an inordinate amount of time. He quickly and _carefully_ slid into the bath, hiding his lower body in the… _warm_ bath water.

 _FUCK!_

Any hope of holding back his boner would be in vain now. At most, he could just keep low and hope it wouldn't stick out through the surface too much. Still not, considering how easy it was for a stray hand to find it under the water.

"Hm? Hey, where's Tsume?" Kushina asked, looking around.

"Running late, family business she said." Anko replied back.

"So, how is the academy, Naruto-kun?" asked Hara pleasantly, her breasts floating freely as she sank back into the water, "My daughters have started this year as well. Perhaps you've seen them around? Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan?"

Naruto's jaw dropped, and momentarily he forgot his predicament, "U-uh…they're your kids Hara-ba-chan? Th-they're in my class, actually."

"Oh, what a coincidence! I'd hoped you could make good friends with them like with Sasami-chan. Who knows? Maybe you'll end up in a team with one of them; considering how close you are! Though I doubt your father would not tip the balance in your favor."

Kushina sighed. "Hara…Mako wouldn't do that. She'd have to be impartial about team placements, otherwise it'd be showing favoritism."

"Oh, I'm sure she can agree that having a certain amount of familiarity with one another would work better for teamwork, and it's only a few clans that are teamed together for their respective abilities. I'm sure that as long as he doesn't place last or first that he could get into a team with them."

"And how are the studies?" called Hisago sleepily from over by the rocks, "You're not doing badly, are you, Naruto-kun?"

"No," said the blond quickly, "I've been fine. Iruka-sensei's pretty nice…"

"Hmm, Iruka? I remember her; she used to be a bit of a troublemaker in her youth," said Kurenai, rubbing a little at her plump thighs, "She's the last person I'd expect to settle down and become a teacher."

"Eh? But she seems kinda strict when she's teaching," Naruto replied, partly to himself. He started to say that either way he liked his teacher, only to give a loud squeak. A hand with calloused fingers had suddenly brushed against his half-hard, sensitive shaft.

"Hm? What's this, kiddo?" With a thrill of shock, the young Uzumaki realized that Anko had snuck up on him. She grinned at him. "Heh~? Not doing bad at your studies, huh? Well then how'd you not notice me, then? If I can get close enough to touch your…" She paused. "...Eh?"

A fist clonked her on the skull, sending her sprawling into the water with a squawk of indignation. This made Naruto scramble backwards until he was sitting on the side of the bath "Anko!" barked Kurenai, "Haven't you learned already to respect Naru…kun's…um…" She slowed to a halt as her eyes caught a distracting sight.

Kushina paled.

Mikoto's eyes widened as she stared, transfixed.

"O-oh my…!" gasped Hara, blushing bright red.

"Hm? What's going on?" asked Hisago, raising her head.

Anko finally broke the surface of the bath, sputtering. "O-oi, Kushina-san! Since when was your little brat fucking _hung?!"_

Naruto felt his face burning as he looked down at his limp, but still swollen member, which was fully on display between his slightly spread legs.

"Ah, uh, w-well t-that's a l-long story-ttebane…" Kushina was rapidly sinking. A burn of shame outmatching Naruto's was making her wish to fall until the ground gave out under her.

And to complete the shame, Tsume came in not two seconds later. "Hey girls, sorry I'm late but…" She stopped, taking in the scene before her. Everyone was gathered around the group's unofficial mascot. As she approached, a slight odor made her pause. It was faint, mixed in with the steam rising from the bath, but something about it set her on edge. Instinctively her shoulders tensed. "What's going on?" she asked.

Naruto had his back to her, but everyone else had a look of shock, awe and complete confusion on their faces.

GoF

"Really now…" muttered the feral woman as Kushina finished her sparse explanation. She had gotten into the warm bath herself and was now eyeing the fat sausage sprouting from the young pup's groin. "Must be puberty or something for him to get a growth spurt like that."

Kushina cringed at the word 'spurt,' while Naruto's cock gave a twitch. Once the majority of his embarrassment had past, the sight of the Inuzuka Matriarch's generous curves and tanned skin, combined with everyone else's bared bodies, had kept his rod hard throughout the proceedings.

"D-does it hurt, Naruto-kun?" asked Kurenai hesitantly, staring at the bulging, pulsing veins that lined his six inch shaft.

"N…not really," said the young Uzumaki shyly, "It's just kinda…uncomfortable…"

"Eh? Uncomfortable? Don't tell me that's the thing bothering you, pup." Tsume smiled good naturedly, leaning back in the bath. In doing so, she gave him an unblocked view of her plump, caramel-colored melons.

"So, you need to rub out some cum from it, right?" Anko bluntly asks, prompting a punch in the side by Kurenai. "OW! Well he does doesn't he? I'm guessing it's like a futa seal; it won't settle down until he gets some 'release.' Should be easy, right?"

Kushina fidgeted. "That's…not quite."

"Eh? He just has to rub it right?"

"Well you see-

Kushina stopped, and thought over those words a little more. Her face slackened as she processed them.

 _Wait a minute, he could have done this himself!?_

She slumped sorrowfully in the bath, her mind shutting down from the sheer fact all her 'efforts and promises' were for nothing.

"Uh…" Naruto interrupted, "I…can't. It doesn't work."

His mother felt an amount of disappointment, and relief at that statement for some reason.

"So…you need someone to help you?" asked Hara curiously, leaning in slightly.

Behind her, Kushina went almost as red as her hair.

"Y-yeah," he said, "Mama usually rubs my…thing until I-"

"S-socchi!" His mother was horrified and flailed her hands rapidly, as if to slap the incriminating words out of the air.

Mikoto chuckled. "Good grief Kushi-chan! First you let him have more of your milk and now you tend to his manhood? No wonder you've been skipping the last few times~"

"Heh~" Kushina shrunk in pale panic, as Anko's amused drawl sounded through the bathhouse, "So you let your mama deal with it? Are you gonna do it when you get home or…?"

"Anko, you _know_ I CAN punch you as much as I want; I only limit it to two everyday so you don't bruise. Now be quiet or I'll put you in a Narakumi!" hissed Kurenai.

The purple-haired woman only giggled. "No you won't! I'd just do _this_ to you afterwards until I felt better~!" She reached up and brazenly groped at her friend's pert breast from over the towel she wore. Kurenai's squawked reaction and blush only made Naruto's cock throb.

"... Are you sure it doesn't hurt Naru-chan? It looks like it's really swollen and painful…" Hara asked, her natural maternal instinct surging at the thought of the boy being in any discomfort. She pulled herself out of the bath and sat next to him, sliding in closer to have a better look at the large prick, unknowingly pressing the side her large assets into his arm.

Predictably, his cock strained mightily, darkening as more blood pumped into it. Dollops of precum swelled from the tip and started dribbling down his length to the sack at the bottom.

"That really doesn't look healthy…" Muttered Hara, her breath tickling Naruto's ear, "Maybe…we should take care of it here…"

"What?" Kushina asked, her eyes snapping open from her embarrassment to catch her friend's words.

Mikoto, whom had also shifted closer on Naruto's other side, nodded musingly. "Perhaps so…it'd be dangerous for secrecy if he were forced to walk home with it all stiff like this. Better to get it over with, ne?"

"B-B-but… _here?"_

"Where else? Nobody's going to come in here all night, not with us having booked the place." Mikoto pointed out. She observed Kushina's shaking red composure, "Well, well! It's been a long time since I've seen that face."

The Uzumaki woman looked almost on the verge of tears from mortification.

"... I've not seen that face at all…" Mikoto tilted her head in thought, thinking carefully… "I'll tell you what, how about we take care of it?"

"Eh?" Was the general comment from around the bathhouse. The expressions on everyone's faces were different, though. Anko's face lit up evilly, only to be swatted by Kurenai again. Hara blushed lightly, but her pale eyes betrayed her, flicking from Kushina and Mikoto to Naruto's crotch in contemplation.

"In…in the _bath?"_

"No, on top of the fence. _YES_ in the bath, it filters out small messes that happen inside," Mikoto pointed out, "Just one pump and the problem is solved, right?"

"Uh…well, it's…not THAT easy…" Kushina said uneasily, her fingers threading together, "Naru-chan's penis has a lot of…stamina."

"What do you mean?"

She fidgeted. "I mean…you have to really work at it for a little while and make it feel good for him. Now that it's…harder."

"Good for…" Mikoto managed to lose her cool facade for a second, her face losing composure slightly and face-palming herself. She should have known there were differences between a futa seal and the real thing, but didn't comprehend it properly.

Naruto, meanwhile, was very aware of the two curvy bodies seated on either side of him. Their bared, wide hips were inches away from his own. The heat of their proximity, not to mention the steamy bath air, was filling his head with that familiar, pleasurable haze. He _needed_ to feel something squeeze his cock. It didn't matter what, but his shaft felt like an iron _bar_.

Sure enough, he got his wish.

"H-Hara!" Kushina vocalized, slipping forward in surprise at the sight of the Hyuuga reaching forward to catch the member within her grasp.

"I-it's okay Kushina… it's all for Naruto right? So it's fine to deal with a little embarrassment," She moved quickly with her hand, stroking up and down the length of it, "It's big…almost the same size as my husband…" The second was whispered so quietly that only Naruto could catch it. She scooted closer and her soft thigh molded against his side. "Does this feel good, Naruto-kun?"

"Uh, y-yeah…mama uses both hands though…"

Hara was about to adjust her position, but then found a second hand already stroking the top while her own occupied the base, Mikoto's to be exact.

"Hm, altogether right?" Mikoto sheepishly commented, before leaning in closely as well, both sides of Naruto now occupied with fleshy tits pressing into him, both of the older women stroking him.

"Hey, how about I help-"

"No." Kurenai answered to Anko's predictable question, "You are not using this as an excuse to touch Naruto's…thing. Two people are good enough." The stern kunoichi pointedly looked away from the event before her, instead trying to focus on Kushina's face. "Remember we've been friends for a while Kushina, we're willing to help out any way we can."

The redheaded woman didn't answer, staring at the scene before her. Her son, her young boy, was panting and groaning with pleasure as two of her oldest friends stroked his penis. He leaned into the side of Hara's tit, resting his head against it while one of his hands went to Mikoto's thigh.

She was rather relieved and thankful they were willing to help with this burden. On the other hand, she felt a burning shame at the so called 'burden' she had set herself meaning nothing now. She'd staked her title as a mother for this responsibility, and it meant nothing. _I'll still be able to help him on other weeks,_ she told herself.

Naruto relaxed into the warm, marshmallowy haze once more, enjoying the familiar pressure of a pair of hands massaging his dick.

"What _is_ this stuff?" murmured Mikoto, smearing the thick, syrupy precum further into the shaft, "It just keeps _flowing._ It's all slippery…"

"I-I'm not sure," said his mother, "But it seems harmless enough. It only comes out when he's all h-hard."

"It must be his cum." Anko guessed, "I mean, futa seals were only made to help the human race survive right? There was bound to be a few things thrown out in order for the final product to survive."

But Kushina shook her head. "No…that's definitely not his semen. This stuff is more like _pre_ -cum or something."

Hara giggled, her free hand coming up to stroke Naruto's blond hair. "Indeed? It might make things easier for when little Naruto-chan finds a girlfriend. I mean, it would be hard to fit something like this…" She stopped suddenly, "E-eh, nevermind."

Mikoto gave a quiet laugh of her own, still gazing with some wonder at the thick, meaty member in her hand. Her eyes drifted downward, to where his golf ball-sized balls piled onto the lip of the bath. "What do you think these are for?" she asked, using her other hand to take one, weighing it in an unwitting echo of her daughter's curiosity. "We never did look into Naruto's penis that much did we?"

"I believe we didn't wish to encourage a certain perverted woman" Kurenai answered drily.

Mikoto did not answer, fighting down a blush as Naruto's voice rose in a pleased moan. The stiff shaft throbbed in her hand, all warm and slippery and _manly…_

"I'm not a pervert, I'm interested in sex! What's the problem with-"

"Not in front of Naruto!" Kurenai snapped.

"They're fondling his dick for him! Don't gimme that crap!" her friend snapped back.

"Hm…given how little futanari seals can feel, I do wonder what the actual experience would be like," came Hisago's airy voice, making them all jump.

Hara, her own jerking hand slipping down to fondle Naruto's other ball for a second, gave her own reply. "I suspect it would be a more flexible version of a…uh, toy." She answered shortly, cutting off any possible thought the other girls had to ask how she knew that. She flushed under the questioning looks, pressing Naruto's cheek further into her pillowy breast as she clutched him tighter with her free hand, as if encouraging him to use it as a pillow.

"Eee-" The sudden exclamation on Mikoto's side was cut short as she quickly shifted until Naruto's hand rested mid thigh, she kept it in place with her own free hand as well, threading them in what would have been seen as a lovers embrace of fingers.

"...Mikoto? Did Naruto just-" started Kushina, blushing.

Her friend only shrugged, pretending that she hadn't just let out a squeak from a small hand prodding at her nether lips. She kept stroking his cock, speeding up as it kept copiously drooling precum all over her fingers. _Geez…it's so sticky! There's so much of it too…and this isn't even his cum?_ She squeezed harder, drawing another moan from the young boy.

Tsume stirred as that scent she'd caught earlier now saturated the air. It was a little annoying to be honest and it made her figurative hackles rise in some faraway sense. She was currently focusing on the rather adorable expressions that flittered across the blond males face, so she ignored them entirely. He was like a puppy being pampered for the first time. Well…at least part of that was applicable to the situation.

Naruto panted, his hips bucking a little into the jerking hands of his mama's hot friends. Hara-obasan's tits were so _soft._ It was like having a nice pillow to rest his head on while she stroked him off. _And she's Hina-chan's mama…will Hina-chan's boobs get this big as well?_ The thought made him give a happy moan.

As Kushina watched her son being jerked off, she remembered another detail. "Oh! Um…Naruto-kun really likes it when you rub the tip of his p-penis. You have to pull back the skin covering it."

Mikoto hummed in acknowledgement, lightly pinching the loose hood of skin and peeling it down. The smell that had been building for the last few minutes suddenly spiked, turning the steamy bath into a smelly, humid enclosure.

"Well… you likely need to air out whatever room you were helping him in Kushina…" Hisago commented, being able to smell the scent even from far away.

"Oh, so when I touch him it's a problem, but when you guys dto it, it's like some 'noble sacrifice!' What a load of bull…" Anko muttered grumpily.

"Augh...Socchi, I thought I asked you to clean out all that, that… _gunky_ stuff-ttebane!" Kushina complained, trying to think about something other than his pleasure-struck moaning. Such sounds shouldn't be coming from a 10 year old boy's mouth!

"S-sorry mama…I try, but it keeps coming back, datte- _Ohh~!"_

Mikoto gasped as that thick stench burned her nostrils. Her fingers squished against the sweaty inside of Naruto's foreskin and what looked like some sort of congealed slime, but her disgust was heavily muted.

Without hesitation Hara's soft hand rose to join her friend's, slender fingers rubbing and tickling the fat, red, mushroom-like flesh at the head of Naruto's dong, making him squeal happily. Her ministrations were rewarded with warm spurts of precum splattering her palm. "It's simple, just go through the movements," she said quietly to herself. She wasn't sure what to do about the ticklish, fluttering sensation coming from her chest, but she kept stroking Naruto's short, soft hair with one hand as he relaxed against her expansive bosom.

Not to be outdone, Mikoto went down to his balls, massaging them to elicit appreciative groans from their owner. already Naruto could feel he was at the verge of blowing his load.

"O-obachan…I'm gonna…!" he gasped. The Uchiha Matriarch started as she felt his testicles start contracting rhythmically in her hand, while his shaft started flexing and twitching wildly.

"Going to what?" Mikoto asked, suddenly aware of his panting. It was when Hara gave a particularly strong squeeze in the middle of his meaty shaft did Naruto finally let it loose.

A thick stream of cum finally shot out of the tip, the force of it was enough to arc through the air and hit Anko right at the base of her neck from the other side of the bath. Everybody jumped at the range and continued to stare as the waterhose continued to spurt freely at the sexual kunoichi, who currently was sitting blankly, simply looking down at the yellowish sperm dripping across her front.

The range decreased with the last few twitches of his schlong, but the ropy jets continued to arc impressively from his cockhead, plopping into the water as Naruto shuddered and moaned in Hara and Mikoto's embrace. When he finally went limp, sighing happily, his cock drooped in the Hyuuga's hand, still leaking that sticky white fluid into the bath.

"Oh my…" whispered Hara, eyes wide, "Is…is that really how much a man lets out?" _It's so_ thick! _Not even Hoshiko-chan ejaculates that much…_ She gulped.

"Hmm…" Anko slowly scooped up a helping of the white goo and played around with it with her fingers. for a second she simply stared… and then licked it up.

"A-Anko! You don't know if that's-"

"Hey, cool your tits, Nai-chan…this is actually kinda tasty." She nodded in appreciation, scooping up a larger portion and lapping at more of it, "Seriously, put this in a jar, sell it and it'd make a pretty good topping or something."

" _D-don't be ridiculous!"_ yelled Kushina shrilly, "We can't just make people eat my son's s-semen!"

" _I'd_ eat it."

"Well you're weird-ttebane."

For a moment, the bathhouse was silent… and then a roar of laughter and giggling erupted from all the ladies there, with Naruto simply recovering from his recent session to really join in.

Despite the strange and unusual event added to the usual gathering of housewifes, it ended as they all did, with good memories and shared problems.

GoF

[Monday, Konoha Academy, Hallway]

"So, you've met our dear mother, Naruto-chan~?"

Naruto suppressed a groan of exasperation as he heard Hanabi's sing-song voice from behind him. "What're you on about, Hanabi?"

"Oh, I don't, maybe the fact you introduced _this,"_ She fondled his crotch brazenly, causing the youth to jump back in protest, "To some of the lovely housewives of the clans last night?"

Naruto groaned as the obvious connection was made. Hinata was of course Hara's daughter, but he didn't see where this foul-mouthed, brash girl could have gotten her attitude. It certainly wasn't from her father, whom Naruto had met once; she had the face of stone and the humor of a dead fox.

"...How the hell do you even know that?" he asked stonily, "Were you watching us, you pervert?"

"Coming from a little boy who gets his mommy to jack off his third leg, you're calling _me_ a pervert~?"

"I don't…she…I kind of need to do it every weekend with her…why do I have to explain this to you-ttebayo, you already peeked enough to know everything!"

Hanabi's cat-ate-the-canary grin widened by a good margin. "Heheheh…but I'm not the only one who knows~ Right, Nee-chan?"

A familiar, soft body embraced him from behind, wantonly pressing a pair of warm breasts into his back. "Naruto-kun," Hinata sighed in his ear, sending a thrill down his spine into his pants, "Watching you play with Okaa-san…made me really excited~!"

The blond gulped, his heart pounding as her soft hands caressed the quickly-forming bulge at the front of his crotch.

"Heh, nee-san gets extra hot with incest…good to confirm that; I'll just go up ahead, don't try to be too late, lovebirds~"

With that, Naruto was dragged into a nearby dark ally, yelping in a _totally_ masculine way. That is, it would be if he actually knew the difference between girly and manly.

They were marked down as late when they finally appeared at school during the second period. Naruto was rather dizzy and tired, slumping into his seat with Hinata smiling demurely at his side.

Despite Iruka-sensei's irritation, Naruto couldn't muster enough dignity to feel too ashamed. After all, despite his exasperation, Hinata's own puppy-dog eyes were particularly enchanting when they gazed up at him while she had his cock in her mouth. He immediately had sympathy for his mother and what she had to endure raising him.

GoF

NS: And there we have it, the first chapter of the school semester.

UO: I wonder if it will more sexing than learning

NS: I meant real life, dumbass.

Doom: It's a freaking smut, of course it's going to have more sex, you're WRITING the damn thing.

UO: I know that. And I didn't know that, NS, considering two of us are out of school.

Doom: Urg, anyway, students, housewifes and lots of potential for the future, let's hope we have better luck at studying than Naruto is likely going to get.

NS: Agreement. No Traits this time. Those'll wait until the next chapter.

Doom: Or maybe the next, or the next after that, who knows.

Kuro: We'll see about that. But in the meantime, peace out everybody.

Next chapter: Blossoms blow in the wind


	9. Snapshots

NS: Welp, still got half a weekend (plus Labor Day) free, so let's do this!

UO: To our friends over seas it means we have an extra day off. Also it the last weekend of the summer. NS and I have Monday off as well as Doom.

Doom: Gotta love college, it lets you take monday off!

Disclaimer: None of us own Naruto or any associated settings or characters.

NS: If we did, then Kaguya might've actually had a personality.

Chapter 8: Snapshots

[2 Months later]

Naruto was at first unsure at his life, when it spiraled out of control and left him in a confusing mix of sexual activities to enjoy and deal with. After the events with Hana, he hadn't really experienced anything like that pussy-job again.

It was a simple process of five days of wonderful service from his female friends and Saturday off, then a session where the women bathhouse helped Naruto deal with his dick themselves. It all managed to become common enough to be a bizarre routine of sorts.

Fortunately for him, he'd managed to put his foot down about their fun making them late for classes. It'd taken a bit of time, but Iruka-sensei had finally stopped giving him a gimlet eye when he came back from breaks.

Meanwhile, the girls themselves had improved their pleasuring skills greatly, what with their daily practice. Sasami's skill with her blowjobs had increased, being able to do more with his length in her mouth, while efficiently using the time to massage his ballsack. Kizu's sloppier, almost worshipful blowjobs left his cock dripping with bubbly saliva, and more than once Naruto found himself drifting mentally as his prick-head poked into something almost as tight as her sister's pussy. It was as if she were trying to take his dick into her throat and swallow it.

Hanabi's words had slowly become even bolder and sultry, in addition to carrying enough filth to make him blush. She would often whisper suggestions into his ear while her sister pleasured him; suggestions for situations and 'positions' that both intrigued and frightened him from the enticing way she phrased it. And of course, Hinata-chan was always a treat to be with, with her soft, smooth flesh and her plump, juicy curves. She'd taken to trying to use other parts of her body to get him off, some stranger than others but all being pleasurable. Still, nothing beat when she used her round tits to stroke his meat. But…Sasami and Kizu were more than able to keep up.

GoF

"H-hey, Sasa-chan...does this feel f-familiar to you-ttebayo?" grunted Naruto, sawing his erection between his childhood friend's thighs. They were hiding in a broom closet again, while a class was going on. Fortunately, it was a different class; their own was having a free period.

"I don't know what you mean Naruto, I was sucking you off the last time, remember?" Sasami smirked as she jerked off his cock. With her back to his front and the fat head of his cock erupting from between her thighs, it looked like she had a futa seal and was relieving it; it helped that it rubbed against her pussy, sending shivers up her spine as well.

The blond huffed in annoyance, but didn't stop thrusting through the velvety cleavage formed from her legs. Each enthusiastic buck made her small, tight ass bounce against his hips. Sasami gave a squeak as he wrapped his arms around her slender torso, drawing him to her as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "H-hey, Naruto~ What're you doing?" she moaned. The friction of his veiny rod pulsing against her lower lips, combined with the grasping hands around her (albeit flat) chest sent a tingling through her nether region. She rocked back and forth at the combined sensations from top to bottom.

It was a miracle that the class they were doing this in was history, with a dusty old scholar that put everyone to sleep in the summer haze. If anyone would notice, it would likely only be the most _diligent_ of students, and probably the most _curious_ of girls.

GoF

Likewise, Kizu wasn't losing out on her end. Today she'd dragged her friend out behind the school building after classes ended for the day. The blond obligingly let down his pants as she knelt before him.

"I can get it this time, I know it!" she claimed. Her mouth instantly latched onto Naruto's rod, sucking it with reckless abandon, any distractions from tasting and pleasuring it were for once abandoned. Instead she was focusing on dragging her lips, bit by bit, down the length. Her tongue wriggled along the bulging underside, slathering him liberally with warm drool as she sucked hard enough to hollow her cheeks. The sheer pressure made Naruto's eyes cross briefly before he thrust his hips, driving his dick further into her mouth. Once more, he felt something wet and tight against his tip and looked down. Kizu, her eyes half-lidded, still had another two inches of cock still bridging her mouth and his groin. Saliva leaked from around her lips, slithering in rivulets down to his dangling nuts as she moaned, her voice sending vibrations through his genitals.

She tried to push herself ever forward, exertion from both sides was very apparent, but after a few minutes of exertion, she pulled back, out of breath.

"Dammit! I was so close!"

"K-Kizu-chan, w-what was that?"

The feral girl huffed, "I wanna suck your whole cock down, I know none of the other girls did it, so I wanted to be the first…"

"B-but, I already reached the back of your mouth, I d-don't think we can go any further…"

"Never say never! Your cock might be hard, but it's still organic muscle; no bones or anything like that. It'll fit down there, I guarantee it." She frowned. "It's such a small barrier as well; just a little push further and I KNOW I can do it! I'll swallow all every inch of your cock Naruto!"

Despite it being probably the weirdest promise Naruto had ever heard, he simply nodded and smiled, "Sure Kizu-chan, I'm sure you will…"

"That's the spirit! Now gimme that dick-milk! Trying to swallow all of it worked up a thirst…"

Now nobody would normally be out here at this time of day, especially after school, but some people might use the empty classrooms to catch up on studies...

GoF

"There now, Naruto-chan. Just relax, there's a good boy…"

Naruto shifted lazily, sighing contentedly. When he'd gotten hard this time at the baths, his mama's friends were more than willing to 'help' him out. He was currently laid out on the rocks, his head resting on Hyūga Hara's _pillowy-soft_ thighs. He gazed up at her, though his view was blocked by her mountainous teats as they hung, _round and full,_ directly over his face. His dong was ramrod straight and pointed at the sky, _dripping_ pre-cum all over the place as Mikoto stroked it vigorously in both hands.

"Geez…you're so messy, Naru-chan," she muttered. The complaint lacked any heat, however, as the feel of the hard, slippery flesh in her palms sent goosebumps up her arms.

Meanwhile, Anko huffed grumpily, arms folded under her bust as she sulked at the scene before her. "Yeah. Too bad you're not at a _bath_ or something. Oh _wait."_

"No need to be sarcastic Anko, just because we aren't aiming him at you this time doesn't mean you have to get grouchy." Hara admonished. The deviant Kunoichi grunted irritably and lay her head back, looking up at the darkening sky above. She was always rather sulky when they kept her from 'playing' with Naruto.

"Oi, Mitarashi-san. You're a grown woman, aren't you? Quit trying to molest my son already-ttebane," growled Kushina. The past few gatherings, and the now-casual acceptance that Naruto had to be tended to among the housewives had helped in easing the Uzumaki woman's embarrassment. She still couldn't build up the courage to tell Mako however, mainly because she kept it a secret in the first place.

There was word of trouble going on in Mizu no Kuni in the past few months. Because of that, Mako had to work overtime over any potential backlash that could come from the rebellions. While Kushina still loved her all the same, the distance was making it hard to talk about ANY of the new developments that have been happening. She was already dealing with a powder keg threatening the safety of Konoha, it didn't seem fair to dump more of her personal problems on Mako on top of that.

She had taken care of Naruto's problem by herself with a lot of help from her friends so far, so she could keep it that way.

"Hyp-o-crite!" Anko drawled back, enunciating each syllable, "I don't get why I should be held back at this point! All of _you_ guys could go up and fondle him all over, but _I_ can't, even though _I_ have no objections about it!"

"You did forget the time we actually let you?" Kurenai asked in a deadpan voice, "You tried to put it in your mouth!"

"It would have made less mess!"

"It's unhygienic!"

" _Horseshit!"_

"Anko! Language!" Hara scolded, shivering slightly as she leaned forward enough for the underside her breasts to be tickled by Naruto's spiky blond hair.

"Oh can it, cow-tits! The kid is pretty much in Nirvana by now, he wouldn't hear a foghorn at this point."

Indeed, Naruto was now absently bucking his hips, sliding his cock between Mikoto's hands even faster.

"That's not the point," said Kurenai severely, "You seem to think that this is some sort of game, but for all we know it could be an important health issue for him. We need to tread cautiously."

Anko glared at her friend, making her jump slightly since her friend very rarely showed that much actual aggression. "Oh _really?_ Well then, if you think it's _that_ serious, why haven't YOU volunteered to milk his cock, eh?"

The red-eyed woman stiffened, glancing nervously at the debauched scene before her. Truth be told, she was also itching to help Naruto as well, but _someone_ had to set an example and keep Anko from getting out of line. "W-well…Uchiha-san and Hyūga-san s-seem to have the situation under control already…"

"Alright then Miss Prude, next week it'll be YOUR turn to take care of it."

"T-this isn't something we can just decide to take turns on to settle our conceptions of one another!"

"You're right, it isn't; it's a _serious health concern~_ that must be dealt with in a _professional manner~"_ Anko smirked as she rolled the words along her tongue, "You do this while not blushing, flinching or protesting once, then I won't complain about you guys not letting me. If you DO, then I get another try! Or…" she leaned in, eyes glinting sharply, "Are you going to refuse and complain that you _don't_ want to help out Naruto and his ' _potential health concern'?"_

Kurenai gulped, glancing over at Naruto's erect, _meaty_ pole as it gushed clear, oily precum.

GoF

But of course, Kurenai had enough time to prepare herself, since an unfortunate storm blew in and made it so the bathhouse had be reserved; it seemed that fortune smiled upon her.

That left Naruto with only one person to help relieve his 'condition' for the weekend.

"O-Okay honey, it's just you and me again." Kushina, while she had managed to let go of any awkwardness among her friends, still had a bit of hesitation while alone with her son.

This time she had unknowingly assumed a 69 position with her son. Today she wore a loose and short kimono, so Naruto was fortunate enough to be met with the sight of her panties (this time forest green) and creamy thighs as his mother's breasts pooled onto his crotch. She was once again massaging his cock to release once again. "You still like this, right? Hara and Miko-chan haven't completely spoiled you for me, have they?" she asked, slightly agitated as she peeled back the hood of his foreskin. She shuddered at the potent smell that penetrated her brain, but at this point she had long given up on disparaging her son for it. If he claimed that cleaning under there didn't help, then what did she know?

"Y-yeah…don't worry, Kaa-chan," he reassured her, staring hungrily at her covered mound and pale asscheeks. In recent times, he'd graduated from calling her 'mama,' deciding that now that he was an Academy student, he shouldn't be using such kiddy terms.

In recent weeks, he had been allowed to get in a few touches of his own and Kushina, as well as the other housewifes didn't complain, so long as he didn't go into the 'absolutely not' zones. Right now for instance, he could reach under the kimono and feel up his mother's plump butt and she wouldn't complain whatsoever, focusing as much as she could to pleasuring her son.

At the beginning they had once asked him not to, but when he asked why he couldn't when _they_ did, and so they didn't complain at all as long as he kept behind a few boundaries: Not around the pussy, no touching the nipples directly or grope the breasts, and nothing anally either. He found that he could brush over such points once or twice however, and so those incidents were treated as accidents.

Kushina gave a small squeak as her son's small hands latched onto her wide hips, squeezing playfully as she stroked his dick. It was definitely smaller than Mako's, that was for sure, but it still felt so _warm_ to the touch. The engorged veins along the sides throbbed angrily beneath her palms and the head swelled, spongy and bright and just…

It was actually almost _beautiful,_ in an alien way.

Her reason for allowing the lingering touches were unknown to her, other than the fact it was fair play considering what she was doing in return; on a deeper level it was also that she enjoyed the idea of Naruto giving little 'hugs' and clinging onto her again. As he had grown older, they rarely did have tender moments like that anymore.

On a subconscious level however, the resemblance to Mako was near uncanny, genders being the only thing that separated them entirely. Otherwise, the blonde hair, the near-flat chest, and the long, stiff cock she remembered from the start of Naruto's conception. In a way, it seemed like she was having sex with Mako again, only with a fully functional, permanently affixed cock.

This idea was locked so deep that Kushina wasn't even aware of it and would never admit it otherwise. Either way, she would be taking a long shower after this; there would still be one Uzumaki sexually frustrated tonight.

GoF

Naruto's eyes darted left and right constantly. He was leaning against a wall, standing out in an empty hallway in the academy. Once again it was a lunch break, plus there would be a free period afterwards. He'd been cornered by Hinata and Hanabi; with this combination, it was obvious they were going to make him drop his drawers anywhere that was empty.

"Geez," he groused, stroking the bustier sister's soft hair as he thrust into her wet, suckling mouth, "Are you trying to get us caught?"

Hanabi chuckled, wrapping her arms around him and sliding her thigh up along his. "What's the matter? Don't like being watched? Don't worry, I'm sure Nee-chan can make up for it."

Hinata gave a muffled noise of agreement, which made Naruto shiver from the vibration of her mouth. It was as though his cock was wrapped in a hot, wet blanket that massaged his shaft lovingly. Hell, her mouth almost felt as good as a pussy! He bucked slightly, making her give a hard, slurpy suck of affection as she gazed adoringly up at him. The blond groaned, gripping her head tightly.

"Oh? Are you trying to face-fuck my sister, you naughty boy~?" purred her sister, hand playing at the edge of his pelvis before sliding up under his shirt to caress his stomach, "Wanna choke her with your fat meat-stick until you fill her belly up?"

"Eh, no, I don't want to choke her…" Naruto said in confusion, prompting Hanabi to hold in a laugh at the statement.

"Not literally…god, sometimes I forget how much of a virgin you are." She gave an absentminded stretch while rubbing against him, the day wearing down on her, "I have much to teach you in the ways of fucking a bitch, Naru-chan." The wizened martial arts mistress voice was ruined by her choice of words.

Naruto was about to dismiss her claim until he remembered his experience with Hana and fell silent, thinking. Maybe it _would_ be a good idea to learn more about sex. So instead he asked Hanabi, "Like what?"

The younger, flatter twin paused, clearly a bit taken aback by the question. For a second, her smug, lascivious expression flickered. "Well…we're going to have to organize a time to teach you ALL the details…" She hummed in thought, playing with his nipples thoughtfully. Naruto merely endured it as Hanabi pondered on it.

"Alright Naru-chan. Let's say…Saturday, you're going to fuck Hinata-nee's pussy and finally graduate from being a virgin."

Naruto yelped slightly as he felt his dick get yanked downwards; Hinata slipped off and began choking on air for a few seconds, before looking up into Hanabi's eyes.

"A-ah… H-Hanabi-chan, I-I d-d-d-don't, we, uh…" she stammered badly, trying to find words to properly express her feelings as her cute face went bright red.

Hanabi smiled, her hand drifting down to his spit-slimed dick and stroking it, waggling it slightly before her sister's blushing face. "Don't worry, Nee-chan. I'll make sure you're all moistened up for him when he pries open those lower lips. He's gonna fuck your sweet brains out and turn you into the cockwhore you've always wanted to be, aren't you, Naru-chan~?"

"Uh…" Naruto wasn't really sure how to respond at first, but thankfully he had managed to become adept at being able to tell what Hinata wanted from her rather open-like-a-book expression; which just so happened to be an excited kind of hopeful, yet also VERY embarrassed. "Uh…sure," he ended lamely. It still managed to make Hinata's face flush into an even deeper red, the anticipation properly set into her expression, a stupid grin twitched at the corner of her lips because of that one awkward agreement.

In gratitude, she unbuttoned her blue sweatshirt, exposing her round breasts for his eyes to feast on. For a moment, he thought he heard a faint gasp, but when he looked around he saw no one. That train of thought was promptly derailed by Hinata's soft, warm titties swallowing his shaft. When he looked down at her in awe, she smiled demurely and gave his tip a kiss. "I'll look forward to when you do… Naruto-sama." Hinata smiled sweetly at the new title, and then resumed in her boobjob, pleasuring the shaft, while looking up at his eyes, her own filled with adoration.

"Well then Naruto…make sure you come to the Hyūga Clan house on Saturday. We'll be outside the gate to meet you, afterwards…well, we'll see when we get there." Hanabi then reached forward and grabbed at her sisters bouncing pink nipples, causing her to moan loudly at the pinching sensation. "I might as well join the fun a little, Nee-chan loves it when you play her tits. They're _really_ sensitive, you know."

Hanabi smiled as she overlooked the two lustful couple, helping here and there with an appropriate piece of advice and grope. She frowned slightly, and looked to the left. " **Byakugan,"** she whispered, causing veins to swell along her temples. To her eyes, everything became hollow and transparent, allowing her to immediately spot a small figure lurking around the corner.

She lost her expression as she recognised the dimensions and factors of the body. "Naughty little peeping tom…" She grinned wickedly, "Seems like things are going to get more interesting soon…heh."

Hanabi then turned her attention back at her sister and her lover, plotting plans for the future endeavors with undercurrent of devious intent…and giggling when Naruto finally spewed his thick goo all over her sister's face.

GoF

NS: Well, that was shorter than expected. So the preview from last time is now false; that will be delayed until NEXT chapter.

Doom: Hey, don't say it like that 'Blossoms on the wind' could mean the coming of Spring, or, maybe it foreshadows Sakura, just like this chapter does everywhere.

NS: ...Too obscure. But anyway, yes, in the future we have sex with Hinata to look forward to.

Doom: And a deepthroat from Kizu, and a handjob from Kurenai, and possibly sex with Sasami.

NS: And yes, something from Sakura.

Kuro: I wonder what Hanabi will think when she finds out Naruto's cherry has already been popped…

Next chapter: 'sup bubblegum?


	10. Blossoms

NS: This might go a bit slower, since now I have classes…still, nothing ventured, nothing gained.

Disclaimer: None of the four of us own anything associated with Naruto.

NS: If we did, it probably would've ended up a harem series.

Doom: Let's be honest here, it would have.

UO: And probably like IS

Chapter 9: Blossoms

The next day was the same as always…until lunch. Naruto was sitting against a tree outside eating a bento, alone and for once not having his dick sucked by any of his regular girls. Yes, he was finally taking a break and actually taking the time to enjoy lunch once again.

It was a surprise to himself as well.

He decided he needed a 'normal day' for once. He _was_ of course going to pay for the missed appointments at the end of classes, but right now he needed some time to think alone.

"Um…excuse me, Uzumaki-san?" He blinked and looked up as a shadow fell across him. Standing before him was a girl with long, bright pink hair framing a cute face with green eyes. She wore a dark blue shirt and a crimson bow to keep her bangs away from her large forehead.

She fidgeted, blushing slightly as he gazed at her. "What is it?" he asked, "Oh and, who are you? You're in my class, right?"

She looked off to the side awkwardly and answered quietly, "Uh… Haruno S-Sakura. And I…um…" she descended into mumbling.

"What?"

"Er, well…I'd like to, um…"

"Eh?"

Sakura blushed, took a deep breath and opened her mouth. " _I want to do the same thing as Kizu-san and-!"_

Naruto immediately slapped his hand over Sakura's mouth as she impulsively shouted out her intentions. A few heads turned their way and Naruto blushed terribly himself. It was quite possible that he had just displayed the most impressive ninja reflexes in academy history. Well, for a first-year at least.

He looked around, hoping to whatever deity was listening that nobody had properly heard that. "I…we need to talk…somewhere privately."

Naruto found it rather fitting that the pinkette blushed hard enough to match the color of her hair. It was very possible that this girl was even shier than Hinata with the way she tripped over her own words. At the very least, she was certainly more awkward.

They both walked back to the school building and entered. Their walk down the empty hallways was filled with a long, painful silence, as neither had any idea on what to say to each other. Finally, they reached yet another empty classroom and entered, Sakura sitting at the end of a desk while Naruto stood next to her. For a while, they remained silent, not looking at each other.

"So… how did you find out?"

Sakura flushed, "S-sorry, was I not meant to find out? I-I mean, you were doing it all over the school, and in c-class, and in the hall-"

"Okay, dattebayo, I get it, we weren't being very subtle!" Naruto grumbled internally. He knew that he was playing a very risky game, trying to not be noticed from what he did with the girls; however, he had found that every young girl had managed to perfect their 'puppy dog eyes' to such a level that it was impossible to refuse most of their requests.

Resistance was rather futile. Still, it gave him good pointers for how to use them effectively on his mother.

"So, what exactly do you want to do?" he asked patiently.

She looked determinedly at her small hands, threading her fingers together. "That…that thing the other girls do with you feels good, right?"

Naruto shrugged. He was used to that question by now. "For me it does, though I don't know how it feels for the girls…they seem to enjoy it either way."

"W-well, also…that thing they're always, uh, playing with. I could only catch glimpses of it, but…could I see it?"

Naruto simply sighed in resignation, nodding, stepping a few feet backwards, his hands hooked around his belt and assumed the position. Sakura clasped her hands around her mouth, stifling her squeak as her eyes went down, gazing at the swinging piece of meat as it simply hung there, bowed by the force of gravity.

For a few seconds, nothing was said.

"Uh… Sakura?"

"A-ah?" she glanced up and back down again, "S-sorry it's…just so…weird to see it up close…" She gulped, unconsciously wetting her lips as she took in that long, plump shape. "What…what _is_ it?"

He shrugged, shamelessly letting his manhood dangle in front of her. "It's a cock. Or a dick. Or a lot of other things that Hanabi likes to call it. I was born with it, instead of what girls have."

"Instead of…?"

Naruto nodded.

Sakura bit her lip, tentatively reaching out with her hand, though she stopped partway. "Can…can I touch it?" she asked meekly.

"If you like," the blond replied, "Though unless you wanna do the same as the other girls, not too much."

Sakura hesitantly nodded, and reached her fingers over, inch by inch, until her fingertips grazed the shaft. "It's soft," she murmured in surprise, this time petting it with her fingers. This invoked the unstoppable urge for it to twitch, causing Sakura to jump.

"T-that happens a little, nothing to worry about." Naruto shook his head to clear the thoughts running clearly around his head, feeling disgruntled that even the smallest, softest touch could somehow stir his cock into feeling.

Sakura leaned in again and started running her fingers along the skin, every few seconds, Naruto's cock twitched a little more, Sakura flinched for the first few times, before gradually ignoring it and continuing her ministrations. She even cupped one of his large balls to feel the weight of it, humming thoughtfully as she looked at it from different angles.

"Uh…why is it so small? I'm sure it was…b-bigger before," she asked him. Her previous memories of seeing his dick before weren't consistent with what she saw now.

"Eheh…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "It actually gets longer when it, er, hardens."

"H-hardens?" Mumbled Sakura, looking under the shaft by flipping it up for a second. "What do you mean?" She ran a soft, delicate finger up the rounded underside, all the way to the tip. She frowned at the skin covering up the head. "Hey, what's this?" She delicately hooked her fingertips onto the edge of his foreskin and pushed it back. "Guh-!" her head jerked back and she coughed at the resulting smell. "H-hey, don't you wash this or something?!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You sound like my mother," he groused, " _Yeah,_ I do wash it, but all that stuff just keeps building up afterwards! Besides-" he was cut off with a groan as a familiar tingling suffused his manhood.

The pinkette squeaked and froze as the cock in her hands started to heat up and swell, veins pulsing along her slim fingers. Now she understood what he'd said; while the skin remained soft and velvety, the flesh beneath was hardening rapidly. Within seconds it went from a limp, four-inch sausage to a six-inch rod of meat that pointed directly at her face.

She could only choke on her words. _Okay, so it's hard…now what?_ As she racked her brain, Sakura vaguely remembered the other girls being in similar positions as hers. She gulped, her mouth feeling dry as she took in the sight before her. "T-this is…what do I do? How do I make this, um, get soft?" she asked nervously.

"Nn- Well, the girls usually use their hands or mouths," _Or pussies. Best not scare her away with that, though._ "Just, er, put pressure on it and stroke it for a while until it shoots out this white stuff and it'll go down on its own."

"Ah… I-I didn't really see enough to know about it that much…" She gulped and leaned forward to the protruding member, "I just…do this?" Without waiting for response, she stuck out her tongue and gave a tentative lick to the end of it. Her eyes widened. "It tastes good?" she muttered to herself, bewildered. And indeed, from that one small dab, her tongue tingled from an almost sweet taste. Distantly she was reminded of her favorite dango.

Naruto sighed as she slowly, hesitantly kissed his cock head. Her lips were pretty soft and it had been a while since he really felt them so daintily on his cock; even Hinata had managed to embrace her enthusiasm a lot more and didn't really take it slow. It had a special kind of feeling to it, he supposed. His sigh of pleasure became a groan and he stroked Sakura's silky, pink hair as she started to swirl her hot tongue around his tip like a lollipop. It was a simple motion, but no matter how much he was used to it, there was still the fact that it felt _so damn good._

Sakura whimpered, sucking on the spongy head as that intoxicating taste filled her head with a gentle haze. Remembering what Naruto had said about putting pressure on his…cock, she put her hand to that thick, _hard_ shaft and started squeezing, rubbing her palm up and down in a futile effort to cover all of it. Any and all attempts, however, still yielded a satisfying pleasure as she continued to do it while attending to the top; she already had the tip in her mouth, suckling onto it without much thought, but simply letting instinct rule her actions. She moaned as something even sweeter started leaking from his slit, soaking into her tongue, causing her to start sucking even harder.

As she did so, Naruto's breath hitched and he gently bucked his hips, sliding another two inches into her tight mouth. Sakura gave a muffled squeal as her tongue slid past the fat helmet of his cock and under his foreskin. Her eyes glazed as a new, stronger taste shocked her mouth. Her dextrous muscle encountered something thick and slimy, scooping it up automatically. Dimly, she realized that this must be what had been causing that thick, _intoxicating_ smell from before.

For Haruno Sakura's poor mind, it simply wasn't possible not to get nearly _drunk_ on the heavy musk and overpowering taste and girth of the meaty pole down her mouth. Her hands came around and hugged Naruto's back, trying to cling on as she kept sampling the very strange and unique taste that was invading her senses.

Moaning from the sensation of her tongue dancing under his foreskin and cleaning out his smegma, Naruto's own grip on Sakura's head tightened, and he was visited by the urge to push her down further, immersing the rest of his stiff prick in her hot, wet mouth. His balls gurgled needily as she sucked and _sucked,_ almost pulling in more inches on her own!

Again, he reached that unstoppable barrier, one that he'd become familiar with due to the constant sessions with Kizu. He considered whether or not to just punch through it, but decided against it. He'd probably choke Sakura or something, and what way was that to repay her for sucking his cock?

Instead, he firmly took one of her slender wrists in his hand and guided it back to his veiny, engorged rod. She immediately started stroking it, moaning happily as this milked more tasty precum out of his tip for her to drink. She left his balls to dangle alone, but that didn't matter too much.

It was a very straightforward session afterwards, with Naruto jerking into her tight mouth with his hips, while Sakura slurped it up and clung on with her lips. Neither one of them were stopping for a break and already Naruto could feel that familiar pressure building up inside him.

Right now, he felt rather aggressive, after so long being taken roughly and simply enjoying the girls setting the pace, the sudden slow and careful one being introduced made him take the lead role a little more. He fit the back of her throat and she simply moaned deeply each time, making his dick feel even better as the vibrations continued to pleasure him.

Finally, the coil building up inside him loosened and his balls drew up. "Cumming," he grunted, then stilled, holding Sakura's head steady while his cock bridged his crotch to her sealed lips. The pinkette's eyes bulged as something white-hot and _thick_ flooded into her mouth, ballooning out her cheeks and spilling in all directions. She tried to swallow, but could only manage once before his cock popped out and, twitching wildly, fired several more large, smelly spurts of off-white goo onto her face and upper chest. She flinched each time she felt it on her bare skin, but reveled in it at the same time.

"Urg…now I'm all messy…" Sakura whined, looked down at the thick white blotches on her clothing, "D-does this wash out? Please tell me it does…"

"Uh, well it stinks a little, but I guess it can, I mean, Hinata, Kizu and Sasami wear the same clothes all the time so it must come out." Naruto finally calmed down enough for his dick to fall once again, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "So, what'd you think?" he asked at length.

Sakura frowned at him for a while, but then glanced down at his limp cock, blushed and looked away. "I…can see why all those other girls do that with you," she said finally.

"Yeah. Still, er, if you could avoid telling anyone about my dick, I'd appreciate it. Kaa-chan says I need to keep it a secret."

The girl blushed deeper. "I-I can see why! Why do you have to do that in _school?_ You can't just get naked in public!"

Naruto deadpanned at her, idly imagining what would happen if Hanabi heard her say that. Speaking of which, he still needed to visit their house in a few days time…while he wasn't looking forward to seeing Hanabi, the thought of seeing Hinata's bare body made his prick twitch again.

"H-hey wait, is it getting hard again?!" Sakura yelped, pointing accusatory at his sleeping manhood.

"Er, heheh…"

"Dicks sound like more trouble than they are worth…"

GoF

NS: And another short chapter, because we all know what we _really_ want to get to, now don't we? Some good ol' Hyuuga pussy-pounding. Also, yes, Sakura has entered the game, but she will not be one of Naruto's 'daily' girls. He still only has four shots, after all.

Doom: Yup. We have the future sexy times ahead of us, and rules are being set well. Kizu's reasons for daily sucks are obvious, Sasami is for rivalry, and Hinata just loves dick.

NS: For all you folks who are getting sick of Naruto not having more sex: things are gonna start speeding up soon. Just keep being patient.

Doom: Seriously, you guys shouldn't be throwing your complaints just because YOU guys don't get much sex in your life.

NS: Well…not like we've got room to argue on that front.

Kuro: Doesn't look like I was much help at all, but do read and review, would you kindly?

Next chapter: Blue Moons


	11. Lovemaking

NS: And now the one we've all been waiting for! Let's bring on the Hyūgas!

UO: And if you're not down with that we have one of two two-word phrases for you.

NS: Now now, let's not descend to insults THAT quickly.

Kuro: Yeah, let's keep it classy.

UO: ...ITS A FREAKING WWE REFERENCE

NS: Why do you keep assuming that any of us would get those references?

UO: I don't know. (Superkicks NS) Did you get that reference.

NS: (Ignores) No.

Disclaimer: None of us own or have ever owned Naruto.

Doom: If we did, Anko would have kept her hotness.

NS: (Didn't we use this already…?)

Doom: (It bears repeating. I mean, WTF?)

Kuro: (Honestly, you'd think a woman like that would keep her figure.)

Chapter 10: Lovemaking

[Saturday]

"Bye, Kaa-chan!" Naruto called as he walked out the door, "I'm going to Hinata-chan's house!"

"Oh, Hara's daughter?" answered his mother, "Sure thing! Have fun, socchi!"

The boy blushed, thinking about the 'fun' that would be had. He had a feeling that _that_ wasn't quite what she meant. Kushina took note of the blush and brightened up a little more.

 _Could it be that Naru-chan…has a crush?_

The redheaded mother's eyes brightened happily; the thought that her son had managed to get a crush on someone was just the cutest thing!

If she only knew…

As usual, Naruto tried to keep his mind from wandering as he walked through the busier streets. With all the scintillating imagery built up in his head from the past few months, it was har-… _difficult_ to keep from thinking perverted thoughts, which would just give him an erection.

It was doubly hard to stop thinking about it today, considering why he was going to the Hyūga compound in the first place. Already a hundred images of the times he'd had with Hinata flashed through his mind, along with some of the most arousing sessions he'd had with the other girls. Then he realized what he was doing and looked around fearfully. Fortunately, no one seemed to have noticed the slowly swelling bulge along the front of his pants, so he quickly adjusted himself and kept walking.

By the time he reached the gates of the clan house, he'd managed to calm his nether region down to a warm, still slightly engorged hunk of meat. Hinata was waiting for him in front of the gate, beaming as he approached. When he got closer, he frowned slightly as he could make out Hanabi leaning back on the wall behind her. But his irritation quickly passed when the older twin wrapped him in a warm embrace, pulling his head into the crook of her neck. He smelled a pleasant musk, much lighter than when she was aroused, or apparently like what the other girls smelled from him when he got hard. Instead of turning him on, it made him feel comfortable and almost sleepy.

"Alright then hot-pants, I managed to write up an excuse that we're on a study session with the Hokage's child, so we'd better book it then." Said sleepy feeling promptly evaporated with Hanabi's words.

"How long do we have?" murmured Hinata, still stroking Naruto's hair absently.

"Well considering they are likely staring at us right now, better keep that hug PG for now…" Hanabi pushed off the wall and sauntered towards them, "So here's how it's going to go, I know this nice little place where me and Nee-chan _lick_ each other, far from the house; it's nice, discreet and in plain sight. Sound good, Naru-chan?"

Naruto shrugged, slowly extracting himself from Hinata's clinging hug. "...Yeah, let's go," he said, boldly.

GoF

His determination faltered when their walk started taking them to an unfamiliar part of town. "H-hey, wait. Now that I think about it, where are we going, exactly?" he asked tentatively.

On his right, Hinata blushed a lovely pink, looking away and mumbling something.

"Eh?"

"She said it's a love hotel!" giggled Hanabi from his other side.

Naruto blinked. He'd never heard that term before. "A what?"

The younger twin linked her arm with his, snuggling her lithe body into his side. "Oh, it's the _perfect_ place for us! It's a place where lovey-dovey couples spend the night together~" she whispered in his ear, "And _fuck like bunnies!"_

He gulped, feeling himself start to swell in his pants again.

"Oh don't be so nervous!" She shouted out loud, clapping him on the back, "I know the woman who runs the place; _absolutely_ no judgement, and _complete_ confidentiality. I even talk to her a few times outside of my personal pleasure and business. Oh, the tales she can tell~ If I'm to believe her, one girl took a pack of dogs' cocks in all her holes! On multiple occasions too!"

Hanabi then looked determined. "I haven't seen her yet, but with the Kami as my witness, I will masturbate to that girl when I find her here."

"... I thought you said confidentiality?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Well, for those who ask for it anyway," she said, shrugging nonchalantly, "Most people just think it shouldn't be said, but the owner doesn't think like that. If you don't say it, you don't get it. Oh, hey. There it is."

Naruto stared at the building she indicated, sweat-dropping. It was not the most noticeable building in the area by any stretch of the imagination. Dirty, peeling paint covered the three-story place, with all the blinds in the windows drawn, and the only sign above it was an ink drawing of a woman's silhouette, lying on her belly with a bountiful rear curving up from her outstretched legs. The whole look basically screamed 'seedy!' "...You sure?" he asked

"Sure I'm sure, come on!"

He gazed after the younger Hyūga twin as she strode brazenly up the front steps of the building. "Come on, Naruto-kun," whispered Hinata, persevering despite her now brilliantly red face. She took him by his arm and guided him to the door.

The blond boy thought that his heart was going to burst it was pounding so hard. _What is this situation?!_ he thought, _I'm just a first-year Academy student! But both of the Hyūga heiresses are taking me to some shady-looking hotel for…for_ something, _I dunno what!_

If the Sannin Maiya had been present, she would have giggled like mad and taken notes for the next book in her series.

When they slipped in through the door, a blue-haired woman behind the front desk looked up. "Oh! Hyūga-chan, how are you! It's been a while, hasn't it?" she asked, beaming.

"Hey big girl, how's the wife treating you?" Hanabi asked impishly, her posture the picture of casual as she leaned on the counter.

"Hmm, we're having our usual spats. She can be such a frigid bitch sometimes; I swear if we weren't happily married, I'd be holding out on her." She grumbled internally, before laying her eyes on the cool Hanabi once again, "Anyway, I suppose you're asking for the…" Her gaze finally settled on the sweating Naruto and steaming Hinata. "I see you brought your sister again…but who's this charming girl?" She leaned forward, a small, almost predatory gleam in her eye as the movement gave Naruto a view straight down her expansive cleavage.

 _She's almost as big as Hara-bachan…!_

"Oh, just a new friend. Nee-chan and I are gonna be giving her a few 'pointers.' Mind lending us a room for a few hours or so, Ageha-san?"

"Of course, m'dear. Kurumu-chan, sweetie! Could you show these three to the usual room?"

Naruto gulped as another girl with blue hair emerged. She was much younger, around their age, but she still had a pair of sizable breasts, hidden by a partially unbuttoned shirt.

"Alright mom! This way please girls~" she turned away, causing her short skirt to flutter up and flash Naruto with her black panties. Naruto was already raring to go at this point; it was only under the force of unstoppable will that he didn't reach full mast from the anticipation…which in retrospect was rather strange considering he needed 'it' up.

The climb to the third floor was uneventful, barring the fact that the blue-haired Kurumu insisted on walking ahead of them and giving them an unrestricted view of her tight, panty-clad butt. "Here we are!" she chirped, leading them to a door. "You have fun now~!" She tossed Hanabi a key and bounced away, giving Naruto a wink as she passed.

"Man, don't you just wanna _screw_ that until she's screaming your name?" asked the younger Hyuuga with a smirk. She gestured to Naruto, who gave a confused face. Rolling her eyes she gave a rather vulgar thrust of her hips, "She's asking for it right? With those hips and that skirt? And she was giving you _that_ look. I think we have another crush~"

"T-that doesn't mean anything like that, Hanabi-chan!" Hinata chided her sternly.

"Pff, we're in a love hotel Nee-chan; she knows what people here are like and you think she's innocent despite hearing what goes on in these rooms?" She gave a devious look, "She's just begging to get fucked with what she's wearing."

"I thought you were friends with the owner?" Naruto questioned.

"Fuck, I want to tap that ass as well, but she's married and I don't do married women; that always ends in trouble."

A voice in the back of the boy's head pointed out that both sides of a marriage were most likely girls, and thus easily managed. He shook his head to clear out the odd thought and did not voice it.

"...Thinking of some mother-daughter action aren't you?" Hanabi asked suddenly, waggling her eyebrows, "Wanna see both of those blue heads bobbing up and down between your legs?"

"N-no! Stop saying weird stuff like that!"

"...Yeah, you're right. This is after all, Hinata's special time with you after all." The other Hyuuga sister stiffened slightly at her name, "Come on Nee-chan… it's time for the main attraction~" So saying, she started shucking off her clothes, not hiding anything of her bare body as she stripped in front of her sister and Naruto.

Naruto gulped, taking in her slender body, distantly admiring her toned legs and the gentle curve of her prepubescent hips. Behind him, more slowly, Hinata also began to shed her layers. "Y-you too, Naruto-kun…"

He gulped, but hesitantly started pulling off his garments. He started with his pink shirt, showing them his skinny, slightly tanned torso, then slid his pants down to reveal his stuffed boxers. He squeaked when he felt something warm and soft _squish_ against his bare back. "Those too, Naruto-kun," Hinata's breathy voice whispered in his ear, "You don't have to worry about being seen here, like at the Academy. Take it _all_ off."

He shivered at her words but nodded. Working his fingers under the waistband, he pulled down his underwear and let his cock spring free, throbbing, stiff and veiny already.

"Look's like he's ready~ Don't worry Nee-Chan, he's all yours for the day, I'm just going to…sit back and enjoy the show~" With that she relaxed and simply stared at the two of them, awaiting for the festivities to start with her legs spread.

She didn't have to wait long.

With a surge of instinct, the two of them latched onto one another, their lips already mashing against each other. Naruto's dick was fiery-hot on Hinata's stomach as they tried to reduce any and all distance between them. Her tits, _heavy and heaving, large and firm, squashed_ against his chest, her hardening nipples rubbing against his as she moaned into his mouth.

She pushed him back as they kissed, lost in the feeling and taste of each other's wrestling tongues, until with a muffled yelp Naruto fell back onto the bed.

And like that, Hinata was straddling his waist, _grinding and humping_ as his prick rubbed roughly against her lower lips; it was raw, unbridled passion. Hinata's hands moved to touch every part of his chest, committing each shape to memory; every touch felt like electricity in their carnal delights.

After a while, she sadly climbed off him and sat further up on the bed, leaving the underside of his cock soaked with her juices. Naruto sat up to look at her, not understanding what she was doing, only to still in awe as she _spread_ her legs wide. "Please, Naruto-kun…lick my p-pussy," she requested tremulously, her face flushed as her fingers sank into her fleshy white thighs.

Gulping, Naruto crawled up to her on the mattress, eyes locking onto the weeping slit between the Hyuuga girl's legs. Her fingers brushed across it and already he saw a sheen, aroused and sweet in scent, he could only comply. He wasn't really sure what to do, but he decided that he should go with his instincts

Hinata squealed as his lips made contact with her swollen womanhood, giving it a kiss almost as deep as the one they'd just shared. It _jolted_ up her spine, made her _twitch,_ sending her creamy melons jiggling as she gasped. Slowly she reached down to stroke Naruto's hair in gratitude, only for her voice to rise as his tongue intruded on her most sacred place.

To Naruto, the taste of Hinata's pussy juices were absolutely _delicious._ It didn't have a particular flavor, but it was a combination of sweet and sour that left him thirstier no matter how much he drank. He clamped his lips over her cunt like it was bottle, sucking out as much of that _nectar_ as he could. He dove deeper, causing his partner to clutch his head in pleasure, panting as he worked into her with an increased fervor.

Eventually, he pulled away, causing a slight mew of protest from Hinata, but as he drew back, his mind went back to a similar situation, the last time he had been so aroused and completely naked with a girl. Hana… before he knew it, he was moving ahead and his member was pressing its head needily against her lower lips.

Her breath hitched as she felt his fat head on her gates. Then his mouth captured hers in another brief kiss and everything went hazy as she tasted her own juices. It was a long moment for Naruto, with the wet, sloppy kiss on his mouth and a hot, heavier one on his glans. Then, reflexively, he bucked, driving three or four inches into Hyuuga twat.

Of course, Hinata gave a loud and aroused _moan_ of pleasure, followed closely by the softer moan of Hanabi, who was currently doing as she had promised, masturbating to the performance.

For a moment they were locked together, it wasn't exactly easy to know what to do at this point, their minds black with sensations completely foreign to their known memory. Hinata gave a whimper as the pain from her torn hymen registered, unconscious tears welling up in her pale eyes, but she continued with her kiss.

Naruto would note this pain, then pleasure later; for now he was too absorbed in primal _need_ to really care. Right now he needed to _fuck._ With that, he drove the rest of his point home, two extra inches, to be completely enveloped within Hinata's warm, meaty passage, giving a soft groan as he did so. Her deflowered cunt writhed around his shaft slickly, massaging and _squeezing_ , almost sucking like it was her mouth.

He broke from the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva as he started traveling down her body, kissing her soft, pliant flesh every few centimeters until he reached her plump, pink nipple. She squealed and wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him deeper into him. In response he started to thrust. In and out, _in and out_ went his dick, the tight walls of her pussy pulling back his foreskin and letting his spongy, sensitive helmet be assaulted by her fuckhole.

He was vaguely aware of muttered commentary from Hanabi, mainly 'yes…yes, fuck her, fuck her so hard she forgets to stand!' and 'My sister's getting reshaped by a proper man dick! Shit, I wish I had a camera!'

He kept plowing ahead despite it however, long and hard, fast and precise. He switched up every few seconds in eager need and satisfaction. He didn't set a pace, he simply _fucked_ for all it was worth. As he'd felt with Hana, this felt _right. This_ was why he had a cock when everyone else had vaginas; he could plunge his manhood into any hole until the girl screamed in release!

He grasped onto her leg, and Hinata yelped mid scream as he suddenly broke the grip her limbs had on him and turned her onto her side roughly. For a second she blinked in bewilderment as one of her tits spilled onto the mattress. Then her eyes crossed as that _big, manly meat-pole_ started hammering her virgin pussy again, this time from a new angle. Her moans were punctuated with high pitched squeaks as the ridge of his round cockhead brushed repeatedly against a particular spot deep in her passage, setting off a gunshot of pleasure in her head each time. Her head went limp as she drooled onto the sheets, panting happily as Naruto switched to long, slow, _hard_ thrusts that made his prick knock against some barrier hidden at the end of her cunt.

Naruto growled in frustration. ANOTHER barrier? He was beginning to understand Kizu's frustration.

Even if he couldn't get through it, he was going to fuck Hinata hard enough to make up for it. He grasped hard at Hinata's plump ass and _thrust_ harder and _harder._ His ballsack smacked against her other buttcheek with every buck of his hips, bringing him a small spark of pain and pleasure that only added fuel to the fire in his mind. His other hand reached out to grope her nearest tit, admiring the feel of the pillowy flesh beneath his fingers before he found her nipple. Her moans redoubled as he pinched the nub between his fingers and her pussy spasmed, juices leaking down his balls and thighs.

"Heheh…you're remembering what I said about her tits, right~? Mm…maybe I'll taste some of your spunk once you let it out in her~ By eating her out of course~"

Naruto was just about to do that actually. The will he had exerted in simply fucking had caused him to ignore the building pressure, until finally his balls started to clench, showing it was about to end.

Moving with the motions, he slammed home when it reached it's peak, a loud slap echoing around the room as he rammed his schlong up to the hilt. Hinata arched her back, seeing stars as she felt the _hot_ and _piercing_ liquid course into her inner regions. Over and over she felt that _glorious dick_ pulse hotly, _pumping_ her needy pussy with thick, _virile seed._ For a moment she thought she saw a flash of a future version of herself, lovingly sucking on an older Naruto's cock, uncaring as saliva dripped down his long pole onto her _swollen, pregnant belly~_

Slowly, carefully, Naruto started to extract his cock from the buxom, _fuck-drunk_ Hyūga girl's twat. The slick walls fluttered and sucked at his deflating shaft, trying in vain to keep him inside her. His own cum trickled out with him, coating his sausage and mixing with Hinata's copious juices. On impulse he kissed her soft calf, still held in his arms, then fell back on the bed, panting. He was grinning as he slumped back; not tired, yet still quite worn out and completely satisfied with himself. He had done _that._ He had reached that _perfect_ moment once again. It was everything and more that he'd imagined.

"Hey. Naruto." He looked up to see Hanabi crawling onto the bed, her inner thighs as soaked as Hinata's. Before he could ask what she wanted, she captured his face with her palms and kissed him without preamble. Naruto gave a muffled sound of protest, but her quick tongue quickly wrestled his into submission for a few seconds before she pulled away. " _That_ was for giving me a show hot enough to make me cum and for making nee-chan's first time everything she always wanted. Now scoot over."

Naruto shifted on the bed, slightly intimidated by the younger Hyūga sister's uncharacteristically intense expression. Her face softened as she looked down at her unconscious twin, taking in her lolling tongue and unfocused eyes. "Aw…what a cute face~ He really pounded your brains into mush, didn't he? How does it feel, Nee~chan?"

Hinata only gave a gurgling moan, stirring feebly.

"Oh, that good? Well, as congratulations on becoming a woman before you actually hit puberty, I'm gonna give you a _ni~ce_ big kiss~!" Saying thus, she promptly planted her face in the apex of Hinata's splayed-out legs and began loudly slurping, sucking and licking at the thick, creamy nut pouring out of her wrecked cunt. Judging by the sleepy murmuring and twitching this drew, the busty Hyuuga was still very much out of it.

In fact, looking at Hinata's fucked-silly face, Naruto felt his rod starting to tingle again. His eyes drifted to her jugs, shining with a sheen of sweat and pulled apart slightly by gravity. _...I've still got another three in me,_ he reasoned, shrugging. He shuffled around Hanabi, who was still engrossed in eating his spunk out of her sister's pussy and ended up lightly straddling Hinata's belly. His half-hard cock flopped into the velvety valley of breasts, which he then took by the sides and squished together. Even while sweaty they formed a warm, soft, comfortable sleeve for his shaft.

Several seconds later he was hard again, enough to properly use them, and so, he and Hanabi double teamed Hinata for the next few hours to come.

GoF

A few hours later found the three of them lying splayed out on the bed. Naruto lay in the middle with Hinata smothering his right side and Hanabi twining her legs around his on the left.

There was a knock at the door. "Hello?" Kurumu called from the other side, "The time you paid for is almost up. Are you done with everything?"

Hanabi chuckled throatily, but instead chose to suck on the side of Naruto's neck over answering, while her sister did the same on the other side. The young boy groaned, his prick aching from the amount of back-to-back stimulation it'd had. His hands reached underneath the girls' bodies to grab handfuls of their asses.

"Hey…are you guys ignoring me? Sleeping? Hello? C'mon…I'm gonna come in if you don't answer!"

Hanabi merely put a finger to her lips and pulled the blanket over Naruto's lower half to hide his appendage.

The lock rattled, clicked and the door eased open slightly. Kurumu's blue head poked into the room from around the edge of the door, a cute pout on her round face. She blinked when she saw the three of them huddled on the bed, exhausted and sweaty. "G-geez…what've you been doing for all this time? Was it really that good?"

Hanabi laughed, sliding off the bed and stretching luxuriously. "It sure as hell _looked_ good! I consider myself the matchmaker of this session, so I was all on my own…" she gave a sneaky smile towards the girl, "Hey, maybe next time you could even out the numbers a bit~ I have a toy we could play together with, interested~?"

Kurumu flushed, but her pout returned. "I can't just do that! Mom needs me to do errands for her…stupid family business…" She shot Naruto a pensive look. "Although, I _could_ ask my sister to cover for me for a little bit…not now, though. You girls should probably shower before you check out."

The svelte Hyūga gave Naruto and Hinata a predatory leer. "Good idea!" she chirped.

The Uzumaki gulped. Hinata was too blissed out to care and kept suckling tenderly at his collarbone.

It was only the beginning of some eventful weeks to come.

GoF

NS: And there we have it! Naruto pops some Hyuuga cherry and pretty much has the time of his life. And yes, we made Kurono Ageha and Kurumu the people in charge of the love hotel. This is not the first crossover we've done here, nor will it be the last.

Doom: You whined, we relented.

Kuro: Don't worry, to those of you who are still on about Hanabi's arrogance, she will be put in her place…just not anytime soon.

NS: Until then, you can either put up or shut up. And now, the long-awaited updates to the Traits!

 **Tasty Dick Level 3:** _You have a general pallette upon your cock for other girls to revel in!_

You now have made your 'taste' even more addicting to younger girls, something they likely would always enjoy to drink and lap at, also, you managed to extend this into teenagers, and even make it pleasant enough and not bland for older females.

 **Young Buck Level 2:** _You're a decent catch and that might be at the forefront of the minds of most casual girls._

Once again, another layer of increases into your stats, also now you can turn heads from others in the street, and common descriptions could be 'handsome' and 'sweet,' so long as they are looking for someone like that, that is.

 **Heat-Inducing Seed Level 2:** _Now, is it getting hot in here, or is it me?_

You now have much more effective sperm for use in arousal and speeding up maturity, adding the effect of semi-efficacy once rubbed into the skin. Keep in mind however, now that speeding up maturity has been increased, some girls could find themselves remarkably younger and shorter once they hit puberty.

NS: Thought we'd forgotten these, didn't you? But no, the Traits are still a thing and will be for the foreseeable future.

Next chapter: Misunderstandings and daring


	12. Incorrect

NS: Well, sorry to say that this chapter probably won't have any actual sex. Just getting that out of the way. You'll have to wait until next time for that. (Or will you…?)

UO: (Sweet Chin Music) HOW DARE YOU LIE TO THE READERS!

NS: Still not getting those references.

UO: That is supposed to be you knocked out with your teeth smashed in

Disclaimer: None of us own Naruto or aim to make a profit off of this work of fiction.

NS: If we did, Sasuke would've been less of an anti-social douche.

Doom: And so, half of Naruto's story doesn't exist because of that one fact.

Chapter 11: Incorrect

[The next day, at the bathhouse]

Sinking into the water, Naruto sighed blissfully. After all the activities of the previous day, it was nice to soak in the hot bath and think about said activities.

Of course, he knew full well that he would be having another 'activity' soon, but Kurenai had not shown up as of yet, so he could enjoy those scant few minutes of 'break.' As per Anko's insistence, the boner he was currently, rather _comfortably_ sporting was to be untouched until it was confirmed that she'd 'chickened out.' So it remained underwater, swaddled in warm, gentle liquid…

The young boy was certainly gaining a new appreciation for bathing.

"Sorry I'm late!" came Kurenai's voice. She strode out of the changing room, wrapped in a towel and looking harried. She had, in fact, arrived a short time ago, but had paced outside the building nervously, trying to psych herself up for what she was about to do.

Anko only smirked. "Almost got cold feet, Nai-chan?" she asked. She knew her friend well enough to know why she was late.

If this were an anime, she would have likely fallen over at the very _true_ accusation levied against her, but since this was real life, a clenching of her mouth and a slight glare on her paling face was enough to get the message across. "Yes, well, I'm not one to let any...nervousness keep me from completing a task," she replied coolly, brushing a lock of wavy black hair out of her face.

Hara giggled from where she sat next to Naruto. "Well then, by all means," she told the kunoichi, "Naruto-chan has been _so_ stiff for the past few minutes."

"Yeah," Anko agreed with a slight, good-natured sneer, "Go 'relieve' him of his 'condition.'"

Kurenai gulped, her eyes darting towards the section of water that Naruto was submerged in and closed her eyes, schooling her expression.

"Very well, I might as well get it over with," she muttered. After taking a few minutes to wash herself off, she walked into the bath and took a place in front of Naruto, crouching in front of him.

"Okay…Naruto? Can you…um, sit up please." Skin a little flushed, yet still holding that serious expression, Naruto nodded. He pulled himself out of the water to sit on the smooth, warm stone. She kept her eyes to the side of him as he lay down, ignoring his small groan as Hara let him rest his head on her thigh, as always.

 _Come on, Kurenai,_ she told herself, _You can't see what's wrong if you don't look at it._ After a moment of mentally preparing herself, she finally dragged her red eyes to Naruto's crotch.

In a way, it looked a little…disgusting. She knew that veins protruding so much were not generally a sign that something was healthy; also it was the fact, even if she really liked Naruto and who he was as a person, it was still very alien to look at a penis inside a bath. It was normally seen as vulgar and perverted to put one on in such a gathering. You were very likely to be hit on since females were pretty much all Bi in the world, but to bring in a device with the sole purpose impregnation? Social suicide for any group of friends you'd try it on.

He couldn't help it in this case of course, so she simply tried to envision his cock being just that: a medical condition that needed to be taken care of. Some people were embarrassed by injections in delicate places; understandable, but she could fight it down to deal with this problem once and be done with it.

She reached out and wrapped her fingers around the shaft. It was warm, almost feverishly so, and it pulsed in her hand. It was damp…or was that from being in the bath? Kurenai wasn't sure. She started to rub it firmly. Up and down, like she'd seen Hara-san and Mikoto-san do it. She kept one hand on the ground to steady herself as she fixed it with an intensely focused look from her scarlet eyes.

"Uhh…Kurenai-nee-san, you're kind of… awkward," Naruto vocalized. Indeed, her harsh grip was similar to his mother's second attempt, only it was more like she was jerking it awkwardly than yanking it.

The Kunoichi stiffened a little. She opened her mouth to point out that feeling good wasn't the point of the deed, but Kushina spoke up. "Don't bother, Kurenai-san. When I…when I did it with him, he said the same thing until I changed my…technique."

Kurenai tightened her lips as she did her best not to blush. All the same, she shifted her grip slightly and resumed rubbing his penis, feeling the abnormally hard flesh beneath the skin. _Definitely not normal,_ she decided seriously. After a few minutes she winced and added, _Neither is that,_ when that strange, strong-smelling clear… _pus_ started oozing from the slit at the tip. It was obvious that Naruto was suffering from something, even if it wasn't immediately life-threatening.

She did know it was what natural sperm looked like. Substitutes, as she had discussed before with the other women in the bath, likely had a few differences from the real thing. But she honestly would have preferred most of the features of the futa seal being part of Naruto's penis; that thick, white, gooey substance that smelled so thick and made others nearby nearly gag was not something that made this experience any more enjoyable. It was odd that Naruto himself seemed almost entirely unaware of the smell. Not to mention it would shoot out like a faulty fire-hose once it had been dealt with to a certain point.

She was once again glad she was in a bath while doing this. Suddenly, Kurenai became aware of a presence behind her. Kushina had approached to get a better look at how the Chūnin was handling her son. "Not bad, so far," she murmured thoughtfully, "But you should probably change things up so he doesn't get too used to it-ttebane."

"Such a nice scene isn't it? A mother and a friend, over the son, trading tips on how to pull on his dong…" Both females glared back at Anko, who held up her hands, "Hey, I'm just calling it like I see it!"

The raven-haired beauty set her jaw and tossed her hair irritably. "So, his tip is more sensitive, right?" she asked the red-haired mother.

"R-right-ttebane."

Carefully, not wanting to hurt Naruto, Kurenai carefully put her fingertips to the rim of loose skin covering his glans and slowly rolled it back. She withheld her disgusted reaction at the expected smell, but her eyes widened as she saw, hidden under the blond's foreskin, a strange substance, like congealed sweat and sperm. _That_ can't _be good!_ she thought worriedly.

"Ah, I've tried to tell Naruto to clean it, but he says that it always comes back the day afterwards, i-it isn't related to the problem at hand, s-so just ignore it for now," explained Kushina.

Kurenai gave her a skeptical look, but went back to examining his cock. Carefully, and with a tiny bit of curiosity, she gave the plump head a gentle pinch, feeling it give way under her fingers. _This part is like the futa seal,_ she thought, _So I guess there's nothing wrong here…_ She started to use more fingers, slightly massaging the hot, spongy flesh as her other hand continued to diligently pump his worryingly hard shaft.

"A-ah, he also likes to, uh, get his balls massaged; brushing or h-holding them, you understand."

Following Kushina's advice, Kurenai's hand finally released his throbbing shaft to wander to the full sack that hung under the base. She carefully felt it, lightly squeezing each golf-ball sized testicle, testing to see if anything felt wrong (not that she would have been able to tell). They had a small amount of heft in her palm, but nothing felt off. Meanwhile, her other hand ground against his hot cock-head, though she shuddered as more precum smeared against it without any sign of stopping.

Meanwhile, Hara had taken to stroking Naruto's blond, spiky hair, as she almost always did at their gathering. When asked why, she just shrugged and said that she found it cute; Naruto himself found it soothing and enjoyable. She gently patted him on the cheek as he panted, face flushed as Kurenai manhandled his manhood.

Speaking of his sounds of pleasure, Kurenai was now all the more aware of the distinctive sounds coming from Naruto's mouth as she attended to his lower half. She was well aware of what those sounded like, but she again stomped on that thought with a vengeance.

Of course she had been in a few relationships in her time, but this was _not_ like any of them, so it was not a time to think about them, that was _that._

Naruto meanwhile, was feeling rather peculiar. For a while since Kurenai had started her ministrations, a weird bubbling and heat seemed to rise inside his lower stomach; it didn't feel uncomfortable or painful, but it seemed to be building up rather strangely into a certain direction. It wasn't an orgasm; he'd had enough of those over the last few months to be able to recognize them by now.

Something wasn't quite here. There was something… _weird_ with this situation. He could tell that Kurenai wasn't really happy with what she was doing and that made him feel _off_ on him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about this feeling felt related to that.

And just like that, the hot bubbly feeling dissipated, making him feel brief confusion at why it had disappeared so swiftly or what it even was.

But then, the palm grinding against his prickhead went back to vigorously milking his engorged rod, while the other rhythmically squeezed his balls. That more familiar, much more _satisfying_ sensation appeared in Naruto's belly: the building, winding coil just behind his sack that told him he was going to cum. "Ku…Kurenai-nee-san!" he gasped, "I'm…I'm going to-!"

Kurenai, knowing the signs immediately kept a firm hand on the top of the prick, "Y-yes, just… get it over with."

With a jerk of his hips, Naruto did just that, his sperm immediately firing into the kunoichi's palm and dripping down his cock and balls in long streams. This was by far the messiest that Naruto had been after cumming from a girl; at least _that_ actually went into and onto the girl as well.

Kurenai merely shivered as the warm, very _hot_ goop coated her palm; she even had to switch hands to catch the rest in the other because it was getting too slippery. Eventually as Naruto's orgasm died down, she found herself with thick, off-white seed dripping down her wrists and covering her palms. She gave a long sigh as she examined her fingers, all of them glistening and almost webbed with that thick essence.

She was taken completely off guard when her hand was pulled away and one of those fingers forcibly stuffed into Anko's mouth.

For a second, the woman only stared in shock, feeling the warm tongue flick across her digit, before pulling it out quickly. "A-Anko!"

"Mm~!" groaned the purple-haired Tokubetsu Jōnin, "Tastes just as good as I remember. You do good work, kiddo."

Kurenai glowered. "Mitarashi Anko, you swore to knock it off with that behavior if I held up my end of the deal. Which I _did."_ Before her friend could grab at her hands again, she plunged them into the water, letting the semen dissolute and wash off.

"Sure I did. I never said that I'd stay that way, did I?"

"You little…!"

"But yeah, I'll keep my end of the deal for today," Anko drawled, "You just be prepared to do it next time…and the next time…and the time after that…" she smiled cheekily, "That is, if you want me to repeat my good behavior, make sure you keep up with the 'professional' one~"

"Is there even a difference? Because right now all I see is that same bad behavior." Kurenai deadpanned, wiping her hands off completely.

"Hey, if you really want it to end completely, simply let me have a go next time-

"No…I'll do it." Kurenai sighed deeply, "I will be taking care of his health from this point on, so it doesn't matter anyway. Besides, you're eventually going to get bored of this and become a better human being at the end of it. And I'll be…right."

"Oi, oi, Yuhi-san" said Kushina testily, "You make it sound like you've got more responsibility for him than I do, dattebane."

"Th-that-! I'm sorry, Kushina-san, I d-didn't think about- I mean-"

Naruto sighed, snuggling into Hara's lap as he tuned out his mother's temper flaring up. _Better just leave her to it…_

[Three days later, outside the Academy]

Sakura shivered slightly in the cool air. After shyly approaching Naruto to ask about seeing his cock again and taking him to a secluded place in the forest just outside the Academy, the pink-haired girl had pulled off her shirt, baring her flat, pale chest to the boy. "I-I was curious about what makes your…your thing get all hard. I figured that it might be my body or something…w-what do you think?" she asked tremulously.

Naruto scratched his chin, gazing at her thoughtfully. "Hm…well, your body looks a lot like Sasa-chan and Kizu-chan's. It's pretty cute, I guess…" he walked up, tentatively placing his hand on her smooth stomach, then her chest. "Your skin is pretty soft. It feels nice."

She ducked her head, blushing slightly. She noticed that the front of the Uzumaki boy's pants was starting to bulge a little. "I-it's getting hard!"

"Yeah." It was pretty much expected on Naruto's part, he wasn't even surprised.

Sakura fidgeted. "Th-then…since I wanted to find out if it'd happen, I-I guess I could…help you out again?"

Naruto nodded eagerly, remembering how her lips had felt on his member. Even after plunging his dick into Hinata's sweet cunt, he wasn't going to turn down a chance to cum inside Sakura's soft mouth.

And so, the young Haruno sank to her knees, fished out his rapidly hardening meat and started kissing it in the same dainty, tentative manner as the last time. This time she kept at it, planting cute little kisses all over his shaft as it swelled, until finally she popped his head into her mouth and started slurping.

After several minutes of back and forth, sucking and thrusting, Naruto finally came inside her mouth, filling her up inside.

She gave a pleased hum as she sampled the taste, swallowing as much as she could, all the while catching the rest running down her body with her hands. "You know… I think it tastes, even better, if that's possible."

"Thanks," panted Naruto, tucking his soft dick back into his pants. He still had another shot left in him, but he knew better than to push the pink-haired girl. Besides, that would just be rude.

"N-nn. It's no problem."

GoF

"Hey, you, Uzumaki." Naruto heard this voice an hour later while he was walking down the empty halls of school. He had another free period and decided to simply wander until he met one of the other girls and they could lay a claim on his cock.

He looked around to see a new girl walking towards him, looking determined. She had short, platinum-blonde hair and teal eyes, along with a purple, thigh-length skirt and an orange shirt. "Um…yes?" he asked cluelessly, "Who are you?"

Her eyes narrowed at him, "Your problem, that's what I am right now! Come with me." Naruto was taken aback by the amount of raw seriousness was in her voice. When she turned around to walk, he found himself following, half out of curiosity and half out of fear about what she'd do if he didn't.

"…Okay but seriously, who are you?"

She just walked away, with him trailing after her. "Yamanaka Ino," was her only reply, "I'm in your class. And Sakura-chan's."

"Um...alright?"

The rest of their walk was in silence. Finally, Ino took him to a door with a sign taped to it, reading 'Out of Order.' She ignored the sign and pushed the door open, pulling him after her by the hand.

It was a bathroom. Dirty and dusty, with the mirror at the front covered by plastic and some of the stalls removed, showing empty toilets. But still, a bathroom, a familiar place and hunting grounds of the creature known as Kiium-Zuortos…

His mind was really weird today for some reason.

Ino strode to the middle of the room and whirled around, pointing dramatically at him. "All right, what have you got over Sakura-chan?" she demanded.

Naruto blinked. "…Eh?" he asked.

"Don't think I haven't noticed! Sakura-chan's my best friend, but she's been hanging out with a weirdo like you and coming back all embarrassed. So what've you been doing with her, huh?!"

"I-I don't know what you-"

"Cut the crap, or do I really need to spell it out for you?"

"I-uh, look this is-"

"She comes back with stains on her clothing and strange smells."

"L-look, that's-

"She usually has ruffled clothes and doesn't tell me anything is wrong."

"That is-

"And that Hyūga girl pointed out to me that you've been meeting her so spill!"

Naruto took a moment to process that last one. _HANABI!_ He would be having some words with her later. "I…I haven't been doing anything wrong with her!" he protested. Indeed, to his mind, there was absolutely nothing wrong with her willingly giving him a blowjob.

Ino's eyes had narrowed even more. "Somehow I don't believe that."

"Tough shit! I'm telling the truth, dattebayo!" he snapped, his Uzumaki temper flaring up.

"Hey, don't talk to me like that!"

"Then don't call me a freaking liar-ttebayo!"

"Then I'll just see what the truth is then." Naruto wasn't exactly sure what she planned to do. She was stalking closer so that maybe it had some intimidation factor behind it, but he'd never know because Murphy from To-Love-Ru had dropped by.

Ino slipped on a stray puddle of water and plowed straight into Naruto's chest, causing them both to fall down heavily.

"Ow…" whined Ino, lying on Naruto's chest, "You're not soft at all, you jerk!"

 _I'm the one who can't breathe!_ the boy protested internally. At the same time though, he thought he felt something squish against his stomach. The pressure on his lower belly made him groan and a familiar warmth suffused his groin yet again.

A thought crossed his mind as he lay there. _Huh…come to think of it, I've spent a lot of time in bathrooms with the girls._ He remembered his first time with Kizu; how she'd burst in on him trying to make his cock go down, her fascination with his scent and consequently his first blowjob.

In hindsight, reminiscing about a sloppy, wet mouth on his cock might not be the best thing to think about with a belligerent blonde girl lying near his crotch. Especially once the meaty organ started to swell and harden.

"...What is that?" Ino intoned in confusion, "Something is…hard…" She looked down and Naruto, realizing his mistake, slapped a hand to his face in exasperation. He had no one to blame but his cock. Or himself, rather. "Why do you have something stuffed in your pants?" Double facepalm. Then his breath caught as she squeezed the growing bulge. "No but seriously, what _is_ this?" she asked, naively groping his dick some more. Naruto groaned, both from arousal and from exasperation. "Well?" she demanded.

"The hell do you even want from me?"

She narrowed her eyes and clutched his cock through his pants painfully, making him yelp.

"Tell me everything, or I'll squeeze harder."

"That's part of my body! It hurts, damnit!"

"What have you and Sakura-chan been doing?" asked Ino, ignoring his outburst.

GoF

The Yamanaka girl was wide-eyed and blushing by the time Naruto finished telling her, in detail, what he and her friend had been doing together. "So basically, she's the one who came to me," said the boy blandly.

Ino stared at him, her teal eyes flicking down to his tented crotch with new realization. "S-so…why are you getting all big now?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Well, you were kinda…squishy when you fell on me."

"Are you calling me fat?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not, but your breasts definitely feel a bit bigger than Sakura-chan's."

She blushed further, crossing her arms over her chest. "H-hey! Don't bring that up out of nowhere, pervert!"

"What even _is_ a pervert?" Naruto wondered out loud. He had assumed it was something perverted since he'd heard it enough from Hanabi, but he never did get the proper context, "Never mind; look, I'm not bullying or harming her or anything like that, so can you _please_ not threaten _it_ again?"

Ino glanced off to the side, slightly ashamed. "Y-yeah, okay."

The male blond nodded, pleased. "Alright, good, dattebayo. Well, seeya." He turned to find the exit.

"Um…" he glanced back at her as she spoke up. "Could…could I see it again?" asked Ino tentatively.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling. Really, he'd been asked that question _so much_ by now that he already knew what she was thinking. "…Yeah, sure," he sighed. He walked back over to stand in front of the blonde girl and promptly dropped his pants and underwear.

Ino gasped as the fat shaft sprang out of its confinement, throbbing and almost menacing.

"... Sakura, fits this into her mouth…" She whispered, looking at it from the side, "It's a little too big for that, isn't it…?"

"Ah, we make it work," he said, shrugging, "It's not like she fits it all in. She just, does what she can; her lips are really soft so it's really nice."

Ino licked her own lips as she looked down at the six inch sausage sprouting from his crotch. It really was an odd sight, she thought. She knew what a girl's thing looked like, but this was almost the complete opposite… _Didn't daddy say that girls make babies with something like this?_ she wondered.

When it had become obvious that the Yamanaka girl had started to go through puberty early (much to her satisfaction, since it meant she already had a bigger chest than most of the girls in her year), her parents had quickly sat her down and given her the Talk. Or rather, a rather sparse, limited version of the Talk, seeing as males no longer existed and Futa seals were of course a lacking substitute.

As such, there was another effect of puberty that Ino's parents had neglected to fill her in on. Namely, arousal.

So, when she suddenly felt a warmth blooming between her own legs, she found herself asking, "S-so…Sakura likes licking this thing, right? And it feels good for you too?"

"Yeah?"

"What… _else_ feels good?"

Naruto blinked. "Uh…what…makes you ask?"

Ino gulped, the heat in her belly rising to her breasts. "I mean…is it only her mouth that feels good?"

"Well, no…I mean, Sasami-chan sometimes rubs it with her hand or her legs until I cum. And with Hinata-chan…" He fell silent, blushing as he remembered that afternoon in the back-alley love hotel. His bared prick throbbed happily.

"W-what?"

"Well, she sometimes puts her boobs around my dick and that feels _awesome._ And recently, she and I…" He paused.

"You and she what?" Leaning in, Ino looked on in curiosity.

"Ah…well, it's…hard to explain…uh, you have a pussy, and I have a dick," he pointed to her and himself respectively, "And they…fit together? Yeah, I put it in and it feels _really_ good that way."

"Huh…" Ino chewed her lip thoughtfully. Her own pussy was starting to feel really hot and sweaty in her panties; her hand wandered down to that region. "D-doesn't that hurt?"

He ducked his head. "I mean- I think it hurt Hinata-chan for a minute. But then it got better, I think…I mean, she kinda fainted for a little while, but afterwards she got all happy and cuddly, so…"

"Can I try it?"

Naruto whipped his head back up, "I-I…guess?" When she nodded, he stepped out of his pants and pulled of his shirt.

Understanding that she should do the same, Ino hiked up her skirt and pulled down her white panties, shivering as the cooler air blew past her bared, sensitive pussy lips. She also pulled off her shirt, revealing a yellow training bra that hugged a pair of perky breasts. After a moment, she removed that as well, revealing that her tits each made a nice handful.

Naruto stepped over to her, his meaty mast swaying as he reached out to cup them. "They're kinda cute," he told her cheekily.

Ino blushed again, not trusting herself to speak as her hand closed around his hard, _hot_ shaft. Then she squealed slightly as his warm hands left her breasts to grab her naked waist. "H-hey, what're you-?!"

With a grunt of effort, straining his meager muscles, Naruto lifted her a foot or two into the air and plopped her butt down on the counter with the sinks, her long legs spread widely in her shock. "Geez," he huffed, "Okay, that was harder than I thought it would be!"

Ino looked down at him, still slightly shocked at him actually picking her up. She gasped as he rubbed the underside of his stiffy against her puffy, moistened lower lips.

"You ready?" he asked.

She hesitantly nodded after a few seconds of silence and he pushed forward.

The first thing he noticed however was that it was much harder to push inside Ino, he had aligned his cock right and was moving forward… yet it was really hard to put in one and two inches.

The blonde girl's eyes bulged steadily wider at the sensation coming from her lower half. His cock was filling her up! And it wasn't even the whole thing! There were still four fat inches of his shaft still connecting their groins. Then Naruto bucked and she squeaked as she thought she felt something tear slightly. "Ow…" she whined, "That really does hurt!"

"S-sorry," gasped Naruto, trembling as her tight cunt clamped down on his glans. She was even tighter than Hinata! "It...it'll feel better soon, though." His hips bucked again, sliding another two inches into her, making her yelp as he ripped through her hymen completely. He stilled, eyes widening as he saw blood start to seep out from around his cock. "Oh god, are you okay?!"

"Of course not! It hurts!" Ino grit her teeth however, remembering that Naruto said it was the same for Hinata as well. Hinata was the class mouse; she was obviously a bundle of nerves from the way she acted. If she could bear with it, why couldn't she do it too?! "J-just hang on a second so I can get used to it!"

Naruto kept very still, fingers gripping the edge of the counter tightly. Even with Ino's pussy constricting his cock, he didn't want to hurt her and make her hate sex.

Slowly, Ino felt the piercing pain in her nether regions start to die down. Instead, it was replaced by something…better? Well at least she wasn't complaining. Instead, she clutched at Naruto's back in an effort to hold onto this pleasant feeling more.

Naruto, feeling her relaxed, breathed a sigh of relief himself, and _slowly_ began moving more, gently sawing in and out of her pussy.

Ino soon felt the pain fade entirely, just as Naruto had said, and was beginning to feel the vibrations and feeling of the cock rubbing in and out of her walls. "It's…thick," she gasped. She could feel each vein rubbing against her passage, the fat head at the tip plugging it up as it swelled free of the foreskin. Then her hips met his and she realized that he had managed to fit the whole thing in her vagina.

After that, Naruto proceeded to truly fuck Ino.

He pulled back and pushed forward, slowly of course due to being hesitant from the blood, but when Ino's glazed-over and moaning face was his motivator, the cloud of feeling wrapping around her mind like a vice, he pushed further, and harder, causing her to break out of her daze to give approving yelps of satisfaction.

His hands came up to pull her into him, providing a better angle to thrust into her grasping womanhood. Now her juices started to flow, washing away the blood that had been drawn from taking away her virginity. It trickled down to his balls, which swung as he started to pick up speed, his hips striking against her pelvis with a small smack. Her pussy squeezed and massaged him, while at the same time his dick stretched and pummeled her walls, forcibly reshaping them to better fit the rock-hard shaft.

Gasping and moaning wantonly as the strength started to leave her legs, Ino looked back down to admire his thrusting cock. She was greeted with an incredible sight: every time Naruto bottomed out inside her, his cock-head striking something firm in the depths of her, a tiny, rounded bump would appear at the base of her belly, only to vanish when he pulled back. With a startled shock, she realized that Naruto was so big that he was _stretching out her belly from the inside._

The revelation sent a thrill of awe and pleasure through her, making her toes curl reflexively as she moaned in rapture.

Naruto grunted, thrusting into Ino rhythmically as she squealed from pleasure. Her twat milked him furiously, spilling juices all down his crotch as that familiar sense of an impending orgasm.

He gripped at Ino's back, still thrusting forwards into her, even making her lift up slightly from the sink as he ploughed away. As her eyes glazed over in bliss, she suddenly leaned forward and captured his lips with hers, giving him her first kiss. Naruto immediately invaded her mouth with his tongue, making her squeal some more in surprise as he plundered both wet caverns at once.

Finally, his knees weakened as his balls clenched and he slammed himself up to the hilt, letting Ino's cunt receive his jizz. The blonde girl's blue eyes rolled back as something thick _spilled_ into her deepest place, warming her more than she'd ever thought possible.

Naruto slumped against her, groaning as his cock pulsed over and over in her tight passage. Like with Hinata and Hana, sticking his dick in Ino's pussy was a lot more tiring than letting a girl pleasure it otherwise. The tradeoff was more than worth it, though, to feel that hot, tight, wet sleeve massage his meat.

Ino trembled in his arms, eyes still rolled back as she drooled slightly. Her hole gripped his in a surprisingly intimate embrace.

It would be a good few minutes before his cock was soft enough to properly extract from her pussy.

Fortunately they were not late to the next class, but it was a close thing.

GoF

NS: Welp, that's enough for one chapter, I think. Three different girls in one go, even if Naruto only fucked one of them, is a good deal don't you think?

UO: Kind of misleading advertisement

Kuro: Anyway, do make sure to review, would you kindly?

Next chapter: New developments.


	13. Growth

NS: So, I think this chapter will probably go by a bit faster. Hopefully.

Kuro: Well, you never know.

UO: A killer Blachimage could come and eat the chapter

Doom: Yeah, we might drag it on until we're late on updates…

Disclaimer: None of us own Naruto and have any (real) desire to make a profit off of it.

Doom: Otherwise it wouldn't have lasted half as long as it does.

Chapter 12: Growth

"You!" Naruto growled, pointing an accusing finger at Hanabi. Classes had ended for the day after his 'encounter' with Ino. The boy had cornered the Hyūga twins and taken them to the deserted rooftop of the Academy building.

"Me!" Hanabi smirked back, "Now, Hinata! I choose you! Use 'Sexual Congress!'"

"What?! Wait, Hinata, what are you-"

GoF

Hinata squealed quietly as Naruto suckled on the side of her neck. In the past few weeks, the twins had made sure to educate him on the best places to 'attack.' In time, Naruto had become so good at knowing her sweet spots that he'd eventually discovered some that not even Hanabi had knowledge about.

Then again, there was only so much one could do with fingers…

Naruto groaned into her neck as her soft, dainty digits slipped under his waistband to grasp his stiffening shaft. His own hands slipped up her sweatshirt to find only bare, silky skin, and then the warm, squishy, perfect undersides of her large breasts. _Oh god, it's like these things were made for squeezing_ , he thought wondrously, moving up Hinata's slender throat to poke at the base of her jaw with his tongue (one of the aforementioned spots Hanabi didn't know about). Of course, he didn't need to say that out loud, what with Hanabi being present as ever.

Within several minutes, they were bereft of clothing once more, their naked bodies molded together as they kissed passionately. Deciding to take a cue from his time with Ino, Naruto picked up the curvy, cute Hyūga and sat her down on a slightly higher ledge, putting himself between her open legs and rubbing up against her soaked lower lips.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata murmured, hooking her feet behind his hips and pulling him in, "Please…put your d-dick inside me and let out your _pent-up_ c-cum~"

Naruto complied, his cock already slipping within her tight, wet folds, easing into her inch by inch. His careful approach was futile though, as she bucked her hips forward to fully enclose his length. They both sighed blissfully; Naruto from how her hot, wet flesh wrapped lovingly around his shaft, and Hinata from how his stiff boy-meat filled up her needy, lonely passage.

Rutting away, feeling at home deep inside her, he plunged forward while she met his thrusts equally, both of them lost in pleasure as they continued their embrace. Hanabi was sitting in front of the display, playing with the front of her skirt idly and watching the two like an opera reaching its 'climax.'

"H-Hinata-chan, I'm gonna cum!"

"Y-yes! Give me your hot seed, Naruto-kun~!"

"Geez, you two talk like a bad porno…" Hanabi muttered. They didn't pay her any mind and continued with their embrace, humping and kissing.

Finally, Naruto gave one last thrust, hilting himself in the bluenette's twat and letting his jizz pump out. He sucked on her neck one last time before standing up. "So?" he asked her sister gruffly, ignoring the fact that he was still rooted in Hinata's cunt, "What's up with you telling Ino-chan about me and Sakura-chan?"

"Aww…don't tell me you're complaining about getting some extra pussy on the side?" The devious Hyūga said, slouching backwards a little, "Also, using Hinata as a stress reliever, super effective."

Naruto grumbled, though his eyes locked onto the bottom edge of her skirt. With her legs spread wide, the fabric rode up _just_ enough to give him an uninterrupted view of her thigh and buttocks, hinting at her lack of panties. "Still, I'm _trying_ to keep my dick a secret, dattebayo!" he protested.

"Really? I couldn't tell with how many people _already_ know about it." Hanabi returned snidely. She rubbed the back of her head casually and continued, "Look Naruto, I get the whole 'keep a secret or death' deal going on, but you seriously can't keep this a secret from other people for long." She pointed down at his connection with Hinata, "You engage in public sex, keep doing it with several girls, and eventually someone is going to find out. Why not hurry some up to the front of the line while you're at it? Also, don't blame _me_ , I wasn't the one that made you pratfall and show her the goods."

"…Of course you watched us," he deadpanned, finally extracting his soft dong from Hinata's wet folds, reaching up to give her boob an appreciative knead when she mewled sadly, "But that still doesn't answer my question; _why_ did you point her in my direction?"

She shrugged. "She was starting to reach the stage of maturity where she wants some sex. I believed in your almighty powers of getting pussy and simply threw you a bone."

"Don't say that like I'm a dog!" Naruto snapped, a vein pulsing at his temple in annoyance.

"Oh! Speaking of dogs," Hanabi exclaimed, striking a fist on her palm, "There's something you should probably see too."

"Oh no you don't! I'm not going to be tricked this time, dattebayo!"

"It's about Kizu and maybe Sasami, she's kind of flat anyway so…" She shrugged, "Never mind, basically, they are getting close to the point of puberty. Maybe actually going into the early stages; in which case, you're going to need to fuck the both of them to welcome them into the world of adults!"

Naruto's head bobbed for a few seconds, uncomprehendingly, "...What?"

"I'm not sure whether it's your fuck-milk or whatever, but they are growing in some intimate places; I like to observe, remember~? Come on, you can't tell me you didn't notice a little cleavage here and there? Uchiha-chan's hips are starting to swell up a bit; I mean, don't you wanna see what kind of booty she'll have for you in the future~?"

Naruto blushed immensely. Now that she said it, it _was_ kind of obvious there was a difference between how those two girls had been a few months ago and how they were now. Under her snug shirt, Kizu had definitely grown a very noticeable curve in the chest region. And as Hanabi had so eloquently pointed out, Sasami's hips were definitely widening under her tight shorts.

He just didn't say anything due to that underlying male instinct of NOT pointing out whenever the female had gained weight…Or, maybe it was just because he was dense and didn't notice things that easily. "So…what, just because they've started growing means I need to go have sex with them now?"

"Well, no time like the present, right?"

Then Naruto thought on a certain fact… "Does that mean you want me to have sex with you when you grow up?"

Hanabi's eye twitched. Then she smirked, turned around and bent over, bunching up her skirt with a free hand and lifting it up. "Does this not look grown up to you?" she asked smugly.

The blond boy gulped, staring at Hanabi's round, toned ass being thrust at him. Her puffy slit was still rather moist and gave off a familiar musk that made his cock stir.

She gave a firm cheek a sharp spank, letting him watch her fingers sink into her flesh. "You like this? Well…" Naruto then felt sorely disappointed when she drew away, still smirking, "Not~ yet~ lover boy~!" And with that, the Hyūga walked away, an extra swing in her hips. Her skirt remained bunched up slightly, giving him a view of the bottom of her cheeks.

Naruto then learned any important lesson that day. Saying that someone was not gaining weight when they SHOULD be, was also a poor thing to point out. On the bright side, she managed to jump-start his libido again … _time to find Sasa-chan and Kizu-chan_ , he supposed.

GoF

It had taken a bit of time to get Hinata to put her clothes back on before they finally left the Academy. Hanabi led the way, keeping Naruto's eyes glued to her thinly veiled backside, while her sister latched onto his side as was her habit in recent times, occasionally giving his bulge a gentle grope when no one was looking to make sure he didn't get too soft. It wasn't much of a stretch to say that she wanted more later.

She led them into the forest, making Naruto more suspicious. He had the feeling he'd been in this area before, but couldn't quite remember when…

Then they emerged into a training ground clearing and he remembered. This was where Kizu-chan's sister had taken him, and then given him his first actual round of sex. The memories of that day had made his member even harder…

His suspicion returned as he spotted both Kizu and Sasami sparring with each other. Their technique and kata were not as refined as Hana's but it was clear that they were getting better.

"Hey girls!" called Hanabi cheerfully, waving to them, "Look who I brought~!"

The two of them both paused as they registered the interloper in the training ground. "Wha…what do you want, Hyūga?" panted Sasami, wiping at her sweating brow.

"Aw, c'mon Uchiha-chan! I'm just here to bring you some relief!" chirped the perverted Hyūga, "Well, you and Inu-chan both."

"Huh? What're you talking about?" asked Kizu, "Hey, Naruto-chan," she added as a greeting.

Naruto nodded back, but didn't speak up. Hinata was now cuddling and fondling him blatantly, almost humping his back as she whimpered. He wondered distantly if Hanabi had slipped another vibrator into her or something.

"Relief from what?" asked Sasami suspiciously.

Hanabi smiled beatifically. "Well~ lately, haven't you two been feeling all hot and bothered? Does your little pussy start getting all wet when you think about Naru-chan? You've probably been enjoying sucking him off a lot more than before, haven't you~?"

The Uchiha blushed, while Kizu frowned, stretching idly. "Get to the point," she said bluntly, eyes flicking to the tent at Naruto's crotch.

"Alright then: you two are now able to get fucked with Naru-chan's big pole. And come to think of it, you haven't really had your turns today, have you? Your poor kitties are probably aching from loneliness, aren't they?"

Naruto opened his mouth to object, but Hinata's hands slid under his waistband and inexorably pulled down, making him moan as his stiff, fat shaft sprang free.

Kizu gulped, her staring becoming more lustful as she watched that _big twitchy alpha meat_ throbbing boldly in the middle of the clearing, jutting proudly from her friend's slender hips. Indeed, she felt a strong, wet heat growing between her legs, along with the familiar desire to fall to her knees and suck out that tasty _goopy manly seed_. She swallowed again, as her mouth was rapidly filling up with drool.

"W… what do you mean f-fucked exactly?" Sasami asked; her attention was split unevenly between the arousal in her body, the sight of the half-mast rod sprouting from her friend's crotch and Hanabi's words.

The Hyūga girl shivered, her hand straying to her own crotch. "Oh, well…imagine this. It's basically like giving him a nice, _long_ blowjob…except he sticks it into your cunt and pounds away until you cum your brains out. Case in point." She indicated her older sister, who was dreamily draped over Naruto, lightly tracing circles on his flat belly and watching his cock throb.

"I…uh…" Sasami never did have many interactions with Hanabi or her sister. They were rather unknown elements, especially Hanabi and her foul mouth; but the poisonous words she was speaking, despite being tinged with harsh curses, seemed too exciting to listen to… Eventually she found herself asking. "H-hey, Hinata-san…um, y-you've done… _that_ with Naruto-kun, right? How does it feel to, um…c-cum?"

Finally the buxom girl spoke. Her eyes lit up as she gushed verbally (and perhaps literally). "Oh…it feels absolutely _wonderful_. You feel his big, manly shaft stretching and filling you up like you never have before, and after a while your mind just _explodes_. It feels so _good_ that you stop thinking about everything and just feel his penis rubbing against your insides over and _over_ …"

Kizu began walking over before she finished speaking.

"Uh…K-Kizu-?" He couldn't finish however, since the Inuzuka had shoved him hard enough that he toppled over and fell on his back, Hinata had barely enough sense to let go before she was dragged along.

Before Naruto could get a grip what was happening, his stomach was straddled by Kizu's plump backside as she panted on top of him in lust, facing his perfectly erect shaft with her back to him. Whining, the girl yanked down her pants, exposing her creamy, lightly tanned butt before positioning herself over his _Alpha breeding fuck-pole_ and slammed down, screaming slightly as her hymen tore.

Naruto himself moaned as her watched her bared ass squish nicely against his hips. He reached out to grab handfuls of it, appreciating how his fingers sank into the growing flesh. It was smaller, but definitely as firm as Hana's ass had been.

"G-gotta…" muttered Kizu dazedly, "Gotta fuck…" And she started to bounce up and down, entranced by the feeling of Naruto's _fat stiff sausage_ fucking her _low-rank bitch_ hole. Like Hinata had described, her inexperienced, muscular walls simply couldn't squeeze down hard enough; his cock simply stretched out her tunnel with every downward shake of her hips. Kizu was lost in a haze of sex and instinct as she felt his bulging veins rubbing teasingly against her walls, helpless to do anything but _shake her ass like a good bitch_.

Meanwhile, Naruto was similarly lost in pleasure as the Inuzuka girl's posterior bounced heartily up and down on his rod, her wet, hot muscles contracting and _wriggling_ around him. Juices splashed all over his pelvis and balls as the wild girl feverently gave her utmost attention to keeping her vertical up-and-down motion.

He kept the pace himself, despite being surprised, by bucking his hips upwards while holding onto her thighs. He found himself happily wedged where he was, simply lying on the dirt floor and feeling Kizu's muscles holding them together, gripping onto the sides of his cock. At one point, the girl stiffened, her eyes glazing over as she gave a wanton howl, her cunt doubling in pressure like a hot vise, even more juices gushing out of her stretched pussy as Naruto kept thrusting, using his grip on her hips as leverage to keep her bouncing.

"Oh? I think Inu-chan just came," Hanabi noted.

"H-Hanabi-chan! I want to- with Naruto-"

"Uh-uh, Nee-chan. This is their moment right now, no interrupting."

"Fue…" Hinata sighed longingly, watching the two gyrating bodies on the forest floor. "It looks so nice, though…" She squeezed one of her own breasts as she watched plaintively.

Meanwhile, Naruto finally got tired of groping Kizu's ass and reached up to grab her perky tits. They had grown to about the same size as Ino's; warm, plump handfuls that squished wonderfully under his palms. She yelped and moaned as he started squeezing her hard nipples.

Then Naruto, wanting to get away from the coarse dirt rubbing at his backside (and experience more of this wild pleasure) sat up, causing Kizu to brace her arms and legs as she fell forward on them, Naruto didn't even pause in the transition; in fact if anything, he was doing even more work as he plowed Kizu from behind.

The Inuzuka girl let out a pleased yelp at her new position. This felt even more _right_ to her instincts than before. Her Alpha (because of course Naruto was an Alpha; with his _fat stinky tasty_ penis what else could he be?) was now pounding away at her womanly ass, rutting her cunt like he wanted to _breed_ her. Her toes curled in the dirt at the idea of being _seeded_ by the hung boy behind her and her head drooped, drool dripping carelessly down her chin. Over and over she came again, the bulbous head on Naruto's prick bludgeoning a particular spot in her pussy that made her mind go all fuzzy.

With a few more thrusts, it was clear that Naruto was reaching his climax. He pulled hard on Kizu's shoulders, bringing her body level with his, pulling her close as he kept fucking her tight, juicy twat. The meaty passage coiled and sucked at him as her back arched, tightening with her squeal as his jaw clamped at the base of her neck. His balls felt swollen as she orgasmed again, juice running rivers down her thighs.

Sasami's onyx eyes were wide as she watched her childhood friend… _fucking_ her rival. Her crotch was distinctly wet and only grew more soaked as Naruto bucked his hips into Kizu's rear, roughly making her bend so that only her knees supported her. One hand grabbed a tit while the other was cinched around her belly. Indeed, those may have been the only things holding her up. Kizu's eyes had long since rolled back, saliva drenching her perky chest as her tongue lolled stupidly.

While it would have normally given the young Uchiha satisfaction to see her rival for Naruto's affections in such a disheveled state, the fact that the boy himself had utterly _dominated_ the girl to put her in that position only made Sasami feel like a fire was burning in her belly. It was hot. _Too_ hot. With shaking hands, not even pausing to think, she pulled off her sweat-soaked shirt, baring her pale, smooth-skinned chest. Sadly, unlike Kizu, her own breasts were little more than a suggestion, faint swells on an otherwise flat plane save for her stiff nipples. When she kicked off her sandals and peeled off her tight shorts, however, she gave a sigh of relief and gave her butt a pleased wiggle. Having seen the dog-girl's bared hips, Sasami could proudly say that her ass was far bigger.

She sank to her knees and started crawling towards the duo, her wide, heart-shaped ass swaying as she did so. And in front of the Hyūga twins no less.

"Hmm…dat ass, am I right Nee-Chan?"

"U-uh?! H-Hanabi-chan, I'm not r-ready for that y-yet…b-but it is nice…"

The Uchiha watched in awe as she received a close-up of Naruto's swinging balls, as they slapped Kizu's clit over and over again. She swallowed, her tongue tingling with the desire to suck on those large orbs.

Finally, Naruto groaned, giving one last thrust into the Inuzuka girl's snatch as his nuts twitched and contracted. Sasami was treated to the sight of her rival's belly starting to swell slightly. Her pubescent womb trembled in excitement as she realized that the blond was pumping out enough cum to pack Kizu's pussy like a balloon.

She whimpered as her own juices started leaking down her creamy thighs. The Uchiha had no desire to think this through, much less stand, or want of anything more than to FUCK with Naruto. All envy was smothered by overwhelming desire and need.

Finally, Naruto pulled out of the dog-girl's cunt, causing thick, lumpy semen to pour out of her gaping slit. A mixture of cum and pussy juices slicked the entire organ, making it glisten lewdly in the dim light of the clearing.

Before she knew it, Sasami's lips latched onto Naruto's cock on impulse, slurping at the mess that coated it.

"H-hey, Sasa-chan! I'm s-still kinda sensitive…" Naruto complained weakly, only to moan his friend latched onto his glans and started vacuuming out the last traces of his sperm. Once that was done, she moved down to his soaked balls and started suckling them clean, whimpering at the taste of his sweat and Kizu's juices.

After a few quick and sloppy licks, Naruto was already growing hard once again, Sasami wasted no time to push him back and mounted him similar to Kizu, only she was facing him, giving a deep kiss as she rubbed her ass on his hardening cock.

"It's _my_ turn now!" she declared, breathing harshly, "I won't go down so easily like that dog-girl either!"

That being said, there was still some hesitation on her face as her hand crawled down to his dick, steadying it as she carefully positioned her wet pussy over it. The blond bit his lip as Sasami lowered herself slowly onto him. Her cunt sucked at him, hot and _sticky_ in arousal!

Sasami bit on her lip, enjoying the feeling of being filled with her childhood friend's thick, hard cock. She refused to cry out, seeing it as a sign of weakness, but couldn't suppress small moans of arousal as she indulged in the pleasure flooding her systems. It wasn't until several attempts of of grinding her hips did she realize she was at the bottom of the shaft. Naruto did his part in the exchange as well, bucking his hips upwards to get a yelp of surprise from the Uchiha.

He started thrusting more in earnest, enjoying the slick, writhing motion of Sasami's walls clamping down on him. Her pussy was much much, _much_ hotter than Kizu's had been, though not necessarily as wet. She responded by working her hips up and down, letting her creamy butt smack playfully against him on each downward thrust. They kept on rutting like this for a while together, simply enjoying each other's rising heat as they continued with their carnal dance on the grass underneath them.

Eventually they finally reached the point where Naruto's climax was apparent, Sasami didn't slow down at all once it was apparent, she simply slammed her plump ass down even faster, and Naruto likewise clutched and thrust even faster, until- "Hyaah~?!" She let out an adorable squeak as Kizu suddenly pressed up against her back, fingers digging into the soft, barely-there swell of her developing bosom.

"Heh~ Seems like the great Uchiha Sasami isn't so above it all after all, huh?" teased the Inuzuka girl, pressing her more impressive bust against the ravenette's back.

"Ah…ah~ L-let go of me y-you mutt!" Sasami feebly tried to throw off her 'attacker,' but found substantial difficulty, what with the thick fuck-meat between her legs. The stimulation of Kizu's fingers distracted her from making a worthy attempt to escape. Not to mention, each thrust of Naruto's hips made her mind blank out for a second as his tip pressed against something inside.

Kizu chuckled at Sasami's onyx eyes glazing over with every bounce of her ivory ass. She pulled her closer, one hand wandering down her slightly distended belly to rub the bulge Naruto was causing. "God, his dick is so _fucking_ big," she growled in the girl's ear.

"Ah…ah~ Yeeeeesss~"

"Heh, you can't even hear me right now can you?"

Naruto, holding off the orgasm long enough, finally gave one more decisive buck of the hips. The hot sensation of his sperm poured into Sasami's insides, making her give a massive shudder and a moan at the feeling of being pumped full. As her body went limp from the sensory overload, her stomach swelled more from the volume of cum he spurted into her spasming twat. Even as he released his last load of the day, the amount of the boy's semen flooding her was absolutely nothing to scoff at. Her head lolled back, groaning at the warmth and cradling her full belly. A moment later she gasped and shook as an orgasm swept through her, whimpering as Kizu groped at her A-cups.

"And with that, we are all no longer virgins!" Hanabi chirped, skipping over to the three of them. "Well, besides yours truly, that is. Heheh…" Hinata shuffled after her, bright red but not bothering to hide the fact that two of her fingers were thrusting furiously in and out of her own puffy, sopping wet slit. "So! What are your thoughts on sex?"

"Amaaaazing~..." Kizu drawled out, not even pausing in examining the soft skin in her palms.

A soft gurgling sound came from Sasami, showing her satisfied approval.

"Naruto-kun…watching you made my p-pussy so wet again…" whimpered Hinata, still fingering herself unashamedly.

Naruto sighed. He was so tired now…but he could still eat out the poor girl's wet twat if it bothered her so much.

So he did.

GoF

NS: And with that, this Arc of God of Fertility draws to a close. Sadly, we will be taking a break from this fic for the moment in order to work on one of my own fics, Waking Dreamer.

Doom: About time, my brain was rotting writing the SAME DAMN THING for weeks…

NS: :/

Doom: The traits that upgraded are next…including a newly established one. Mind this is going to be implemented after the next timeskip

 **Pheromones Level 3:** _You're worthy enough to call yourself equal to the stronger animalistic women. Better not piss them off though._

You are now equivalent to Betas in wolf terms. You can still be seen as a challenge under the right circumstances, but now you can consider yourself a worthy potential mate; Alphas will feel a little more guarded however.

 **Heat-inducing Seed Level 3:** _Need sex… need sex, more more moremoremore..._

What it says on the tin. You can now affect women even more strongly with your cum, Bukkake is now fully effective and the more skin smeared, the more hot they will get, treat your sperm like the average aphrodisiac.

 **Young Buck Level 3:** _Look at you stallion, you might not be the biggest, but you_ certainly managed to attract a bunch of mares! Good for you!

Now you can consider yourself above average, even really handsome and daresay attractive! The casual will look at you and flirt, the prudes will give a onceover, and you might even find yourself a fanclub eventually!

 **Geyser Level 3:** _Who replaced your dick with a firehose?!_

Consider yourself lucky you won't have to manage another lost orgasm for the day. Now you can fire off deep, fast and thick; painting a canvas wouldn't take much effort. Consider any girl administering handjobs or blowjobs as 'plastered' and a 'lost cause to stay clean'.

 **Youthful Energy Level 3:** _You BURN with the inner fires of youth!_

Your a pretty fit guy, for sex at the very least, expect only sexy sweat to ever grace your body. Is that burning exhaustion? Maybe you went through an orgy too long, like, a few hours or so.

Now… this isn't actually Naruto, this is one of Kurenai's traits.

 **Prudish Resistance Lv 100 (New):** _Sex is sacred, not casual. It happens out of the way and there's no way you'll accept such behavior in public, EVER._

Hmm… difficult that, the Prude trait is strange in this case, because Kurenai really has a heart of gold, but tries to see her 'sessions' with Naruto as, well, happening but not 'happening,' get it? She forces her mindset to the point of seeing his dick as disgusting to enforce this view.

However, there is also a counter to every defense, every one has a weapon that can shatter it…

I CAME IN LIKE A-

 **Wrecking Ball (New):** _In the words of Johnny Storm, FLAME ON!_

With any Prude personality, there comes a point where it needs to break a little more. I don't know how you are going to get sexual with her, but when a girl can be seduced, they can be sexed, so this is the spearhead for your assault. With every sexual act you perform, it knocks off a level, bit by bit the levels will go down and you'll find any and all disgust towards the realms of innuendo and sex will disappear.

And on that bombshell, good night!

Next time: New year, new girls...


	14. Routine

_**NS: Kept you waiting, huh? /bigboss**_

 _ **UO: Hello**_

 _ **Doom: Quit your whining, we're back.**_

 _ **UO: You mean you're back Doom. We never left.**_

 _ **Doom: Sorry? We ALL took a break dude, don't try to say I'm the absent one.**_

 _ **NS: Now now, quality smut is hard to come by, these days. Especially of the written variety.**_

 _ **Doom: Well sure, but if they're going to cry like a bunch of kids then they shouldn't be allowed to read this stuff anyway.**_

 _ **UO: If you would let us send our army against these flamers they would go away.**_

 _ **NS: No. No they would not. ANYWAY, let's just get to the good stuff.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: None of us own Naruto or any of the characters or settings associated thereof.**_

 _ **Doom: If we did then it would get a DECENT english dub.**_

 _ **NS: No arguments there.**_

Chapter 13: Routine

And so, a full school year went by. After that day in the forest, Naruto had had his hands full, dealing not only with learning how to be a ninja, but also satisfying the newly found lusts of several cute, burgeoning girls. Said girls were likewise occupied, except that it was their pussies that were full. Like now, for instance.

"Nrrg! AHH~!" gasped Sasami as she felt Naruto's prick slowly splitting her her walls. She gripped at the sheets underneath her as the blond male went to town on her pink twat. He didn't pause or hesitate anymore, now that they were used to being filled; now each session was easy in and out…in and out…and so on.

Meanwhile, the young Uchiha had filled out a bit more over the months. Her hips and ass had widened and filled out generously, the pale flesh rippling and clapping loudly against the boy's hips as they thrust back at each other. Her tits had grown into a pair of cute, milky-white B-cups that were the perfect, perky shape for him to put his hands over. Right now though, his hand twined itself with her dark hair while she moaned into the fabric, biting down over the intense pulses of pleasure that sent sparks and stars twinkling through her head.

From the corner of the room, Hanabi watched with a entertained expression, though not sexually fueled as before. Even though she was dripping, she was content to only watch the proceedings…and also peek at the door every now and then due to another voyeur of the sexual acts in front of her.

Sure enough, thinking that she was hidden well, young Kurono Kurumu was watching with a determined focus, having been let into the 'loop' without Naruto's knowledge or permission from anyone due to the locked door suddenly becoming unlocked thanks to the blue haired girls master key. The younger Hyūga mistress was making plans by herself even now to get Kurumu into the group properly. The busty, blue-haired girl was currently flushed and staring through the crack in the door with fascination, her hand stuffed down the front of her panties.

Hanabi's sister, in the meantime, was pressed up against Naruto's back, cooing in his ear and running soft hands across his bare chest. Hinata had no real problem with her beloved blond sticking his cock into girls besides her, even now. In fact, watching his thick, meaty shaft plunge in and out of Sasami's cunt and make her white booty jiggle only made the Hyūga girl snuggle up behind him even closer.

Hinata gave a soft, high moan of pleasure as a warm, sloppy tongue wriggled and slurped over her plump pussy lips, digging between them for the sweet and sour juices within. Kizu lay under her huge ass, legs still spread slightly as thick white cum leaked slowly out of her stretched twat. Hanabi had suggested to the fuck-addled Inuzuka that she get Hinata warmed up for her turn, to which the tanned girl had no reason to refuse.

Of course, the newest member to their group needed to prove herself a little more to get her big share out of Naruto's 'sessions;' Kizu did amazing blowjobs, Sasami was an exhibitionist slut and Hinata was the practice dummy for Naruto to practice his sexual techniques, but Ino had yet to contribute much, so she was, in Hanabi's words, 'at the bottom of the fuck-chain.'

And so, Hanabi groaned, crossing her legs around Ino's head, her tongue lapping at her lower lips, making the blonde girl hornier and hornier. She would have been practically begging for release if it hadn't been for the fact that her mouth was currently occupied. Anytime she tried to pull away, Hanabi repaid her by nibbling at sensitive parts of her body and saying 'just a little more and you can ' _release later.''_

Whatever time 'later' meant was up for debate with the sadistic Hyūga. Still, just because the blonde was the lowest in terms of 'rank' did not mean that her looks were any lesser by any means. After getting into regular flings with Naruto, the Yamanaka girl's legs had grown longer, sleeker, her tits swelling at least one cup size larger. As her hair also grew, she'd taken to wearing it in a long ponytail.

"Ohhh~!" moaned Sasami, her eyes glazed over and rolling up slightly as her friend pounded her from behind relentlessly, "Naruto! Oooooo~ I L-LOVE this f-feeling~ I don't-AH! Vveeer wa-AH~!" Any words she managed to spout quickly devolved into gibberish whenever Naruto was involved, not that one could blame her. Naruto, while he did care about the girls, lost all sense of reservation in sex and would _pound_ them into the ground, almost leaving an imprint from the more intense experiences they had together. Only Hinata ever managed to have the stamina to match him after five to seven rounds.

Speaking of which, with one final thrust, Sasami spasmed with her next in a dozen orgasms and slumped to the bed in a sexually-induced semi-consciousness, her arms hiding the fucked-out, blissful expression on her face. Naruto wasted no time pulling out when a persistent bite on his ear from Hinata caused him to turn around and pin her on top of the prone body of Kizu, who was in the lucky position to see him entering the loving Hyūga, his large balls dangling in her face.

Having not managed to cum yet, despite plowing Sasami's pussy for almost three quarters of an hour, Naruto's dong seemed almost angrily swollen with lust as it slid easily into Hinata's waiting depths. The pale-eyed girl let out a quavering sigh of desire as he stretched out her walls, squealing in surprise as his lips fastened over her puffy, pink areola, his tongue assaulting her nipple directly.

Every so often he would switch to her other tit, hands grasping greedily at the one he'd just vacated. He loved the feeling of his fingers sinking heavily into the fat, warm flesh of her creamy mammaries. Not to mention it made her tighten up on his shaft quite handily. Her soft thighs closed around his slender hips as he continued thrusting, making him shift his attention from her breasts to her face. She gasped, then moaned as he started to kiss her, her mind clouding over not only from pleasure, but happiness at being treated so romantically.

It went on like this for substantially longer; Hanabi didn't mind however, despite her plans for the main course. The two of them were BAD for each other in terms of timekeeping, but she was sure that if Naruto had more shots they could go on all night. Luckily the whole 'I have friends and I'm having a sleepover with them' alibi worked perfectly, with Ino's house being the excuse.

After an hour and a half, she had to cut in; at this point she was simply groping Ino's breasts casually as she slumped in exhaustion at the lack of release from her sensual teasing. Hanabi reached into a nearby box and pulled out a special package she had been saving for a while."Hey Naru-chan~ Stop dry-humping Nee-chan, time for the finale!" She took a second to glance at the door again; Kurumu was now slumped against the wall with her hands groping sensitive parts of her body. Marking that up as a nice sign of progress, she approached her intended target, victim in tow.

"Huh?" Naruto uttered, breaking his kiss. A long, shining string of drool connected his lips with Hinata's, but only for a second before she started sucking and nibbling needily at his neck.

"I said, 'stop fucking that pussy' and 'stop fucking my sister.' I know, REAL shock for me of all people, but I feel that we need to give poor Ino some attention. She's been helping me _all~_ night, yet she still hasn't got something stuffed up her yet…"

Hinata tried to protest. "B-but, Hanabi-chan, Naruto-kun hasn't c-cum ye- _aaahhn~!"_ However, a particularly firm thrust from her blond paramour made her whimper and go limp, shivering as a climax stole her voice.

As Naruto extracted his rock-hard dick from her warm, wet flesh, he bent down and whispered in her ear, "I'll save the last one for you, Hina-chan." She mewled in a disappointed fashion, but nodded a little.

"Now now, little Ino-chan here needs some attention too~ Now, you only question is… do you want the front, or the back?"

Naruto looked down at the kneeling girl, flushed and sweating with arousal as she gazed back up at him, rubbing at her own soaked pussy. "I'll take her pussy," he said. It was only right that he should…but he honestly wondered how Hanabi planned to do anything different with Ino's mouth, as it had already been licking her for the past few hours.

"Heh. Well, remember when I plastered your crotch in a special goopy liquid about a week ago?"

"... No?"

"OH, that's right! I rubbed you off when you were asleep and did it without you knowing."

"...WHA-?!"

"Anyway, that's how I got the mold for your cock and, here." With a great feat of dexterity, she held up a wrapped package from behind her back, and unwrapped it with her one hand. "What do you think~?"

"...I think you have way too much time on your hands," deadpanned Naruto.

Hanabi hefted the thick purple rubber schlong and pointed it at him, smirking. "I'd say I have your dick on my hands, actually." She shook the implement in her hands, showing that it had a number of straps underneath it. "But yeah, this 'little' number is so you don't get all the fun for yourself."

The boy stared suspiciously.

"No, I'm not gonna use it on you. Don't worry."

She then stopped, and looked at him with a curious eye.

"...Unless you WANT to-"

"DON'T _EVEN_ THINK ABOUT IT, DATTEBAYO!" he snapped, glaring at her with such ferocity that even the shameless Hyūga backed down quickly.

"...Well now, homophobia. Didn't think that would be a issue for the only male in the world."

Naruto grumbled and just looked at her flatly. "So?"

"Now we get to the fun stuff."

GoF

Ino squealed as her fellow blond's hot, fat, slick cock penetrated her over-sensitive pussy lips. She wriggled her hips, feeling the fat head of his prick rubbing against her walls. She let out a gasp… but had it interrupted as a rubbery intruder took the opening and filled her mouth with the taste of hard latex.

Hanabi shivered as she went deeper, "T-the special thing about this piece is that it's s-stimulating my pussy _directly_ each time the dick is moved a little. I wanted some fun myself you know?"

Naruto huffed as the girl beneath him thrust her hips back at him. "Well, it's not like that's anything new."

"Of course not! I don't do things for the sake of being mean, you know!"

Ino begged to differ, but seeing as her mouth was busy, could not voice a protest. The feeling of a mushroom-like head grazing by her g-spot quickly put the thought out of her mind, however.

"Hah...it's a shame I can't cum like you do," panted Hanabi, thrusting her strap-on into Ino's drooling mouth, "It's a lot harder for girls to orgasm than boys."

Naruto groaned. Considering that he'd already fucked two girls without cumming, he was inclined to disagree with that assertion.

"Hmm? Don't you remember when you were just starting out? You used to cum so much during our earlier sessionssss-Nrg!...ah~ that feels good~" Hanabi muttered happily, now having crammed most of the rubber dick down Ino's throat; she was nearly at the end as well, since she had no qualms being rougher than Naruto with the girls. "And you did it a lot quicker, too. You've built up quite the bit of stamina, you little stud you~"

"Fair…enough," grunted the blonde, gripping Ino's firm, tight butt with both hands as he continued pounding her. "You girls have also got a lot more…curvy than before…"

Hanabi chuckled, reaching down to grope at Ino's round, now C-cup tits. "Damn straight. They've all gotten even more round and fuckable over the last few months, haven't they? Even that pink girl. Hell, you're the only one who hasn't grown at all, Naru-chan~"

A vein stood out from Naruto's temple, and glared at Hanabi from across the girl he was balls deep inside, "Look who's talking, how many cups have you gained over the last year? Or are you still in a training bra?"

Another vein popped out, this time on Hanabi's forehead as she gave a half glare, half grin at the blond, she moved her hips hard forward, eliciting a muffled gagging sound from Ino, "Eh? What was that, shorty? Speak up, I can't hear your pubescent voice that hasn't hit puberty yet."

Naruto likewise thrust hard, causing another stifled groan from Ino, "You heard me; maybe Hinata is making up for your lack of development the way her breasts are coming along, dattebayo!"

Hanabi slid the last few inches she had down Ino's throat, helped along by the rubber's flexibility. The girl could do nothing but gulp down the long length with a hazy mind "Then I guess my ass is too big for her to compensate with; you know you ogle my butt just as much as her fat cow-tits! Must be convenient, since you're small enough to get a full view of them!"

Meanwhile, Naruto's not-so-short cock pummeled at Ino's spasming cunt, swollen and hard with arousal; the girl orgasmed hard and yelped soundlessly around her rubber gag. "You know, for someone who loves sex so much, it's a wonder that you're the only virgin here! What's the matter; are you all talk after all?"

"HALF-PINT!

"WASHBOARD!"

With that they managed to achieve an accidental rhythm with one another, as they kept pounding away at their respective holes with Ino in the middle, the blonde girl's eyes rolling up at the two cocks spit-roasting both ends. She came again, her soaked twat milking and squeezing Naruto's real prick as hard as possible without being painful.

"...I-I'm cumming," the boy hissed, his argument cut off as his balls finally contracted.

"Me too~" Hanabi panted, "Even if it doesn't matter THAT much, I already did twelve times~…"

A groan from their middle partner sounded vaguely like an agreement.

With that they did a few more quick and sudden thrusts, until a final shudder ran through them. Naruto doubled over, Ino's round butt pressed flush against his hips as his cock twitched and throbbed, thick white seed splattering into her pussy from his fat tip. Hanabi's back arched, her own curvy ass thrown into relief as she shuddered, juices spilling down her toned thighs.

Ino in the middle spasmed with the simultaneous feeling of her two partners giving one full push into her insides, her arms collapsed like jelly as the aftershocks of her orgasm rocked her body into submission, in a few short minutes, all three of them were slumped to the bed, breathing in and out slowly…

At least until Naruto felt a soft pair of lips on his balls. He yelped in surprise, pulling out of Ino and falling back on his ass. Somehow, Hinata had snuck up on him and was now curled up by his side, suckling on one of his testicles. Then she slowly started licking her way up his chest to his ear. "Naruto-kun~ you can still go again, can't you? I want you to make a hot, sticky mess in me now~!" she begged, nibbling hotly at his earlobe.

Of course, little Naruto was quick to reply, as was Naruto himself. He grabbed the young, buxom, porcelain-skinned girl and pounced on top of her again, plunging back into her warm depths without preamble.

"Ahhh~ Naruto-KUN!" It continued on like this for a while. Hanabi merely reclined and watched the pair happily…while Ino stared blankly at a wall, the sexual haze keeping her from comprehending what was happening.

 _Ah…that was well worth the wait, actually,_ she thought.

It was almost a shame, Naruto considered as he rutted Hinata like a rabbit, that the new year at the Academy would be starting up soon. They would be having a lot less time together except once a week…at least, if he wanted to study

GoF

"Uzumaki, can you please stay after class," Iruka called out. As the rest of his classmates gave him slight looks of pity, Naruto breathed a small sigh and turned to his teacher. His fellow students filed out, the girls gave him sympathetic goodbyes and 'see you later' eyes, except Hanabi who whispered 'good luck,' which just made him confused.

The tanned, lithe woman sighed. "I hope you don't stick the the same track record as last year, Uzumaki-kun. Your attendance notwithstanding, your scores are a lot lower than I would have expected."

The boy fidgeted. "Ah…well, it's hard to remember more of the…small stuff."

"That could easily be solved by studying outside of class."

Considering that a good deal of his time out of class was spent balls-deep in at least one of his girl friends, the Uzumaki had a rather dim hope of that being a thing.

"What's with that look? What could take up your time so much you can't study for a few hours?"

…Actually, she was kind of right. Sex might happen a lot, but he mostly just relaxed the rest of the day afterwards; it was due to only his need to have a quiet time after sex that was hampering his studies.

Iruka gave a sigh. "Look…you're a good student when you're in class, Uzumaki-kun. I'd like for you to do well, but unless you want to come in for some tutoring after classes, there's not much I can do."

Naruto was about to reply when his eyes caught the window behind her, where Hanabi held up a large sign saying 'Just DO it!'

He deadpanned at her before turning his attention back to the teacher. "W-well… uh, maybe that could help?"

Iruka blinked. "Wait, you want to be tutored?" She tilted her head in confusion before nodding. "Well…I suppose, since I offered and you feel responsible enough for your grades…very well, meet me after school and we'll get started. I have a lot of free time myself, so I should be able to work at whatever you're having trouble with."

Feeling a little out of his depth, Naruto nodded. Hanabi held up another sign.

'Make sure to ask her to up my grades when you bang!'

While Iruka's back was turned, Naruto grabbed a eraser from the board and threw it through the open window, smacking against the sign and causing Hanabi to duck out of sight. He thought he heard her giggling and rolled his eyes. _Holy crap does that girl have problems!_

He denied the slight thought that her laughter was kind of cute; he squashed on it hard and suffocated it.

GoF

"S-so, what did Iruka-sensei want to talk to you about?" asked Sakura. The pink-haired girl had waited outside the classroom for him and walked with him down the hallway.

"Ah, she offered to give me some private tutoring to help with my grades," he said, "I said yes, since I _do_ kinda need help with my studying, what with Hanabi more or less throwing the other girls at me."

Sakura giggled. She had in fact learned a while ago of Naruto's sex life. She wasn't exactly sure she wanted to fully commit herself however, so she usually kept out of the group besides her best friend Ino, plus Hanabi, who wouldn't leave her alone about it. She was slowly coming around to the idea though, since Naruto really was a nice guy. "…Y-you know, uh, I could maybe…help you too?"

She also nursed a major crush on him, which was helping her decision as well.

"What, really?" asked Naruto hopefully, unaware of the thoughts in his pink-haired friend's mind, "That'd be great! Oh, but, uh, when and where would we do that?"

Blushing, Sakura suggested, "Uh, my house, I guess. My parents will…will be out…so…"

Naruto nodded along, not seeing anything wrong with the idea, not aware of the idea that 'my parents are going out tonight' meant something more. "Alright, thanks! With you and Iruka-sensei, I should be able to catch up with my year in no time!"

GoF

At lunchtime, once he'd finished eating, Naruto went with the pink-haired girl to the school library.

At first it was simply picking out 'source material' for their future study session…but then they found the library was really empty at the time, so…

Before he knew it, the two of them were sequestered in a distant corner of the room, hidden from sight by bookshelves. In the narrow space between shelves, Sakura was pressed up against him, her backside almost grinding into his hips as she tried to retrieve a book. The blond boy suppressed a groan as he registered a good deal of firm, warm flesh rubbing against his crotch.

"Ah…I-Ino said you liked how big my butt was…d-does it feel good?" she asked shyly. Her breath was short and filled with newly-found arousal as she continued massaging Naruto's hard, still clothed dick with her ass. Close up, he was able to see how her shorts clung to the round globes and her thickening thighs. "It-it's been getting pretty big recently, so my shorts have been getting really tight…"

Naruto gave a hiss of satisfaction as he squeezed her pert, round buttcheeks through her shorts, feeling the warm flesh underneath. "Yeah, I like that a lot," he whispered in her ear, "I think I'd like it even better with you out of them…"

Sakura shivered at the feeling of Naruto's voice on her ear, as well as the large bulge nudging at the area between her cheeks through both their clothes. She couldn't get out of them fast enough to show him upon his request. She did, however, blush at the belated memory that she wasn't wearing panties today.

Naruto immediately groped her thighs upon them being exposed and resumed humping her sensitive backside once again. Sakura tried to focus on the task futily, but the direct stimulation was incredibly distracting; mostly she grasped at the shelves of books to keep standing and rubbing against Naruto. The hot, hard tent in his pants thrust between her creamy buttcheeks, accompanied by his harsh breathing in her ear. "H-hey, Naruto-chan! Aren't you gonna t-take yours off too?" she asked shrilly, trying to keep her voice down.

Naruto shuddered, seeming to come out of a daze. "H-huh? Oh, right, sorry. Your ass is so soft I couldn't help myself…" He took a step back (or tried to; the space really was a bit cramped) and pulled down his underwear, letting his hard-on spring free. "Ah~ That's better," he sighed, letting his swollen shaft rest on his pink-haired friend's asscrack. "Mm…your butt feels a lot like Sasa-chan's."

Sakura flushed as she felt the familiar, meaty pole rest on her plush behind. Her hips gave a happy shake from Naruto's ministrations made, bouncing his dick back and forth from one cheek to another. She yelped a little when she felt his arms loop around and cup her still developing bust.

"Ah… I-I don't really have that much…" She breathlessly commented, but bit her lip as Naruto's fingers groped at her, a new wave of pleasure captivated her attention. Her nipples hardened under her shirt, making her squeak when his fingers brushed and pinched them gently. Her nether regions tingled warmly as she wiggled her hips some more, sandwiching Naruto's fat shaft between her pale butt-globes.

Naruto groaned as her asscheeks squeezed his cock. "D-don't worry, Sakura-chan! Th-they'll probably grow in at some point! Hahh~" Precum drooled from his tip as he continued humping her, his balls slapping her young booty inadvertently.

Sakura was in a haze of lust, daydreams of her and the blond ninja having sex had happened ever since she began growing more; she had become a regular voyeur for the activities that happened between Naruto and the other girls. She even imagined each position she saw them in, but replaced the girls with herself.

That hot-and-cold, oily fluid that dribbled onto her back was yet another unique and pleasant feeling to add to the list from her times with Naruto. Right now, though, he was taking his time slowly with her and it was _driving her up the wall._ She wanted him to just _fuck her_ already, and the teasing made her want it all the more; whether he meant it or not, Sakura had been Naruto's girl for a long time.

"G-gonna cum soon, Sakura-chan," Naruto groaned. He knew that his friend loved the taste more than ever. Kizu _worshipped_ his spunk, of course, but it still was a hook for all the other girls as well. Sakura however couldn't will herself to turn around; her mind was too focused on feeling and experiencing that her ears didn't register his words until it was too late.

She gasped as hot, sticky seed started to splatter all over her butt, some spurts even landing on her slender back, where Naruto's frisky hands had pushed up her shirt. For one wild moment, Sakura was glad that her hair wasn't longer, otherwise it would've been even messier. Then, feeling the boy's shaft throbbing and burning against her backside, she moaned, her pussy leaking juices down her thighs as her toes curled.

She slumped to the ground, panting from exertion, only to be spun around to the sight of Naruto once again. His dick was hardening again, semen still dribbling out the end and pooling on her taut stomach.

"Time for round two…" Naruto grinned. Sakura took the hint and opened wide, continuing their session with a messy blowjob.

It was well through the hour they continued before putting their clothes and on shaky legs, went back to class. Sakura could feel an almost phantom burn on her plump behind, under her shorts, where Naruto had jizzed on her. A small sense of pride filled her at the thought that she'd been able to make him cum without her hands or mouth. Not counting the second time.

She smelled like victory (and sperm) for the rest of the day with the widest smile on her face.

GoF

"It's been a while, Ayame-aneki!" Naruto greeted, ducking under the curtain at the Ichiraku's ramen stand.

"...Naruto-chan, it's only been a week since you last came in," the brunette older girl pointed out, giggling.

"Huh? Really?" Naruto cocked his head cutely. "Weird. Felt longer than that."

Ayame stifled a 'D'aaaaaw' at the head-tilt and just shook her head in amusement.

"Hm? Naruto-kun? How nice to see you again!" called Megumi, shuffling out of the kitchen with a wide smile at seeing him.

"Hello, Megu-nee," he greeted, blushing at the petite older woman, "Is, um, Erina-san here?"

The black-haired Megumi chuckled at the nervousness of his question. "Ah, yes. She's in the back, making the broth. She was all worried about how you would like it and-"

"Ah! Is that Naruto-san?" A sudden cry made him jump as a blonde woman strode out of the back room. Her sharp purple eyes always made him feel like she could see right through him, making him uncomfortably unsure as to whether his passing as a girl really was…passable.

"Ah, uh, it's good to see you're here again. So, what is it today? We have a special type of meat from Hara no Kuni that is said to be quite unique in how it's prepared."

"Hm? That sounds great, I'll have one of those… and one normal beef, done a little less than the recommended time, two Miso, one with a cottage cheese mixed in and the other with that special jerky blend, a chicken with some extra pepper aaaaand…"

The sisters gave varying looks of exasperation, Ayame shaking her head in disbelief, Megumi gave a 'special' smile and Erina… well, her eyes were kind of sparkling actually.

It was just another day at Ichiraku's Ramen stand.

GoF  
[Later that week, Sunday, Konoha baths]

Of course, there was more than one routine that Naruto was used to as of now. Though, even that had...changed over time.

Kushina had finally gotten over her shyness at 'aiding' her son in front of her friends and had started joining in herself, hugging Naruto to her side and molding her wide hip against his. While her hand jerked his dick off.

the action become such a normal pastime that even Anko had given up commenting all the time. it was a simple process of dealing with Naruto's hard-ons and everybody got their turn…there were a few times that people were put on high alert, however.

"...Nai-chan? Why do you have a sword in the bath?"

"So that people don't try anything stupid."

"You're just gonna get rust bringing it here, you know," Hisago, the ex-ANBU, pointed out dryly.

"Hisago-san, you are not seriously telling me to lower my guard around this pervert, right?"

"Oh, come on Nai-chan! You don't even _use_ a sword, so don't try that intimidation shit!" barked Anko. Then she smirked, darkened shapes moving in the water around her. "I'm way better at it anyway."

Naruto sighed exasperatedly as he watched the two women bicker. That sigh turned to one of contentment as a hand started to cradle and knead his balls. Given that he was still in the water, he wasn't entirely sure whose hand it was, but considering that Kushina and Mikoto were the ones sandwiching him between their bodies today, that narrowed down the options severely.

"So, how about a new topic besides Nai-chan's paranoia, namely, relationships!" Anko shouted suddenly, pointing at Kurenai, "So? Have any girl-toys?"

"Anko…" Growled the woman, tightening her grip on her sword.

"What? We can't have some girl-talk every now and then?"

Meanwhile, Naruto started groping at Kushina's thigh, hidden under the water, silently marvelling at the feeling of the toned, powerful muscle flexing minutely under the taut, soft flesh. His other hand shyly rubbed at Mikoto's velvety hip, edging awfully close to her bum against the rock. Both women noticed the boy's wandering hands but, aside from blushing slightly, chose not to comment. After all, with them stroking his cock so casually, there was nothing wrong with him sneaking a few naughty touches in himself. Kushina actually found her heart pounding in her ears as Naruto's small, slender fingers stroked lightly at her inner thigh, almost seeming to teasingly climb higher and higher… Mikoto shivered as his other hand also started to rise, ghosting along the side of her large, pale breast before sneaking along to the more sensitive underside.

Since it looked like Naruto was hugging them or holding for support, none of the other girls really noticed…well, except Anko; she paid close attention to them all the time, she just didn't comment because she knew where that would go.

Both women tried to keep from voicing any pleasure, but couldn't suppress tiny gasps as Naruto's touches became even dirtier. Kushina had to submerge herself further to hide her blush as her son's hand reached the spot where her leg met her crotch. He didn't touch her pussy…but damn if he wasn't close. Mikoto was also treated to the tantalizing sensation of Naruto stroking her soft, flat belly, the lower portion but never going much lower or higher...

The two mothers were fighting with all their might not to show how effective his touches were. They didn't stop jacking off his dick, though. If anything, the hands on his veiny shaft only squeezed harder, almost trying to milk the precum out. The two huddled closer to him, sandwiching him between their curvy, mature bodies more blatantly and accidentally cluing him in via their flushed, heated skin and pounding heartbeats just what they were feeling from him. The knowledge that he was making his mother and his friend's mom get off while they pleasured him made him feel even more confident in his actions. If he wasn't about to blow his load soon, who knew how far they would have gone before their friends stopped them.

 _Th-there's nothing wrong with this!_ Kushina insisted internally, biting her lip as Naruto's palm cupped her hot womanhood gently, _It-it's only natural that a growing child be c-curious about another person's body-!"_ A slight spike of pleasure made her twitch and the tight squeeze she gave her son's cock in response was enough for him.

He moaned, leaning against her shoulder as his dick pulsed hotly in his mom's hand, firing wads of seed into the bathwater.

"Really?" sighed Kurenai, running a hand through her hair, "Kushina-san, I can understand wanting to help your son, but to do it in the water? We're taking a bath here."

Kushina rolled her eyes, her arousal passing as she ruffled Naruto's shorter, spiky hair. "The current will disperse it before long before it reaches you, Kurenai-san. This is something I managed to work out because you didn't like getting covered in it."

"Yes, well…"

"It's a waste is what it is," grumbled Anko, eyeing Naruto's nude form as he hauled himself out of the water to sit on the edge of the bath, his soft dick dangling into the bath. But Naruto had to hold in his need to _gaze_ at Anko as her legs were spread carelessly apart in full view.

If he popped a boner NOW, it would lead to trouble…

"You're a disgusting deviant, Mitarashi Anko," deadpanned Kurenai, seeing her friend licking her lips.

"Hey, at this point it's got nothing to do with sex, that stuff just tastes GOOD!"

"See my previous comment."

Naruto only sighed, putting his arms around Kushina and snuggling up against her. His mother stroked his back, smiling down at him, unbothered by the fact that his head was pressed into her plump breasts.

GoF

With one study session down from Iruka, Naruto felt confident he was getting better at the subjects he'd been lacking in. Iruka was a really great teacher, helping puzzle out the problems he was having.

As he walked through the halls, the light outside becoming an early orange sunset, out from the intersection, somebody else stepped and turned to him. Naruto's eyes drifted over and caught sight of the girl.

She had long hair braided into a long ponytail. She had large, round eyes and thick black eyebrows. All in all, the girl was actually kinda cute, if not for the fact that she was much taller than him. Her clothes were also rather frumpy and plain.

"Ah, excuse me," she said, nodding and passing by. Naruto watched her for a moment, then shrugged and continued on his way.

As he exited the building, he passed by two more girls. One was in a sleeveless pink button-up shirt with her brown hair gathered up in two buns, along with a pair of green pants. She had a cute, cheerful look to her.

The other wore long, loose, yet still somewhat regal-looking clothes. Her face was lean and cold, her eyes the same pale, pupil-less color as Hinata and Hanabi, except with a bluish tinge. Perhaps they were related? Whatever the case, Naruto could tell that they were both older than him. Second-year students perhaps?

 _Hm. Sure am meeting a lot of strange people lately,_ he thought, continuing on his way.

GoF

 ** _NS: And with that, the second year begins. Naruto has taken to the idea of being able to have sex quite well. In addition, there's the setup of him getting tutoring from Iruka, plus Sakura. The butt-thirst is strong with this chapter. Also the length, goddamn. And the three Ichiraku sisters. Ya'll can guess where we got the older sisters._**

 ** _Oh, and for those of you who dislike Hanabi being free with Naruto's secret? You do realize that Naruto is potentially getting more pussy out of the deal and is thus pretty unlikely to complain, right? And that this fic more or less runs on Hentai Logic? Hanabi will get actual character development eventually, but in the meantime, we're not going to change her because all ya'll find her unpleasant._**

 ** _No Next chapter thing, 'cause I'm not sure what we're doing for that._**


	15. Caught

NS: Now, then, let's see where this one is going to go…

Oh, also, I'll admit that I kinda screwed up in the last chapter. Those three girls Naruto met are Third years, not Second. I dun goofed.

Doom: Yeah, everybody call him an idiot in the comments; we hit fifteen and we'll give you an anal scene.

NS: ...We're just gonna get a bunch of spam reviews, you realize.

UO: Way to go knucklehead

Doom: Eh, I just want to see them jump through hoops for my amusement.

Disclaimer: None of us own or make a profit off of Naruto.

NS: If we did, we might have made those movies a bit more canon compliant. Except for the Last, that's fine.

Chapter 14: Caught

Today was Kurenai's turn to jerk off Naruto. Oh sure, she wouldn't call it that in such crass terms, but the other women knew that what she did was no different from their turns, whatever she said. The raven-haired jōnin was determined not to admit defeat, however.

…She actually couldn't find a way to be victorious either, however, since she was still touching his cock anyway.

Naruto sat in the water, submerged up to his neck as Kurenai felt around for his hard-on. In the murky hot spring water, it was a bit difficult to find.

"... Kurenai, are you trying to jerk him off or drown him? His dick is on his crotch, not his head."

"I know that! I'm just using Kushina-san's method."

"Then find his dick THEN submerge him if you want to waste it all."

Grumbling a little under her breath, the red-eyed woman indicated that the boy raise himself out of the water for a moment. At her level of elevation, she was treated to a direct eyeful of oversized, prepubescent sausage as he sat on the edge of the bath.

"... It's too much of a bother, I'll just point it down when Naruto is ready." Kurenai said. She shifted to the side a bit, a little intimidated by how its hooded, domed head was pointed directly at her face, but she ignored it and began pumping up and down his length.

She had picked up a few lessons before on how to please Naruto quicker from her friends, from paying attention to key points such as the head and balls respectively. Her fingers traced the engorged veins, massaging the fleshy tube on the underside as one hand peeled back his foreskin in order to try and wash off the congealed smegma trapped underneath.

Naruto groaned appreciatively. While he could tell that Kurenai still didn't enjoy this, she wasn't quite as unwilling as before. Her expression wasn't quite frowning in discontentment, and while he would have her more interested and excited like his other girls, he was content it leave it alone for now. Something was just making him more relaxed about the issue than anything else, like confidence that something good was happening. As her hands started to cup and massage his balls, he decided to just sit back and enjoy the experience for what it was.

Meanwhile, Kurenai was examining his prick closely. Mostly it was out of a desire to figure out what was 'wrong' with the boy. But as of late, there was also more than a little curiosity in her gaze. The hot, heavy shaft pulsed in her hand, skin wet from the bath yet also curiously soft and velvety, at odds with the rock-hard flesh underneath. The mushroom-shaped head honestly looked a little comical, stuck on the end of Naruto's rod.

It was really _strange_ the first time she saw it, and when it became engorged it seemed alien, but now it was…something. Kurenai chalked it up to simply getting used to it. Which was a good thing; she used to dread the week she had to 'prove' to Anko that this was a normal activity to help out Naruto, and she struggled to maintain that front. But now she didn't cringe at the thought of touching it, so she could keep the cool front.

She found it a personal victory that Anko had even lost interest in teasing her…most of the time.

"K-Kurenai-san, I'm gonna-!"

"Hm?" The raven-haired woman looked up to see Naruto's face screwed up with pleasure. With both of her hands kneading his ball-sack, she hadn't noticed his dick swelling up and starting to twitch. She did, however, notice when sticky, white, goopy jizz splattered against her breasts and upper belly.

She stared, directly at him, not comprehending at first, and then looked downwards.

Anko burst out laughing at her friend's sudden complacency.

That snapped Kurenai from her staring as she jumped up and almost swatted at the sudden splatter of sperm upon her bust, like it was a bug that had gotten under her shirt. However, due to her panicked state, that she was only smearing the jizz into her skin.

However, her panic also came with another problem: her feet, suddenly jumping to stand on reflex, managed to catch on something under the murky spring, and caused her to topple over, directly onto Naruto.

The boy suddenly found himself trapped under a taut, very fit feminine body. Which would usually be good.

But right now, it was BAD.

Already he could feel a stirring in his member as the feeling of Kurenai's nipples pressed against his own chest, her towel having become undone from the sudden erratic movement.

The red-eyed woman made to get up, only to pause as she felt something warm start to stir, rubbing against her flat stomach. She looked down, only to wince as Naruto's arms suddenly fastened around her waist.

"Na-Naruto, wha-

And then she paused, her eyes widened as she _recognized_ what she was feeling even if it wasn't in her hands, she tilted her head down, and then right back up to look into Naruto's eyes, conclusions and anger rising-

And then stopped short when Naruto's worry-stricken face looked at her. She paused, and simply looked at him in silence.

"...Sorry for scaring you Naruto…can you let me go now, please?" Naruto was VERY reluctant to do so, but he knew he couldn't hide behind her forever…so, he hesitantly released her and prepared for the worst…only to be surprised when a towel was draped over his front.

"Make sure to rub it off. I'm sorry to…rub it off on you as well." As cool and composed as she always was, she turned away, and walked back to her normal seat in the bath, ignoring the jokes made by Anko as she passed.

Kushina naturally checked Naruto for injuries or anything of that nature, but thankfully strayed from the crotch due to embarrassment subconsciously telling her not to. The bathing session continued as normal with conversations about clans and husbands popping up again. It was when Naruto was in the changing rooms, a locker down from his mother, did Kurenai speak to him again.

There was a sort of shimmering in the air and everything seemed to become shrouded in a light haze. "Don't react," whispered a voice in his ear, "I thought it would be best to speak privately." It was Kurenai. She had cast a minor Genjutsu on Naruto, manipulating his senses in order to hear her words.

Naruto was familiar with Genjutsu, due to covering it in class with Iruka not two days ago, so he nodded slightly and began pulling on his pants… quickly, so his raging boner wasn't spotted by Kushina.

"Look outside your room window tonight; I'll talk with you again there."

Naruto gulped slightly at the foreboding message, and simply focused on getting dressed.

[Later that night]

Naruto managed to keep his boner under control, letting it deflate to its soft, warm, 'half aroused' state. Fortunately, neither of his parents decided to walk around in their underwear in front of him, so dinner was a simple affair.

It was when he was lying on his bed, tired from doing his homework, that he heard a light tap on the window. He looked around to see a familiar form outside his room, on a tree branch.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," greeted Kurenai when he slid his window open. She was dressed in a strange white outfit, seemingly made of tightly woven bandages, with a thin black stripe along the center and a long red sleeve on one arm.

"H-hi, Kurenai-san," Naruto returned shyly.

"How have you been? You know…with…"

The young boy blushed as his penis gave a small throb in his boxers. "A-ah…it's okay. I've managed to, er, keep it down."

The Jōonin nodded, not moving from the tree branch that she knelt on. "Does Kushina-san know that it gets hard more than once?" she asked.

"No. I…don't want her to worry too much about it. And Tou-chan doesn't know at all; I dunno why Kaa-chan hasn't told her."

"I'm… sure she has her reasons." Kurenai resisted the urge to take more than a glance at Naruto's clothed crotch. As well as his face, for fear that he could read her mind and know exactly why Kushina didn't tell her husband. That made her freeze up a little; the Hokage was currently sleeping nearby…she _couldn't_ be caught with her son, in the middle of his room like this.

"Look… Naruto." She awkwardly addressed him, "Tell me honestly, how often does you member...inflate itself?"

Naruto looked away shyly. "Well…it gets really hard when I see naked girls. Or, almost naked. Like, in their panties or something…" Like his mother did all the time on Saturdays. Just thinking about it made the front of his boxers start to bulge.

"...Uh…d-do you…" She smacked her face irritably as the pieces came together. A penis was usually for the process of impregnation, so they said; so it made sense that it would seek to be 'ready' when around naked females, why it didn't happen before? Likely sexual maturity, so no wonder he was always getting hard once a week without fail, he was inside a bath with several naked women!

"Wait… are you sure? I mean, how many times could you see a naked woman Naruto…and if so, tell me who they are." She wasn't crossing Anko of the list, this seemed like information she would abuse if she found it out first.

Naruto immediately latched onto his only option. "Ah…Kaa-chan, she, doesn't wear much in private," he tapped his fingers together lightly, "And, dad not as much because she's very busy, but sometimes…"

Kurenai chewed her lip, processing that information. "I see…perhaps it would be best if you told your mother about this, Naruto-kun."

"I…don't want her to get too worried about it," Naruto said hesitantly, "But…" It was clear that he agreed with her, even if he was unwilling to follow her advice.

She sighed. "Well…since I know about it at least, perhaps I could help you with your...other, times."

"Ah, well…it happens… about three times a week…" Naruto was already hiding enough in their conversation, but right now he was feeling rather…greedy, so he purposely twisted the truth a little. "Kaa-chan is pretty relaxed when she's alone in the house, so…"

"I understand," she said shortly. She didn't think any less of Kushina for it, but she briefly felt a little exasperated at the mother for not grasping this sooner. "Alright, here, I'll organise a special way for you to get in touch with me if you need it. It might not always work, since I might have to leave the village sometimes, but it should let me know if you need some help."

"Ah, th-thank you Kurenai-san," said Naruto gratefully, "S-so you'll help me when I get hard? Like in the baths?"

"Yes…but this is only temporary, mind. You need to tell your mother eventually and I'll be holding you to it. For now…I suppose I can let you off considering your home situation."

"Eh?"

"... Nevermind." Kurenai berated herself for letting it slip; Naruto never did pay much attention to what the mothers were talking about unless they were addressing him directly, so he wouldn't know of Kushina's loneliness, of the increased conflict that kept Mako busy with her job. It wouldn't do to make their child worry unnecessarily.

"Now…Naruto, I'll keep up my end of the deal, but I want you to promise you'll eventually tell your mother about all of this, understand?"

"Got it."

"Good, now, I will find and talk to you later when I find a way for you to contact me when need be, just be cautious and when your mother is… underdressed, try to pay little attention to it."

She was just about to leave, before Naruto remembered the throbbing still present in his shorts. He looked down at it, then back up at the retreating back of the jōnin. He _could_ ignore it until school in the morning but…

Yet again, he felt greedy… "Um, Kurenai-san? I, uh, I'm kinda getting hard again, it…still hasn't gone down from last time." He put as much effort as he could thinking of the experience to help it grow really hard; Kurenai's naked heaving body pressed up against his, her taut white flesh teasing his shaft. Already he'd utilized his special trick to erection, 'fantasy sex.' It worked every time.

In that short moment, his mind pictured Kurenai, since she was the subject it fit, spread in front of him, legs held apart by his arms, she begged for him to go inside her…

Sure enough, he was already hard as a rock.

The real Kurenai cursed silently under her breath, however. She had forgotten about the event that led to this in the first place. "Oh, alright," she sighed, "If I could come in, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded, pushing up his window some more and standing back. Kurenai hopped from the branch to the windowsill, her long, white legs on display as they flexed. The boy retreated to his bed, hesitantly pulling at his waistband.

She followed, watching as he dropped his underwear and let his cock spring out, almost proudly stiff. She knelt down and, with a practiced ease, started stroking. It was a rather different and novel experience she realized. It was familiar, yet strange as he was standing up, out of water and partially clothed, herself including, she regretted doing this in her mission clothing. She needed something that wouldn't have drawn suspicion going near the Hokage's…house…

Kurenai stopped suddenly and actually took notice of her surroundings. She was in a bedroom. A bedroom with lots of surfaces that could be potentially stained if a thick, strong-smelling fluid were to be spilled on them. _I did not think this through._

"Naruto…we can't, your mother would find out the moment she walked into your room."

He looked confused at she meant, "I'll promise to be really quiet?"

She sighed, "Not by hearing, by smell. Your…your sperm is unmistakeable." That was an understatement; it was hot, sticky, almost sludge-like, and it got _everywhere_ if left unchecked. And according to Anko, it…tasted good. For a moment, Kurenai froze as an idea occurred to her. An idea so dirty, so…so _lewd_ that she almost rejected it out of hand. But it was a solution… and she knew it well considering how much Anko talked about it.

"...Look, Naruto I'm…I'm going to try something. B-but only for tonight, okay? So we don't make a mess."

"E-eh?" asked the young blond nervously, "What is it, Kure- Hii~?!" A pair of plump, soft, glossy lips suddenly pressed against the fat tip of his cock, followed by the barest hint of a tongue.

The cool lips were a shock to Naruto's system as Kurenai kissed his cock, hesitantly, yet slowly putting it in her mouth. This reminded him of Sakura's first, the unsure movements and shy demeanor around his cock was spiking his arousal in this situation. His hands threaded into Kurenai's hair, taking pleasure in the unique feeling of her lips.

Kurenai was surprised to find that the boy's dick didn't actually taste all that bad. It was...she couldn't quite describe it but it was heady, much like the musk it put off. It sent a shocked thrill through her tongue on contact as she tentatively licked at it, mixing pleasantly with the silky warmth of his skin. The smell filled her nostrils more than usual, impossible to ignore…but not in a bad way. The jōnin found herself actually enjoying the activity more than she thought she would. If it weren't for the fact that she was sucking on a child's penis, she would even have admitted to such.

Of course she would be taking this to the grave; Anko must never know.

Naruto moaned, quietly of course so as not to alert his parents, but nevertheless without restraint as Kurenai fellated him. Of course, he'd must've had hundreds of blowjobs over the past year, but this was the first time he was receiving one from an actual adult. Kurenai, though younger than his mom, was still a lot older than him, older than Hana had been. She'd learned and experienced enough to be promoted to jōnin…and here she was, sucking his dong in the dead of night. The boy felt a tingle along his back at the thought. He would DEFINITELY be fantasizing about this for a while.

A few inches down Kurenai found no discomfort, finding a comfortable niche to suckle and tongue at the appropriate parts, she even combined her knowledge of handjobs softly knead the balls with her free hands. It was a very novel and strange experience, but it really wasn't as unpleasant as she imagined.

However, she didn't understand Anko's obsession with the taste. It was good enough but it wasn't enough to lose all sense of control and reason, they did have different tastes however so that might be why.

"Ku-Kure-san…your mouth is _so hot…"_

She fought to keep a blush down at the…complement? Kurenai wasn't even sure at this point, everything was strange as she simply focused on bathing his meat pole with her saliva. She also found that it was definitely doing a good job pleasuring Naruto by how his moans grew louder the closer she got. She could tell that the deeper she went, the better; not too difficult, but she didn't want to cause herself undue pain, so refrained from the slight temptation of swallowing it all.

Moonlight streamed in through the windows, casting Kurenai's kneeling form in silver as her wavy hair bobbed up and down. The tranquil, quiet night air was broken by a seemingly endless series of slurps and sucking sounds. Naruto's head rolled back, his fingers and toes curling as a wet tongue wriggled and slathered across his prick, jettisoning precum like there was no tomorrow. His balls, so sensitive and swollen, felt safe and warm cupped in her gentle hands.

Kurenai fought down a grunt of annoyance as something syrupy and tangy splattered against her tongue. It didn't taste _bad,_ but it was a big enough difference from the meat that it jarred her. She tried shifting to avoid tasting it directly, but instead found her tongue pressed flat against the end of the young boy's glans, more of that oily fluid oozing against her tongue. Not only that, but the spongy flesh actually tasted better together with his precum. Before she knew it, her tongue was slipping under his foreskin to the heated meat underneath.

Naruto was also holding on tight to her head; while she could break the grip if she tried, she was in a vulnerable position with her teeth around his penis, any struggle would hurt him more than staying would hurt her. With the insistent pull of his arms however, she had an idea to get the oily taste away from her tongue.

She pushed deeper, swallowing more and more of the boys large dick, until she felt herself gag a little, but ignored it in favor of sucking and pleasuring Naruto. When he fired his load, it would go past her tastebuds and directly into her stomach.

"Kureeeeeee…" Naruto breathed out, hazed eyes as he gripped at her hair, "So…gooood~…"

And then he bucked his hips.

It was completely unexpected, as her gag reflex was completely passed and she found her lips now kissing Naruto's ball sack. She held down her instinct to bite down in surprise. Naruto didn't need the trauma, and she didn't need the Hokage jailing her for biting off her son's cock.

Naruto was now participating openly, mumbling 'so hot' and 'so good.' He was gently thrusting in and out of Kurenai's throat. Her gullet filled up with every thrust, making dirty slurping and glucking sounds. Naruto loved the feeling of the older Kunoichi; many times Kizu had tried to tame the beast, only to be limited by her age, but the grown woman's more developed body was big enough to swallow his entire manhood, he _needed_ _mooooree~._

Kurenai found herself at Naruto's mercy as he thrust faster, harder. She abandoned pleasuring him and instead wrapped arms around his small waist, her vision was going dark from the intense _fucking_ of her mouth. Naruto's hips were in full motion as they _humped_ the hole, treating it like a masturbatory sleeve. Even if Kurenai could escape without hurting Naruto, her mind was becoming foggy as the repeated thrusts glided through her lips. His balls, large, round and firm with cum, slapped against her chin over and over.

The boy felt on top of the world; with such a sexy woman kneeling between his legs, her throat squeezed, swallowed and fluttered around his invading shaft. The slick feeling of flesh milking his cock was one that he never got tired of. He wondered when Kizu-chan would finally manage to get this far. She would probably love the idea of him blasting his cum into her belly directly. Speaking of which, his nuts were starting to tighten up. "C-cumming, Kurenai-san!" he squeaked.

The jōnin heard him. However, her cognitive processes were being clouded over; the taste and smell of the young Uzumaki's prick were starting to overpower her, along with its thickness as it plugged up her airways. She tried to reply, to _say_ something in acknowledgement, but all she managed was a weak, inaudible gurgling that made Naruto gasp as it made her throat vibrate against him. Her red eyes were rolling, her body growing weaker; she could barely keep her hold on Naruto's slender body as he _used her mouth as a toy._

He moaned, holding Kurenai's head to his crotch as he discharged jet after jet of hot semen down her throat. The swallowing motions that it made only made Naruto want to empty out his balls even more. Unbeknownst to him, Kurenai had actually blacked out for a few moments. When he finally pulled out, his soft prick depositing one last huge dollop onto her tongue, the raven-haired jōnin snapped out of it. She gasped for air, not even noticing the huge amount of sperm in her mouth as she leaned against the boy's slender leg. At the moment, she didn't even mind the feeling of his heated, spit-soaked, mushroom-head squishing teasingly against her cheek.

Realizing that she had a wad of spunk in her mouth, she quickly swallowed without thinking; she had to do so multiple times, since it was so thick that it stuck to her throat. "S-so…" she said breathlessly, "Did you that feel good, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded silently, his eyes wide.

Kurenai sighed to herself. As long as he'd enjoyed himself, she didn't mind that he'd gone a bit…overboard. "Y-yes, well, in the future I'll have you refrain from doing that," she said, most of her sternness from before returning, "I-I'll still help you if you need it, but please, don't…c-cram it down my throat like that." She had no intention on feeling that shameless, that… _violated_ again. Still, it wasn't like he'd meant to do that; he was young, so he'd only gotten excited, right? She swallowed again, feeling a few last vestiges of seed in her throat.

"O-okay," Naruto agreed. He was fairly disappointed that Kurenai didn't want to take him that deep again, but he wouldn't force her against her will. Besides, any of his girls would be willing to give it a try themselves. So he smiled at the dark-haired woman. "But that felt way better than just using your hand. Thanks, Kurenai-onee-san!"

Kurenai blushed, both at the expression of gratitude and also the affectionate honorific. She nodded at him, before turning around and climbing out the window again. Naruto watched the round curve of her ass through the bandage-dress as she left, before flopping tiredly onto his bed.

… He was not going to get any sleep tonight, he was already hard; Kurenai was just so damn _arousing_ without even trying to be. But there was nothing for it, so he spent the rest of the night tossing and turning before falling asleep with his boner.

The morning afterwards was eventful.

GoF

"Hanabi, we need to talk. Hinata, want to fuck behind the school?"

The two sisters simply stared at him. Not exactly comprehending the fact Naruto was taking the initiative.

Hanabi grinned widely and slapped her sister's ass, causing Hinata to yelp and nod rapidly in agreement as her sister's fingers sank into the bountiful meat.

Soon enough, Naruto was groping away at Hinata, causing her to moan uncontrollably, while Hanabi leaned against the wall.

"So…any reason you finally grew into those big balls of yours?" Hanabi asked, reaching forward and tweaking a lonely nipple casually. Hinata was already hot and bothered at this point, her dexterous fingers slipping under Naruto's clothes to rub at his smooth skin, dipping past his waistband as his own hands squeezed at her big butt and prodded her pussy.

"Hm? Oh, not really. It's just that one of my mom's friends figured out that my dick gets hard more than once a week."

"Heh~?" drawled Hanabi unconcernedly, "I'm guessing it ended well."

Naruto shrugged, his hands traveling up Hinata's arched back to push her head into his shoulder, enjoying her soft hands fondling his bare cock under his shorts. "Well, she came to my room after my parents fell asleep and ended up giving me a blowjob, so you tell me."

"... I think I actually can, I even see she left you a present."

Naruto knitted his brows into a frown and then looked down. Hinata herself took a moment to gaze at his cock, which had several large, red, ring-shaped smears covering its shaft.

"... Is it wrong that this is making me harder than remembering it?" Naruto idly commented.

"Well well well, there's another fetish I never knew. Hinata, first order of business, invest in lipstick."

Hinata gave a cutely determined nod and got to work sucking-

She coughed, and moved away.

"Ugh…you, might need to clean it, Naruto-kun, it kind of…doesn't taste good." The young Hyuuga looked extremely downtrodden to say such a thing about her blond friend's normally tasty dick.

"...Note to self; flavored and edible lipstick."

"H-hai, Hanabi-chan," she said, looking disappointedly at Naruto's lip-marked dong. Probably wishing that they were from her lips or something.

Naruto sweatdropped.

"Oh, wow…N-Naruto-kun, th-these marks go all the way to the base! D-did that woman take the whole thing in…in her mouth?"

"Ah…actually…I think I pushed it down her throat a little…"

"..." Hanabi moved forward and placed her hands on his shoulders, a proud look on her face. "Oh…they grow up so fast…"

"Hanabi, you're being very creepy."

The younger sister smirked, before her buxom older twin decided that if she couldn't use her mouth to pleasure the boy, she'd just have to use her big tits. "Ei!"

"Ggh?!"

GoF  
[The Following Friday]

Kizu gave a gurgling moan, her eyes glazed over as Naruto's _thick meaty tasty dick_ fucked itself down her tight throat. They were in a 69 position with him on top, his smelly ball sack bouncing off her nose as he plunged in and out of her wet mouth. Meanwhile, his arms held her firm legs apart while he buried his face in her drooling cunt, slurping and licking at her copious juices.

Hinata watched from the head of the bed, propped against the headboard. Seeing Naruto dominate the Inuzuka girl always moistened her up like nothing else, especially when she imagined herself in Kizu's place. Sadly, she was still feeling a little lightheaded, not to mention weak from the waist down after the boy had plowed her pink pussy. Naruto had been even harder on her this time; she swore there was an imprint in the bed under her booty. Hopefully the people who ran the love hotel wouldn't be _too_ upset about it. Still, the two soft, warm bodies snuggled up to her felt pretty pleasant. Hanabi had opted out of joining them today, trusting them to enjoy themselves without her.

"... You know… I never thought I would be happy seeing Kizu get fucked by Naruto," Sasami muttered into Hinata's abundant tit-flesh. "I guess I just wanted him for myself…Hinata, does that make me selfish?"

Hinata nuzzled the top of her head affectionately. "Of course not; it's a normal emotion when presented seemingly one option, one toy to play with, one piece of cake to eat, one cock to f-fuck…" She tilted her head back and forth, "It really depends on how willing you are to share; you like seeing Kizu so happy now, right?"

"...Yeah, and Naruto loves her a lot as well…"

"Don't forget that he loves you too," Hinata reassured the girl. She paused and tilted the girls head up with a hand, bringing her into a kiss. Sasami was startled by the sudden feeling, and for a moment was frozen, before she warmed up to the contact and leaned into it.

Before they knew it, their tongues were insides each other's mouths, Hinata's hand pulling Sasami closer by her ass, squeezing and massaging it gently. Eventually they pulled away, a long trail of saliva between their mouths.

"See? As long as you're willing to share Naruto, and yourself, you shouldn't feel selfish anymore."

Sasami stared into the girl's pale lavender eyes and smiled happily. Then she leaned forward herself and planted a kiss on Hinata's lips. They once again proceeded to make out…

"Hey… don't I get a turn?" Hinata pulled away, Sasami giving a disappointed moan, to look at Ino, who was looking at the two with pleading, sky-blue eyes.

"Of course not…" Hinata looked over at Naruto, who plunged his dick down into Kizu's unconscious throat, cumming inside her once again. "Wait one second. Naruto-kun?"

The boy turned his head, panting. "Yeah Hinata-chan?"

"You're nearing the end of your shots right? Don't worry, I'll take care of the girls here."

Naruto blinked in surprise. "What, really? Well…not that I don't have another round in me, but, if it's okay with you…?"

The Hyuuga girl only nodded encouragingly, pulling Ino into a sensuous embrace. "Yes…you don't have to exhaust yourself for us; I-I won't be up for another turn…you've, um, f-fucked the feeling out of my legs…" She blushed at the admission.

"Yeah, me too," agreed Sasami, trying to hide her cum-leaking pussy by crossing her weakened thighs.

"And me," added Ino, pouting.

"If…if you're sure, then," Naruto said hesitantly. He extracted his soft cock from Kizu's mouth, shuddering as the vacuum of her plugged-up mouth sucked a few more gobs of cum out before, with a lewd _pop,_ it pulled free of her lips. The Inuzuka girl whimpered and gurgled in her sleep, her spread legs twitching.

So Naruto pulled on his clothes, wincing as his sweat soaked into them as he watched Ino clamber on top of Hinata, her round ass parked between the buxom girl's legs as thick seed poured out of both their stuffed twats. The muffled moaning that arose from the two girls followed him out into the hall.

…Also…

"Oh COME ON dick, again?!" Naruto grumbled, looking down at his crotch, "This has become too much of a problem lately…"

"Having trouble?" asked an amused voice. Naruto whipped around to see the hotel owner's daughter, Kurumu, leaning against a wall.

Naruto's eyes immediately looked down at her breasts. The blue-haired girl was wearing a small, yellow sweater-vest that did very little to hide her prodigious bust. The neckline plunged to show off a large, deep cleavage. The arm-holes were large enough to hint at the creamy side of her boobs, whilst also showing that she was not wearing a bra. Even the bottom was held up by the sheer size of her teenage mammaries, lifted up to show her smooth belly, as well as drawing attention to her sinfully short green skirt.

"So, want to-"

"You know about my dick, don't you?" Naruto deadpanned. Honestly, at this point he was way past despairing that his endowment could even be kept a secret

She stumbled slightly, and looked back up at him. "I…was I that obvious?"

"Well…I'm not that blind, if you did this all of a sudden I wouldn't have guessed it…but you weren't really discreet when peeking through the door last week."

"Eheh…" She rubbed the back of her head ruefully. "Well, you were fucking all those girls so hard; who wouldn't get curious and want to watch? You've still got a round or two in you, right? I heard that Hyuuga girl say something like that…"

Naruto frowned at her suspiciously. "Are you offering…?"

She smirked and started walking towards him, her tiny skirt swaying with her hips and giving him tiny flashes of her panties. "My mom sometimes gives me the afternoon off," she purred, backing the boy up against the wall, "I'd like to spend it having some _fun~"_

Naruto looked her in the eyes, and sighed, "Alright, here or somewhere else?"

She tilted her head, eyes closed, and seriously considered… "Hm…I'm still on duty today. I don't want my mom to get mad at me. But, maybe next time I might just join you with all your little girlfriends~"

He blinked. "My what?"

"Your girlfriends? Or maybe you all are just in it for the sex?"

Naruto tilted his head. He knew what 'girlfriend' meant, Kaa-chan had explained it before. When he thought about it, he supposed that all of the girls he had sex with were his girlfriends; that made Naruto feel happy inside. Kaa-chan once said that you could only have one, but instead he found himself with several, technically, Kaa-chan was also his girlfriend on those rules.

"Yeah… they're my girlfriends…" He smiled a little brighter. "Alright, we're coming together next week, think you can find some excuse to get together the usual time?"

Kurumu seemed a little taken aback, but not for long. "Oh, well, if need be I could get my sister to cover for me and then find you myself, I suppose…"

"You have a sister?" asked Naruto in surprise.

"Mmhm. Sorry, but she probably doesn't want in on this as much, she HATES casual sex, more into that fairy tail, lovey-dovey kind of thing."

"N-no, that's fine…" he mumbled, sweatdropping. Considering the girl-on-girl action he'd just seen between Hinata and his other... _girlfriends,_ he had a feeling that wouldn't be a big problem. Not that Kurumu needed to know that.

"You know… you're really something. I heard Hanabi talking about how I dressed before." She put her hands under her sizeable breasts and made them jiggle, "I wear slutty clothing around a love hotel; she's right, I'm looking for a partner. It's not weird, when you live around chocolate you can't NOT have chocolate, right? But I never thought I'd eventually propose sex to… sorry, how old are you? You look about ten, maybe nine?"

"Eleven!" Naruto snapped, a familiar irritation coming to the surface.

"Hey, don't blame me, you look as young as the day you walked in here." She shook her head, "I mean, I didn't think I'd fancy myself being into younger girl…guys." She shrugged, "That's going to be hard to get used to, only male in the world. Yeah, I did my research."

The boy grunted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings?" asked the blue-haired girl with faux-contrition, "Come on, how about we kiss and make up?"

"E-eh-?"

She leaned up against him, pressing him against the wall, her large breasts pressing against his chest. Her thigh, firm and smooth came up between his legs to rub suggestively against the sausage running down one of his pants legs. Their lips came together and out of instinct, tongues slipped into each other's mouths aggressively. Kurumu wrapped her arms around his head, dry humping his hard erection as they made out with one another. She moaned into his lips as heat started to build up in her nether regions, but separated from him reluctantly. She staggered back from him, grinning. "S-so, we still on for that date?"

Panting, his shorts tented with arousal, Naruto nodded.

"Alright! Seeya 'round, cutie~!"

As he watched her walk away, round ass swaying, Naruto wondered how he was going to get through the next day without getting off.

GoF

[Wednesday]

After Naruto finished his tutoring with Iruka and left the Academy, he found Sasami waiting for him. "U-um," she said, "Shall we…go to that training ground? I want to do some, uh, sparring."

It was clear that she had a lot more in mind than just sparring, but Naruto agreed. Sex was becoming less of a bother than it had been in his early days; now it was something to pursue and look forward to. As they walked amongst the trees, away from prying eyes, Naruto's hand went to his childhood friend's ass, squeezing one sizable cheek through her shorts. "Y-you horndog," she muttered, but didn't resist.

"Says the girl asking me to come out alone with her to an empty training ground." Naruto retorted good-humoredly, and slipped a hand under her shorts, making her shiver.

She moved closer to him as he caressed her body, and she did so as well. By the time they reached the clearing with the training ground, they were seconds away from making out and dry-humping each other. However, it was fortunate that they didn't; someone was already using the stopped groping each other as they saw the back of another girl, standing in the middle of the training grounds. Sasami gave a disappointed sigh and took her hand out of Naruto's pants. Naruto likewise pulled out her shirt.

The girl, her brown hair tied up in a pair of buns, held a number of weapons in each hand, taking aim at the targets all along the trees. "...We might want to back up a bit," the Uchiha muttered apprehensively.

"I don't think backing up will be enough, DROP!" Naruto pulled Sasami down with him to the dirt, as the girl suddenly whipped around and threw her weapons all around her. The blades shot through the air, every single one of them hitting the tree they'd been standing next to. Otherwise most of them shredded through the foliage.

The two of them lay on the ground, completely still and silent. They'd fallen behind a bunch of bushes, the blond lying on Sasami's back. She could feel something swelling against her clothed rear. "Really?" she complained quietly, "Here? Now?"

"I can't help it, it was hard when you were touching it before; it stays like that until I let it out." Naruto wasn't really exasperated however, little-him knew what he wanted, so he was hardly going to fault it.

"Jeez," hissed Sasami, nevertheless lifting her hips so that her boyfriend could slide her shorts and panties off, as well as pull up her shirt and expose back to the air, causing her to shiver. "We're _so_ gonna get caught, you dummy!"

"Not if you keep it down we won't." Naruto cheekily said back. He didn't pull out his dick yet however, preferring to pleasure Sasami first. He ran a finger along her moistening pussy lips, feeling them squish under his touch as she squirmed. Then he grabbed both of her pale, perfect asscheeks, massaging and squeezing them, mixing up between gentle and rough. "God…your butt is just like Sakura's, dattebayo. I just want to wrap them around my dick and fuck 'em till I jizz all over your back, Sasa-chan." Needless to say, if Hanabi had been present she would've been thrilled to hear him doing some of his own dirty-talking.

"I… would you?" She whispered huskily, her answer was the feeling of a heavy slab of manhood slapping against her cheeks, causing them to jiggle.

"It's only fair," he replied cheerfully, "I did it with Sakura-chan already. You only ever did it with your thighs, way back before you grew _this._ " He punctuated his words by giving her ass a light slap.

Sasami whimpered, wiggling her hips up at him, trying to get his dick to burrow into the depths of her asscrack without her hands.

Above them, more weapons hit their targets as the bun-haired girl kept practicing.

"...We have to stay down here for a while…with her nearby…" Sasami commented idly.

"Yup." Naruto agreed, rubbing his cock between her porcelain asscheeks; they managed to make a comfy place for it to lay, like a comfortable set of pillows. Sighing, he started to thrust his hips, sliding his stiff meat through her soft, warm buns, using his hands to press them securely around his shaft. Within seconds precum was drizzling onto her flesh.

"Ahhhh… it's so hot…" she moaned quietly, shivering as the oily fluid was smeared into her crack, lubricating it to give Naruto's dick an easier time. Heat washed through her whole body as she thought about their situation. The two of them were on the ground, humping behind a bush while a stranger practiced in the clearing just next to them. It would be _so easy_ for them to be discovered…and it made her pussy wet. For a wild moment, she almost _wanted_ that girl to look over and see them: her on her belly with a bared ass and Naruto with his huge dong using her butt-meat to masturbate. Sasami gave a soft sigh as her nipples rubbed against her shirt.

Naruto smiled as he heard her soft moaning, and suddenly got a devious thought, as he thrust in and out of her cheeks, he pulled back extra slow, and far…

Aim, lock, fire!

Sasami yelped as Naruto went five inches deep, immediately into her pussy; this caused the next volley of throws from the girl to stop as she missed her footing at the unexpected sound. She looked around in bewilderment.

"You _d-dummy~! S-she could have f-found uuuuuuuh- fffuuck~!"_ She shook and and panted as a surge of pleasure erupted in her system.

"... Did, did you just orgasm?"

" _I…diiiid…"_

Naruto licked his lips and started thrusting down into her gushing cunt, the cushiony mass of her butt preventing him from cramming the whole thing in. Nevertheless, it felt good to plow her in this position, with her ass forming a perfect bubble shape directly under him. One hand slid under her shirt to cup a soft-skinned, perky breast, pinching Sasami's nipple while he fucked her.

It was not too soon afterwards that Sasami orgasmed again.

"Okay, I know I'm good, but I don't think I'm _that_ good." Naruto commented as Sasami, heady from her second occurrence simply enjoyed the feeling of his cock, "...Hey, do you think you get turned on having sex in a dangerous situation, like, people would discover us and everything?"

"I… maybe?" Sasami wasn't in the best mind to analyse her fetishes, but it did sound possible. "I-it's kind of _ex-exciting_ to th-think that that girl might- ugh~" her pussy tightened around his glans, her legs flexing instinctively, "- _c-catch us_ …" Then Naruto started to really pound her and she went limp, drooling unashamedly as he groped her tit.

"Man, it's a good thing none of your family can see you like this," Naruto whispered in her ear as he continued bouncing off her bubble-butt, "What would they say if they could see the look on your face?"

" _Uuurg…_ if-if they saw _me like this,_ they'd say it was _disgraceful,_ not fit for the Uchiha clan; they would call me a _whore… uuuu, if they saw me I'd…"_ Another spasm. Naruto grinned as his plan went according to… uh, plan.

He thrust back and forth, whispering questions that were similar. ' _What if your sister were here?' 'What if my dad was here?' 'what if Iruka-sensei was here?'_ The answer to each was another hard orgasm and muttered answers of 'shameful, disgrace' and 'shock.' It was a never ending cycle… only, it had to end SOMETIME. Finally, balls aching, Naruto decided to end it. "I'm cumming, Sasa-chan~!"

Sasami could only gurgle dazedly, her mind completely blank from cumming so many times in succession. As the warmth of her boyfriend's seed started to fill her up, she gave a moan as she drooled onto the ground. Even if she were stark naked in the autumn, she bet that Naruto's jizz could protect her from the cold.

Naruto stretched out as he came inside Sasami, smiling at her content smile, pulling out he looked up to see-

The weapons girl…five feet away…staring wide-eyed and slack jawed directly at them.

They stared at each other… it was incredibly awkward, as Naruto was inside a blissfully unconscious and half naked Sasami.

"So…uh, nice weather we're-

That's the last thing he said, before the girl yelped in panic and smashed his head in with a paper fan.

…Sorry, WAT?

GoF

NS: So, this was basically Deepthroats: The Chapter. Plus a guest appearance by Kurumu and Tenten.

Doom: Now THERE is the reality TV show I don't want to miss.

NS: Well, anime tends to have more leeway in terms of eroticism than reality, but yeah. Anyway, time for perks!

 **Tasty Dick- Level 4:** _ADDICTIVE COCK!_

You heard it here, now your cum has become a taste that is unique and beloved in nearly all senses, it will now be on girls' minds when they have that craving for something, something completely different and unique and tasty. Adult women can resist, but good luck to any who drink your spooge! Your cock is the tasty outer casing, hiding a tasty addictive center.

 **Precum is Still Cum- Level 2:** _Although, maybe it's a bit more than that…_

Your precum is a prelude to the deluge that awaits any girl who brings out your orgasm, but now it aids you a little as well. Ingesting or smearing your precum against the intended target prompts increased arousal and a slight lessening of inhibitions. Not a lot from a stand-still, but if you've got them in front of you and have something to start with…

NS: Not that many this time around, but these were the only ones that currently make sense. Naruto only gets 'EXP' for his Traits by performing acts with new girls, or new acts with the same girls. Or both. Both is good. Anyway, if you like the chapter, then leave a review saying so. Also, ignore what Doom said up top. You guys will get an anal scene when the characters are ready. DON'T FUCKING SPAM REVIEWS.


	16. Exhibition

NS: Once more, no idea where we'll be going with this. Maybe it'll be as long as the last chapter was. Who knows.

 **WARNING FROM THE FUTURE: This chapter is best taken in multiple sittings.**

Doom: Currently cruising through QQ a lot…alright, I have time to write.

Disclaimer: None of us own or make a profit off of Naruto or this fic.

Doom: If we did then Naruto would have GOT A FUCKING BRAIN.

UO: Or at least noticed Hinata sooner.

Doom: Nope, that's just being dense.

Kuro: No crime about that.

Chapter 15: Exhibition

[Alternate POV: Tenten]

Tenten gulped as she realized what she'd just done. The young blonde flopped to the ground, still on top of the unconscious black-haired girl, who gave a little moan as the dick still stuffed into her pussy was plunged in again. _Crap. I just acted without thinking and knocked her out on reflex!_ As she looked closer, the older girl realized that the blond, spiky hair was uncomfortably familiar…

 _FUCK! Not only did I knock someone out while training, I knocked out the Hokage's kid! Why the hell is she here?!_

Her mind then focused on the image that caused her to knock the blonde out in the first place; the half-naked Uchiha who had still not stirred, and her moaning was dying down as she curled up into the ground. Tenten chewed her lip as she looked back and forth between the two, mind trying to work out a solution.

 _M-maybe if I bring her back to my house, dress up the bump and beg on my knees for forgiveness, she won't have her dad expel me from the Academy? Maybe?_

With that plan hastily made up on the spot, she put her paper fan away and tossed the blonde over her shoulders…after stuffing that…thing back into her pants.

 _Slimy, slimy, slimy, ew, ew, ew…_

Since the Uchiha was… alright, if filled with whatever that sticky white stuff was, Tenten decided she'd be okay for now, and instead hurried onto the bigger issue of taking the Hokage's daughter to a place of relative comfort.

[Later]

Fortunately, the bun-haired girl managed to avoid trouble as she carried the younger girl on her back through the streets. She made it to her house by sticking to the less-traveled areas and alleys. "I'm home…" she called out tentatively, nudging the front door open. There was no answer, prompting her to sigh in relief. _Okay. Dad's still at the shop. No problem._

Tenten carried the kid up the stairs to her room, passing by a bunch of knives mounted on the wall as she laid her on the bed. Then she ran to get some bandages, ice and some salve.

After she put it on the girl's forehead, she breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't anything serious. She began to unload her weapons and gear to get comfortable, all the while thinking of what she was going to exactly say to the girl once she woke up. Not only that, but she also wanted to ask what she'd been doing. And what she had between her legs…

Tenten's gaze wandered to young Naruto's sleeping form, stretched out on her bed. Her eyes focused in particular on the crotch of her shorts. _I didn't really get a good look at it before…_ she mused, _Maybe…j-just a quick peek. She wouldn't have to know._ She crept across the room and knelt by the bed over the other girl, her dexterous hands reaching for the waistband. One hand reached underneath, a shiver running up her spine as she felt something warm, meaty and still slimy coiled up inside. Her other hand pulled down the girl's shorts, the better to expose… whatever it was.

It flopped out, large and with two balls resting under it, she frowned in confusion. _That…what is this?_ She reached forward and hesitantly poked it. No reaction. The fluids coating it seemed to be drying off, though. With a bit more confidence, she put her palm to it. Her initial impression was supported; it _was_ warm―rather toasty, in fact. Even the stuff it was covered in didn't seem all that bad now. Her hand wandered down to prod at the fleshy sack underneath. The baggy skin gave easily under her fingers, but she could feel two golf-ball sized orbs underneath, equally warm and seeming to...thrum, under her touch. She gave them a gentle squeeze each, feeling their firmness-

A sudden jerk from the long part caused her to jump back, startled. After a few seconds, she leaned in again as nothing happened. She noticed that there was an excess of skin covering up the tip. When a bit of prodding yielded nothing, she started to slowly, carefully pull it back. A pink, spongy, mushroom-like head appeared, and again, the member twitched. Tenten didn't back off this time, but waited for it to stop, before continuing to touch and give little pokes and prods to Naruto's dick.

Eventually she noticed that it was no longer twitching, and instead rising from her crotch. Tenten froze as she noticed the tissue underneath substantially... _denser_ than it was before. Harder. Veins were swelling and pulsing all along its length as it grew hotter in her grip. She drew back, but it was too late, as it was now fully erect and standing up straight. She gulped as she realized that it had to be half a foot long now, and maybe two inches thick! _Oh god, what do I do now?!_

[Normal POV]

When Naruto returned to consciousness, it was to experience something new: someone trying to push his dick down, as if to lay it against his legs. Groaning in discomfort, he looked up to see the brown-haired girl from before. "Wha…?"

The girl was looking like the definition of panic as she struggled to hold down his dick. It was actually kinda painful, but she was doing it softly so it didn't really hurt that much. When she looked over at him she froze…

An awkward silence stretched out…

"I…I…I'M SO SORRY!" Naruto was caught off guard when she suddenly abandoned her efforts and bowed down to him fully, begging for forgiveness.

"I didn't mean to hit you! I was just surprised, and my dad always said to keep weird girls away, N-NOT THAT YOU'RE WEIRD! It was just reflex, and I felt really bad. So I brought you here and I was curious about your weirdthingandI'msorryforbreakingitpleaseforgiveme!"

Naruto blinked woozily. "Huh?" he asked dumbly, "What're you talkin' about? Tha's supposed to happen…who are you, anyway?"

The girl cringed. "Um…I'm Tenten. I, uh, go to the Academy. Please, I'll do anything, just please don't have your father kick me out!"

"I wouldn't do that," he protested, his mental faculties starting to return, "I mean, you said it was an accident, so we can leave it at that, right?"

Tenten relaxed slightly. "Y-yes…?"

Naruto sat up, swaying slightly as his head throbbed. His cock throbbed too, reminding him that he'd just woken up with a boner. Looking at the bun-haired girl, he noticed that her face was pretty cute, apart from the nervous look on her face. She also looked to have a cute bust under her pink top.

Slowly, a familiar greedy feeling clutched at Naruto, he looked down at his erection and back at her. "So… you're the one that got my dick hard?"

She gulped and nodded slowly, guilt set into her features.

"... Well, easily for you, it can be put down pretty quickly." Naruto stretched his arms as a look of relief cleared Tenten's face. "The only thing is, I need help to do it."

"A-ah, yes! I'll help anyway I can!"

"Good, now see the thing you have to do is…"

GoF

"Ah…are, you sure?" Tenten asked, eyeing his stiff prick apprehensively. She'd understood his explanation well enough, but… "D-doesn't it taste gross? I mean, I'm putting it in my mouth, and you already s-stuck it in that other girl's…um, pussy." Even though she was protesting somewhat, she was kneeling between her junior's legs, having discarded her top on Naruto's advice. Her breasts were a little larger than Sasami's; cute and perky, just like the rest of her.

Naruto chuckled ruefully. "A-ah, sorry about that. But, y'know, the other girls don't really complain about that…"

"O-others?" asked Tenten, suddenly intimidated. Other girls had helped this…boy, to make his penis go soft?

"Yeah, see, they are…my girlfriends, and they do a lot for me. More than just sucking, but also fucking; we do it a lot, see?"

"O-oh…and, they are okay with this?"

"Yeah, we all get together and have a big…uh, I forgot the word. I think Hanabi called it an 'orgy.' But yeah, they love it; fucking feels as good to them as it does for me." He scratched at his head sheepishly. "Er, or at least I think so. Most of them end up passing out, but…"

Tenten gazed at the throbbing pole in front of her. She remembered the younger, black-haired girl, insensate and moaning on the ground. "A-Ah… s-so, just suck the head?"

"To start with."

The girl shivered at the implied message behind those words and shuffled forward. Her heart pounded as her face neared Naruto's big cock, its mushroom-like tip bobbing gently before her. She could feel heat radiating off the meaty thing as she approached, her lips parted slightly. Her hands clasped around its girth to steady it, before her lips delicately touched, giving it a rather clumsy kiss.

Naruto sighed happily. He was reminded of Sakura and her first attempts at pleasing his cock. As it had been at that time, Tenten's nervousness made her kisses all the sweeter. Her hands, calloused from handling many weapons and, judging by the displays on the wall, forging, felt much warmer and more solid around his shaft than the pinkette's did. Tenten drew back for a moment, licking her lips idly, before going in for another kiss on his glans. "Mm…don't forget to use your hands," he said.

Tenten, breaking away, nodded and started to stroke his dong with both hands, pumping at the rock-hard flesh under the velvety skin. When a clear liquid welled up from the slit at the tip, she gave a small noise of confusion. "Uh, wait, what's…?"

A small hand on the back of her head guided her forward gently until her lips bumped into the round helmet again, this time smearing the hot, oily substance against them. "Don't worry about it," said Naruto easily, "It won't hurt you. Though a lot does come out over time…"

Tenten licked at the stuff on her lips out of curiosity, before her eyes widened. It tasted...sweet and sour, almost like, like…her next kiss was more rushed, her lips squeezing the firm sides of his prick-head, hands pumping faster, trying to get more tasty ooze out. Naruto shivered at the sudden increase in speed arousing his cock. She was rewarded with a quick spurt that broke her out of her sudden ravenous need to drink, and she blushed heavily. Yet, it still didn't stop her licking her lips and moaning deeply; it was better than anything she had tasted before!

Meanwhile, Naruto panted as her hands jerked up and down even faster, her strong grip somehow assuaging the uncomfortable pressure that his stiffy often gave him. Now losing her initial hesitance, Tenten latched her lips around his head, sucking deeply from it and licking it dry of it's precum. Naruto gripped at the side of her head in pleasure, enjoying the raw feeling of enthusiastic slurping from the young weapon mistress's tongue. Her tongue swirled around his prick-helmet, sending such an intense tingling up his spine that his legs felt weak. Her hands, which were clasped together to squeeze his meat tighter, suddenly pulled on his foreskin in their frantic jerking and pulled it down, making him yelp in surprise as the entirety of his tip was exposed.

Tenten paused, pulling back from Naruto's glans as she realized that the boy's extra skin could be retracted. She eyed the gunk that had congealed along the edge of the rounded tip. _Th-that looks really gross,_ she thought apprehensively, _But that clear stuff tasted good as well…_ She opened her mouth, wider than before, and, "Aum-!" her lips closed around the whole thing.

Naruto took note of her strange forwardness, when previously she had been more apprehensive, it was rather strange… but who was he to complain? Right now the inner reaches of his cock were being suckled by her warm mouth, so he put his thoughts in the back of his head and simply enjoyed the ride. Her quick tongue swiped at his trapped dick, sending sharp shocks of pleasure through his body as she started collecting his smegma, moaning as she discovered that she liked the taste. Said moan vibrated powerfully along his dong, making him feel woozy with ecstasy. One hand went to his ball-sack, cupping one ball and switching so fast, it was almost like she was juggling them. Her other hand continued jacking him off, making him squirt more precum into her waiting mouth as her face became steadily more flushed.

Eventually, the rapid stimulation was too much for Naruto. He grabbed Tenten's head and drew her in closer, as he released his load into her mouth. Her eyes bulged, along with her cheeks as spunk filled them.

Naruto gave a second thrust; as MORE of it went into her mouth, Tenten's lips started dribbling from cum, and ran down her chin. After the next few spurts, she finally backed off, mouth full, but continued stroking him, not minding as hot ropes of semen shot from his slit onto her small tits and flat stomach.

He sat there, knees weak, moaning as she kept jerking him off, even long after he'd stopped spewing, while she swallowed his seed. One thing that he'd noticed, though never really appreciated until now, was that his prick became _very_ sensitive immediately after orgasming. He gave a gasp, mind going fuzzy as Tenten gave his head another kiss, directly sucking out the last few dregs of sticky jizz. He slumped, moaning, as she giggled almost drunkenly.

"It's… _sooooo_ good…your girlfriends are so lucky they have this…" She happily wiped off the stains on her body and licked it from her palms.

"Yeah…" Naruto looked at her body, his essence on her, and lapping it all up…

"You know," said Tenten, nervousness now fully gone from her countenance, "I wouldn't mind doing this again for you some time. You go to the Academy, right? You're in the year under me?"

The boy nodded.

"Hm...I guess that makes me your Senpai, doesn't it? I guess I could help out my cute Kouhai from time to time~" She grinned, patting his thigh meaningfully. "Your girlfriends won't mind sharing with one more, right?"

"Probably not," he admitted sheepishly.

"Alright, then. Hey, you don't mind calling me Senpai, right? I've always wanted someone to call me that!"

Naruto sweatdropped. Her cheerfulness was pretty cute, but it sure was a change from how she'd been when he woke up.

GoF

The next day, after class, Sakura stopped by Naruto's seat as everyone started filing out of the room. "Hey, Naruto-chan. Do you want to come over to my place to study today?"

"Oh! Yeah the study sessions, let's go."

Sakura smiled at his cheerfulness and so they went, walking down to the residential area.

As was common with his girlfriends, whenever they came to a less deserted shortcut through an alleyway, he would grope slightly at anything he could get his hands on. Sakura leaned into the touch and blushed softly as he ran a caress down her shapely hips. Time passed quickly, because soon they found themselves at Sakura's house.

"I'm home!" Sakura called as she walked through the door, quickly dislodging Naruto's hand, "And I brought a friend!"

"Welcome back." A brown-haired woman with thin face appeared, a small smile on her face. "Oh? Not Ino-chan this time?"

"Nope! This is Naruto-chan, mom. I'm going to help h-her study. We'll be up in my room, so knock before you come in, alright?" Naruto had never seen the pink-haired girl talk so much in one go.

"Aw, that's nice to hear…" The brunette woman smiled at Naruto, and the boy had to hold eye contact in order to not look down at her body.

Judging by the way her long skirt fell, Sakura had sure inherited that ass from somewhere, that was obvious.

"Alright, make sure to call down if you need anything…" She smiled widely at Naruto, "She was running around the house making sure everything was clean and tidy for your visit; she must really value your opinion~"

"Moooooom!" Sakura groaned, before grabbing Naruto's hand and going upstairs.

When the door shut behind her, Sakura slapped a hand to her face, "My parents are so embarrassing…"

"I could see my mom being like that," the blond agreed, though he smirked at her. "So! What're we gonna work on?"

Sakura fidgeted. "W-well…you've been having trouble with history, haven't you? Iruka-sensei hasn't gone over that with you, right?"

Naruto grimaced. "I guess…"

"Then we'll start with that." She plopped herself down at a small table set up in the middle of her room, books stacked on it.

Looking around at the room, Naruto noted that it was a lot more colorful than Tenten's had been. Sakura's room was painted a bright, cheery yellow, with soft blue sheets on her bed.

"Ah," mumbled the pink-haired girl, blushing, "M-my dad's pretty big on pastel colors. She's the one I got my hair from, so she felt that I ought to have a colorful room. I-it's pretty kiddy, isn't it…?"

"It's cute," said the blonde with cheerful bluntness, "I like it. It suits you."

Sakura blushed further, sputtering in embarrassment. "J-just get over here so we can study already!" There was no hiding the smile that graced her face, however.

Naruto smiled as she nervously gathered the supplies needed for study, it was kinda fun to tease her…

Across town, Hanabi had a feeling she should be proud…but shrugged it off and went back to fucking Kizu, who was lonely since Naruto left without giving her a dicking. So, being the good friend she was, she took out her strapon and helped.

Back to Naruto and Sakura, they were going over his study notes, and she was pointing out the few mistakes he made over the course of it. But other than a little difficulty, Naruto found that with his friend's guidance, the details of the Elemental Nations' history were becoming easier to understand.

After an hour and a half, they both stretched, ready to take a break.

"Ah… this is good Naruto, soon, you'll be caught up with the rest of us." Sakura said proudly, "You must have inherited your father's intelligence if you can grasp the dates and concepts so quickly."

"Heh, I guess I just had a lot on my mind…see, I ran into some other girls recently in the last few weeks and…well, lots of sex."

Sakura caught on that word, 'sex,' something she had always been looking forward to eventually getting into, ever since she'd first learned its connotations…it made her flustered as Naruto went on and talked about the girls.

"See, Kurenai-nee-san found out and now she is working out a way to 'help me' three times a week, she hasn't work out a way for me to call her discreetly… but she will."

"I-I see…"

"Kurumu-chan knows about my dick and wants it, so she's joining the orgy session we have on Friday, so it will be nice to… huh, actually, Tenten, the other girl who sucked it, is also coming on friday…looks like a party now that I think about it."

Sakura nodded silently, trying to imagine her blond friend having sex with so many girls. However, she had no frame of reference for what 'fucking' looked like. All she knew was that she wanted to find out.

"...Hey, you know, your mother is pretty sexy too, Sakura-chan."

"H-huh? What?" She tilted her head in confusion at the topic.

"Well she has a nice butt like yours, looks all big and soft as well." Naruto empathized his point by reaching around and rubbing hers, filling each hand with a fleshy cheek. "Ne, I wonder what it looks like under that skirt, ya know?"

"J-jeez! That's my mom you're talking about, pervert!" huffed Sakura, flushing as Naruto hugged her to him, making her gasp as his grip lifted her onto her tiptoes. Then his lips captured hers and, in the aroused confusion of her mind, quickly dominated her tongue with his, making her pretty green eyes cross slightly.

"Yeah? Well my mum is sexy too, and beautiful. I don't see why I shouldn't say it, like you Sakura-chan, you're cute, beautiful and sexy as well."

Sakura ducked her head in embrassement and happiness. "You…mean that, Naruto-chan?" she asked.

He kissed her forehead, making her squeak. "'Course I do. You don't lose to any of my girlfriends."

The pink-haired girl felt like she was melting on the inside…from her pussy. "Th-then…can I be your girlfriend too? I…I l-like s-sucking your cock, and I've been wondering what s-sex feels like!" Her face burned as she freely admitted such dirty thoughts. At the same time, her slender hand found a familiar bulge in the crotch of Naruto's shorts.

"Really now?" Naruto murmured in her ear, making her shiver, "You know, I like it when girls say stuff like that. I get _so hard_ knowing that cute, sexy girls like you like doing naughty things with my cock. You want to know what my girlfriends do with it, Sa-ku-ra-chan~?"

She gulped, her breath already heavy as she leaned into Naruto, "…Yes…I want to…"

Naruto grinned and, using his grip on her ass, hefted her into the air. She squealed as he carried her forward, then dumped her onto the bed. He was between her legs in a flash, hands crawling under her shirt and lifting it off. She let him, blushing as her bare torso and pink training bra were revealed. That was quickly shifted aside so that his hot palms could knead the soft, faint swell of her breasts.

"Hmm, your breasts will also be big as your mom's as well, you know? I bet they will be big enough for me to hold in both my hands… but yours are also really cute right now~" He tweaked a little at her nipples, causing some soft yelps in addition to her heavy breathing.

He moved his hands up her legs, into her shorts from the leg openings, he felt around the shape of her hips with an amount of gentle teasing, and also felt up her bubble butt and crotch through the fabric… he eventually pulled them down however for direct stimulation. Sakura's crotch was wet already, a damp spot showing on her pink panties. She moaned softly as he rubbed his clothed erection across it slightly. Her heart pounded as even that last article of clothing was peeled away, leaving her completely nude.

Next, he pulled out his cock and let it lay there. Sakura laid back, mesmerized by it as it brushed over her pussy, causing shivers to run through her body. After pleasuring that fat shaft with her hands, mouth and even butt for so long, she was going to take it into her womanhood. A flutter of nervousness spread goosebumps as she wondered if it would even fit. Nevertheless, the friction of him rubbing the hot meat against her lower lips only made her hotter. "D-do it," she requested.

He positioned himself, his dick changing angle to it was pointing directly at her pussy. He pushed _slowly_ in, Sakura held a nearby pillow to her mouth as she felt her inner walls give in to the invader. A small yelp resounded out of her as Naruto suddenly pushed in an extra two inches inside her. "Uu~gh, you're so tight," he hissed, holding still to let her get over the pain, "Your pussy doesn't lose to the other girls either~!"

"P-please," whimpered Sakura, "F-fuck me like you do with Ino-chan!" The pain was already fading, replaced with the thick, meaty girth of Naruto's cock, his fat head very obvious against her tight passage.

Grunting, Naruto started to move, in and out, pushing a little more into her with each thrust, splitting her virgin cunt with his pole as it squeezed and leaked all over him. His hands grasped her hips, using them as handholds to pull the two lovers together until his balls were meeting her ass.

"So tight! You really are perfect in so many ways Sakura-chan~"

"Ah~ T-thank-AH!" She bit down in the pillow again as her yelps get louder, causing an interestingly arousing situation as Naruto heard her moaning through it.

A knock on the door makes them freeze up.

"Hello, kids? I wondered if you wanted snacks while you were in there? Anything you prefer?"

Naruto had a devious idea, while Sakura was still shocked and panicking, he lifted her up, causing her to nearly yelp again as a few inches of cock slid into her, Naruto turned her around to it, making her moan slightly and now facing the door.

He leaned in, " _Talk to her~"_

Sakura gulped and nervously, tried to take away the exertion from her voice, "Y-yeah mum, sure."

"What do you and your friend want dear? And please come out the door, it's rude to talk to your mother through it."

Naruto pressed on, and Sakura clenched her teeth to stop herself from moaning aloud as he slided in and out, she reached the door hesitantly and peeked around it.

"Y-Yeah mom, uh, m-maybe some, uh, c-cookies or somethING?!" she barely managed to hide a squeal as Naruto pinched her bare nipple, still humping her from behind.

"Alright then, I'll bring some up for you."

Sakura gratefully shut-

"Oh, also, how are your studies coming along?"

Naruto smiled as he grinded into her; Sakura tried to keep a straight face but a hint of strain was still on her expression as her cheeks flushed.

"Ah, not going too well?" her mother guessed from her expression, "It's good you're helping her, it shows you have a strong connection if your willing to help so much."

"Y-yeah, Naruto and I have a _very_ strong bond." Sakura commented, wiggling her hips around his erection, "I-in fact, N-Naruto, me and a b-bunch of other girls are going out…on, F-Friday, y-you don't mind if I go, right?"

"Of course not dear. You make sure to take care of her, right Naruto?"

"Don't worry, Ma'am, I always look out for her…" He gave another thrust, dangerously close to audibly slapping flesh together. Sakura gave a trembling smile.

"Please, call me Mebuki, none of this 'Ma'am or 'Haruno-san' nonsense! I never liked being formal. Well, don't let me interrupt, enjoy your study session girls!"

"We will, Mebuki-chan!" the blonde called back, reaching down to rub Sakura's clit as her mother retreated.

"Mebuki-chan, heh, such a delightful girl…" The last words from the woman drifted down the hall as she left around the corner. Sakura shut the door… and collapsed against Naruto, her expression finally showing her suppressed pleasure as she came _hard_. Her eyes glazed over, rolling up slightly as her legs trembled weakly.

"N-Naruto, f-fuck me hard, now, I-It's so _hot_ I c-can't think, m-my pussy is so wet, f-fuck me I, it's so… it's so…" She didn't have to finish as Naruto lifted her up again, this time by her legs, making them go up into a V shape. He began thrusting upwards, hard. Sakura happily moaned loudly, her failing restraint now letting loose her expressions because of her her mother's absence.

"Heh. You really are a lot like Sasami, aren't you? I could feel you cumming while talking to your mom, you know. Your juices are totally soaking me back here!"

"Y-yes! Your cock feels so good I can't even stand now~! F-forget about the break, I want you to f-fuck me until I pass out~!"

Naruto chuckled evilly, still holding Sakura aloft as he hoisted her up and down on his dong. "Well, what about when your mom comes back?"

"L-let me talk to her again, I w-want her to see my shameful face as I-I feel your dick inside me. It feels too good to be wrong, Naruto~" Her hands suddenly reached behind her to grab the blond's head, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. She gave a muffled moan, toes curling as she came again on his meat rod.

Naruto grabbed around her her chest and set her on the ground, this time pumping her while she's standing up, it wasn't even a minute before her legs gave way and they switched to doggy style. Sakura loved every second as they changed from one position to the next, each time letting his prick pound her at a different angle until they were recreating Naruto's position with Sasami not a few days ago.

Eventually, Naruto felt his balls tighten, and coincidentally enough, a knock on the door sounded. "Snack's here!"

They both froze, out in the open, Naruto nude from the waist down and Sakura totally naked. In a flash, the pink-haired girl dived under the table in the room. Naruto, after kicking Sakura's clothing under the bed, sat at the table to hide his bare erection. "C-come in!" he called out, and Mebuki looked in on him.

"Where's Sakura-chan?"

"Bathroom," he answered back. His hand shifted a little…and felt Sakura's familiar bubble butt under his palm…It was so soft and squishy, like bread-dough and…he was nearly about to blow, so…

"Ah, alright then I'll just leave these here…" She placed them on the centre of the table… and sat at it, "So, tell me about yourself. Not everyday I get some alone time with my daughter's friends, she's so embarrassed about me you know."

He shifted a little, hands reach under and dragging her a short distance. It took a few tries but eventually his prick-head found her sodden cunt lips and, with a tug, sank her thoroughly deflowered twat onto his meat. Once more, he felt a small shudder, and an even larger one, indicating she found the situation incredibly arousing.

"Yeah…so, what do you want to know?"

"Well…how did you and Sakura meet?"

With one hand on a doughy buttcheek, he started guiding Sakura's hips up and down slowly, letting her use her own muscles to do the work. "Ah, well, there's not much to tell about that. She just…came up to me one day and asked me for help with something. She'd seen me practicing some stuff with my other friends and wanted to know how we did it. So I showed her and we pretty much started hanging out at school."

"Aww, so basically you two taught each other, that's sweet! Actually, according to Kizako-chan- oh, er, that's Sakura-chan's father —mentions that getting along and teamwork are very important for ninja in training."

Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head while Sakura climaxed once more, her pussy spasming on his dick. "Well, I sure do get along with plenty of other people, dattebayo. Another friend of mine says I just have that type of personality." Granted, it was Hanabi who'd said that, and in a completely different context. What she'd said was that he had a personality 'that could drop panties in no time with some effort.'

"Hmm, well that's great to hear. See, Sakura was picked on when she was younger. Girls thought that her forehead was too big. I mean, really! Of all the reasons pick on her, it was her cute forehead, would you believe it? Aside from the pink hair, that was the trait they picked on her for." She sighed, "Because of that, Ino was her only friend that could break her out of her shell… thankfully you came along, she's looking so much happier recently."

"Yeah… I like making a lot of my friends feel better and all. Sakura's pretty cute when she's happy."

The brown-haired woman giggled, reaching over and ruffling Naruto's hair. "Aw, she'd be so happy to hear that from you! I might just have to mention that to her."

His balls trembled, his shaft swelling slightly within his newest girlfriend's pussy as it tightened in arousal once again, as he smiled ruefully at her mother.

"So…how about some girl talk? I heard that's what they call it these days." Mebuki chuckled at her own joke and Naruto smiled with her, "I suppose it's either fashion, make-up, or crushes, pick your poison?" Naruto genuinely laughed at that one.

"Uh…well, I guess crush-wise…I had one on mom." It sounded like a nice topic to avoid, so going for the obvious kid answer was it.

"Aww, that's _so adorable."_

Naruto soon felt his balls tighten for the final release and discreetly ground his dick around her clenching pussy, another few seconds later and he released inside her, hard. His cock pulsed powerfully, spurting jet after thick jet into Sakura's waiting pussy

Her trembled a lot, a small moan worked its way in the air. Naruto covered it up by taking a cookie and eating it loudly.

"Manners, young lady, what would your crush say if she saw you like that?" Mebuki became a hypocrite however, and ate one of the cookies loudly as well, causing them to laugh anew.

She startled however, and looked down at the table. Naruto lost his cool a little as she tilted an eyebrow…before looking back at him and smiling… mischievously.

"Oh? Trying to get fresh? Young lady, I hope you know I'm a married woman."

"U-uh…" Naruto looked confused, but Mebuki pressed on.

"I mean, sure, I don't blame you, I still look this good after all." She squeezed her breasts together, causing Naruto to work up a blush. She chuckled, "Come back in fifteen years, I _might_ give you a chance~" With that she stretched out a little and stood up. "Heh. Joking aside, I have some work to do. Tell Sakura I dropped by to say I love her; she'll have the _cutest_ pouting expression, you won't regret it…"

She leaned in close and breathed in Naruto's ear, "Or? Are you trying to seduce her to get closer to me…?"

Naruto fell back, blushing terribly while Mebuki laughed loudly.

"Still got it! Nice talking to you, Naruto-kun. I'll see you next time." With that, she left room, giving an extra sashay to embarrass the youth further…little did she know, she was making him hard all over again.

As the door swung shut, Naruto gave a shaky breath. Then he lifted the cloth of the kotatsu, seeing Sakura's bubble butt planted in his lap, emphasized by her folded legs. Her eyes were rolled up and she had drooled on the floor quite a bit. "Hey, Sakura-chan," said the blond teasingly, "Your mom dropped by to tell you she loves you."

Sakura moaned, shuddering, her green eyes unable to focus. "C-cock…"

"Heh, she's right. Your expression _is_ cute."

With Naruto still hard, and Sakura still vulnerable, the next hour was filled with exploring the world of sex with Sakura. When he left, she was blissfully asleep and tucked into bed happily.

GoF

[Thursday]

The next day was actually a day off from the Academy. As Naruto woke up, his cock hard again, he wondered what he'd be doing with his free time. Maybe go train, eat some ramen…somehow he doubted Sakura would be up for another 'study' session.

As he shuffled around getting dressed, trying to get his stiffy to go down, his mother called out distantly, "Naru-chan! There's someone here to see you!"

He blinked. "Coming, Kaa-chan!" Who would be coming to visit him like this? Now that he thought about it, none of his girlfriends had ever been to his house before.

That question was answered as he made his way to the living room. Sitting primly on the sofa, lightly flushed, was Hinata. She looked around as he approached and smiled shyly. "G-good morning, Naruto-ku- ah, -chan."

Naruto waved a little hesitantly back, and looked at his mother…who was peeking around the corner at the two curiously. Naruto sweatdropped at her lack of subtlety, despite being a ninja, and looked back at his visitor.

"U-um…" the young Hyūga stood up and clasped her hands in front of her. To Naruto's still slightly aroused eye, this motion caused her upper arms to squeeze the swell of her bosom slightly. "Th-that is…N-Naruto-chan, c-could you go on a d-d-date with me?!"

Naruto froze a little, caught off by the sudden question, "Uh… w-well-"

"He will!" Kushina shouted from behind him, causing Naruto to jump, "Uh… I mean, well," she composed herself a little, "If he wants, of course."

The boy deadpanned at his mother before turning to look at Hinata. Truth be told, while he always had immense fun playing with her soft, developed body, he had to admit that he didn't really have much of a relationship with the girl outside of fucking. There wasn't anything wrong with that, but… maybe this would be a good opportunity to get to know her. He smiled. "Yeah, sure. That'd be great, Hinata-chan!" Naruto made a mental note to do the same for Kizu, Ino, Kurumu and Tenten as well.

Hinata gave a warm, happy smile that made him blush.

GoF

"Eeeeeee! My little boy is going to go on his first date!" Kushina wiggled happily as she rushed around Naruto's room, looking for something for him to wear. Because of the excitement of her little boy going on his first date, she herself had forgotten to put on decent clothes.

Because of that, she was in a pair of hastily put on shorts that hardly hid her lack of panties, flashing the very top of her asscrack when she bent over even slightly , and a bra that hardly held her breasts still, simply making them jiggle around as she rushed back and forth.

Naruto sighed as he adjusted his posture, the familiar feeling of his cock hiding against his stomach.

Every now and then she would bend over and Naruto would take the time to peek through the loose leggings, showing glimpses of her lower ass, and sometimes she would swing around so quickly that her nipples out a little from her bra.

Naruto would soon wonder why he didn't just get it over with and fuck his mother. She was already comfortable with so much…But he decided to stick with his technique of letting the girls decide the limits. Also, she still didn't know that the limit of the week was actually a lie. At this point it was more like…five times a day or something.

Still…it was _so_ tempting to yank down those shorts and bury his face in her round cheeks. His visions of Sakura when he did the same didn't help his arousal.

In the end he wore his nicest pink kimono and red pants underneath. Kushina gave him a tight hug, which only made hiding his erection harder as it squashed her near-bare tits against him, he was inside her cleavage because of it. It was a miracle that he convinced her to go out the room to change by himself, she was so used to seeing him naked that it made her forget the situation.

Hinata was waiting for him in the foyer, still pink with happiness. Her shy smile widened a bit more when she saw Naruto approach. "Y-you didn't have to dress up just for me," she mumbled.

"Kaa-chan insisted…" Naruto scratched his cheek in embarrassment., "So… you're saying that you have a place to go to?"

"Y-yes, it's a nice one just a few blocks from here, Hanabi helped reserve us a table."

"...She's not joining us, is she?" Naruto asked, trying to keep the sourness out of his voice.

Evidently it wasn't enough because Hinata gave him a look. "No. She was just happy that I wanted to h-have a d-date with you…" she trailed off, blushing.

"...You said 'help.' Does Hanabi have some extra money saved away? How did she get us a reservation at a fancy restaurant?"

"Uh…"

" _Now now Manager-chan, if you want to cum, you're going to need to promise me that favor~"_

" _Hah~P-please Mistress, I-I neeeeeed to, i-it's so hot~"_

" _Now now pet, if you want to, you need to prrrooooomise~"_

" _I, b-but that s-seat is reserved f-for someone else."_

" _Hmm? Very well, if you can''t then I can't help you here either."_

" _N-no wait! I…I can pull a few strings and have the date fixed…"_

" _Good girl! Now…for your reward~"_

" _M-Misssssstresss~"_

"S-something like that," the blue-haired girl said airily, not looking Naruto in the eye.

The boy had a distinct impression that he was missing something.

They walked through the town together, side by side. Hinata did not make any overt moves on him, but partway there started shyly holding his hand. Hers was soft and small, and slightly sweaty, but Naruto didn't mind that part. It made sense that the girl would be nervous.

The restaurant they ended up at was one that Naruto had been to before. It'd been a long time ago with his parents and it'd been for his birthday, but he remembered enjoying it. "Heeeh…I know this place. You and Hanabi both have good taste, I guess," he said, chuckling lightly.

"Y-yes, my family used to come here together. Not so much anymore but, Hanabi and I still remember it…" She blushed slightly, "S-so, let's go in."

Once they passed the receptionist by giving their names, they sat at a table. Naruto felt a little uncomfortable by the very formal setting around them, but held it down as he looked through the menu…and just said to get what Hinata was having.

"Um, Naruto-kun…i-if I could ask, why do you want to become a ninja?" Hinata asked at one point.

He blinked. "Well…mostly because I wanna learn a whole bunch of cool stuff. My mom's from a family of sealing masters and my dad…well, she's the Yondaime Hokage-ttebayo. We hear about all the awesome stuff that they learned or the techniques created and...I wanna become able to do that too."

"N-ninja often have to go out and risk their lives," Hinata pointed out, looking down at her twisting hands, "It's easy to get hurt and die like that…"

"Eh? Well, sure, but mom and dad did the same during the ninja war, and it's a lot more peaceful now…" He smiled, "And if I didn't, I wouldn't have been able to meet you and everybody else."

Hinata flushed red at that, and poked her fingers together, "A-ah… th-thank you."

Naruto knew that Hinata was a weird kind of shy, she was very enthusiastic with sex, and even tended to the other girls, but there were other moments where she was so painfully shy that it was a strange contrast outside of sex.

"Ne, Hinata-chan. Why do you want to become a kunoichi? I mean, you're so sweet and gentle, I can't imagine you liking having to fight and kill people. Hanabi I could see, but you…?"

"Ah… well, I s-suppose I didn't really see that part of me…the Hyūga a-are known more for their support than raw c-combat, so I never really thought of the other part."

"Other part?"

"W-well, our eyes, the Byakugan, can see chakra very well, especially in others' bodies. That could be pretty helpful in other fields, like medical ninjutsu. B-but… that's a route I don't think my c-clan will approve of…"

Naruto frowned. "Why not?"

She shrugged jerkily. "Pride, I suppose. The Hyūga are one of the most powerful close-range combatants in the world. They don't need anything else. Even though they really do. I-I'm...not all that great at our clan's style anyway. I've tried c-coming up with ways to make my own v-version, but," she blushed, "W-well…Hanabi."

"Hanabi what?" Naruto asked, trying to keep the exasperation from his voice.

"She, um…is a little enthusiastic in t-trying to help me…" she demurred, blushing, "T-trying to help me with my, um, f-flexibility. I m-might not look it, but I really am. Flexible, I mean…" her face was going more and more red by the word.

This time, Naruto could read the lines, watching her fidget. "Do you like her pushing you around?" he asked.

"A-ah, w-well I wouldn't s-say she is p-pushing me…" She suddenly found her fingers interested, as she twirled them around, blushing furiously, "H-Hanabi like pushing me…b-because she knows it works best f-for me…" She ducked her head, once again blushing a lot.

"... I don't really get it…" Naruto mumbles, "... But, recently I've had a few moments where it paid to… push a little myself."

Hinata, who had been on the receiving end of said 'pushing' once or twice herself, nodded quietly.

Their food arrived then. Naruto found that he definitely enjoyed the order. It wasn't Ichiraku ramen, but it sure was good. They ate in relative silence, paid for their meal (Hinata insisted on doing it herself) and left.

Naruto began thinking on the terms of whenever he 'pushed' for something. Kurenai was one, that paid for itself; now he could deepthroat a girl and be confident they would enjoy it. Sasami had been a very arousing situation when he took the initiative. Then there was Tenten, not so much pushing as it was deceiving a little, and Sakura…OH Sakura, she was brimming like sunshine from the experience when he was done.

Pushing felt good…so would it really be out there that being _pushed_ felt good as well?

"S-so…h-have you 'pushed' anyone yourself recently, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

"Eh?"

"Y-you know…" they were out on the streets again, so she looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them before saying, "A-are there any girls that you were…aggressive with?"

Naruto blushed slightly. "L-let's take this somewhere private."

"Un."

Their walk took them to a nearby pond near the edge of town that was entirely deserted.

"S-so, h-how has your week been, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"W-well, you know how my mom takes me to the bathhouse to meet with her friends, right? Including your mom?"

She nodded, blushing.

"W-well, one or two of them usually end up st-stroking my cock for me when I get hard. The thing is, um, my mom thinks that I only get turned on once a week. Last time, though, one of the group found out; this lady named Kurenai."

"Oh dear."

"Well, I managed to convince her not to let my mom know, and even convinced her to, er...help me herself."

"R-really?" asked Hinata, leaning forward out of curiosity, "H-how did she do that?"

"Well, she came to my room at night, when my parents were both asleep, right?"

"R-right?"

"And after I convinced her, she ended up sucking my dick."

"S-so quickly?" she gasped.

"Well, she sometimes helps jerk me off in the baths, you know. And she wanted to make sure my cum didn't stain anything in my room." He scratched the back of his head ruefully, even as his prick started to swell with blood. "I, er, actually went a bit overboard and took her all the way down my...y-you know." He indicated a length from his crotch outward.

"L-like you did with K-Kizu-chan l-last week? O-oh! Now I remember, didn't she also leave l-lipstick on your th-thing?"

Naruto chuckled despite himself. It was adorable how Hinata still remained embarrassed to use such sexual terms. At least when fully conscious, at any rate. "Y-yeah."

They sat down on a bench, Naruto spreading his legs slightly.

"W-were there any other t-times where you were…aggressive?"

"Oh yeah, two days ago, actually! So, Sasami and I were going to that one clearing after school, you know the one."

"Y-yes."

"Well, when we got there, there was this other girl practicing already. She didn't notice us and we ended up hiding behind some bushes when she started throwing weapons around."

"O-oh dear…"

He laughed, feeling _much_ more at ease now that he was getting into his recounting. Plus, seeing Hinata's half-scandalized, half-fascinated face just made him want to keep going. "So there we were, lying on the ground, and Sasa-chan's ass is right up against me. And get this, she was getting really wet from knowing that we could be found at any moment."

"N-no way…d-do you mean that you two…?"

"Yep. I fucked her behind those bushes. She loved every second of it because I kept on throwing out little things like her family seeing her like that, or the girl nearby coming around and seeing her 'shameful face' and all. She was SO turned on because of it."

"Oh..." Hinata rubbed her thighs together, "A-anymore?"

"Well…yesterday I went to Sakura-chan's house. Her mom's pretty nice. Hot too."

"Th-that's nice…"

He nodded. "So, we studied for a bit, of course, but then one thing led to another and, well…" he rubbed meaningfully at the bulge on his crotch.

"T-tell me."

"Eh?" he looked over to see Hinata leaning in _very_ close, her face burning as one hand rested on his thigh.

"P-please…I-I want to hear w-what you two did together." Her breath was slightly shaky.

"Hm…first," He grabbed Hinata around the waist. She yelped a little as Naruto put her on his lap; she gave a shiver as she felt his hard, hot erection. "I grabbed her ass a bit, bantered with her a little. Her butt is somethin' else, you know; almost as big as yours and Sasa-chan's." One hand caressed her clothed backside lightly. "In fact, I asked if she could be one of my girlfriends, she said yes…and to fuck her."

Hinata was torn between moaning in arousal and happiness at hearing Sakura finally got up the courage to join. She unconsciously grinded a little into him. "So... _what happened next~?"_

"I stripped her down and popped her cherry on her bed, of course." His arms encircled her belly and pulled her closer, humping her booty slightly. "After a little bit, Sakura's mom stopped by, asking if we wanted any snacks. I just kept fucking her behind the door while she answered; she did a great job hiding the fact that she was cumming nonstop."

This time Hinata really did moan, loudly and wantonly, her hand slipping under her pants and panties.

"We didn't even stop screwing when her mom came back. Sakura just hid under the table while I jizzed in her. Hell, her mom stayed around for a conversation and I just talked to her." One of his own hands joined Hinata's, slipping two fingers into her sopping wet cunt.

" _Do you want me to fuck you too, Hinata-chan~?"_ He whispered into her ear.

She mewed as he used his other hand to caress her breast and nodded hurriedly. Naruto got to work. Pulling out his dick, and pulling down her panties, his member was rock solid as she turned to straddle his lap, quivering all over. He rubbed his member into her pouting pussy lips, causing Hinata to shiver in delight as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Even through her shirt, he could feel the soft, warm pleasantness of her tits against his face. "T-take me, Naruto-kun~! Right here, right now!" she demanded.

Naruto chuckled, looking up at her flushed face. Then, without a word, he slapped her ass and yanked her down on his meat until her hips met his with a clap.

She gave a small "Ah," of surprise, seeming dazed for a moment. Then her juices poured onto her boyfriend's balls as she came, moaning. After holding onto him, trembling, she started to bounce up and down, rubbing her clothed tits against Naruto's chest as his dick stretched out her pink passage. She panted loudly and lustfully, whimpering as she felt her twat being forcibly, _pleasurably_ reshaped.

Naruto was just about to start thrusting… when he felt a second pair of arms draping around him. He jumped, and turned his head slightly around to see.

"... Hana?!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise, the girl had half lidded eyes and was panting softly as she looked at him, she then drew in closer and kissed him deeply, he just noticed that she was naked, clothing not five feet away.

Hinata gave a squeal of mortification, her cunt almost crushing Naruto's cock as she realized that they'd been caught. "N-N-N-NOOO~!" She wailed, covering her face with her hands even as she kept bouncing on Naruto's lap. Strangely, it seemed that she was less horrified and more, aroused, seeing as Naruto could feel her clenching around him.

"Shh… let me… have some more…" She rubbed her naked tits against the back of Naruto's head, and pulled away Hinata's hands. Before she knew what was happening, she squeaked Hana locked lips with her as well.

Naruto soon found himself on his back on the bench, Hana's nude pussy hanging above him, and Hinata was bouncing on his dick. Both girls were still in a heated makeout session; now and then they grinded into Naruto's crotch and mouth respectively. They weren't questioning Hana's inclusion yet. Now was not the time for questions, they just wanted to _fuck._ The young blond latched onto Hana's firm, tanned ass and pulled her more securely onto his mouth. The older girl moaned louder as his hot tongue slurped at her drooling lower lips before penetrating deeper. Hinata, the heat of their bodies finally starting to overwhelm her, broke from the kiss to pull her shirt off over her head. However, the horny Inuzuka was not to be denied and the young Hyūga gave a yelp as, with her head and arms trapped in her top, her helpless pink nipples were assaulted by a warm, ravenous mouth.

Squeezing with alternative hands depending on where her mouth latched on, her tongue swirled around the twin peaks, back and forth while the other was groped and nipples pulled on. Hinata stopped trying to struggle out of her self imposed, accidental bindings, and simply leaned into her touch, moaning as she continued her ministrations.

Naruto then proceeded to use his own arms to please Hana, massaging her large ass as well as tracing her shapely hips. Using his tongue, he ate out the older girl's pussy as she orgasmed, her legs tightening around his head happily. Hinata came herself not even a few minutes later, grinding her pillowy booty against his ball-sack. The boy was positively soaked with love-juices at this point, and only becoming more so as the two girls climaxed repeatedly. Finally, he bucked his hips, spearing Hinata particularly hard as he came, pumping thick seed into her twitching snatch.

They were far from done, however.

Naruto sat up, sliding Hana's body along his chest, causing her to moan in disappointment as he stopped licking her. Then she was pressed against Hinata's chest and pushed down. Both girls were now lying down, Hinata at the bottom and Hana at the top, Naruto positioned behind them, his dick going hard for another turn.

The Inuzuka gasped, wriggling in his grip as the fat, soaked head of her Alpha's prick rubbed against her sensitive cunt. Hinata just whimpered, her legs weak as spooge trickled out of her stuffed pussy. She couldn't even extract herself from her shirt, feeling Hana's firm, warm tits squishing heavily against hers. Their nipples rubbed together, sending a tingle of pleasure through the younger girl's hazy head as Naruto proceeded to fuck Hana from behind.

Hinata took the lead this time, pushing Hana up a little and touching her breasts, having dislodged herself from her clothing entirely, tweaking at her nipples, Hana panted as the combined assault from the two wore down on her, she _howled_ once again as she felt another orgasm run through her system, Hinata lowered her once again to lock lips, wrapping her arms around the feral woman's head. The young, soft mouth sealed her own, making her unable to voice more than whimpers and grunts as Naruto's meaty rod stuffed her twat. Her own eyes glazed over as she swapped saliva with the Hyūga, lost in the raw, hot pleasure of _rutting like animals in heat._ She came, over and over again as Naruto's hands joined Hinata's in groping her tits; she couldn't tell how much time passed between orgasms, only that each one brought her lower and lower towards her basest instincts.

Naruto finally managed to come to his second orgasm; he thrust several more times into Hana, his hands gripped her hips for support, until eventually he could release HARD into her walls. With one final grunt, he SLAMMED down hard into her, once again setting off an orgasm as he painted her insides white. Hana's eyes rolled up as she fainted, slumping on top of Hinata's curvy form as hot jets of sticky jizz filled her up.

Groaning, the blond pulled out of Hana's pussy, watching as his cum trickled out of her distended lips to mix with the stuff pooling under Hinata's own hole.

Naruto slumped over her ass, feeling a lot more satisfied and tired.

 _If this was a date, I can't wait until we have another one, dattebayo…_

GoF

[That night]

When Naruto returned home, clothes disheveled and sticky from exertion, Kushina was absent. She'd left him a note saying that she'd gone out to get groceries. Good thing too, because his clothes were soaked and smelled like sex. He stripped down, putting his clothes in the wash and went to his room. Given that he was alone in the house, he opted not to dress again. He'd sleep in the nude tonight. In fact, what with all the sexy dreams that sometimes made him cum in his sleep, that might even be a good idea.

Tomorrow, he and his girlfriends would all have their weekly get-togethers and have a nice, long, weekend fuck-session. He wondered if the love-hotel's rooms would be even big enough to hold all of them, given that Sakura, Tenten and Kurumu would be joining them. Maybe even Hana. He hoped it wouldn't be too awkward, having one very obviously older girl playing around with Academy students. Still, with the way she seemingly sought him out while he was pounding Hinata, she might not care who she was with.

He briefly decided to go over the memories of his times with the girls, all the recent ones that had so much impact; Sasami with her love of being seen and done near other people, Sakura with her mother nearby getting a great appreciation of sex, Kizu getting a deeeep blowjob with her throat like she'd always wanted, Hinata and Hana together with him, Kurenai-

"Naruto-kun, I'm here, I managed to work out-"

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he looked at the woman who spoke, and was currently halfway through the window…and he was completely naked…and his dick was full mast once again.

… They stared at each other…it was incredibly awkward.

"... N-Naruto… why are you n-naked?" Her thought process finally caught up with herself, and she found herself flushing over the situation.

Naruto's immediate reaction was to lie…before he realized he really didn't have anything to hide this time. Huh, first time for everything.

"This…is my room…and I wanted to be more comfortable," Naruto said, albeit slowly and unsure. Kurenai accepted his explanation and turned her eyes away…before looking back at his dick. "A-and mom was…not wearing much stuff again, clothes made me uncomfortable."

"...W-well, since I'm here, I might as well help you…again." She nodded slightly at that sound piece of logic, and stepped forward as Naruto shifted and sat on the edge of the bed once again. As she knelt down, she noticed that the boy's penis smelled…different. There was an oddly sour scent to it and, as she touched it, she noted that the texture felt off. After quite a few weeks of jerking him off at the hotsprings, she could tell that it had been coated in some substance for a while and then dried off.

"... Naruto? How you been using something to… wash your penis? It seems like it hasn't been washed off properly."

Naruto panicked as he realized what she meant.

"Uh…I tried to make it go down myself…y-you weren't there so…"

Kurenai guiltily nodded. Even if it wasn't her fault, he was still dealing with his problem alone for the whole week.

"Well… here we go." Kurenai then let her lips drop to the head and-

" _Hmm…HmmmHMM!"_

Was surprised as a peculiar taste blended with undeterminable others swarmed her mouth, she was so swept off her feet by it that she found herself going lower and lower down the shaft, quicker and deeper than she would normally have done. Within seconds her soft lips were stretched along his meaty girth and her tongue was scrubbing at the bulging underside, that new taste making her jaw ache. She barely even noticed his length vanishing inch by inch down her throat as she bobbed up and down, fascinated by the young boy's dick.

Naruto moaned, tangling his fingers through her silky black hair. "D-don't f-forget the sides, Kure-neechan~!"

She did, but he reminded her, she made sure to turn her head left and right, to sweep her tongue along the sides of his cock, causing him to once again grip her head in pleasure. She found herself slowing down a little when her mind caught up with her, but none the less continued slurping down his member.

Once again, her hands went out and delicately traced his ball sack, she gagged a little when he thrust his hips a little, but still held on and kept her speed, not halting.

She then pulled off him and used her tongue to lick the top of his head, causing him to squirm in response. The strange tastes and improvements were all rather enticing; Kurenai wondered if perhaps the cock was having an off day, considering the sheer contrasts between now and previously when she first did so.

A dollop of precum welled up and started to drip down his length while she considered this. Realizing her mistake, she bent forward and gave a long, slow, thorough lick to clean it up, all the way back to his glans before sucking out any remainder. Then she flushed as it registered that she hadn't even thought about what she'd just done. She glared up at Naruto, who still had his hands on her head, frowning to warn him off of getting any idea that she was enjoying this.

To the young boy, however, the look she was giving him looked more like a cute pout. It was an expression that belonged on a girl much younger than the woman kneeling between his legs.

She relented her glare and turned back down to his dick, doing deep down it again, she continued sucking in a more controlled fashion when-

"Naruto, honey! I'm home!"

Kurenai gave a muffled squeak of horror. Kushina was back from grocery shopping, and here she was with her son's schlong in her mouth. She didn't even think that the red-haired woman would be a problem! She forgot to ask or check.

"Okaeri, Kaa-chan!" Naruto called back, patting the jōnin on the head reassuringly. In a quieter voice he said, "Quick, you can hide under the covers!"

In her panic, Kurenai did so.

Naruto smiled as she did. With this, he'd get ANOTHER sexy scene with people nearby. This will…!

Totally work; she was a large lump under the covers, this wasn't going to work. He quickly whipped off the covers to see Kurenai, looking shell shocked at her sudden exposure as she still had his cock in hand

"Kure-nee-chan! You're still super visible even with it, she'll-!" both of them froze in shock as the door creaked open.

Naruto whipped his head towards his mother's smiling face as she…kept on smiling at him…and didn't falter…wait, what?

He looked back and found, to his complete surprise, Kurenai was gone. The covers were flat, covering his lower body and...even his boner wasn't showing. What was confusing was he could still feel it.

" _I made a quick genjutsu! Whatever you do, don't move, and let her touch where I am!"_ Naruto kept a straight face as he heard those words; Kurenai was once again using her special illusions skills. As that information was clear in his head, he saw Kurenai again, eyes wide and terrified, looking at Kushina closely, thankfully, she seemed to still not see Naruto's extra bedmate.

"Hello dear, back from your date with Hinata?" She smiled, stepping into the room her smile did turn confused as she looked at Naruto, "Why are you naked dear?" A small blush covered her features.

"It was a little hot… and I've got something on my legs." Naruto shimmied a litte into a sitting position. He found the situation CRAZY, yet _so hot!_ His Kaa-chan was being normal and completely unaffected. For him, Kurenai was still between his naked legs, it was surreal!

Glancing down, he saw the red-eyed jōnin huddled there, his dick throbbing against her face. Her breath was warm and damp on his balls even as her own saliva was smeared on her cheek.

"So!" Kushina chirped, Naruto turned his attention quickly back to her, her grin turning teasing, "How was your date with Hinata-chan?"

"Oh, it was good," said Naruto cheerfully, "She took me to this nice restaurant that we actually went to a while ago. Er, that is, you, me and Tou-chan. After that we went to the pond and talked about ourselves a bit."

"Awww, that's so _cute~!"_ squealed Kushina, coming over and kneeling on the bed to ruffle her son's hair. As she did, he felt Kurenai shifted away as much as she could without the movement on the bed being too obvious. Despite keeping eye contact with Kushina; he could still feel his stiffy against her face. As his mother edged closer, none the wiser about who else was in the room, Naruto cupped Kurenai's chin, silently guiding her mouth back to his prick, there was some resistance, but surprisingly she complied after a small tug.

As the feeling of plush lips closed over the fat mushroom-head, Kushina crawled over to hug him. The baggy white shirt that she wore hung loose, giving a glimpse of her free-hanging cleavage. The hug itself hinted to Naruto that his mother had removed her bra after coming home. "I'm so proud of you, Socchi," said Kushina fondly, rubbing his shoulder, "That girl looks like a real sweetheart; if she's the same Hinata as Hara mentions at the Springs, then _someone's_ going to want to hear about this at the next gathering~!"

"Wouldn't Hara-bachan already hear about it from Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto, letting his toes curl blissfully as Kurenai licked up and down his cock, feeling copious amounts of drool running down to his balls. Her tongue was wiggling and pressing against his shaft, dipping into his foreskin periodically and sending a jolt up his spine.

"So… uh…" Kushina blushed a little and took a deep breath, "Now, Naruto…you remember how we deal with your hard penis right?"

 _Well, I've had PLENTY of reminders…I'm kind of getting a reminder right now, dattebayo~_

"Well…hmm, in-in the future, when you and Hinata become…closer, and trust each other, m-maybe in the future she can…help deal with your problem."

 _She already has, with great enthusiasm, not even three hours ago!_

"I…I think you should, it m-might be good to share your burdens with another girl…but make sure she's the right one for you alright?" She leans into Naruto, making her cleavage ever so apparent and obvious as she looked on with concern for him. Kurenai was now sucking halfway down his dick but not going any lower, tongue swirling. He reached under his 'covers' subtly, and pulled Kurenai's head down. It took a little more strength to get into her throat but he did it, right down to the roots. He even managed to control his expression enough to shift it quickly to a smile.

"I will Kaa-chan, I think she's really nice already." His fingers gripped the jōnin's black hair as he started dragging her head up and down his dick, sliding his precum-spurting head into her throat over and over. "I think her twin sister approves too; she's the one that booked us seats at that restaurant, apparently. She's normally kinda…abrasive, but I guess everyone has at least a little good in them."

At this point, Kurenai had lost track of the conversation. The mysterious taste of Naruto's boy-meat was dangerous enough, but now he was ramming it down her gullet like a battering ram. Over and over her chin bumped into his balls and all she could do was swallow, the girth of his cock making her graceful neck bulge slightly. Naruto took a discreet glance at her as gulped and swallowed, struggling to remain conscious.

Kushina giggled, completely unaware of her son using one of her friends as an onahole as she kissed him on the cheek. "Well, for your sake I hope she's the one to trust."

 _She is. It's her sister that's the problem._

"If she enjoyed your date as much as you did, I think you'll be a wonderful…well, boyfriend to any lucky girl."

Naruto blushed at the kiss and looked down in 'embarrassment' as well as to look at Kurenai as he used both hands to bury her face in his crotch hard and keep her there. Her red eyes rolled up as he started to cum down her throat, directly into her belly. Again and again he shot down her gullet with thick, sticky ropes of jizz. Kurenai's eyes shuddered and closed slowly as the dick remained lodged in her throat, till eventually she fell unconscious.

Kushina suddenly pushed Naruto to the side a little, enough to lay next to him and place his head on her breast like a pillow, stroking his head a little.

"Hah…Naruto, you're growing up so fast; so many surprises everyday, sometimes I wonder what the next one will be when it comes out of the blue."

She adjusted herself she she now had one leg on either side of him, not minding that he was naked. Naruto smiled happily as he felt her breasts and stomach on his bare back… it caused is dick to twitch inside Kurenai's drooling mouth.

".. You know, your father said to teach you what we know when you're in third year… but, ah… you're having tutoring lessons and studying with your other friend Sakura, correct?"

"Ah, yeah." Naruto shifts a little, shoving Kurenai a little more down his dick, already slightly hard to fill her mouth again.

"Well, I was thinking we could maybe have a few lessons on my speciality, Fūninjutsu, it's pretty much in an Uzumaki's blood to love seals and create more. No pressure," she chuckled a little, "Anyway, I'm sure I can teach you the basics, and maybe even a few different ones for you to practise, you can do all sorts of things, store your lunch, lock a door, soundproofing."

Naruto felt like the last one was going to be something to look into. He pushed back and forth a little inside Kurenai's mouth, a little impatient at when Kushina was going to leave, he was already fully hard again, at least it wasn't cold, Kurenai's mouth felt good.

"...And really, don't worry about your… penis." Naruto's face filled with shock as Kushina reached forward and patted Kurenai's hair, he braced himself… before she pulled her hand away, not seeing anything wrong, somehow mistaking her hair for the covers, "I'm sure that, even if it is different, Hinata will like you for who you are, and not any of your extra parts.

"... A-ah yeah, th-thanks Kaa-chan." Well…she wasn't necessarily wrong. Even before they'd fucked, Hinata had seemed rather smitten with him on their date.

Hugging him one final time (breasts smushing against his back quite firmly), and a kiss on the top of his head, she wriggled out from behind him and slid off the bed. Giving one long, luxurious stretch that made her butt bounce perkily and made her leg muscles flex sexily, Kushina gave him a final warm look over her shoulder and sauntered from the room.

Naruto watched her ass until she closed the door…and looked back down at Kurenai.

… Was it wrong that he wanted her to stay like this? It was actually kind of comfortable.

…

Naruto wasn't going to, but he suddenly had an idea.

With some careful maneuvering, he managed to turn around on his dick until he was facing Kurenai's body; he didn't want to wake her up yet. He reached down and looked at her crotch, hidden in her dress. Her long white legs, lying limply on the bed, were totally bare. He started humping her face, legs around her head. A slight moaning that tickled his shaft confirmed she had a little bit of consciousness left inside her.

He reached forward and pulled up her dress, revealing a pair of crimson panties. Peeling it off was a little difficult, but eventually he was rewarded with her sticky, puffy lower lips.

Naruto mischievously traced around its edge, causing it to twitch slightly. Naruto grinned, bent his head and began licking it. He could feel her body give a slight shiver as he pleasured the unconscious Kurenai, thanking her for the mind-blowing deepthroat he was given, her vibrations on his cock let her know she was clearly enjoying it deep in her head.

Naruto liked this as well; this quieter kind of fun with the girls body made them so easy to tease, and very subtle to know when they were being pleasured.

Eventually, her body gave a full shudder and he drank her fluids, which were very sweet. He decided, with a final buck and fourth cum of the day, it was time to wake her up again.

Maneuvering took a bit of time once again, he was back where he started, slowly he pulled Kurenai off his dick, which was hard, _again,_ and when she was fully off, he laid her to the side of his erect member and listened to her breathing. She wasn't awake just yet, but he would give her time.

"...Heh, Kure-nee-chan, you really are cute like this…" He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, I wish you would do more blowjobs like this in the future, with mom nearby and all, so much more exciting… heh, we could use your illusions and stuff and do it completely in secret~ It would be so much fun~"

He sighed, "Oooo, I wish I could fuck you like my girlfriends, then it would make it ten times better."

He waited a few more seconds, and then heard a cough, and another, until a steady breathing came from Kurenai. Her eyes slowly, and clumsily tried to open, yet only went halfway, she stumbled a little trying to lift herself up.

Her eyes focused a little, and she looked at Naruto, "... Nnnn-ruto?"

"Yeah Kure-nee-chan?"

"...Wh…'appen…?" she sluggishly looked around.

"Ah, it was a close call. Kaa-chan almost caught us and I guess you fainted or something?" It was a long shot, but he could play innocent here a little, Kurenai wasn't exactly in her right mindset right now.

"... Yh… yeah… uh...Ruto? I… did I sssk your cock tooo 'ard?" Her speech was failing her as she tried to get her bearings.

"Nah Kure-ne…Kurenai, I don't think you can suck it TOO hard." He tried for no honorific, but she didn't seem to notice.

"I… uh…" Her eyes looked down and saw his erect dick, "... I…thought I sucked…"

"Kaa-chan forgot to wore a bra…"

Kurenai nodded at that, shaking her head a little show lowered herself, "Dn't worry… Nee will... take care of it…"

Her lips missed once, but latched on the second attempt, and Naruto laid back as Kurenai gave a slow and less aggressive cleaning of his cock. He sighed happily; this was the life to him. In the end, sex of all forms was relaxing, right now was the afterglow. Seeing Kurenai bobbing up and down on his dong, half-lidded red eyes gazing drunkenly up at him, only further cemented that feeling.

But, he did find it strange that she agreed so quickly and easily. It was really _easy_ to direct her to the way that he wanted; he wasn't complaining, but seemed rather out of place… maybe deepthroats were special like that?

Eventually she managed to make him cum again inside her mouth. Her cheeks bulged with spooge before she pulled off and took a swirling motion with her mouth, like it was mouthwash, a little light and energy returning to her eyes.

"De…licious," She mumbled happily. She then fell, her body collapsing right beside Naruto, looking up at the ceiling with him.

"... Naruto…I, do you feel better?" Her head was struggling to tilt in his direction, but Naruto didn't mind and gave a grin back.

"Yeah. You were really good at helping me Kurenai, thank you."

"You're welcome."

For a long while, they relaxed on his bed, Kurenai not feeling anywhere near as tense as she had been before. Finally, though, it occurred to her that she really should be going, so she climbed off the mattress and crossed to the window, giving Naruto a smile. Her eyes traveled up and down his shamelessly nude form. "Well…good night, Naruto-kun. Sweet dreams." And with that, she squeezed out the window and vanished into the night.

Naruto grinned. However, he felt something bunched up in his hand and looked down. "Ah." He was holding the jōnin's red panties. He blinked for a moment, then giggled nervously. "Eh…eheheheh…souvenir?"

GoF

NS: Two things. Holy crap this turned out long. And holy crap that was way hotter than I thought it would be.

Doom: Praise me, for I am your freaking Jesus of smut.

NS: And me, for cleaning up after is crappy grammar and spelling. :T

Doom: Still, we discovered a mutual love exhibitionism, and made creative uses of awesome Ninja stuff.

NS: And stuffed some awesome ninjas. ;D Speaking of, REJOICE! For Hana has returned! Not only that, WE HAVE NEW TRAITS!

Doom: Blame QQ, they have infected me with a love of mind control.

NS: So long as it's not Asanagi-style mindbreak, I can live with it.

Kuro: Good work.

 **Silver Tongue:** _You know what to say to soothe a temper or stop an argument._

Pretty obvious, bonus to persuading and giving a logical, emotion filled, or otherwise bullshit lie to make others see your way. Also helps you with telling some dirty stories. Say the right stuff and that tongue might be getting busy in some juicy pussy.

 **Pokerface:** _Deception is a ninja's best and first weapon_

 _LEVEL 2: NOTHING IS WRONG. EVERYTHING IS NORMAL._

Have you seen this chapter? Two levels, you can handle shocks as long as you expect them coming. You can be balls deep in a girl and as long as your partner keeps quiet, you can carry on a normal conversation without them being any the wiser.

 **Mesmerizing Girth:** _This is definitely the dick you are looking for._

Heh…can you imagine a Jedi doing this? Just imagine, a Jedi actually…yeah, laugh yourselves to death. Anyway, this is basically a special skill made by Naruto's mind tilting in the right direction, wanting Kurenai to, well, be more loose and all. Saying inane things, wanting it to happen, recently sucked cock…

So yeah, his divine aura threw him a tidbit.

Whenever he has a girl unconscious because of dick sucking, he can implant small commands he wants them to do. they will follow these short term…or, even long term if it isn't out of the usual thought process of the character. Pervier commands are most likely to stick.

 **Take Charge:** _Sometimes a girl just wants to be pounded silly._

Your confidence has built up over time, making you more adventurous. You find yourself striking at new conquests. Even better, there's a not-insignificant chance that they'll enjoy it! Warning, might not sit well with rivalries… it will just get more 'heated'.

 **Shota Body Level 2:** _Aww, who's a cute little lover, you are, yes, you are!_

Children around the same age feel more at ease, and also find your body attractive. Older women are also somewhat likely to be relaxed and regard you as a pleasant presence, provided you've gotten to know them a little. Expect a couple of hugs and other innocent expressions of affection.

 **Big Start Level 2:** _You might be pint-sized, but you're packing some serious meat- I mean, heat. Yeah._

After a lot of use, your prick has put on a few pounds. Or rather, an extra two inches. Congrats! Your sausage is now 8 inches of pussy-pounding meat. Your balls are a bit bigger too; expect a little extra potency when you blow.

NS: AND that's everything. That IS everything, right?

Doom: 34 pages...Not bad for a weekend.

NS: Still, I SEVERELY doubt that the next one will be this long.

Next chapter: A fond farewell to a good week.


	17. Weekend

NS: Okay, so there's NO WAY this chapter will be as epically long as the last one! Will it be as hot? Fuck yeah.

Kuro: Looking forward to it…you should too.

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or make a profit off of writing this.  
NS: If we did, we'd have gotten a hell of a lot more action out of the other Jinchuuriki.

Chapter 16: Weekend

Naruto groaned. He was lying somewhere comfortable; not his own bed. It was soft, though, and comfortable. The scene was lit by a warm, crackling fire off to the left, but there was also a strange mist obscuring all the details. All the same, he could feel hands. A pair of soft, feminine hands, running up and down his bare chest. A girl lay next to him. Her face was out of focus, but the firelight cast a warm glow over her naked body as she cuddled up next to him.

"Hah~ Kami-sama…" A sigh tickled his ear, warm and moist.

He felt her hands caress his softened member, stroking it slowly and with great care.

"There is nothing more beautiful than your cock, Kami-sama. It was made for every woman on this world…Thank you for the honor of being with you like this, Kami-sama~"

He tried to ask who she was, but his body was too heavy. He could barely move, except to grope at a firm, round buttock.

"Ah! Do you like this lewd body, Kami-sama? Does it arouse your divine manhood?"

Indeed, his cock was starting to heat up, swelling in the mysterious girl's soft hands.

"Please…ruin me for anyone else, Kami-sama. I beg you, please partake of this humble Priestess's holes, meant only for you!"

He began to feet her wet pussy close around his length when-

GoF

Naruto opened his eyes…and sighed.

At some point during his dream, he'd thrown off the covers, letting his morning boner point shamelessly towards the ceiling. It also revealed a few gobs of jizz slowly dripping down his length, splattered around his crotch. At this point, Naruto wasn't even surprised that he could cum from dreams.

…What he WAS surprised about, was that it was longer than yesterday. He leaned in, and looked at it closely. Yes, it had in fact grown bigger, by at least a third. It might even have gotten a little thicker, but the difference was negligible. And his balls…

"Great, is there anything you won't surprise me with, dattebayo?" Naruto grumbled at it. It stayed silent…

"...Bad time to go to sleep naked. How the hell am I gonna fit this in my pants now?!"

GoF

The answer to that question was 'with great difficulty.' Keeping his stiffy flat against his leg had been uncomfortable before, but now Naruto had to concentrate in order to walk straight. For a wonder, the awkward position of his dick actually helped it go down a little over time, though it remained still slightly swollen, burning with heat against his thigh.

No matter, today was going to be a BIG day, one of discovery, and endurance.

Naruto knew, that including the recently…recruited girls, he now had at least _nine_ waiting on him tonight. Eight, discounting Hanabi.

Seeing as it was Friday, none of those girls made a pass at him during the Academy hours. Which was a good thing, since Iruka was going over Ninjutsu theory and he didn't want to miss any of _that._ Although…

"Hey, Kizu-chan," said Naruto in between classes, "Was your sister acting weird last night?"

The animalistic girl blinked. "Er, yeah actually. She came home really weird and kinda limping… wait a minute..."

Akamaru gave a yip.

Kizu turned to him. "I THOUGHT she smelled familiar. You fucked my sister?!" Part of her was horrified that her older sister, who was much stronger and technically higher in the clan's ranks, had been subjugated like her. Another part of her just thought that was _really hot._

Naruto gave large smile, "Guilty as charged. So, do you want to bring her along?"

"I… really? Uh… I suppose, but it would be kinda weird…"

"Hanabi and Hinata do it all the time right?"

"...Alright, if you say so." She nodded at that and looked around… and gave his crotch a small squeeze.

"I'm going to enjoy you fucking my throat raw again, stud." She smiled huskily, and left, hips swaying. Akamaru climbed onto her shoulder to look back at Naruto, giving a bark of advice that of course went uninterpreted.

Thinking back to his time with Kurenai the previous night, Naruto had to agree with her. He decided to make a few more arrangements…

GoF

"H-huh? S-so soon?" Sakura asked, blushing at Naruto's offer.

"I figured it would be nice to get everyone together and meet, that way everyone has a meet-and-greet for sex." He smiled happily while she looked away in embarrassment.

"A-ah… b-but what if they don't like me?"

Naruto laughed. "Aww…Sakura-chan, how can anyone…" He reached around and fondled her backside, "Not like this lovely ass?"

She clutched at him, moaning a little as she felt his half hard cock.

"Later, later," he said teasingly, stepping away, "But seriously, everyone is familiar with you already. It'll be fine."

GoF

Tenten blinked down at him. "Huh?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come along to our…party, Tenten-senpai," Naruto repeated.

"Uh…you sure? I don't want to seem like I'm intruding…I mean, I know I said I'd come to one, but I figured a little more…time? To get to know each other was in order."

"That's what this is for. We get together, close and intimate in one room, and learn a _lot_ about each other."

She bit her lip, considering it… "Well…I suppose you're right. Where is it?"

"We're going to all go there, just make sure to meet us in front of the school."

Tenten nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah…alright."

"You can just watch if you don't feel like joining in," the boy told her, seeing that there was still some hesitation, "Hanabi does that all the time."

"Uh…who's Hanabi?"

"…Eh, you'll find out soon enough."

GoF

The day was long. Not necessarily boring, but to Naruto, with his soft prick throbbing hotly in his pants, the classes just seemed to drag on forever.

But finally, the Academy ended for the week. "Be sure to practice for Taijutsu sparring next week!" called Iruka as everyone got up to leave. "Oh, and, good work paying attention today, Uzumaki-kun," she added more quietly as the boy passed her, "Don't forget to keep up your studies over the weekend, alright?"

"Right, sensei."

She smiled and rubbed the top of his head, "Good, you'll do as well as your sister eventually."

"Eh? But she's a genius, I don't think I could…"

"You're no worse than everyone else, Naruto-kun. I promise that eventually you will get to even your sister's level; just have some patience."

Naruto nodded skeptically. "…Yeah, alright. Have a good weekend, Iruka-sensei."

"You too, Naruto-kun."

It took him until he was halfway out of the school to realize that his teacher had just used his given name, rather than his family name.

GoF

[POV Change]

Ino waited, rather comfortably, for Naruto's arrival. The first time she'd gone to an orgy she didn't know what to feel; she had even more sympathy for Sakura and her anxiousness. She felt so worried something was going to go wrong with the rest of the girls.

Now however, she was no longer the newbie. Kizu dropped the information of her sister coming along, and…well, cool.

However…Ino couldn't help but smile when Sakura also showed up, looking just as nervous as always. She walked up to her immediately once she appeared. "Hey, Sakura-chan! Finally decided to join us?"

"W-well it's not like I didn't already make the commitment," the pink-haired girl said, blushing. She almost slipped into fantasy-land as she recounted for the umpteenth time the things Naruto had done to her.

"Oooh~, I know that look," giggled the blonde girl, looping an arm around her friend's shoulder and hugging her close, careless of one of her perky boobs squishing against her shoulder, "Maybe you'll want to share when we get the party started~?"

"U-um," Hinata mumbled, "Actually, I already heard about it from Naruto-kun yesterday. B-but…" her face flushed and something glimmered in her pale eyes, "I…would like to hear it again, from your point of view…"

Tenten, who was standing off to the side, stared curiously at the younger girl. "Wow. You're nothing like the other Hyūga girl in my class. She's a total stiff, but you…"

"Uh… w-well…" Hinata poked her fingers nervously together, "T-that's because-"

"Long story short, they're a bunch of douches with sticks shoved so far up their asses you could swear they use it to get off; considering their bitch-ass attitudes I'm willing to bet on it."

"Ha-Hanabi-chan…"

"Hm? Well, okay fine, Kaa-chan is perfectly fine. How about I just bet that Naruto's gonna screw her silly by the time we graduate?"

"Hanabi!" Hinata blushed a deep crimson.

"Well, if he fucked that chick Kurenai down the throat, into submission. At this point of the year, I bet he'll even eventually charm our mother. What? You don't want to have Naruto become our new dad?"

The buxom girl had to suppress a moan at the thought.

"Yes! Savor that feeling! Come up with a hot-ass fantasy to share when we get to the hotel."

"...I suppose you're Hanabi then?" Tenten asked, smiling ruefully.

"Who wants to know, Senpai?" Hanabi asked back, she then looked her up and down, "Well… I'm assuming Naruto is fucking you, because I'd think I would remember a face like yours."

"Er…not…really?"

"What, you mean he hasn't stuck it in yet? The hell have you been doing, then?"

"Give it a rest, Hyūga!" grunted Sasami, crossing her arms impatiently.

"Heh, this is from little miss 'Fuck me while my parents are watching my shame' eh?" Hanabi smirked. Sasami flushed a deep crimson. "Naruto's lips are looser than most of our pussies when he's getting sucked off; couldn't help telling Hinata-chan about all of his little adventures with you recently."

"That jerk," muttered the Uchiha.

"OH come on you sourpuss, it's nothing half of us haven't seen before." She leaned back, looking over the girls, "Hey, where's Kizu?"

"Dunno. I think Naruto-kun asked her to do something before the party."

"Why ask her?"

At that moment, the boy in question suddenly exited the school building. All the girls heads turned towards him.

"Hey shortstack, ready to finally get some orgy going?" Hanabi asks, leaning in close, "Seriously dude, two more girls who look downright fuckable? How do you do it?"

"We just…hooked up." Naruto shrugged and began walking out into the street, "Come on, Kurumu-chan is waiting at the hotel."

"Kurumu? Why would…Fuuuuuuuck, you did? You really fucking did!" Hanabi then grabbed Naruto's face and kissed him right on the lips. He pulled back, NOT blushing, and she laughs in a near malicious manner, "I've been wanting to get that blue haired head between my legs since Nee-chan and I first used the place, let's fucking go already!"

GoF

"Good grief…" muttered Kurono Ageha as their group flooded through the door of her love hotel, "I suppose you'll be wanting the biggest room?"

"You know it!" said Hanabi cheerily, throwing an arm around Naruto's shoulder.

The older woman snorted. "Here's a deal for you; you tell me _all_ about how this little party goes and I might give you a discount. How's that sound?"

"Ah? What's that? A married girl such as yourself wanting to get in on underaged sex ORGY?" Hanabi asked, hand coming to her ear, "Please, Kurono, don't tease me, I already have your da-"

Naruto nudged her in the ribs, "-ling service, don't make me want even MORE."

"Heh, you wish, I just need an interesting story to tell, just to tell you, you won't be able to perve on Kurumu going up the stairs, and yes, I know you do that. She's off sick, so her sister will be helping you to your room today. Mizore-chan!"

A girl stepped out from around a corner. She regarded them with a half-lidded gaze, her expression bored as she sucked on a lollipop. Her hair, long and thick, was a soft lavender color. She wore a dark and light blue sweater and a skirt, along with some purple striped thigh-high socks. "Hey," she greeted quietly, "Come with me."

Naruto was struck by the incredible contrast between the bubbly personality and stoic personality of the two sisters, but shook his head, "Not yet, we're still waiting on two."

"Fuuuuuuck, dude, seriously, who else did you drag into this? Did that Kurenai chick already fuck you while we were waiting in front of the school?"

Naruto leaned in towards Hanabi's ear and whispered, "No, but I'll tell you what I _did_ do with her."

Hanabi leaned in as well, "Dude, seriously, you're on the right way to getting a blowjob from yours truly, no joke."

"Are we late?" asked a voice from behind them.

"Hey Kizu, just in time actually."

Kurone shook her head, "Eight underaged kids and a teenager fucking in an orgy, that is going to be one hell of a story for the future." Mizore didn't react at all; she merely continued to look on, seemingly uninterested.

"Follow me, then. Kaa-san, the room at the top, right?"

"With a group this big, the other rooms would be too cramped."

"Right…"

GoF

Unlike Kurumu, Mizore's skirt was too long to peek up as they climbed the stairs.

So said Hanabi in great disappointment.

"I mean fuck, she isn't as busty, but them LEGS, the LEGS…" Naruto found it rather nice, listening to Hanabi when she was talking about other girls. She seemed a lot friendlier and happy with Naruto as she made key points about the new girls of the group.

"And Hana?! You got a second pair of sisters as well? And an older one as well! AND Kurumu, fuck… dude, you are going to get something good tonight, something GOOD."

"You say that like it's anything new," Naruto deadpanned, smirking at her.

She smirked back. "True, true. You're getting more pussy than…well, me at the moment…well, maybe not me because I'm kinda going to be fucking these girls as well…but still, you've got a close lead… actually, you know what?" She took Naruto's hand and, before he knew it, his palm was pressed into warm, firm flesh, under Hanabi's skimpy skirt.

"Yeah, feel it up, I'm feeling as high as a fucking kite, and you deserve a little of my fine ass, make the most of it."

Naruto was slightly stunned, but complied, squeezing Hanabi's cheeks… and he had to admit, it WAS a fine ass; maybe not so soft, but it was certainly leaving an impact with its large rounded quality. "Are you not wearing any panties?" he asked, running a finger across the bare cleft between globes.

"Are you shitting me? Those things are itchy, don't wear them unless I have to. Oh! Getting a bit daring, are we?" His hand crawled down to her plump, damp pussy from behind and started prodding at her pouty lower lips. "Mm…go on, stud. Your hands have free reign for till we get to the room~"

He was just about to do that, before it was snatched out, he blinked, as Mizore had him by the wrist. "...Save that for your session."

Hanabi's face morphed to a frown as she turned away and walked. "Fucking bitch…ruining the mood."

"Slutty girl, not following the rules. No sex until you're paying for a room, in that room." Mizore vocalized back, not loud, yet still heard despite not turning to them.

"Tch. Can't wait to see you pounding her sister."

In the end, their walk to the room was mostly silent. Hana felt kind of awkward, towering over most of the younger girls. And also, suddenly becoming aware that she was fucking a boy years younger than her. The top floor had a lot less doors along the hallway, and they were more spaced out.

"Here." Mizore stopped in front of a door, handing Naruto a key. "You've got it for a night. My sister is waiting for you inside." And then she walked away without so much as a farewell.

"...Prude, she's a fucking frigid-ass prude bitch." Hanabi growled, "Hey dude, you think you can work your magic and have her begging for your dick within a week?"

"What, and make less cumshots to go around?"

"...Good point. BUT, we're already kind of spreading you a little thin at this point. Might as well get more bread out of the deal."

"Mm." He unlocked the door and opened it.

The bed was almost impossible to miss, even at the end of the large room. It was enormous, with bright red sheets and shaped like a heart. The walls were painted a soft pink, as were the curtains on the windows. The floor was thickly carpeted and soft.

"Finally! I was getting bored waiting for you!" Kurumu complained, sitting on the bed… completely naked.

"... Naruto, I'm giving you full permission to pinch my ass right now."

Naruto did so.

"Fuck, so I'm not dreaming, that would have been another disappointment." Hanabi smiled and sauntered in, making a beeline towards Kurumu, "Hey Kuru-chan~ That's a nice look for you~"

The blue-haired girl arched her back, her huge tits jiggling as she posed sexily on the bed. "Yeah, and Naruto is the only one allowed to touch it for tonight."

"...Come on Naruto! Fuck her into submission, boy!"

"Am I a dog now?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hm…" Hanabi gave him a speculative look.

"Oi, oi, what're you thinking with that expression?"

"So this is what a love hotel is like…" Sakura murmured, blushing as she watched the busty teen _lean_ back, her assets on clear display with no shame at all.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, Sakura-chan," Ino breathed in her ear.

Hinata and Kizu both walked towards the bed, starting to shed clothing. Kurumu stared as the young Hyūga's soft, creamy, oh-so curvy body came into view. "Holy…what do they feed you to grow like that?!" she breathed.

"Yeah… I ask my mom that everyday." Hanabi huffed and laid down next to Kurumu on the bed, "Seriously, Hyūga are meant to have big tits, yet it never happens to me. I've only grown one cup since puberty!"

"Ah… I, think I'll just take a seat over there. I-I'll see how it goes." Tenten went over to a comfortable-looking armchair and did just that, eyes flickering to faces, bodies and Naruto alike.

"Well… since nobody is taking the lead…" Sasami then pressed her lips against Naruto's, causing him to growl and kiss back fiercely. Already they were grinding against one another, a tubular bulge growing down Naruto's pants leg.

"Aww! No fair, Sasami…" whined Ino, "She always does that when we're getting ready…" She said to Sakura, who was distracted by the makeout section, as well as the several bare bodies that were now on the same bed as her, "Come on Sakura-chan~ Time to get comfortable."

"W-wha, ah… o-okay." Slowly, hesitantly, Sakura stripped off her clothing, causing Hanabi to have some interest.

"Daaaaamn…" Sakura yelped as she felt a hand slap on her ass, "Now that's marshmallow softness right there. Seriously, I could fall asleep on this ass, use it like a fucking pillow."

Hana, looked around awkwardly, but the scent of her Alpha in such a confined space made her horny as well, so she slipped out of her own outfit.

Tenten actually felt awkward being one of the few NOT naked, so she stripped too. Albeit very slowly.

Hanabi simply groped at Sakura's ass, causing her to give soft moans as she did so. "Ooh, fuck, I wish I could've been there when Naruto popped this cherry," she hissed, pulling down her own panties and peeling off her tank-top, "I would've masturbated so hard watching this booty jiggle…"

"Isn't it just like this one?" Naruto asked from where Sasami was still dry-humping him. He'd managed to pull down her shorts half-way, letting his friend's creamy rear spill out. He gave it a spank, making her moan.

"Yeah… but this one has some junk to it; Sasami's has a little muscle under it that kind of lessens the jiggle for me." She contemplated something, "Heh, alright girls! All who are not fucking, let's have some girl talk! Might as well pass the time." She slipped a finger over Sakura's pussy, causing her to clench her thighs with a sexual haze entering her eyes. "Naruto! You've got some stories to tell about how you met these girls? We'll do it in order of which you fuck, first of all, Sasami! Second most soft ass here; make sure it's how you had sex with them, better material to masterbate to."

Naruto hummed thoughtfully, planting Sasami on his still-clothed lap. "Hm…well, the first time Sasa-chan and I did it was last year. She was getting all pissy because Kizu-chan had been dragging me to secluded places for a blowjob. So, one thing led to another and I got her naked. Sounds pretty straightforward, right?" The Uchiha started to grind her bare ass in his lap. "She was pretty cute back then..."

"Fucking BORING!" Hanabi called out, "Give us some details!"

"Like what?"

"Skip to the sexy bits dammit! Like when you took her virginity, or took up public sex with her!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and restarted. Shifting Sasami again, he pulled out his half-hard dick and propped it up against her bare back. "Alright, alright, I guess I left out details. We got naked and explored each other; I didn't know why my dick was hard and she wanted to help me. Back then she couldn't get horny," his hand sneaked around to play with her exposed pussy, "And she had no curves, but her skin was plenty soft. Well, it still is, but you know what I mean. Anyway, I ended up giving her my first kiss and jizzing all over her belly. But we forgot the time of the bell, so we had to hide in the cupboard nearby…while we were still naked. Alright, Sasa-chan, now it's your turn."

Sasami whimpered as he reached up to cup her breast. "Ah…s-so, we were trapped in the cabinet while Iruka-sensei taught the-AH~ class," she continued, squirming as Naruto's hands massaged her chest, "A-and we were pressed up together. I could feel his cock against my thighs, all _meaty_ and _hot_ and stuff…i-it's kinda cute when it's all floppy, isn't it?"

The others nodded, with the exception of Kurumu.

"Nn~ S-so, K-Kizu-chan got sent to get something from the cabinet and saw us. S-she didn't say anything, just closed the door and went away…" The Uchiha let herself relax as her boyfriend stroked and caressed her velvety skin, not resisting when he spread her thighs wide, showing her weeping slit to the gathered girls. "And then he got a boner again, from rubbing my legs like a pervert. So I just…got down on my knees and…mm…blew hIM?!" Her eyes rolled up, cumming from Naruto pinching her clit.

"Awww… ain't that the cutest story?" Hanabi then reached under the bed and pulled out a familiar box, "Alright girls! I managed to get a few more casts of Naruto's dick, come one come all, we're passing them out for every girl in the harem~."

Kizu took one, eyeing her older sister appraisingly, making Hana bristle slightly, flushing. "Don't mind if I do."

Ino considered the box, before shrugging and taking one. "Oh, whatever. My turn probably won't be for a while."

"Um…I'll just wait for the real thing," said Kurumu, looking over at Sasami nearly giving Naruto a lapdance.

"I'll pass too," said Tenten from where she sat.

She pulled out her own personal strapon and grinned down at the flushed face of Sakura, who had had an orgasm because of Hanabi's skilled hands, "Now Cherry Blossom, let me see how you _flutter."_ Her eyes glinted dangerously as she attached her favorite tool to her crotch.

Sakura yelped loudly as Hanabi dove in with her tool, reaching deep and quick into her hungry twat. Hanabi looked back up at Naruto, who was pulling out his dick, "Make sure you go through EVERY story. You want us to get acquainted? This is the best way."

"No objections."

"Heh, thought so-Wait a cocking minute, do my eyes DECEIVE me, or did your dick just get bigger!"

"Eh?!" gasped Hinata, her eyes shining as she crawled over to him, forgetting that she'd been about to take a dildo of her own after some indecision.

"…N-no way…N-Naruto's thing is…!" Hinata's soft, breathy voice was drawn out in a moan as she gently gripped the fat shaft, "It-it IS bigger! Longer! I-I- Oh, it must be another inch at least~"

"H-Hinata…Naruto was g-gonna give it…to me…" Sasami breathed out, her mind still recovering from her recent orgasm from Naruto's ministrations.

"She's right Hinata, make sure to wait your turn." Hinata nodded a little in understanding, but none the less stayed where she was, staring at the two as Naruto lined up his dick. The staring and close proximity made Sasami incredibly horny.

"A-Ah, N-Naruto, she's s-so close…she'll s-see my face~" Sasami was getting hotter and hotter as the stare locked onto her crotch as it was lowered onto Naruto's dick.

Hinata was also getting hot, moisture pooling between her thighs as she wondered what her boyfriend's new, bigger cock would do to the Uchiha girl's- to HER insides.

"Aaaah~" moaned Sasami, feeling every centimeter of Naruto's fat helmet splitting open her cunt lips. Naruto went deliberately slow, to mesmerize Hinata as she watched every one of his eight inches penetrate deep inside the ravenette. When they reached the six inch mark, Sasami was curling at the toes.

"Sssss _ssssssoooo deeeeeeep…"_ Sasami moaned as another two inches went in, " _I-I feel it inside alllll my walls, Naaaruuu~!"_

Hinata's eyes widened as she noticed a small bulge appear from Sasami's stomach. Hinata's fingers pressed against it, causing Sasami to moan even louder. This time, Naruto groaned too. "H-he's...he's visible from the outside…!"

This knowledge was too much for Hinata. Her eyes rolled up and she slumped onto the mattress in a faint.

"... Wow, it's been awhile since she's done that…" Hanabi commented, not pausing from making a big thrust that caused Sakura to cry out again, "... Oh FUCK, I just realized I need to cast your dick again! I've only got your shorter version!"

"Fat…chance," grunted Naruto, bucking into Sasami's twat over and over, making her butt smack against his hips each time, a resounding slap sounded across the room. His tip pressed against something firm whenever he bottomed out, but that barrier was starting to give way little by little.

"Oh come off it! I did it once, I can do it again."

The Uchiha meanwhile was like a puppet, moving only by Naruto's power as she was slammed up and down with his long member. She was in bliss, the eight-inch slab of man-meat taking out of her mind anything resembling thought. Only pure _bliss._

"Holy shit," breathed Ino, plunging her dildo in and out of her pussy furiously as she watched her fellow blond reshape the black-haired girl's cunt, even stretching out her belly a little.

Naruto was bouncing Sasami on his prick furiously, determined to finally push through the obstacle at the end of her pussy.

He did. Sasami screamed out loud in pleasure, as finally his cock popped through that unmovable barrier, her body spasmed as several times over, she orgasmed _hard,_ drenching his dick as she did so. And before she knew it, she had slumped unconscious as well.

"...Damn Naruto, does that cock come with a 'knock the bitches out' button?" Hanabi was now using Sakura's mouth happily, her other hand now caressing a new target, Ino.

Naruto himself was in a slight daze. His prick-head was lodged inside a _hot, wet_ pouch that gripped and suckled at it more tenderly than the rest of Sasami's cunt. The rest of his shaft was still being wrung by her walls as her juices trickled down his nuts.

Hanabi briefly flashed her Byakugan. Her jaw dropped. "Oh my god, you've gone all the way to her womb. You're so big that you can fuck a girl's womb. Fuu _uuuuck~!"_

The Hyūga girl suddenly grabbed at Sakura's head, pulled her off her strapon and placed it underneath her ass. "Lick as much as you can pinkie, I need to get off at this, blondie! I need your pussy on this toy now!"

Kurumu gave a frightened squeak. She knew that a woman's womb was extremely important, but for a cock to be big enough to penetrate it…!

Hana just moaned at the thought of her Alpha's big, meaty prick invading her womb to properly fertilize it with pups.

"God damn…" muttered Kizu, "Imagine what that's gotta feel like…"

Tenten was now fingering herself, wide-eyed at what she was witnessing.

Naruto took note of that word, 'womb.' So that's what it was… he had gone inside Sasami's womb. Now that he knew the name of his enemy, it was time to lay an assault to it.

Naruto, putting strength into his arms, lifted Sasami off, pulling out of the womb… and dropping her back down. Her eyes snapped awake with a fresh gasp and loud moan. Looking around with hazy eyes trying to remember where she was. Looking down rewarded her with the sight of her tummy with a small, round bump. "...Eh?" she uttered dazedly. Then she registered the hot, veiny rod that had her pussy stuffed full. Her hand travelled down her front, making her shiver when she brushed over her clit, until her palms made contact with a pair of familiar spheres of flesh. "They're…bigger?" she mumbled.

"Yes! Naruto's everything is bigger! Now get to fucking, I need to orgasm to something." Hanabi snapped irritably, grinding her own homemade dick into Ino, causing the girl to shudder and shake at the length as it stretched inside her.

Kizu just rolled her eyes, though that might have been because Hana was now fucking her with a dildo.

Naruto just chuckled breathlessly, leaning in to give Sasami a light bite on the neck. The girl gave a squeal, cumming, before she went limp again. "Heh. Sorry, Sasa-chan, but we _should_ move things on a bit.

Giving her ass one last slap, he laboriously extracted his dong from her stretched out twat. The meaty rod was still rock-hard, standing proud and lined with swollen veins, drenched in girl-juice and drooling precum profusely.

Sasami whimpered, quivering and twitching on the bed with her eyes glazed over. As much as the proud Uchiha would have wanted to deny it, this state of helplessness just made her all the more blissful. Hanabi plugged her dripping cunt with a dildo and resumed her attention to her pair of girls.

Naruto cast his gaze around. "Hm…who's next?" His eyes alighted on the fainted, busty girl just in front of him, her legs spread invitingly. "Hina-chan it is, then!" He started crawling over to Hinata's unconscious body, his prick-head quickly coming to rub teasingly against her moist mound. She stirred but didn't wake up. Naruto took advantage of this by grinding the underside of his cock into her lips, causing the occasional moan to rise from her mouth as he rubbed her clit. Meanwhile, precum dripped thickly onto her belly.

Naruto then adjusted the angle of his tip, pointing it directly downwards, and without much ceremony, slowly slid inside her, almost careful not to wake the Hyūga heiress. Almost. But as her warm, pink sleeve started to envelop his shaft, he sped up, eager to cram every last inch into Hinata's sweet snatch.

Pale eyes fluttered open sleepily as the girl in question suddenly registered the familiar sensation of being split open by man-meat. She saw Naruto above her, grunting and groaning as he moved, felt something long and thick spearing into her pussy and smiled. Her arms looped around his neck, making him give a yelp of surprise when she pulled him face-first into her rack, almost smothering him in titflesh.

"N-Narutooooo~" She panted and gasped as Naruto slammed home with his new cock. She yelped out as it, with ease, reached further into her pussy, "Y-you're shaping m-my pussy. N-Naruto-kun's giant d-dick is reshaping my p-pussy all over again~!"

"Mmph." As much as Hinata's cries of joy made his schlong even harder, Naruto was having a bit of trouble responding, owing to the fact that his face was being buried in creamy jugs. He pressed down on the mattress, trying to leverage himself into a better position while his hips kept thrusting. As his balls slapped Hinata's butt, he found himself starting to feel a little lightheaded.

"N-Naruto dick~ Is going inside my womb~ It's going sooooo _od deeeep-_ AH!" Hinata was in fits of ecstasy as Naruto pounded deep inside her. The girls around the room bit their lips or otherwise screwed one another as the exchange went back and forth. Eventually, Naruto brought Hinata to orgasm several times before his own went off. He made sure to slam extra deep in order to plug up her womb, before his balls gurgled and clenched mightily.

Hot, sludge-like gouts of semen spurted into the Hyūga girl's deepest depths, setting off another climax as her eyes rolled. Her arms loosened from Naruto's head at last…only for her legs to lock around his butt and secure their joined crotches. " _Oooh~ yeeesss~ Naruto's using my womb as a cumdump~ So fuuuullll~"_

Indeed, the young boy could feel his girlfriend's belly, already stretched out slightly by his prick, start to swell even more as he jizzed inside her, pushing against his own flat stomach.

She then collapsed, once again in a lull of unconsciousness, and Hanabi took her strapon out of Ino's body.

"Here, take her, I'm not letting you leave this room till these girls are well and truly fucked, that includes you two virgins!" She pointed at said two 'virgins,' who really couldn't muster the will to reply; they were too busy gawking at Naruto's rapidly hardening penis.

Naruto grinned as he took his fellow blonde and started making her cry out his name…

GoF

An hour or two later found him pounding Sakura. The girl was lying flat on the mattress with him fucking her twat from behind.

"FUCK! I can't get enough of this _ass,_ Sakura!" Naruto grunted, gripping her hips as he speared his cock into her. His balls and hips smacked against her soft, doughy cheeks and thighs as he bucked and bounced on top of her. "It's hard to get into your womb like this, but it's worth it to watch this booty jiggle!" Indeed, from the angle his fucking, the cushiony fat of her rear stopped his hips from driving his cock all the way into her.

"Amen!" cheered Hanabi, who was currently humping Sasami's face with her strapon, plunging a dildo in and out of her still-recovering pussy.

Ino gave a vague gurgling from where she lay, slumped over Hinata, her vacated pussy gaping and twitching as it tried to tighten back up. Dazedly, she started to rub her tits on the young Hyūga's, whimpering as their hard nipples made contact.

Kizu was also in bliss, curled up in a 69 with her sister, on top! She might add, she found a delight in the fact her sister who was usually the better one in the family, seemed to succumb to her in sex, she was actually interested in what Naruto would do to her if pressed.

In fact, she would be given the chance now, because Naruto blew his second load deep inside Sakura, causing her limp body to be one of the next fallen of the orgy. Hanabi then finished off Sasami with one final thrust, and took Sakura once Naruto moved away, actually laying her head on the pink girl's ass and pulling Hinata into a sitting position.

"Wakey wakey Nee-chan~! I said, wake UP!" She then thrust upwards, making her sister squeal as she jolted awake.

"H-Hanabi-chan~! I was having such a good dream!" Hinata whined, grinding back against the fake cock in her pussy.

"What? You don't want to miss him screwing those doggies silly, did you?" asked her younger sister, slapping her pillowy ass to make her start bouncing.

Indeed, Naruto had crawled over to the 69ing Inuzuka sisters and, pushing Hana off gently, positioned his long prick over Kizu's open mouth. Immediately she lunged up, taking most of his glans in her lips with a muffled moan. "Ah~ good girl, lick it clean," he sighed, easing into her hot, slobbery mouth, his hands groping at her tits and Hana's butt. He pulled at her legs until her crotch was level with his chest, and leaned in to kiss her pussy as his ball-sack dangled tantalizingly over Kizu's face.

She of course was of course in heaven. Not only did her _boyfriend Alpha_ 's cock get bigger, but it seemed even _tastier_ than before. Just putting the _fat firm spongy meaty cock-helmet_ to her tongue made her saliva overflow. The _sweet tangy oily syrupy_ precum that squirted out to greet her tastebuds had her gushing into Hana's face. _Moooore…_ her hands weakly grasped at Naruto's tight butt, pulling at his hips. _I need more dick, Alpha~ Use my throat-pussy like those other bitches~!_

Kizu however was hit by a unique sensation. Hana had joined back in, but from behind Kizu; she stick out her tongue and started lick at her sister's asscrack, slathering every bit of her skin with her essence. Then, she dove down and started running her tongue around the edge of her sibling's _other_ hole. The younger girl gave a squeak, which was quickly cut off as a couple more inches of _thick veiny hot dick_ filled her mouth. The wet, dextrous tongues that slurped at both her suspended cunt and anus motivated her to suck harder, hoping that Naruto would reward her with a load of cum down her throat.

"Dang. A deepthroat while piledriving her? That's one I haven't seen before," commented Hanabi, fondling her sister as she continued to ride her strap-on cock.

By this time, Kurumu was laid against the back wall, gasping and panting with raw lust as she fingered her dripping wet pussy furiously. "Oh goooood~ Why did I not try to get sex earlier, this is SO hot~" she moaned. She sucked on the end of one of the discarded dildos; fresh juices from Sasami and Naruto's cum made her all the hotter.

Meanwhile, Tenten had abandoned her comfy chair and was now crouching on the edge of the bed, peeking over with her head on the mattress while she masturbated with both hands. Her throat ached in sympathy as she watched the young Inuzuka's neck bulge out. Naruto was no longer holding back on her mouth and truly was pounding her face like a pussy, his balls smacking Kizu on the nose as he and Hana tag-teamed her nether regions. _Oh, holy crap…I sucked on_ that! _I stroked that monster while he was asleep!_ she thought, seeing how rough and domineering the harmless-looking little boy was being on all the girls in the room, save the younger Hyūga.

Tenten was beginning to reconsider her 'just watch' idea. She knew it was unlikely, but she at least thought she would escape with just sucking it down until she was prepared otherwise. But now she seriously was considering riding the giant cock, it looked too good to NOT do it.

Naruto gave a loud grunt, and thrust one final time down Kizu's mouth, causing his cum to go right down her tight throat. Some of it backed up and filled up her mouth, even spilling out of her nose a little due to her being upside down. The blond boy was hard pressed to drink down all of her juices as she climaxed, her legs twitching, toes curling…

Hana gave a gulp as her Alpha stood up, groaning as his overstimulated prick, covered in spit and cum, slid out of Kizu's maw.

Without a word, the older girl laid down on her back and spread her legs, awaiting her turn to be seeded by Naruto…

GoF

Kurumu moaned into her kiss. She had long since lost patience and decided to jump in; she'd gone up to Naruto while he plowed Hana and started making out with him, letting his hand grope greedily at her heavy, heaving tits. Her inner thighs shone with juices from her weeping cunt and saliva dripped carelessly from their conjoined mouths as she daringly tried to overtake his tongue with hers. However, his experience won out and she was forced to suck on his tongue as he pulled her into him.

Hana was of course cumming like crazy, yowling with pleasure as her Alpha's big, _manly_ dick punched into her womb over and over.

Feeling Kurumu's soft hand stroking up and down his chest, Naruto decided that it was time to move along. He broke the kiss, licking at her lower lip on his way to whisper in her ear. "Hang on a second." Taking his hands off the curvy teen, he grabbed Hana's thighs and pushed them down, folding her legs until they were even with her plump tits while he repositioned himself. His feet dug into the sheets as he held himself parallel over her, his long dick connecting their crotches. And then he dropped, balls spanking her tanned, toned booty.

"Oh!" gasped Hinata. Hanabi had finally gotten tired of fucking her, so now the buxom girl's thick thighs were squeezed around Ino's head as the blonde girl ate her out. "Ha-Hanabi-chan! H-he's got her in a - _ahh~_ \- a Mating Press~!"

"I'm surprised that you even know what that is, Nee-chan," Hanabi remarked. She was taking a bit of a nap, still using Sakura's bubble butt as a pillow, "You've been doing some studying, haven't you?"

" _Yeeeeeeassss-I-I wanted to surprise N-NaaaaaaaAAAAA!"_ She orgased right then, gripping at Ino's head tightly.

"Heh, never change Nee-chan… Hey! Sasami, care to ride me? I'm feeling up for round two."

Naruto and Hana were fucking like animals in heat. Hana was bounced up and down the bed from the force of Naruto's thrusts. Due to the very deep length and fast pace, Hana found herself nearly blacking out the sensations charging through her body. She felt wonderfully _helpless_ as her Alpha kept her legs pinned, rutting her cunt. His lips closed greedily over hers, turning her cries of pleasure into soft whimpers as her toes curled.

The blond groaned as her soft, tight, wet passage rippled and sucked at his hard shaft, the entrance of her womb sliding back and forth over his bulbous tip. Finally, her walls constricted on his dick as her eyes roll up, one last gigantic orgasm crashing into her, knocking her out.

He pulled out, his cock dripping and incredibly lubricated by now, and Kurumu jumped onto him, leaving him in a sitting position as she straddled his lap. His cock was pressed against her flat belly, throbbing hotly, while her pussy lips kissed his swollen ball-sack.

"Oooo~ Naru-kun, it's _torture_ watching you fuck those girls and not letting me have some until now; you're surprisingly mean…" She kissed his neck, mashing her huge tits against his chest.

Naruto grinned, groping the blue-haired girl's soft ass. It was nowhere as big as most of the girls present, but still around Kizu's size. "Aw, I'm sorry, Kuru-chan! It's just that all these girls can be pretty needy once they've had, well…"

"A taste of your Grade-A meat?" Hanabi supplied from where she lay, Sasami bouncing on top of her.

"Yeah… that." Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly, but grit his teeth when Kurumu grinded into his newly erect member.

" _Come on stud…let's make up for lost time…"_ she breathed into his ear, making Naruto give a lustful grin as he repositioned her, and soon was slowly opening her walls as he penetrated her centre.

Kurumu moaned and bit her lips as Naruto slowly filled her up. She impatiently bucked her hips, causing her to shudder as a couple extra inches were added inside her.

"You alright?" Naruto asked, even as her tight pussy started milking him, "T-the first time usually hurts for girls, you know?"

"This doesn't hurt," she replied dreamily, feeling the hot flesh spearing her twat, "This doesn't hurt at all~" She gyrated slowly, twisting and sighing happily as four inches of boy-meat rubbed at her tender walls.

Naruto grabbed at her soft white melons, hefting them in his hands to feel their weight, before burying his face in her cleavage.

" _Hmm?_ Well I suppose that would be the first thing you'd do…" Kurumu grinned as her smaller partner snuggled into her breasts, "Hey, maybe later, do you wanna try doing a titty-fuck? I read about those; they look kinda fun. Maybe get that Hyūga chick to join in?"

In response, the boy tugged her down, penetrating her by another inch. The thought of being pleasured by the two bustiest girls in the room made precum drool into her slutty passage.

"Oooo~ This feels _sooooo_ nice… reality is cruel to let dicks fall off the face of the earth…" She commented, yelping slightly as Naruto finally inserted his full dick into her, "Heh…if it wasn't for Hana, I'd ask how does an older body feels~"

"Feels great!" he growled, bucking into her pussy and making a small bulge in her belly each time he bottomed out, "Though all you girls feel super tight no matter how old you are! Hah~ so good, so good…!"

Kurumu mewled happily as she bounced up and down, letting his hard cock tenderize her womanly walls. "Ahh~ That's so sweet of you to say~! Ne, I can't come to these parties every week, but can I be your girlfriend too, Naruto-kun? I'll do all sorts of dirty things for you~"

"Of course! I've been kind of nearly collecting them recently…" He shrugged and then pulled out _slowly,_ "And, ah, you're already part of the group now, with me so DEEP-"

He then slammed her down, making her gasp and curl her toes in surprise, "Inside you," Naruto finished, smirking, before he drew out again and pounded into her once more. "So! How does your first time having sex feel, Kuru-chan?"

"S-so- _aahn~_ -good!" she cried, wrapping her arms around the slender boy, her tits bouncing eagerly and enthusiastically in his face as she bounced in his lap, "I love this dick! I love getting fucked by you! I-I'll try and get my m-mom to give you s-some discounts so you c-can make me…m-make… _c-c-cumming~!"_ Her stuffed pussy clamped down on his rod, milking and suckling at it even as the head poked into her womb.

Naruto grinned, nuzzling the soft, smooth flesh of her milkjugs as her nipples wavered before his eyes. "Really? Thanks, Kuru-chan, you're the best!"

"Y _-yes… I'm soooooo gooood…"_ Kurenai agreed, her mid awash with bliss as his cock pulsed, throbbing around the entrance of her inner depths, " _Kuru-chan could use some of that sperm~"_

Feeling his balls nearly trembling and aching with need of release, Naruto agreed with her. "Alright…then I'll cum in you!" He pulled the taller girl's head down, capturing her lips in a kiss. The awkward angle had her tits flattening against his chest, their nipples rubbing teasingly together. As Naruto ravished her mouth with his tongue, he felt the tightening coil in his belly signalling an orgasm. He held nothing back and with a muffled groan, he started spunking.

Kurumu's squeal was also muted by the kiss as she felt hot, thick gunk spurting directly into her womb. She came again, her cunt massaging and milking more jizz out of his dick.

Naruto smiled as the girl clung on hard, panting but still semi-conscious, he kissed her neck and hummed, "Thanks for letting me fuck your pussy hard Kuru-chan~" He let her lean back in shivering pleasure, flicking her nipple in contemplation, "Now… that leaves either Hanabi-

"Not yet! You got to grope me, that should be enough to last."

"And…Tenten…" Naruto grinned wickedly, turning to the brunette. She had migrated to a table and had her face down on it as she masturbated to the memories of the several girls she had witnessed getting pumped by Naruto's dick.

Rolling them over, he pulled slowly out of Kurumu, leaving her to lounge on the pillows with her belly swollen. He laid a kiss on her bulging tummy and crawled off the bed. He wandered over to the lust-addled Tenten with a bit of a swagger, making his prick swing as it slowly rose back to arousal.

Tenten gave a squeak as something hot prodded her lower lips, which were currently being stabbed by her fingers. Said fingers now left her womanhood to grope and rub at Naruto's fat, spongy head while she turned to look at him over her shoulder. "D-do me too," she said plaintively, wiggling her tight ass back at him, "Right here. On this table. I-I dunno about being a girlfriend, but we can still be…f-fuck buddies, can't we?"

Naruto blinked at the proposal. "Hm…" He rubbed his cock-head all along her slit without penetrating, making her whimper, "Well, let's see…what do you girls think?" he asked.

"Not much of a difference, is there?" asked Hanabi teasingly.

Hinata didn't notice the question, too busy being intertwined and making out with Sakura.

Naruto shrugged and closed in, "Well… I can still fuck you right? So I suppose it doesn't matter about the name… but alright, we can be 'fuck buddies,' Tenten-senpai. Let's make sure to fuck a lot dattebayo~." He then swung his hips forward, making his dick have a clear swing of momentum directly into her pussy.

Tenten yelped as she felt it suddenly get pushed in, but moaned as Naruto began massaging her breasts and pushed slowly deeper, Naruto pulled out a little, and thrust in again! Causing Tenten to yelp once more.

Naruto grinned, and made this into his routine. True, it was a little awkward, having so stand on tiptoes so as to properly align his groin with hers, but it sure was sexy to see the leggy brunette bent over. And her tits _were_ as nice in his hands as they'd looked. Firm, perky, just a little bigger than a handful each, with light brown nipples that were hard against his palms. Her butt didn't have much of a jiggle to it, but it was still nice and round, firm flesh spanking against his hips with each answering thrust. And of course, her pussy was nice and tight. Hell, it might have been even tighter from all the training that she'd done, being a year older than him. "I remember where you live…" Naruto nibbled on her ear, "I can come over anytime… and fuck you whenever I want. You would _love_ that wouldn't you?"

The tightening of her deflowered cunt answered for her, making him chuckle and keep thrusting.

Tenten laid her head on the table in order to process the offer, still moaning while he split her cunt open. "Y-yyyesss, I'll let you c-come over and fuck me whenever you like! Let your Senpai drain your meaty dick for you~! I-I'll become a fuck-buddy for my cute Kouhai~!" Her eyes rolled up and she orgasmed from a thrust that managed to breach her own womb, "M-my Kouhai is f _ucking my love box, it's sssssooo deep…"_

Naruto laughed, though the rippling of her pink walls made him feel weak at the knees. "A-Ah~! Senpai's tight pussy feels so good on my hard cock~! I'm gonna fill you up with my last load of cum, Tenten-senpai~!"

"Y-yes! Dump all that hot, goopy dick-milk into my baby-room~!"

As the throbbing, meaty rod spurted warm liquid into her depths, Tenten decided that her first time having sex was _totally_ worth it.

GoF

As it turned out, Naruto didn't crumble when his fifth shot was fired. Throughout the rest of their session, his dick didn't become soft as he fucked the girls many different ways together; it was a sheer orgy of pleasure and motion, Hanabi would pat him on the back as they fucked a girl together, complimenting his new attitude. The fact that his subsequent cumshots were smaller was disappointing, but still sizable. He even managed

Finally, it all ended in a sticky mess of bodies all piled up on the large mattress, all of the girls snoring softly as they pressed against Naruto in the middle.

He himself, still had a boner because of the immensely tantalizing images around him. Currently it was jutting straight up, but a long, shapely, toned leg was hooked around it. Sakura was cuddled against his leg, pressing a soft, though flat chest against his thigh. Kizu's nose was buried in the crook of his neck, breathing deeply in her sleep. Hana lay curled between his spread legs, her warm breath wafting against his drained ball-sack. Ino was spooned up against Sakura's ass. Hinata had somehow wormed her way underneath him, using her huge melons as pillows for him.

Hanabi was currently fucking Kurumu doggy style. "HAH! Telling me I can't fuck you eh? Well look where it ended up; you filled with sperm and me screwing your snatch, don't try that tease thing with me, big-tits, it won't work." She gave one deep thrust, causing the blue-haired girl to gurgle happily in dazed bliss.

Naruto groaned as the leg crooked around his cock started to stroke it clumsily, pressing his shaft between calf and thigh. His hand found something warm and soft, so he squeezed it, drawing a cute moan from the sleeping Kizu. _Yep…life rocks,_ he decided, _If there's anything better than getting off with a sexy girl or two, I don't need it. Although…_ thoughtfully, he pulled the Inuzuka closer, molding her warm body against his, _I don't want to run the risk of things getting stale with these girls…I need more. I need to test myself against others, make them submit…I wonder what Ayame-nee-san looks like naked…_

Naruto was currently running off a pleasure high, so his mind was reaching to many possible places he was not sure of before. But still, he did have a new goal to his mind now, he wanted more girls willing to have sex with him.

Not only was it fulfilling and pleasurable, it also was great for the girls. He brought them together as great friends through fucking. It seemed to make the world better than anything, and nobody has really complained about it…even when his mother didn't like him going further, overtime he managed to wear her down to being able to touch a lot of her.

Next time, he might be able to do more with it…

Well, he thought as he started to drift off, at least he wouldn't have to go tomorrow without release this time.

When Kurumu, delirious with pleasure from her strap-on fucking, finally added herself to the pile of fucked bodies, her boyfriend had fallen asleep.

GoF

NS: So, still fairly long, but good enough.

Doom: Orgy, what more can you say?

NS: Oh, and Naruto takes not one, but _two_ girls' virginities in one go. Not to mention his relationship with Hanabi is getting better.

Doom: Any people giving shit about her character, kindly stop reading and find something else.

NS: Or at least learn to live with it.


	18. Partners

NS: The fuck train has no brakes! Not yet, at least, they're still being installed. And to think the previous chapter hasn't even been uploaded…KG! Where are you?

Doom: He's a lazy ass and we need to pick up the slack. Let's get to this next chapter and try to keep the short and sweet theme.

UO: At least there aren't any grimm.

NS: Sweet, yes. Short...have you seen the last few chapters? I mean, sure we've blazed through them, but…

Disclaimer: None of us own or make a profit off of Naruto.

Doom: If we did we wouldn't be fucking saying this fucking disclaimer.

KG: Boo. And for your information Doom, I've been a bit busy with projects on my head.

UO: And I actually have a life.

Doom: And why are you here then?

Chapter 17: Partners

When Naruto woke up, it was to the wondrous feeling of hands, stroking his sensitive morning boner up and down. He groaned, toes curling as the squeezing, gripping, silky palms coaxed precum out of his tip. The thick, oily liquid was allowed to leak down his shaft, lubricating it for the girls who'd decided to give him a handjob.

"Well now, look who's finally up," drawled Hanabi. Once again the younger Hyūga twin sat apart from the others, masturbating casually while she watched them pleasure him, "You have a nice sleep, Naru-chan?"

"Of course," he replied, trying to sit up. A pair of slender arms pulled him back down again, the back of his head being buried in warm, pillowy tits.

"Munyaa~" Hinata murmured cutely in her sleep, cuddling the smaller boy like a teddy bear.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" teased her younger sister, "Anyway, we've got a few hours left before we have to check out of here. Wanna blow a few more loads so you're not totally backed up later?"

"That would be nice," Naruto agreed, craning his neck to look at the other girls jerking off his increasingly slippery dick. Tenten and Hana seemed to have left while he was asleep, disappointingly enough. "But I don't think a big handjob's gonna do it for me right now."

Hanabi giggled. "My thoughts exactly! Why don't we get a bit…creative?"

"I'm listening."

GoF

"I'm not sure…I mean, it's sexy and all, but…" Naruto questioned, as Sasami and Sakura squashed their asses and backs against each other, sandwiching Naruto's dick between their cheeks.

"Sex was hard before you got into it; just enjoy the feeling of the room's most softest butt-flesh already, you're not going to be complaining about two fat asses rubbing on your prick." Hanabi then leaned back into Ino who was substituting as a pillow for her.

"Yeah, don't you like rubbing that fat thing all over my ass anyway?" huffed Sasami, "Don't be a hypocrite!" It was clear that some part of her was enjoying having him underneath her for once.

Sakura gave a wiggle, making sure to align her ass-crack with Sasami's as she trapped her boyfriend's shaft between their bountiful behinds. "J-just relax, Naruto-kun. You worked really hard to make us feel good yesterday, s-so we're gonna return the favor!" The blush that accompanied these words made Naruto's lips quirk in a smile.

"Well, if you girls really feel that way, then go on."

His prick was still lubricated with precum, making it easy for the two girls to slide their fat cheeks against his cock. It was as tough raising themselves up with their legs folded up underneath them, however. Sasami and Sakura leaned forward, leaving the top two inches of cock-meat exposed as they slowly, carefully started to drag their connected big butts up…and down…up and down.

Naruto hissed in pleasure as soft, velvety flesh enveloped his prick. It was slow, but _damn_ if it didn't feel good. At the apex of each stroke, he thought he felt their pussy lips kissing at the sides of his cock. Then, when they dropped, their booties quivered and shook as they impacted his hips. Looking at them side by side, he had to admit that Hanabi had had a point; Sakura's _did_ have a good deal more jiggle to it. "Mn…faster, Sasa-chan, Sakura-chan."

The girls grinned and complied, squatting up and down and jerking Naruto off with their fat asses. Up and down they went, Naruto stroking their thighs in appreciation. Hanabi got bored of the slow pace, however and leaned in to slap their asses hard, causing them to yelp. "You're ninjas aren't you? Show some fucking speed and milk his cock already!"

Naruto felt like he should have a say in how he was getting pleasured, but when their silky ass-meat started to bounce up and down, his protest faded into a happy fog. More precum spurted out occasionally, splashing on the girls' fat cheeks and giving them a slight shine. "J-jeez, quit squirting that stuff on us, dumb pervert," protested Sasami, blushing as the warm dollops of pre-nut gave her goosebumps as it met her gyrating posterior.

"B-but Sasami-chan, it m-means that Na-Naruto-kun's d-dick likes our big butts," Sakura pointed out, reveling in the slimy fluids spilling on her own ass. She gave a small moan of pleasure as her pussy suddenly became aware that it was _very_ close to the mighty rod that had conquered it the previous night.

"D-damn straight I do-ttebayo!" gasped Naruto, bucking his hips slightly as his dong was held prisoner by his girlfriends' bubble butts. "K-keep going! I want to cum all over your fat asses, you two~!"

"F-fine, y-you idiot, I-I'll do it…this time." Sasami near hump the side of his cock as she moved her hips, Sakura keeping the pace as well. Naruto grunted as their soft cushioned backsides made his balls clench until-

He fired, high into the air with great, thick blasts. It splattered all over their backs and butts like particularly obscene rain. The girls shivered at the warm goop as it coated their backs.

"Ahh…now my butt's gonna smell like cum all day!" the Uchiha complained half-heartedly, giving Naruto's prick one last hump.

"I know," moaned Sakura with a dazed smile, "Isn't it great?"

Naruto chuckled breathlessly. "Th-thanks, girls." He glanced over at Hanabi. "So, what next?"

His question was answered by a soft moan from underneath him. Hinata was finally waking up.

"Well~" drawled Kurumu, how was lounging alluringly on the mattress, "I think _I_ have an idea~"

GoF

"Now Naruto, keep your eyes closed… and tell me, who is who, from the size of their knockers as they rub them on you." Hanabi put her hands over Naruto's eyes as he grumbled good-naturedly. His head was laid on her soft lap with the two bustiest girls in the room preparing to titty-fuck him at the same time.

"I'm not so sure about these 'party games' you like so much."

"Hey, it's fun, people have a good time, and people get a prize in the end, what's not a game in this scenario?"

"Also, NO TALKING you two! I want to make it hard for him for a reason."

The two ladies complied, except for a small giggle, but Naruto couldn't really place which side it came from. The tit flesh was heavy and their nipples brushed against his crotch, but he didn't really have so many titjobs to compare for Hinata, and Kurumu hadn't the pleasure yet.

He couldn't really focus well in the first place. Since his hard cock was in the middle of a pair of rubbing breasts, it was hard to judge who was who. Maybe he should have compared the girls' sizes more, seemed like it would have made this challenge easier.

He heard soft moaning, and he was sure it was coming from the right side… they were smaller breasts, but again whose were they? Her skin was was smooth and soft, and her melons squished and flattened against his body so easily. She put her hands to the sides of her bust, pressing her nipples together in order to tease his engorged shaft. Warm, moist breath wafted against his foreskin-covered tip.

The other girl's breasts were much larger, the skin just as soft, but it had a touch more firmness to it; not a noticeable difference unless the two girls were right next to each other like this. This girl's technique had her hoisting her jugs up against his shaft and spilling over to the other girl's side clumsily. It was almost like she was inexperienced with this…

He smiled. One hand came to rest on the side of the right girl's soft melon. "This one's Hina-chan." His other hand groped at the girl on the left. "So this one's Kuru-chan."

"Aw man!" Hanabi complained, taking her hands off of Naruto's face, "I was sure you'd trip up!"

Naruto grinned and looked up, only to stumble mentally when he saw the two in a fierce lip lock, still lathering his dick with their breasts. They disengaged and smiled at him, Kurumu with a teasing look and Hinata with a demure one. Both expressions made his cock twitch.

"Heh. Almost fooled you, didn't we?" asked the blue-haired girl, still trying to smother as much of his long shaft with her marshmallowy tits as possible.

"Do you like this, Naruto-kun?" was Hinata's question, still rubbing her hardening pink nipples against his shaft, "Y-you've been paying a lot of attention to butts lately. A-are you getting tired of my breasts?"

"Aw, of course not, Hina-chan!" he said soothingly, patting her on the head, "I wouldn't turn down your big titties for anything! Although, your ass is pretty big too, y'know."

The sweet Hyūga blushed and ducked her head, as if trying to hide her face in her cleavage.

"Oh no you don't!" said Kurumu sternly, "Get those cute lips over here!"

And thus Naruto watched as the two buxom girls started to make out again, drool drizzling from their chins to pour into their combined cleavages and his own leaking cock-head. Naruto couldn't be aroused much more than that, and quickly found his dick pumping to release his load. The girls then lowered their lips, and started kissing the sides of his cock gently, strings of saliva from their mouths coming down on the head.

All the while they continued squeezing and pumping at his prick with their milk-jugs, massaging the veiny rod with pillowy-soft flesh as their lips peeled down his foreskin and started to make out with his tip. Finally, his balls clenched once again, and both of them gave a final lick to either side of his shaft, setting him off a second time.

Their faces were covered in jizz, as well as their tits, they finished with another makeout session, swapping cum between them.

Naruto relaxed and smiled.

Life was great…

GoF

 _And suddenly life is even better than before,_ Naruto thought with a loopy grin. Once the two blue-haired girls had peeled their cum-splattered tits from his cock, Ino and Kizu had descended on him for their turn. The precum coating his shaft was slurped up by their greedy tongues, replacing it with their spit instead.

The two took turns, yet also fought over who would start sucking on his cock. Kizu had a special connection to how deep she wanted to be on his cock, but Ino had raw talent and a competitive streak to her. When one was swallowing his shaft, the other was licking and suckling on his balls.

"Hey, you girls mind if I join in?" asked Hanabi suddenly, "I just remembered that I owe this guy some lovin' from yesterday." So saying she sat on him, pushing her wet pussy into his face as she lay flat along his body and started licking his dick. "Fua~ it really _does_ taste good! Heh, I guess I should have guessed from how sweet Hinata tasted after she was fucked."

"Hanabi…" Hinata mumbled quietly from the side. The last Naruto saw of her she was helping to lick the cum from Kurumu's face and tits.

"I bet you've got quite a lot of smegma built up since last night, haven't you? Lemme just…clean that up for you~"

He couldn't see her, but he most _definitely_ felt her fingers peeling down his foreskin before she swallowed his cock-head. Naruto moaned into her pussy as her warm tongue swirled around his pole, gathering up the congealed sperm underneath. At the same time a pair of mouths attacked his his testicles. There was scarcely an inch of his genitals that was not being bathed in saliva. As a thank you, he started to eat out the elusive, dirty-mouthed Hyūga girl.

"Oooooo~ That tongue isn't bad either, come on Naru-chan, let's see who can cum first eh?"

Naruto complied with the sudden bet, licking and sucking even faster, causing Hanabi's body to flush with pleasure. "Oh~? Getting a head start? Well then, I guess I should take off the kiddy gloves."

Naruto then felt her swallow his head…then his half his shaft…then more…then-

She swallowed the whole thing. Her tight throat was squeezing his entire member, and she moaned lightly at the taste of it all. Her pussy gushed slightly as eight inches of boy-meat filled her gullet. Her moans vibrated against his shaft, making his hips buck.

"Hey!" complained Ino, detaching from his right nut with a pop, "We're still here, you know!"

Hanabi didn't reply, except to grab Ino by the hair and shove her face back down into Naruto's ballsack.

Kizu was too busy trying to take his entire left ball into her mouth, sucking and slurping loudly.

Naruto did everything he could to pleasure Hanabi; nibbling at her lips, digging at her walls with his tongue, making out with her pussy, sucking on her clit…his hands dug into her heart-shaped ass, holding her in place. Of course, it was difficult to concentrate, what with the entirety of his shaft buried in her convulsing throat, her tongue wriggling madly along his shaft. And then she started to bob her head.

Naruto's eyes crossed as the suction on his prick seemed to double, his legs twitching while Hanabi dragged her mouth all the way up his eight inches, before plunging back down, gagging luridly. For a moment she actually pulled off entirely, only to spit a large gob of saliva onto the already slimy, twitching cock, jerking it off while she panted for air. Then, pausing to push Kizu's head back down into his sack when she looked up hopefully, the Hyūga went back down, swallowing his dick flawlessly.

Naruto couldn't help it, on the third trip down, the extreme suction caused his hips to buck and shot cum right down Hanabi's throat. She stayed in place until his cock stopped twitching, simply enjoying the feel of hot, sticky semen blasting directly into her stomach. The heat washed through her naked body until she finally drenched the blond boy's face with her juices.

"There, don't say I'm not generous, you got a taste as well." She smirked as she turned around and leaned into Naruto, smiling. She then gave him a short kiss on the nose and stood up stretching.

"Alright then, time for me and Hinata to be getting home before dad send the guards after our 'would-be-kidnappers!' Let's get going Nee-chan. I'll square it with Ageha-san so she won't bother you when you leave."

Naruto waved the two girls off as they got dressed and left the room. Sakura and Sasami were making out quietly, their legs tangled together. Kurumu also got dressed and ended up leaving, blowing him a kiss.

Ino and Kizu…were still attached to his balls. _Hm…_

GoF

[The next day]

After the debacle of debauchery from the previous nights, it seemed almost impossible that Naruto's dick would be back at full strength when he woke up on Sunday. Nevertheless, his boner stood proud, having somehow slipped out of his pajama pants in order to tent his blankets. _Least it wasn't one of those messy dreams,_ he thought, getting up and stretching. He left his throbbing erection alone; it would calm down after a while until he and his mother got to the bath-house.

Boy would the ladies be surprised when he got turned on.

…He honestly didn't know how to describe it. Thankfully, the idea that he only got hard once a week would discharge any suspicion on him. Also, another two inches would doubtlessly impress them. Maybe even loosen their inhibitions a little. Plus, Kurenai would be there; he wondered how she'd been affected by his throat-fucking.

His breakfast was made a little more enjoyable by his mother's early-morning attire. Kushina was clad in little more than a sport's bra and some short-shorts; over the last few months, she'd come to enjoy wearing so little at home. Naruto disguised the thumping sound from under the table with a cough. Needless to say, the mental image of his parents in skimpy clothes made hiding his hard-on rather difficult when it came time for him and his mother to go to the baths.

Fortunately, it being a Sunday morning, not many people were out on the streets, meaning that it was not all that difficult to hide his erection. He made sure to stay close to his mother, hiding his small form behind her long legs and looking inconspicuous.

When they entered the bathhouse, Naruto decided to abandon all secrecy as he stripped off his clothing. After all, today was the day he was meant to be hard, a few minutes early wasn't that strange of a time for it to happen.

Kushina didn't notice his extra length; no, that honor went to Anko, ten seconds after walking into view. "Hot damn, did your cock get bigger since the last time or am I seeing things?" she asked, eyes locked onto the bouncing dick.

Of course, everyone else also looked over, staring at the nude boy, who blushed but didn't try to hide it. "...Anko, I would slap you right now if I wasn't so shocked at this new development, Kushina! What happened?!" Kurenai asked in panic. She was wearing a smaller towel than the usually conservative one she usually took for the bath.

"E-eh?" The red-haired mother uttered, looking down at her son's eight inch rod, "T-this is new to me too! Socchi, are you alright?!"

"Um…" the blond scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Well, yeah, I guess. It pretty much feels the same, except there's, y'know, more of it."

"This… could this have happened over the week, a, second puberty or something…" Kurenai muttered in thought, "No, last few days it… URG, uh, m-maybe it did this over the week, y-yeah…"

"Well…what really changes anyway? So he gets a bigger package, just jerk it like always right?" Anko said.

"Hmm, it might be prudent to expect that some things might be different now, a extra few inches is unlikely going to be the only difference," Hisago commented, lying back like nothing else was different.

"Maybe…" Mikoto murmured in agreement, nodding speculatively, "Still, there's something intimidating about seeing it like this. I mean, he's still going through puberty, isn't he? His penis might end up growing even bigger."

Anko cackled. "Hah! If that happens, even Hara-san's tits might not be able to hide it!"

"Anko…not now." Kurenai sighed, rubbing her head in exasperation, "Look, for now let's keep to the normal routine. Uh, who-who's turn is it this time?" She fought down a furious blush at the memories of her private times with the boy in question.

Hara raised her hand. "That would be me. Come over here, Naruto-kun. I'll take care of you."

It was a simple statement, but when delivered in the current context in her soft, sweet, motherly voice, Naruto's dong hardened almost painfully, veins bulging with supplied blood. "O-Okay, Oba-chan," he said shyly, and went over.

The Hyūga matriarch smiled encouragingly and sat on the rocks, patting her thigh invitingly. "Alright sweetie, just lie down like this…"

GoF

The session at the baths went more or less as expected, with Hara stroking his dick until he came, plus providing him with the a great view of the underside of her gargantuan boobs. The woman had been most shocked to find that his discharged semen was far thicker and stickier than before.

After that, though, things went as normal.

Now, he was at home with his mother, he expected the routine to continue, him hiding in his room while she stripped off to more form fitting clothes. And for a while, it seemed to be like that.

Until a knock on his door came.

"Socchi! Time for that tutoring I promised you!"

Naruto blinked, looking up from the scroll he'd been reading. Distantly he recalled that his mother _had_ mentioned something like that. At the time he'd been balls-deep in Kurenai's throat, so he had trouble remembering exactly what she'd said… "Er, coming, Kaa-chan!" He got up and exited his room.

He found Kushina in the living room, kneeling by a kotatsu with some paper and calligraphy brushes set up.

…Aaaaaand not only that, wearing a tank top and short-shorts.

This was going to be a challenge.

"Alright, so, I figured we'd first make sure your skill with Kanji would be the first thing we focus on. Of course, I know that it's boring since we're not actually using ninja skills yet, but you do exercise for taijutsu and leaf exercises for Chakra control, so good calligraphy should naturally come before Fūinjutsu."

"Uh…alright," said Naruto slowly, trying to absorb the deluge of information that had just come from her mouth. He sat down at the low table, picking up the brush carefully. "Um…so, where do I start?"

"Well, first you should get used to writing neatly. Go through all the Hiragana as neatly as possible," she said sternly.

 _Don't want much, do you?_ he asked mentally, sweat-dropping. "H-hai…"

GoF

"Well…that's why I'm tutoring you I suppose." Kushina noted as she looked at her son's attempts at all of the Hiragana. It was rather sloppy… but not the worst she'd seen; that dubious honor went to her husband's first attempt.

"Now, let me show you how to draw each one neatly and coherently, just keep on following the movements until they are perfect. Repetition is the best form of practice."

That was something that all of Naruto's girlfriends would agree on. So he practiced, going through the proper strokes and producing all 46 Hiragana, five times over.

"Good, good. Or, at least, not a bad start. Now…" she took a piece of paper, borrowed Naruto's brush and quickly scribbled down a small, circular design, "Don't worry about size or anything, just try and write down a word or two in this shape. No need for a 'maru' or anything."

Naruto chucked nervously and tried to follow through, bending the writing around-

"No no, here, let me help."

Kushina then reached forward and _pressed_ against Naruto's shoulder. He froze as her assets squished lightly against him. He blushed a little as she did so, and tried to concentrate on the way her hand was guiding his own. But it sure was distracting, feeling that warm, firm orb on his upper arm. A stray thought, wondering whether his mother was wearing a bra under that tank top, had him stirring under pants.

"Yes, there you go!" she said brightly, giving him a hug as he accomplished her instructions, "Now just do it two or three more times."

He nodded, not looking at her for fear that her happy face might provoke a more lustful reaction from him. As it was, she giggled at his blush, mistaking it for embarrassment.

However, after that, Kushina simply would not back away. She remained pressed against her son, warming him up with her body heat and occasionally squeezing him with a hug when he did something right. At one point, while taking a break, he gave her an affectionate nuzzling in the crook of her neck, which made her coo and ruffle his hair, as well as sneaking a quick squeeze of her velvety thigh.

At some point, the strap of her tank-top fell a little, exposing just a tad more milky breast-flesh than Kushina might have intended and baring a shoulder alluringly. Naruto was playing with fire at this point, but Kushina was distracted by teaching, so he continued to lean into her. At this point Kushina gave up sitting side by side, and instead placed the small boy between her thighs and snuggled him back into her chest. He grinned as he leaned back comfortably as they continued the lesson.

"Now, these sorts of designs are meant for seals that have a more…outward function. Things like exploding tags, releasing a stored jutsu, things like that," she lectured, sketching a circle with a kanji in the center, along with several branching lines come off it, "I'll explain the parts of it later, but for now that's what it is. This," she drew drew a series of boxes made of tiny kana, "Is for seals meant to affect the thing they are drawn on. Creating sealing scrolls and enhancing the effectiveness of objects."

"Can you use those on living things, Kaa-chan? Like your body?"

"Ah… yes Naruto, like you know, it can also be put on people. There are mundane things that can go on people using it… but there can also be bad ones, so make sure you know which is which. For instance…" She scooted back slightly, letting Naruto turn around as she pulled up the bottom of her tank top, exposing her flat, muscular belly. A brief frown of concentration had a spiralling seal fading into view on her skin. "This is a very important seal. It's used to keep a very powerful being locked away, so that it doesn't destroy everything. Hopefully you won't ever have to learn how to make this seal, Socchi…"

Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at the mysterious design. Not only did it look cool as hell, but somehow the swirling markings made his mother's body look even more enticing. Her position behind him also meant that her powerful legs were spread, with him sitting between them. She didn't seem to realize that her short-shorts were clinging tightly to her womanly mound. "It's really cool, Kaa-chan," he said wondrously, stretching out a hand to touch it.

Kushina let him, shivering a little as his warm fingertips traced the lines of the seal. It was rather…special for him to do this; it was after all her rather deep secret and fear. Mako had accepted it of course, but Naruto…well, it was a special kind of close to have her son touch and acknowledge it. So she didn't complain or think it odd when his hands were particularly thorough in examining her stomach and near her crotch, or the underside her her breasts.

Naruto was getting really greedy in this regard, but pulled back when he had his feel of his mother's nice body. "You have a very nice belly, Kaa-chan."

She blushed lightly. "Heh, thank you Socchi, makes a older woman like myself happy that she's still attractive even now." Because of that confidence boost, Kushina didn't see anything wrong with taking off her tanktop, causing Naruto's eyes to widen as-

She had a bra… of course she did, it was, she wouldn't have done so otherwise.

"It's getting warm in here, might as well get comfortable." She said lightly, Naruto nodded, and turned around again his his mother shuffled forward and resume the lesson, this time with Naruto getting a very nice feel of his mother's body against his back.

"Now, there are other designs of seals that can be pretty specific, plus you can combine them in various ways, especially when you get into which kanji you use for writing them-"

"Uh… Kaa-chan? Can I take off my shirt too? It's kinda warm."

"Oh? Of course Socchi, whatever makes you comfortable."

He couldn't get it off fast enough. once he put it to the side, he leaned back into Kushina's embrace, this time skin to skin, and he could feel her thinly clothed breasts resting on his shoulders and the low cut shorts in his lower back.

"So, our family has been masters of sealing for generations, ever since we lived in Uzushiogakure. Hell, I taught your father everything she knows about seals! Though she kinda tends to forget about that, dattebane. It makes me really happy to know that I can pass these things on to you."

"Really?"

"Mm." Kushina's voice turned soft, "Even when things have become so…difficult, we'll always have these moments together…that made it worth it. Take your recent problem with your penis, it was… outside of my comfort zone, but… eventually we got past it, and now I'm here, teaching my growing boy my favorite parts of being a ninja." She hugged into his happily, "I wish your sister and father were here more. We could have become such a happy family if we had more time together…"

Naruto contemplated those words seriously, for once forgetting the arousing situation.

"Don't worry Kaa-chan, I'll always be here."

"No no Socchi, don't let me tie you down; you're a free spirit, you'll find a girlfriend, get married and soon have to make your own way in life." She gave a rather wistful look at that, contemplating how mature and motherly it sounded.

"So? That doesn't mean I'll have to leave you Kaa-chan, I'll be here when dad isn't, and sis isn't either, so you don't have to be lonely."

"...Thank you Naruto," His mother said earnestly, wiping her eyes of a few stray tears, "You know just what to say. Here, these must be digging into your back..."

Naruto hid a happy grin as he turned his head to look at his mother backing up a little and unzipping her shorts, slowly drawing them up and off her long legs, giving a very distinctive set of curves on her ass and pussy. She smiled at his as she set them down and drew back in to hug him from behind.

"There, nice and cozy for my favorite little son." She kissed the top of his head happily, and nuzzed the back of his neck, "Now, let's get back to that lesson… thank you again Naruto."

"It's okay. I love you, Kaa-chan."

"I love you too, Naruto. Now, for determining the nature of a seal, you'll want to start off with layers. Put the symbol or kanji that you want to be expressed in the center, before connecting it to others to 'show' how you want that concept to be done. For instance…" she leaned in to sketch the kanji 火 (Hi) for 'fire,' "if you want to create something with a fire, you start by putting this in the very middle." She drew a perfect circle around it. "Next, draw more characters and connect them-" more circles, this time with wavy lines connecting them to the middle one, "-like this. See? Basically, you're telling the seal to 'create: fire.' Of course, it won't activate on its own; you need to put in chakra for that, but you get it, right?"

"R-right," said Naruto, biting his tongue in thought.

"Whatever 'concept' you want to add needs to have very specific modifiers added to it in order to be realized properly. Like, you can't just put 'water' and expect the seal to 'know' what you want done with it. You need to link in extra characters such as 'create,' or 'absorb' or even 'freeze' if you're clever about it, but even then, those special characters might need more to specify what exactly it means, this can go on and on until it will reach the intended result you want. But, it can also be very draining since the more complex the concept you are trying to make, the longer it'd take to make the seal, which can be lethal in the middle of a battle. Simpler seals take a lot more chakra to power due to the concept needing bridges to build the gaps. Oh, one other thing you can do with the center character is…" she carefully wiped away a small part of the middle circle and added a tiny circle to overlap with it, "You can directly modify the concept to be more specific. Changing the color of a fire, increasing the area of effectiveness for the overall seal, or even accelerating the process of the seal itself."

"A-Accelerating?" asked her son, his brain starting to overload.

"Eh? Ah, sorry, sorry! That's a bit of the more advanced stuff," Kushina apologized, blushing as she realized she'd been slipping into a mindset that required more knowledge to follow. "I'll… get back to this when you become a third year or maybe graduate, the point is, you can do a lot with Fūinjutsu. The only limits would be time, and chakra. Thankfully, you have as much time as you can with both between missions in the future, so don't be afraid to experiment… b-but make sure I'm there with you. I don't want you to accidentally try any explosive Kanji…"

Naruto chuckled nervously along with his mother, both of them imagining the many ways _that_ could go wrong. "Well, I guess that's enough for now!" groaned the redheaded woman, stretching her arms over her head, "Come on, I'll make some snacks."

"Okay!"

They both got up and walked toward the kitchen. Naruto found his eyes drawn once more to his mother's panty-clad rear. As she opened the fridge and bent over, he decided to be a little daring and place his hands on top of the lower small of her back, thumbs just brushing over her clothed private area. Kushina didn't really mind, as she had been hugging him partially naked for the better part of an hour, and was determined to find those snacks.

"Hm…we don't really have anything all that special to drink. Ne, Naruto, do you want milk or orange juice…?" she asked, glancing back at him. She froze as she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. "Ah…A-are you alright?" she asked carefully.

Naruto blinked. "Eh? Y-yeah, why?" Then he looked down and his eyes widened. _Oh shit!_ Without even noticing it, his boner had returned, _Did it even leave in the first place?!_ and was tenting his pants leg most conspicuously. Somehow, he hadn't even noticed its presence when he'd gotten up.

Slowly, Kushina stood up before turning around. "Naruto," she said, her voice shifting to a dangerous timbre, Naruto gulped as he was backed into the counter, in over a decade, Kushina hadn't gotten seriously angry, and even now she wasn't really directing it towards Naruto, but for a moment she nearly reached her peak 'Demon Kushina' anger.

It was a good thing that the Uzumaki family invested in soundproofing seals for this very situation.

" **WHY IS YOUR PENIS HARD A WEEK EARLY?!"**

GoF

While Naruto _had_ been planning to tell his mother that his cock got hard more than once a week, this was almost certainly not how he'd intended for the information to come out. He knelt in seiza in the living room, rather uncomfortable as his mother sat in the couch, long legs crossed as she glowered down at him. Her crossed arms accidentally pushed up her round bust, enhancing it to his eyes; even while scared of his mother, Naruto would not turn down the opportunity to get a stimulating eyeful.

Given the fact that he'd been stripped down to his boxers, which clearly outlined the tubular bulge running down his leg, just meant that there was no need to be discreet about it.

"So… you had in fact, several times in the week got this… hardening experience, and you never thought to tell me… for an entire year?"

"Ah… y-yes."

Kushina breathed out a harsh breath, "And WHY am I only learning about this now? And after Kurenai no less?"

"I…I didn't want you to feel like you needed to deal with it…" Naruto started, "Y-you and everybody else was helping so much, so I-I didn't want to make your efforts… well-

"Become pointless?" Kushina snapped a little, anger still bubbling underneath her expression.

"W-well… I, we didn't really get together much before Kaa-chan… w-when my penis hardened, and you promised to help me, it felt good… and then the next week, it felt great… we were havng so much fun and… I'm sorry Kaa-chan… I, I thought…"

Kushina's eyes softened a little, before shaking her head, "... And Kurenai?"

"S-She found out by accident, and, I promised her I would tell you soon, it's just… I was looking for the right time…I didn't want it to come out like this."

"Oh…" she sighed, unable to maintain her anger in the face of the young boy's almost tearfully contrite face. "Come here," she said, holding out her arms. When Naruto approached, she seized him and enfolded him in a hug, pressing his cheek into her breasts. "It's okay," she murmured, running a hand down his bare back, "Even though it ended up like this, I enjoyed the time we shared today."

"M-me too, Kaa-chan," said Naruto, trying not to think about how his boner was rubbing against her bare thigh, with only his thin, clingy boxers in the way, "T-the stuff you told me about was really cool…"

"But let's not change the subject," she said with false brightness, "If your thing doesn't get hard once a week, then how many times is it?"

"Ah…" Naruto _really_ didn't want to lie to his mother now, but he also felt that it would be a grievous error to tell her 'about 5 times a day.' "W-well…it sometimes varies. Recently it's been about four or five times…" he neglected to indicate the time period involved.

Kushina's violet eyes widened. "No wonder you've been needing so much extra help!" she cried, hugging him, "I need to thank Kurenai for doing so much…but! I should be there for you too!" She leaned in and looked into her son's eyes, "Naruto, does she do anything in specific, ah, or is it the same as in the baths?"

Feeling a little mischievous, Naruto admitted, "Actually, she uses her mouth most of the time."

"R-really? W-well…she HAS been laying off telling Anko off lately about that topic…s-she really does?"

"Uh huh, it…was to make sure you didn't see any stains."

"Hmm… clever and thoughtful I suppose." She nodded in thought, "Alright! If Kurenai can do it so can I! Here, I'll... uh, s-suck on your penis." She started off strong but soon lost steam and became meek in the end. Her face turned almost as red as her hair.

Naruto regretfully extracted himself from his mother's bosom in order to sit on the sofa next to her, leaning his head on the armrest and spreading his legs expectantly.

Kushina gulped quietly, reaching for his waistband while eyeing the thick package within. Slowly, she pulled down his boxers, Naruto raising his hips to help her. Her heart-rate sped up as more and more of that long, meaty pole was revealed, until finally its hooded head sprang free, smacking her lightly on the chin. She licked her lips nervously as she aimed the dick upwards. Hesitantly she opened her mouth and took the head into it. Naruto hissed as she latched on and…

"Kaa-chan…she also moved with it and licked as well."

Kushina mentally flinched, but gave a short nod and started bobbing slowly up and down on his upper shaft, making Naruto moan softly as his mother was doing one of his favorite sexual activities ever.

"Mmm…th-the bit under my f-foreskin too, Kaa-chan…" he requested, legs already feeling weak

She stopped moving, though her mouth continued to suckle on his concealed head. _Really? Even that really smelly part? Kurenai really did all of this dattebane?!_ But at the same time, Naruto's cock wasn't all that bad. It tasted vaguely of salt, with the tip carrying a sweet, tangy flavor that drew her attention (and her tongue) back to it over and over. The wet muscle swirled and licked around the end, tracing the slit in the center and edging up against the rim of his foreskin. _M-maybe it won't taste too bad…_

Then the tip of her tongue slid underneath, flattening against the firm, spongy flesh of his head. It was warm under his foreskin, and the salty taste was much stronger here. A sudden burst of flavor made her inhale sharply through her nose. Her tongue probed further, causing a mysterious gunk to pile up against it. _It's...it's filthy!_ But at the same time, she'd never tasted anything like it. The taste, like the musky stench that often accompanied Naruto's foreskin being pulled down, was overwhelmingly powerful. It was so strong that it almost made her jaw ache, her thoughts briefly sent into disarray.

Dazedly, she started scooping up mounds of the stuff, cleaning out the young boy's foreskin.

Naruto's fingers went through his mother's thick red hair as he enjoyed her unsure, yet enthusiastic movements as she bobbed up and down his cock. He felt his toes curls as her tongue ran along the underside of his foreskin. Already he was enjoying this new activity with his Kaa-chan. Once she reached the halfway mark, Naruto subtly began helping her movements, guiding his hands around her jaw line and the back of her head.

As Kushina found herself going deeper, she didn't notice Naruto's hands around her head, content as she tasted more and more of his shaft. Naruto took advantage of her complacency to grope around her breasts, enjoying the feel of the thin silk that blocked them, revealing their cushiony softness.

His mother gave a muffled moan, vibrating against his dong as he cupped her firm D-cup tits, kneading them through her bra. She raised her head, several inches of boy-cock sliding out of her soft lips before the edge of his bared prick-helmet caught against them. Kushina resumed slathering the mushroom-like tip with her saliva, before squeaking as some precum spattered against her tastebuds. The sweet taste and gooey nature of the fluid had her sucking harder, her cheeks hollowing as she instinctively tried to draw out more of it.

It was a very interesting taste; didn't compare to ramen, but it certainly was above a number of dishes…maybe even as high as her favorite one from that one stand from when she was younger. Was it still there? She made a vague note to visit again.

Naruto finally decided to make his move when she reached deeper than before, and grabbed at her head to push it even deeper. She gagged slightly in panic, and feebly pushed back at him, but gave up after several seconds as he inexorably pushed her up and down, going deeper and deeper each time on his dick. She was feeling heady and dizzy just like the many girls before that sucked on Naruto's cock, guzzling it down as her lips met his crotch with little ceremony other than a pseudo kiss.

The blond boy grinned as those soft, plump lips meet the base of his prick. "You're lips feel so nice, Kaa-chan," he purred, stroking his mother's hair as he gazed down at her face. Her violet eyes were glazed over, lips stretched lewdly around his girth. Her throat, bulging slightly from the outside, squeezed, rippled and swallowed up and down his length. Then, taking a firm grip on her head, Naruto started to work her up and down his schlong, feeling her hot gullet gliding along his meat. Her wet tongue left his shaft dripping with saliva, which was spread along by her plush lips as they kissed his groin over and over, rivulets of drool trailing down his ball-sack. "You look to pretty sucking me off, Kaa-chan~ I want to look into your eyes as I cum inside down your throat~"

Naruto grunted each time he pushed his mother's head down his member, reveling in the feeling of an older woman's throat, as well as the fact it was his Kaa-chan, one of the most beautiful women he knew. He loved feeling her swallowing his cock so much, part way through he stopped bringing her up his full eight inches to put her back down, instead he gripped both sides of her head and simply gave short back and forths with his last two inches, enjoying the sound of her gulping his dick rapidly. "Hah~! K-Kaa-chan's throat feels even better than Kurenai-san's~! I'm glad to have a mother like you, Kaa-chan! To suck her son's dick so much~!"

This quick and deep sucking soon made Naruto go to the edge once again, he jerked his hips and slammed her down hard, causing a final gulp, before he unleashed his load. "I'm cumming! Please take my semen down your tight throat, Kaa-chan~!"

Kushina couldn't really understand what he was saying, but she could tell from his tone of voice that he was happy. _Is he feeling good?_ she wondered sluggishly, feeling his fat cock plundering her gullet ruthlessly, _Does he like using my throat to pleasure himself?_ The shaft started to swell, throbbing as her thoughts became woozier. _Hah~ I'm so happy that my son is enjoying himself…_ she thought light-headedly, feeling something hot and sludge-like pouring into her belly, _I love you, Naruto…_

Naruto sighed blissfully as his mother swallowed gently, milking his prick some more. "Haaah~ that was good…" slowly he started to extract his dong, the vacuum seal formed by Kushina's plump lips making him tingle from the suction. Finally, with a squeak he blasted one last decently-sized wad of sperm into her mouth before the head came free with a pop.

Kushina lay limply on the couch, only barely conscious with a trickle of cum trailing from her mouth. She did not resist when her son rolled her onto her back and started groping at her tits, slipping his hands under her bra to massage his mother's mammaries directly. He rolled and pinched her nipples between his fingers, listening to her moaning gently.

He then pushed it up, marveling at the large, round, full breasts that had fed him when he was younger, he tilted his head a little…before leaning in and sucking on the end of it, squeezing the tit as he did so. Kushina moaned, her hands unconsciously latching onto Naruto's back as he leaned over her, his erection coming back as he grinded into her panty-clad mound, Naruto wished he could stick it in here and now…but not yet. Eventually, but not when she was on the verge of waking.

Instead he continued to suck at her bountiful boobs, squeezing on them as well, she moaned loudy as his dual grinding and suckling combined with one another. He felt her give a familiar shudder of an orgasm, and indeed, he felt a sudden twitching from her pussy as well, her panties dampening against his boner.

Naruto grinned as Kushina came, and moaned in enjoyment as he himself got a warm taste of milk. He made sure to suck every little drop out as well; it tasted just as sweet as he remembered when he was younger. He pulled back, wiping his lips happily. "...Kaa-chan, you really are sexy…I'm so happy we were able to do this." He crawled up along her semi-conscious form, his cock trailing up her belly, between her tits and back to her mouth, before turning around and positioning himself over her in a 69 position. "In fact…why don't we go again? I've still got a load or two in my balls for your pretty mouth, Kaa-chan. Hah~ I hope you like sucking my dick as much as I like getting off…Why don't I eat your pussy as thanks? Then you can cum too!" Working his hands under his mother's wide hips, Naruto raised her lower body into the air. He grunted from the effort; his mother was _far_ heavier than his girlfriends. "Th-these panties always look so hot on you, Kaa-chan," he panted, sliding his hands underneath to peel them off, "I've always wanted to see your pussy like this~"

Her legs fell to either side of his head, and so the weight was thankfully draped over his shoulders in a leg lock. He pulled the panties behind his head and left them there, just to stare at the pleasure underneath, spread and inviting. "Haa~ Kaa-chan~! I hope you don't mind sucking me off when I get hard anymore! If I have one left after school, I'll save it for you, so please, let me stick it down your throat~!"

He then reached forward and started licking at her entrance, causing another low moan from her mouth. Naruto wasted no time in thrusting and going deep into her mouth again, her small gulping and slurping aroused Naruto as he stuck it deep inside once again. This time however, he was focused on pleasuring his mother, so he continued on her lower half.

He gripped at her ass, rubbing it all over as he mashed it against his own face happily, enjoying the experience of having his mother in such a vulnerable position. As her thighs subconsciously clamped around his, he continued kissing and slurping at her pussy lips. They squished slightly and wetly against his own, sweet and sour juices trickling forth for his waiting tongue to wipe up. He sucked at her pink slit, playing it with his tongue, all the while raising and dropping his hips to spear his mother with his dick. Feeling her clit emerging from its hood of skin, he switched to sucking on that, which only made her powerful thighs squeeze him harder.

Another shudder, and she orgasmed once again. Naruto dutifully lapped it up as she did so, and gave a balls deep thrust into her throat in response. Said testicles piled onto her face, filling her nose with a familiarly powerful, musky, sweaty smell. She gurgled around the meaty pole in her throat, face flushing as her head swam. Her eyes were having trouble focusing…her recently-awakened self was only greeted by the sight of her son's balls, before slumping into hazy bliss and unconscious suckling once again.

"Fua!" gasped Naruto, pulling away from his mom's pussy to take a breather. "You've got such a sexy body, Kaa-chan," he moaned, stroking her thighs as they lay on either side of his head, "Your legs are so soft and strong, and your ass is big and round…whenever I see you in your underwear, I just wanna grab you and rub your body as much as I like… Ne, since we've come this far, you'll let me do that, right? You won't mind if I stare at your naked body, will you? I can touch your body now~ Kaa-chan's hot body~!" With another moan of longing, he dived back in, french-kissing her twat more fervently than before.

All the while he jerked his hips, rubbing against her body. He loved every second he made her body squirm and twitch as she was awash with pleasure, eventually he slumped with her body back onto the couch, now adding in a more active thrusting down inside her, and eventually he finally began approaching his own second load, just after his own Kaa-chan's fourth orgasm. With that in mind he drew back, licking his lips he sighed as he gave one final bounce on her face, and came inside her.

He simply enjoyed the afterglow…this was something he delighted in doing with her. Kushina might not know it, but Naruto loved and lusted for her body. Eventually he'd be able to fuck her like all the other girls. He'd make sure it would be special as well, just him and her together until they collapsed; he was already looking forward to it.

After making some quick adjustments, he made her kneel in front of him with his cock still inside her mouth, in a similar position that Kurenai had adopted for their own sessions. He took a second to look at her face, and brushed away a stray hair. Smiling at her sleeping expression, with her lips parted in a ring around his girth, he spent the next few minutes simply staring at her with equal amounts of adoration and arousal.

"...Kaa-chan...I hope you look forward to these times as much as I do," he said softly. With that he withdrew from her just enough that he wasn't restricting her air, and waited, looking over her face with a calm sort of serenity.

"Hnn…" mumbled Kushina, stirring as she slowly came back to her senses. There was something hot and fleshy pulsing in her mouth, but it wasn't as hard as before. She gave a suck, and her eyelids fluttered as a rope of something sticky trickled onto her tongue. Finally, she pulled off with a pop, smiling up at Naruto. "How…how wazzat, sweetie?" she asked, coughing a little, her speech and mind still foggy,"You feeeeelin' be'er now?"

"...Yeah Kaa-chan, you were the best."

She giggled, kissing his thigh lightly. "Mm…jus' tell me nex' time your thing gets a stiffy. An' tell Kure-chan that she can leave it ta me." So saying, she stood up, stretching luxuriously, letting her exposed tits jiggle slightly. She also didn't comment on her panties being partway down her legs, only letting them drop and bending down to pick them up.

Naruto stared, wide-eyed at his mother's bubble butt as she walked away, swaying slightly with her natural movements. He looked down at his cock, already beginning to harden as she walked into the next room over.

"Naruto? We didn't really have snacks yet, what do you think we should have?"

Naruto grumbled and decided, that ever happened, he'd think on it later. For now, he needed to cover up and eat some junk food with his Kaa-chan. Deep thought later, time with parental figure now.'

As he dug into some brownies, he eyed her still-nude form speculatively. Before this, Kushina would have at least adjusted her bra to cover up, as well as gotten a new pair of panties. He vaguely remembered declaring passionately that he would love to be able to ogle his mother freely, but…could it be? She might just still be a little out of it from being face-fucked.

Well, there was one way to tell… carefully, he reached out and gave her boob a gentle, but still blatant squeeze. The redheaded woman jumped with a squeak, but only gave him a reproachful pout and did not force him to let go. "Naruto dear, please don't pinch me so hard; it doesn't hurt, but please warn me when you're going to suddenly get curious."

"R-right…" he replied, frowning thoughtfully. Her breast really did feel nice in his hand, round and warm…

GoF

The following day it was back to classes. The day went by rather quickly, the only attention Naruto gave was at Iruka's tutoring and his usual sexual sessions with the girls.

Ino had been quite happy to get him off with her pussy, laying her sleek legs across his shoulders as he plowed her. Surprisingly it had been pretty difficult to get ahold of the other girls. Hanabi had been absent entirely, with Hinata looking quite distressed about something. She'd only shaken her head when he asked her what was wrong, though. Sasami had declined, citing that her sister Tami was coming home from a mission and she didn't want her noticing the smell of jizz. Kizu and Sakura had been quite accommodating, giving him a sloppy blowjob followed by a buttjob respectively.

"Hah…" he sighed as he walked down the streets, "I'm bored…maybe I'll go get some ramen. I've got enough for a bowl or two…"

And so he did so, he walked the familiar road until he came to the Ichiraku Ramen stand, and took a seat.

Surprisingly, the only one there to man the counter was Erina, looking a little bored, but she perked up immediately once she sighted Naruto. "Ah! Hello, Naruto-san! Are you hungry?"

"Yup! Today was pretty slow at the Academy, so I thought I'd come and eat here," he said, taking a seat at the counter, "So, let's see…" he checked his pockets for money, "I'll just start off with the Shrimp Surprise, Garlic Twist with butter infusion aaaaaand… a pork, extra carrots."

She nodded, smiling happily at his words, "Coming up Naruto-san~"

Naruto sweatdropped slightly as she ducked into the back. For some reason, the young woman had become surprisingly warm towards him when he'd started making very specific ramen orders. Her behavior was mystifying to him, but she was pretty happy. Maybe she liked cooking to order? _Hm._

...Fuck, was he really that dense?

He gave himself a light slap to the face to accommodate that fact; all the times he'd had girls warming up to him intimately, or being extra nice, or other such things like that only meant one thing: she wanted to fuck him…maybe not consciously of course, since she didn't know about his dick, but still, she had some interest in him that was beyond friendship. Why? He wasn't sure. No reason not to find out, of course.

"Here you go!" said the blonde woman brightly, setting down three bowls in front of him. Aromatic steam rose from them, making his mouth water in anticipation.

"Thanks, Erina-san! Itadakimasu~!"

GoF

"...Hey, Erina-san, want to go on a date?"

The poor girl was carrying a set of pots as she moved to the sink, this unfortunately caused her to spin around rapidly and lose balance of them, causing them to fall with a loud crash. "E-eh?!" she yelped, her violet eyes wide with shock.

"Well, you like me, right?" Naruto asked, getting a blush from the eldest Ichiraku sister, "I figured I'd like to learn why, and a date would help out with that. What do you say?"

"W-well, that, see…" Erina poked her fingers together, making a incredible impression of Hinata. Was Hinata just like all girls were when they were shy or nervous? She blushed deeply, before looking to the side. "I-I'm sorry, y-you're just so, nice, and you are so positive, the way you talk when reciting orders is so sure and full of decisiveness…I'm sorry…"

"What're you sorry for? It's not like it's something to be ashamed of."

"B-but I'm so much older than you!"

"You're still younger than Kaa-chan," he pointed out with a straight face.

"U-uh, t-that isn't a good comparison, I-I mean me and you Naruto-san, I, and you're the daughter of the Hokage, a-and I don't think-

"Erina…go out with me."

"Eep!" She clapped her hands around her cheeks as they near glowed in red, she stared at him for a second… before giving a hesitant nod.

"Y-yes… I will."

"Okay!" said Naruto brightly, "How about Wednesday, late-ish in the afternoon?"

"A-alright."

"I'll have to stop at home first, but then I'll come here for you."

"R-right…"

GoF

Kushina pressed herself against a wall, wide-eyed at what she'd just heard around the corner. _D-did Naruto just ask out a girl twice his age? What happened to Hinata-chan, dattebane?!_

As her motherly instincts compelled her, Kushina knew she couldn't let something like this slide, come wednesday, there need to be some preparation made…

With that, Kushina walked off quickly, intent in discovering Naruto's secrets…

GoF

NS: And we'll leave it there for now. There, Hanabi finally did something with Naruto and Kushina went further with Naruto. Now quit complaining!

 **Youthful Energy Level 4:** _Just keep plowing ahead! Don't stop! YOSH!_

Sorry, exhaustion is a thing of the past; expect that stamina to be running all night and all day, well into the night, there isn't much that is going to sap you, any girl that manages to meet your stamina blow for blow is not human herself. Also, even if your nuts run low, you'll almost always have at least a bit of jizz for the lucky gal.

NS: Also, we now have the lovely Ichiraku (Nakiri) Erina in our sights! Is she different from how she is in her canon? Probably. But given her family life in canon, this can be excused.


	19. Taste

NS: Alright. After a little break, I'm ready to keep going. Let's see where this one takes us.

Chapter 18: Taste

[The next day]

After coming home, Naruto decided to relax a little before his impromptu date with the eldest Ichiraku sister. He wasn't sure what they'd do together, but hoped that it would prove enjoyable for both of them.

"Welcome back, Naruto!" called his mother from another room.

"Tadaima," he said automatically. Then he passed through the same room as her and stopped, his eyes widening.

Kushina was in the nude, standing by a cabinet and looking around for something to eat. She gave him a small smile, but didn't move to cover her bare breasts. They stood proudly, round and firm without the slightest sign of sag, even without her bra. Her round ass swayed slightly as she shifted from foot to foot, like a glorious sculpture, firm and nearly artistic as it curved down into her long legs. "...Naruto?"

He shook his head and smiled back, a little wider than necessary. "Yeah, hello Kaa-chan." She smiled back and turned to the cabinet again

He walked forward, put his hands on her ass, causing her to jump. "Mou! Come on, I told you to let me know before you do that, Naruto! Your hands are cold..."

Naruto grinned, "Then let me warm them on your body, Kaa-chan." His hands sank into warm, firm, motherly butt-meat.

"Oh, alright, I suppose that's fine." She turned back to her task, and Naruto started feeling her up, his hands rubbing along her toned body. He was careful to make sure his dick wasn't too close, as he felt out the shape of her thighs, as well as tracing lines along her slender waist. His hands made their way up, rubbing her stomach, causing Kushina to give a small giggle, and then he cupped her breasts, weighing them in his hands happily. "A-ah, Naruto, please don't touch that part please?"

Naruto complied, a little put down, but settled caressed her outer tit flesh, avoiding her nipples. He had a promise to himself to look into the strange circumstance that made this possible, just so he could adjust the rules a little more in his favor. "Ne, Kaa-chan, I'm gonna go out soon."

"Is that so?" Kushina replied casually, smiling as her son hugged her with his small, slender body, "What for?"

"Ah, well," Naruto chuckled nervously. His hands returned to her wide hips, rocking her back and forth slightly as he imagined fucking his mother, "I kinda asked out a girl. Erina-chan, one of the sisters at Ichiraku Ramen. We're going on a date."

As he said this without looking at her face, he did not see the brief frown that crossed Kushina's face. "Ah…but what about Hinata?"

"Oh, well, she doesn't really mind stuff like that." This was perfectly true; after their first date, the buxom Hyuuga had blushingly told Naruto that she didn't mind him dating other girls, so long as she 'had a place in his heart.'

"Oh? That was nice of her."

"Yeah, she's really sweet."

Kushina however, was terribly confused, 'doesn't really mind stuff like that'? As in she didn't mind him trying out other girls before he made a made commitment? Was Hara's child really _that_ saintly and understanding? Hara of course was also a very kind individual, but even she had her moments of jealousy and anger.

"...Kaa-chan? Can you suck my penis today when it gets hard?"

"U-uh…of course Naruto, we already promised on this, are you sure today is when it gets hard?"

"Well, if it wasn't yesterday…"

"Ah, fair enough, don't be afraid to end the date early if it comes up during it."

"Ah, it's fine, I can hide it well."

"So I figured." Kushina smiled ruefully, not minding at all as Naruto let his hands fill up her inner thighs, "Alright Naruto, I need to deal with today's dinner, so if you can…"

"Alright." Naruto smiled, as he gave a final squeeze to her nice ass and let her walk, still following her bouncing assets with his eyes. He made his way to the door. "I'm off!"

"Have a nice time!" she called after him as he left. As she heard the front door slam shut, though, her eyes narrowed. "There's no way he'd just ask out an older girl like that-ttebane," she grumbled to herself, "I need to get to the bottom of this!" So saying, she started dressing herself.

"I might be retired, but I still know a few tricks…" She then leaped out the window, running down the wall until she made it to the ground, landing perfectly. Then she quickly jumped into the bushes, just as Naruto exited the building and made his way down the road. And so it went, her darting between objects to follow the boy.

GoF

Naruto's eyes lit up as he approached the Ichiraku stand. Erina was standing in front of it, dressed in a long skirt and a modest sweater.

"Heh~? There's the smooth operator now!" called Ayame from inside the stand.

Erina jumped and looked around, spotting Naruto quickly. "Ah, Naruto-san!"

"Hey Naruto~ I see you ensnared big sis; we knew she had a crush on you, but I didn't think you would ask her out so soon." Ayame practically beamed, while Erina blushed hotly.

"Hehe, well, I happen to know someone at school who has the same kind of personality around the girl she likes, so it was easy to put together," said Naruto easily. The only lie in that statement was that it was himself that Hinata liked, not another girl. Well, most of the time.

"A-Anyway!" interrupted Erina, coughing into a fist to regain her composure, "W-what did you have planned for today, Naruto-san?"

"Erina-chan, we're dating, you can drop the honorific." She flushed even more, making Ayame laugh behind her.

"I-I… W-WELL, I...N-Naruto…Naruto-kun." She was positively adorable, Naruto didn't mind that she added -kun instead, but instead held out his arm. Erina took it in her own, and they both went to town, Naruto explaining the plans he had for today.

"Well, I was thinking that we could take a walk around town, see if there would be some place you'd like to go. I wanna get to know you, after all."

"Th-that's…" the blonde woman felt like her head was going to burst into flames.

Ayame smiled as she watched them go. "Have fun!" she called, waving after them.

"Ayame, don't tease Eri-nee," chided the dark-haired Megumi, "Soon, you will also find another girl to date, and despite Eri-nee being mature, she has her limits."

"Ah come on Megu-nee, it's so adorable our big sis is having a date! With a younger girl too… well, ninja are known to mature quickly I suppose. Naruto is going to be the sweetest girl for her."

Neither of them noticed the red-haired form hiding in an alley across the street. Nor did they notice when the woman it belonged to vanished.

GoF

The two blonds wandered along the streets of Konoha, arm in arm. Naruto was happy to be in the company of such a lovely young woman, while Erina could scarcely believe that she was actually going on a date.

Kushina meanwhile was stalk- uh, chaperoning the couple, hiding in the crowds as they walked side by side happily.

"Ne, how does that place look?" asked Naruto. He pointed to a small, quaint-looking cafe that had a few people sitting there.

"The food is mediocre and feels like a- UH…s-sure." Erina cut off awkwardly, smiling as Naruto led her to a table, where she hurriedly used the menu to hide her face.

"What? Do you not like it?" he asked.

"Th-that's not…um, w-well, to tell the truth I'm a bit of a…a picky eater," she admitted, glancing at the menu.

"Really? Even though you cook such great ramen?" asked Naruto.

"Well that's because I'm just a good cook; I have no fault in my cooking," she said with more than a hint of pride, "I go above and beyond…but most see it as a living, rather than an art. So, more than likely, you will find less than than satisfactory food, and people just buy it because it feeds them." She sighed heavily. "I wish there was some form of job that lets people test and critique foods, that way people would know if they're getting their money's worth, and chefs would be more motivated to make better food because of it."

"Hm," hummed Naruto, thinking over her words, "You make it sound like people don't enjoy that sort of food. But if that were true, those sorts of places probably wouldn't get any business at all; no one would want to pay money for food that doesn't taste better than what they eat already, right?"

"No-no, that's not what I mean…look, order the Chicken ramen."

"Uh… why?"

"Please, I want to make a point."

With that, a waiter came by, and took their orders…but glared daggers at Erina as she walked away. "A story behind this I presume?"

"Uh…Suffice to say, I took it upon myself when I was younger to tell them all what I thought of their food… it, kind of got me blacklisted from most restaurants in the area."

Naruto blinked. "That's kinda harsh, don't you think?"

"Well, I might have said some rather harsh things myself… such as 'did you mistake this dishwater as soup or was it always this thin?' Or, 'the aftertaste of this cucumber tastes like you cut it with a rubber knife…'"

"I-is that so…?" Naruto mumbled, sweatdropping.

"Yes…I admit I might have…been a little difficult with my words."

"Well, we haven't been kicked out of here yet," he pointed out, trying to see the bright side of things… before a chief sharpened her knife threateningly in their direction.

"They don't turn down business…doesn't mean they have to like it however…"

"Geez...you'd think they'd get over some criticism, dattebayo!"

"Yeah, I suppose they never really had a challenge, or someone to question it, so they must take up some pride for it…" The waitress then put the bowls in front of them, a little more than necessary on Erina's side causing it to spill, and then walked off.

Erina then paused, and then looked off in a certain direction, "Well…there was an exception: a little run-down place a little way around the village. Despite it being some of the worst food I ever tasted, and saying as such, the girl there just smiled and said she'd do better next time…I never did get around to going back because of the negative retaliation from the others."

Naruto watched her regretful expression, drinking in his soup. To his mind, it honestly didn't taste all that bad; then again, he wasn't a picky eater. "Why don't we go there for dessert?" he suggested, "Then you can see whether she improved or not."

"...I'd like that, now, let me get back to explaining here." She pointed at the bowl, "Drink a little of the broth, go ahead."

Naruto did so smacking his lips, and shrugged, "Tastes alright to me."

"Well that's just it: did you ever want to just eat it all, quick and full of vigor like you do with our dishes?"

"...Well, no, actually."

"That's because it's just that, 'good', most people make the way they eat food only a general type of taste, 'good', 'bad', 'tasteless', and so on. They also distinguish 'spicy', 'mild', 'sweet' and so on, but when a picky eater tastes it, they look into every aspect of the flavor itself, instead of having an overview, they say all of the things they found good and bad about it, arriving at a conclusion."

She waved her hands at the dish itself, "It's obvious they haven't changed it much from when I was last here, the chicken was put into the dish too early; that's causing it to go soggy. Then they lack effort in the proper mixing of spices and thus make clumps, or water that is not flavored. Then the noodles are overcooked, causing them to bloat before they properly absorb the flavor thus making it bland. I take cooking very seriously, and make sure every aspect of a dish is perfect before I send it to a customer."

"You really love it, don't you?" Naruto observed, smiling slightly, "Do your sisters like it as much as you?"

"Ah… they aren't as refined, or passionate. They love to cook as well, but they are rather passive or laid back, not so proactive as me…I guess it's a good thing, so they aren't glared at by the owners of businesses when they go to buy groceries. Instead of striving for perfection, they follow other ways of cooking. Megumi…her dishes are the healthiest, outside of making ramen. She always knows how to make her food as agreeable to customer as possible. And Ayame sees food as simply a way to make connections and friends; it's not so much the food that's enjoyable, as it is the memories made around making and eating it, so a good dish means people will come back again to become regular customers."

"Hmm… okay, how are you so passionate then in… the harsh way? Why don't you just tell them the problems with the dish instead of just insulting it?"

"W-well… I was, rather mean spirited and haughty at the time, I'll admit. The fact is, the world needs to have a critic telling it what's wrong; it's how people improve, not just in cooking. 'Carrying things is hard and heavy work,' made a cart to carry the objects easily, 'it's hard to keep so many details in our heads,' made writing to remember by writing it down, 'there are too many of us in one place squabbling over one another for land like a bunch of idiots,' made civilization. While I won't go so far to say somebody criticized ways of life and that's how they changed, somebody has always been dissatisfied by something, so that prompted them to change for the better. Now that we're in an age where varying opinions and 'good enough' exists, so there has to be someone that tells the 'good enough' to get better."

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, well, if the Academy's taught me anything, it's that people can be pretty damn...er, drastic? Drastic, when it comes to 'getting better' at something, especially if it means being better than others. Improving is good, no doubt about that, but not if everyone comes into conflict over it, dattebayo." He scratched his head ruefully. "Or, y'know, something along those lines. It sounds right to me."

"Yes… I suppose you're right." She sighed, "It won't matter if I tell them, they will get defensive and try to say their way is right… unless I show them they are wrong." She nodded silently to herself, and Naruto vaguely felt like he did something bad, "Well, I'm done here, do you want to find that dessert now?"

Naruto agreed, and they left their money and unfinished bowls, much to the owners ire.

GoF

Kushina sat at one of the tables in the cafe, her back to the couple so that there would be less chance of them noticing her. With their in-depth conversation and debate (and since when could her son follow a philosophical conversation like that?!) they hadn't even realized that she'd been there. Truth be told, she didn't find the food all that bad, but she found herself being impressed somewhat by Erina's impassioned speech. While she was still suspicious of why the older girl was hanging around her son, she could at least appreciate that she wasn't just taking advantage of him…

"Excuse me, miss? Here's your check."

Kushina nodded absentmindedly, digging into her pocket…

And rapidly paling when she realized that she'd forgotten to bring her wallet with her, in her rush to follow Naruto.

And thus, the redheaded woman was forced to spend the afternoon as a waitress to pay off her meal, thus losing track of Naruto and Erina's date.

GoF

"Huh. This is pretty far," Naruto said, looking around at the neighborhood, "I don't think I've ever been this near the edge of the village. This is where that one place is, right?"

"Yes," said Erina, nodding, "It's a small place, but…well it has a certain 'charm,' I suppose."

As they walked, Naruto took a moment to appreciate Erina's figure; he hadn't had the pleasure of doing so since he hadn't been proactive in getting girls except by accident or Hanabi. Her hips, covered as they were by her skirt, were definitely wide enough to be noticeable through the cloth; her ass was just round enough to leave an impression through it. Her breasts were decently sized, hugged by her sweater enough to show how firm and perky they were. He wondered just what she was wearing underneath those modest clothes…

Then something caught his foot and he stumbled.

He yelped as he fell forward, Erina stopped for a second to look behind her at the sound, only to yelp herself as Naruto fell into her; they crumpled to the ground quickly because of this.

Naruto groaned, his knees punished for the way they hit the ground, he tried to sit up when-

His hands brushed against skin… soft skin, with a bountiful, firm pillowy-ness underneath. He looked up to see a red Erina, as his hands somehow found themselves up her sweater, cupping at her magnificent pair. For a moment, the two of them stared at each other.

"P-P-PERVERT!"

 ***SLAP!***

"Ow! Hey, that was an accident!" he protested, pulling his hands back to rub at his cheek.

Erina said nothing, crossing her arms over her bust and glaring at him, her face glowing with embarrassment. Then her face softened as she realized what she'd done. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean- I- It was a reflex! Th-there's no way th-that was your fault or anything!"

Naruto grumbled, but gave her a lopsided smile to show that he wasn't actually angry. On the contrary, the memory of the sensation of Erina's plump tits on his hands cheered him up quite a bit.

"...Naruto? What is pressing against my leg?"

Naruto's grin fell as he groaned in exasperation. _What the hell dick?!_ It couldn't even keep still for one casual grope? Sure it was already semi hard from his mother, but to spring up that fast…

"It's my kunai, uh, forgot to leave it at home from practice," he lied quickly.

"It feels rather soft for a knife," the blonde young woman pointed out, deadpanning.

"A-ah, well…"

Whatever he said in reply was lost as something registered to Erina's nose. She blinked and looked around, sniffing. "Eh? What's that?" she murmured. It was a tantalizing aroma, evading her ability to identify it as she took in breaths of it. She didn't realize that it was coming from Naruto; all that mattered was that it smelled _fascinating._ She closed her eyes, trying to figure out what it was. It smelled…delicious. Like something that even she, with her refined pallet, would gladly pounce on as a treat.

 _This seems VERY familiar…_ thought Naruto, sweatdropping as Erina swayed, sniffing curiously at the air around him. "Uh… Erina, what are you-YIPE!" Naruto suddenly found their positions switch, as suddenly Erina pushed him down, sniffing curiously around his body. He blushed a little as she inhaled around his neck and moved down. He had the sudden urge to groan in exasperation once again as he knew where she was going. She was like a blond Kizu at this point. Although, if this ended like their first time together, he wouldn't mind at all…

Erina shifted, crawling backwards off of him with her backside in the air; clearly she had no idea how silly she looked right now. Then she came to his crotch. The woman felt her heartbeat pick up in excitement as that mysterious smell grew even stronger, thicker. It smelled vaguely of meat, but it was so much _more_ than that! She _had_ to taste it!

Naruto didn't know what happened, but one second his cock was confined, the next his pants were down and felt the cold air around it.

Erina drank in the smell and sight of the strange meat in front of her. She breathed in deeply, sampling the distinctive aroma carefully. "Naruto…what IS this…" She muttered, her mind slightly catching up with what she was processing. She felt hot, flushed under her clothes as she examined the long, stiff…sausage sprouting from her date's groin, along with the fat sack at the base. Then her rebooting brain reminded her that they were out in the middle of a village road. "A...Aaaah…!"

There was a blur of motion and Naruto was suddenly picked up; he hurtled down a nearby alleyway with a yelp of surprise.

"...Are you sure you're not a ninja? Because you moved pretty fast…" he commented dazedly at they hid in the shadows between two buildings.

"A-adrenaline… w-what is that hanging off you and how is it there!?" Erina half shouted, peeking out the alley in fear, half expecting someone to walk by and see Naruto's half dressed body over her shoulder, "And… you're kind of light."

Naruto sighed. He supposed that he really _should_ be used to explaining his gender to other girls…

GoF

"I-I see," mumbled Erina, staring at the younger boy's boner as it stood straight up. Its scent flooded her with every inhale, making her feel just a tad giddy; "It must be difficult, to have to hide something so magni- er, so h-hard all the time and pass as a girl…"

"Well, it's not all the time," Naruto clarified, "Just when there're pretty girls around."

Erina took a moment to register that, before blushing, "I-I'm…pretty?"

"Of course you are! You have lovely skin, beautiful hair, nice body, why wouldn't you be?"

Erina smiled slightly as she filled with happiness, "I…thank you Naruto…"

"Yeah…so, when girls are really pretty and close, sometimes this gets hard and it won't go down until it 'releases,' my mom would help, as well as a few other girls at school."

"That seems like a lot of work…" Erina commented in concern.

"Nah, it's not harming me or anyone, all the girls help out, it feels really good, and nobody walks away feeling bad."

"Is that so?" she mused, still staring at his long cock as it throbbed visibly, his heart circulating blood through it, "If that's the case…then, I suppose I could do no less."

Naruto blinked. "Eh?" If she meant what he thought he did, well… _That was easy._

"I…" Erina swallowed, her face burning. "I'm saying I could…help, _relieve_ you, if you need it."

"W-well… sure, one more always makes it easier… actually, why not right now since it's popped up."

"Eh?! N-Now?"

"Yeah, no time like the present; just to make sure you know what to do. Oh, and when I'm fully relieved, things tend to get pretty messy, so you er…might want to take your top off."

Erina wrapped her arms around her chest again, blushing deeply, "W-why do I have to I-I have to strip?!"

"I already said it, didn't I?"

"C-can't we at least f-find somewhere more private?"

"Like where?"

She struggled to answer the question, her home and Naruto's weren't really an option, and Naruto couldn't put on his pants because of the boner, so they wouldn't be able to go somewhere like a hotel without raising some eyebrows…even with him perfectly normal it was suspicious! "Th-then…" she mumbled, glancing nervously at the entrance to the alley, "J-just stand with your back to the street so no one will see…" As he did so, she dropped to her knees, adjusting her skirt so that it wouldn't get dirty. Then, still blushing, she started to pull up her shirt.

Naruto licked his lips slightly as her sizable bust was revealed, clad in a frilly, light blue bra. "Ne, Erina-chan, what's your cup size?" he asked curiously.

"W-why do I have to answer that?!"

"I just thought it was fair play, since you know how big my dick is."

"I...uh...I, I'm a D cup…"

"Heh~" Naruto said appreciatively, "That's a nice size. Girls are lucky that they get to grow boobs…I mean, I wouldn't trade my dick for anything, but they're so soft and round…"

Erina resisted the urge to cross her arms over the bared slopes of her bared jugs as the blond boy leered appreciatively at them. "I-I'm starting now," she said hesitantly, reaching out to grasp his dick.

She ran her hands carefully up his member, relaxing a little as the familiar and pleasant musk went over her senses once again. She squeezed it, causing a little liquid to dribble out and spill over her hand. She kept on stroking, but pulled away with her right hand to look at it curiously.

Without much reason to not to, as well as hearing how the other girls sucked it, she licked it up. Her eyes widened as her sensitive tongue went numb from the shocking flavor that assaulted it without warning. She tried to exclaim, but all that came out was a slurred moan. She gave Naruto a few more strokes, milking more of that oily fluid out so she could try it again.

"A-ah...Erina-chan? You could just suck it directly you know?" Naruto didn't want to test if a girl could rub TOO hard on his dick, Erina seemed to be getting close to some threshold.

The blonde Ichiraku sister eyed the eight inch shaft thoughtfully, seriously considering his words. The fat, mushroom-shaped tip peeked up at her from within its hood of foreskin, oozing more and more slippery precum as she stroked it. Before she realized it, she'd leaned forward and taken it carefully in her mouth.

A moan escaped her lips as a taste even more powerful than that heady smell overtook her senses. It was like no other meat she had ever tasted; slightly salty, whether from sweat or just innately part of it, she didn't know. She didn't bite it of course, but instead ran her tongue along the girthy shaft, marveling at the smooth skin and unyielding muscle underneath. Her soft, sensitive lips met Naruto's penis over and over in a rapturous kiss, eliciting a loud, wet smack whenever she drew back. She returned frequently to the tip in order to extract a fresh spurt of savory pre-spunk, spreading it back over the meaty rod in order to experience the combined taste that had her tastebuds crying with joy…

It was a fantastic taste; even if it lacked subtlety and had more emphasis on the salty taste, it was still a great and fulfilling texture in her mouth. She couldn't find any criticisms besides nitpicking. Right now, though, she didn't care about any of that. All she cared about was committing as much of this glorious flavor to memory. Her womanhood trembled beneath her skirt and panties as she panted, supporting Naruto's cock with only her tongue over her gaping mouth.

Naruto grinned down at Erina, reveling in the bawdy face that the normally reserved girl was making. Her technique was inexperienced of course, and relatively light as her tongue lapped at his prick. It was pleasurable, no doubt about that, but he would definitely appreciate some more...active pleasuring. "Erina, you can fit a lot more inside your mouth you know." With that, she took his comments in her stride and started sucking on the top of his member, making it all the more pleasurable. Her tongue wasn't lacking in accurately pinpointing parts of his cock that giving it a pleasurable run over, thus making him all the more closer to cumming inside her. "Ah~ that's much better," he hissed, threading his fingers through her soft hair to guide her up and down his dong. He loved watching a pretty girl's head bobbing on his dick. "Mm~ I think you might like checking under my foreskin with that tongue, Erina-chan~"

With her mind shrouded in a haze of delirious joy, she saw no reason to refuse and her tongue dipped into the warm pocket of skin by his prickhead. Her violet eyes rolled up as she started scooping up grimy gunk, swallowing the marinated saltiness without hesitation, swirling it around with the precum still drowning her tastebuds.

"D-don't forget to use your hands!"

Obediently she resumed milking his rod with her hand, furiously jerking her hand up and down the last four inches of hard, hot meat as she sucked and slurped on the rest, saliva overflowing past her pretty lips. She moaned as the taste rushed through her mouth, her cheeks filled with flavor that hit every high point in her tastebuds, she could feel her body heating up as it continued to get stronger and stronger, encompassing all her senses easily.

Naruto grunted as he gripped onto Erina's hair, and pushed his dick just a few inches in, causing her to slurp happily as his balls clenched. Before he knew it, he was already cumming inside her mouth. Erina's eyes snapped open as jizz washed over her tongue, quickly bulging out her cheeks. Her eyes glazed over, swirling the spunk around in her mouth as Naruto pulled out, not even minding as the warm, sludgy goo splattered onto her face and upper chest. It was creamy and thick, like a soup that she'd never even gotten to try before now, and packed with rich, salty, savory flavor that made her head spin. She was reluctant to swallow it, but when she did, it stuck heartily to the sides of her esophagus, making her gulp over and over to get it down, even long after her mouth was empty. Each swallow made her insides quiver happily.

In that moment, she decided that whatever happened, she must share this taste. She would work to ensure that others would know the same ecstasy that she had just experienced. A shift in her position made her realize that her inner thighs and her panties were absolutely soaked with arousal.

She didn't mind however, looking back on the flavor, it was exquisite and unforgettable, becoming such a state was well worth it if she was able to sample that enchanting… cum? Yes, that was what Naruto called it.

"Naruto…c-can I have more of your cum?" Erina looked imploringly up at him, "Please Naru-kun…can I have another?"

Little Naruto couldn't respond any quicker, already growing hard from the sight of a begging girl drenched in cum. And so, a second round commenced.

GoF

Erina sighed happily, leaning against the younger boy as he supported her down the street. Her legs were still weak from arousal, juices trickling and dripping from under her skirt, especially after she'd removed her soaked panties. Her arm was linked with his and her hip was pressed heavily against his side.

"Sorry we couldn't go to the place you wanted Erina-chan. You kind of filled yourself up enough and spoiled yourself."

"I suppose I did… well worth it…" She sighed happily, draping her arm across the boy's back, "Thank you for that…"

"I should be thanking you," said Naruto cheekily, "I'll be remembering that face of yours for a good while. Well…unless you want there to be a next time?"

Erina blushed and glanced away. "R-really now…you produce such delicious s-stuff and expect me to say no? My tongue is in shock because of you! I won't be able to taste anything except y-your c-cock and c-cum all day!" Her hand squeezed Naruto's shoulder. "Th-that being said…it was the most delicious thing I've ever tasted. Th-there's no higher praise from me, got it?!"

"Heh, I understand Erina-chan. I'm honored you think of my sperm so highly." Casually he reached around and grabbed at her tit. She was high on the taste and lust for his sperm however, so she didn't protest. In fact, she placed her hand over his, pressing it further into the firm flesh concealed by her sweater. "So, will you be wanting another go some time?"

"Absolutely."

GoF

When Naruto came home, it was to an empty house. His mother had apparently gone out while he'd been on his date. He'd fixed himself a snack (cumming twice in a row sure made a boy hungry!) and gone to study a bit in his room.

A long while later, as the sun was starting to set, he heard the front door open and close. "I'm home…" came Kushina's voice, sounding drained.

Naruto set down his books and wandered down to the living room. His mother was lying face down on the couch, groaning piteously. "W-welcome home, Kaa-chan…" he said, "Are you alright?"

"Kaa-chan's had a rough day Naruto…a very rough day…she's just going to be here until your father comes home alright? You don't mind cooking please? I've had my confidence shattered as a housewife today…"

"Uh… alright…" He then looked over his mother's body, considering it for a second… and reached out to knead her ass a little from under her skirt. She moaned a little in relief; Naruto then got a naughty idea.

"Alright Kaa-chan, let's get you out of those uncomfortable clothes, you'll need to be naked to recharge fully."

"I suppose…"

"And why don't I give you a massage? That should work the stress away."

"You're a saint Naruto; I'm so glad to have a caring son like you…I'm sorry."

"Hmm? For what, Kaa-chan?"

"No, it's nothing, just help get these clothes off mommy alright?"

"Of course." Naruto slipped his fingers under the waistband of her skirt and pulled down, his mother wiggling her hips to help him as he stripped off both the skirt and her panties. He then also took off her shirt, as well as unclasping her bra and pulling that out from under her. He made sure be be extra slow with her socks and shoes; even her feet were beautiful.

He smiled down at the bare backside of his mother as she lay defenseless on the sofa, his fingers already itching to sink into her supple flesh. Naruto started with her legs, kneading her smooth calves with both hands. First one, waiting her toes were curling, then the other. "Oooh yes~" breathed Kushina, "That's a great start, sweetie."

Smiling to himself, Naruto moved on to her creamy thighs, rubbing at the velvety skin and palpating the strong, though strained muscles underneath. He could feel them relax and melt under his grip as he worked through them. Kushina hummed contently as his ministrations sorted out the kinks in her legs; Naruto took a moment to admire them through touch and sight. His mother was hardly out of shape; even if she had become a bit plump lately, she hadn't abandoned her exercises at least.

Not that he minded at all.

After kneading her creamy thighs until she was sighing in contentment, Naruto decided to move on. Kushina grumbled sleepily as he moved higher, sitting directly on her cushiony butt. Those grumbles turned to a gasp as he started digging his hands into her her back. "Oouuugh, god!" she groaned as the heels of his palms ground into her lower back, "Gentle, gentle! That kinda hurts~!"

"Sorry, Kaa-chan!" he said ruefully. Still, he crawled up her back, rubbing her bare shoulder blades with his knuckles and making her hiss in both pain and satisfaction.

"Ggh...a little lower, please."

Naruto obliged, digging into the muscle of her back properly with his fingertips, making sure to rub every inch thoroughly. Kushina moaned happily as she felt herself melt at the feeling of her son's careful touches, the amount of times she had to bend over to pick something up couldn't be underestimated as being bad for her back. He spread his hands around her skin, rubbing and sliding around the sides. She remained silent, giving sounds of approval and satisfaction as Naruto continued one, feeling up her body, he smiled as her able to brush over her ass and the sides of her tits several times, causing a slightly aroused moan to rise from her mouth occasionally.

Naruto slid off his mother's back and padded over to another room, away from Kushina's line of sight. Once in there, he gave a small groan and adjusted the tent in his pants. He wondered how much longer he'd be able to keep this up before it became obvious his dick was hard.

"Auu~ _Naruto, do that again…"_ Kushina mumbled into the couch, Naruto blinked, realizing that he had in fact, managed to dig deep with his fingers, this time right above her ass, he took a moment to admire her cheeks, before realizing her hips were...twitching. He smiled secretly. His mother, it seemed, was getting really into the massage. Of course, he should test out how _deep_ she really was into it. His hands went lower, the flesh beneath his palms becoming fuller and thicker, as he directly fondled her toned buttocks.

Of course, because of the special command made before, Kushina was perfectly fine with him touching her like this. Due the sexually charged tension, his ministrations caused pleasurable shivers that Kushina mistranslated in her hazy mind as simply a massage. She moaned aloud as she gripped the fabric beneath her. Her son's warm hands kneaded her butt, squeezing and groping the bountiful flesh, letting it spill through his fingers. She gave a small squeak as his fingertips ghosted over the top of her asscrack, one hand joining the other in mauling one cheek at a time.

Her mind couldn't process it however, due to the notion of letting her son touch her normally, such intimate areas she had described as 'no zones' were not overwritten, due to the release of stress and mounting pleasure that seemed to have no end. The clear arousal that was spreading through her could only be experienced, as her higher brain functions were less than ready for the task. Any will she had was only beaten down by Naruto's expert fingers as they crawled up her back and down to her breasts, sliding along the sides to rub at her trapped nipples and drawing a whimper from her. Naruto was forced to almost lie flat along her back as he gently squeezed and pinched at the hard nubs. She didn't notice that the fabric of his pants was stretched out from the crotch, the hardness within sandwiched between her asscheeks.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he needed to make his load come out already, and for that, he needed to think of an excuse why, otherwise whatever trance Kushina was under wouldn't hold up to her son's cock staining her back...Unless…

Naruto openly smiled as he got an idea, he pulled off Kushina, who was panted in lust as her nipples, hard and protruding, rubbed against the texture of the cushion she was on, her hips unwittingly bucked as Naruto's length rubbed against it. "Alright Kaa-chan...I'm getting some oil…" he said gently. He began extracting his throbbing cock from his pants; sitting himself back, his member dropped down and landed with a meaty thwack onto her asscrack.

"Mm…" mumbled the red-haired woman, feeling a hot, thick tube rubbing back and forth between her buttcheeks. It was textured oddly, almost bumpy, but it felt nice and smooth against her skin.

"It'll just, take a moment to come out," he hissed, trying to keep the strain out of his voice as he hotdogged his mother. Her plump, tanned, womanly backside wrapped around his prick, milking it with its warm thickness. His hands landed on either side and squeezed, wedging himself even further in her bubble butt. But no matter how much he fondled and adjusted her cheeks, his cock-head still stubbornly stuck out, precum starting to well up from the tip.

" _Ahhhh~N-Naruto, t-the tube is-AH!"_

"Don't-Uh...worry, Kaa-chan, it's coming out soon. The oil-Hah~" Naruto made his hips go back and forth, along Kushina's sensitive asshole in rapid motions. He still pulled and kneaded into the bountiful flesh as he did so. Kushina bit her lip as her pleasure built up to a point that it was overpowering her mind. "Th-there we go!" he said shakily, his heart pounding in excitement as clear, sticky, slimy precum started to drip onto her back. He reached out and started smearing it into her smooth skin, still pumping to get more out of his cock.

She sighed as the oily substance pooled onto the graceful curve of her back. It was so warm and pleasant, especially combined with her son's hands caressing her, spreading it around. The pleasurable, sleepy haze in her head turned warmer and warmer as time went on, more 'oil' drooling and spurting onto her.

Naruto chuckled as his mother wiggled a little under his touch. "How's this, Kaa-chan? Do you like my oil massage?" His dong throbbed against her fat ass, spurting out some more precum. "Ah! I almost forgot somewhere important." He rubbed at his mushroom-shaped tip, smearing his palm with precum before reaching between her legs.

Kushina stretched out in ecstasy as Naruto cupped her most private place. Her hot inner core went into overdrive as Naruto's fingers massaging her mound finally pushed her over the edge. Soon enough, she orgasmed hard, making her body twitch in pleasure, until finally she slumped, a large, satisfied grin on her face as she found her vision darkening, until finally her mind shut down and she fell unconscious.

Naruto, upon seeing his mother's collapsed state, immediately turned her on her back, he looked at her full form and naked breasts as she lay there. Her wet pussy was moist around his cock as he let it drop there. He moaned from the close warmth pushing his face into her cleavage and settling into an embrace..

He…loved his mother. She was so beautiful, cute, and _sexy._ He wanted to originally do all this for her, to make her feel good and feel good with him. It honestly seemed so unfair;from all the times they were together, he was the one who received release.

Now...he was sure what he wanted. He wanted to _fuck his mother._ She was the mother he'd love to fuck... _mother I'd love to fuck._

It seemed...like a title nearly. It certainly needed to be one, since she was so important in his life, and she sexy and full in form, that had to be a title, it was a little long however…

"MILTF?" he muttered pensively. His hips dragged his cock along Kushina's pussy as he thought on it; no, it didn't roll of the tongue. As he felt a small tremble under his cock, he thought on it a little harder. "Well...Iruka-sensei said that acronyms take out some of the words to make it a better pronunciation...MILF...MILF?" His lips found their way to her breast, he sucked on it in thought.

After sampling the taste of her warm, creamy essence, he popped off it and nodded, "Yeah...MILF, Mother I'd Love to Fuck. Heh...Kaa-chan, I would love to fuck you...I really would love to…"

It could even be said in conversation when he thought about it casually. Usually he needed to be discrete whenever he talked about stuff with the girls, but with this 'code phrase', maybe he could discreetly talk about this kind of stuff in public?

"Kaa-chan is my MILF...She's a MILF." In fact, now that he thought on it, there were a lot of 'MILF'-like women...maybe it shouldn't be limited to just his own.

And with that, Naruto had created his first sex term. He smiled openly, pushing off his mother to look at her sleeping face. "Did you hear that Kaa-chan? You're a MILF now...we're going to fuck really-"

He was cut off however, when suddenly his balls finally fired his load. He blinked in surprise because, he didn't know he was cumming so soon. Then he grunted as his load splattered all over Kushina's stomach, the underside of her breasts, and ALL over her crotch. Finally Naruto pulled back to admire the mess he'd made all over her.

"Well...I guess I should finish rubbing in that 'massage oil,'" the boy remarked cheekily.

When Kushina woke up from her nap, she felt grimy and sticky, but also warm and contented. Looking down, she realized that she was naked, but with a soft blanket draped over her body; it took her a moment to remember her son giving her that _wonderful_ massage. She blushed, realizing that she must have fallen asleep from relaxation.

She licked her lips, suddenly aware of some intriguing aftertaste. She wasn't sure...but she thought she remembered some kind of food that Naruto gave her...hmm, she really had the best son ever.

Sure enough, just as she thought it, her son came around the corner, she smiled at him...and blinked.

"Uh…"

"What's wrong, Kaa-chan?"

"...I don't know...something just made me pause mentally...oh, you're hard again?"

"Yeah...I didn't want to wake you up so-"

"Say no more Naruto, just come over here." She got into a sitting position. As her naked son sat next to her, she set to work sucking him off…

'Naked' son? That was a strange detail to focus on, they were always comfortable with their bodies when they were alone. Mako…wouldn't understand, but it was just a common son/mother relationship thing.

She loved her son.

GoF

"What? Do I have something on my face?" asked Hanabi, a little irritably.

Naruto blinked at her, then looked at Hinata next to her, who looked like she'd been crying. "Um…would it be wrong to say 'nice haircut?'" he asked tentatively.

The younger Hyuuga twin laughed, running a hand through her now much shorter hair. The brown locks now barely reached down to her ears, and the parts nearest her neck were now just brown fuzz. "What, this thing? Nothing much. My family's just mad at me. You should've seen their faces when I came in all 'butch' on their asses. HAH, I swear it was like they were waiting for me to deepthroat them, their mouths were THAT wide."

She stopped in thought, "Dammit, now I'm horny again."

"Are you sure?"

"Well my pussy is feeling pretty hot and I have an urge to mate with Hina-nee here, so yeah, pretty sure." She wrung out her hands and walked past him, "Well shortstack? Are you coming to class or what?"

"Hm…" Naruto glanced at the subdued older twin, who walked past him silently. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Keep your skirt on." There was definitely something more to this situation than just a haircut, he could tell.

...But for now, he couldn't help but notice that the more abrasive twin was wearing a LOT less clothes today than usual; the haircut had been distracting, but now he realized how short her skirt really-

...Naruto cut his thoughts off. No, this was no time for THAT kind of head, time to get to the bottom of this.

GoF

NS: Well, that's it for this chapter. To be honest, we actually would've gotten through this a week or two ago, but I got sidetracked and had to go write another chapter of my own fic, Waking Dreamer. Which is up, by the way. Seriously. Check it out. I've only gotten 5 reviews for the chapter.

Doom: Shameless Advertising...anyway, all who love the chapter...great, not clean your screens, and look forward to the next one. I'm thinking...maids.

NS: Yeah, seeing as I don't have class tomorrow, we'll hopefully have plenty of time to work on this. No Trait upgrades this time.

Doom: Onward, let's see where this road takes us.


	20. Sleuthing

NS: Well, our break's gone on long enough. Back to the grind. :P

Doom: What break? We just finished the last damn chapter yesterday.

NS: I meant the one before finishing said chapter.

Doom: Why say it here and not last chapter then?

NS: …because I didn't think of it then.

Disclaimer: None of us own Naruto or any of the associated characters.

Doom: If we did, why are doing a disclaimer in the first place?

Chapter 19: Sleuthing

Naruto did his best to listen to Iruka's lecture on the finer points of stealth for a ninja, but he couldn't help but have his eyes wander towards the Hyūga twins. As they sat together, the two had varying degrees of depression and indifference, simply staring at the teacher. He wondered if either of them were actually listening.

Naruto tried to look at the most obvious change: Hanabi's new looks. Her hair was cut short, and she was now wearing a lot less clothes than usual; not necessarily to a sexually arousing degree, but she was clearly pushing it at certain angles. Iruka herself was glancing out the corner of her eye to give her a strange glance, but said nothing for the sake of continuing her lecture.

Even if at times Naruto and Hanabi butt heads, he still felt a little worried for her. He wasn't exactly sure what happened, but it had to be something involved with her clan; she'd hidden too many facts to really discern much from her answer before.

Naruto promised himself that today, he would get to the bottom of it. First, he needed to corner her, and figure out what happened, then, work from there. And so, he waited for the period to end, so that he could take advantage of the upcoming break.

Once the lunch bell rang, the Hyūga sisters got up to leave. Naruto made to follow them. They led him down the hall to the bathroom, not even bothering to look around as they went inside. It did not occur to Naruto that that should be suspicious for ninjas in training. Still, he went after them, pushing open the bathroom door…Only to yelp in surprise when Sasami stumbled into him and almost pushed him onto the ground. "N-Naruto~" she moaned. Her face was flushed, and he could feel something hard stuck between her legs.

"Heh, no peeking now Naru-kun~ just have fun with Sasami while we freshen up." Hanabi said cheerfully, as she walked into a stall.

Naruto groaned as Sasami grabbed at his crotch and massaged it. "I-It's v-vibrating…I-I need your dick Naruto, p-please!"

He sighed, and quickly closed the door behind him, and pulling the wobbly Uchiha with him with his arm around her waist. He unzipped his pants and she immediately got to work sucking on it. It ended with her trembling on the floor with cum dripping out her cunt, and the Hyūga siblings were gone.

Naruto growled and followed after them once again. Sasami remained where she was, pleasure sending aftershocks through her nubile body as she realized that she was completely exposed in the bathroom.

GoF

He sighed, chewing on the rice his mom had packed into his bento. After his surprise session with Sasami, he'd realized that he hadn't even eaten yet. _Better make sure I even have enough energy for this search,_ he thought.

Glancing out the window in thought, he froze as he saw the twins talking to each other outside, partially concealed by a tree. He couldn't hear what they were saying at all, but if he could just open the window…

A pair of hands pulled at his waistband and fished his soft prick out of his underwear, letting it flop onto a soft-haired head. Trying not to choke on his lunch, Naruto looked down to see Kizu, hidden in the shadows under the desk. Her eyes were glazed over as she panted up at him, his dick flopping unceremoniously over her face. She sloppily licked at it in fervent desire, before suddenly slipping it in her mouth and going _deeeeeep!_

Naruto gasped and slammed a fist on the desk as she suddenly deepthroated his length. For some reason her enthusiasm for his cock had managed to increase her swallowing skills, even more than she was usually. _More than that, why does this keep happening today?!_ he thought frustratedly, doubled over and trying to keep quiet as the dog-like girl subjected his man-meat to a hard vacuuming. It was all he could do to remember what he'd been wanting to do. _Does Hanabi keep setting these situations up as traps or something!?_ "Fuuck~" he moaned as he came helplessly. Kizu's own whimpers of pleasure only made it better as thick, hot spurts of jizz coated her throat all the way down to her belly.

She popped the head out her mouth and slid off to the side, emerging next to him on the bench before sitting before him on the desk, toned legs on either side of his hips. He gulped as he drank in the sight of her lightly tanned, naked body, already stripped down and presenting itself on top of the wooden surface.

" _Naru-kuuun~ Heat, s-soooo hot, fuck me, pleeeease? I need your dick inside me…"_ her voice was husky and full of lust as she beckoned him towards her, spreading her legs. He pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, and started taking off his pants. He had to stay behind and clean up quickly afterwards, since lunch was going to end soon. Hanabi and Hinata were, again, nowhere to be seen.

GoF

After lunch, Naruto exited the building for his break, hoping to find the unusually elusive Hyūgas again. He even thought he caught a glimpse of them and made to follow…but-

"Yo, Naruto."

… _What is it now?_ he thought, looking around to see Tenten stalking towards him. "…Yes, Tenten-senpai?" he asked wearily.

"Well, Hanabi passed by a while ago, and she just told me something really interesting: there just so happens to be this secret room, soundproofed in the building. I heard used to be for keeping prisoners in solitary confinement. She also told me you wanted to try my pussy again so…"

She gripped his hand, and with a gulp he was dragged away. He didn't bother trying to protest, the look in his senior's eyes were practically HUNGRY.

GoF

After a brief tryst with the bun-haired girl (for all her libido, her stamina wasn't yet up to the challenge of subduing him), Naruto had returned to his class in time. Hanabi sat away from him, while Hinata's presence meant he was more or less trapped at his desk. Still, he had to focus on the lesson anyway, so she need not have bothered with such passive-aggressive tactics.

Once class ended and they filed out of the room, he noticed Ino and Sakura stop in the hallway and turning toward him. He sighed. _Fine. Let's get this over with,_ he thought resignedly.

"Hey Naruto…" Ino started to greet him, but his arm looped around her slender waist when he reached her, his other arm mirroring the gesture with her pink-haired friend.

"E-eh, wait, what're you-?" asked Sakura confusedly, blushing as the shorter boy started to pull them towards the nearest broom closet. Ino's potential protests were cut off as he opened the door and closed it.

Within a few minutes, all there was coming from the door was a heavy pair of moans, along with the slapping of flesh.

GoF

"Alright!" snapped Naruto, glowering at the twins. At long last, he'd managed to pursue them down an alleyway and confront them, "You've run out of traps! Did you really think that even Sakura and Ino together would make me give up?"

"Huh?" asked Hanabi, tilting her head at him, "What do you mean? Those two weren't a trap at all."

Naruto blinked, then facepalmed. "E-either way…now, are you gonna tell me what's wrong or not?!"

"Well…I could, but I have a secret weapon!" Hanabi then grasped at Hinata's kimono, and pulled away. Naruto hissed in arousal as her full, milky white breasts came into view, along with her wide hips and taut stomach, all on display.

The other girls had been a challenge, but he wasn't sure he could have sex yet again, especially with the fact that that Hinata could keep up with him in terms of stamina, all this time Hanabi had been wearing him down for this final battle.

"Now Nee-chan~Time for you two to fuck until-"

"No."

Hanabi paused, her cocky expression faltering as she did a double-take. "Huh?"

Hinata turned to her younger sister. "Nabi-chan…we really should tell him. Eventually he'll just learn about it from someone else."

The slimmer girl glanced off to the side, a very uncharacteristic expression of nervousness and apprehension on her face. "…If even Nee-chan says something like that, then it must be important."

"We're friends, aren't we?" asked Naruto, "There's something about this eating at you, isn't there? What is it?"

"Heh, just 'friends,' geez, you know how to make a girl feel underappreciated," she snarked back, "At least master and underling, or boytoy and mistress would be more accurate."

"Nabi-chan…" Hinata said in warning.

"Alright, alright!" She snapped, looking irritated, "Look, we need to get back to the clan house, now that we have a fucking curfew; we can't suddenly decide to go out for whatever reason, we need somewhere to talk later."

"Then come to my place," he said, shrugging, "My mom's friends with yours, right? They won't mind you going to my house, will they?"

Hinata fidgeted; her naked form didn't seem to bother her at all as she was still baring her huge tits. "Um…but what about your mother, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto thought about the 'influence' he had with his mom nowadays. "…Trust me, she won't be in any mood to mess anything up," he said cryptically.

"That sounds…promising." Hanabi commented, before sighing, "Fine, but if you're expecting some drama scene of me breaking down and crying, and you hugging me saying 'it's going to be all right' then I'll kick you in the balls."

Naruto flinched, but nodded hesitantly. One time he'd had the displeasure of knowing what that felt like; it was as if all the sensitive nerves in his body were focused on his balls. "Just try and make sure you can come over, okay. I'll… _handle_ my mom." In the meantime, the bit about the twins having a curfew was certainly something to think over.

GoF

Once he got home, Naruto sought out his mother. He shed his clothes on the way, letting his cock dangle freely as he wandered the halls. After all, his lovely MILF wouldn't mind a little skinship between the two of them.

He found her in the basement training room, assaulting a training dummy. Her movements carried a brutal grace to them; the guards on her forearms and shins smashing the false body in front of. Every so often a blue, barbed chain would lash out in conjunctions with her movements, striking one of the other dummies further away.

Of course, all she wore besides her bracers was a black sports bra that left all of her toned belly bare and a pair of shorts so short and tight he almost mistook them for panties, leaving the edge of her buttocks spilling out from underneath and pinching her plump thighs slightly.

Naruto found, on these rare occasions, that somehow it seemed more sexy for her to wear clothing than without, maybe it's because of the way it teased him.

"Kaa-chan? Why are you hiding your beautiful body?"

Kushina gave a final punch to the dummy, before turning around, smiling at him, "Oh, welcome home Naruto…and well, as much as it would be more comfortable, when I'm moving around constantly, Kaa-chan's breasts can feel really sore, so it's best I wear this. Nn…" she pulled at the sweat-soaked fabric slightly, "Although, my bras have been feeling a bit tighter than usual, dattebane…"

Naruto could tell; the fabric was practically stretched around her assets, with the distinct outline of her nipples poking through. Close up and from the right angle, he could even see the bare underside. He reached forward and felt up her rear. She didn't protest as he felt around her ass like his personal toy.

"Why do you have to wear the bottom then? That should help with your heat building up."

"Well…it seemed a little silly to take off the bottom and keep the top on, you know?"

The boy shrugged. He himself had done that with the girls when pressed for time. "Anyway, Kaa-chan, I was thinking…could you teach me some more about Fūinjutsu today?" he asked politely.

Of course, this did wonders, as his mother beamed at him and ruffled his hair. "Of course Naruto! Just let me go shower off first, then I'll join you, okay?"

Naruto was sorely tempted to ask to join her, but held off. That could be accomplished another time. "Sure, Kaa-chan," he said, smiling back at her, "Oh, and would it be alright if Hinata-chan and her sister came over tomorrow?"

"Eh?" Kushina paused to process that, unconsciously adjusting the short-shorts riding up into her ass-crack, "Well I suppose…Hinata and her sister? I suppose I can talk with Hara and have them over."

"Cool. Well, have a good shower, Kaa-chan."

She giggled slightly. "Of course, of course…"

GoF

Naruto made his way to the living room and sat at the kotatsu, still stark naked. He decided to entertain himself by imagining what his mom must look like in the shower… water pouring, streaming down all those MILF curves, highlighting them and making them shine wetly…

…He should have joined her, she wouldn't have minded at all now that he thought about it.

…And his dick was hard once more; it took a while due to the repeated uses throughout the day, but it got there.

"Okay Naruto, let's get started on that lesson." Naruto hid his lower half firmly under the blanket, and looked around to see his mother, hair slightly dripping of water and not minding at all that she had no modesty when cleaning her body with her towel. A few droplets clung to her here and there; Naruto followed one that went over her nipple quite slowly… Eventually when she was finally dry, she threw the towel over to the laundry basket, and sat behind him with her legs on either side of his. He could feel her warm, though currently unaroused pussy against his ass as she pressed her firm tits into his back. "Now, where were we?" she asked innocently. To her, these lessons were some of the most wonderful mother/son bonding moments she could experience.

Naruto leaned back, and felt his head get pressed between her tits quite nicely.

"Alright…now the next lesson is going to be about, well, small practical is the most commonly used seal there is, the 'Storage' seal."

"So, it lets you store things, right?" asked the boy.

"Yep. Basically the seal creates a sort of…gateway, to a pocket of space that can't be accessed in any other way. It helps against pickpockets or someone trying to steal something from you easily." She took an apple resting in the nearby fruit bowl, and then took out a roll of paper. "See, this is the basic diagram of a storage seal. You just need some chakra and then…" with a puff of smoke, the apple vanished, "It's stored. Not only that, but storage seals can be used in parallel with each other, so you can line a whole scroll with them. With it, you can store a great deal of objects on one without taking up too much space."

"Every storage seal needs a set of kanji describing how much space it can hold, however. You can't just write the workings of it and have it store an infinite amount. A basic storage seal will usually hold about as much as a holster of standard thrown weapons, or usually fewer large weapons. The more space you want it to hold, the more complex the 'language' has to be." She smiled down at Naruto reassuringly. "Ah, don't worry. Basic seals like that one should be well within your level."

"Do storage seals always have to be on paper?" he asked, one hand placed surreptitiously on his mother's warm thigh.

"Well, no, but storage scrolls are usually the easiest way to carry them. Aside from that, it _is_ possible to get them tattooed, but there could be some problems. If the seal isn't drawn in the skin correctly, it might not work, or an injury might mar the markings, which could be catastrophic if you had something important or dangerous stored there."

"Why? Wouldn't it just, not work anymore?"

"Ah, well, in the case of storage seals, saying that it 'creates a gateway' isn't accurate, it also connects to that space and makes sure it keeps the object inside, so, if the seal is damaged in anyway…" She then took a kunai, which usually rested on the table, and pierced through the scroll.

A poof of smoke, and suddenly he found himself staring at the apple again, this time it was being pierced by the kunai, like it suddenly teleported around the space it inhabited. Judging by the way the fruit bulged around the intrusion, it was a good thing that hadn't been a living creature.

"Oh, also, living things can't be stored. Seeds, sure, but living things cannot survive inside a storage seal."

"I thought you said anything was possible with seals?"

She chuckled. "Yes…I suppose I did. Maybe in the future you can think up a seal like…" Her face frowned for a second, "Actually, if you do want to do that Naruto…make sure you ONLY test on animals, understood? This is important for you to remember Naruto, seals can go very wrong with the slightest mistake."

"Is that why they don't teach it at the academy?" asked Naruto.

"Pretty much," admitted Kushina, "That and it takes a lot of practice to improve, even after graduating and becoming a ninja. Mostly I think it's because they don't have a skilled enough teacher to go teach it well enough." She squeezed her son's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, though. There're few Fūinjutsu users in this village who come close to me. You can trust me."

 _I can also trust you not to freak out 'cause you're making me hard,_ Naruto thought, smiling wryly. "A-ah…Kaa-chan, my cock is getting all hard again," he mumbled, squirming in faux-embarrassment in her arms as the tent in the blanket covering his lap became more and more apparent.

"Oh…well, I suppose a few days in a row is expected…" she muttered, "It must be making up for the days it missed. Here, turn around and I'll help with it, then we can continue our lesson, alright?"

"Yes Kaa-chan." Naruto smirked as an idea formed in his head… He sat on the kotatsu facing his mother, his long prick jutting from his crotch and throbbing.

Kushina bit her lip, reaching out to give it a few strokes, before pulling back his foreskin and breathing in the stench of his curdled smegma. Then, licking her lips, she leaned in to take the domed head into her wet mouth.

Naruto didn't waste anytime once she began sucking; he put his hands lightly on her head at first, and resumed with his usual routine with her, slowly, and surely, bringing her lower and lower down…until eventually he started bucking his hips upwards.

Within a few short minutes, he was deepthroating her into unconsciousness. His fingers curled in her thick, lustrous hair as he dragged her head up and down his shaft; he even stood up during this, bringing her head with his crotch. He liked the change of position as he made better use of his hips, thrusting back and forth. If fucking her throat felt this good, then how would her pussy feel?

Eventually she slumped against him, her lovely eyes rolled up all the way. Now it was time to make some changes…

GoF

The next day, after classes, the Hyūga girls came up to Naruto, looking in slightly better moods. "Alright, so we're clear to go to your place," said Hanabi, "But not for too long, alright? We can't really risk any of the old woman's ire see?"

"You sure? Because Kaa-chan spoke to your mother and she said she managed to extend it to as long as we needed."

Hanabi stared for a second… and sighed. "Alright, FINE, you want me to talk, fine, I'll talk, but don't expect me to enjoy any of this."

GoF

"…The fuck?" she said, staring.

Kushina, who was working in the kitchen and wearing only an apron, smiled at them. "Ah, Hinata-san, it's nice to see you again. Is this the sister I've heard about?" she asked.

"Yeah, this is Hanabi," Naruto confirmed, smirking at the look on the twins' faces as his mother's naked, tanned bubble butt was put proudly on display by her position and her choice of attire.

"It's nice that you're finally bringing your new friends here," said Kushina happily, "You kids have fun. Don't mind me. Go get yourselves comfortable in the living room. I'll just finish off dinner."

Hanabi nodded dumbly; Naruto took a huge amount of satisfaction in how she looked so lost…and Hinata was simply staring at his mother's round posterior with a blushing face and strange intensity.

Naruto began shucking off his clothes as they walked to the room. Hanabi stared, getting an eyeful of his cock, which was half hard from the recent exposure, she then stopped walking and took a stance.

"Alright, what kind of dicking did it take for your mother to do THAT!?"

"Heh, I'll explain, don't worry, just, 'get comfortable' and I'll tell you over dinner."

"…You mean, just, in the nude?"

"Yup."

"…Fuck, why the heck not?" Hanabi gave up trying to find a reason to argue, her previous confidence and resolve shaken by the sheer amount of 'WTF' happening in the situation.

Hinata silently started stripping down, her bountiful, pillowy curves nearly spilling out of her underwear as she bared herself to her boyfriend, blushing slightly as she sat next to him. Likewise, her sister's own booty plopped down on the couch on Naruto's other side, spreading her legs shamelessly with a sight. "Hah…man, do you get to do this every day or what? This is super relaxing. Like, liberating nearly, it's like half the fun of sex."

"Yep. My mom's been pretty casual about clothes lately, especially after I fucked her face a few times."

"Really, now?" Hanabi asked, intrigued. But then she shook her head. "Wait, no, that can wait. First thing's first, you wanna know why my hair's short now, right?"

"Yup…also why you're wearing more slutty clothes."

"Well fuck, I can't blame you for THAT." She grabbed his crotch and fondled it a little, "I bet I'm half the reason this pecker was getting hard these past few days."

"I never needed much help for THAT to happen, don't flatter yourself," he snarked back, before pushing the hand away, "Also, best not do that when Kaa-chan comes in."

"What? She's fine with the lot of us being in our birthday suits, yet not enjoying some 'skinship'?"

"Well…she doesn't mind if I give HER some skinship."

"…Okay, fuck it, what the heck did you do?"

He shrugged. "Well, let's just say that when a girl passes out from choking on my dick, she becomes a lot more…suggestible."

"…That is too obvious to be a 'let's just say line,' I can already tell you can fuck a girl's throat and hypno her into some kinky shit, don't try to be fucking mysterious." She slapped the blond in the back of the head lightly, "And why didn't you make it so we could feel each other up while she watched as well? Didn't think you would be getting some today?"

"Well…kind of thought it would be an emotional deal."

"Urg…alright, let's just come out with it. Nee-chan, explain some of that stupid bullshit clan politics stuff. Shortstack, I'm going to ogle your mom's ass. Don't let your brains get melted from fucking until you're done."

"Nabi…"

"I'll come back afterwards, geeze woman, get off my back." Hanabi then left, a saunter in her step as she went back the kitchen.

Hinata scooted over slightly and turned on the couch to face Naruto, kneeling on the cushions. She placed her hands on her squishy white thighs formally, inadvertently pressing her tits together between her upper arms. Her serious posture was ruined by the fact that she was bare naked. "N-Naruto-kun…what I'm about to tell you is very private, for both me and Hanabi-chan. Please, don't bring it up to the other girls. I-it's shameful." She looked away sadly. "N-not in a l-lewd way either."

Naruto nodded, turning to face her properly. "I understand," he promised, "I won't tell anyone you don't want me to."

"Un. W-well…to tell the truth, Hanabi didn't cut her hair by choice. Rather, she was forced to. Our clan elders, they…w-well, they realized that she'd been commissioning those s-sex toys. Fortunately, they didn't realize that they were based on y-your penis, but…"

"Yeah…I guess that would be embarrassing but…why cut her hair?"

"It's…a sign of disgrace, or shame, when a clan member has short hair, it usually means it was cut out of distinction, they are an 'outsider' to the clan. …T-to be honest…it wouldn't have been so bad…if she had let me share the blame. We share the same room, so I would have been a s-suspect too…but she just said she was the one solely responsible."

"…Well, technically she is."

"S-still! We could have shared it, b-but Hanabi…she always does this…" She looked down at her lap, tears welling up, "S-she always was the strong one…"

"You're strong too," said Naruto quietly, "I mean, this whole thing is hurting you pretty badly, isn't it?"

"Hanabi-chan…Hanabi-chan has weird tastes, but she doesn't deserve to be an o-outcast!" she said, sniffing, "I-I'm afraid of what would've happened if our family still had main and deputy branches…m-my own sister, branded with that seal…"

Naruto put his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay," he said bracingly, "My dad told me about that whole thing a while back. That seal is totally illegal now; they couldn't get to Hanabi like that even if they wanted to."

"…I know she doesn't s-show it…but Hanabi is really affected by it as well…mother couldn't do anything, a-and now she won't get any of the stuff she loved as an heir…we won't be able to h-hire a room at the love hotel o-or get more sex toys or-"

"I get it, she must be pretty torn up…" Naruto didn't really care where they did it or how so, but since Hanabi took the time and effort to make a cast around his dick, she must have invested a lot of time and effort. "But can't you do all that stuff?"

"We're on s-surveillance…" she moped, rubbing her eyes, "For the next month or so, w-we won't be able to make large transactions of money…even afterwards, t-they would still be suspicious of it."

"Then we'll just have to make do without that stuff for a while," he said matter-of-factly, "I don't think any of the others will be too mad about it. We'll just have to find some other places to do things."

"It's…s-still f-f…messed up." She slumped, a new wave of tears inbound.

Naruto sighed, hugging the buxom girl and stroking her hair. "There there, Hina-chan. Things'll be fine, you'll see."

"Kids! I made some cookies!" called Kushina, walking into the room holding a tray, "I'll just leave this here." She seemed totally oblivious to Hanabi being parked right behind her, fondling her motherly behind enthusiastically.

Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes…and also to frown in jealousy. This was, in part, a way to cheer her up…but did she have to do it with such a smug look on her face?

"Nnn, Now now dear, be careful where you touch alright?"

"Of course Mrs. Uzumaki, I'm just a curious young girl after all~" She then reached behind her apron, and started fondling her tits, "Hmm~ You're really big Mrs. Uzumaki, you've got nothing on mom however."

"Heh, I suppose there is little contest to HER size," Kushina remarked, smiling faintly, "It was strange how she was such an effective ninja with those things always bouncing around."

"Your breasts are pretty soft as well Mrs. Uzumaki, I wish our mom let us touch her breasts a little…" She gave a meaningful look to Naruto.

He gave a meaningful GLARE back. While Hyūga Hara was a MILF if ever he saw one, he saw little chance of being able to subdue her with his prick like he had with Kushina.

"Alright, here are your cookies." She laid the plate on the table and pushed Hanabi's hands off gently. "All of you have a good time, alright?" She then left, but not before Hanabi got a little adventurous, and gave a light slap on her cheek before she left.

"Now…Naruto, I hope you don't mind that I say, your mother has one SWEET bod." She gave a small groping gesture with her hands, "Seriously, I could feel my fingers SINKING into that tit flesh like they were pillows!"

Finally, Naruto relented, smirking. "Yeah. She's a hell of a MILF, isn't she?" The twins blinked at him in unison.

"…A Mom I'd Like to Fuck?" Hanabi guessed, "Well now, that's a good term if ever I heard one. You gonna follow through on that with _this_ mom?"

"Absolutely…I just need to have a little more time on her first."

"Well, you're committed on foreplay, that's half the battle, but you know what you should do?" Hanabi walked up and stroked his cock, which was now starting to swell up once again, "I think, you should screw her face, and tell her that 'letting her son fuck all her holes is a sign of affection,' then go WILD! Seriously, you have the power to make your life at home HEAVEN."

"Eh…I want to take my time, go through everything before committing to that."

"Well, I suppose it'd be a bit soon to be doing such a taboo thing as incest…" Hanabi sniffed mockingly, "Alright, how about you just make it so she 'sleeps very heavily whenever you want,' and you just have a test drive? No harm, no foul. Hell, making people fall asleep is, like, basic hypnotism."

"Hm…" Naruto found himself seriously considering that.

"…In fact, why don't we try that out right now? Nee-chan? Wanna be a guinea pig?"

Hinata squeaked as she was suddenly included in the conversation again. "E-eh?!"

Naruto shook his head, "Won't happen with Kaa-chan still in the house, there are limits to the stuff I'm doing, walking in on one of you girls sucking me off will be one of them."

"Dude, have some foresight next time, we see ALL of this? And you DON'T make a 'sex is normal' command?" Naruto flinched as another light slap came to his head, "Seriously? Dude, you need to cover your corners…Hmm…" Hanabi took up a thinking pose, "Alright, tell me why she's not freaking out about us knowing about your dick…or why it's hard and she hasn't noticed."

"Pretty much more commands, just like you said."

"Alright…so she WON'T notice your boner…I'm guessing until you say so?"

"Yup."

"Alright, so we can do something with this, I'll distract her, be the 'perfect little helper' maybe feel up her tits a little more, and you guys go down on each other, when you make a 'instant sleep' command, tell me."

Kushina then, as that moment, chose to walk into the room.

"Hello kids, I've got some tasty grilled beef for all of-"

Hanabi then turned on her heel and smiled, walking forward, "Hey, Kushina-san, aren't you feeling uncomfortable with that apron?"

"Well…I was putting safety first, but it is rather weird to have it now isn't it? Should I take it off?"

"…Yes, yes you should."

Naruto leaned in and kissed Hinata. The blue-haired girl stiffened for a moment, but then almost instantly melted against him, her soft lips parting to allow his tongue entrance, moaning quietly as he shuffled forward and rested his hot, meaty pecker on her pillowy thighs. Her massive, milky melons mashed against his chest as they made out, her pussy already starting to heat up.

"Oh~ wow, you've got a hell of a body, Kushina-san! You don't mind if I call you Kushina right?"

"Of course not dear, you can call me whatever you- nn~ -like.. Be gentle dear."

"Hehe, always Kushina-chan."

Naruto broke away, letting the saliva trickle down Hinata's chin as he put a hand to her head and gently pushed her down. Her pursed lips met the foreskin-covered head of his prick as her titties piled onto his lap, smothering his ballsack.

Without bothering to wait, Naruto tightened his grip and started pushing her down, listening to the quiet gagging she made as all eight of his inches started to stretch out her naughty throat. Naruto moaned quietly as he felt her insides stretch to accommodate him, when she reached his balls, he grinded her head into his crotch with pleasure.

"Hmm? Uh…huh…"

"Something wrong Kushina-chan?"

"No…hmm…I'm not sure, I've been having these brief~Nhh!~ moments of…uncertainty lately. Is your sister tired?"

"Yup, had to stay up late for some homework thing. Anyway, do you think I can get a butt this big when I'm older?"

"W-well, if you eat well…but you might not want it, it can be such a both-*slap!* AH! N-now be careful Hana-chan, you'll leave a mark!"

"Heh, sorry Kushina-chan, your body is just so pretty, I can't help but…poke it."

Naruto had rolled Hinata over onto her back and was now fucking her mouth like it was her pussy, balls smacking her chin lightly. A small gagging sound made her oral passage writhe on his meat as he humped her face. Her hands wandered down her body, caressing her own breasts and reaching behind her to finger her dampening pussy lips. Naruto tangled her silky hair in his fingers with glee as she choked on his hard rod.

"…Why am ~ah~ getting…the strangest sense of Deja-vu?" Kushina asked. Her vision was obscured by Hanabi and the door she was pushing her through, while groping at her chest.

"No idea what you're talking about Kushy-chan. Now, I have to ask…how big are you exactly?"

"N-nnn~ W-well, I'm about a mid D-cup, b-but my bras have been getting a bit tighter recently-ttebane…"

"Heh~" drawled Hanabi, "That'd be a treat to see; these round, firm melons spilling out over the tops of your bra…hey, how about we go to your bedroom and see what we can get from that."

"S-sorry?"

"I mean checking your wardrobe of course Kushy-chan~now let's go!"

Naruto gave a harsh breath at _that_ mental image and continued plunging his schlong down Hinata's wet, sticky gullet. They were alone now, the sound of the two naked females walking away, with the slight moan from his mother. The buxom Hyūga girl's eyes were fluttering, rolling feebly in their sockets as pleasure and a lack of air made them unfocused, unable to make much more noise over the wet schlicking sounds of Naruto's massive prick plugging her up. She gurgled as he gave one final thrust, letting loose a spurting torrent cum that surged through her gullet. Her pale lavender eyes finally rolled up all the way as she went limp, pussy gushing in orgasm as she finally passed out.

"H-heh," panted Naruto, extracting his saliva-drenched dong slowly until just the head rested in Hinata's mouth, "So even your stamina can't handle that, Hina-chan~ Okay, let's see about that command…" Thinking through his words, he continued with, "Alright, Hina-chan, whenever I snap my fingers three times, you'll fall asleep, and when I snap them three times again, you wake up and…hmm…" To be honest, he didn't really have anything else, Hinata was already willing to do a lot for him. "How about something to break you out of your shell? I'd like it if you took the initiative a little more, rather than waiting for Hanabi to throw you at me. Maybe you could start being a little more…daring? Wear sexier underwear under your clothes? Hm…"

The only response he received was Hinata suckling on his knob-end and making him weak at the knees.

"Alright, just, become more…well, willful, don't let people push you around and get some confidence…yeah, that's good-ttebayo."

With that, he pulled out of her mouth, slowly, and surely dislodging himself from her mouth.

In half the time it usually took, Hinata took a deep breath and opened her eyes slowly. Naruto was lying on top of her, head cushioned by her mature mammaries. For a wonder, he wasn't even fucking her this time. Sure, it was because even HE wasn't ballsy enough to commit to the act when his mother could walk in at any second, still, it was commendable.

"Nnn…Naruto…" Hinata mumbled, looking around unsurely, "Uh…did it work?" She wiped her eyes, a few tears still present from her crying and swallowing down Naruto's prick.

"Let's find out," he replied lazily. He snapped his fingers three times; the last one seemed to echo deeply in Hinata's mind, making her eyelids grow heavy until she found herself drifting off…

Another trio of snaps broke her out of her stupor, and she squeaked embarrassedly. "H-hey! Give me a little warning next time!" she protested with no real rebuke. When her boyfriend only smirked at her, she pouted and, hefting a breast in each hand, she squashed her titties around the blond's head, smothering him in marshmallowy flesh.

"Seriously, you are such a…tease…" She stopped in confusion, tilting her head slightly, "Ah…I'm…what…" She gazed in wonder as she…well, listened to herself.

"Yeah…I decided to help you with your people problem, now you…well, have the normal confidence of a regular person…Hina-chan? Are you-HRG!"

He suddenly felt the breasts around his face get tighter as Hinata squeezed him into them, a bright beaming smile on her face.

"Thank you so much! I've never felt so great in my life, a-and I'm talking normally as well! No stuttering happening at random anymore! I didn't think I would ever…" She stopped all of a sudden and lifted up Naruto till she was looking at him with her eyes, "I want to have sex with you."

"…Uh, what?"

"Now, please? Sex, I'm asking for sex…hehehehe!" She giggled happily as the words came out of her mouth…before she stopped all of a sudden and considered her words. "U-uh, that's if you…want to? Uh…" She blushed deep red once her attitude and words caught up to her, "I-I, shoot! I mean, aren't I-I supposed to be more confident now, w-why am I so nervous a-again?!"

"Well, if I changed you entirely, you wouldn't be you anymore," Naruto pointed out, rubbing his hips gently against hers, "Shy Hinata is so cute and fuckable, after all."

Hinata blinked down at him, before smiling. "Ah…speaking of which." Before Naruto realized it, he was flat on his back with her suddenly kissing him deeply, her tongue aggressively licking the inside of his cheeks in passion. She pulled away from the stunned boy, a strand of saliva connecting their lips.

"I love you…I had a crush before, but now it's _love,_ Naruto…I love it when you kiss me, when you fuck me, when you fuck the other girls as well. I love you so much, as a person, as a lover, as a friend…there are so many words in so many languages, and none of them have enough to express how much you mean to me…so I can only say that 'I love you.' You have been and will become one of the most important people in my life…thank you for being with me to this point, and giving me the power to say what you mean to me…" She kissed his neck intimately. "I want to marry you…and you to marry all the other girls as well, to live together until we're old…I'll be with you every step of the way. You are my one true love, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"H-Hinata…" To put it simply, Naruto was absolutely floored by this confession. Despite all the sex he'd been having over the past year, very rarely had any of the participants expressed such deep emotion in words. In body language and passionate moaning, yes, but here was Hinata, one of the first girls to give him her virginity, declaring her undying love for him. He thought about the times they shared together; the long, cozy times after coitus where they would cuddle up, warming each other's bare bodies. He thought of the date they'd had, where she'd confided that she wasn't becoming a ninja out of desire for it, but out of loyalty to her sister… "…I think I'd like that," he admitted softly, "Marrying you. I could see myself spending the rest of my life with you."

Hinata giggled and gave a small bounce, her pillowy butt clapping against Naruto's hips. She took his hands in hers and raised them to her creamy jugs. Through the warm, fatty tissue he could feel her heart pounding strongly. "Mm~ I would love to spend my life with you too, Naruto-kun~ I want to spend most of it making love, actually…" She held his gaze…but her face trembled before she raised her hands to her cheeks quickly, "Hnnn! I-it's still so embarrassing…"

 _So cute,_ thought the boy, grinning as he gave her soft titties a reassuring squeeze and drew a pleased moan from her. She returned the favor by grinding softly against his hardening dick, they gave each other a small smile and then-

"We're back!" Hanabi called from down the hall, giving the two lovers time to get out of their (more) compromising position. They settled for sitting next to each other, though Naruto was rubbing Hinata's velvety thigh unashamedly. What they saw next made him stop dead, his boner rising back up.

Hanabi strutted into the room, looking particularly smug. Kushina followed behind her, her wide hips clad in a pair of lacy, powder-blue panties that were downright transparent in places. Her perky, motherly tits were covered in something that only vaguely resembled a tank-top, in that it was held up by strings over her shoulders. Below that, though, her breasts showed through the gauzy, transparent material, her dark nipples straining the surface. One of the strings slipped as she approached, making the fabric drop and expose the top half of her MILF melons; the barest hint of her areola peaked over the edge.

Naruto was now sure when he said, that sometimes clothes were more arousing than being naked, 'more is less'. Naruto's hand dropped to his dick, feeling the outright stiff shaft with his fingers, he simply stared at his mother's erotic body.

"H-hey Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi here wanted me to wear some of my underwear so…well, I guess she is just really enthusiastic." She pulled at her transparent bra, frowing, "Yeah…it's been a while since I last wore this…u-uh, it's a l-little tight, yeah, that's what I mean."

"Is something burning?" Hanabi asked idly, sniffing the air. Kushina paled.

"H-hold on! I'll check on it!" She then rushed out of the room, Naruto took a few seconds to admire the round cheeks framed in scantily clad panties, before they disappeared around the corner.

Hanabi sat down on the kotatsu, legs spread casually as she smiled pleasantly at Naruto and Hinata. "So? What'd I miss? I'll tell you what YOU missed; your mom? A closet freak if that underwear is anything to judge by. That wasn't the only sexy outfit she had in there either."

"Yeah, well, Hina-chan now has a 'sleep' switch installed," deadpanned Naruto, reaching around to fondle said girl's asscheeks.

"A-also, he g-gave me the courage to finally c-c-confess to him," added Hinata, blushing scarlet.

"Aww, ain't that the _sweetest thing."_ Hanabi said, managing to look both mocking to Naruto, and happy for Hinata at the same time, "So…did you fuck?"

"Yes, I thought you knew we fucked a lot?" Naruto retorted.

"Pff, alright, don't kiss and tell." So she stared back at Hinata…and snapped her fingers a few times. Nothing happened. "Alright, what did you do for her?"

"Uh…clicking fingers, I guess it just works for me."

"W-well, it'd be bad if an enemy ninja were to put me to sleep on a mission anyway," said the busty girl, shuddering at the thought, "I-I'd be helpless against s-something like that. T-though…" she leaned against Naruto, "I wouldn't mind being helpless towards you…"

Hanabi snorted. "Yeah, I just bet you wouldn't. Eh, Naruto? Wanna try that out? Get a little action with the slumbering princess Hina-nee's helpless sleeping body? Doing whatever you like?"

A dollop of precum slithered down the boy's shaft at the thought, but for once went unattended. He felt Hinata shiver next to him, wiggling her fat ass against his groping hand. "…why don't we try it?" she asked suddenly, "W-we got permission to stay here overnight if necessary, didn't we? We can have a s-s-sleepover."

"A full night of only my sister, a hard cock and a busty MILF in the next room?" Hanabi asked, rolling the idea in her head… "Sounds like a plan. So Naruto, I happened to bring my last surviving strapon, want to make a Hina-sandwich?"

Hinata gave a small whimper, rubbing her thighs together nervously.

GoF

Hanabi moaned luridly, leaning back against the bed's pillows while Hinata buried her face between her spread legs. After talking with Kushina about the girls sleeping over for the night, they'd relocated to Naruto's bedroom and had promptly gotten busy. The older twin panted and whimpered happily, slurping at her sister's wet twat while her blond lover plowed her own cunt from behind. While their threesome was underway, Hanabi and Naruto began exchanging interesting ideas for his new found 'hypno-dick' powers.

"Nn~Now, I'm think some of the other girls need a little 'adjustment' here and there as well."

"Hrg! I-I'm not sure, I mean, we already have sex~AH~all the time, what else would I really do?"

"I dunno, how about getting those Inuzuka girls to act like _real_ bitches? Greeting you on all fours, sniffing your balls, that sorta stuff! Oh~ There you go, good girl! I mean, you face-fuck them until they pass out already, so you might as well…"

Naruto snorted, letting Hinata shake her hips back at him while he held still, letting her spasming snatch gush all over his nuts. "Alright, I guess that Kizu and Hana could use some changes…I'm thinking something dog related like you said, maybe they like to walk on all fours naked, begging for me to fuck them? But I don't live with them so…it would be kind of a waste, and discovered by their clan."

"Well, you could always just have them wear collars or something, make them think that you're their 'master' who commands them to do everything you want, and they get off on it too! Nnn~ Speaking of getting off~!" Hanabi's back arched as she orgasmed into Hinata's face. "Oh yeah, that's the stuff~"

"What do you think should be done about the others?" asked Naruto, spanking his girlfriend's ass to watch her flesh ripple fantastically.

"Easy, give Pinkie a- hn! -spanking fetish, make the the Blondie your personal b-begging _cock sleeve_ , Sasami? I've got no idea, you can mold their fetishes into a bunch of stuff, make her a hardcore pursuer of girls in the school? Might make her less lonely if she's sexing up some other girls."

"Hm…" murmured Naruto. He held Hinata in place by her hips and withdrew his prick until only the head remained. Then, when the busty girl whined needily, he plowed straight into her womb and made her cum in one shot. Her mouth worked hard into Hanabi's pussy, causing her to cum as well.

" _Aaaaahnnn~_ Keep those coming shortstack~ Her tongue works _so hard_ when she's getting _pounded."_

"Any fetishes that she needs?" asked Naruto, reaching down to lightly pinch Hinata's clit.

"Oh, fuck no, little miss Housewife Wannabe is kinky enough without your brainwashing crap! She wants to marry you, but will gladly let you fuck your way into a harem, ya know? Plus, she totally wants your babies."

A muffled sound of Hinata trying to speak only made Hanabi shiver all the more, she pushed her sister's head in between her legs ever deeper, " _Yeeess Nee-chan, drink up~"_ She huskily said, before turning to him, "Make sure when you-Ha~ do, that you give her a lot, she likes the idea of being pregnant a bunch, big kink on the deal. Ne, wouldn't that be a sight? Hina-nee with a big, heavy tummy full of brats, with her titties all swollen and leaking milk everywhere?"

Naruto tried to imagine that, running his hands along Hinata's currently flat belly and her not-so-flat milk-jugs. "…Oh, fuck yes," he breathed, his prick _swelling_ at the idea.

"Hell, I'm surprised some of those seeds haven't taken root with all the plowing you've been giving your girls," commented the younger twin, groping her own smaller tits.

"Ha~ I-if it were possible, then they would be pregnant by now, right?" Naruto asked, giving another slap to the Hyūga ass, "I mean~Hn!~I've came inside their pussies about, dozens of times right?"

"M-maybe you're shooting blanks right now-Hn!" Hanabi wrapped her legs around her her sister's head, and sighed in pleasure as the lapping tongue went around her pussy, "See…here's the thing; I'm thinking you should first of all, use your hypno dick, make that hot piece of ass that lives with you YOURS in body, mind and soul. You're already getting these nice perks, sure, but maybe some more variety would be nice? Like, actually getting a tit job, or fuck her. At the very least, make her let me lick that pussy of hers."

"I wouldn't call her a MILF if I didn't plan on it," he replied, letting Hinata's cunt wriggle and milk his cock, her cervix sucking on the glans as his ball-sack rested against her erect clit, "Oh, also, just so you know, your mom's also on the MILF list."

"With gigantic melons like hers, I'm not surprised," snarked the girl, holding her sexual leg grip on her sister's face easily, "One condition: I think that we should get to fuck our own respective MILF's first. I've been staring at that teasing ass since I've found out what sex WAS, before I was even doing it with Hinata, I get to tap that thing before you can, you understand?"

"Gotcha."

"Also, no getting anywhere near our dad before I loosen that bitch up first."

Naruto blinked, stroking along Hinata's spine as she climaxed on his meaty girth. "Er, duly noted?"

"Yeah. Anyway, this is getting old. Position change?"

"Sure, I really liked her throat last time anyway."

GoF

"Heh…so it really works…she won't wake up?" Hanabi grinned as she flicked at a protruding nipple. Hinata mumbled in her sleep, cum pooling from her thighs from their previous endeavors.

"Yeah…I like that idea of fucking Kaa-chan while she's asleep a lot more now…" Naruto remarked, as he stuck his fingers inside her pussy, swirling them inside as she moaned in her sleep…and then his other hand went around to feel Hanabi's ass, the soft and silky skin feeling just as nice as it did the last time.

She paused and looked at it, smiling back at him, "Well, nice to see I'm being appreciated, half the time I think you ignore me whenever we have orgies together."

"Hey, you've made it clear that you're not interested."

"Oh, I'm _interested_ alright, but I don't feel _ready_ yet," she corrected him lightly, "I'm letting you practice on all those other sluts so my first time won't be anything less than a wild, mind-blowing _rut…_ of course, I'm not going to let it be that easy." She reached down and _gripped_ his cock, pulling upwards sharply enough that Naruto's precum came pouring out once again, down his shaft and along her fingers.

She let go and licked her fingers idly… "But…I guess from getting Hinata some spine, getting me a piece of your sexy mother's ass and, well, everything up to this point, I suppose I can _entertain_ you for now. Hold on a sec." She crawled off the bed and rooted around in their overnight bag for something.

Meanwhile, Naruto leaned back, using the graceful curve of Hinata's back to support himself. The slumbering girl gave small, "Munyaa~" in her sleep, wiggling her spherical rump cutely.

Hanabi stretched out her legs as she snapped the waistband of her tights around her hips, approaching them with a dildo in hand. Her sister stiffened slightly when Hanabi plunged the toy into her stuffed twat, then moaned in her sleep as it started vibrating once Hanabi flipped a switch.

"Making sure Nee-chan has some _pleasant dreams."_ She explained cheekily, adjusting herself so she was sitting across from him, legs wide open "I do this all the time with her back home, one of my favorite pastimes is just watching her body _squirm_ as she orgasms."

"What's with the…tights? Dressing up seems counterproductive."

"Heh, amateur, these aren't JUST tights, these are special, silken cloth tights…special order and specially-made."

Naruto blinked. "That doesn't answer my question-!" He broke off with a gasp as her smooth, clothed feet came together around his thick shaft.

"I saw this once in my, heh, research," explained the Hyūga, leaning back on her hands as she traced an elegant toe up the bulging underside, "There was one scene that really stuck out for me. Wanna guess what it was?" The soles of her feet wrapped around his cock as she started to stroke up and down. "I thought this would be kinda awkward, but I'm finding this pretty fun, actually!"

The blond boy gave a grunt as Hanabi's smooth, soft feet jerked him off. The sensation of the silk really was like nothing he'd experienced before; he'd have never imagined that one could get off from someone's feet, yet here he was, getting stroked by tight-clad toes and soles.

"Hmm~This really is erotic… _Hmmm…"_ Hanabi licked her lips as she supported the dick with one foot, and stroked it lightly up and down with the other, "I mean look at that cock of yours, so happy that I'm stepping _all over_ it, what an unsightly thing…. _heh,_ you're already starting to cum because of my feet? _What a pervert you are~"_ Despite her words, her face was glowing with a perverted glee, as her unoccupied hands started stroking her silk clad pussy, biting her lip lightly.

Naruto gasped as suddenly his dick was pressed against his stomach, grinding under the stretch heel of Hanabi's foot, he shuddered as the other foot traced his muscles gently, tracing a set of undeterminable shapes.

She switched from foot to foot, each time tracing a new outline along his side, stomach, chest and thighs; electricity seemed to surge from her soft touches. While Naruto clearly enjoyed the experience, the flushed and eager face of Hanabi showed nothing more than perverted delight as well, she began softly grinded his balls under her foot, as well as his cock with the other, hold them down in their place.

"Heh. Are you gonna cum soon? I bet any of the other girls would be embarrassed to see you getting your big, fat, bitch-splitting _prick_ stepped on by a little, gentle foot…or, maybe you don't even care?" She pressed down even more insistently, causing Naruto to hiss as his cock was now firmly being held down, his release imminent but stopped due to her position.

"Now now…you want to cum don't you? Don't you want to _cum aaalllll over my naughty feet?_ You've been a little too quiet~ Come on… _ask me to let you cum Naru-kun~"_

Naruto said nothing. He knew better than to even try to protest, pride and pleasure were too strong to even try to speak normally, it felt REALLY good of course, but admitting to Hanabi felt like…losing. He didn't like to lose, Hanabi was the same.

Something along those lines must've shown on his face, because she took one look at him and said in a mocking coo, "Aw, I can't say no to a face that _cute~!_ You should see yourself, you look like you're like a little puppy~"

She slipped a hand under her waistband and moaned aloud, " _Alright…_ if you want it _soooo badly,_ I guess I can give it…" She then smiled evilly as she removed her foot, making Naruto grunt as he was about to cum. Hanabi's feet came quicker however, as her feet on either side of his dick clamped down on it's base, and immediately, started milking the shaft hard.

Naruto moaned as, without a proper, stable grip, his prick twitched wildly, spurting hot, sticky jets of jizz every which way and splattering Hanabi's stockings thoroughly. When she pressed a heel to his cockhead, her foot became absolutely drenched in white goo, and she bit her lip as her hand worked furiously under her tights. "Ah! It's gonna take so long to wash all this gunk out, you _horny beast~"_ she chided playfully, stretching her legs in the air and showing off the damp spot that showed through the crotch of her 'clothes.'

It took a few minutes for the two to recover, the surprisingly erotic event caught up with them and overloaded their minds, finally, Naruto finally got his composure to speak. "Well… that sure was…interesting," he said lamely.

" _Yesss~_ It sure was…" Hanabi smiled at him, pulling back her feet and exposing the painted underside proudly, "I mean, you came _sooo hard~"_

"Don't be too cocky," he sniped back, "That's not any more than I dropped in Hinata's pussy."

But it isn't any less either~That means you like my feet as much as you like fucking her pussy~" She smiled widely, a sadistic spark still present, "Oh poor Nee-chan, put on the level of my dirty, tight covered legs, puts her sexual position into perspective doesn't it?"

"Don't let her hear that," Naruto admonished her, "I just gave her a confidence boost. I don't need you shattering it."

Hanabi's smirk shrank slightly. "Yeah…about that. I'm being totally honest when I tell you that there's nearly nothing better that you could've done for her. I know I ride her ass a lot, but I'm glad that she was able to admit her feelings to you. You…you can give her the tender loving care that I just…can't."

"…Well, she seems to disagree with that."

"Heh, I can't 'love' her. Sure, in a number of ways I've done it, but I don't have your dick, her heart or shit like that." She shrugged, leaning back and stroking her sister's stomach. "I've managed to become her 'solid rock' in a river of assholes and fuckwads. Whenever I was 'in control', she was a little less put down upon or depressed. Not like you, who can make her outright want to marry and fuck you. But…keep in mind shortstack, she would have NEVER made the first move if it hadn't been for me, THAT is one of the things you can't do that I can."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "But she also cares about you. I bet that even once she's my wife, she'll never want to become separated from you. No matter what your clan thinks of you, or how much I please her, Hina-chan will always have room in her heart for you…but don't think for a second that I'm putting up with you JUST because of her."

"Eh?" Hanabi uttered, head tilting in genuine confusion. Naruto again, took extra pleasure in being the one that made it happen to her.

"Yeah, you're aggressive and all that, but you're not a bad person. You're the one who always made sure that our gatherings were private and comfortable, and you always make sure that everyone ends up satisfied. So, even though your family's pretty much shunning you…no, _because_ of that, I won't just abandon you. I l-love Hina-chan, but I also don't mind you either."

Hanabi stared at him for a while, then looked down at the bed for a second…

Before looking back up with a familiar twinkle in her eye, "I thought I said any of this mushy crap was going to get a kick in the dick?"

"What? Are you crying?"

"Fuck you," She retorted back, and then lifted up her soaking foot, "If you're in such a chatty mood, how about you complete that scene I saw and _lick_ my feet clean~"

He leveled a glare in return, making her laugh back as he looked away. Hanabi had won this round…but the fight was most certainly Naruto's.

When they finally went to sleep, Naruto snuggled up to Hinata from behind, her big butt flattening against his hips and his cock between her thighs, while his hands sank into the undersides of her tits. Hanabi lay next to them on the bed, but didn't join in the cuddling. Naruto liked to think she was there in spirit however.

GoF

"Bye girls!" called Kushina, waving after them as they stood in the doorway.

"Thanks Kushy-chan, you were a real nice hostess…" Hanabi then reached forward and massaged her breast with her palm, "A _really_ nice host. I hope we'll be on even more friendly terms the NEXT time we meet." She gave Naruto a significant look.

"Thanks Hanabi-chan. You take care of yourself too, alright Hina-chan?"

"Yes Mrs. Uzumaki, I will." She hesitated… and then drew in to hug the mother, to the great surprise of everyone there, she even groped her ass a little bit before pulling away, blushing, "T-thanks for having me, goodbye!"

"Bye, you beautiful MILF you." Hanabi ignored the quick glare she was sent by Naruto as Kushina closed the door behind them.

"…Naruto dear? What's a MILF?" she asked curiously.

Naruto bit his lip in panic, trying to think of a quick answer… "U-uh…'Mother I'll Love Forever?'" _Nice save!_ he thought.

"Aww~" Kushina leaned forward and hugged Naruto against her chest, her leg brushing about his hard cock unknowingly. "You make your mom so happy~!" she squealed.

"K-Kaa-chan," he groaned, "I'm all sweaty from yesterday…can't that wait 'til after I shower?"

"Hm? Oh, of course. You're starting to smell a bit ripe."

"Well, why don't you help me wash off, then?" he asked, an idea springing to mind.

"Hmm? I thought you were old enough to do that yourself Naruto?" Kushina asked, drawing away from him, "I mean, do you _really_ want to get bathed by your mother when you're this age?"

"Well…" his hands sneaked around to sink into her asscheeks, "Slaving away at that hot kitchen all day can't have done too much for your smell. It'll go by that much faster if we do it together."

Kushina frowned thoughtfully. "If you don't mind it…"

"Of course not Kaa-chan, I love spending time with you!" He wrapped his arms around her rear, spreading her ass as he rubbed his hands into it. "Come on Kaa-chan, what's wrong with it?"

"I…suppose there really isn't any harm. Alright Naruto, let's run a shower then your father should be coming in in the evening." Kushina then walked towards the bathroom. Naruto took extra interest in her swaying ass as she did.

They entered the bathroom, closed the door and turned on the shower. The room quickly became steamy as Naruto massaged his mother's thighs. After the water heated up, Kushina added cold water, tested the temperature and stepped in, Naruto right behind her.

His imagination had been remarkably close. Showering with his mother was incredibly erotic, with the warm water quickly drenching their skin, dripping down their contours in streams. The boy got to the soap first, offering to help the redheaded woman get clean faster. He started off innocently enough with her back, feeling up her spine and the slope of her skin as he went up and down, then he moved onto her ass, moving with great attention focused on the great, tanned globes of butt-meat.

"Hey Kaa-chan? Can you lean forward please?"

"Hmm? Why?"

"I need to wash your butt."

"Ah…alright, hold on."

Naruto gripped his cock, struggling to NOT just stick it into her snatch already as she was practically WIDE OPEN for it. He reigned in his desire however, and just soaped up his hands once again, going down her asscrack with a thorough touch.

He then felt up her thighs once again, and rushed down the legs. Once he was done with that, he stood back up and grabbed at her hips, pushing slightly. "Kaa-chan, now turn around."

"Eh? Naruto, I can take care of my front."

"Nope, this is us helping each other wash, it's a lot more fun."

"Well…okay, I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

She did just that, turning around and exposing her bust. Naruto soaped up his hands and began at her shoulders, before working his way down. He felt out her arms quickly, stalling to feel up her small delicate hands, before he latched onto her breasts, cupping the firm MILF mammaries in his palms and feeling their weight. Then he set to work on…well, her nipples, tracing a teasing outline around them before pinching. She yelped slightly and pulled back.

"A-ah, Naruto, I don't think you need to wash _that."_

"Better finish it all now Kaa-chan, leaving out pieces would be bad." He then reached under her breasts, getting the warm undersides of her peaks, "You have a very nice body Kaa-chan."

"Ah…t-thanks."

With that, Naruto moved on, going down to the stomach area, her ribs were glided over as she shivered, Naruto's hands found her stomach, he felt it gently, and then came to the wide curve of the hips.

"I-I think that's enough," stammered Kushina, blushing from her son's skilled touch.

"Hm. Yeah, I think so," he agreed easily, standing back and watching his mother wash the soap off, his cock throbbing blatantly. "So, now I guess it's your turn," he said cheerfully, watching sheets of water cascading off her curves.

"I suppose so…"

So Naruto stood there and let Kushina run her slick hands all over his body. He got another eyeful of her tits as she had to bend down to lather him up from the front. "Y'know, Hanabi-chan sure seemed to like your boobs, Kaa-chan," he remarked slyly.

"Don't I know it," she said, chuckling ruefully, "She couldn't keep her hands off me for a minute yesterday. Even you're not that bad."

Naruto cupped the hanging globes playfully. "Really?"

"Well...she's around your size, but if we were to compare the time I've known her, to the time I've known YOU, then the one who was most interested in my breasts…" She then stopped, and mumbled, " _Actually, considering Naruto's late feeding stage maybe-"_

"Kaa-chan?"

"N-nothing, anyway, she's just, a lot more enthusiastic. When it's us it's more…casual. Hanabi was following me around and touching them all of the time."

Naruto opened his mouth to respond, but stiffened as his mother's wet hand curled around his hard prick, spreading the suds over its veiny surface with a few strokes before going down to his balls. His mother didn't seem to notice, however, moving on to his legs. "Well, did you n-not like that?" he asked.

"It wasn't, well, unpleasant or anything," Kushina denied, turning him around to wash his back. "It was, well, happening, Hanabi is a bit of a blunt girl, but she really was sweet whenever she was talking to me, so...I suppose I did enjoy it a little. She wasn't clumsy when feeling them so it did feel pretty nice…" She smiled at him, a small amount of teasing in her voice, "Are you jealous maybe?"

"Hm...nope. She's not the one who lives with you," Naruto replied cheekily, stepping under the shower to wash off. He turned around and hugged Kushina, making sure to grasp her tits greedily, "I get to touch you every day Kaa-chan, that's the ultimate prize."

"Aww~You're making me blush." She cooed, standing up and leaning against her son, Naruto loved the feeling of her thighs grasping around his cock, "...Naruto? Do you think it would be alright...if I felt you in return?"

Naruto's eyes widened. Kushina becoming more daring with him, without him needing to hypnotize her? "O-of course!" he said, "Fair's fair, dattebayo!"

"R-right, I wasn't sure...but, after all it is just some skinship, I-I just wasn't...certain, because I don't...well, I guess I have because...uh…" She shook her head, "It's just a silly thing, nevermind...so…" Naruto jumped slightly as her hand pressed against his chest, rubbing against it, "Heh, you're really turning out strong, it must have been from all the training in the academy, you've been getting more toned muscles everyday…"

"Yeah…from training," Naruto agreed vaguely, thinking of all the other 'exercises' he'd been doing for the past year.

"Speaking of which, how's your tutoring with your teacher coming along?"

Naruto blinked, thinking about it as her hand caressed his thigh lightly. "Ah…it's been going pretty well. We mostly just review stuff from lessons, but besides that it's good. Iruka-sensei is good at explaining things more easily in private. And, y'know, Sakura-chan also helps me out sometimes." _For a given definition of 'help. She loves having sex with me whenever her mother's in the room to talk to me, so it happens whenever I come over._

Her fingers brushed up his hip and across his stomach. "Hm…has Kurenai come by recently?" she asked.

"No? I…haven't seen her," said Naruto, frowning as he thought about it.

"She probably has a mission that took her outside the village...I've been meaning to tell her that I'm taking over you now, so she doesn't need to feel the obligation to do anything more for you."

"Right…"

They sat in silence for a while, still leaning on each other. Naruto shuddered, gasping slightly as Kushina's hand wandered down to his cock and gave it a few strokes, with her still not reacting overtly to it. "It's...odd, that you haven't gotten any bigger yet, Naruto," she murmured, "I mean...your penis grew some, but the rest of you…"

Naruto's eye twitched at the reminder of his lack of stature.

"I'm seriously starting to get worried. I think we should get someone to…take a look at you. See if there are any problems that are keeping you from growing," Kushina continued.

Naruto paused in thought...it WOULD be nice to look into it...as much as he hated to admit it, all the other kids his age were taller than him, Sakura he liked because she was so small and cute, made him feel bigger...but he would love to have more than his short stature…

"Alright Kaa-chan, maybe a doctor then- _HN~!"_ He couldn't hold back a grunt as Kushina's hands grasped the middle of his cock the right way.

"Naruto? Are you alright?"

"F-fine Kaa-chan, I'm alright…"

"Well, if you're sure," she shut off the water, "I think we're clean enough now. I'll dry myself off if that's okay."

Naruto snorted in amusement. "Yeah, yeah, go ahead."

Of course, he took the time to watch his mother towelling herself off before leaving. _I need to remember those other commands for another time,_ he thought. It would be too suspicious to point out his erection now, but he could wait. But man would it be a long wait…

GoF

NS: Dear god, this was just 'the chapter that would not end!' Seriously! Anyway, a lotta stuff happened here.

Doom: Including but not limited to, whatever the fuck we want.

NS: Along with Naruto brainwashing Kushina some more. Let's see what those commands are, shall we?

Doom: We have not minding being naked, not minding being groped, the same commands being extended to Naruto's friends, ignoring his dick whenever it's hard, until he tells her to, being understanding and never look down upon Naruto's friends/guests...is that all?

NS: We also have Hinata being put to sleep on command and becoming a little more daring. NaruHina confession for the win, bitches.

Doom: Also the fact Hanabi is and will always have a big part in this series, bitches.

NS: So, to draw from one Dexter Grif: build a bridge and get over it.


	21. Command

NS: Okay, so we lied about the maids. But Kushina in Naked Apron is close enough. :P

Doom: If you still feel the need to complain about it, you're dumber than I thought.

NS: Stupidity and saltiness are not necessarily the same thing.

Doom: Eh, different name, same rose.

Disclaimer: None of us own Naruto or any characters associated therein.

Doom: …I've got nothing.

Kuro: Nor should you.

Chapter 20: Command

The next evening found Naruto relaxing on his bed, covers off and stark naked, grinning as he thought back to the last five hours of his time on his mother, having had put in even more commands into her mind through fucking her throat hard. Not only could he now put her to sleep with a snap of his fingers, but he'd also reinforced her desire to grope and fondle him, while also modifying her nudist tendencies, allowing for more revealing clothing in general whenever in public. She could turn as many heads as she liked, but the only one who could sample that MILF body was him. And his dad, he supposed.

But what Naruto loved the most were the changes that he managed to make over the ideas of his groping her, now there were no spots to touch, grope, and stroke that were off-limits. Which was something he made good use out of…

GoF

[Several Hours Earlier]

Kushina exhaled shakily, blushing as she lay on her bed, legs spread as her young son knelt between them. After the latest round of relieving him (from which she was still feeling a little light-headed), Naruto had insisted that he 'return the favor' with her. His surprisingly deft fingers brushed against her thighs to stroke her plump pussy lips.

"N-Narrrruuuto~ _AH,_ p-please stop j-just brushing it, _-AH!-_ I, neeeeed it, p- _please?"_ Her skin was on fire from the sheer arousal she felt from her son's sperm coating her, and the general long and drawn out groping of her tits. Her legs twitched as the blond slid a finger into her, curling it and sending a mind-numbing jolt of pleasure to her skull. Almost against her will, her hand went to her breasts, caressing the tanned, perky mounds, which were slimed with thick jizz. She whimpered when she felt how stiff and swollen her nipples were, only to gasp when Naruto added another finger, thrusting the digits into her increasingly wet snatch.

"Kaa-chan~ Your insides are so warm and _wet~_ and your tits…so nice~Can I suck on them when we have our shower Kaa-chan? I want some milk after this."

" _Yeessssss Naru-TO~!"_ She clenched her pussy as a third finger was added, and Naruto starting playing with her clit, rubbing her extremely sensitive part until she found herself orgasming hard around his fingers, " _Na-RUTO! Ah-Ah, AAUUUUHHHH~~"_

"Not yet Kaa-chan~ I want to taste your juices as well." He puts his fingers in his mouth to demonstrate, humming happily at the taste, "Hmm~ alright, now let me try directly Kaa-chan."

" _I…yes…"_ She uttered breathlessly, her eyes hazy and unfocused as Naruto took her reply with an eager dip of his head, and started deeply exploring her inner depths with his tongue.

As with the other girls, Naruto found that his mother's pussy juices were delicious; sweet and sour, each weeping trickle enticing him to draw out more as his tongue swabbed at her walls. His lips sealed over hers as her powerful thighs started to close around his head. Naruto enjoyed the pillowy fat of her upper legs, but focused on continuing to eat out his mother.

She orgasmed again, filling his mouth with her delicious essence as she screamed out in ecstasy, he wasn't done yet however, he flipped her onto her stomach and started roughly groping her ass, his dick hard and bouncing as he enjoyed the sight of his moaning mother.

He gave a slap, causing her to yelp, before a second one rained down, causing her ass to ripple in the most interesting way. With every slap, Kushina gave another cry, her pussy dripping in arousal as her ass grew slightly red from the repeated blows placed down on it. "Damn, I could do this all day, Kaa-chan," hissed Naruto, spanking his mother again and sinking his fingers into her cheek, "This fat ass was made for fucking, wasn't it?" Fortunately, one of his new commands was acceptance (and enjoyment) of sexual language. "Do you like this, Kaa-chan? Do you like being spanked like a bad girl by your own son~?!" *Slap!*

"Aaahhn~! _Yu-You shoud-shouldn't szzzaaay stuff like that Nnnnaruto~"_ Kushina moaned out with half a mind. Her mind was overridden by pleasure once again, logic having taken a backseat to simply enjoy the punishment inflicted on her backside.

' _Naruto knows alllll my perversions…'_ Kushina was actually completely out of her depth, having had this strange arrangement with Naruto made sense. Since her times with Mako were few and far between nowadays, the idea of having Naruto help her seemed natural. But even with the commands in place, she was still ashamed and embarrassed and hesitant over it all. She managed to find that Naruto's cock was attractive as an asset, as well as the sperm, the sucking and all, not to mention her newfound masochistic tendencies that let to her revelling in the abuse that her body came under from Naruto's rough sexual acts.

Naruto took the opportunity to smack his mother's butt-meat a few more times, this time with his rock-hard prick so that precum splattered all over the rippling flesh. Then he wedged it into her asscrack and started humping her, seizing handfuls of his mother's bubble butt as handholds. More and more oily pre-nut spurted out over her back as the pleasurable squeezing mounted in his groin. Finally, he groaned, back arching as his cock started twitching.

Naruto groaned as his balls tightened, and his cock fired its giant load all over his mother's back, pooling around it and making Kushina arch her spine as the warm fluid aroused her all the more.

Naruto was satisfied however, as he gave a final slap on his mother's excellent ass, he then turned her over, smiling widely at her panting face as her sperm covered body aroused him all the more.

He leaned in, and kissed her full on the lips, causing her to moan lightly as he stuck in his tongue to taste the inside of her mouth. After a few minutes of a lover's lip lock, he pulled back, with strands of saliva trailing from each other.

"How was it Kaa-chan? Did my cock feel good rubbing all over your butt?" He placed his _still_ hard cock over her aroused pussy, rubbing it lightly against her, "Don't worry Kaa-chan, there is plenty more where that came from~"

It would be an eventful few hours of her son cumming gallons on her body and using her like a new toy, and afterwards, Kushina wouldn't think any less of him, but only be ashamed for her own lustful and perverted nature, to need her son to satisfy them.

GoF

Of course, all this reminiscing made Naruto as hard as steel, his shaft already hanging off rather blatantly…Naruto made a mental note to go to his mother's room and use her body again, otherwise he might roll over the wrong way…he had that happen once. NOT a pleasant way to wake up. Maybe he'd get a tit job; he'd been meaning to try it with other girls, maybe even while she was still asleep~

Plus, there were still the other MILFs that Kushina was friends with. Every last one of them had a body that he would love to plunge every last inch of his rock-hard cock into; from Sasami's mom to the awesomely busty Hyuuga Hara, each and every one of whom deserved a place under his cock, screaming in ecstasy. Naruto would enjoy every single one of those bodies as well; they were all beautiful and arousing in their own ways.

The only problem was how? Before, he would've had no clue to proceed; just luck and naturally curious and horny ladies had helped him get more girls so far, but that wouldn't be enough because…well, adults and parents seemed to have a really strange idea of sex. They seemed to think it needed to happen in private, and away from normal conversation; that it should only happen between one loving couple and stay like that, and you should only be allowed to have sex with the person until you break up, which seemed silly to Naruto in every respect. Why not do this? Why not have sex with people, when it felt so great? He made great friends and girlfriends because of it! Sex was awesome!

Instead, adults seemed to have some kind of…natural reflex to be embraced and not initiate it, or even say it was wrong and perverted to be casual on the subject. Naruto idly rubbed his cock…and began to imagine all the women, with accurate images since he had seen their bodies at one point of another.

Anko, of course, had centerfold; she would be easy to convince for a ride and she would love it too. She was a teasing minx who liked flaunting her body like it was natural, a very full and promising body at that, nice full and naughty tits and full ass, and those curvy legs…on the promise of sperm…he supposed he would get with her easy enough.

Hara, big giant breasts and a motherly attitude, would be tricky, because of how he made that MILF promise with Hanabi, she had dibs to fuck her mother before he himself did, so that in turn meant he needed to somehow convince Hara to have sex with her daughter, which ALSO seemed like a strange taboo of some kind.

Tsume…had been rather distant from him. She didn't participate in handjobs, she wasn't as friendly and didn't joke around with him anymore. If anything, she was…strained, she had even recently been skipping on the bathhouse meetings, so whenever Naruto got to meet her, it was rare. She had a nice, slim and athletic body; her breasts were decent sized and begging to be fucked with that ass hanging off her.

Hisago was…disinterested, completely. Not just because she didn't want to; she honestly didn't seem to care, preferring to be on the sidelines, and she didn't even watch on day one where it was an event for everyone. To get to her,Naruto at least had to somehow get closer in some way. He never tried before because she was so distant. Still, from the casual showing off that she did, he got to see everything, from her perky tits to her mouth-watering bubble butt.

And then, of course, there was Mikoto. Mother of his oldest childhood friend and one of the women he'd known the longest, his own mother aside, of course. And hadn't the years been kind to her. Her flesh was a tad softer than Kushina's, but her curves certainly didn't lose to her in size. He just wanted to snuggle into that soft body…after fucking her senseless, of course. He loved watching a girl's face become more lewd over time, eyes rolling up as they climaxed over and over around his rod…

…Yeah, his dick was not going to go down, in fact, if anything it seemed to have became the consistency of iron, it was actually painful to watch it now.

Alright, time to go to his Kaa-chan's room, maybe even deepthroat and refine some commands he was thinking about during 'testing' her-

"N-Naruto?"

The blond boy jumped, looking around to see Kurenai at the window sill. "E-eh? Kurenai-san?" he asked in surprise. Now that he thought about it, she was another member of the gatherings that he would like to bang. It's just that she had been out of his mind recently, because of her, well, being on a mission that led to her being forgotten a little.

…And she was here…seeing him naked…and a hard cock…

"I'm sorry, I had to go out for a mission outside the village!" she exclaimed before he could say anything, "I-I mean, I knew this would happen, but it was on short notice so you…well, I didn't have time to…" She blushed horribly. "I…I'm sorry for leaving all of a sudden when you needed me Naruto…"

"It's okay," he said quickly, "I mean, I've been able to hide myself pretty quickly, and if it was for a mission then there's nothing you could do about it, right? Although…" he ran a hand up his massive shaft, veins throbbing through the skin, "It's been pretty hard for a while."

"I…see that…but, w-why are you naked? Again?"

He smiled ruefully. "Well, clothes can be pretty uncomfortable when I get like this. Plus, I'm at home, so I don't have to worry too much."

Kurenai bit her lip, her red eyes flicking between Naruto's innocent face and his naked cock.

"Ah…w-well, I suppose we can catch up later, for now, let's…get you settled."

Naruto smiled, hiding a rather lustful grin as he spread his legs slightly, "Alright Kure-nee, go ahead." Naruto also noted that she had lipstick on as well, a bright ruby colour. He felt his dick throb from the sight of it. She was going to leave a mark of her consumption of his hot rod; he looked forward to the new commands he could make on Kurenai…

GoF

As Kurenai found herself sinking into unconsciousness once again, lips stretched into a lewd ring around Naruto's meatpole, the horny male laid back onto his bed, considering what exactly he would do this time.

He would, of course, enact the same changes as he did with Kushina…but, the difference here was that Kurenai didn't live with him. Any changes he made would be useless in the grand scheme of things since she would only be doing it in her own house. _Hm…so, maybe have them work only when she's alone with me?_ he considered, rubbing at his chin thoughtfully, but disregarded it. He never really met Kurenai in a private setting other than when he already had free reign with her as is.

…Well, first of all he would have to make sure that Kurenai and his mother never had the inkling to decide and talk to each other about their shared deepthroating time; everything would fall apart if that ever came out. First, to make sure that Kurenai wouldn't bring up or remember the 'deadline' for him telling his mother about everything. Next time he had his mother, he was going to do the same to her.

In fact, best make them completely accepting…

Yeah…actually, make it so that when Kurenai was sucking him off, she had nothing to fear from Kushina! And whenever Kushina was in the room, she wouldn't think of it strange that Kurenai was sucking him off! Perfect. "Ne, Kure-chan, don't worry about my mom helping me out; I'll deal with her. You just keep taking my prick in your mouth, there's a good girl~"

He tried to think of other changes…well, he hadn't been able to touch Kurenai because she had a strange idea of him not being able to touch her, despite her doing it to him.

"Kure-chan? I also get to feel up your breasts, ass and everything else okay? I want to know every part of your sexy body, so you don't have to be so shy around me… Also, I can strip you you feel up those curves how I like." Even though he couldn't enjoy casual nudity, Naruto could at least get it when he wished.

…Naruto felt that those changes should be enough…yet, he felt like he wanted to do more…

All of the options in his head, awesome as they were, would just not work due to making Kurenai so radically different that it would risk him being found out, which was sad because they WERE sexy ideas…Naruto tilted his head, thinking on the idea…then he looked around his room…his empty room, where nobody would enter until the morning…he sat up and looked down at Kurenai's face, as her lips were wrapped unconsciously around his thick, meaty shaft, her lipstick smudged against the skin and her eyes crossed.

…He had some time on his hands…and it didn't have to be permanent… "Hm…let's see how Hanabi's ideas would work out," he mused, bucking his hips slightly, "Alright Kure-chan…"

GoF

Naruto decided to take the easier option of spanking. It was a strange idea that…kind of appealed to him, after he found immense joy in spanking his mother. Her fat ass had practically rippled under his strikes and added impact and further enthusiasm in his sessions; asses were great. So, why not make it all the more pleasurable for the people involved on the receiving end?

Such thinking was why Kurenai found herself draped over the young boy's lap, boner pressing into her belly as he slid her panties down. The changes he had made, including a love of spanking, were an actual change of perception; thinking this could be done normally, forgetting his boner for the time being, a more honest mouth for speaking about spanking and completely erasing the memory and command once Naruto said 'finished,' thus making her shut down and letting him get his dick inside her mouth to move onto the next one.

Naruto felt that this situation was rather familiar in a less than welcoming way, he suddenly found that he understood Hanabi's love of that 'foot-job' a lot better; having control over someone's arousal really seemed like a turn on. He caressed Kurenai's milky skin, feeling the soft, but small cushion of her ass, briefly dipping down to her dampening pussy.

"N-Naruto, don't tease me so much," she protested, wiggling her hips at him, "J-just do it already~!"

"Ah ah, Kure-chan, this is a give and take remember? I need to have my fun as well." Naruto, teasingly, said as he stuck a finger into her quivering pussy, causing her to shudder.

"A-Ah~N-Narutooooo~P-please? I need it, you're the only one that can help…"

"Hm…" his hand met her buttock with a smack, bringing a yelp of pleasure from Kurenai's lips. She gave a soft whimper as Naruto rubbed into her ass cheeks. "Man, this is some fine skin. You sure this won't make you too sore?"

"Y-yee _esssss,_ Naruuuu…it's, fine, _please continue…"_ she whispered, biting her lip as Naruto withdrew his hand to give another smack. Her hips bucked each time he struck her posterior, flesh jiggling slightly and eliciting louder and louder cries of pleasure.

"Careful now~" teased Naruto, one hand wandering up to her mouth, "You don't want my mom to hear this, do you?"

"Hnoo…" agreed Kurenai, words slurred slightly as she started sucking on his fingers. Her face heated up as she realized that Kushina was still in the house. She squirmed in shame as another smack on her ass causing her to give a muffled yelp of arousal. She hoped beyond hope her senior couldn't hear.

She hated the fact that her need to be spanked drove her to seek out the only person she had sexual intimacy with on some level. As Naruto expertly smacked her ass again, she felt an inner heat growing from her center. It was familiar, like the sessions where she would swallow Naruto's sperm; she felt incredibly warm and bothered. If Kushina saw her now, getting aroused and spanked by her son, she would die from embarrassment, using such a young child for her own perverted fantasies…she was just the worst…

That didn't stop the brainwashed ninja from getting more and more turned on from the repeated blows raining down on her behind however. Soon enough, the room was filled with the sound of smacking flesh, slap after slap coming down with Naruto's hand. Kurenai's long, creamy legs twitched and flexed as her butt reddened under the assault, her pussy drooling onto Naruto's lap. Then she gasped, moaned and blushed further as Naruto squeezed her plump tit under her dress, sending another shock of pleasure through her. "N-Naruto! _I-I'm-!"_ Kurenai's back arched as the boy's ministrations wrung an orgasm out of her.

"A- _Ahhhhhhhhhhh~~"_ She moaned in ecstasy, pleasure racing through her body as a final slap finally sent her over the edge. She struggled in her vulnerable position as her body shivered in pleasure. Naruto showed no mercy however and kept slapping her as she orgasmed, making it even more powerful.

Finally, it cooled down enough to make her feel like a hot mess. Her head slumped into the bed, as she laid there in bliss, her mind slowly lamented her own perversion and how it had driven her to seek such extreme ways to help herself.

Naruto sighed happily as he stuck his fingers into Kurenai's sticky pussy, coming away covered in her juices. As he licked them up, he debated the changes…it was certainly entertaining, Sakura would love it. Taking away all of the 'precautions' he had set for Kurenai and it should be fine. "Well, Kure-chan, that's you **finished."**

Kurenai gave a small noise of confusion before her eyes rolled up and she went limp. He chuckled evilly, rolling her onto her back as he moved to straddle her face, lip-stick stained cock flopping over her cheek.

"Alright Kure-chan, just paint my dick red some more and we'll move onto the next one…"

GoF

Naruto groaned, once more on his back as the Jōnin knelt between his legs. Her mouth was now actively attacking his nuts, slobbering unrestrainedly all over the soft skin as Kurenai moaned and huffed against his crotch, eyes glazed over with raw lust. Already the blond boy's balls were covered in smudged red lip-marks and dripping with bubbly saliva to match his shaft.

Naruto obviously couldn't turn Kurenai into a real dog; Hanabi hadn't been so literal about the dog thing. The real question of the change was how to make a dog 'sexy' on a girl…thankfully, Kizu and Hana already had more than enough little dog like quirks that made them especially sexy to Naruto's eyes.

For one, the howling whenever he fucked them…that was a little loud for this kind of setting however. For another, though, was their total lack of shame and almost fetishistic attraction to the taste and smell of his dick. THAT was certainly a look that complemented Kurenai's face, mostly due to it being rather unique because of it.

Also, those brief moments he heard the girls calling him their 'Alpha,' he didn't know the exact term, but thankfully being the Hokage's son had some perks. Looking into the social outlook of wolves managed to help paint the picture quite well. Making that trait a lot more conscious and openly said made for an interesting personality on Kurenai.

"Arf! Master's cock tastes so good~" she moaned, dragging her tongue all the way up his turgid pole, panting as precum dripped onto her face, "Hau~! Does this lowly bitch's mouth make Master feel good?"

Kurenai as a dog-girl was surprisingly masochistic. The moment he'd set in the changes of a 'loyal and less than intelligent' dog persona, she immediately started degrading herself and saying she was a 'lowly bitch to master' and everything. It was…different, but since it was temporary and she had no problem with it, Naruto went along without protest.

It seemed that a low opinion of oneself suddenly made other people gods in comparison, or at least himself since he said to her that he was her 'master'. Because in the space of ten minutes Kurenai had stripped down to nothing, enthusiastically let Naruto feel her up and finger her pussy, and then give his dick a tongue bath because he asked.

"Nn~ Don't forget to lick under my foreskin, bitch!" he said, groaning. His groan was prolonged by the debased jōnin pulling down his foreskin with her lips and swirling her tongue through the buildup of smegma underneath. Her moaning vibrated through his shaft, making him cross-eyed. Her hips bucked as she suckled on the bulbous glans, eyes fluttering as precum squirted endlessly onto her face, some of it getting in her mouth.

Naruto breathed a sigh, suddenly realizing just how strange it was when a girl was really quick and good enough at tending to his dick. It somehow managed to make him cum a little earlier because of it, a pleasure overload so to speak.

He yelped as he was suddenly pushed back onto the bed, Kurenai climbing on top, Naruto was about to question this…but then found her pussy rubbing against his hardening cock, really hard and now grinding against her wet pussy.

"Awho! Maaaassster~~" Kurenai moaned, as she gave a swing of her hips happily, pressing closer with a wide smile on her face, "Please fuck me? Your bitch wants your dick inside her master~ I want to have your litter, please master? I want you to fuck me and take me as your own master~~"

The young boy considered it seriously. On the one hand, he'd finally get a taste of some older woman pussy and have her acting like a bitch in heat. On the other, this was only a temporary state and normally Kurenai wouldn't be wanting this.

It was tempting…oh so tempting…in fact, the way her pussy was soaking to receive him made it all the more difficult to decide…but, in the end, it wasn't technically 'Kurenai.' Naruto wanted to fuck _her,_ not something he made up. "Nah, sorry slut, but it's time for you to **take a walk**." Her large, bare tits squashed into his face as she slumped over him. As he thought about how he would toy with her next, he grinded his dong against her wet twat and nibbled at her breasts…

GoF

"Naruto-sama…please, can I service your heavenly dick?"

Naruto gaped as he looked as the meek, loving, and desiring face of Kurenai, kneeling before him. Her hands were clasped on her folded legs, her upper arms subtly pressing her creamy melons into greater prominence.

This one had been going through the vein of 'begging'…but, he had already gone through the same thing from the dog part of Kurenai, he would have to reject that one. So…on the old memory of a dream he had, he decided to apply the results accordingly.

Kurenai's eyes were still lustful, but now they were bright and clear…and full of abject devotion. "Which part would you like to use to satisfy yourself, Naruto-sama? My mouth again? My breasts? I-I could even use my pussy if you wish…"

"Hm…let's try out those tits, this time. They've always looked pretty soft, haven't they?"

Kurenai leaned forward to press his hard cock between her tits. Indeed, they were soft, warm and pillowy. Although his dick was so big that she could barely even wrap around half of it; even as she started pumping up and down, most of his shaft was left uncovered.

"Ghn…Kiss my tip when it gets close," he commanded.

With a large amount of eagerness, and with little to no hesitation, Kurenai starting doing so. As the cockhead meade its journey to her face, she gave it a kiss as instructed, giggling a little until it came back for another kiss. She also commented on his general girth with a rapturous voice, cooing as she tended to his cock with a even childish kind of expression, like he was the newest and first toy she ever had. "Haa~ Naruto-sama's cock is so _warm_ and _thick~_ That thick, smelly seed inside tastes so good~" she moaned, feeling the young boy's prick throbbing hotly against her sensitive skin. "Please, let me feel it on my skin~! I want to feel your big," she kissed his glans, "Manly dick," another kiss, "Squirting your dirty, godly cock-milk all over me~!"

Naruto hissed as her marshmallowy skin smothered half of his hard flesh, and her lips continued lovingly kissing his head. He wasn't prepared however as he felt himself start to reach his climax, for Kurenai to switch positions and start straddling him.

"S-sooooorrrry Naruto-sama~ I want to please you a lot more. P-please accept my pussy in this fashion please?" She then began grinding against Naruto's large dick. The couple gave synchronized moans of pleasure as their sexual organs rubbed erotically against one another, sexual juices mixing as they humped.

Finally, Naruto pushed her onto her back, Kurenai giving a cute squeak as her master grabbed her long white legs and pressed them together, now fucking the warm sleeve her thighs provided and still rubbing her pouting pussy lips. The jōnin gasped, eyes growing wider as the veiny shaft occasionally ground against her clit, they were locked in a lustful embrace of desire and admiration.

" _Naruto-sssssaaaaama~~_ P-please use my body _more~_ I want to be your _fucktoy_ forever Naruto-sama~!" Kurenai gasped out, the pleasure of their activities finally reaching its limit, they threw back their heads as they once again overcharged in pleasure, Naruto's dick painting Kurenai's stomach in his sperm, streams of it ending up on the bed and going through the valley of her breasts. " _Ooooh~… thank you, Naruto-sama~"_ she whispered, running her hands over her nude form and working his spunk into her skin. "I will _always adore your cum on my body Naruto-sama…"_

"Heh. You're welcome, Kure-chan. I'm definitely **appeased** now," said the blond cheerfully, the programmed word knocking her out again.

GoF

In the end, Naruto didn't really like the idea of Kurenai leaving, so he decided to test his last idea, 'Bed-buddies'.

According to Kurenai when she was hypnotized, nobody would be alerted or miss her if she didn't return home, and since Naruto knew that his mother wouldn't walk into his room unannounced, he made a special change to Kurenai.

Whenever Naruto asked, she couldn't refuse to strip naked, get into bed with him, and sleep there without any bad thoughts of what Naruto does to her. In the end, Naruto fell asleep pressed between her bountiful chest and her soft, silky legs intertwined with his own. Right now, she was just normal Kurenai here; only the change made it so she felt like she HAD to do this for him, out of that limitless responsibility she had as well as the intimacy they shared which was so close as it is.

When morning came, Naruto woke to find himself alone in his bed, with red lip marks all over his cock and balls. Smirking, he went to go take a shower. It was a shame she wasn't there to give him a morning blowjob to say goodbye…eh, next opportunity he would go with it, for now…it was time to seriously consider this lipstick thing, it was hot as hell to see his swinging dick, soft or hard, covered in evidence of his mis-

He backpedaled quickly and threw on his shorts the moment he peeked out the room. His father was sitting in the living room, facing away from him on the couch.

Yes…his father. Naruto was ashamed to admit that he had forgotten her entirely. It wasn't like it was hard; at times, his father the Hokage practically LIVED at her office. Still, it certainly put a damper on his fun as a whole; he loved every second he could walked around bare naked in his house, along with his mother who more than likely had put on clothes as well around her husband.

Now he had to actually wear pants. It was peculiar, for so long he could (in private) shuck any articles because usually his father had a leave early, come back late workstyle. It had been like that for a while since foreign nations had become more complicated as affairs outside the village escalated. Sure, she was around when the work just needed to be put off for sanity's sake, but Naruto didn't feel like he really connected to her well…

Actually, with his recently developed outlook on the female body and appreciation of its reactions and feel, inside and out, Naruto steadily began to wonder about his father's body…

Once he put on enough 'satisfactory' clothing, he walked out the room normally. Mako heard him this time and turned her head, smiling slightly. "Hey son, sleeping in a little late I see? Make sure you get plenty of rest, a ninja's no good without a good night's sleep."

Naruto also felt exceedingly awkward when his father tried to be casual with him. Sort of like Kushina did, only without even half the time spent with him. Mako was indeed his parent from the genetics she gave him, but in the end she wasn't really…a parent. The thought made him sad; he didn't want to feel distanced from his father like this, but he also couldn't just make moves on her like with Kushina. "Yeah, don't worry, Tou-chan. I've been getting plenty of sleep," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Tou-chan?" Naruto realized his mistake and froze up mentally. Due to 'parental figures' being one of the sexiest thing lately, he had mixed up the names and horrifics in his head.

"Tou-chan…huh…" Mako tilted her head in thought, "Well, it's been a while, but that works for me," she said, shrugging. When Naruto came close, she ruffled his spiky hair. "It really has been a while, hasn't it?" she asked ruefully, "Sorry to have been so busy lately, Naruto-kun."

"Uh…thanks…Tou-s-chan." Naruto corrected his near mistake, despite it having been a flub on his part, it seemed to have appeased his father. So, it was all okay either way.

Naruto smiled slightly and turned his head…to see a sleepy eyed, naked Kushina in the doorway.

He quickly looked away to not draw attention to her…Mako turned however and caught a glimpse, causing her own blue eyes to widen in shock. "K-Kushina-chan?!"

Naruto felt his eyes flicker to the side on reflex, but quickly found his head caught into a quick dose of claustrophobia, courtesy of Mako, who looked more than a little panicked.

"A-ah, K-Kushina, look down."

"A-ah…?" A few seconds passed…

"EEEK!" A slam of a door…and then Naruto felt the pressure of his father's vice grip loosen.

"…Tou-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto knew fine well what was 'wrong', but honestly he figured it would be the natural question to ask, lest he seem out of place.

"Ah…w-well, nothing, nothing really of…importance…" Mako coughed and looked to the side, blushing a little, "L-let's just say I protected your mind…that leave it at that."

 _Too late for that, Tou-chan,_ thought her son smugly. "I-is that so? Well, I'm gonna go out for a bit, Tou-chan. Maybe visit one of my friends…"

"S-sure," agreed his father, coughing awkwardly, "I'll just, er…go comfort your mother."

"Eh?"

"Nothing!"

… _Tou-chan, you sneaky bastard._

While Naruto WISHED he could say that his mother could have casual sex with him, he wasn't as oblivious to the signs of what Mako was saying, now if he could just…

…

Naruto sighed as he left the house. He'd just found a flaw with his plan to slowly hypnotize Kushina into having sex with him. He wanted everyone to enjoy themselves and feel good…but, that idea came crashing down when it wasn't technically THEM who were going to love sex.

…He needed to ease his mother into it, make every little change become an actual good thing in her head before he eventually pressed for actually fucking her. He wanted her to genuinely look into his eyes, full of motherly love as she took her own son's fat cock in her MILF pussy.

Hanabi would very likely be put off from the extended time it would take; but hell, he was going to do it that way and it was final!

GoF

As he walked, Naruto came to a steep hill that led down into a river bank. He glanced down at the water as he passed, only to pause as something on the grassy slope caught his eye.

A girl…dressed in full-bodied clothing despite the season and time of day, as well as an overskirt, was lounging into the hill…completely asleep. He stared for a second… On one hand, it was hardly his business where somebody decided to take a nap…on the other, it was kind of a strange place to find someone napping. Outside was hardly the best place to decide and lay back and everything…

Her body looked pretty nice as well as she slumbered, not the biggest breasts, not the biggest hips, but it was still pretty decent. "…Hm." He turned off the road and stepped down the hill until

he was about level with the girl. "Yeah, she's kinda cute," he murmured to himself, crouching down to examine her sleeping face.

She looked rather…cute, really cute up close. Sure, the other girls were also cute, sexy and beautiful, but this was a special kind of cute where you could comfortably say it was a defining feature to describe her as. Her face was kinda round, and her cheeks had that quality where you wanted to poke them just to feel them squish. Her lips weren't particularly colorful, but they sure looked soft. They might feel pleasant kissing something, another's lips…or his cock; it twitched slightly at the thought. He didn't mind, it was natural at this point.

"…"

…Naruto tilted his head, even if silence had been the main sound he's been hearing for the last few seconds…somehow it was a little different, like it demanding a little more attention.

"…Hm…" Again, he listened a little closer. "Y'r blocking the view…I wanna watch the clouds…"

He blinked and looked at her face, to see that she was squinting up at him through one gray eye.

"…Ah…you're that boy that keeps fucking the girls in our class…"

Naruto deadpanned. "Let me guess; Hanabi let something slip."

"Nah. I could hear you going at it; all that bumping and moaning kept me from taking my nap…did you really think that doing that in a public place would never be found out by itself?"

He sweatdropped. _Well, at least she only found out on her own._ "Er…so you haven't told anyone about it, right? And what's your name, anyway?"

The girl looked at him silently…before giving a long, cute yawn, and blinked her eyes lazily open.

"My names Shina…and no, it sounds like it's too much of a bother…can I go back to sleep now?"

"Sure," sighed Naruto. It was clear that he wasn't going to get much else out of her…without confirmation, she rolled over and curled up, snoozing within seconds.

GoF

NS: What's this? A chapter with less than 20 pages? …Cool. Anyway, here're some upgraded Traits.

 **Mesmerizing Girth, Level 2:** _When I thrust my hips three times, you will follow my every command…_

Effects of Mesmerizing Girth can can be applied to the fucked silly girls you screw. As long as they are in the realms of sexual unconsciousness or complete shutdown from bliss, you'll be able to suggest what you wish.

 **Heat Inducing Seed, Level 4:** _Nothing like some all-natural lotion to get that growth-spurt going._

We have an increased rate of how much the sperm can accelerate puberty, as well as how it INCREASES the assets from said puberty. And now it also has a slight penetration on the arousal increasing factor of the sperm, now affecting those who smell it as well, but to a much lesser degree as direct contact…still, it happens immediately, and doesn't have to be applied.

NS: That's all for now. As things are now, Naruto's growth is slowing down a little. He'll need a bit more…variety to get more levels. Also, there'll be other Traits down the road; these are not the be-all end-all of them.

Doom: Basically, he needs to stick his dick into less easy targets and go get the big beauties that will be a literal bitch to fuck…so, yeah, fun times ahead.


	22. Investigate

NS: And now, we begin again!

Doom: And again…and again…and again…

NS: You know you love it.

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or any associated characters therein.

Doom: By now you would have got the message.

Chapter 21: Investigate

When classes reconvened the next week, Naruto found himself having difficulty paying attention to the lesson. He kept stealing glances at the girl he'd met the previous week, who was in the same class as him. She seemed completely unaware of his peeking, just watching Iruka-sensei with glazed over eyes.

He wondered if she was even paying attention or whether she was just daydreaming. More to the point, he wanted to know what she was thinking. She had admitted that she knew he was a boy, but seemed completely uninterested in doing anything with that knowledge. Despite himself, Naruto found himself thrown off by this.

Well…mostly he was wondering why it didn't end in the promise or actual sex happening, it seemed like such a common pattern for the girls in his life recently, that it had honestly baffled him when another girl had a…well, disinterested opinion about it all. Despite seemingly not paying attention at all, Iruka didn't spare her a second glance; considering his teacher's opinion of education, there obviously had to be some great exception for her to overlook the dozing student.

It was a wonder what kind of people you miss in the classroom…

GoF

Naruto sighed blissfully as Hinata's hefty, pillowy tits smothered his rod; his first hard-on of the day always felt the best to blow. His fingers stroked through his girlfriend's silky hair as she pumped his prick, cooing as precum drooled into her cleavage.

"Nara Shina?" asked Hanabi, sitting on the table besides him. Today she wore a pair of jean-shorts so short and skimpy he might have mistaken them for panties, the material pinching her thick thighs and letting out the barest hint of her ass, "Yeah, she's always been in our class. Her grades are always pretty good, but she just naps all the time if you don't pay attention."

"Yeah…I kind of noticed that, what I want to know-"

"How good would it be to have her virgin pussy around your long shaft?"

"…You're a one-track mind aren't you?"

"Hey, I'm just saying what the obvious question is here shortstack, she's got a pretty decent body…not sexy, but when you look at that cute little gumdrop, you just want to _eat her up,_ right?" She smirked, "Come on, admit it, you wanna bang that sleepy-head until she passes out cumming, don't you?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Obviously. But besides that, I wanna know what her deal is." He groaned as Hinata's plush lips met his swollen cockhead, smearing them with pre-jizz. "And she already knows about my dick, so I might as well show her why the girls and I kept keeping her awake."

"Eh? Well, she already knows that from what you've told me, remember? Keep in mind that the Nara clan aren't like every other girl you've met, who have an either interested idea of sex with a penis, or no knowledge at all. They are a lot less…naive, let's say. They study enough to make it clear they're intelligent, it's just leave it at that. Combined with their lazy personalities, they often have an amount of apathy."

"In other words, she knows perfectly what you're doing; she's just not interested."

"That's a shame," Hinata opined, breaking her deep kiss with Naruto's tip with a lewd, sticky pop, "I bet she'd love sex if she were to just try it." She gave her tits a squeeze around his rock-hard shaft and kept pumping.

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to fuck a girl who says no," said Naruto, reaching down to tweak a hard, fat nipple.

"Sometimes 'no' can mean yes~"

"Well, no can also mean 'NO' as well, so I better not use it to be safe-dattebayo."

"Mm~" agreed Hinata, grinding her mammaries around his prick, "If there's no love in the exchange, it just becomes a bestial rutting~"

"Feh, like you wouldn't know about being fucked like an animal!" laughed Hanabi.

"N-nevertheless!"

"Heh, fine, I'll step out of this one, you go do your…'ease them in' thing, I'm more for the girls that just drop their panties and fuck." Hanabi gave a small wave and turned away to leave, "I'm going, I need to find that big assed Cherry Blossom and show her something I like to call 'The Scissor Position.'"

Naruto made to bid her to have fun, only for the marshmallowy pressure on his cock to finally overwhelm him. Hinata squealed adorably as he deposited great wads of strong-smelling sperm all over her bust and face. Then she giggled and give his tip one last kiss, smearing her lips with the leftover seed still oozing out.

GoF

In the break after lunch, Naruto decided to find Shina and learn her habits. Finding her was the easy part; she sat in their normal classroom with her head in her arms, covered by her hood as she snoozed.

Naruto decided to wait outside the classroom, sneakily as he waited for her to do something he could…learn…and do something with it…

It was kind of difficult finding 'weaknesses' if you're not sure what your weaknesses were, or, if anything Naruto just wanted to know something about her to explain why she was so…well, herself.

…Half an hour later, the bell rang for class, waking the Nara from her sleep, and making her stumble out of the classroom, yawning as she went to her next lesson.

Naruto himself had also woken up as well from his slouched position in the hallway, all that late night sexual foreplay and experimentation with Kurenai had taken its toll. He decided to go a different route for information.

GoF

Along the way to his own class he ran into Sasami. "Yo, Sasa-chan," he greeted.

"Hey, Naruto," she replied.

"Ne, can you help me with something?"

Her eyes flicked down to his crotch momentarily. "Of course," she said, a little too casually.

He rolled his eyes. "Not that, I meant something else. Do you know anything about Nara Shina?"

"Hm? That girl who acts like a sloth all the time? What about her?"

"Well…" Naruto explained in an undertone how he'd met the girl, and how she apparently knew he was a male but seemed totally uninterested in him. "Any ideas?"

"Hmm…well, keep in mind that I do have a passing acquaintance with all the heiresses…well, except Hanabi and Hinata, I know them better now, and not at all before that, due to their reclusive clan. Anyway, basically what I can say about her is that she's never excited; that bored looking face of hers? Same expression I've seen her with ever since our fathers made us meet. The only thing I can say is that she manages to turn her love of sleep into a lot of different variety of laziness, from staring at the clouds, to boredly playing Shogi, to lazily listening and drifting off in class."

"The only thing I can say is that the girl, is a complete niche of sleepiness. If she really is that disinterested in…well, your dick, then I don't know what COULD do it for her."

"Hm…" Naruto hummed thoughtfully, "That's…weird. I feel like there might be something in there, but I don't know what… There's definitely some way that I could get her to like fucking."

"S-speaking of which," murmured Sasami. They were sitting together in class, and she had sidled up to him, almost hip to hip. Her slender fingers started tracing patterns on his thigh idly. "I-It's been a while for us, hasn't it? C-can we…at free period…y-you know?"

Naruto's own hand snuck around behind her back and crept under her shirt. "Sure thing, Sasa-chan."

GoF

Sasami moaned happily as their lips came together. They were in their favorite place; the closet with classes happening. Of course, they had learned their lesson and chose a new closet, with more space and more importantly, thicker walls to muffle the noise. They had tested it themselves by having Sakura wait outside and judge the noises they made…suffice to say, she'd joined them soon after the tests were finished. It was worth it in the end; Naruto didn't want even MORE girls finding out about his dick due to his own faults at keeping secrets.

Their clothing was already stripped off, Naruto greedily dipped down to her neck, licking all the way down to her quivering breasts, as he latched onto her nipples with glee. Sasami moaned lewdly as he bit and suckled at her breasts, enjoying every little twitch of pleasure he managed to inflict upon her body.

Of course, all the while his hands were not idle, groping and smacking at her firm, rounded ass-cheeks, slipping into her crack to swipe teasingly at her moistening pussy. His cock throbbed against her toned thigh, leaking precum all over the creamy skin.

Sasami gasped when Naruto sank to his knees, his mouth clamping onto her plump nether lips and making her weak at the knees. "O-oh~!" She covered her mouth, not to let out a pleasurable yelp which HAD been proven to be heard outside the closet, leaning against the side of it as Naruto pleased her with his expert tongue. He drove it deep inside her pussy and around her outer rim, before ramming it in again, making Sasami want to pound on the walls of the small confined space in bliss.

Only, other people would hear if she did. The younger students were just shy of five feet away from her current position. This knowledge caused her to be all the more aroused and excited, as Naruto forced her over the edge as she orgasmed in the public, though enclosed area. She gave a long, and forcibly silent scream of pleasure as she did.

She panted heavily, already sweating heavily from the sexual exertion as she tried to recover against the cold metal wall…but wasn't given any chance to catch a breath, as Naruto's body stood up and pressed against her, his familiar big, thick dick, digging teasingly into her pussy. Her lips were enclosed in Naruto's once again, the taste of her juices present made the kiss all the hotter as his tongue once again made it past her lips, she suckled on it happily. Another firm smack to her buttock made her gasp, before the hot slab of man-meat slid into her waiting cunt. Her eyes went cross as he spread open her walls, meeting her cervix in one shot as her knees buckled. She went limp against him, kept upright only by the firm grasp her boyfriend kept on her flawless Uchiha bubble-butt.

Naruto started humping, groaning into his kiss as he helped himself by levering Sasami up and down on his dong, her sopping wet cunt rippling and massaging his length. Her firm tits squashed against his shoulders as she shuddered out another orgasm, toes curling against the closet floor.

Suddenly, they weren't anymore, since Naruto took a hold of her ass and _lifted_ her off the ground, using the wall to support her body, he drove in and out of her pussy, causing her recently given juices to drip to the ground as he rapidly pumped her twat. Sasami only had Naruto's lips to stop her loud, aroused and lustful cries now. As he pummeled her insides, her sinuous legs wrapped around his hips, helping keep his massive rod inside her.

As Naruto got as fast as he could in such a cramped setting, he decided to reach deeper and deeper to compensate, causing Sasami to feel like a limp doll as he thrust in and out of her without pause. He didn't slow down at all, choosing to concentrate on pounding the pussy wrapped around him so hard, that it would leave an imprint of Sasami's ass into the metal it was pushed against. Not to mention the reverse imprint that his prick was leaving in her normally flat belly.

The Uchiha girl soon lost track of how many times the blond boy's bulbous glans bulldozed past her G-spot, her thoughts slowly melting into pleasured mush as she came over and over again, juices pooling on the floor and soaking Naruto's big cock and swinging ballsack.

Finally, as Sasami climaxed one more time, Naruto hilted himself inside her womb, nuts clenching as he spewed hot jets of spooge into her. In fact, the bulge in her belly grew a little as her pussy milked his cock for all it was worth.

He grunted happily, as he came inside her, for a minute or so…until finally his cock stopped, but still twitched, inside her. Naruto took a moment get his breath back, and listen carefully to the outside of the closet…classes were still going on…

He grinned, leaning towards Sasami, who's eyes were glazed with post-sex bliss, to whisper, "Round two _Sasami-chan~"_

With that, he started moving his hips again, his dick growing to it's full hardness as he dove deep inside her snatch. She cried out as he continued his thrusts into her cum filled stomach, over, and over, and over again, and again, and again.

If she had to be honest, the sloshing of warm cum inside her only enhanced the experience.

GoF

At long last, classes ended for the day, with students streaming out the door, followed a few minutes by their teacher.

Naruto pushed open the door, stretching luxuriously. "Hah~ That was a nice way to spend the time!" he said cheekily. "Now, where did Shina-chan get to…?" He retrieved his clothes from their hiding place and got dressed. "You coming, Sasa-chan?"

"C-coming?" mumbled a totally delirious Sasami, "C-came…came so much…" The normally level-headed Uchiha girl lay slumped against the closet, a waterfall of thick jizz pouring out from between her weakly spread legs. Her hands were rapturously stroking the dome of her shockingly swollen tummy.

"Heheh…whoops," said Naruto, chuckling nervously, "I'll just leave the door closed until you get your bearings back." He gently closed the closet, before it was stopped with Sasami's hand.

"W- _wait…"_ She then reached forward and cupped his semi hard cock, kissing it slightly, before letting go, Naruto looked confused.

" _Good luck…"_ She said happily. Her stomach being as round as it was, and the gentle 'fucked' face she gave, Naruto almost wanted to stay there and go for round 5, but…he had a long day ahead, so he simply smiled back and rubbed her head affectionately.

"Thanks Sasami-chan, for fucking you, and the luck." He closed the door with a final wave goodbye, and put on the rest of his clothes. Shina would have her secrets revealed today, if it was the last thing he did.

GoF

 _Well, that was easy,_ he thought, sweat-dropping. He'd remembered his oldest friend mentioning that the Nara girl loved cloud watching. Considering that she probably wouldn't have gone too far to do so, he suspected that he'd find her still at the school. Lo and behold, she was lying out in the open on the school roof, staring up at the sky.

"Yo," he greeted.

He was surprised to hear a heavy sigh in return, "Bothersome…look, I'm not interested, I never thought I would be beating off the intentions of a male of all things, but I'm not interested anyway."

"…Do you really think all I care about is sex?"

"Considering you came here from screwing Uchiha-san from the closet, I am inclined to agree."

"…Okay, how in the hell did you find that out dattebayo?!" Naruto was convinced she must have been a super ninja, considering how accurate and easily found out her knowledge was!

"Some freshmen were complaining about hearing eerie moaning coming from their class, considering you conducted your activities during class a few times, I managed to narrow it down by your antics. I guessed Uchiha-san because she's usually missing with you whenever the closet starts doing that."

Naruto had to concede her point. "You sure notice a lot, don't you? But sure, sex _is_ part of the reason, but not all of it."

"Okay," she said simply…still not interested or invested in the conversation despite her acceptance of his words.

"…" Naruto was thinking about giving up at this point, he still had a while before break ended however, so…

He lay down next to Shina, sighing heavily as the wide open sky greeted his vision. "Huh. Makes everything feel a bit small."

"Yup. Clouds are so lucky, drifting around without worrying about gravity. Sometimes they get to rain on people."

"Yeah, but I bet they get pretty bored up there like that. They can't even move the way they want; they need the wind to do it for them."

"Like I said. Lucky."

…Naruto felt like he had some kind of important talk with the Nara, but he wasn't exactly sure.

"…You do understand this is weird for me."

"You're talking to the girl who met the only living male human of the world, and who wants to get inside her pants."

"I already said it was _partially_ the reason."

"A part of a picture is still a picture, dosen't matter how little it shows in comparison."

"You're not even totally against it," he pointed out.

"I'm not 'with it' either, sounds like a bunch of bother."

"How would you know if you don't try?"

"Sorry, was it 'partially' the reason or 'most' of the reason you've wanted to know about me? You've been stalking me that entire day so I suspect it's the latter."

"…How-"

"You're not as sneaky as you think."

"You're also not that good at keeping from being followed."

"You assume I even _cared."_

"Actually, I've already learned to assume that you don't," he corrected, looking back at the sky, "Also, you didn't answer my question."

"Meh."

Naruto groaned and thumped his head on the ground. Shina had stumped him completely, despite speaking in length with the girl, she was still as much of a mystery as ever, and anything he did find out just led to confusion overall.

Giving up sounded like the smart choice; she knew about him, didn't want to have sex, wasn't AGAINST him having sex so…didn't that naturally mean Naruto's job was done here? He wanted pleasure for himself and others, if anything this girl was hardly an acquaintance.

"Hey, Shina-chan! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" a loud voice complained, making Naruto jump into a sitting position, helping him see where the voice came from.

A large girl with ginger hair shuffled onto the roof, carrying a large bundle in her arms. She had a broad, honest-looking face and wore rather frumpy clothes. However, even her thick sweater couldn't hide the absolutely gargantuan breasts that bulged out the front of it. "Eh?" she asked, "Is there someone joining us? N-nice to meet you! I'm Akimichi Chouhime!"

"More food, Chou-chan?" drawled Shina, "C'mon, we already had lunch a few hours ago."

"Mou? That's basically a late breakfast Shin-chan, now it's lunch!"

"Your eating schedules are so many kinds of wrong, I don't even understand…"

"Well your sleeping schedule takes up most of the day, so I guess we're even."

Naruto was quickly finding this kind of conversation familiar in some way, as the two friends exchanged small barbs at each other while they talked. It made him think of Hanabi without the constant swearing and sexual innuendo.

Despite her reluctance, Chou managed to convince Shina to eat from one of the large bento that she'd brought, even if it wasn't with ANY enthusiasm compared to her friend. Naruto found himself taking the Nara's leftovers due to the meal itself being so big, even when split among two people, Naruto found himself stuffed.

And speaking of big…as the redheaded girl sat with them, munching happily, Naruto realized that it wasn't just her breasts that were enormous. The waist of her pants swelled outward to a ludicrous size, supporting an ass that would make even the twins or Sakura jealous with its girth. Her thighs were thick, molding together tantalizingly as she crossed her legs.

Naruto once thought that 'big' meant 'even better,' but now he could understand that while it still held true, Chouhime was rather, unique in her attractiveness. Her giant breasts were great, her ass was delicious looking; overall her curves were nearly mouth-watering.

But slimmer seemed to be the opposite end with a different kind beauty now, with adorable Shina being positively dwarfed by her hungry friend; her thinner body, petite ass, and smooth skin made an incredible contrast.

Naruto was actually struggling not to pop a boner under the two beautiful and attractive bodies being in such close proximity.

So instead he focused on the food, which was DELICIOUS as well. He couldn't understand how Shina was able to keep a straight face from the sheer flavor that erupted across the rice he ate. That was WITHOUT adding the side dishes that seemed to make his tongue drool in preparation of the next mouthful.

"So, who are you?" asked the ginger bombshell, eating a sausage cut in the shape of an octopus.

 _Just now she asks this?_ thought Naruto, sweatdropping. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm in the same class as Shina-san."

"Hm…oh yeah, I remember you. You're that cute blonde girl with all the others making a fanclub for you," said Chouhime, nodding thoughtfully, "You're pretty popular, aren't you?"

Naruto blinked. "Eh?" he looked at Shina. Did she not know about his secret.

"I already said it's too much of a bother to tell." Shina mumbled, chewing idly on the same sausage for the past five minutes.

"Tell what?" asked Chouhime.

"Nothing," grunted the boy, scratching the back of his head irritably.

Chou glanced between the two of them. "Oh…Shina-chan learned something she shouldn't have, didn't she?" she observed, smiling satisfactorily

Naruto threw down his chopsticks, huffing, "Are you BOTH super-detectives or something?"

"Nah, I just know her really well." Chou grinned, swallowing another mouthful of her own lunch, "She bluntly tells people their 'deepest darkest secret' and explain that it was obvious to find it out, and for the next few days they pester her about it. To make sure she doesn't say anything or they just give up on her."

Naruto's eye twitched, "So this is a common thing for her…"

"Yeaaaah," she drawled, patting him on the head with a smile. "It's okay though, she didn't mean anything by it."

He would've been appeased by that, if it weren't for the fact that interrogating her _really_ wasn't his only intention.

"Meh, 'she'll' likely stick around until she gets bored anyway…" Shina commented, finally giving enough of a crap to finally swallow the sausage down.

 _Or until my cum is leaking out of your pussy,_ Naruto snarked mentally, _Whichever comes first._

"Keep thinking that…"

 _She can read minds too?!_

"No, your face is too easy to read."

"Tch."

"Haha! You guys are funny!"

 _You're not safe from this either!_

"Well, that's her choice."

 _COME ON!_

Naruto gave up once again and flopped back into a laying down position, a small thump and larger one after that soon followed.

"…So…the weather's nice." He managed.

"Yeah, plenty of clouds…"

"Nice day for a barbecue~"

"Every day is a good day for a barbecue with you."

"You know it!"

He had a distinct impression that it would be quite a while before he could tempt either girl…or at least Shina. Chouhime seemed like she'd have some curiosity about it.

GoF

After a while, Naruto said goodbye to the two girls and made his way home. Along the way, however, he noticed a store with a familiar name on it. 'Yamanaka Hana-ya.' _Huh. I wonder…_ He changed course and made for the flower store.

He was greeted…with a bright smile, by a woman with long, beautiful blonde hair and a new heavenly aura around her, "Hello? Welcome to Yamanaka's flowers. Are you looking for anything in particular?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head, stunned from the strange sunny personality that seemed to infect his senses. He took a moment to observe the woman herself. She was tall and slender, with gentle but definite curves that were not hidden at all by her modest blue dress, which hugged her sizable bosom and clung to a taut stomach, hinting at her belly button. Her skin was gently tanned and her bangs were kept out of her eyes by a Konoha Hitai-ate.

"Ah…hi, I'm a friend of Ino's, so-"

"Hm? Oh, you must be Naruto. My daughter talks about you SO much; you know, you're the only close friend she has made beyond Sakura, she seems to love the two of you so much~" the woman stepped around the counter and held out a hand, "Hello Naruto, my name is Yamanaka Inori, I'm Ino's father."

Naruto blinked…and looked her up and down, "Uh…father?" A woman like this as the father

"Yes."

…Naruto was rather, confused, he assumed that most fathers were rather…different. This woman downright SCREAMED motherly to him. Sure, they were both girls in the relationship but…it seemed that each had followed a certain decorum…

Then again, he'd never met any other fathers except Sasami's and his own, even if briefly. Maybe he'd been only seeing the few examples of variety among them at that point. Still, Inori had a body that could certainly match any MILF. _Hm…a dad version of a MILF? A DILF? That works, right?_

"Eh? N-Naruto-ku-chan?!" came a surprised voice. He looked around to see Ino standing at a door at the back of the room. In a side by side comparison, she looked _exactly_ like her father, save for her clothes. Her skin glistened ever so slightly, as if she'd just gotten out of the shower, and a white tank-top clung to her torso, showcasing the generous curve of her own breasts, but also leaving a tantalizing slice of stomach visible. She wore a pink skirt that just barely reached her mid-thigh. Her flaxen hair was tied back in its usual ponytail.

From her rather sexy and casual entrance…Naruto had found a way to relieve his stress from trying to speak to Shina for the day. Of course, there was the matter of her father being not two feet from-

"Well, I suppose you don't want your _stuffy old_ father hanging around while you are with your friends, I need to go to the groceries for dinner tonight so I won't be back for a few hours. You two have fun alright? Ino, make sure to man the store while I'm gone." Inori waved cheerfully as she walked out the front door, a bell ringing as it swung shut.

Ino turned to Naruto, an eyebrow raised. "So? What brings you all the way here?" she asked casually.

He shrugged. "Well, I saw your family name outside, so I figured I'd come and see if you were here."

"Did you now?" asked the blonde girl, smiling happily, "But yeah, my family sells flowers in addition to training kunoichi. Surprise! But really, it's nice to see you here; you spend so much time with the other girls, ya know…just felt a little lonely since Sakura usually is…well, heh, you know~" She rocked on her hips with a rather shy, saucy smile.

"Well…it's kind of why I let Hanabi have free reign-"

"Nonono, I mean, come on Naruto, you're my best friend." She took his hands in her own and smiled as she swung them lightly side to side, "I mean, me and Sakura? We were pretty tight knit and kind of outcasts from half of the girls, the other half…eh, they stuck to their own groups. I suppose we'd been isolating ourselves more than anything. Then, you come in swinging that…dick of yours, and suddenly Sakura is happier, and we're BOTH in a big group of friends, like…"

She gave a grateful grin, "You kind of changed our lives…I couldn't imagine what it would be like if you hadn't come into them."

"Right," said Naruto, grinning at her, "'Cum' into them."

Ino snorted, rolling her eyes. "Pervert. You're ruining the moment!"

"Heh, I figured that's what you girls loved about me." Naruto drew in close, closing his hands around her waist. He held down the urge to frown at the height difference between them; Ino was obviously going to be as tall as her father one day. "See, I can play the romantic when need be."

The began moving, near waltzing at an invisible tune. Ino's arms went around Naruto's neck, giving a gentle smile as they gave this small, improvised slow dance, simply looking into each other's eyes.

"I guess…you didn't just come here to _smell the roses, hmm?"_ Ino leaned in close, breathed in Naruto's scent from his neck, and gave a long erotic lick up it, to his ear, "Maybe instead you wanted to… _sow some seeds?"_

"Heh…well, first I have to _plow something, don't I~?"_ Naruto teased, hands wandering down to her tight, skirted rear. He then tilted his head up, and caught her lips in a searing kiss. Caught off guard slightly, Ino moaned into it, lightly tracing her hands along the back of his head. She gave a giggle as Naruto's hands slipped under her skirt to caress her firm asscheeks. "Ooh…don't forget to give my girls some attention~" her tank top had two small nubs poking through the material, "They're so _excited_ to see you~"

"I'll make sure to _greet_ them soon, right now I need to give your other cheeks some attention as well~" Naruto squeezed and groped as Ino's ass, slowly inching under it and-

"No panties? _Naughty_ girl~ Were you expecting me by chance?" Naruto smirked, and he delicately traced her sensitive pussy.

"Uh huh~" said Ino cheerfully, "No bra, either! I was planning on masturbating after my shower. I was thinking about your fat dong _all~_ day."

"Really, now?" he asked, grinning, "Well, let's get behind the counter. Your dad wanted you to mind the shop, yeah? I'll just help myself to some _nectar_ while you work."

"Heh…we're overdoing these plant-sex jokes aren't we?" Ino commented, letting go of Naruto and walking to the counter, albeit with Naruto reaching under her shirt and feeling up her tits, "Oh~ I guess you did have time to say hello~"

"Eh, they might slip out a little from here on out, still, I meant it when I wanted that nectar."

With that, Naruto settled himself behind the counter, while Ino stood up, he put his head under her skirt and prodded and poked at her bare pussy, she shivered as he slowly and teasingly traced around it. Meanwhile his hands stroked up and down her long, sleek, firm legs, squeezing the supple flesh of her thighs and calves. "Mm~ You definitely got these from your dad," he praised, kissing her nether lips lightly.

"Mmhm?" hummed Ino, leaning casually on the counter as one of her bare feet started to rub against the bulge in his shorts. "I don't really think that's a compliment…"

"Why not? your dad's pretty hot, I mean, you have to admit that, right?" He then dipped in and traced over her pussy lips with his tongue, drawing a low moan from her.

"W-well, I guess she does have that kind of charm…I guess I never say it before, she really is beautiful, it's managed to help our business from the more enamored customers."

Naruto gave a smacking kiss to her moist twat before intruding upon her juicy walls with his tongue. "Gnn…Just so ya know, I'm gonna be fantasizing about fucking both you and her now. You look like the two of you could be twins." He reached up to squeeze both of her plump, round tits. "An' you _know_ how much I love twins~"

Ino giggled, looping her leg around his head to press him further into her leaking cunt. "Heh, ~hn~ how could I forget? Hinata and Hanabi are perfect with you, even if you never fuck Hanabi…it's obvious you love her."

Naruto paused slightly in his ministrations, considering that sentence. Then he decided to quickly continue and stuck his tongue into her snatch, causing her to squirm and clench her leg around his head even tighter.

Naruto pulled back and licked his lips of Ino's sweet taste, "Well…I'm don't think that I 'love her'…she's fine, a good friend, but she isn't my girlfriend. So…"

"Nono, being a -ah~ girlfriend doesn't mean the difference between 'love' and 'friend', it's how you get along, how you treat each other. Believe me, whenever you two are together, you just, fill in each other's parts quite easily and fine. You're equals and still working together so easily…you know what I mean?"

"I'm still not sure about that…but, who knows. I mean, I definitely fill her sister's parts pretty easily, if you get my meaning." Before she could protest at his horrible pun, he started assaulting her inner walls with his tongue. This time stopping the conversation dead as Ino grasped onto the counter, bucking her hips against his skilled tongue as went into every little pleasurable crevice it could find.

It was at that moment that the bell for the door rang.

"H-hi!" chirped Ino, flushing as Naruto continued eating her out, "How can I help you?"

"Oh, er, well, I wanted to surprise this woman I like with a bouquet…Is it possible to, er, reserve flowers for that sort of thing?"

"W-well, yes…uh, why don't you tell me what kind of flowers your thinking of, I-I think I can have them ~hmm~ p-prepared for you whenever you~ah~w-what to pick them up. J-just leave your name so we know who to make it for."

"Right, yes, of course. I'm Sarutobi Asami, and I guess I'll…just take some roses for next Friday? I, er, don't know much about flowers."

"Of c-course," said Ino, legs trembling as juices trickled into Naruto's waiting mouth, "I wish you g-good luck with whoever it is _sss~"_

"T-thank you…uh, are you alright? You seem a little, flushed?"

"N-nnno, it's FINE, ahhh, c-caught a bit of a cold, it'll pass."

"Well, alright, I'll come by next Friday for the…roses, uh, I'll see you then."

The customer left through the door, Ino managed to keep up enough of her facade to collapse onto the counter, and let out a scream as she orgasmed _HARD_ around Naruto's tongue, she quivered as he pulled out from under her, and started groping her ass again.

"You were _very_ professional there Ino-chan, holding in your orgasm until the customer leaves? I wonder if you had any _practice_ with this kind of thing…" said Naruto huskily, his face soaked in pussy juices. As she whimpered, he dropped his pants and released his hard-on, smacking it lightly on her firm buttock. He rubbed the foreskin-covered head against her outer lips teasingly, making Ino moan as more juices started trickling down her thighs. "Ne. Let's play 'who cums first before the next customer comes in!'"

"Oh, no," gasped Ino, remembering Naruto's stamina from their last orgy.

"Too late!" His prick punched through her gates and stuffed her slippery passage.

She gritted her teeth as she felt the familiar intruder pass into her pussy, its girth and length slowly penetrating her. Yet another deliberate tease from the male blond as he pressed the advance. Ino nervously stared at the door and the open window that showed their storefront, if anyone were to look hard enough inside…they would see her being fucked from behind.

It was an exhilarating experience, but it could strain the heart as well; it was every bit what Sakura described from her OWN experiences with her mother and Naruto fucking her secretly.

She moaned out loud as she gripped the wood counter once again; he was driving deep, up to his hilt even! She could feel that overwhelming sensation of brushing along her womb, causes her entire pussy to clench onto his fat dick as he smacked his hips against her shapely ass.

Ino wasn't going to last, as Naruto's hands went under her shirt and played with her nipples, kneading them into her chest roughly as he continued ramming into her pussy at full speed.

He SLAMMED in a particular thrust, letting his dick ever so slightly _breach_ her womb, causing her to give a cut off moan of pleasure as he pulled out and slammed in AGAIN. This was her limit, she felt another orgasm come to fruition, and soon she was face down on the counter again, clenching her legs together as another wave of pleasure wracked her body.

Naruto grunted and panted with effort as he thrust rapidly, feeling the edge of her cervix rolling over his cockhead and peeling back his foreskin. He decided to switch to slower, but more powerful thrusts, making his balls slap against her soaked clit over and over. "Nnf~ Heh, you lose, Ino-chan!" he teased, feeling her cunt tighten up again.

"Nn… _nno fair, I-I wasn't ready~"_ Ino mumbled into the counter with a slur; being fucked silly in such a setting was truly arousing.

"Heh…yeah, this was pretty nice…hey Ino-chan? How about we swap places now? I need my cock to be clean to be put into my pants, soooo…"

Ino half knelt, half slithered to the floor, slumping against the side of the counter as she opened her drooling mouth wide. "Ahhh…" Her tongue met the swollen helmet at Naruto's tip and her eyes fluttered at the taste. The rich, meaty taste combined with her own juices had her dripping directly onto the floor as Naruto's manhood slid effortlessly down the pink muscle. She turned her head slightly to give her tongue more room to lavish attention on the delicious meat, inadvertently causing the plump head to bulge out her cheek lewdly as she gazed up at him.

Naruto grinned and stroked the top of the girl's head as she tended to his log, slowly sinking into her mouth and enjoying the warm tongue as it danced over his sensitive dick. It was at that moment that the bell rang, signifying another customer in the shop. Naruto tensed a little, caught a little unaware by the sudden entrance…but relaxed as he saw who came in.

"Hey blondie! What's up?" called Hanabi, sauntering into the shop with her sister trailing behind her. She stopped as she caught sight of Naruto at the counter. "Uh…wrong blondie."

Naruto shrugged, letting Ino keep sucking him off, "I saw this place and decided to see if Ino-chan lived here."

The Hyūga sisters exchanged a look. "…You're totally getting head behind that counter, aren't you?" deadpanned Hanabi with a smirk.

Ino pulled off his prick with a loud pop, saliva smearing against her face as she nuzzled the meaty rod. "'Lo 'Nabi-chan~" she called, giggling, before attacking the side of Naruto's shaft with her lips open wide.

"Heh…you're something else, the moment I come over here, after leaving miss Pinky a hot mess on the floor of our school's bathroom, you steal the hot piece of ass I was going to test my new strap on with. Oh, by the by, did you know that our little Cherry Blossom is a hell of a squirter?" She then pulled out said out from her bag, the straps hanging from a realistic looking dildo…that…looked like a familiar size…

"A…ah, WAIT, did you coat my dick in a mold again?!" Naruto yelled in shock, leaning forward and unknowingly _deepthroating_ Ino as it managed to go RIGHT past her lips; she gagged as the hot slab of meat managed to fill her mouth completely. Naruto didn't notice besides an increase of warm, wet pleasure from his dick, all he was focused on was Hanabi and her sneaking the shape of his dick again.

"Well, I had the putty in my bag when we stayed over last time, so I figured I might as well," said the brown-haired girl, shrugging casually, "It's only the one this time, though, seeing as my family's a bunch of prudes. Oh, and it was fun jerking you off in your sleep, you made the _cutest_ face when you came all over my hand."

Naruto opened his mouth to give a disparaging remark, when a rippling, swallowing sensation from Ino's throat made him weak at the knees. The leggy blonde was feebly fingering her dripping twat, her eyes glazed over as her boyfriend's cock plugged up her gullet.

"Ahh…dammit, if Ino-chan's throat wasn't so good I would be more into this argument right now," grunted the boy, gripping the edge of the counter as he thrust in and out of Ino's mouth, balls swinging free.

"Well, I didn't come here just for disappointment. Nee-chan? Can you flip the closed sign if you please?"

"Ah…alright Nabi-chan…"

"Don't forget the curtains too, mustn't let the secret get out over a single peep from a curious girlfriend." She then stripped off her short-shorts, revealing her pussy; in seconds, she managed to attach the strap-on, so it stood proudly from her crotch.

"Alright short stack, flip that girl on the table, we're doing a reenactment of our first orgy together."

Naruto grunted, extracting his dong from Ino's constricting throat. He hauled her up by her shoulders and bent her back over the counter. The blonde girl moaned and drooled helplessly, her pussy running rivers down her long legs. He walked around to the front, pointing his dick at her mouth again. "Works for me."

Before Ino could properly regain her wits, her mouth was once again stuffed full of boymeat, stretching out her pretty pink lips into a ring. Then her eyes rolled up as a cooler, harder version of that same prick split her pussy open again. Naruto grunted as he thrust in and out of Ino's mouth, her throat tight and accepting as it clenched on his dick, milking the precum for what it was worth.

Hanabi flushed excitedly as she herself thrust into the wet and willing pussy. She gave a few slaps to the blonde girl's ass, causing her to moan and vibrate a satisfied Naruto's dick as she did. "HaHA! Let me tell you something shortstack, NOTHING compares to fucking an Academy girl's pussy. I've had a few, older and more specialized partners for a while, but never one my own age~ it's just so great to feel their enthusiasm as you _fuck_ their insides like this~"

"Y-yeah," hissed Naruto in agreement, "An' their expressions are just so…fucking… _hot!_ The way their eyes roll up when you're making them _cum_ so much that their face just _loosens up_ …"

"Ooh, yes~ all that normal decency and modesty falling away…"

Meanwhile, Ino was experiencing sensory overload, with a cock down her throat and another one pounding her from behind. The cool counter-top stimulated her severely aroused nipples, even through her thin tank-top. The mix of hot flesh and the cold surface made her legs fold involuntarily as she glucked around Naruto's shaft.

Soon enough, the pressure caused the intended result, Naruto thrust one final time down Ino's gullet, cumming as she suckled in a near unconscious bliss. Hanabi likewise found herself going over the edge, slamming deep inside the blonde happily slapping on her ass as she came hard.

It was an exhausting and pleasurable affair overall…Hinata soon joined into the debacle and substituted for the exhausted Yamanaka.

GoF

Inori nudged the shop door open, arms preoccupied with grocery bags. "Food's in," she said, hefting the bags meaningfully, "Hm? Oh, you're still here, Naruto-san? And who are you?" she asked, indicating Hinata and Hanabi.

The four Academy students were back in their clothes, looking for all the world as if nothing had happened. The only real difference was that Ino's face was flushed and her belly had a slight curve to it under her thin top.

"Oh, I'm a friend of Ino-chan's from the Academy," said Hanabi cheerfully, "I'm Hanabi, and this is my sister Hinata! We're not here for flowers, though, sorry."

"It's alright dear, I'm just happy that my daughter is making more friends." She smiled warmly. Hanabi blinked stupidly a little; evidently she was thrown off as much as Naruto was from her sunny aura.

"Well…I guess it's time for me to stop taking up your time. Nee-chan, let's get going." With that, Hanabi left the shop, with a wave goodbye and a shake of the owner's hand. Naruto followed after them.

"They seemed nice," commented Inori cheerfully, "Anyway, I need to put these away. Mind watching the store for a few more minutes?"

"Y-yeah, okay," stammered Ino. She was still leaning on the counter, long, slender legs trembling weakly out of her father's view as her pussy drooled down her inner her pink skirt, a distinctly phallic object was shoved into her cunt, as Hanabi had left one of her leftover vibrating dildos, and she was making good use of it. She only had to make sure her father didn't catch her with it.

GoF

NS: So we get more stuff on Shina, introduce Chouhime and give Ino and Sasami some attention. ENJOY!


	23. Friend

NS: Yeah…I got nothing for an opening line this time.

Doom: There comes a point in people's lives where a witty and opening line can't be given.

NS: However, we _can_ answer anonymous reviews.

Guest: Dude, your opinion is neither new, nor one that we sympathize with. Get. Over. It.

Doom:…I don't know the context, this isn't even a question, how can we answer it?

NS: Nah, that was my answer to it. It was the usual tripe about disliking Hanabi.

Disclaimer: None of us own Naruto or any associated characters.

Doom: Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-WAH…yeah, we don't own this either.

Kuro: Orchestra-worthy.

Chapter 22: Friend

[Two days later]

Naruto sighed, idly sucking up a stray noodle from his ramen with his chin resting on his hands.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" asked Erina. Today she was the only one manning the stand, as her sisters were busy with other errands, "You normally would've finished your first bowl by now at least!"

"Hm? Ah, sorry, just kind of preoccupied with…things, some stuff happened I'm trying to work out."

"Like what?"

He cringed. "Well, y'know, I can't really _talk_ about it out here. It's…" he patted his crotch meaningfully.

Erina turned pink and squeaked out an, "O-oh. Th-then…do you want to come inside? S-so we can discuss it freely, I mean!"

Naruto considered it; he never _did_ go into detail about what his sex life was like exactly. Maybe going into depth with Erina was called for at some point of time. After all, he wanted to fuck her pussy too. "Hm…well, if you like. Er, just let me finish this stuff, though." He quickly resumed eating his three bowls of ramen.

GoF

Once the boy had finished gulping down the noodly goodness and paid for it, the older blonde girl had led him behind the stand to the small house attached behind it. It was a modest and small dwelling with enough rooms for all the girls to have a separate bedroom; but other than that, there was only a living room and a kitchen that connected to the ramen stand.

Erina's room was tidy and orderly and gave the impression of a princess's chambers; if a little on the cheap end.

Naruto sat himself on the bed, taking Erina's offer to lay back and relax as she went to make some tea. He frowned to himself as he gazed up at the ceiling, wondering what exactly he should tell her. No doubt she knew what sex _was,_ but after meeting Shina, he had no way of actually knowing how she would react to learning that he was doing it with a bunch of girls on a daily basis. Of course, her reaction to sucking him off was promising, but still, he was a little hesitant to bring her into the fold…

"Here's the tea, Naruto-kun," she said, bringing in a tray with a pot and two cups.

"Ah, alright Erina-chan." With that, he reached forward and took the cup, sipping on it slightly. Well, it was time to tell her the situation first, then onto the troubles, this was the basic plan Naruto managed to nail out within ten seconds of thought. "So, Erina-chan, you remember helping me out with my dick back when we had that date?" he asked without preamble.

She nodded, her serious expression marred by her violet eyes flicking down to his crotch briefly, a small flush on her features.

"And I told you how other girls at the Academy help me out with it too?"

"Yes…?"

"Well," he scratched the back of his head, "I might have forgotten to mention that they don't just use their mouths when they do it. We've had sex."

"E-eh?!" cried Erina, "B-but aren't you still in the Academy?! Th-that's too young, surely!"

"Well, apparently not. Anyway, that's beside the point."

"A-all that was beside the point…?" she mumbled to herself, still in shock.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Anyway, this other girl has found out about me being a boy and doing it with other girls. Thing is, she's not interested in doing anything…keep in mind, the natural reaction with girls finding out that my dick gets bigger is to suck and fuck on it."

"Ahh…" Erina still looked rather bewildered, trying to absorb all the information she was getting.

"And so, I find Shina, who knows all about me…and, well, she isn't interested at all. So I'm just outright confused by it all, what do you think?"

Erina blinked, her mind in another place entirely…before shaking her head and focusing on Naruto once again. "That's…well, what options do you have? I mean, I-" she blushed, "I-I can't see why anyone wouldn't want a taste of that thick…meaty… _delicious…"_ She gulped.

"Your decency is slipping, Eri-chan," said Naruto in a half-teasing, half-sarcastic deadpan.

She snapped back to normal. "Ah, r-right, as I was saying…why would this girl not be interested?"

The young boy shrugged. "Well, apparently it has something to do with her being really lazy or something. Her name's Nara Shina."

"Ah, as I recall, the Nara are notoriously laid-back as it is…" Erina hummed thoughtfully, "But first, I need to know…what are you wanting me to say exactly?"

"Eh?"

"I-I mean, what do you want me to tell you, that it's fine if she doesn't, that she might try if you insist, there is a lot of ways to go about this…and there is only so much I can recommend, and it might not even be what you're looking for."

"Well, that's just it," said Naruto, shrugging, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do either. I mean, I'm not gonna just fuck a girl who doesn't want it, but…she doesn't _not_ want to do it either. She just…doesn't _care_ what it feels like, and that bothers me!"

"Hmm…then I think it's best that you, don't mind those things right now."

"Hm?"

"W-well, sex…between two people doesn't happen so quickly. Maybe she needs to get to know you first before she decides to be more…intimate," she suggested.

Naruto sighed. He knew that she was right, but the situation was still vexing. "Well…I guess I'll think of something eventually."

Erina fidgeted, her thighs rubbing together under her skirt. "I-if this bothers you so much…w-why don't I help you feel b-better?"

"Eh?"

Her hands were suddenly on his pants, pulling them down gently. "If you're feeling frustrated…I-I can take care of you." Her hands trembled as they closed around his soft dong. She swallowed reflexively as she fished it out, letting it flop limply in her grasp. With one hand she also made sure to dig his ballsack out of his shorts, fondling each egg-sized testicle before starting to stroke him.

"You don't have to, you know…" Naruto protested, but didn't really put much thought into his words as he enjoyed her nimble fingers pleasure him.

Erina tried to give a glare, but it only came out as a pout. "I-I still can't get that taste out of my mind. Sometimes it gets so bad I can't even eat without tasting your…your…"

"Cum?" he supplied, veins throbbing as his member started to swell.

"Y-yes! How can I keep my impeccable sense of taste if all I can taste is _this?_ " she gave the dick in her hand a small shake, "S-so, take responsibility and give me more of it!"

 _That's some incredibly shaky logic._ Still, Naruto had done more for no reason at all, and it wasn't like he was going to argue against another blowjob from Erina, it was a gift to be honest.

Erina's eyes glinted in excitement, leaning in and capturing Naruto's tip with her lips. She moaned as the first delicious, meaty taste invaded her tastebuds. She immediately started going deeper, putting half of Naruto's dick within her mouth and suckling the end of it ravenously. Her tongue slathered along every inch it could reach as she bobbed her head enthusiastically, even making her cheek bulge out lewdly so as to better reach it with her tongue.

Naruto moaned as the softness of her inner cheek ground wetly against his prick-helmet. "Ohh~ fuck! Your mouth feels so good, Eri-chan! How's that taste doing for you?"

She popped his cock out of her mouth, several strings of saliva connecting it and her lips before smearing against her face as she nuzzled and lapped at the bulging underside. "Haahn~ It's just as tasty as I remember~" she mumbled happily, before shoving it back in her lips to spin her tongue around the member so rapidly, Naruto grasped onto the bed as ecstasy wracked his body.

Erina then went even deeper, the taste enthralling her and making her forget exactly where she was tasting. Soon enough, she actually managed to pass her gag reflex, effectively letting her deepthroat Naruto. Due to the sudden tightness squeezing his prick, Naruto knew fine well what happened.

The idea of hypnotising her came to mind, but Naruto decided that maybe he shouldn't do it…yet. He _did_ get an entertaining experience with Kurenai; maybe he could experiment sometime again with her the next time she came by. His fingers curled through Erina's blonde hair as she continued blowing him. The experienced was enhanced by all the obscene sounds that the normally proud, elegant girl would have been too embarrassed to make: the muffled glucking and moaning from the boy's girth stretching out her throat, the wet slurping as she hollowed her cheeks trying to vacuum the rest of the meaty shaft, it was like music to Naruto's ears.

Even if he didn't plan to hypnotise her, he would still throat-fuck her silly.

With that in mind, he grabbed her head and shoved her down the last few inches, her sweet moaning making the sensations all the more pleasurable as he drew her back up, and down once more. He continued like this as she gagged and slurped messily on his cock, each inch accompanied by another sexual moan that went along his dick. Her violet eyes gazed up at him, clouded with pleasure as she salivated over his delicious prick. She could even feel his thick precum spurting down her throat. Her hands went to her clothed breasts, massaging the plump mounds over her shirt as Naruto's rough treatment went to her womanly core.

"C-cumming!" grunted Naruto, feeling his nuts clench.

Erina's eyes widened and she pushed herself back, to his surprise. With only the bulbous head still lodged between her now swollen lips, she rapidly jerked off the rest of his spit-slimed shaft, looking up at him with shining eyes.

With that pleading expression in her eyes, Naruto couldn't resist. He exploded within her mouth, his goopy essence filling her cheeks quickly. Erina moaned and nearly orgasmed from the sheer, quantity and quality of the muck as it filled her mouth. She quickly started swallowing the excess before she ran out of room.

Before Naruto could wonder what had just happened, she was back with a jar, which she held in front of his still twitching schlong as she jacked him off one-handed, making him not care to ask what was going on. Several minutes of groaning, panting and spurting later, Naruto fell back onto the bed, his thoroughly messy cock softening.

Erina cooed as she screwed the cap on top of the warm jar full of jizz. "There. Now I can save more of it for later!"

"I…I'm not sure it lasts that long…"

"Hm, you needn't worry; anything can be preserved in the right circumstances. I'll be keeping this for…special ideas. Did I help you calm down as well?"

"Uh…yeah, thanks." They sat in silence for a while, before Naruto thought of something. "Ne, Erina-chan. What about us?"

"Eh?"

"I mean, you said that people should get to know each other before getting 'intimate,' but you already enjoy sucking me off and drinking my cum."

"D-d- _don't say that so casuallyyy~!"_ squealed Erina, burying her still messy face in her hands.

But Naruto continued blithely. "I mean, if you like the taste so much, I bet you'd like doing the real thing."

Erina peeked between her fingers. "Th-the real thing? A-as in…?"

"Sex, yes."

She whined, burying her face further. "Auuu…why can you say such dirty things like that~?"

Naruto sweatdropped. Despite being older than him by a few years, it was _very_ clear that Erina was very much a virgin. "…Says the girl who just stored my jizz in a jar to save for later."

"N-n-not so loud! What if my sisters come home!"

GoF

[The next day]

"Hey, Naruto," said Kizu. It was lunch time and the feral girl had parked herself next to Naruto, Akamaru standing on the desk and munching on some of her lunch without her noticing.

"What's up?" asked the boy, a little warily. It was around this time that one of the girls came around to milk his prick and sate their… _other_ appetites. Kizu was one of the most proactive offenders.

"Well, I heard about this really good grilling place in town," she said, seemingly oblivious to her dog snarfing down her food, "And I was wondering if you'd like to check it out after school."

He blinked at her. "Are you…asking me out on a date, Kizu-chan?"

"Hey? What can I say, you're saying we're all your girlfriends, so why not play the part? I mean, if I'm fucking you to exhaustion, at the very least you can provide me some lunch breaks from your wallet." She bumped shoulders against his, grinning.

"…Alright, I'll come along," he agreed, and then pointed at her lunch, "You might want to keep your strength up for the rest of the day however."

"Wh-HEY! Akamaru! What the hell?!"

*whine*

"Oh, don't give me that! I totally fed you this morning!"

[After school]

"Haah…jeez, I thought that would never end!" groaned Kizu, stretching her arms over her head.

"It goes faster if you pay attention," said Naruto, smirking at her, "But yeah, even I thought it dragged on a bit."

The brown-haired girl scoffed. "Yeah, well, not all of us get private 'tutoring' sessions with Iruka-sensei."

"…Oi, what's with the air-quotes on tutoring? That's all we really do!" he protested.

"Like you were just getting 'tutoring' from Sakura?" Kizu asked sarcastically.

"…No."

"Pff, whatever you say you dog, let's get to that barbecue already, I'm starving…because a certain little pup couldn't learn what was HIS food and not mine!" She glared slightly at her pet, who shrunk in his bag in guilt.

"Right, right…"

They arrived at the place, Yakiniku Q, and entered. The inside was warm, with booths for customers to sit and grills built into the tables. The two of them were shown to a table and settled in to wait for their ordered food.

"So…what's been new?" Kizu asked as she sipped on her drink, "Got any new girls worshipping your cock yet?"

"Eh…well, there are some in the works at the moment, nothing confirmed just yet," Naruto answered easily. There had been a number of girls recently that fit that 'maybe' category. Naruto once again made a note to at some point to try to get them in the 'fuck YES' one.

"Heh, well, I'm hoping for another of those big orgies soon; me and my sis, see? We haven't been especially close, before…well, until you fucked her. Now we're kind of getting together and talking like proper siblings; it's…nice, hell, even if half the things we talk about is your dick and man juice, it's still a step above what we used to be. She's even teaching me a few tricks for training and all. I've managed to figure out a bunch of stuff Akamaru and I can do now."

"Really? Like what?" asked Naruto.

"Well, now Akamaru can keep up with me in tree-hopping, so I don't have to carry him around _everywhere._ Also, he's started trying to learn how to speak, like mom's dog Kuromaru."

"A talking dog?!" he asked, eyes wide. He stared at the white puppy, who gave an odd groaning sound that just turned into a bark at the end.

"Hey, he just started, the guy hardly knows that many words, let alone how to string them together and speak." Kizu defends, scratching her pup around the ears, "Still, he's like me, won't stop till he gets there; we're naturally stubborn for that, running trait in the family you see?"

The blonde boy was sorely tempted to remark that he'd thought the Inuzuka family trait was slobbering all over his cock, but decided to rein that one in. Instead he just said, "Yeah, I can see that."

"I mean, normally my mom would be teaching me that sorta stuff, but she's been kinda…weird, lately. She's been on-edge about something, but just snaps at anyone who asks. I'm not sure what it is that makes it worse on some days…"

Naruto frowned. He had not been the only one who notice Tsume's off period; the girls at the spring were also discussing her recent disappearances from the spring altogether. She had become somewhat aloof from him, never volunteering to relieve his hard-ons. Still, there was no changing her taut, powerful MILF body… "Yeah…that _is_ weird," he agreed slowly.

"Heh? Is that you, Naruto-san?" asked a familiar voice. The two of them looked around to see the husky, buxom Chouhime and tiny, cute Shina walking towards them. "What a coincidence, running into you here!" said the ginger girl brightly, "Oh, and aren't you also from our class? The, uh…girl with the dog?"

"Inuzuka Kizu," Shina supplied lazily.

"Yeeah…" Kizu gave a questioning look at Naruto, wagging her eyebrows and nodding her head towards them. He shook his head, with the relationship of these girls confirmed, Kizu sat back and held out her hand. "Take a seat, it's a free village after all."

"Thanks!" chirped Chou, sliding in next to Naruto and making him _very_ aware of her large mass. Even more than Hinata, the Akimichi girl's curves were impossible to ignore, not even through her thick clothes. Shina sat next to Kizu, slouching tiredly and staring at the grill. "Hey, have you guys eaten yet?" asked her friend, "The food here's pretty great!"

" _Smells_ great," agreed Kizu, scratching her cheek as she looked between the newcomers. "So, how do you two know Naruto?"

"He eats with us on the roof occasionally, I met Naruto through Shina." Chou answered, as she called a waitress towards them, "Excuse me, can I have four fried chickens please?"

"Uh, would that be chicken wings or chicken legs?" she asked patiently.

"Four fried chickens," Chou said insistently.

The waitress stared…and looked towards Shina, "And what do you want?"

"Some dry white toast please." She answered, sleepily nodding off in the warm atmosphere of the restaurant.

"…Do you want anything else on that ma'am?" She asked, a little bewildered as he looked down at his list.

"No, just dry." She yawned, not even looking at his as she rested at the table.

"…One moment." She then walked away, behind the counters to the kitchens. Naruto pitied the girl since she looked so lost and confused.

"What was that about?" asked Kizu.

"Well, I'm hungry and grilled chicken is awesome," said Chou simply, shrugging, "Shina doesn't eat enough, so I gotta pick up the slack."

Shina rolled her eyes. "Oh, haha. Don't pretend that your consumption is anything _close_ to normal. I was fine with lunch. But then you had to go for snacks, then late brunch and now…what's this?"

"I was thinking about calling it either Dunch, or Linner, either way, another meal time is good~" Chou then looked through the menu, smiling, "Ooo, I've been meaning to try the new ribs they have now…"

Shina rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat, Kizu and Naruto looked at one another, both were confused at the strange individuals now inhabiting their table.

It was ironic, considering they they themselves were the only male in the world, and a cum addict.

"So why _do_ you eat so much?" asked Naruto carefully, "I mean, food is great and all, but I wouldn't have like seven meals a day because of it."

"Hm?" Chouhime blinked at him. "It's 'cause I'm an Akimichi. My clan have always been big eaters; it's part of our whole thing."

"Your thing?" parroted the boy.

"Oh yeah, I think I remember something about that," said Kizu, "The Akimichi clan use jutsu that take advantage of their size. And…something about converting fat into chakra?"

"Yeah…I'm not fat though. I'm just a little pudgy." Naruto leaned back a little as a dangerous glint entered Chou's eye for a moment. "But yeah, it was originally a technique, but since we're eating a lot of food anyway, there's no reason not to enjoy it."

"You seem to take a special excessive love for it however, there are limits to simply eating a lot because you can you know…" Shina muttered.

Naruto decided to intervene before the two went off into another set of friendly jabs at one another. "S-so, how do you two know each other?"

Shina just gave him a sidelong look. "Chouhime always got picked on when we were kids for eating a lot. I thought that was dumb, so I let her watch clouds with me. 'Cause of that, she keeps trying to force-feed me obscene amounts of food. That's pretty much it."

"Mou, don't leave out so much, Shina-chan!" protested the thick ginger, she turned to Naruto, "Well, it's basically that, a cliffnotes version really. But it was a lot more as well. We first met like that, I ran away from the kids making fun of me, and then I tripped over Shina, and we did what she said. Then, we'd talk, I'd say something about the bullies, and she would make a very smart observation about why they tease me, to the point where it made me feel bad about them. Then, we started hanging out, I'd follow her, then I'd lead her somewhere else, before long, we managed to find a bunch of things we liked, most we didn't share…but that didn't bother us. And that's how I became friends with Shina-chan." Chou finished, smiling brightly. "She's real grumpy and sleepy, but she goes along with whatever happens and is really smart! She relies on me to do stuff that she's too lazy to do herself."

"Oi."

"See? She can't even put any passion into that retort."

"And what are you like?" asked Naruto.

Chouhime blinked. "Eh?"

"What about you? You haven't said much about yourself," he pointed out reasonably.

"U-um…" the hefty girl fidgeted in her seat, looking cutely flustered. "W-well…y-you know that I love eating, right?"

"Kinda hard to miss," Naruto agreed dryly.

"R-right, of course…"

"She's really cheerful," said Shina, watching them from where she'd buried her head in her arms, "And overbearingly friendly. She shares with people that she likes. Also, anyone who makes fun of her is gonna get stomped flat. She's annoyingly outgoing and pushy…and yes, she eats too much."

For a moment, the table was stunned silent, Chou especially as they stared at the normally silent and disinterested Nara, having just spoke with complete frankness about her friend.

Chou immediately snapped out of it and flushed, smiling like normal, "H-Heh, yeah, it's makes sense since I talked about Shina-chan, that she would do the same for me, heh…"

"You're just that bothersome, you always seem to need to include me in everything." Shina said. She lifted her head as suddenly, a plate with a piece of white toast was placed in front of her.

"Here you go," said their waitress, depositing a large platter of sliced meat on their table, "Enjoy your grilling!"

"Yes!" said Chouhime blissfully, grabbing a pair of tongs and placing pieces of chicken on the grill.

Naruto glanced at Kizu, and they both chuckled ruefully as they started cooking the beef they'd ordered.

GoF

It took them quite a while to work through all the food. Or rather, the blond boy got full pretty quickly, but Chouhime insisted on finishing everything and not taking it home. Thus, his stomach was hurting as they finally left the place. He was walking back to his house alone, but then…

"Hey." He turned to see Shina regarding him, hands in her pockets. "Thanks for making Chou-chan feel happy."

…Nothing else was said, and she began walking away…

"Wait, you're not going to add something onto that?!" Naruto snapped, the girl's out of place words and sudden dismissal of Naruto immediately afterwards was his breaking point.

"No. That's all I wanted to say. Anything else is a waste of energy," she stated, "Apart from that stuff, my opinion on you is largely the same."

"Urg…seriously, at least explain your reasoning or why you're thanking me exactly…seriously, conversation is a two way street you know?"

"Bothersome…look, Chou likes to be happy, but she has little reason to do so, despite that, she still keeps that smile. It's not that she's depressed or something, it's just that she doesn't have so many reasons to genuinely smile. SO, thank you for making her happy." The Nara finishes, and turns away… and then looks back at him, "And no, this doesn't mean I want to have sex with you."

"I didn't even ask about that!"

"You were thinking it."

"I'm _always_ thinking it. Mentioning it is just a waste of energy," he returned sarcastically.

"…Touche." She walked away without another word, leaving Naruto decidedly hot and bothered.

A warm, slightly calloused hand grasped his. "You know," Kizu murmured in his ear, " _I_ wouldn't mind some good ol' sex right now."

Now _that_ was a sentiment Naruto could understand.

With that, he dragged the happy Kizu to a nearby alleyway, proceeded to strip her down and pressed her against the wall, fucking the howling girl long and hard. In the end she was a mess, drooling on the floor and her hole filled with his cum as he walked away.

GoF

[Two days later]

Late in the afternoon, Naruto found himself at home with nothing to do. His mother was out on an errand and wouldn't be back until later that night; same with his father. He wondered if he should pay any of his girlfriends a visit, since it would be a while until he could fully 'sample' his mother's body…

Again, he had to remember to get those changes back to the bare essentials. Seducing his mother was the first step to truly being able to fuck her.

 _Hm…it's been a long time since I was at Sasa-chan's house,_ he thought. His cock gave a small twitch as he thought of nailing her ass in her own bedroom. As his first time with Sakura had proven, there was a definite appeal to the location.

Especially with her mother in the next room, Sakura had perfected the art of talking coherently while being fucked hard.

So he got dressed, wrote down a note for his mother to let her know where he was going and set out.

As it had been a while since he'd visited, Naruto was struck by the enormous size of the Uchiha clan compound as he stood at the gates. He knew that the Uchiha were a numerous clan, but still… At least he knew where to find Sasa-chan's home in the place. He could remember that much.

Sadly, his walk along the dirt roads between buildings was nowhere near as discreet as when he travelled in the village proper. The reason being, of course, that his spiky, brightly blond hair and lightly tanned skin was immediately suspicious among the pale, black-haired Uchihas. One girl in particular, with her long hair tied into surprisingly cute twin-tails, gave him an odd look as he passed.

Actually…now that he thought about it, it wasn't a unusual for him to get strange looks in the recent months. For some reason, more than once he'd drawn a woman's speculative eye, despite his diminutive stature, he'd been getting a lot of the same looks from woman that he had passed…it was always in the background so he never really noticed…

Of course, Sasami was on his mind right now, so Naruto moved on and ignored the gazes of the women, instead making a beeline towards his friend's house. It was a modest size, considering that it was the home of the clan head. He knocked on the front door and waited.

A few minutes later Uchiha Mikoto answered, wiping her hands clean of something. "Eh? Oh, Naruto-kun! How nice to see you! It's been awhile since you came by, hasn't it?" She was wearing a snug navy blouse, which hugged her round mammaries nicely, and a long skirt that hid nothing of how wide her hips were.

"Heya, Oba-san," he greeted cheerfully, "Is Sasa-chan here?"

"Oh yes," she said, "She's just taking a nap at the moment; I was just making a tomato sandwich for her."

"Huh? Making her mom do all the work for her?" he teased.

Mikoto gave a little smile of her own. "She's just been tired from all the training she's been putting in lately. The girl is so hardworking, trying to catch up with her sister no doubt."

"Well, I guess I'll just wait for her." Naruto said, as he walked into the door and followed Mikoto to the kitchen. He noted her ass as it swayed in front of him; his hands itched to feel up its texture, but ultimately decided to hold off. This wasn't _his_ mother after all. Still, one day he _would_ have his way with her…

Hm…although, now that he thought about it, this might make for a good opportunity. As his idea took root, he started thinking sexy thoughts. Sakura in her tight shorts sitting in his lap during study sessions, Hinata jerking him off under a table at lunch, Tenten climaxing as he ate her out in an empty hallway… Sure enough, his pants started to feel uncomfortably tight.

Still, there was no reason not to play out the scene, he followed her to the kitchen and hid his erection behind the island counter in the middle of the kitchen, while Mikoto stood in front of a chopping board, preparing tomatoes for Sasami's sandwich.

"So Sasami says that you have been making a bunch of little friends at school? That's really sweet, you know. I'm glad you have so many friends; at my age, we were separated by clans, attitudes and cliques. It's heartwarming to see you and Sasami branching out and making friends with so many girls, we were kind of worried you'd be stuck to each other only~" She gave a giggle, "You two were so cute, sticking to each other like glue."

"Heh, well you know, we find people of similar interests and just, _cum_ together." He smiled a little at the pun.

Mikoto didn't stop prepping the ingredients however, not getting the dirty joke. Eventually she had managed to slice enough to be satisfactory, and now began splitting the lettuce. "I'm happy for you; a sweet boy like yourself is bound to be popular. Just watch out and don't make them jealous, you hear?"

"Of course, dattebayo!"

"Heh. Your father was also a bit of a lady killer herself. Well, so was your mother, but that was for different reasons…"

"Ladykiller?"

"E-eh, not like you think, it's just that…uh, before your mother and father met, Mako was rather…how you say, free spirited, and always on the lookout for another…girl, because she was…well, basically because she wanted one, I remember her trying to flirt with every girl in class before she met Kushina…I mean, I sort of swooned over her as we-never-"

It occurred to Naruto that Mikoto's flustered expression was quite cute. In fact, he felt like it was time to move things along… "U-un…Oba-san, I, uh…" he fidgeted, putting on a shy countenance, slowly inching around the island counter, "C-could you help me with something?" This would be tricky, since until now Mikoto had been under the impression that he only got stiff once a week.

"Hmm? What's that Naruto?" Mikoto half turned her head as she worked at the tomatoes, slicing them into thin pieces.

"Well…Kaa-chan was out, so when it happened I couldn't talk to her about it…but since you're the only adult I know well enough to talk to about…" He then grabbed his pants and pulled them down, revealing his large dick, half hard and swollen from arousal.

Mikoto's eyes widened, and she nearly stumbled at the sight of Naruto's cock standing proud. She took a few seconds to process the image she was seeing… "Eh?" she squeaked, "W-w-what's…why is your p-penis hard?! I thought Kushina-chan said that it was only once a week!" She dropped her knife on the chopping board, no longer able to trust herself as her hands were shaking in surprise.

Naruto shrugged helplessly. "I dunno…it just started getting harder more than once recently…" Sadly, this was a complete lie; he didn't want to deceive his mother's friend, but this needed to be done carefully, "Kaa-chan normally takes care of that, but she's real busy today. Could…could you help me, Oba-chan?" he pleaded, walking around the island counter to present his dick clearly.

"Th-this is-!" Mikoto was completely thrown by the situation. Of course, she wanted to help her best friend's son out, but this was so sudden! At the same time, she bit her lip, regarding the small boy's fat dick…was it much different? After all it was the same circumstance, different day…it was also in the privacy of her own home…

Mikoto breathed deeply and smiled, albeit a little nervously, towards Naruto. "Alright…but I'm going to have to give a stern talk to Kushina, leaving us out the loop once again. Seriously, that woman and her 'sacrifices.'" She shook her head, the humor of the situation rather stiff. Speaking of which… "S-so, does your mother do the same thing as at the baths?" she asked, kneeling down to the same level as as crotch, gingerly taking it in her hand, "I mean, is there something…different? S-since it's out of water it would be rather messy…should I actually get a bath running?"

"Well…" Naruto said reluctantly, "Actually, Kaa-chan uses her mouth to catch it when I…release."

This time the dark-haired MILF couldn't hold back a mortified squeak. "W-what?! Like Anko did that one time?!"

"Yeah," he agreed, blushing at the memory, "B-but you don't have to do that! We could do something else for that!"

"I…I, uh…I think I'll just get the bath running and-"

Naruto was about to groan as the expected route was going to happen…when an angel came to help him, in a pair of panties and a tanktop, eyes sleepy as she walked into the room.

Mikoto, possessing ungodly reflexes, twisted Naruto and herself around until she was behind the counter from Sasami's view, and still holding onto Naruto's dick.

…This was quite a reversed scenario from what Naruto had planned originally…

"Heya, Sasa-chan!" he greeted cheerfully.

The half-dressed girl yelped in surprise, jolted fully awake by the sound of her boyfriend's voice. "E-eh?! Naruto, what're you-?"

"Ah, I was bored and thought I'd come visit you," said the blond, leaning casually on the counter. His eyes were fixed on his childhood friend's half-naked, _very_ shapely form.

"W-well…thanks~" She smiled happily, and gave him a hooded look, "So…since my m-"

Naruto gave a silent shake and pointed downwards. It took a second for Sasami to get it with her sleepy mind…but gave a small deadpan look, implying a 'really?' He wound his hands as if to say 'play along'.

She rolled her eyes, and mock-looked around. "Where's Kaa-san?"

"Ah, well, she had to go… _take care_ of something," he said, shrugging helplessly with an innocent smile. All the while, his stiffy was throbbing directly in the Uchiha MILF's face, its meaty scent wafting tantalizingly into her nose and making her feel ever so slightly hot. "So, I figured I'd help her out while she was gone." A subtle shift of his hips had his foreskin covered tip bumping insistently against her lips.

Sasami pouted disappointedly at him. "Is that so…" She walked towards him and hopped up to sit on the other edge of the counter, giving him a delicious eyeful of creamy, panty-clad Uchiha butt. Said panties were cotton-candy pink with small frills at the edge, and riding up as she wiggled onto the counter, pinching her toned posterior slightly as it spilled out underneath. A hand casually slid the hem of her light blue top up, exposing a soft, flat belly for his viewing pleasure. "So, what'd my mom need to do so urgently?"

Meanwhile, Mikoto's eyes were swirling. Between the eight inch hunk of meat directly in front of her face, and her daughter being _in the same room as this situation,_ the poor MILF was panicking slightly. One of the problems she'd had back in her Kunoichi days was that despite being a talented tactician, she tended to second-guess herself when new variables popped up unexpectedly. She needed to deal with things one at a time… _N-N-Naruto-kun said his penis would go down if I used my mouth, right?!_

So many problems were being introduced, that she could only default to trying to deal with them one at a time, thus, the first one presented being Naruto's erection, and the established reflex to 'help it go soft.'

So, she did what seemed like the best solution, and put the head of Naruto's dick in her mouth, awkwardly…and her eyes widened as its flavor assaulted her taste buds.

Naruto grinned as the MILF's soft lips closed around his prick. "Ah, I think she had to go take something to your dad," he said casually, "I dunno what, though."

"So she did forget something," sighed his girlfriend, still giving him a smoky look, "Typical Tou-san."

"Yeah, that's happened with my dad too," he agreed, reaching out to trace circles around the soft skin of her stomach with his fingertips, "Being chief of the police force and being Hokage seems pretty tough, dattebayo."

"Nn. Tell me about it."

Naruto reached down and gave a slight tug on his cock, dragging back his foreskin as Mikoto continued suckling and exposing her to his stored-up smegma. The noise of her suckling on his cock was noticeable, Sasami now was looking rather frustrated as they locked eyes, listening to the sounds of her mother suck off her boyfriend.

"So…having fun?" she asked, "I mean, you've been doing a lot of things with the other girls, makes me think you left me alone for a while…" She gave a pointed look, Naruto leaned forward and kissed her, making her blush in return.

"Hey, I always have time for you Sasami-chan, I just need ~Hn~ to take care of some _personal_ problems." Naruto then thrust his hips a little, pushing his prick down Mikoto's throat, the gagging sounds made Sasami blush ever so slightly more, as she lay back on the counter, she traced Naruto's chest through his shirt.

"Alright…you really are an idiot you know, sometimes I think you do this on purpose…" She pouted as another kiss was put upon her brow, "It makes it hard to get angry…"

He chuckled, even as Mikoto's eyes fluttered from his dick stretching out her throat. "Good," he said honestly, "I'd hate for my childhood friend to be mad at me." He reached out to stroke her thick, toned thigh with one hand, while his other hand slid down the neckline of her tank-top to squeeze her perky boob. "Especially when you've gotten so pretty over the years~"

"~Hnn~ Idiot…saying all of that while you're _doing that…"_ She leaned into his touch however, holding his hand happily as he felt up her delicate skin, eventually pressing his fingers to her panty clad pussy, rubbing her puffy lips slowly, "You _really_ are insufferable…" She shuffled up the counter, pressing her back into Naruto as he ran his fingers along her pussy and nipples.

Mikoto gurgled as the young boy, her daughter's childhood friend, sawed back and forth in her mouth, violating her throat as she helplessly suckled on it. Warm jets of precum splattered the back of her mouth, making her gag and sputter as he continued thrusting. Her tongue wriggled helplessly against the thick, dense, meaty shaft, unable to do anything but slather it with saliva. All the while, the salty taste of it kept her spellbound; being forced to lap up the grime underneath his crown had been a mentally exhausting task, so her limited ability to deal with the situation completely missed the steamy turn the conversation above was taking.

"Mmm, but you sure seem like suffering me, don't you?" asked Naruto, his warm breath against Sasami's slender neck sending tingles down her spine, "I mean, coming downstairs dressed like this?" His hand slid under her panties to directly rub at her nether lips.

"Hrph~ _Says the boy with his pants down~"_ Sasami whispered back, "My mom sure is good to you, isn't she? I'm feeling _jealous~"_

"Don't worry, after I cum inside her, _I'll make sure to fuck you over the counter afterwards…"_ Naruto then stuck one finger inside Sasami's pussy, causing the girl to squirm as he stimulated her lips and breasts in a slow and sensual fashion.

Her mother, on the other hand, swallowed reflexively on the massive shaft plugging up her throat. Her vision was swimming, even as she dimly registered the feeling of Naruto's big balls squishing lightly against her chin. And he just _kept thrusting._ He was merciless, coring out her gullet steadily, not breaking pace even as he molested her daughter. As he gave one particularly strong thrust, shoving the entirety of his fat cock down her throat, her Sharingan flashed for a second…

Finally, Naruto buried his face in Sasami's shoulder, moaning as he humped her mother's face. The coil of orgasm in his lower belly finally snapped, sending thick, pungent spurts of jizz rocketing down his length and into her belly. The silence from her told him that she had passed out. "Per…perfect," he gasped, extracting his slimy dick from her mouth, "N-now for…"

"Hmm~ Don't stop~" Sasami whimpered, clutching his arm.

Naruto sighed and thrust back down Mikoto's throat to keep her unconscious. "Sasami-chan, I need to work out the commands for your mom first."

"Hmm~? You mean that hypnotism thing you told me about?" She asked, her grip on his arm loosening.

He pulled his hand out of her panties, nodding. "Yeah, it's kind of something I need to do, this whole thing would be very suspicious otherwise."

"Well…I suppose so…can I add something as well?"

"What d'you have in mind?"

"Well~ It'd be annoying if she walked in on us making out and got all…weird about it, or stopped us altogether, so maybe make some kind of blocker to it…and all other activities after~" Her lustful look returned as she smiled at him.

GoF

Mikoto stirred, eyelids heavy as she came to. She tried to remember what had happened…

 _That thick hunk of meat bulled through her gullet, the salty taste inundating her tongue as she sucked and swallowed on it endlessly, gooey precum squirting down her throat…_

She flushed slightly, putting a hand to her throat as the sensations returned to her vividly. _Ah, that's right…Naruto-kun asked me to help him with his erection,_ she thought. Mikoto stood up, a little unsteadily, as she heard some grunting and moaning from the kitchen. Remembering that she'd been making a snack for her daughter, she walked into the other room…only to pause at what she saw.

Sasami was face-down on the counter, face red and eyes glazed over, while her heart-shaped ass and legs hung limply off the side. Naruto was perched on a chair and was thrusting into her from behind, plunging his long prick in and out of her soaked pussy and occasionally giving her a spank. The young Uchiha girl's rear was already a delicate shade of pink, covered in hand-prints. Mikoto stared for a little longer…her daughter shivered as their eyes locked, an orgasm wracking through her body.

Something…something was scratching at the back of her mind, something she should be…she had no idea, maybe she didn't help Naruto with his erection? Maybe that's why it was hard right now, so he needed Sasami to take care of it…

There was definitely something wrong with this picture, Mikoto screwed her face up even more, trying to process it…it was on the top of her tongue…wait-

"…I guess that those were too few commands. Alright, Mikoto-chan? Go to **sleep** please…"

GoF

Mikoto stirred, eyelids heavy as she came to. She tried to remember what had happened…

Right, she was going to the kitchen…she needed a glass of water to wash this salty taste out of her mouth.

She did not even bat an eye as she saw her daughter and her best friend's son copulating. The young blond was seated in a chair with Sasami straddling him, hugging her face to her perky bosom and crying out as she bounced her reddened booty up and down, jiggling with each impact.

The older woman just smiled ruefully. _Jeez, these kids really are inseparable,_ she thought. It was nice to see them together however, they were as close as they were as kids.

She stood up, stretching a little, and adjusting her clothing accordingly. For some reason they were a little out of place, but it didn't matter. After her daughter and Naruto were done, a meal might make them feel better. Sex was hard work after all, it worked up an appetite.

Her thoughts were punctuated by a rapturous wail from Sasami as she climaxed in Naruto's lap.

GoF

NS: So, what'd you all think of _that?_ We get some development for Shina and Chouhime, _and_ start making in-roads for corrupting Mikoto.

Doom: Hypnotizing is pretty much the only way Naruto's going to make some headway. Until he has the chance to screw them into submission, he's sticking to his guns.


	24. Learning

NS: Let us forge ahead, whilst the pixels of the last chapter are still cooling! For smut!

Doom: Gaahahhh away…me slllleeeeppy…

NS: Also, review replies!

Admiral Spacebar: If you type "Naruto god " the 4th result on goigle will be this story!

NS: Oh jesus that spelling of Google…still, that's pretty gratifying.

Doom: Eh, we have porn, of course it was going to be viewed more than the most things, I bet the wiki pages were the 1st, 2nd and 3rd ones.

Disclaimer: None of us own Naruto.

Chapter 23: Learning

Naruto groaned, stroking his mother's soft, crimson hair as she bobbed up and down, sucking and slurping at his cock. After she'd come home late in the evening, he decided to end the day by finally loosening his control over Kushina. Seducing and getting her to fall for him would be far more satisfying if she wasn't being hypnotized into it. Still, the look in her violet eyes as she gave him head sent a thrill of arousal through him, making his dick throb against her warm tongue.

After a few more minutes of fellatio, Naruto tightened his grip and start stuffing his meaty shaft down her throat, making her gag against his bulbous tip.

After holding her down until she went limp, Naruto thought carefully on what he was going to do. Well, first of all, the 'touch whenever' command had to go. It was sad, but it was more rewarding to have it happen between them more naturally. Also, the nudity needed to be lessened, to the level where she was comfortable displaying right before she'd first deepthroated him; barely with clothes on yet still comfortable.

It was painful, but necessary if he was to feel better about getting together with her, also the memories of it happening, it would turn out weird otherwise… _Might also want to dress her up a little before she wakes up._

GoF

When Kushina woke up, stretching luxuriously on the bed, she registered that her clothes were different from what she'd come home wearing. She was dressed in one of her more sheer crop tops, partially transparent and leaving her toned stomach bare, along with a snug pair of panties. Next to her, wearing green boxer shorts, her son slept quietly, curled up next to her.

The woman smiled softly and drew her child close, pressing his head to her bosom. He was really a sweet boy… she realized that it had been a nice week so far; she and Mako had…gotten together well. Naruto and her bonding moments, even if unconventional, were still something to like…for some reason, something seemed missing…

Well, it was human nature to yearn for a little more; the point was to figure out what it was.

Kushina looked down at Naruto's crotch; even when it wasn't hard, the cock itself still protruded from the cloth rather obviously. She curiously reached forward…and stopped herself. She berated her unconscious actions. She was only meant to tend to it when it was hard, otherwise it would be…weird…kinda?

It was still a gray area in her mind. Touching Naruto was…needed; but what about usually? She pretty much knew his body intimately and often, even more than Mako now, actually. Especially more than Mako, she was more of the aggressor so Kushina never really had ample opportunities to explore her body.

She hugged Naruto to her body, sighing at the warmth he gave off. It was nice to sleep with somebody once again…

With that last thought, she drifted back to a comfortable slumber, not minding at all when Naruto's hard dick rubbed against her crotch, because in her mind, it was still soft. The extra heat that flushed through her system must have been her imagination.

GoF

[Friday]

"Hey, Naruto." Naruto looked up to see Chouhime standing over him. It was lunchtime and he'd gotten out his bento.

"Oh, hey, Chou-chan. What's up-?"

*Thunk*

A large box was set down on the table next to him. "Just thought you'd be hungry," she said, bluntly cheerful as always.

Naruto sweatdropped, chuckling uneasily. "O-oh…thanks."

"Heh, don't worry, this is between the two of us," Chou stated, before opening the box and taking half of the dishes to her side of the table, opening the first one and tucking in.

Despite it being divided in two, the large meal still presented a challenge to Naruto; it loomed over him even now…he sighed, and cracked open the first one, the smell of curry filling his nose with a mix of various spices tickling his face.

"So, where'd you learn to cook Chou-san? It's kind of impressive you make so much really good food at your age."

"Heh, it's kind of a family tradition, every Akimichi member needs to have at least a passable level of cooking before they go to academy. Pretty much mandatory for our skill set as well since we need more calories."

"Huh. That's cool. My mom teaches me sealing, since I'm an Uzumaki and stuff."

"Sealing?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, you know, things like storage seals or explosives. Or at least, it's been simple stuff like that so far."

"Storage…I think I remember my mum using one of those, hand on the circle thing and then 'poof' right?"

"Well, it's a little more complicated than that…" Naruto began, "It's…kind of like saying cooking is just slapping ingredients together. It's got a lot of preparation before it actually becomes useful or viable."

"Oh, alright." Chou nodded in understanding, taking another bite of her meal, "They all just look like a bunch of random letters and squiggles to me."

"It takes some practice." Naruto said, as he mixed in the provided sauce with a another helping of rice, "I don't even know all the basics and I've been getting taught them for months."

The ginger girl raised her eyebrows. "For months? Wow, I couldn't imagine Shina-chan practicing _anything_ for more than a few days at a time."

Despite himself, Naruto snorted. "What, and you're any less than that? You learned cooking when you were really young, right? I'd say you're more dedicated than I am. I only started learning this year."

"Eh, I wouldn't say I was determined, I'm more of a…'do what I'm told' kind of girl." She nodded at her self imposed title, "I mean, I am Akimichi; a clan that eats a lot and cooks a lot, so I decide to eat a lot and cook a lot…I just, fell into place." She put a piece of chicken in her mouth and chewed slowly, "Other than that, I wouldn't say I'm dedicated, since I never really did find something that _I_ wanted to follow. I've always been following the steps that everyone else in my clan set out. And I'm fine with that, really; I like cooking and I love eating."

"I'm glad too, if you can make stuff like this!" Naruto joked, grinning as he ate an octopus-shaped sausage cut.

"Heh, thanks, a Akimichi only accepts the best palettes!" Chou once again perked up, her smile back in place.

"I'm sure you'll make a beautiful wife someday."

She stiffened, then buried her face in her hands. "Th-thanks," she mumbled. A moment passed in silence, followed by her question, "Hey, Naruto-chan…would you go on a date with me?"

The blond boy blinked in surprise. "Eh?" he asked intelligently.

"F-Forget it! I didn't say anything!" Chou then proceeded to quickly reach out and gather all the lunchboxes, with surprising speed and dexterity, "I-I'll be going, thank you for the nice lunch!"

"Huh? But, didn't you make the-?"

He was cut short when Chou sprinted out of the area like the devil was on her heels. … _Uh, what?_ he wondered, absolutely confused as to what had happened. On the one hand, the husky ginger had just run out on him. On the other…he couldn't really say that watching her go wasn't entertaining. Her embarrassment was pretty cute, if surprising.

…Naruto thought that the date idea was good as well. He should arrange for one later with her; it would certainly help a mile into having sex with the girl.

GoF

Later that day, when classes were ending, Iruka held Naruto back as the other students left. "It's been awhile since our last session," she said, "I can see that you've definitely gotten better, but if you wouldn't mind reviewing some more, I think there's room for some improvement."

"Eh- ah…" Naruto paused, having somewhat forgotten his arrangement with his teacher, "Oh, right. Y-yeah, okay, that works for me."

"Alright, let's see what you've managed to keep up on, let's first of all start on Chakra theory…

After a long tutoring session, Naruto felt exhausted, he succeeded on answering most of the questions correctly, but he still felt like he hadn't won much.

Iruka hummed in approval as she looked over his test scores.

"You've really improved since last year, I'm glad that you don't hold back from studying as much as you can…a few mistakes, but that is normal for a second year student."

"Thanks, sensei," said Naruto, wiping his forehead. Having to deal with tests and quizzes was always more stressful for him than anything. Only several hours of fucking could make him sweat this much.

"Well, just keep up the good work and you should do fine," continued his teacher, unaware of the thoughts lurking in her student's head. While those thoughts were brewing however…Naruto took a moment to look at Iruka's bod. It was much the same as always, with her modest Chuunin uniform clinging to a moderately curvy pair of hips and the thick flak vest hinting at the generous swell of a bosom. Her skin was a nice tan color, firm and taut, even if he could only see her hands and face. Even the scar across her nose didn't detract from her simple beauty. Nonetheless, he would love for the opportunity to see the rest of her, but he knew that in this case, it would take a _lot_ of patience and hard work.

A small, mischievous smile flickered across his face. "Ne, sensei, do you have anyone that you like?" he asked innocently.

"Uh…Naruto-Kun, that is an unbecoming question for a teacher…" Iruka answered back. Despite the small blush, she had a stern tone of voice.

"I'm just interested in you sensei, I mean, can't we have a chat that isn't just about studying or questions?"

"That's what tutoring is meant to be; just studying."

"Pllleeeease?"

"…Fine." Naruto discreetly pumped a fist; his cute face and eyes never failed. "But you won't tell anyone. It's very personal and I will be _very_ displeased and hurt if you betray my trust," she finished, eyes narrowed at him.

"Of course," he agreed, briefly serious himself. He would _never_ betray someone's trust in him to someone else. It would make him feel terrible to hurt someone's feelings like that.

Iruka's expression lightened at his own serious face. "Well, truth be told I've gotten quite a number of confessions over the years. People find me impressive for whatever reason."

 _Or just really sexy,_ thought Naruto.

"But those people were all too…well, inexperienced for me," she said, shrugging.

"So, lots of students like you, huh, sensei?" he deduced bluntly, before grinning cheekily.

She snorted. "Oh, hush! A lot of girls could do much better than me, and besides which I'd get in trouble; students and teachers are meant to be just that. I don't want to ruin my career because a silly girl thinks that she's in love with me, as harsh as that sounds."

"Well…what if they weren't students?" Naruto asked curiously; the idea of yet another taboo about relationships was making Naruto feel a little pissed off at this strange set of rules he was finding out.

"Well, of course I'd give them a chance…but that isn't what you mean." Iruka was perceptive, scarily so.

"I mean, if they were to wait till after they graduate, what about then?"

Iruka scratched her head as she considered it, "Ah…that's the thing, while many girls have confessed to me while they were young, none of them decided to pursue those feelings afterwards. It goes to show that they really weren't interested in me, crushes are rarely ever serious. Eventually you grow out of it when you become an adult."

Naruto thought about Hinata and the light in her lavender eyes when she had confessed her love to him. "…Maybe," he said skeptically, "But 'rarely' still means there's a chance that it's genuine."

"True enough," his sensei conceded with a nod, "But still, it's rare to happen, and will fade because I won't return those feelings. Students are here to learn to face reality, not to live in fantasies."

Naruto nodded slightly, taking it all in…

"Have you at least given them a chance?"

"As I said, most of them don't bother once they've graduated, and I _can't_ reciprocate while they're in the Academy without starting a whole cluster-" she cut herself off and took a deep breath. "…No, Naruto, I haven't."

"Why not test out whether you'd like it?" he asked, "I mean, it's not like you'd lose anything."

"What do you mean?" asked Iruka suspiciously.

"Well, maybe try going out on a…er, 'mock date,' I guess," said Naruto, shrugging, "Get to know the person a little better, get a better idea on what their feelings are and what's behind their feelings towards you. No real commitment or anything, just platonic thing."

"I…I don't know," said Iruka uneasily, "The idea sounds good when put like that, but I don't really know anyone who I could have a 'platonic date' with, that is a strange sentence in on itself."

"Well…since you're tutoring me Iruka-Sensei, why don't I help you learn as well?"

"…Explain."

"Well, since I'm the only one that knows your issue with this, and I am a student as well, going on a mock date with me is understandable and not awkward. We can compare notes help you understand your other students frequent crushes."

"…Still…I, I'm not sure…"

"It's a risk free way, a few dates doing the normal interaction between couples, you can say when you're uncomfortable about it, and we'll stop."

"…You are much more mature than I gave you credit for Naruto-kun…" Iruka muttered, looking at the boy with a faint bit of amazement.

"I get that a lot," he said, trying to keep a straight face. Judging by his teacher's snort of laughter, he failed.

She shook her head amusedly. "I'll…think it over for a while," she said finally, "It's all a bit much to take in right now…"

Naruto nodded. "Okay," he said simply, "Whatever you want, sensei."

"Hm…" she hummed, gathering up papers, "Well, just remember to keep this between us, alright?"

"Yeah, I will. I promise," said Naruto resolutely. He packed up his books and waved to his teacher as he exited the room.

GoF

After his study session with Iruka, Naruto decided that it might be best to round off the day with some 'extra credit studying' with Sakura. It was a wonder how none of his girlfriends had approached him today; not even the twins! Granted, he hadn't really had much of a reason to seek them out in return…

He arrived at the Haruno residence and knocked on the door. Mebuki answered, wearing a yellow t-shirt and a knee-length skirt with her brown hair tied back in a pony-tail. "Oh! Hello Naruto-chan!" she greeted cheerfully, "It's been awhile since you came over here. Are you here for Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah…you're going out?" he asked, noting the shoes she was wearing.

"Uh huh. I'll actually be out for a while to take care of some business with the Hokage, involving…well, a lot of top secret ninja things," she gave a wink towards Naruto, "I can't very well be blabbing secrets can I? You and Sakura will have the house to yourself for a bit. I'll be back in a few hours. Keep in mind that Sakura's in the shower, Bye~!" She then left, Naruto's eyes focusing on her sashaying ass as it sauntered off.

"…What I'd do to spank that thing…" Naruto muttered when she was out of sight. He then decided to walk into the house and find one to exact his need on.

Just as he came to the upper floor and made for Sakura's room, another door in the hallway opened, bringing him face to face with the girl in question…clad in only a towel that she had wrapped around herself. Her hair shone wetly as humid air wafted from the door behind her. She gave an adorable squeak as she realized who was in front of her, her face flushing a deeper shade of pink than her hair. "N-N-N-Naruto?!" she squawked in shock, "W-what are you doing here?!"

Naruto grinned. The sight of his pink-haired girlfriend all but naked finally stirred his cock to a fully awakened state. "Oh, you know," he said, sidling up to press against her front, the height difference making her look down into his deep blue eyes, "I figured we hadn't talked all day at school, so we should catch up…oh, and your mom's gone out for some official stuff; she said we'd have free reign of the house for a good while~"

A firm tug had the towel slipping from Sakura's numb fingers to pool on the floor, exposing the entirety of her delicately soft skin to Naruto. The towel was joined seconds later by Naruto's shorts, his thick prick springing up to wedge itself hotly against her soft thighs. He pulled her down, capturing her pretty lips in a kiss. "Let's take advantage of that," he growled in her ear.

Before she could do more than whimper worriedly, thinking about when her mother might come home, the pink-haired girl found herself pressed flat against the wall, from the chest up to her cheek, with only her curvy bubble butt sticking out while Naruto rubbed his tip against her lips. "H-how long…?" she started to ask, meaning to inquire about how long her mom would be out.

"Hm? Well, it hasn't gotten any shorter since last time," said Naruto cheekily.

Sakura huffed and meant to correct him, only to gasp and see stars as a massive rod split her twat wide open. "N-Naruuuutooo~!" she moaned, bucking her hips back at the shorter boy as he dove inside her, lifting her off the ground as he thrust her against the wooden wall.

Naruto's cock managed to go deep inside, up and into her quite well, He loved the fact that gravity helped wedge him inside, even if it was rather hard to keep the girl up against it. Thrusting in and out, Naruto was already causing the girl to yelp in pleasure as he rode her hard. It would only be the start of their session, due to the whole house being their playground for most of the day…

After watching her ass jiggle deliciously as he pounded her from behind until she came, they switched to fucking on the floor in the middle of the hallway. Their lips joined in a passionate kiss and her arms wrapped around his shoulders, moans muffled by their joined mouths. Her fine legs quivering and twitching slightly as they stuck up in the air, spread in a wide V shape. All the while Naruto's hips just kept pounding her pussy, letting him revel in the sensation of Sakura's juicy folds clinging to his cock, trying to milk it. Finally, the grip of her arms loosened a little, while the grip of her wet cunt tightened in orgasm.

He broke the kiss, trailing saliva down to her neck as he nibbled at her jawline, making her mewl deliriously. Then, after shedding his shirt at last, he hauled her up with a great effort, making her squeal as he slung her over his shoulder, giving her fat cheek a hearty spank as he carried her downstairs. They went to the living room, where Sakura decided to rest her pussy by sucking off her boyfriend on the couch. The thick shaft made her head spin as she licked and slurped at it, her own juices making it taste even better.

When he finally came, for the first time that day, her green eyes widened as the first few spurts of jizz bulged out her cheeks before she could swallow. Reflexively she pulled off the twitching cock, but could only hold it steady as it spat thick, hot, stinking wads of white goop all over her flat chest, belly and even face, gluing one eye shut as her broad forehead received a copious glaze. Her one remaining eye glared reproachfully at the blond boy even as she struggled to completely swallow the sticky seed that had her mouth. "Mou!" she finally complained, "I just got clean in the shower, pervert!"

Naruto chuckled. "Oops," he said without any remorse, "Well, if that's the case, let's just get dirtier and finish off in the shower!"

"Th-that's beside the- Eep~!" her grousing was cut off by him prying her legs apart and starting to eat out her juicy pussy. Her supple thighs clamped shut around his head, doing nothing to keep him from running his tongue around her swollen lower lips and slipping past them, occasionally rising to nibble at her clit. "N-no f-faaaair~!" she whined, fighting to keep her eyes focused even as the ripples of pleasure from Naruto's tongue made them roll and cross. Finally, she went limp, moaning as her spasming pussy gushed into the blond's waiting mouth.

"Hey, it's not like either of us lose out here," he pointed out with a grin. His prick was already hard again. He planted one last kiss on her clit, making her tremble, before once more lifting her up over his shoulder.

"W-why do you keep carrying me like that~?" asked Sakura, trying to crane her neck to glare at her boyfriend, legs flexing nicely as she protested.

"Eh? Why not?" inquired Naruto, nuzzling against the junk in her trunk, "It gives me so much appreciation for this big booty~"

After that, they went to the kitchen, with the pink-haired girl wailing out several more orgasms as she bounced on top of Naruto, cowgirl and reverse cowgirl style. The latter ended with some rather rosy cheeks, as the smaller boy gleefully spanked her huge ass. His second orgasm came from sawing his eight-inch pecker between those glorious, fleshy globes, getting the pinkette even dirtier when his sticky spooge splattered all over her backside.

At her angry pout, Naruto finally agreed that they should probably shower off. This time, he carried her up the stairs with arms and legs wrapped around him, supporting her by a tight grip on her bubble butt as he gave her an apology makeout. Things got especially steamy in the bathroom, with the blond fucking her throat until he nutted for the third time, while she fingered herself to orgasm. They shared another deep kiss as they finally got cleaned off. Then, after drying themselves, the two went to the girl's bedroom.

Sakura lay down on her bed, legs spread and as bare as the day she was born. She spread her pussy lips with her fingers, gazing up at him with her green eyes wide, pleading. "Naruto-kun…you've still got two shots left, haven't you? Please…shoot them both inside me this time."

The boy grinned as he crawled between her legs, his tip rubbing teasingly against her slit. "Don't have to tell me twice," he said. Then his hips bucked, plunging six inches into her in one shot.

Sakura moaned, toes curling as Naruto's big prick split her walls open once again, veins teasing her wet folds. "H-hey, stop that!" she protested as he started to lick her stiff nipple, "C-come on, don't tease my chest like that!" The pink-haired girl had been decidedly grumpy about her chest lately, owing to the lack of growth in that department when compared to her fellow girlfriends.

"But your reactions are too _cute,_ why wouldn't I~?" Naruto groped at her smooth chest some more, before pulling at her nipples, causing the girl to thrash against him, driving his cock even deeper inside her. "Besides, just 'cause your tits are small doesn't mean I don't like them. Your skin is so soft, it makes what's there feel even squishier~" He nuzzled the tiny lumps of her A cups, all the while ramming his dick continually into her pussy.

Sakura whimpered. While her chest was the flattest of her group of friends, she was also highly sensitive through them. Naruto's groping, combined with the reaming he was giving her cunt, had her shuddering out an orgasm.

Naruto grinned at her reaction, thrusting once before leaning in and catching a nipple in his mouth once again, sucking on the end noisily. Sakura clutched onto his head, biting her lip as he worked on her breasts with an expert tongue. All the while, his stiff prick bumped against her cervix and formed a small bulge in her lower belly, making her hot, wet passage wriggle and spasm around him. With a final thrust, Naruto came inside her once again, filling her womb with his essence. Sakura moaned and climaxed at the sensation of the warm, sticky goop flooding her innermost part, her eyelids fluttering.

Naruto watched as his lover slumped, finally succumbing to the repeated sexual climaxes on both sides. "Heh…didn't you want me to shoot both my last loads in you?" he asked rhetorically, "You've gotten pretty good at keeping up with me for multiple rounds, Sakura-chan. If only you weren't so shy about your body…I mean, you've still got some growing to do even though your tits are tiny right now. Plus you've got this," he reached down to grip a round cheek, sinking his fingers into the flesh, "Big. _Juicy_ bubble-butt. You're totally sexy enough to flaunt what you've got, dattebayo! Though, that shy part of you is still pretty cute too. Hm…maybe if there were, like two of you that'd be great. One shy and sweet, the other confident and slutty? Though I guess both would get pretty horny in their own ways." The meaty sheath around his dong milked him back to hardness. "Nn…well, hope you don't mind me blowing my wad one more time while you're out cold-ttebayo!" So saying, he slung both of Sakura's legs over his shoulders and, using her supple thighs for leverage, started fucking away again.

GoF

A while later, Sakura returned to consciousness. Licking her lips thoughtfully, she lifted her head sleepily; a pleasant shiver ran through her nude body.

"Hmm…hmm?" She looked at her bedmate, he had his hands loosely around her; he was also snoozing rather peacefully. His plump, soft cock was nestled between her buttocks as he cuddled up behind her.

Sakura smiled happily. He was really a sweet guy…

 _ **I just want to fuck him silly, hehe~**_

Sakura stiffened, the words running through her head suddenly, she looked around confused…and then suddenly a surge of something indescribable ran through her mind. She slumped slightly…and then her mouth switched to a lustful grin.

"In fact…I will~" Sakura then sat up and straddled Naruto's cock, rubbing it along her dripping pussy. Her stomach was slightly swollen from all the cum still inside as she made the dick harden once again.

"Your sleeping face is _so precious,_ I want your cock inside me again~ Let me have it _all!"_ Soon enough her boyfriend was at full mast again, the shaft oozing precum from the tip and glistening with her freshly applied juices. "Hehe~ Even in your sleep you're _soo~_ hard! I love it! Please pound my pussy with this beastly cock~!" Sakura positioned herself over his boner in a squat, balancing on the balls of her feet as she held Naruto's dick steady with one hand. However, after a moment of thought, she turned around so her back was to him. "Hnn~ I want this big booty to be the first thing you see when you wake up~ bouncing and jiggling up and down your fat prick while you lie there~! M-maybe you could take me from behind like a beast too~?"

She sank down with a long moan, luxuriating in the feel of Naruto's thick shaft sliding up her cunt.

"Yeeeesss~ Let me be your slutty whore Naruto~ Please use my twat as a sleeve to unload your balls with~!"

She yelped slightly as she felt a pair of hands suddenly grope her chest. She looked down at the bemused face of Naruto.

"Not that I'm complaining…but this is surprising." Naruto commented, but was cut off when Sakura slammed her soft behind hard onto his mast.

"Heh… _please violate me more with your cock Naruto-kun~"_ Sakura panted, her eyes hooded and tongue lolling out, smiling happily.

Naruto looked at her face, taken aback by the strange shift of personality present…but didn't complain, simply complying. His hand met her asscheek with a loud smack, eliciting a moan and a tightening of her cunt even as the doughy flesh rippled deliciously. "I didn't say you should stop, slut," he said firmly. She nodded, biting her lip as she resumed her bouncing, gladly impaling herself on his dong and panting. Naruto merely lay back, hands behind his head as the pink-haired girl's round ass jiggled and flattened over and over against his hips.

"Ah, ahh, yes~! I love fucking this cock~" she wailed, groping at her own flat chest, "I love doing lewd things with you, Naruto-kun~!"

"Oh yeah?" grunted the smaller boy, giving his hips a small buck on one of her downward bounces, "What sort of lewd things do you love, you naughty slut~?"

"Hii~!" the sudden thrust, which briefly speared into her womb, made Sakura's eyes go cross, her lips spreading in a rictus grin, "I like it when you grope and fondle my big butt all the time~ I love tasting your fat _meaty_ cock and sucking the cum out for you~! It's so hot when you squirt that jizz _all over me!"_

"…Well alright then, that's something I can get behind." Naruto pushed Sakura down on the bed, causing the girl to squeal in delight as he pumped her from behind.

"YES! _YES! Fuck me like the slut I am, YeeeeeeSSSSSS~!"_ The pink haired girl cried her joy to the heavens, cumming over and over as the blond boy's big dick punched through her cervix with each thrust. She shook her hips happily as he occasionally gave her round ass a smack, letting her tongue hang out as she panted and moaned pleasurably. "I'm your pink-haired, _bubble-butt_ whore~! I'll be a good little _fucktoy_ whenever you want! Your cumdump! Your c- _cock sleeeeeave~!"_

Another hard spank had her eyes rolling up as she came. Juices sprayed Naruto's thighs and swinging ballsack.

"Ahh~…Uhh~" Sakura quivered around his still hard cock. "Best, life, ever…" She then slumped down, smiling softly, "I hope we make a lot more memories together Naruto~"

Naruto chuckled, giving her upthrust ass a pat. "Yeah. We will, Sakura-chan. First, though, I'm gonna fuck you some more until I bust a nut in your pussy, okay?"

"Y-yessh…go ahead~ Use my _big booty_ to your heart's content," she urged him, slurring slightly even as she wiggled her bubble-butt against his hips, "Even the other hole if you want~"

The boy blinked, eyeing the puckered hole over her pussy. Now that he thought about it, if he could fuck a girl's mouth and pussy, then it stood to reason that her third hole might also be viable. Still… "Hm…nah, I'll just stick with this one." He went into a series of rapid thrusts, his balls slapping her clit rhythmically until she was twitching and gurgling into the mattress. Her cunt spasmed as she came repeatedly on his thick meat-rod. Finally, he could take no more and gave one strong thrust, piercing her womb to flood it with his last big cumshot of the day, groaning in relief as his cock throbbed and pulsed powerfully.

By the end of it, Sakura's belly was even more swollen than before, with the thick essence oozing slowly out of her well-fucked pussy. Naruto sighed blissfully, sitting on the edge of the bed while his girlfriend recuperated. "Man, that last go 'round was really something-ttebayo," he said admiringly, "But, what made you act so different all of a sudden? Not that I'm complaining…"

"Hmm~ It was heavenly~ for being born just a hour ago, I'm already living a great life…"

"…Born?"

"Made? Brought into existence? Conceived? I don't know, I just woke up as Sakura Haruno and…well, I want lots of sex with lots of people, especially you and your big cock~ Other than that, not much."

Naruto frowned in concern. "Okay, but what are you, exactly?"

Sakura shrugged. "I'm still the same person, just more honest about what I want in life. The other me, the 'real' Sakura, tries to pretend that she's all serious and straight-laced, but…" she giggled, "Once you come along it's cocks on the brain for pinky! You're a real beast, fucking all those rules and stuff out of my head. Even watching you fuck all those other girls is fun; Ino-chan is more honest than I am normally."

"So…you're still Sakura, but different?"

"Think of me as another Sakura, the other one is still inside me, blushing a storm. Heh, she really is cute when you think about it…I'll be around, and pop out now and then. Just wanted to say hello~ I'm looking forward to the future…especially that sexy bitch Hanabi, I want that pussy when she comes knocking again~" She stilled and blinked, her expression changing abruptly. Then she buried her face in her hands and curled up with a moan of embarrassment and exhaustion.

Naruto sweatdropped at her reaction.

GoF

The next day, at lunchtime, Naruto made sure to seek out Chouhime. He found her on the rooftop with Shina. "Hey, Chou-chan," he greeted, grinning, "Is that offer from the other day still open?"

The hefty girl looked up at him in surprise. "Eh? What offer?" she asked.

"You know, about going on a date. You still up for that?"

Shina looked out the corner of her eye as Chou blushed furiously, dropping her chopsticks.

"A-Ah, not in front of Shina-chan!"

"Good for you Chou, she's a lucky catch."

"Shina-chan! Don't tease me!"

Naruto chuckled at their byplay. "So, do you want to do it or not?" he asked pointedly.

"W-well yeah, sure! Let's go after classes!"

"Cool. Where to?"

"Uh…I dunno, I'll think about it…"

"I'll bring my appetite just in case," said Naruto lightly.

"H-hey! It's not like it's guaranteed that I'd want to go somewhere with food!" Chou protested.

"Liar."

"Y-you-! O-okay, so I totally would do that, but, Shina-chan-!"

"Make sure to come home before eleven."

"You sound like your mother."

For once the lazy girl actually looked disconcerted. "Uh…"

Finally, Naruto couldn't hold back and started to just straight-up laugh.

GoF

NS: Jesus, this fic is _really_ making me appreciate Sakura. And I'm a NaruHina guy!

Doom: Sakura was actually the most complicated girl I had to know, mostly because before I was raised on the 'guy likes girl, and then gets the girl' ideal, and so, I always tried to see the positives…she was the straight man to Naruto pretty much, and had a lot of great scenes because I gave her a chance, or maybe I'm just a sucker for a pretty face.

NS: Well, to each their own. Except the haters, just fuck them. And not in the hot way either.

Doom:…Depends if they are hot girls, I mean, I like Sakura, so it's not that far of a stretch…

NS: Hm…if a hot girl is hating on this fic (which would be understandable) then that's not too likely. ANYWAY! Next up we have the date with the magnificent Chouhime.

Doom: All about that bass, bout that bass~ And yes, the song is catchy, onward!


	25. Peaceful

NS: Alright. Been a little while, but we can do this. Onwards!

Doom: Here again huh? Where were we last time, I forgot, post year amnesia.

NS: Naruto was going to date (with the possibility of banging) Chouhime.

Doom: Pff, 'possibility.'

Disclaimer: None of us own Naruto or any characters associated therein.

Doom: If we did, then I would have given hundreds of pieces of Naruto merchandise to orphans across the world.

Chapter 24: Peaceful

Naruto glanced up at the larger girl as they walked side by side. So far, their 'date' had them wandering around the village and various natural sites, taking a look at things. One thing that Naruto could compare Chouhime to…she was like a lesser Sakura…or at least, a younger Sakura, she was still rather cheerful and gushed at some good restaurants they passed, but every now and then she's blush and awkwardly trail off whenever she'd look back at him.

Of course, that was only personality-wise. Physically, she was more like Hinata, only more rounded. She also seemed to be hiding various bags of chips on her person; no matter how many she finished, she would always pull another one out of _somewhere._

Naruto was convinced she was using a Storage Seal, but she only looked confused when he commented such. "You know, seals that you draw on stuff to hold and store objects? Pretty sure you could use them for food n' stuff."

"Eh, so seals can be used for stuff like that…" the husky girl murmured in wonder, "If I had those, I could take my cooking with me without having to worry about it going cold…"

"I, uh, don't know if they can be used that way," said the blonde, chuckling, "My mom said something about never being able to get cooked ramen out of a seal without spilling it everywhere. Which is a waste of ramen and thus a waste of precious time."

Chouhime perked up. "Oh! You like ramen? Where do you have it?"

"Ah, there's this place in the main part of the village, called Ichiraku's."

"Huh…I've heard my mom talk about it once, I just haven't had the time to go there…mind if we drop by?"

"Sure, I've been meaning to get another helping myself. Their ramen is _great._ "

"Aw man, don't make me too hungry before we get there!"

Naruto chuckled as their wandering became less aimless.

GoF

"Hey, Ayame-nee-san!" he greeted, stepping under the short curtain at the front of the stand, "Mind if my friend and I come and have some ramen."

"Oh, of course!" said the brunette older girl brightly, "You're always welcome here!"

Naruto grinned and took a seat on his usual stool. Chou sat next to him, eyeing the menu pensively.

"Well, I'll have four bowls of Miso, please!"

"Ah, then I'll have six bowls of pork ramen, please," Chouhime requested calmly.

Ayame's smile became a little fixed. "I-I see. They'll be…right out."

The two waited patiently as Ayame went behind the curtain.

"…THERES TWO OF THEM!"

"Huh?! A-Ayame, what-"

As a loud clatter was heard inside, Chou looked over at Naruto, "…So…come here often?"

"Well, occasionally. Every week. All the time. Yeah."

She took a deep breath. "Aahh…with a smell like that, I can see why! Aw man, I'm so freaking hungry…"

As she gave this opinion many times, Naruto decided to not point out the many bags of chips she'd consumed on their way there. Instead he said, "You know, my mom's actually well-known here. Apparently she set the record for the most bowls of ramen eaten in one sitting."

"W-whoa, seriously?! I've never met anyone outside my family who's done that!"

"Heh, yeah, she's pretty amazing, beautiful and friendly. She and I are really close, you know. There's this joke Sasami used to say about how we never left each other, or were never far away when it came down to it…it's a little less true now but we're still really close."

"Yup, family should be close all the time…privacy when needed of course." She then tilted her head, "What about your dad, what's she like?"

Naruto shrugged. "Well…she's the Hokage, so she's really busy all the time. Always has to manage a ton of paperwork to keep the village running and keep up relations with the other villages. It sucks because I don't see her a lot and we're not…not as close as me and mom, but she does care…"

"That's kinda sad…"

"I like to think that Kaa-chan did all the loving two parents could for me, hence the 'always together' deal we had." Naruto then smiled as Ayame precariously balanced a number of plates towards them, breathing calming sighs as she sidestepped towards them. "Thanks, Aneki!"

"Yeah, thanks!" Chou agreed fervently, grinning at the steaming bowls being placed before her.

"Itadakimasu!"

GoF

"Fuaaa~ that sure was great!" sighed the ginger girl happily, patting her belly as they walked down the street. While Ayame had been happy to accept their money, she still seemed a little shell-shocked, "You were right, Naruto-kun, that place has _excellent_ ramen!"

Naruto grinned, saying "Told ya so!"

Bonding over food… This was certainly a tactic that Naruto hadn't thought would come in useful for banging a girl. Chou was pretty interesting in her own right of course, but she was also very pretty, so it would be a waste not to do so.

"Hey…let's go over that way. I like hanging out by that pond sometimes," he suggested. A technical truth; he had very much enjoyed his time with Hinata at the pond-side bench. It would also serve as a relatively private place to talk to her.

"Hm? Oh, okay. I guess we could feed the ducks or something. You think they like chips?"

He chuckled as they went on their way.

WD

"…Hey, why are there two types of ducks?" Chou asked suddenly, as she threw another piece of bread in the water, "I mean, one has a green head, yet others have brown and white feathers…"

Naruto glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "Well, they're probably the same type, but the males look different from the females. Not sure why."

She cocked her head, looking adorably quizzical. "Males?"

"Y-yeah. You know, like how pretty much all animals have males and females so that they can keep having babies and stuff?"

"Huh. Did Iruka-sensei ever say anything about that or did you learn that yourself?" she asked.

Should he reveal it now, or wait until a better opportunity…? Naruto thought over his options.

…Nah, a little strange to suddenly say it, rather openly as well…to be honest, he never really thought that there would be a moment he would purposely expose his secret. He decided to go vague with his answer. "A little of B…and a little in 'C'."

"Heh, then what's 'C'?"

"That's between me and my tutor."

"Are you trying to hit every 'Hokage's daughter' stereotype?" She teased, grinning widely.

 _I'm not a daughter, so no?_

"…Alright then, how much about males do you know? I get that they…well, existed a long time ago, but other than that…"

Naruto shrugged. "Well, it was the same with humans as it was with animals. In nature, you'd need both males and females to keep the species going. Only the female humans are left, though, so they had to make something up quickly."

"Make something? Like what?"

…Considering the long and in-depth talk that Hanabi gave him, Naruto should tiptoe around the issue for now. "Male supplements, I guess."

"Supplements?" she repeated.

He smiled slyly. "Yeah. I mean, girls have that hole between their legs. Males have this long thing called a cock, which they stick in there to help make babies. Though, apparently back when there were males, humans could also do it for fun."

Chouhime noticed that she was echoing Naruto's statements quite a lot. "How do you mean for fun?"

"Weeelll…they have a lot of names for it; it's generally called 'sex' and it is meant to feel really good, brushing the right parts, being rough and soft in the right places, hot, sticky and…well, fun."

"O-oh." Despite herself, the ginger girl found her face growing hot. "H-how do you know all this stuff?"

Naruto grinned to himself. "I mean, I could explain it in detail, but…we should probably go somewhere more private."

"More private than this?" asked Chou, slightly skeptical as she looked around the area. There were no people anywhere near the pond.

"Well, yeah, it's kind of personal for me…you're lucky you get to see such a secret side of me, but, if you don't want to…"

"N-no, I do…w-where do we go then?"

WD

"Here?!" she asked incredulously. She and the blond boy stood before a familiar (to him) building, with a sensual ink drawing being the only advertisement for the place's nature.

"Yep!" Naruto confirmed cheerfully, "Come on!"

"U-Uh, w-wait, this building is…I-

Naruto walked in regardless to her protest. Chou was helpless to resist as she followed after him. At the front desk they were greeted by a bored Ageha as she leaned back in her seat. She lit up however as she caught a glimpse of Naruto. "Hey! It's good to see you, another girl under your wing? You've been a busy customer!" she greeted cheerfully, "How's Hanabi-chan been? I haven't seen that little deviant for a while now."

He grimaced. "She got in trouble with her family. 'Fraid she won't be coming around for a while."

"That so? Haa~…such a shame," the buxom MILF sighed regretfully, "Well, I'm not sure where Kurumu-chan is, but you can take the suite as always; you still have it for the month. And tell Hanabi-chan I miss her, days seem to drag on without her coming in and lighting up the mood…heh, I even miss her flirting; married woman I am, but sometimes an old gal needs to be told she's pretty, and my husband has a hard time with _that."_

"Aw, don't worry Ageha-san. _I_ still think you're pretty," Naruto assured her. If not for Chou being with him, his word choice would've been a lot steamier. As it was, he couldn't avoid giving the blue-haired woman's cleavage a few glances.

"Hah! You little charmer, I'm not one of your girlfriends!" She still smiled widely regardless, "Thanks for telling me that anyway, still, Hanabi has a nice edge to her compliments, no offense but, I guess I got used to her and all her raunchy comments." She threw a key over to Naruto, "Have fun, you know where it is."

Naruto waved as he passed through the main room towards the stairs, taking Chouhime by the hand and leading her.

The husky ginger girl looked around as they climbed the stairs, catching glimpses of the hallways beyond. "S-so…what kind of place is this?" she asked.

"Hanabi calls it a Love Hotel," answered the blond, "It's a place where people come to have sex in private." He twirled the keys in his hand, smiling widely, "She knows the place a lot better than me, along with Hinata-chan, and I come here with a bunch of other girls-"

Then, when they were started walking down the corridor, Naruto's vision was taken away all of a sudden and filled with an expanse of yellow, feeling something bouncy and soft cushioning his head. He muttered a little in general confusion before settling down in the jiggling masses.

"Speaking of which…hey, Kurumu-chan, glad to see you're well today." It was out of sheer practice and training he was able to make his voice audible between the set of two pillowy breasts as they squeezed around him.

"What's with that casual greeting?" complained the busty teen, "It's been sooo long since you came by, I started to get lonely! And you went and brought a new girl too! She's…she might be bigger than me, holy crap."

Chouhime blushed, trying not to look at her blond friend being smothered by the older girl's large mammaries. "Um…h-hello, I'm Akimichi Chouhime," she said hesitantly.

"Hello~Pole-sister~" Glad to meet you!" Chou squeaked in surprise as suddenly a pair of hands squeezed her breasts, she stared, shocked as Kurumu hummed and nodded, "Yup, haven't seen a bigger rack since Hinata-chan…"

Chou quickly swatted her hands away, blushing fiercely, "I-I…what's going on…?"

"Don't worry!" Naruto chirped, "I'm just gonna be showing you how sex can be done for fun! Ne, Kurumu-chan, wanna help me out with that?"

"Always~" she confirmed with a purr, taking one of his hands and putting it to her blouse-covered tit. Even through the fuzzy cloth he could feel its soft suppleness in his palm.

They reached their reserved room and Naruto unlocked it, letting them in. Chouhime stared around, unsure of what to make of the interior decorations. Kurumu wasted no time, pulling off her vest and shirt swiftly. Her lack of bra was something interesting to note; Chou's eyes stopped paying attention to the strange wallpaper to gawk at the half naked girl in the middle of the room…who was continuing to strip even more. Kurumu gave Naruto a wink as she shimmied her hips, working her skirt and panties off to expose her nether lips and creamy white ass.

"You can have a seat, Chou-chan," Naruto told the Akimichi, starting to undress himself, "You don't have to do anything except watch if you don't want to."

"Yeah!" agreed the older girl, "That leaves more for me anyway!"

Chouhime nodded uncertainly, only for her eyes to bulge when Naruto's pants hit the floor, revealing his mostly flaccid cock. She tried to ask what that _was,_ but could only manage a startled squeak.

So, she followed the advice given to her superiors in the subject of sex, and sat down on a nearby chair…unknowingly, in the same one where Naruto was ridden by several of the girls as he sat down comfortably on it.

Those were some good memories…but, now it was time to make some new ones.

He stood on tiptoes to kiss Kurumu, pressing himself against her body to have better access. She moaned as she willingly let his tongue intrude into hers and wrapped her arms around his smaller body. His rapidly hardening meat grew hot against her thighs as she embraced him. Her large tits, which she prided herself so much on, smushed against his chest and shoulders, the soft flesh spilling out to the sides as they pancaked against the boy.

"Ah~ Sometimes I forget you're shorter than me… _you always seem bigger like this…"_ She stroked his long cock sensually, feeling proud of the low moans she managed to get out from him, "Can I take the lead…you know, Chou would like it better if she was shown how to do it, rather than just _take it hard from behind."_ Her sexy, husky voice as she whispered in Naruto's ear made him hard pressed to say no.

In fact, he wasn't even sure what would make him want to refuse in the first place. His own hand crept in between Kurumu's legs to prod and caress her womanhood. She gasped, almost immediately starting to dampen under his touch, before her legs weakened as he slid a finger into her. His other hand cupped her tit, bouncing it lightly and playfully with his palm and lifted her stiffening nipple to his lip.

"I can play along…still, I want my turn." Naruto stopped talking, and commenced _sucking_.

For a few minutes, Kurumu stopped stroking his cock as she tried to withstand her boyfriend's suckling of her teat; a task made all the more difficult when he started fingering her pussy more insistently, inserting another finger to make it more enjoyable.

" _Nnnnnaruto~_ P-please, put it inside me? _Teasing is nice but-"_

"Weren't you just saying you wanted to take the lead? Heh, you're being indecisive~" Naruto tutted. As he pressed into her pussy, his cock was ready and waiting as it slapped against the aroused girl's shuddering belly.

Kurumu whined, trying to lever herself over the tip so that she could sink it into her sopping wet cunt. However, between her weak knees and the length of the prick in question, she couldn't quite manage it even with the difference between their heights. Finally, Naruto chuckled, extracted his fingers and crouched slightly, so that his cockhead was leveled at her entrance.

With one fell swoop, he plunged upward, making Kurumu's weak knees shake ever so more, yet surprisingly still stand upright, only slightly supported by Naruto as he went deeper and deeper inside her depths. She gasped and moaned as her inner walls were spread open by his rod, her purple eyes glazing over.

Grinning, Naruto clasped her ass as he bucked his hips up into her, even as he dragged her backwards over to the bed. Best to give Chou a more 'realistic' idea of what sex looked like.

Laying back, he smiled up at Kurumu's flushed face. As much as she liked being the sexy and confident flirt, she didn't have nearly enough experience to back it up; she was usually the most easily aroused and easily satisfied one of the group. She recovered a little however, now that she was on top. She bit her lip as she lifted her hips, _slowly_ pulling his dick out of her, inch by inch, then _slammed_ down! Moaning out loud she felt his cock penetrate her deeply once again. The thick, meaty shaft always made her head go all blank and fuzzy when she took it deep enough, especially that one spot…a pair of hands groping her hips spurred her to keep going. She slowly lifted and dropped herself, huge tits bouncing unrestrainedly as Naruto's cock pierced her over and over. Over time she sped up, meeting his hips with loud smacks until, without warning, she came, drenching his groin with her juices as she moaned luridly.

Chou meanwhile, was transfixed. The seemingly alien ritual commencing in front of her was nothing she had seen before…in a way, it reminded her of the times a father and her daughter would sometimes come to her clan and make meals for them, the expressions in their faces seemed rather similar to Kurumu's now. But…here, it seemed to, intense, so…strange. A warmth grew in her core, spreading throughout her thick body and making her uncomfortably aware of how entirely overdressed she was in this situation. She slowly started to strip down, all the while watching the young woman and male (because what else could Naruto be?).

Kurumu orgasmed again, crying out as she could feel Naruto's throbbing, veiny length all throughout her innermost depths. Her pussy seemed to be doing its best to try and crush it, but all that happened was a firm milking motion that enticed his balls to prepare for ejaculation.

Naruto reached up to grab her tits in each hand, enjoying the feel of his fingers sinking into the pillowy flesh. He bucked his hips, making her squeal even more into the stuffy room. She picked up the pace, despite the numbing sensation of pleasure radiating through her body, she put her hands to Naruto's chest for leverage as she continued impaling herself on his dick. Shivers ran down her spine as Naruto cupped her ass.

Finally, as she came again, the blond boy finally reached his limit. With a groan, he released into her, flooding her pussy with thick, white sperm.

A shift in the bed under them had Naruto looking over. Chouhime was tentatively crawling onto the mattress. "Um…c-can I try it?" she asked bashfully. She had stripped down to her underwear, but still looked embarrassed.

"Heh, of course." Naruto smiled and gently pushed Kurumu to the side to let her recover. His wet dick slid out of her pussy to full display to the bashful Chou, "Come here, let me show you a more… _hands on_ demonstration."

The ginger girl nodded minutely and crawled closer. Her tits hung heavily in her large bra, inadvertently enticing him with their sheer size and weight, while her wide hips and heart-shaped ass swayed slightly, covered by a modest pair of blue panties. The fabric dug deeply into the doughy flesh, making an indent that made her look even more gropable.

"You okay with a kiss?" he asked her, sitting up to face her properly. When she nodded shyly, he leaned in to press his lips against hers. They were puffy and soft, but when he tried to use his tongue, he was surprised by the challenge that met him. Her muscle twined around his, keeping him from moving the way he wished. Feeling mischievous, his hands went to the clip of her bra, unsnapping it so that it would fall down her arms.

His hand came up to grope the huge, soft melon. It wasn't as firm as others he'd felt up before, but it was still as warm…and so _big_. The flesh overflowed between his fingers, engulfing his hand as he squeezed it.

While it didn't provoke an immediate effect, Chou still squirmed in pleasure as Naruto carefully traced her breasts, cooing softly as he explored her wide tracts of land with a delicate touch.

Finally he reached her nipples, grasped onto them with his fingers and rolled them in a grip that shot spikes of ecstasy into Chou, already causing her to flush as the severe thrill went through her. He brought both nubs together so that he could play with them with one hand, while the other wandered south, playing with the soft, squishy pudge of her belly before dipping down to her panties. The husky ginger moaned as he cupped her plump womanhood, which was starting to grow hot and damp, then kissed and sucked on the side of her neck.

By the time he peeled off her panties, revealing her thick thighs and wet lips, her legs were trembling slightly from arousal.

"I…I don't think I-"

Naruto didn't let her finish, he dove down and gave a lengthy lick to her pussy, causing her to grip his hair with a fierce jerk in surprise.

"N- _nnnnno~ I-I,_ Naruto~ T-that's sensitiv-AH~!" She gave a soft squeal as he clamped his lips around her lower lips and started to suck and lick them. Her thighs clamped around his head, almost smothering him in warm, thick flesh. This only made him eat her out even more fervently.

Kurumu watched from the bedside, her legs curling up and holding the freshly dumped seed inside her. She smiled; the familiar sight of another girl in ecstasy was so much more exciting when her 'boyfriend' was on the 'doing' side of it. Maybe she liked harems…seemed like a safe bet.

By the time Chouhime orgasmed, shuddering and whimpering, Naruto's cock was achingly hard again. He pried her legs apart with some effort and crawled up her body to rest his head on her soft, warm torso. "So!" he said cheekily, "You ready for the real thing?"

"Nn~…" She stiffened as his prick prodded against the entrance of her pussy.

"So Chou-chan? Do I…have your permission to fuck you?" Naruto asked kindly. Chou shivered at the light rubbing administered by his cock while she hesitated answering. His prick was so big…she doubted it would even be able to fit.

Still, in the end curiosity won out. "D-do it."

The blond boy smiled softly down at her…and thrust hard.

She gasped as his dong split her virgin walls open, accompanied by a painful sting. Fortunately, Naruto seemed to know about that as he stopped for a few minutes, gently stroking her cheek and massaging her tits. "Let me know when it stops hurting," he requested.

"Owww _wwww!"_ she huffed short breaths, trying to get back the sensation of her lower half. she suddenly became aware of the slowly mounting pleasure as Naruto continued massaging; this time fondling her thick asscheeks. When she was finally fully relaxed, Naruto took it as a sign to start moving.

Slowly he resumed thrusting, gently this time as he felt the ridges of the Akimichi's wet, newly deflowered pussy clinging to his veiny shaft as he slowly pried her walls open. As time went on, he started speeding up, letting Chouhime grow used to the blissful sensation of getting her twat pounded. Her legs wrapped around Naruto's hips, encouraging him to keep fucking her.

Even as he speared her womanhood over and over, Naruto couldn't stop his hands from wandering all over the larger girl's body.

"You know…I really love your body, Chou-chan!" Naruto panted as he thrust up into the mewing girls' pussy with increasing speed, "Not just your breasts, but your ass if so soft, your stomach's so shapely… _Fuck,_ I can get used to a body like yours Chou-chan!"

"R-really? You think I'm…"

"Sexy? Fuckable? Hell yeah I do!" he confirmed, "I've wanted to do this with you since we met!" He picked up his thrusting, his hips meeting hers firmly.

After a moment, Chouhime felt like their position was starting to get a bit…comfortable. Naruto felt it too, and thusly decided it was time to turn things up a bit. She squeaked as he sank his fingers into a doughy asscheek and turned her over, keeping his cock inside her pussy. "E-eh?! Wh-what're you do-iii _iiing~?!"_ she yelped as he resumed thrusting, this time with her thick thigh clutched in his arms. Her large booty rippled slightly as his hips struck hers.

Naruto rapidly continued this exhausting pace, intending to reach the finish line in a record sprint as he fucked her hard and proper. Loud, wet, meaty slapping noises accompanied Kurumu's own moaning as she 'entertained' herself on the sidelines. It was nothing short of bliss for both parties involved.

Suddenly, the Akimichi girl arched her back, her tits wobbling as a feeling of pure pleasure washed over her. She moaned as she experienced an orgasm for the second time. Her pussy spasmed around the thick cock stretching her open. Naruto grunted as he soon felt his balls clench; it was time to fill up another girlfriend. He gripped her around her midriff and started thrusting down into her from another angle. He turned her over so that she lay face down on the bed, her huge ass jiggling and rippling with each loud clap of his hips. His thrusts picked up in ferocity, rutting her pussy vigorously even as she came again, moaning pleasurably into a pillow.

Finally, his cock twitched and flexed unconsciously as thick cum surged down his length into her hot, wet depths, making her gasp at the new sensation. Naruto himself groaned in relief as he jizzed inside her. His hands squeezed her abundant asscheeks happily, enjoying the sheer _amount_ there was to her body.

Finally, as his orgasm died down, he lay down on her back; his smaller, much lighter body didn't bother her much. His hands slid underneath her to grope her tits some more.

She was unconscious, a common occurrence for first time bedmates.

Naruto pulled out, sighing happily, and a little sad he had to let go of her gorgeous tits. Kurumu smiled from the side. "It's always great when you're around Naruto. I seriously wonder why I didn't jump in and join the first day you came here…" curling up with Chou, she stroked the larger girls hair gently, "I mean, things are so much more interesting with you around."

"Aren't they?" he agreed, grinning. He crawled into the bluenette's embrace, enjoying the soft warmth as she pressed his head into her generous bosom, "Y'know, if I wasn't training to be a ninja, I wouldn't mind making a job out of this."

She snorted. "Yeah, I bet you wouldn't." Her smooth legs wrapped around his, drawing him in even tighter. The warmth of her body made Naruto feel pleasantly sleepy… "Still, I bet everyone would start feeling left out if you kept going to other girls all the time. So, this whole thing is fine."

"Mm…"

GoF

Naruto looked back fondly on his memories of his and Chou's date. It had continued on for a while afterwards as a nice threesome with Kurumu, and the two girls even became good friends afterwards because of it.

Right now, it was a day afterwards and Naruto had time off, wandering around the village and simply letting things happen was the preferred strategy for today. Why? Because it worked pretty well so far; a lot of sexy times and special encounters happened because of wandering aimlessly, so Naruto saw no reason not to keep it up.

"Eh? Is that you, Naruto-kun?" He looked up in surprise at the inquiry. He was wandering the local market, trying to see if anyone could catch his eye. He could never have expected that he'd run into Hyuuga Hara. She in turn looked surprised to see him. She was dressed in a modest, purple robe that, despite covering much of her body, could not hide the great curves of her gargantuan breasts.

Having seen the real things for himself, Naruto had to keep himself from popping a boner in public at the thought of the Hyuuga MILF being naked. "O-oh, hello Oba-chan," he greeted, smiling at her, "Didn't think I'd meet you around here."

"My niece's birthday is coming up," said the mature woman, tucking a strand of eggplant-colored hair behind her ear, "I figured I'd go get ingredients for the celebration. It didn't seem right to trouble the servants with such a thing…"

"Huh?"

She shook her head, smiling wryly. "Oh no, it's nothing. Just some family matters."

Naruto took notice of the bags she was holding. They were only half full, but they still looked rather heavy. Since he really didn't have anything else to do today, he decided to take a step in the right direction with the Hyuuga matriarch. "Want me to help you with that Oba-chan? It looks heavy."

She giggled slightly. "Why thank you, Naruto-kun! Such a sweet child you are…" she handed him one of the grocery bags. As expected, it was quite heavy. Actually, Naruto began wondering how the woman could haul the thing; it was too hea-

Wait, ninja, doy!

"Th-this isn't so bad!" he lied, trying to act like he didn't need both hands to hold it up. _Geez! I seriously need to train more!_

Hara only chuckled. "Come with me," she instructed, walking past him and continuing down the road. He followed.

Viewed from behind, Naruto noticed that her kimono showed the outline of her wide hips and a very round ass. It was something that he wasn't usually able to appreciate at the hotsprings, sure, everything was bare and naked usually, but here…

More was less perhaps? Or was 'more is more' more appropriate…more? The point was, Hara was arousing naked, but with her ass and breasts so big, even basic clothing looked sexy on her. It was too hard not to strip her with his eyes.

"How have you been, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Oh, um, I've been good," he replied, stumbling a little from the suddenness of her question.

"Hinata-chan seems happy to have found such a good friend," Hara observed, smiling slightly, "Before she started the Academy, she would always hide behind her sister and let her do the talking. She's started to come out of her shell a little, thanks to you."

Naruto smiled himself. "I'm glad. Hinata-chan is really sweet and I like hanging out with her."

She chuckled, before growing a bit somber. "Yes…it's a shame that the whole incident with Hanabi has her so distressed."

"…What _did_ happen Oba-chan? I know it's bad but…I don't know what happened exactly." A big lie, but Naruto was honestly getting interested in what adults said in place of the truth, for some reason covering it up. It was annoying, but by this point Naruto accepted that it was just a reflex at this point.

The Hyuuga MILF sighed. "Oh, someone discovered that Hanabi was keeping some…questionable objects and materials. I'm not surprised; a girl her age can gain an interest in such things, but…well, our clan holds ourselves to a very high standard. An unrealistic one, truth be told. Hanabi was so different for so long that…well, I suppose this was their chance to make a move."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. That was…different. Usually adults dumbed it down or simply dodged the issue. Sure she didn't say WHAT Hanabi had hidden, but it was certainly a step up from tiptoeing around the subject.

"Well, it sucks that she has to be treated like that," he opined, "I mean, she cares a lot about Hinata-chan. And she's always there with us, helping us out and making our time hanging out a lot more fun. She's, well, kinda abrasive, but she's never been _really_ mean or anything, just kinda blunt, and has everybodies plea-uh, _feelings_ at heart."

Hara smiled knowingly, her eyes crinkling. "Feelings? Ara, I thought you liked my other daughter, Naruto-kun~," she said teasingly.

"I do!" he assured her, blushing slightly at the admission, "But it's not like I hate Hanabi or anything."

"Ahaha~! A little bit of a Tsundere aren't you? Not to mention greedy."

Naruto was taken aback by the teasing that was suddenly coming out of the housewife's mouth. For the many times he had interacted with her in the spring, she'd never showed such a casual and joking side, she was always more of the kind and caring woman than anything else.

It had to come from somewhere he supposed…

"Ne, Oba-san, you went to the Academy with my mom, right?" he asked her.

"Hm? Oh, yes indeed," the woman answered easily, "I was in the same year as her."

Naruto nodded slowly. "Hm…then, how come you're not still a ninja?" he asked next.

Hara smiled thinly. "Ah, well…there are disadvantages to becoming a mother, after all, especially in a large family like mine." Then her smile became more genuine. "But, seeing both my daughters growing up well, I don't regret leaving that lifestyle behind."

"Hm?"

"Well…I suppose you'll truly understand when you have kids of your own Naruto-chan, when you spend nine months…uh, waiting for them, caring for them before you even see their faces, have your ups and downs, and before you know it, several years have passed and you've helped them grow up every step and every day with them," she breathed in deeply, "Seeing their smiling faces, or in fact, their faces at all, makes that sacrifice worth it, ten fold, every single time."

"…Yeah…actually, I think my mom did the same thing for a while as well. She and I are always so close no matter what. So you know…I can get it a little, what you're saying."

She gently smiled back. "It's a mother's love Naruto, there is very few quite as heartfelt as that. It hurts everytime to see them suffering…" She looked to the side, frowning, "But…I'll make sure that I'll always be there for them regardless of what others may say."

Naruto nodded slowly…then decided that the subject could use some changing. "Do you have any stories from when you were a kunoichi, though?" he asked her.

Hara's expression lightened. "Hm…let me see…well, on one of my missions, to Yugakure, I caught my future husband spying on me with her Byakugan while I showered."

The boy almost tripped over the grocery bag in his suddenly slack hands. "What?!"

Naruto had heard a lot about Hanabi's father, mostly her being a hardass who had been behind the swift and ruthless administration of Hanabi's punishment. The fact he'd heard about another adult actually being…lewd, struck him as strange, no, nearly impossible! Maybe the apple really didn't fall far from the tree; just really, really early. "Oh yes. Hoshi-chan doesn't like it being brought up, but she _does_ have more thoughts than just 'what's good for the clan.' If that were the case, well…I don't know how my daughters would have been…conceived, otherwise."

Of course, that got him thinking about the likely scenario that would lead to such 'conception.' Naruto cursed his overactive imagination as his knowledge of Hara's nude body helped play a part in these imaginings. "A-anyway…what was that mission about?" he asked quickly, putting the conversation back on track.

"Well, as I was saying, we were sent on a mission out of the village. One of the places we stopped at along the way was at Yugakure, the hot spring village. They used to be a ninja village, but I hear they've mostly turned to tourism for income these days."

"What kind of mission was it?" asked Naruto.

Hara shrugged. "Oh, we were heading to the Land of Lightning. I think there was something about some kunoichi from their village being captured. To be honest I don't quite remember all the details. But when we stopped at Yugakure, well, I suppose Hoshiko just couldn't help herself. This old lady was quite the looker, you know~"

He blushed, but piped up with "I'm sorry, 'was?' You don't look that old to me, Oba-san."

"Oh? Says the child calling me 'Oba-san'?" She smirked, Naruto feeling rebuffed by her logic of the situation, "I'm not a spring chicken anymore…see? I'm using old lady phrases, I really _am_ old. Still…thanks for saying that, my husband treats me as well as she could, but the clan…wears down on her at times. She forgets to just be Hoshi-chan at times; even privately, when she's meant to be a father…I swear, the clan has caused her to lose her spark a little every time she has to go to one of those meetings." She shrugged. "By now, the only times she can properly be herself is a few days' vacation time away from the clan house, and once a year when she and I…"

She clamped her mouth shut, "Uh…ha-have our…Anniversary! Yes, that!"

Naruto, of course, wasn't fooled for a second.

"So…what's, uh, 'Hoshi-chan' like when she's not…you know, zombie-like?"

The Hyuuga Matriarch's embarrassed face was replaced with an amused one, making her puff her cheeks out and try to suppress a snort. "Well…it might sound strange but she was always _so serious_ about things. Not like she is now, no. She's…a lot more apathetic than she used to be. Before, her seriousness was _so cute;_ she would be worried about Hanabi and Hinata every second that passed inside my body. She would worry about how they would grow up, my health, the future of our children; she always treated every small thing as a larger issue than it should be. And her smile…those rare moments she would look at me and smile, they were a lot more frequent when we were younger…she would have the strangest hobbies, she was a bit of an otaku, always liked looking at manga…and-"

She stopped…and snorted again.

"Look at me ramble…makes you wonder who was attracted to whom first with the way I natter on."

Naruto couldn't think of anything to say to that. He just hefted his grocery bag and kept walking alongside Hara. He felt that it was a shame that such a lovely woman would grow apart from her beloved husband.

He missed the mischievous smile the Hyuuga MILF gave him before she said, "Hm…I've been meaning to get myself some new clothes for a while now. You don't mind, do you, Naruto-chan?"

"Uh, not at all."

Naruto felt exceedingly awkward right now.

For some reason this underwear shop sparked an instinct inside his genes, telling him that he really didn't belong here. It also hit another instinct telling him he _wanted_ to be here anyway. He guarded the grocery bags while Hara hunted for… _something_ and vanished into a changing room.

He really had to wonder how the day had gone from normal to _this._

It seemed normal too; she would look at a kimono, compare the color to her skin and skim through the more casual clothes in the market. Then they went into one store that had a lot of different underwear types inside it, in varying sizes and shapes and textures. Even with all of his different girlfriends, he'd never seen panties or bras like these before. He didn't quite catch which ones Hara had picked, but she looked satisfied as she asked him to wait outside the changing room.

"Ah, Naruto-kun? Could you come in and help me, please? I'm having a little trouble…"

He stiffened in surprise, but tentatively walked over to the curtain of the changing room and stuck his head in. Hara had her back to him, clad in particularly sheer, lacy pair of panties and an unclipped bra. "W-what is it, Oba-san?" he asked.

She looked over her shoulder at him, smiling ruefully. "I'm afraid I can't reach the clip for my bra. Would you mind doing it for me?"

…Well, this was a position Naruto didn't think he'd see just yet.

He gulped, very aware of the usual things that would normally take place once he had such access to a scantily clad woman. Still…there was no way he could pull that off without getting suplexed into a wall. Or whatever it was that the Hyuuga did for fighting. So, with as much professional calm as he could muster, Naruto leaned in and clipped the hook.

Wow…that was surprisingly eas-

Something bumped him from behind. When he tried to steady himself, the threshold of the changing room caught his foot and, almost in slow motion, he found himself falling. The next then he knew, his hands, which he'd thrown out to break his fall, were buried in something warm and cushiony.

"Oh! Careful now!" Hara chuckled, not realizing that Naruto had tripped, "I already adjusted the size of the cup, no need to help out much more than that."

"Uhhhh…" Naruto was beginning to understand how she was so casual around him, and he didn't knew whenever it was worse or not.

She didn't see him as sexually appealing enough to be self-conscious of. This was truly a hurdle he didn't expect when seducing her. Unfortunately, his body didn't seem to care about stuff like that. The soft, marshmallowy feel of the Hyuuga MILF's tits in his hands were having a predictable effect in his shorts.

"Eh?" it seemed that Hara noticed the young boy's growing erection, "Oh dear…this is surprising."

"Sorry, Oba-san…"

She turned around to face him, uncaring that she was clad only in lingerie that just made her sexier. She smiled gently at him. "Oh, it's okay, Naruto-kun. I know that you can't help situations like this. Why don't you have a seat? I'll take care of you for a little bit…"

Blushing despite himself, Naruto sat on the small bench inside the changing room, pulling down his underwear to expose his long dick. Hara shivered a little as she grasped the thick shaft in her hands, feeling its warmth deeply. "Uh…I'd rather this be in a more private setting, but I knew that it would be difficult for you to hide it before we find such a place…So, make sure to keep quiet already Naruto-chan?"

He nodded in agreement. He didn't want to be caught any more than she did. As such, he was forced to bite his lip and clench his hands on the bench when the busty mother started stroking his cock.

After a moment, she leaned forward and gave his bulbous, foreskin-covered head a small kiss. To be honest, she'd always been slightly curious about Anko's comments on how the boy tasted.

Naruto itched to reach up and shove her head down on his dong, but refrained from doing so. He'd promised not to make any major moves on Hara before Hanabi did, so he was just going to enjoy whatever she decided to give him on her own.

Still, he couldn't help but shudder as her tongue flicked at his shaft in conjunction with her stroking hand. Her lavender eyes flicked up to look at him, testing his reaction, before she started using her mouth more in earnest. Her soft lips sealed around his partially covered head, bathing it in warm saliva. After a few seconds of swirling her tongue around the tip, she started to go deeper, taking another two inches into her mouth. Then she pulled it out, smiling up at him. "Well? Do you like that, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

He could only nod, panting slightly.

Her smile widened, before she returned to sucking him off, bobbing up and down on those first three inches, at the same time firmly jerking the rest of his length with her tender hand.

The rhythm of her bobbing and stroking were out of sync with each other, giving Naruto a different sense of pleasure rippling through his body, strangely making it even better than it could have been with practiced strokes.

He laid a hand on her head, not pushing down, but simply support as he felt the strong sucking sensations from her mouth bring him close to the edge.

He _really_ wanted this to be a thing. He wanted to give her commands with his deepthroat hypnotism, but again, he still had boundaries to keep. So he sat there, blissfully letting the buxom MILF kneeling between his legs blow him.

When Naruto finally blew his load, it quickly filled Hara's mouth to the bulging point before she could swallow. She made a noise of surprise and tried to clear her mouth, only for the thick spooge to spill out around his cock and spatter onto the bared slopes of her creamy tits. From there, the droplets oozed slowly into the crevice of her abundant Hyuuga cleavage.

She gave him a reproachful look, even as she gulped down the huge amounts of seed stuffed in her mouth. "R-really now," she huffed breathlessly, scooping up the sperm coating her tits with dainty fingers, "You really should tell me when you're going to do that, Naruto-kun!"

The blond boy could only smile shakily. "Sorry…I was trying to keep quiet," he apologized.

"Well, no real harm done," she sighed, checking herself over quickly "At least none of it got on this underwear. I'd hate for it to be stained before I even bought it!"

"Heh. Right."

"…So, can you explain why exactly this happened before spring day? Because it is rather strange considering…"

…Ah…Naruto knew there was something he'd forgotten.

GoF

In the end, he told her a partial truth. About how his dick actually got hard more than once a week and how his mother would help him those other times.

It hadn't taken much convincing for her to promise to keep their little tryst a secret. Neither did it take much to have her admit that she wouldn't mind 'helping' him again in the future.

All in all, Naruto thought that the encounter had proved most productive. He was just surprised by _how_ easy it really was; he didn't even need to deepthroat her into accepting it. Perhaps Hara was just that much of a kind person? Or did he just become a lot more persuasive over his time with other girls?

Who knows? The point was, he was getting another great MILF to suck his cock every other part of the week…

Actually…now that he thought about it, what about Kurenai? It'd been a while since he…

He then remembered that he was meant to be the one to call her, maybe he should do that right now…make a few extra changes or experiments while he was at it.

…How did she say he could get her again? Something about a radio she'd left… _Oh yeah! That little necklace-thingy she left for me!_

That night, after dinner, he decided to give her a call with it. He took the tiny device and clicked it. "Um…Kurenai-san? Are you there? I, er, kinda…need some help." Naruto looked down at his currently flaccid dick. He didn't need it actually…yet.

A few quick thoughts of _what_ he would do to Kurenai when she came here… _That's much better._

GoF

NS: Jesus, that just didn't want to get done at all.

Doom: STUPID, FUCKING, connection, chat…thing…urg…

NS: So yeah, that's it for this chapter. I can't guarantee that we'll be back to our old speed after this; I've been enjoying working on some of my own stuff.


	26. Kurenai

NS: *stretches* Well, it's REALLY been a while, hasn't it? Let's hope we can still find our way…

Doom: Here…

UO: Fortunately NS has been helping me with plans for my future stories to tide him over. But let's get to it then.

Kuro: With any luck, this chapter will still be plenty hot.

Disclaimer: None of us own Naruto or intend to make any profit off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 25: Kurenai

After contacting her on the radio, it took the raven-haired woman a maximum of twenty minutes to get to Naruto's room which, frankly, he couldn't complain about. After all, it wasn't like Kurenai lived anywhere near him.

"I'm here, Naruto…S-so, you need help?" Kurenai's red eyes flicked to the boy's rather obvious boner, which stood tall and free of the blankets. In the meantime, Naruto had been busy keeping himself entertained with fantasies when she came to meet him.

"Ah, yeah Kure-nee, that's why I called you right, dattebayo?" The innocent act was up and Kurenai didn't hesitate to kneel in front of him to grasp at his bulging member. "AH! H-hold on Kure-nee, shouldn't you get more comfortable first?"

She paused, biting her lip, but ultimately complied, shedding her clingy bandage-dress and removing her ninja sandals. "You know, this just makes it take that much longer when I have to go," she commented, not slowing down in the least as she unclipped her bra.

As Naruto watched the jōnin strip down, he almost felt regret for having to change the commands he'd placed on her. Still, he'd done it for his mother, so he should do it for Kurenai as well. Plus he was getting another blowjob either way, so there wasn't too much to complain about.

GoF

Once again, Kurenai was throat deep, slumped on Naruto's cock. The boy loved the feeling of her succulent lips massaging the base of his member as she lay on it. As always, he was faced with a dilemma: what to do? While he was happy to have the raven-haired woman servicing him whenever, he still felt a little guilty that she seemingly only did it out of obligation and a desire to help, and not because of any liking or attachment to sex itself…

He _did_ promise himself he wanted to make them like sex little by little, Kurenai was stuck in this little niche that refused to budge, because of that, he needed to push her over the edge. Plus, he was curious what a sex loving Kurenai would be like. Not an _obsessed_ sexually-charged Kurenai, just, one that was willing to lay down and let him fuck her, maybe a little enthusiasm as well.

"Y'know, Onee-san, sex really isn't all that bad," he told her, even though she couldn't actually hear him, "I mean, I get why you might wanna save it for private times and stuff, but it feels real good-ttebayo. In fact…you want to try sex, you're really curious about it Kure-nee. You want to try it with me, 'cause my dick looks _really_ appealing."

With that, Naruto felt like he wanted to see the results of his hypnotism. He eased his sloppy cock out of her throat, grinning as he saw the smeared ring left at the base from her lipstick. He slapped his meat against her cheek lightly and playfully. "Wakey wakey, Kurenai-nee-san~" he murmured, conscious of the fact that his parents were in the house.

"Hgnn…?" the curvy woman stirred, eyes fluttering as consciousness returned.

Slowly, Kurenai looked up at Naruto, her half-shut eyes and slow brain activity couldn't hold back the spark of want in her eyes. She unconsciously reached up and held onto Naruto's cock, causing it to perk a little with her touch.

"N…Naruto…" She mumbled, "I…hah…a-are you alright now?" She was slowly coming back into focus, squeezing a little on his hardening cock as she did, "D-Do…you…n-need…ah, n-nevermind." She wanted it, but she was still shy. She was, of course, more than familiar with the warm tingling of arousal in her core, but she'd always made sure to… _relieve_ it in the private of her own home. Certainly not here and now, with a naked young boy in front of her…

No, NO, s-she…she wasn't going to _use_ h-him like that, it would…his…c-cock was…

Her eyes drifted down to the meaty rod, stiff but not completely hard in her grip. Her first impulse was to let it go…but, she found herself locked on, unable to ignore all the veins and impeccable size. The once alien object was much more… _exotic_ than anything, now. The fleshy hood hiding the head, the dribbling excess of sexual fluids, the hanging, hairless and heavy ballsack, and of course, the intimidating girth and length that practically demanded attention. Even the musk wafting off it, mixed with her own copious saliva, had a curiously alluring quality to it. It made something deep inside her quiver; something primal and instinctive. Of course, it wasn't overpowering; she wasn't some bestial woman like the Inuzuka clan…but…

She licked her lips, eyeing the red ring of lipstick she'd left on the boy's…on _Naruto's_ dick. _I…Did I really take that much in my mouth…?_ She swallowed unwittingly. All she could remember of the experience, as always, was of being lightheaded and unable to breathe, with something _thick, hot_ and _solid, stretching out_ her slender throat and-

"Kure-nee…don't you think you should have some help too?"

Kurenai snapped her eyes up, her ogling of his dick interrupted by his words, "A-ah…w-what?"

"Well…you look kinda bothered yourself, Kure-nee…and, heh, it's only natural I should help you…"

"No, no!" she said quickly, even as her slender, long legs twitched in some hidden excitement, "Th-there's no need- I mean, girls are b-better at taking care of, um…"

"Are you sure?" asked the blond boy, sitting up straighter, "I mean, you look like you're having a bit of a crisis, don't you?"

"I-it's fi-fi-fine! A-Ah, w-we, I, mean, I, your p-penis is…I…you…" Kurenai was babbling at this point, a war between her desire and common decency commencing. Her red eyes were swirling in confusion.

It was a look that Naruto had seen before on Erina's face, when caught between wanting to do something 'dirty' and what was proper for society. It was absurdly cute, especially on such a calm, cool lady like Yuhi Kurenai~

GoF

"Hm?"

"W-What is it Nabi-nee?"

"…I don't know…but I feel like I should be proud of Naruto right now?"

"T-That's good right?"

"Well, actually I briefly felt like jumping him and riding him in front of the whole school but, what girl HASN'T felt that by now? Eh, Nee-chan~?"

"…A-Ah…"

"…I so fucking wish our clan didn't have x-ray vision, I want to screw that face right now…"

GoF

Kurenai gave a confused, equally cute "Hyaahn?!" as Naruto's smaller hands pressed against the sides of her breasts, smooshing the soft white orbs together.

"Heh~? What a nice sound you made there, Onee-san~" said the young boy, fondling the squishy flesh and palming her small, hardening nipples, "You always do a great job making me feel good, so I figure I should return the favor, ne~?"

"N-nooooo, s-stop…" Kurenai squeaked out, not resisting at all as slowly mounting pleasure surged through her body, originating from her breasts. Yet her feeble words did make Naruto stop…

"Ah? Are you _really_ sure about that Onee-san?" Indeed, Hanabi had put a little bit of herself into him, "Not even for… _this?"_ He reached forward and grasped at a hard nipple. Arousal spiked all the way down to her groin as she gave a close mouthed moan, jerking as Naruto gripped her firmly. "Ah? You look _really_ excited for this Kure-nee…could it be? You really like this stuff after all?"

"I-I…th-this sort of thing is…!"

"What's wrong? It's nothin' to be ashamed of. It feels really good, doesn't it?" Naruto leaned in and silenced her whimpered excuses with a kiss. Her lips were soft and moist against his.

The jōnin moaned, eyes drifting closed as she shared a warm, intimate kiss with a boy young enough to be her child. She moved when he gently tugged until her upper body was draped over his. The burning heat of his erection throbbed against her flat belly, her breasts pressed against his chest…

"N-Naruto, s-stop, please, this isn't right…"

"Kure-nee, you're not, being, honest~" With that, Naruto pushed her up until she was sitting on his hard cock, and quickly gave a flick at her nipple. She shivered as his other arm also massaged her other breast, "You're a Ninja right? You could stop at anytime…be honest, you want my cock don't you?"

"T-That…" She moaned as Naruto kept pulling and rubbing her sensitive breasts, her bare pussy rubbing against his cock, moist and dripping with her juices.

He grinned, looping an arm around her slender waist. "Yeah, you want it. Look at how wet you are…you must really want to satisfy yourself with me. I'm young, but my dick's pretty big, isn't it?

"Y…yeah…" Kurenai mumbled, looking down at her traitorous pussy as it rubbed against his covered head, "Big…is this really what men used for b-breeding…?" Something about the notion sent a shiver up her spine and made her vision go blurry briefly. Though, that may have been Naruto's prick rubbing against her clit briefly, "B-but, you're so _young…"_

"Yeah… _doesn't that make it all the more better?"_ With that sentence, not giving her time to respond, Naruto _pumped_ his hips upwards, causing a near _shock_ of pleasure throughout Kurenai as his dick pressed hard against her pussy. She gripped the bed _hard_ as shivers went throughout her body. While her mind tried to deny it, she was addicted to this feeling already, and she found herself agreeing with his words little by little.

Sex _did_ feel great!

NO! T-this was wrong!

Kurenai was more confused, aroused and vulnerable than ever.

Naruto's every touch seemed to be hypersensitive along her skin, she shivered as his hands came around and groped and caressed her asscheeks, spreading them as he wished. He was just touching her body how he liked…and, she couldn't help but miss it every time his hand drew away.

She wasn't able to comprehend these feelings in the slightest. All the while, the solid flesh of his underage prick sawed against her vulnerable womanhood and made her thoughts even more jumbled. Her breath came in hot, damp gasps, which became muffled whenever Naruto pulled her in for another deep kiss. And those kisses… _It's like a lover's…_ thought the jōnin woozily. She could only go with the flow as Naruto played with her older body like the child he was. Her pussy burned and dripped as she realized that she was _not_ in charge here; she felt like she was caught in one of her own genjutsu traps, helpless before an opponent she would otherwise have no trouble with. _And it just made her wetter._

When she came, it was sudden; juices gushed all over Naruto's shaft as Kurenai squealed, pussy squeezing and clutching on nothing. She her arms tightly around the back of his head, gasping when he transferred his kisses to her tits.

"Kure-nee~ Be honest now…you're a slutty girl right?"

Kurenai was far from her right mind as of the moment, so she mumbled incoherently.

"Hmm? What was that?"

" _I…Don't know…"_ Kurenai hissed, her insides clenching as she held onto him.

"Well~ I guess we'll have to continue and find out." With that, Naruto unceremoniously, _slapped_ Kurenai's ass, a resounding noise echoed throughout the room along with a sharp spike in Kurenai's arousal, "Haha! That's a nice sound…your ass isn't the biggest I've seen, or the smallest, but it's still a nice one! I really wanna turn this smooth white skin red…"

"N-no…!" she gasped, though her thoughts continued, _If you do any more, I m-might…c-cum again…!_ At the same time, her embrace on his skull tightened.

"Hehe…don't worry, Onee-san. I won't tell anyone about how wet you get when sucking my dick. You'd probably become some kind of outcast if that happened…but, I really like the slutty Kurenai-nee-san a lot." Chuckling, Naruto bucked his hips again, _sliding_ his long cock along her sopping wet lips.

"N-nnnnnoooo~" Despite her protests, Kurenai's hips also swung in motion with Naruto's thrusts; their bodies moved out of sync at _just_ the right time. Both of them were incredibly surprised when Naruto's cock managed to change direction a little.

With one small movement, the tip of Naruto's head pressed against Kurenai's pussy, making both of them pause. For a short moment, the two of them locked eyes at the near penetration, then they looked at each other.

"N-no, N-Naruto, please…" she silently begged. Kurenai's face was flushed and and her eyes were bright, aroused beyond anything else, but her begging face only pushed Naruto over the edge.

The boy's teasing smile took on a softer edge as he looked into her eyes. He reached up and pulled her face down to meet his, claiming her mouth once more as his dick breached the shapely jōnin's outer labia. Breaking away for a moment, he whispered, "Don't worry. This feels good too, Onee-san."

Any response or resistance she might have mounted was quickly obliterated when the fat shaft stabbed deep into her pussy, stretching her open for the first time. A hand on the top of her ass pushed her all the way down until he bottomed out, head striking her cervix. The sensation of the whole thing shot right to her head, making her thoughts go blank.

Her toes curled in utter and complete pleasure. She wasn't Kurenai now; at least, she couldn't comprehend that she was at this very moment. She was a slut, an absolute whore spitted upon a exotic dick and she _loved every second of it._

Naruto was also having a great time. This was, after all, the oldest woman he'd ever fucked thus far. Kurenai's pussy wasn't quite as tight, but it was _bigger,_ enough that it fit around his hard dick perfectly. Even so, he could tell he was straining deep inside her; now he had an utterly huge urge to fuck her womb like he had with so many other girls before. However, he was simply limited by the fact that his dick wasn't quite long enough. Surprisingly, Kurenai just had a bigger body.

It was all part of the allure however and Naruto was loving the fact he was under her, yet still had complete control over what the older woman felt from this point on, his cock lodged deep inside her…

With her straddling his lap, he gave her buttock another spank and, using his bucking hips, made her start bouncing. In her addled, cock-shocked mind, she barely questioned it when she started working those strong kunoichi legs. The dong inside her retreated and advanced in time with her motions, sending wonderful jolts back up to her head as the tip, with its hood of foreskin peeled back, bumped and scraped against spots in her that she'd never touched before.

"N-nnn~!" She couldn't say 'no' anymore, not like this. Not while she was riding a young boy's hard, over-sized prick to orgasm.

Naruto gave her another two spanks in quick succession, one on each pale buttcheek, which only made her gasp hotly and speed up.

"Nnnna…Na-NARUTO!" Kurenai cried out, her arms pressed against the boy's chest as finally, she began thrusting hard and in sync with her partner. Slaps of flesh-on-flesh rang throughout the room as the two of them fucked, lewdly kissing and groping one another.

The heat within both of their bodies climbed in a familiar peak and Naruto was ready to unload his blood-reddened dick into her soon-to-be white-stained insides. He might not be long enough to pop into her womb, but his jizz sure would make it!

"I'm cumming, Onee-san~! I'm gonna dump a huge load straight from my balls to your womb! I hope you. Like! It!" On the last two words he started thrusting harder, sacrificing speed for brute fucking force.

"Narutoo~…NARUTOOO~!" wailed the black-haired woman, feeling her young lover's big, beautiful cock throbbing and burning powerfully in her older pussy. She came again, walls tightening and milking him furiously.

With the euphoric explosion building in his testicles, Naruto pulled her down to silence her with yet another sloppy kiss, mashing her pert breasts against his chest.

Within an orgasmic moment of shared pleasure, Naruto erupted inside Kurenai's pussy, filling her insides with thick, pressurized hot cum, filling up her womb with the final thrust of Naruto's cock having entered it.

Kurenai cried out in bliss into Naruto's lips, humping as much as she could with her arms wrapped around him. If she could see herself, she would have buried her face out of embarrassment; her desperate, wild motions were like a monkey in heat, completely unlike those of a cool, competent and collected Konoha kunoichi. "S-sho deep…" she gasped, slurring her words slightly as she broke from the kiss, strings of drool connecting their mouths. More than a few bubbles of it ringed her own lips and her lipstick was smudged far beyond salvaging.

"Isn't it?" he agreed, squeezing her ass, "I wonder whether other men could shove their dick all the way into your womb like I did? Wouldn't you want to find out, slutty Onee-san~?"

"N-Noo Naruto~ M-my, yooou shouldn't sshay things like that."

Naruto's grin returned. "Why not? Does it make you wanna get fucked again? Like _this?"_ With surprising strength he pulled her over, laying her on her side. He grabbed her shapely white leg and raised it until her thigh was pinned against her waist. Her toes pointed toward the ceiling, helpless as he started grinding his meat inside her, letting it grow hard again. "Are you imagining what the other men must've been like? Whether they had big, fat cocks like mine?"

"Of- o' course nooot…"

"Oh? Is your strong kunoichi cunt satisfied with my kiddy prick inside it? Admit it, you wanted me to fuck you: you're a kunoichi slut who wants a little boy's dick inside you~" He wasn't sure whether it was the position, his new view of her body or just the obscenities he was hurling into her ears, but Naruto was already rock-hard. "Hey, Kurenai-chan~? What do you think Anko will do if I tell her that her best friend's an incorrigible child-fucker? Doesn't that make you a perverted hypocrite?"

Kurenai's red eyes were glazed over, pupils dilated. Her pussy fluttered weakly around his expanding shaft. "B-but that'sh…tha's d-different!" she protested.

"Ah, so you tell her to not suck my dick, not touch me, that she's perverted…yet here you are, getting impaled by a hard slab of meat. You're a _slutty_ liar Kure-nee~but…don't worry, you'll still get _just what you want,_ me fucking your big slutty body however I want! Go on…say it."

"Ghn…s-say, wha…?"

Naruto grinned savagely and whispered in her ear.

"Aah- hh- n-no, th-that's t-t-too much~"

He reached down and gave her clit a light pinch, making her yelp and almost lose track of the 'conversation' with a small orgasm. "Saay it," he repeated in a sing-song voice.

"A- I, b-but…!" Kurenai writhed under his touch.

"You're only proving me right~"

She trembled, an adorably trapped look on her face. "I-I, Yuhi Kurenai, Genjutshuu mistresshh and v-valewd jōnin of Ko-Konohagakure…am s-such a d-depraved w-woman that the shhight of a big dick makes me he-helpless…"

"Keep going~"

"I-I'm a _s-slut,_ I-I wanna to fuck _all the big dicks!_ I'm a whorish, little-boy-loving d-dishgrashe of a n-ninjaa~!" Tears pooled in her eyes as she degraded herself brutally at said young boy's behest.

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Good girl. Wanna fuck?"

"..Y-yessssshhhh!" She cried out as once again, Naruto thrust deep inside her again, hitting deep as he churned up his own cum inside her pussy, she gripped the bedsheets as Naruto inflicted his passion deep inside her, mind going blank, she could only lie on her side and _take it._

Using his grip on her leg for leverage, Naruto gleefully pounded the older woman's twat for the second time that night. After long months of fantasizing about fucking Kurenai, it sure felt sweet to plunder her pussy over and over. This was a real milestone for him; his first taste of an adult woman, rather than all the girls his age.

Kurenai's thoughts were quite different. All the times she'd berated Anko at the baths, looked at Naruto's dick with disgust, treated his erections as some serious health issue…the memories drifted through her mind, only to be smashed and cored out through her pussy by the little boy's over-sized fuckpipe. She couldn't even pass out; her training as an elite ninja meant that she could take much more of a beating than this…though the same couldn't be said for her mind.

Once again, they felt their cores build up to that familiar peak. Kurenai gave a soundless scream as she felt herself orgasm hard on Naruto's dick once again, her clenching pussy tight around his member, enough to let loose his third load that session. In a frozen moment of clarity, she thought, _Ah…I really am helpless against this kid. I've lost to him completely…_

Then, when white-hot virility blasted her womb some more, enough to make it swell up, her eyes rolled up and she fainted, both from her own climax and her 'revelation.'

Sighing in satisfaction, Naruto snuggled into Kurenai's breasts, using their warm softness to lull him off to sleep…

GoF

The feeling of motion on his cock woke him suddenly. Naruto looked up, mind temporarily foggy, confused a little at why his bed was so soft and fleshy…and then it all came back to him.

"Haaah…good morning Kure-NEE!" He pounced on the woman, who had managed to extract herself and was attempting to crawl away. His dong quickly found her cunt and plunged right back in.

"AHYAAHN~! N-Naruto, p-please, I need to-"

"Ah, come on Kure-nee, we still haven't had our good morning fuck yet~" whined the boy, even as he pinned the jōnin's wrists to the bed, lying across her body, "Don't worry, I'll fill ya up with plenty of energy for the day, dattebayo~"

"Ooh…c-can you really have sex so often?!"

He grinned down at her, thrusting into her rapidly-moistening twat. "Heh, sure! I always have time to mess up a dirty child-lover's body!"

With that, Naruto began a quick, deep and _hard_ pace with his thrusts, showing no mercy on the kunoichi as he pounded her into the bed. His long, thick shaft pistoned in and out of her grasping pussy, the bed creaking underneath them.

As Naruto went and grabbed her legs, Kurenai moaned as he slammed deep inside, grabbing her ass as he went in and out, again and again…

And then, for the second time in that room in the same type of position, the bedroom door resounded with a knock.

Naruto paused…and looked over…and then back, Kurenai's face filled with slowly dawning horror.

"Naruto? I have some clean laundry for you!" called his mother from the other side.

The boy thought for a moment. He could easily tell his mother that he'd pick it up himself later and that she could just leave it outside the door…but when he looked down at the submissive woman underneath him, his newly nurtured sadistic streak stirred. Kurenai whimpered at the look.

They changed position, with Naruto sitting on the edge of the bed and the older woman balanced on his cock, legs spread wide and held aloft by her young lover. Her stuffed pussy was entirely exposed to anyone who was capable of looking. Currently, that number was zero, but… "Put up a Genjutsu," said the blond boy.

"B- _BUT…!"_ squealed Kurenai quietly.

"You can come in, Kaa-chan!"

Kurenai had to restrain her cry of dismay as quickly she crafted her illusion and _threw_ it in Kushina's general direction, Naruto could still see her clearly however, having been excluded from it.

Kushina walked in, wearing a _rather_ tight, midriff-baring tank-top and shorts, smiling as she held a basket of laundry aloft.

"Hello socchi~It's Spring day today so I thought we would go over, it's been awhile hasn't it? The week seemed so very long." She walked over to his drawers and began sorting through what she had.

"Yeah, time just seems to fly by…" He bucked his hips hard, causing Kurenai to hold in a pleasure filled moan, and quickly throw another sound canceling illusion at Kushina.

"Did you hear something?"

"Hmm? No…"

Not giving up his relentless assault, Naruto thrust up again, catching Kurenai with another, near womb-deep penetration, it was all she could do not to lose all common sense. As it was, she did cum pretty hard, actually squirting juices from around the dick plugging up her hole. Fortunately, the redheaded MILF had her back turned.

Naruto licked his lips, bouncing the jōnin in his lap as he watched his mother shift from foot to foot, wiggling her round booty inadvertently. His cock gave a throb as he undressed that ass with his mind's eye, more or less using Kurenai to masturbate in the process.

The poor woman had her hands clasped to her mouth to stifle her squealing. Her eyes had long-since rolled up and it was impossible for her to see straight with the pounding in her womb going all the way to her brain.

"So, Kaa-chan, who do you think will be at the baths this week?" he asked casually.

"Hm? Well, hopefully everyone will show up. It's always such a relaxing time to get together. Even with Tsume, Anko…"

"And Kurenai-san?" Naruto felt the walls around his dick tighten up, whenever of fear or arousal he couldn't tell, possibly both.

"Oh yes, Kurenai-san, I must say…the girl has been rather distant for a while. I wonder if this…well, recent events are finally getting to her…"

"Hm, maybe she just needs to _relax_ a little more." With that word, Naruto picked up the Kunoichi and lifted her as far off his cock as possible, before letting go and thrusting up at the same time, causing her to moan _loud_ and grasp around his body, giving small moans and incoherent sounds as she bounced on his lap. He let her long legs fall in order to let her work her hips under her own power (which she did), and grabbed at her soft white breasts. Last night, he hadn't given the lovely mammaries enough attention, which was a real shame; even if they weren't the biggest, Kurenai's tits weren't small by any means either.

Kushina sighed, completely unaware that her son was fucking a woman more than twice his age. "Yes…but, I have no idea how I'd do that. I could ask Mako-chan if Kurenai-san could take some time off…"

Even if his mother couldn't hear, Naruto was privy to the loud, wet schlicking sounds of Kurenai's soaked cunt sliding up and down his long dick as her reddened ass met his lap with loud claps. This prompted Naruto to slap her ass as well, the loud sounds from both her mouth and ass hidden under the illusion she placed.

"But, enough about stuff like that!" said the MILF briskly, turning from the loaded dresser to sit next to the bed with Naruto, "How are you with your cute lady-friends~?"

"Eh?" he asked intelligently. Even for him it was hard to concentrate on fucking Kurenai AND ogle his mother when she was right next to him.

"You know, all those dates you go on with all those different girls…it's a wonder that you haven't made poor Hinata-chan cry-ttebane!"

"I-I told you Kaa-chan, she's fine with it."

"I know, but she looked so vulnerable and timid when I met her last time she visited, it's hard to imagine she would have the confidence to do that sort of thing…I wanted you to make sure you treat her, and any other girl you date right, understand? When you do eventually choose one, you need to deal with the consequences."

"Can't I just pick them all?" Naruto asked, confused at the idea of only one girl. Was this an entirely new taboo?

"Hah…it isn't as simple as asking to share Naruto, people aren't THAT flexible…"

Having been most intimate with the girls in question, not to mention their love-hotel 'playdates,' Naruto felt that his mom might not know what she was talking about. Hinata was flexible not only in mentality, but also in body. Still, he wasn't nearly foolish enough to say so.

At the slightly confused look on Naruto's face, Kushina softened her 'lecture' face and leaned close, hugging him. The problem was that since Kurenai was also hugging him, and also slapping her hips down on his cock, she was actually hugging the two of them at the same time. The red-haired Uzumaki found herself holding the embrace longer than she would normally; there was something about her son's thin, wiry body that made the parts of her touching him grow pleasantly warm, particularly where her top left her toned belly bare. For an impulsive moment, she leaned in…and kissed his cheek, suspiciously close to his lips, lingering…

"Ah…well, socchi, I'll be making breakfast, come to the kitchen if you're feeling hungry, okay?" With a slightly reluctant feeling, she pulled away and walked out of the room, Naruto focused on her sashaying ass, as it left the room…

"…Well…I'm tempted to have you stay for dinner…" Naruto said, turning his head to Kurenai. The woman didn't give any sign of understanding, the dick lodged hot and deep inside her made thinking impossible. Her limpet like grip was subconscious apparently. "Heh…y'know, I liked the time we spent together, Onee-san. I guess I'll let you go now. Let's do this again next time, okay~?"

Little did he realize that those words reinforced the blows that he'd made against Yuhi Kurenai's psyche. It would become that much harder for her to shake off the memory of her complete submission.

GoF

NS: Sooo yeah, Naruto has a bit of a dominating/sadistic streak. Is it realistic? Probably not, none of us have ever been in that sort of relationship. But hey, this fic has a young kid with an unrealistically sized cock fucking ALL THE LADIES, so there's not much point in trying to play that card. That said, with this, Naruto has gained what we're calling a Milestone Trait. These are like video game Achievements; he can only gain them once and by doing particularly noteworthy things. Unlike achievements, though, these actually do something.

 **Milestone: Cougar Bait**

Well, no matter the circumstances, the fact is that you managed to bed an older hottie, despite not being officially an adult yourself. Hopefully she won't be forgetting that any time soon. Now, there's a slight change about you that people will notice; you're still a boy, but now, you give a minor impression of a proper man. Older, more adult women will start to entertain the possibility of seducing you, in spite of the age gap…or, in some cases, because of it… ;)

NS: And with that, we're done. Seeya next time!

Kuro: And another achievement done.


	27. Heart-to-Heart

NS: Well, now I have no idea what we're doing this time around, but we might as well put out another chapter before spring break ends for me.

In the meantime, we've got some reviews to reply to!

Bad: Naruto is started to become like Makoto from School Days. Only using women for sex, despite all his sweet talk. If a woman doesn't like sex, then he'll simply thing there's something wrong with them, like they're machines with some bugs programmed. Women are just simply sex machines to him. This story is starting to sound and seem more and more like the plot of School Days, so I'm wondering and really hoping for a Bad Ending. A gruesome one like that. Like one Naruto's fuck toys (because thats what they are to him…fuck toys…not girlfriends…simply tools for fucking)…gets pregnant, Naruto dumps her, and they mutilate him…cut off his dick, torture him, and everything.

NS: Doom, you wanna take this one?

Doom: Hold on I need to read it first…uh, first of all, thanks for at least watching it enough to actually use that reference…except, it's kinda wrong, a lot?

For one thing, School Days was about a boy who was slowly corrupted over relationships and sex with the dual attentions of two girls, where in the end he ends up branching out due to the lack or repercussions he received for his actions. Not to mention the girls he dated were _fucking loco,_ so, no, it's not going to end like that because Naruto is kinda in the centre of a smut, the girls willingly want to just have some tasty sexy times, no jealousy here, you dig? We have Naruto having orgies with all the girls, whenever, however, and they all know, and they're all okay with it.

Not to mention the fact that while Makto is a dick that saw women as useless slabs of meat in the middle of it all, Naruto loves, cares for, and enjoys the company of everyone and actually has a, _I don't know,_ fucking relationship with them?

So yeah, done answering now.

Kuro: Amen to that, brother.

NS: Alright, thanks. Let's get this on the road.

Disclaimer: None of us own Naruto or anything associated with it. We do not intend to make a profit off of this.

Chapter 26: Heart-to-Heart

The following Monday found Naruto in class, as per usual, paying attention to Iruka-sensei's lesson. Today, they were covering the Great Ninja Wars.

"…Now, the first war took place about a century ago, when the Five Great Hidden Villages were still being formed," Iruka explained, "At that time, the male population was in a sharp decline. As such, a common tactic was to kidnap or kill males from rival villages, so as to harm their ability to reproduce."

Naruto was surprised when topics that bordered sexuality slowly became more prominent in even lessons such as this. Perhaps it was learning about it and always having the topic evaded and lied about; he usually expected adults to do it all the time. It was kind of to be expected, but then here was a history lesson about 'reproducing' like it was natural for him to know about it.

Reproduce…yeah, he learned about it a long time ago from Hanabi and all; he was supposedly meant to be giving women babies with how much sex he'd had, and yet, nothing.

His thoughts on 'reproducing' turned back to Kurenai, and how wonderful that night with her had been, everything he desired and more…not to mention, her reaction at the spring…and everything else.

[Flashback: the previous day]

It took some maneuvering for Naruto to get into the water before any of the other women could spot the (admittedly faded) lipstick on his cock. He sighed blissfully, sinking into the warm water and letting it wash away the sweat from yesterday's exertions.

His mother chuckled, ruffling his hair playfully as she slid in next to him, pulling him into an affectionate, one-armed embrace. The boy let himself be drawn into her side, feeling her firm, warm flesh against his. It soon had his member tingling as blood was redirected to it, slowly swelling up and stiffening. Of course, deep underwater as he was, no one noticed his boner. So he just snuggled with his beautiful mother.

Kurenai showed up last, on shaky legs and looking quite disheveled. While the females of the group gave small looks of concern, Naruto hid a smug grin as he slipped the lower part of his face underwater.

As always, the conversation between everyone seemed to follow the same pattern…until, it came to the topic of Naruto's usually dick routine.

"S-so…as it turns out," Kushina said, "It seems that N-Naruto-kun doesn't just get hard once a week."

Naruto initially panicked…before realizing that most of the other women just nodded; they knew this already and were surprisingly okay. "I did wonder when you were going to broach the subject," Hara commented slyly, "The poor boy needed me to help him out the other day when he helped me with my shopping."

This, was more than a little of a surprise.

"Is that true Naruto? I never heard about it…" Kushina screwed up her face, suddenly thinking back…it was rather hard to remember every little thing Naruto had done.

"E-Eh, well…I thought Hara-san already said…"

"Ah…me as well, Naruto had visited the house one day and it…well, sort of happened…" Mikoto nervously wrung her wrists.

"…Naruto, from now on you'll be sure to tell me about this for the future."

"H-Hai…"

"And I already know that you helped him before he told me, Kurenai-san." The raven-haired woman froze, paling. "But you don't have to worry about that now." She nodded silently.

"…Well, all sorts of interesting things happen to other people…" Hisago mutters, leaning back and looking up at the sky, the topic apparently not worth much note.

"Are, you, KIDDING me?! All you girls have special 'one-on-one' time with him and I don't get to help at all?" Anko crossed her arms over her chest, huffing, "Geeze, I always miss the good s-"

"Anko…" Kushina hissed in warning.

"This, him, his, suck, GAH!" Anko threw her arms up, and just gave up, the logic of the prude mothers who sucked on Naruto's dick baffling her to no end. "ONE TIME I try using my mouth and the lot of you condemn me for it! It's not like I was going to go further!"

Kushina looked like she would bark out a 'shut up' once again…but then, Anko's words seemed to catch up with the other women in the group. The redheaded MILF and Mikoto both blushed slightly, which the rambunctious woman quickly picked up on. "…Oh, I see how it is, you hypocritical bitches! Well, I know when I'm not wanted!" Anko hauled herself out of the water, not even bothering to cover her naked form as she stormed out.

Hara sighed. "I'll go talk to her."

"Me too," added Kurenai, who was desperate to leave more than anything, but also felt guilty about her friend's hurt feelings.

The two of them left the water to follow Anko. They managed to catch her in the changing room, so Naruto could hear snatches of conversation.

"…I'm not hearing it! I knew something like this…"

"…It's now like that Anko, i-it's just…"

"…They're like everybody else, friendly till a point…"

"…Alright…what if…"

"…Bribing me? Really? Think it's a little late for…"

Naruto was only able to catch a few snatches of conversation drifting through the steam. All the other Kunoichi, on the other hand, were able to hear everything, likely due to being ninjas in the first place. His mother in particular shifted, a slight look of discomfort on her face.

Soon enough, the three Kunoichi came back together, Anko still looking a little ticked off and angry, if a little…happier, if that made sense. Kurenai gave a small look of apology towards Kushina. Hara had a passive and controlled expression, albeit a little embarrassed.

While the latter two took their previous places, Anko boldly stepped up behind Naruto and picked him up. The boy froze, but the unexpected action was silently accepted as the wild woman shuffled under him and placed the boy on her lap. Naruto's felt her naked body press against his back, causing heat to pool inside him as her breasts and bare snatch pressed against parts of his body, inciting his arousal.

For a few seconds, nobody said anything…and then Anko stripped off Naruto's towel.

"A-" Kushina stopped…and breathed, "Look…uh, c-could you wait until Naruto is… _ready_ before you expose him?"

"Seems like he's _getting ready_ to me." Anko replied sarcastically, her hand coming down to cup Naruto's growing junk. Indeed, exposed to the air and pressed against Anko's mature body, his cock finally made it's function know, half hard and growing even harder.

Most of the women in the spring stared silently in interest. While they knew that it grew hard, they were never able to catch it between its two stages of appearance. Seeing the boy's dick slowly grow to its full stature was a sight to behold.

The purple-haired Tokubetsu Jonin smiled a little in satisfaction, giving the meaty tube in her palm a squeeze before starting to stroke it. When it reached its full size, her fingers just barely reached all the way around it.

"Heh, looks like _someone_ wants to see me at least, eh? Little Naru-chan~?" Anko's line had a playful edge to it, but it was clear she was still mad since the words themselves carried a angry bite to them. It was the reason why everybody else held their tongues at Anko's usual abrasive attitude.

 _It was either put away their morals, or risk losing another friend._

Everyone was beginning to walk on eggshells as it is.

Although, Naruto himself didn't have too much to worry about; Anko didn't consider him all that implicit in the deceit of the other women. That being said, he couldn't help but moan as she roughly massaged his cock with one hand. The pressure definitely felt good against his hardness. Her other hand kept him pinned against her torso. Kurenai's eyes darted to the young ninja's throbbing cock hesitantly, before quickly looking away, stealing glances nobody else caught.

"See?" Anko mumbled in Naruto's ear, "I can make you feel good too. Stupid mother-hens don't know what they're talking about…!"

Indeed, while handjobs were rather rare these days for Naruto, who preferred sucking and fucking usually, the inexperience Anko had personally handling one wasn't present in her fingers, as they seemed to dance and press against his rigid member with a delicate edge that put some of his girls tongues to shame, competing with Hinata, Kurumu and…

 _Hanabi,_ when she'd used her feet _,_ not that she'd ever hear that. Naruto was more at ease blaming the stockings for the arousal than anything else.

Eventually, the older woman started grinding the palm of her hand against his bulbous glans while jerking him off, which definitely sped up his impending orgasm. Naruto squirmed in her arms as she held him close, his heat building up higher and higher within himself.

 _But,_ Naruto didn't want to be done so soon, despite the surprising amount of skill present in the kunoichi's fingers, Naruto wanted to hold on and experience it longer, otherwise, it would be over too soon. So, grunting a little, he did his best not to release his load, which was threatening to explode within the woman's soft, yet firm palm. Anko squeezed his shaft tightly, watching the veins bulge as they supplied the cock with the blood required to stay as hard as it was. She loved testing the hardness of the masculine rod under the velvety skin; the heat radiating off of it was almost feverish as it pulsed and throbbed against her grasping hand. The head was firm and equally swollen against her palm, but much smoother and squishier.

Meanwhile, the other people in the bath were still watching. Kushina felt some indignation for how roughly Anko was treating her son, but she could also tell that it wasn't unpleasant for him, judging by his panting and wiggling his hips under her grasp.

Hara was admiring Anko's dexterity with her hands. _For being inexperienced with this, she's not all that bad,_ she thought. It didn't really occur to her that this was not something to really praise in such a situation.

For Mikoto, she just couldn't stop staring at the young boy's large dick. Once again the memory of him plundering her throat with it ran vividly through her mind, making her blush. At the same time, she couldn't help but observe the reactions that Anko's ministrations were causing in the organ.

Her hand stopped jerking, causing Naruto to be thrown off by the rhythm on his cock disappearing. Anko smirked at the small whine of protest only audible to the both of them and slowly ran her thumb along the top of his shaft, tracing the head slowly and sensually. Naruto's precum smeared it as she did so, spurting out from the pressure of her grip. It only made her grinding hand all the more pleasurable as the oily fluid coated it and made his head slippery. "Oh? This thing sure gets pretty messy when it feels good, doesn't it? No wonder everyone ended up using their mouths…heh. Well, we can save that for later~" she murmured in his ear. He squeaked slightly when he felt her teeth lightly nibble at him. She switched hands, using her slimed-up palm to spread his own precum back all over his shaft while her much warmer hand resumed rubbing at his fat prick-helmet.

"Naughty boy… _feeling so many different mature mouths on this?_ I wonder why so many have…" A contemplative tone broke Naruto out into a small nervous sweat, but it was quickly overturned with a couple quick and pleasurable strokes from Anko. "Come on little Naru-chan~ Let out some of your _thick and heavy_ essence, let me see you spurt like a hose, _dirty the bathwater with all these ladies watching~"_ With a firm and lengthy lick onto his earlobe (Which Naruto was finding _extremely_ sensitive for some reason) Naruto's balls tightened. He couldn't hold on anymore.

He moaned, unwittingly arching his back against Anko as his cock flexed and twitched in her hand. With how tightly she was gripping, the first few throbs came up empty. Once the kunoichi lightened her grip as the cock pulsed painfully, then the cum erupted from the tip, spilling all over her hand as he jizzed powerfully. Practically a stream of flowed, thick and fast and pouring into the bath water. Some of it oozed down his shaft, blocked by Anko's now totally filthy hand, even as his prick started to soften.

Mikoto gulped, watching the thick, pearly white fluid dissolve into the water. "S-so much…" she mumbled.

Hara raised her eyebrows. _That's nowhere near as much as when I used my breasts,_ she thought privately. Though she did admit that it would've been far more messy if he _had_ cum as much then.

Kushina froze as Naruto spunked directly into the bath. _Oh god…I'm bathing in my son's sperm…!_

Kurenai stared, near mesmerized as the copious amounts of Naruto's jizz mixed and floated on top of the water's surface, like a genjutsu was cast upon her.

Hisago's brow wrinkled slightly. "…Glad I'm on the other side of the bath, here," she said to herself.

Naruto fell back against Anko's chest, settling his head in her cleavage in exhaustion, his cock giving random twitches and dying spurts as it settled into its soft state.

Anko chuckled, not saying a word as she gave one final stroke, cleaning the dripping fluid off with her hand, and admiring it as it glistened in the light. Without so much as a drop of hesitation, she put her index finger into her mouth and sucked. Her eyes gained a faraway look as she swirled her tongue around to clean it. "Mmm…" She moved on to the next finger, then the next, and so on until she ran out of fingers. Then proceeded to lick the back of her hand and palm. "Oh god, it tastes even better than before~" she moaned ecstatically, slurping it up, "Thicker too! Oh~ you must've been working _extra hard_ to produce so much of that dirty, dirty cum, Naru-chan~!" She giggled and pulled the small boy even more tightly against her. "Mm…if you ever feel like giving your Onee-chan a visit, just stop by, okay~?"

"T-That's enough now…please Anko?" Kushina sounded tired, which was probably true, the last hour could not compare to the amount of exhaustion she felt wearing into her bones. To think, springs were meant to be relaxing.

Really, the only people who felt anywhere near relaxed were Naruto and Anko, who kept their happy, blissful position throughout their time there, hugging naked and dripping with semen. Nobody felt bothered to even point it out or get them washed.

Hisago…really didn't care, flipping through a water-proofed book she had brought in.

GoF

Flashback End

And THAT, was why Naruto needed to seriously get back with Anko at some point in the future.

… _And now I'm hard again, dattebayo._

Sitting in class, Naruto surreptitiously rubbed the bulge in his shorts to try and relieve a little bit of the pressure. It didn't help that much, of course, but it did feel a little good.

He immediately caught glances from his girlfriends, giving a subtle hooded look. Naruto took a second to appreciate his various sources of release; before, it had been a challenge to help keep it hidden, but now? He had nothing but mouths and other appropriate holes to stick it inside. maybe when he made a bigger network of girlfriends he wouldn't have a problem relieving himself around the village.

The thought, sadly, did not help his boner go down. Watching his teacher pace back and forth at the front of the room while she lectured didn't do much for that situation either; she had a pretty nice ass, round and firm.

 _Hm…I wonder if she remembers that whole dating thing we talked about. Maybe I'll just remind her…_

After the class, which was the last one of the day, ended, he got his wish and remained behind after everyone had already left. As he'd gotten hard so soon before the end of the period, he'd had no opportunity to get one of his girls alone. As such, he had to adjust himself to not be uncomfortable before speaking with his sensei.

 _I'll find one of the girls later after I talk with her,_ he promised himself

With that, he approached Iruka. "Heya, Iruka-sensei," he greeted cheerfully.

"Oh, hello Naruto-kun," the older woman replied, smiling at him, "What's up?"

He shrugged. "Ah, not much. I was just thinking about that conversation we had a while back."

Iruka's face took on a confused look…before thinning out in exasperation.

"I'm…still not sure about that Naruto…" She scratched at her scar with a thumb, a nervous habit that Naruto recognised after all the times he spent with her, "I'm…well, it's embarrassing, but I don't know what exactly happens on a date. I _know_ however, mock date or not, people might not take it kindly…"

"Then just make it a 'platonic' one like I said; don't go ahead with what's uncomfortable right?"

Iruka rolled her head back and forth, still on the edge of it all. "One date? That's all you really need right?"

Iruka stared at Naruto…before taking a deep breath inwards.

"Alright…We'll go now then, strike while the iron is hot."

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "Eh? Right now?" His pants were still tight…

"The sooner we do this, the better, I'll let you choose where we go." Iruka was gathering up her personal items from her desk and putting it within her satchel, oblivious to the slightly uncomfortable expression Naruto was giving.

"U-Uh, can I take a few minutes to talk to some- _grrk!"_

Before he could give an excuse to take some time away fucking one of his girlfriends, Naruto was picked up, his teacher exuding a strange amount of determination for the event she reluctantly accepted, and went out the door.

"While the iron is hot!"

"H-hai…" Naruto groaned, as he was carried off out the door, his protests unsaid as he left within the teacher's grasp.

GoF

They ended up stopping at Ichiraku's. Sitting at the stools and ordering their own food, they ended up lapsing into a stiff, unnerving silence. Naruto was having a difficult time thinking of something to say, owing to his cock _still being rock-hard,_ not to mention trying to keep it hidden, while Iruka still trying to get the fact that she was _dating a student_ wrapped around her mind.

So, the two were in silence, their own internal problems preventing a topic from being discussed. "Hi Naruto~ and…who's this?" Ayane appeared in front of the two. Sensing the heavy atmosphere, she took a nervous gulp, "S-So…what will you be ordering?"

"Usual, I guess…and, this is Iruka-sensei."

"I'll…have a meat one, surprise me."

She left, and the silence had been lifted slightly, enough that Naruto could finally come up with a topic to keep it going.

"S-so…" Naruto started hesitantly, "…what made you become an Academy teacher, Iruka-sensei? Aren't you a full-on ninja?"

"Well…yes, I'm a Chūnin, but I decided teaching kids to become ninjas was a better use of my time. I…well, I'm not all _that_ great in a fight. Due to being more booksmart coming out of the academy, once I sustained an injury that took me off the active roster for a time, I found myself gravitating towards teaching as I recovered. So I became a teacher and didn't go active again." She drummed her fingers on the counter, smiling slightly. "You know, before me, there was never really a 'teacher' at the academy. It was put on the mission board now and then and open for volunteers, since it's a period of long standing peace. The village was really lax with teaching students early."

"That sounds pretty…dangerous."

"Well the war didn't help matters, new ninja needed to be trained in half the time, a quarter even, to get them on the field battle ready. Some clans even skipped the academy altogether and just taught them alone…I like to think that's primarily why there were so many deaths during the Third Great War…" she solemnly muttered.

Naruto decided to change the subject, "So…if you haven't dated students, did you date anyone else? Or were interested?"

"I…well, a crush, here and there. I already made myself clear on crushes, so you probably can guess how they turned out." She shrugged, "It was easy to 'fall in love,' so it was just as easy to fall out of it."

"Gee…that's a really strange view…so, anything you want to ask me? Conversation is a two way street."

She chuckled. "Alright then…is Hokage-sama as serious at home as she is when she's in the office?"

Naruto scratched his chin. "Hm…ah…I, wouldn't know really, I mean…I guess so. She's always kind and friendly with Kaa-chan, but she's not really around much before her work. I mean, she deals with kunoichi and stuff all the time and she's known Kaa-chan since they were young…I've just not seen her a lot to be able to tell."

"I'm…sorry to hear that."

"Ah, it's fine, I still have Kaa-chan, so it's kinda normal at this point."

"I guess…my parents were pretty busy too. One of them was always away on a mission and I never really saw them together at the same time." She smiled wryly. "In fact, when I was really young, I thought they were just one person disguising themselves as two people. They reacted the same to me whenever they came for a visit and I'd seen other ninja do it as a party trick…"

She gave a small chuckle. "I used to stalk each of them around whenever they left to get groceries, acting like it was a secret mission; eventually they managed to find out somehow and actually encouraged it, disguising themselves as each other to make me believe I'd 'caught them in the act'…being young, really was quite the world of fantasy…" she muttered, face growing weary, "I suppose I was quick to embrace reality, when they finally stopped entertaining that game when I grew old enough."

At her downcast, introspective expression, Naruto reached over and patted her on the shoulder. He couldn't think of anything to say, so he just did that.

"Well…this is rather…nice, I'll admit…I don't see the difference between hanging out with friends however…"

"Well, I guess it's mainly about how openly personal you can be with the other person; you can't just be intimate on the first one, you need to build up a bond for that," Naruto explained. His teacher nodded along, both of them amused at the prospect of his teaching her. Truly it was a strange idea, a student teaching the teacher.

She smiled and put her hand over the one he had on her shoulder. "Yeah. I guess so. That sort of thing used to get taught to Academy students a lot, back when I was one. It's actually what you will find when you get your teams…but, how would we go about doing that in a…romantic sense?"

Naruto frowned…and then looked at her hand, he let go of her shoulder, and then proceeded to grab onto her hand.

"Eh?" Iruka turned to look at it, as their fingers laced together she picked up a slight blush.

"I guess, this is a good place to start?" Naruto grinned. While it was a large step down from his usual forms of intimacy, he could still appreciate it to some extent; it was a step up from what he had before with her, so he was willing to keep it.

"H…Hai…" Iruka tried to keep her emotions under control, but for some reason it was difficult. Having not been in a relationship herself, she was the equivalent of a schoolgirl in terms of mental fortitude in this situation.

"And here you go~" exclaimed Ayane, setting down their requested bowls, "Miso and beef ramen!"

Iruka immediately snatched her hand away, her face burning brightly.

"Ah, thanks, aneki."

"A-ah, yes, t-this smells pretty good…"

GoF

It was progress. While Naruto was used to always getting laid in the end of it, it was still basically progress.

After they ate their food and paid for it, Naruto bid his teacher farewell and beat a retreat. Fortunately, he'd managed to hide his erection the whole time, though it had only marginally shrunk down. It was still quite engorged and hot in his underwear.

He kept to the side of the street as he walked, trying not to draw attention to himself and keeping his hands in his pockets. The area was mostly deserted by now; very few people had reason to be walking around at this time. The sun had all but set, leaving the streets darkened with little light to see by.

But he did see _her,_ as she walked toward him. Of course, with his slightly lust tinged mind, he saw her body first. Long, sleek, bare legs with sandals, leading all the way up to a skirt so short short and tight he had to wonder if she'd borrowed it from Hanabi. As she approached, he thought he could almost catch glimpses of her panties with each hip-swaying step. Her top (a dark color that he couldn't identify at this distance) left the entirety of her cleavage on display, proudly showing how firm and round her tits were, along with the top of her belly. With how loose it was, he could have sworn that he could see a nipple peeking around the edge.

The girl beckoned to him as she drew closer, turning towards an alley between two buildings. With his cock tenting his pants by a huge amount, he followed, watching her firm ass sway back and forth. His hands itched to reach out and grab it. Viewed from behind, he also noticed that her top, tied at the neck, only covered her from the front; the entirety of her back and the sides of her breasts were clearly visible.

It was only when he had followed her into the private alleyway did Naruto start to question in the back of his mind why a woman was doing this in the first place, when his eyes adjusted to the light and he managed to finally see who she was. "Eh? Ino-chan? What're you doing here?" he asked, snapping out of his lusty haze.

The blonde girl giggle turning to face him. "What? Did you actually not recognize me before following me back here?"

"Hey, I've been stiff for the last few hours, give me a break! Nice outfit by the way; real sexy."

Ino smirked, cupping her scarcely covered tits. "Yeah, that's the idea. I couldn't stop thinking about that boner you got in class, so I figured I'd come meet you~" She dug a finger under her skirt and lifted it, flashing him a tantalizing glimpse of her pale ass and pink panties, "So~ What do you think about some long sex outside?"

"Fucking perfect…" Naruto muttered, "After all, you must be pretty cold…how long have you been waiting for me?"

"Well, I could answer that…or, you could fuck me."

Naruto weighed both options in his head…eh, if she was really cold, she would say so. For now, the boy's lust outweighed such pointless worrying. Reaching forward, he grasped Ino's thighs, feeling up and around her body, slowly groping her. She lowered her head to let him claim her lips, moaning into the resultant kiss. His hands found the cloth of her panties and pulled it aside to expose her mound. Her moans intensified as he started fingering her, his other hand coming up to caress her bare back. "Where'd you even get these?" he asked, feeling her hard nipples pressing against him.

"I-I made them, I got help from~ _aaahhh~_ H-Hana-"

"Of course she did…" Naruto mumbled, before leaning forward and sucking on Ino's neck. The girl shivered at the surprising erogenous spot; she clutched around his neck, crying out at the dual pleasure assault upon her body.

Then her own hands found purchase and slipped into his shorts, fondling the tubular bulge of his dong. Naruto grunted as his cock received some well-needed stimulation; rubbing at himself to relieve the pressure just didn't feel nearly as good as when a girl did it. Even through his underwear, Ino's slender hand made him throb and feel lightheaded.

Finally, Ino tensed, then went limp in his arms, juices gushing over his hand. He brought the soaked fingers up to the blonde girl's mouth.

"Lick it up Ino-chan~ We haven't even started yet…"

She complied happily; Naruto used his other hand to grasp at his shorts, pulling them down with Ino helping. He was quickly exposed to the night air, which was actually surprisingly warm.

Without any prompting, Ino kneeled down and directly stroked at his member, feeling up the large monster, before promptly putting it in her mouth, sucking the end enthusiastically. Her tongue swirled deftly around the curved, swollen head, making her boyfriend moan and go weak-kneed himself.

Smiling proudly, she started bobbing her head, letting her saliva build up and drip down the meaty shaft while she slurped deliberately loudly. One hand went to fondle her boob, which had slipped out of its loose covering, while the other cupped Naruto's dangling nutsack. She could feel it churning subtly at her touch, just like she could feel the veins on his cock pulsating against her lips and tongue.

Naruto decided not to shove his entire load into her, even with the air tickling his shaft and her gently massaging his balls. He instead let her suck him off until his heat boiled over, pulled out to release his sticky essence all over Ino's face and chest.

The girl simply rubbed it into her skin, purring delightedly. "Mmn~ It's always so _hot~_ I dunno how good this is for my skin, but seriously, I wouldn't mind using this as a lotion _alll_ the time…" She shuffled closer, squeezing the softened, but still heated manhood between her plump, perky breasts. She gave it a few pumps, milking out a few more gobs of cum and getting him to swell up again. "There we go~" she said in a sing-song voice, standing up, turning around and thrusting her ass at him. "Now for _this_ hole." She spread her lower lips with two fingers, showing Naruto her pink depths.

Naruto smiled and put his hands under her body, lifting her up until she was pressed against the wall, her spread legs wide and inviting. He wasted no time, and _plunged_ into her depths.

He entered easily, having penetrated her enough times before, but it still had that tightness that always brought him back. Pumping back and forth, Ino panted as he kept up this rhythm, sawing back and forth, in and out of her.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" asked the boy, grunting with pleasure as her walls gripped his length tightly, "You've been waiting for this, haven't you?"

"Ooh yeah~!" groaned Ino in agreement, "I can never get enough of that dick!"

Naruto chuckled, reaching up under her top to grope her breast. "I'll bet. After all, you decided to dress like a slut and go wandering around at night, just to lure little old me down a dark alley and have your way with me, right~?"

" _I-I wanted you for myself…"_ Ino whispered throatily, moaning into her hand as one thrust managed to breach her womb, quickly causing mind-blowing pleasure for both parties.

"Heh, well here you go! This is _all_ of me inside you!" With one final thrust, Naruto completely entered her womb. The girl abandoned trying to hide her cries and quickly clung onto his back, giving loud moans as she experienced his cock filling her insides completely. She came with a scream, juices pouring over his swinging sack and dripping onto the floor.

He buried his face between her tits, alternating between which perky, pink nipple to suckle on, which only made her squeal more. Her long legs wrapped around his hips, keeping him sheathed inside her tight twat. "Yes! Yesyesyes _yes~!_ I fucking missed being fucked like thiiis~! The other girls are so lucky they get a shot at this big cock toooo~!"

Naruto grunted as he held her in place, thrusting hard and deep inside her. This time, he was going to cum directly into her womb, fill her up with all his essence. He deserved it, toughing it out through his date with Iruka.

And sure enough, as Ino was practically a panting, moaning mess, pressed against the wall limply. Naruto gave one final thrust, releasing inside her.

She twitched as she felt his hot cum explode inside her, filling her up in another way completely. She couldn't utter any coherent words. As she felt her insides expand, her womb plugged up with Naruto's cock, the cum simply grew and grew inside her. She just kept climaxing herself, over and over, blue eyes rolling up as her slender figure was broken by a largely swollen belly.

For some reason, the young boy found the sight to be incredibly hot; like this was _meant_ to be the proper result. In this position, it almost looked like Ino was pregnant or something. His hard-on nearly came back from the thought of that alone. _Jeez…do I have an impregnation fetish or something? First Hinata, now this!_

GoF

The next day was just like any other. Ino dreamily declined to take care of Naruto's erection for that day, having been thoroughly stuffed by him the previous night.

When lunch rolled around, he decided to check up on his most recent girlfriend. He looked on the roof, but only found Shika, lying in the sun as usual.

"Hey…where's Chou?"

"She is running a favor. Her family's restaurant, or one of them anyway, had some trouble, so she's working there for the day."

Ah…that made Naruto a little sad, but it couldn't be helped.

"…So, you had sex with Chou."

"Yes," Naruto said. No reason to deny it, they both knew after all what would have went down…it did bother him however that she showed no reaction herself.

Seeing no reason to remain standing, he sat down and…

"…Ah, no bentos."

"Nope."

…The silence was heavy…

 _Dattebayo…this is going to be one of those days…_

GoF

NS: And that's where we'll leave it for now. We got some progress with Anko at last and some Ino action! Yay~!

Doom: Yup, finally made this chapter, now time to…eh, something else I guess.

NS: See you next time!

Kuro: Auf Wiedersehen, everyone. Hopefully we've not failed to disappoint.


End file.
